Ton pardon sera notre vengeance
by Sylencia
Summary: Deux enfants font connaissance sauf que l'un est appelé à être l'un des plus grands shinobi que le monde aura connu tandis que l'autre est la fille du gérant d'une auberge, rencontrée sur le chemin d'une mission. Cependant, malgré les apparences et les mensonges, ils se lient d'amitié, jouent ensemble, développent des sentiments puis se séparent. Jusqu'à leurs retrouvailles.
1. Chapter 1

Me voilà de retour avec ma nouvelle fic ! Et la plus longue depuis la publication de _Qu'est ce qu'ils t'ont fait, Gaara ?_.  
Je dois avouer que j'ai passé un sacré bout de temps là dessus, et j'ai des témoins ! Je ne sais plus d'où m'est venue l'idée, ni la trame principale mais j'ai longtemps pensé que ça ne vaudrait pas le coup. Mais quand je l'ai terminée, je me suis dit que ça aurait été dommage de ne pas l'écrire. Pour faire simple, j'en suis très fière et j'espère de tout mon coeur que vous l'apprécierez :)

L'histoire fait 43 chapitres et la publication se fera les lundis et les jeudis, comme d'habitude ^^

Avant de commencer, cependant, je dois vous laisser un petit avertissement :

Pour ceux qui lisent les scans : Vous comprendrez rapidement que certains détails que nous avons eu récemment ne sont pas pris en compte et pour cause, j'ai terminé la rédaction de l'histoire avant les flashback récents ! Donc, tentez de ne pas y penser et prenez la fic comme elle vient :)

Pour ceux qui ne lisent pas les scans : Certains détails peuvent être considérés comme du spoil ! Rien de majeur, si ça peut vous rassurer, seulement des petits trucs, surtout dans la seconde moitié de la fiction ! Mais j'espère que ça ne vous empêchera pas de lire :)

Ensuite, les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, à part tous les OC :) Je m'excuse d'avance si certains détails rappellent _Sympathy for the Devil_ mais je peux vous assurer que cette fiction est fondamentalement différente de l'autre :)

Et pour la petite anecdote, je n'avais aucune idée du titre de la fic avant ce dimanche et pourtant, je l'ai trouvé en deux minutes chrono ! C'est une citation de Tomas Borge, modifiée pour coller à mon histoire :)

* * *

Le jour venait à peine de se coucher quand le jeune Madara Uchiha fut convoqué par le chef de son clan. Cela ne faisait que quelques jours qu'il venait d'obtenir sa nouvelle capacité, et son supérieur voulait absolument le tester. Bien sûr, Madara avait déjà prouvé sa valeur au champ de bataille, ayant commencé les combats vers l'âge de six ans, mais ses nouvelles pupilles étaient tellement prometteuses que le clan devait en profiter le plus rapidement possible.

Dans le couloir sombre menant au bureau de dirigeant, Madara croisa son frère cadet, Izuna, qui avait aussi obtenu ses yeux. Ils échangèrent un regard complice, quoique légèrement froid, leur rivalité fraternelle étant toujours au rendez vous et le plus jeune adressa un sourire chaleureux à son frère tandis que l'ainé se contentait d'une moue sardonique. Ils allaient être séparés, ils le savaient.

Quand le contact visuel fut brisé, Madara entra dans le bureau du leader qui attendait patiemment, accompagné par deux de ses conseillés. Le jeune s'inclina devant lui, respectueusement et Kenji Uchiha, le jaugea un instant, se demandant vaguement comment un enfant si jeune avait pu atteindre un tel pouvoir. Madara était né avec un chakra extraordinaire, même pour un Uchiha, mais il avait l'air si innocent comme ça. Son visage avait ce côté tellement enfantin qu'on pouvait avoir l'impression qu'il était incapable de faire du mal, ses yeux brillaient légèrement, et même ses cheveux mi longs, tombant sur ses épaules ne faisant qu'ajouter un côté attachant à son image, loin du pouvoir qu'il semblait posséder. À le regarder comme ça, il ressembler à n'importe quel enfant de dix ans.

Madara attendit un moment, impatient de recevoir sa mission mais déjà il sentait le chef de clan le scanner d'une façon qu'il n'appréciait pas. Et il en fallait pas se fier à son air angélique, Madara tuait. Il n'aimait peut être pas ça comme les autres guerriers, prendre la vie d'un autre pour protéger la sienne, mais il aimait se battre. C'était dans son sang. Et quand son ainé prit enfin la parole, il frissonna d'excitation.

- Tu pars ce soir en mission d'assassinat. Daisuke Sato, seigneur du comté de Kumamoto, au nord du pays du Feu. Nous avons reçu la mission ce matin et maintenant que tu as développé tes … yeux, j'attends de toi que tu ne me déçoives pas. Ton échec, lors de ta dernière mission était déjà impardonnable.  
- Je ne voulais pas tuer les civils !  
- Les pertes civiles sont parfois obligatoires et tu auras dû frapper ! Assez maintenant.

Kenji lui tendit l'ordre de mission, un parchemin roulé sur lui même dont le sceau avait été brisé et ajouta :

- Je n'accepterais aucune excuse cette fois. Pars cette nuit, tu as une semaine. Si tu n'es pas revenu d'ici là, j'enverrais Hikaku et Tora voir ce que tu faisais, et j'espère grandement pour toi que je n'aurais pas à le faire.

Madara arracha le parchemin de la main de son ainé, les sourcils froncés. Et alors que jusque là, son air aurait pu en bluffer plus d'un, la rage qu'il contenait, parce que l'homme devant lui l'avait humilié devant ses pairs était flagrante. Et c'était ce visage que l'histoire retiendrait. En tous cas, c'était ce que le clan espérait, depuis la naissance de ce génie.

D'un pas lourd, Madara prit la direction de la maison qu'il occupait avec son parents, mais ne leur adressa pas la parole, afin de rejoindre sa chambre ou plutôt, celle qu'il partageait avec son cadet. Celui ci était toujours en train de préparer son sac et il sourit en voyant son frère qui lui demanda :

- Ils t'envoient où ?  
- Dans le sud, près de la frontière, et toi ?  
- Du côté du Pays de la Foudre.  
- Ils veulent vraiment nous séparer alors.

Madara préféra ne pas répondre, l'air mauvais et prépara son sac avec lenteur afin de ne rien oublier. Les frères se rendirent ensuite devant les lourdes portes du village et Izuna lui sourit en disant :

- Allez, on se reverra !  
- Fais attention à toi.  
- Tu sais bien que oui …  
- Tu es insouciant !  
- Et tu es trop sérieux !

Ils échangèrent un regard complice et se séparèrent, l'un partant vers le sud tandis que l'autre partait au nord.

Dans le village de Samohara, une fillette courait dans la ruelle principale en direction de l'auberge principale, que tenaient ses parents. Elle avait passé la nuit chez une de ses amies et, s'étant levée un peu tard, elle avait à présent à se dépêcher pour ne pas rater l'ouverture de l'établissement.

- Azami ! Enfin !

La jeune Azami rougit devant son père, qui se tenait à l'entrée de l'auberge, les mains sur les hanches. Il avait observé la rue avec attention pour voir si sa fille allait daigner réapparaitre et en la voyant les joues rouges et le souffle court, il fut soulagé.

- Allez, dépêche toi ! Ta mère t'attend à la réception pour aller préparer les petits déjeuners.

Sans un mot, la gamine hocha rapidement la tête, enleva ses geta afin de ne pas salir les tatamis et les plaça dans un petit placard près de l'entrée avant de rejoindre la réception de l'auberge, improvisée derrière un petit comptoir. Hana, la mère de la jeune fille, la salua d'un baiser sur le haut de la tête avant de se dépêcher d'aller en cuisines et Azami ajusta son kimono noir pour être plus présentable avant d'afficher un sourire de façade et attendre.

Elle adorait ses parents et savait qu'elle devait les aider à tenir l'auberge, vu que les maigres revenus qu'elle leur rapportait n'étaient pas suffisants pour payer un employé. Et son père répétait souvent qu'un jour, Azami devrait reprendre elle même la maison qui était dans la famille depuis tellement d'années.

L'auberge était un des bâtiments les plus imposants du village et tous les voyageurs, sans exception, y faisaient un arrêt pour profiter de ses chambres confortables, du jardin traditionnel reposant ainsi que de la vue sur les montagnes que chaque pièce offrait.

Daiki, le père de la jeune fille, s'occupait du jardin, des travaux dans la maison ainsi que de la comptabilité tandis que sa femme était chargée de la cuisine, du ménage ainsi que de l'accueil et Azami devait jongler entre ses deux parents afin de donner un coup de main.

Elle ressemblait d'ailleurs beaucoup plus à sa mère qu'à son père et possédait des cheveux châtains plutôt longs, qu'elle gardait toujours attachés en un chignon sévère et cachés sous un carré de tissu afin qu'ils restent propres et, d'après ses parents, elle tenait ses yeux gris de sa grand mère maternelle, que la jeune fille n'avait pas connue. Azami était, et c'était assez flagrant, assez frêle et chétive, bien qu'elle mangeait toujours à sa faim, mais ses parents avaient toujours peur qu'elle tombe malade mais sa santé n'avait jamais posé de problème jusqu'ici et ils croisaient les doigts pour que ça n'arrive jamais.

Azami n'aimait pas vraiment devoir travailler. Ou plutôt, elle n'aimait pas travailler à l'intérieur, comme ça. Mais la plupart du temps, elle devait rester à l'auberge, s'occuper de l'accueil, de nettoyer des chambres ou même de servir les clients et ça ne lui plaisait pas. Elle préférait encore aller travailler au champ ou même à la bergerie non loin mais ça n'était pas possible.

Il arrivait parfois que les voyageurs lui fassent le récit de leurs aventures et ses parents acceptaient, après qu'elle leur ait fait les yeux doux, qu'elle passe du temps à les écouter mais cela faisait un moment que ça n'était pas arrivé et Azami s'ennuyait !

Cependant, quand elle entendit la petite cloche qui annonçait l'arrivée d'un nouveau client, elle releva vivement la tête, priant les dieux pour que ce soit bien un client et pas le poissonnier qui ramenait sa livraison du jour mais son sourire se transforma en moue étrange quand elle vit un garçon de son âge, l'air un peu bizarre en train d'enlever ses chaussures. Elle le zyeuta un instant, suspicieuse avant d'informer :

- Les enfants ne sont acceptés que s'ils sont accompagnés par un adulte.

Impassible, le garçon s'approcha, chaussures à la main, posa une petite bourse sur le comptoirs et annonça, d'une voix douce :

- J'aimerais une chambre pour la semaine.

Il releva ses yeux ébènes vers elle, le regard perçant et elle baissa rapidement les yeux en disant :

- Nous n'acceptons les enfants que s'ils ..  
- Je sais, j'ai entendu la première fois mais je veux une chambre.  
- J-je ne peux pas …  
- Azami, un problème ?

La fillette releva la tête vers son père qui revenait du jardin, en enlevant ses gants et elle expliqua :

- Ce jeune homme aimerait une chambre. Seul.  
- Oh ..

Daiki jaugea un instant le gamin, indécis mais remarqua le symbole brodé dans son dos. Ses mains tremblèrent légèrement, en même temps que ses lèvres et il sourit :

- Ca ne posera pas de problème. Donne lui sa chambre et ne discute pas, du moment qu'il paye.

Puis il s'éloigna rapidement, ne voulant pas inquiéter sa fille à cause de l'état de fébrilité dans lequel il se trouvait. Azami se racla la gorge, gênée et tourna ses yeux gris vers le garçon qui ne l'avait pas quittée des yeux. Elle se plongea dans ses pupilles ébènes un instant avant de murmurer :

- Une semaine alors ?  
- Oui.  
- Avec les repas ?  
- Oui.

La fillette attrapa un parchemin vierge afin de poser ses opérations, s'aida de ses doigts pour compter et indiqua :

- Cela vous fera treize mille ryos. Je mets la chambre à quel nom ?  
- Madara.  
- Madara .. ?  
- Juste Madara.  
- Bien.

D'un air contrarié, elle sortit le gros registre de sous le comptoir, l'ouvrit à la page de la semaine et nota le prénom de son client avec toute l'application dont elle était capable avant de compter l'argent dans la bourse, lui rendre le surplus et attraper une clé dans une petite boite en fer en murmurant :

- Veuillez me suivre, s'il vous plait.

Madara ajusta son sac sur son dos, ne la lâchant pas du regard et la suivit vers la porte où était apparu l'adulte. Elle le fit passer devant elle pour sortir, puis la mena le long du couloir extérieur de la résidence, contournant le jardin traditionnel, jusqu'à une chambre vide. Elle déverrouilla la porte, l'ouvrit en grand puis s'écarta en tendant la clé à son client et en disant, par habitude :

- Les bains se trouvent au sud de l'auberge et sont ouverts de vingt heures à minuit tous les jours de la semaine. Le petit déjeuner peut être pris de cinq heures à onze heures, le déjeuner de onze heures jusqu'à treize heures et le diner, à partir de vingt heures et tous les repas peuvent être pris dans la salle à manger de l'auberge, de l'autre côté du jardin ou servis en chambre. Si vous avez besoin de quoique ce soit, n'hésitez pas à venir le demander à l'accueil.

Imperceptiblement, Madara acquiesça d'un signe de tête, attrapa sa clé et entra dans la pièce avant de s'y enfermer tandis qu'Azami retournait à son poste, surprise que son père accepte un enfant seul.

Mais elle ne savait pas que Madara était loin d'être un simple enfant.

Celui ci passa d'ailleurs plusieurs minutes à fouiller la chambre de fond en combles pour être certain qu'elle ne présentait aucune menace et défit rapidement son sac. Il n'avait emmené que le nécessaire, à savoir des armes de jet, un peu de nourriture, son ordre de mission et sa carte mais il devait toujours les avoir à portée.

La chambre était petite mais assez chaleureuse. L'entrée donnait de suite sur la salle à vivre, meublée d'une table basse entourée de quatre zabutons, puis une porte coulissante menait à la chambre où un futon était plié en quatre, accompagné d'une couverture épaisse pour les nuits froides, malgré que ce fut l'été ainsi qu'un petit oreiller en plumes d'oie. De la chambre, on pouvait accéder à l'extérieur via une porte verrouillée, dont la serrure répondait à la clé qui lui avait été donnée et il avait vue sur les montagnes enneigées, à quelques kilomètres.

La demeure de la cible de sa mission, Daisuke Sato, se trouvait à une trentaine de kilomètres de là et il ne lui faudrait pas beaucoup de temps pour s'y rendre, à partir du moment qu'il serait certain que son objectif s'y trouverait, et d'ici là, il allait devoir patienter, ce qui n'était pas son fort. Le village de Samohara était le plus important dans tout le comté, et il savait qu'il pourrait s'y fondre, tel un inconnu dans la masse mais il allait déjà devoir se changer. Le père de la gamine avait reconnu l'emblème des Uchiha, dans son dos, ou du moins, il semblait connaître les shinobis et pour rester discret, il devait éviter d'attirer l'attention sur lui. Il enleva alors son haori et le fourra dans son sac avant d'en enfiler un autre, sans signe distinctif. Puis, il sortit de la chambre, prenant bien le soin de verrouiller la porte et partit explorer un peu les environs.

L'ennui d'Azami revint rapidement tandis qu'elle faisait tournoyer une pièce entre ses doigts, accoudée au comptoir.

Mais elle était intriguée par la réaction de son père. Elle n'aimait pas le regard apeuré qu'il avait jeté au gamin et se demandait qui il était, pour avoir « l'autorisation » de dormir à l'auberge seul. Et puis, par dessous tout, où étaient ses parents ? Il était jeune, elle même n'avait que neuf ans et ne penserait jamais partir en voyage seule mais lui ne lui avait pas semblé plus perturbé que ça. Il avait montré une assurance plutôt dérangeante pour un garçon de son age mais il était resté assez poli quand même.

Déjà pensait-elle aller fouiner pour savoir ce que ça cachait. Ou du moins, essayer, elle ne voulait pas s'attirer des ennuis. Et sa curiosité dépassait sa raison, mais vu sa bouille adorable, c'était pardonnable !

Alors elle attendit sagement la fin de la journée, s'ennuyant à mourir, étant donné qu'il n'y avait pas eu d'autre client que Madara et elle passa son temps à refaire les compte, trier la monnaie et les billets dans la caisse, jusqu'à ce que sa mère prenne la relève en lui disant d'aller se laver et de manger à la cuisine avant de prendre le service en salle.

Azami se dépêcha de rejoindre sa chambre, installée dans les combles au dessus de la salle de bain afin qu'elle profite de la chaleur qui en montait, tandis que ses parents occupaient une petite pièce près de l'accueil et elle attrapa rapidement un kimono propre ainsi qu'une serviette et vérifia que la salle de bain de l'auberge n'était pas occupée pour aller s'y laver, sans pour autant prendre le temps de se baigner. Elle ne devait pas gêner les clients.

En ressortant, Azami courut rapidement vers la cuisine pour prendre son diner, regarda par la petite trappe qui donnait sur la salle à manger et se figea en voyant que ce Madara attendait, installé à une table. D'un geste rapide, elle attrapa une des cartes et alla la lui donner en disant :

- J'espère que vous n'avez pas attendu longtemps.

Madara releva les yeux ébènes vers elle et elle se sentit rougir sous autant de sérieux.  
Les gens d'ici n'étaient pas comme ça. Même les quelques voyageurs qui pouvaient passer étaient en général très joyeux, bavards, avenants mais ce garçon là était tellement impassible, comme s'il n'avait pas l'autorisation de rire ou même de sourire.  
La fillette détourna les yeux, gênée et Madara murmura :

- Je viens d'arriver.

Là dessus, il ouvrit la carte. Il la mémorisa d'un coup d'oeil, sharingans activés, profitant que la fillette ne regarde pas pour les utiliser mais fit quand même mine de la lire pour réfléchir à la situation.

Il avait repéré la demeure sans soucis, mais un problème important s'était imposé à lui. Elle était totalement vide. Quelques gardes étaient présents, faisant des tours de ronde, de temps en temps mais, en visitant un peu, il n'avait pas vu la moindre trace du seigneur qu'il devait assassiner et il devait absolument savoir s'il se trouvait dans le coin afin de ne pas perdre de temps.

Madara ne voulait donner aucune chance à son chef de clan de le rabaisser encore, et pour ça, il devait obtenir des renseignements. Et la meilleure façon d'y arriver était d'interroger les habitants du village.

Son regard se posa à nouveau sur la fillette, qui semblait de plus en plus gênée par son silence et il se retint de soupirer en se disant qu'il ne serait pas difficile de la questionner à ce propos. Vu que ses parents, à priori, tenaient l'auberge, elle y passait sûrement beaucoup de temps, et elle devait entendre des rumeurs, durant les repas, entendre les clients parler et c'était ce dont il avait besoin.

À vu d'oeil, elle était faible, et ça ne serait pas dur pour lui de faire ami-ami avec elle jusqu'à obtenir les réponses dont il avait besoin.

- Je prendrais des inarizushi avec un bol de soupe au miso et de la sauce au soja salée.  
- Bien. Ca arrivera dans quelques minutes.

Il acquiesça doucement et Azami rougit à nouveau avant de reprendre la carte et filer en cuisine pour préparer le repas de son client. Sur un plateau, elle déposa les couverts dont Madara aurait besoin, le bol de soupe qu'elle venait de faire réchauffer puis les six inarizushi sur l'assiette avec la petite coupelle pour la sauce.

Puis, avec beaucoup d'attention, elle l'apporta lentement jusqu'à la salle à manger, déposa le plateau sur la table et présenta son repas à Madara qui en bavait presque d'avance tellement il avait faim et l'odeur de la soupe lui plaisait assez. Mais quand Azami se leva, il demanda :

- Tu pourrais rester un peu avec moi ? Pour me tenir compagnie.

La fillette hésita un instant, ne s'attendant pas à être invitée de cette façon, puis elle regarda autour d'elle mais étant donné que la salle étant vide, elle n'avait pas à courir dans tous les sens alors elle acquiesça lentement, tira un zabuton pour s'asseoir à son tour et intérieurement, Madara se dit que c'était plus facile que ce qu'il avait imaginé.  
Il entama son repas sans attendre, souhaitant caler son estomac avant toute chose et il demanda :

- Tu habites ici ou .. ?  
- Oui ! L'auberge appartient à mes parents et j'ai ma propre chambre, au dessus de la salle de bain.

Surpris, Madara releva doucement les yeux vers la fillette. Il n'avait pas l'habitude de ça.

À la forteresse Uchiha, tous les enfants de son âge étaient entrainés, sans exception, pour devenir des guerriers et il s'en était rendu compte rapidement, les rires ne faisaient pas vraiment partie du quotidien là bas. Quand il était seul avec son frère, ça lui arrivait de rire, bien entendu, quoique moins que son cadet mais ça n'était pas pareil.

La gamine dégageait tellement de chaleur quand elle souriait. Ses yeux argentés brillaient, on pouvait y retrouver sa joie et elle lui sembla tellement innocente.

Alors c'était ça, un enfant qui n'avait jamais connu la guerre ? Ca lui sembla tellement étranger mais tellement rassurant, dans un sens. Et c'était pour ce genre de personne qu'il se battait. Pour protéger la pureté d'une gamine comme elle.

- Et tu t'appelles Azami, c'est ça ?  
- Oui. Azami Sarue.  
- C'est un beau prénom, ça te va bien.

Azami rougit, ne s'attendant pas à un compliment et Madara avala une gorgée de soupe avant de demander :

- Tu travailles ici tous les jours ?  
- J'aide mes parents oui. Mais ils me laissent les fins de semaine pour souffler et aller voir mes amis.  
- Après demain, c'est samedi, c'est ça ?

Elle hocha la tête avec un grand sourire et Madara réfléchit un instant avant de demander, feignant la timidité :

- Je pourrais venir avec toi ?  
- S-si vous voulez.  
- Tu peux me tutoyer.  
- Mais vous êtes un client et .. ma mère …  
- Je te le demande, Azami.

La fillette rougit devant le léger sourire que lui offrait Madara et elle se racla la gorge en disant :

- D'accord. Je te présenterais à tout le monde. S'il fait beau, on ira au lac pour se baigner.  
- Ça m'a l'air bien oui.  
- Azami ?

En entendant son père l'appeler depuis la porte de la pièce, Azami se redressa brusquement et regarda son parent en disant :

- D-désolée, papa, mais …  
- En cuisine. Maintenant.

Elle acquiesça lentement, s'inclina légèrement devant Madara et rejoignit la cuisine, la tête basse et l'air défait.

L'Uchiha regarda le père de la gamine le considérer et quand l'adulte s'en alla, il se concentra sur son repas en se disant qu'il aurait tout le temps qu'il voudrait cette fin de semaine s'il voulait tirer des informations de la gamine.

- Je ne veux pas que tu lui parles !  
- Mais papa …

Daiki avait tellement eu peur, en voyant sa fille discuter avec le shinobi. Il avait reconnu l'emblème, bien entendu, et il était hors de question qu'elle côtoie quelqu'un de possiblement dangereux.

- Il a été gentil et …  
- Fin de la discussion. Va dans ta chambre, je vais terminer le service. Et tu n'en sors pas.  
- Mais …  
- Azami, je ne me répéterais pas !

Azami soupira, frustrée avant d'enlever son tablier avec agacement, le lancer près des autres, à côté de la cuisinière et monter dans sa chambre via le petit escalier en colimaçon. Elle claqua la porte, s'assit sur son futon en croisant les bras et bouda au moins dix minutes avant de s'allonger et attendre que le sommeil vienne la chercher.  
Dans la cuisine, une fois la réception fermée et les derniers repas servis, Hana s'approcha de son mari, inquiète de le voir aussi froid et lui demanda :

- Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ?  
- Ce gosse là .. c'est un shinobi ..  
- Tu en as une preuve ?  
- J'ai vu l'emblème dans son dos. C'est un Uchiha.  
- Ça ne veux rien dire. Il était armé ?  
- Non mais …  
- Si ça se trouve, il a juste trouvé le haori sur un ancien champ de bataille ou quelque chose comme ça. Ne punis pas ta fille si elle n'a pas fait d'erreur.  
- Je ne l'ai pas punie mais …  
- Je l'ai entendue claquer la porte depuis l'autre côté de l'auberge. Ne t'en fais pas, Daiki, Azami est prudente, elle sait qu'elle ne doit pas faire confiance à n'importe qui.  
- Ce gosse est louche ..  
- C'est juste un gosse. Allez, maintenant, viens te coucher, la journée a été longue.

Vaincu, Daiki hocha la tête et suivit sa femme jusqu'à leur chambre, où il passa une nuit pour le moins agréable.


	2. Chapter 2

**Ichigo** : Pour ce qui est des spoils, j'espère qu'ils ne t'empêcheront pas trop de lire la fic ! C'est un peu comme _L'école cachée_. Rien de majeur mais spoil quand même :/ Madara, je ne le voyais de toutes façons pas être un enfant comme les autres mais tu verras que l'influence d'Azami sur lui sera assez notable ;) Ah oui, y'a un peu de lecture ! Mais il y aura un peu de tout. de l'action, des passages peut être bizarres, peut être même de l'humour ! :D

**Xim** : Merci beaucoup :) J'espère que la fic te plaira :D

**Kisous** : Héhé, t'inquiète pas, Madara ne se laissera pas faire ! Sinon, ça ne serait pas vraiment Madara :)

* * *

Ce vendredi matin, Azami se réveilla aussi bougonne que la veille. La façon que son père avait eue de la disputer, sans raison, en plus ! lui était restée sur l'estomac. Il ne disait rien, d'habitude, quand elle parlait avec les clients s'il n'y avait rien d'autre à faire. Il était d'ailleurs le premier à rire des histoires des voyageurs et appréciait autant qu'elle de les écouter.

Elle frotta ses yeux en se pinçant les lèvres avant d'aller prendre son petit déjeuner et s'écraser dans les bras de sa mère qui caressa doucement son dos en l'embrassant sur le front avant de murmurer :

- Ne t'inquiète pas pour ton père, il ne t'en veut pas ..  
- Mais j'ai rien fait de mal !  
- Je sais ma grande. Mais tu le connais autant que moi, non ? Il est grognon, des fois, ça arrive .. Et ça t'arrive à toi aussi.  
- C'est Madara qui m'avait dit de m'asseoir avec lui, pour lui tenir compagnie ..  
- Je comprends. Mais on va faire un accord. Si tu nettoies tout le couloir et que tu gardes l'accueil toute la journée, demain, tu pourras aller camper près des lacs avec Shiho, Taku et Yume, d'accord ? Comme tu avais demandé, la semaine dernière …  
- Avec Madara ?  
- Il faudra que tu lui demandes s'il veut venir mais je n'y vois aucun problème.  
- Pour de vrai !?  
- Oui, mais tu fais d'abord ce que je t'ai demandé !

Azami hocha rapidement la tête, trop heureuse d'avoir la permission de passer du temps avec ses amis avant d'aller chercher de l'eau au puits, une brosse ainsi qu'un torchon mais elle pâlit en voyant l'état du couloir en question. Il avait plu, dans la nuit, et à priori, quelqu'un avait oublié d'enlever ses chaussures. Le tour complet de l'auberge était à faire !

Maudissant sa mère de l'avoir piégée de cette façon, la fillette se rendit du côté de l'accueil pour y commencer et entreprit de frotter le parquet, agenouillée au sol, l'essuyant rapidement après pour ne pas que les clients s'y mouillent les pieds.

Elle détestait cette corvée. Pire, elle détestait de devoir faire ça juste pour aller camper ! Pourquoi fallait-il à chaque fois que sa mère trouve ce genre d'accord ? Pourquoi ne pouvait-elle pas dire oui et la laisser tranquille !? Ses journées étaient déjà bien assez longues comme ça et elle en avait marre de devoir en plus se rabaisser au niveau d'une servante.

Le monde était vraiment pas juste.

Surtout que Madara, lui, il semblait pas avoir ces problèmes. Elle ne savait rien de lui, mais elle en était sûre, ses parents ne l'obligeaient pas à laver le sol. Et pour laisser son fils partir comme ça, seul, ils devaient être super gentils ! Elle rêvait d'avoir des parents comme ça !

Agacée par une mèche de cheveux qui s'échappait de son bandeau, elle se redressa pour la coincer dans son chignon et rougit en voyant deux pieds à un petit mètre d'elle. Elle avait tellement ruminé qu'elle ne les avait pas remarqués avant. Gênée, elle releva la tête et cligna plusieurs fois en voyant Madara se tenir là et la regarder de haut, une main sur la hanche.

- Je t'ai appelée trois fois.  
- J-je suis désolée, j'ai pas entendu …  
- Je peux t'aider ?  
- M-m'aider .. ?

Étonnée, elle regarda le seau, puis la brosse avant de demander :

- Pourquoi est ce que tu ferais ça ?

Madara haussa une épaule et sourit légèrement en disant :

- Ça ira plus vite et je n'ai rien à faire.  
- M-mais je …  
- Laisse moi juste essuyer le parquet si tu ne veux pas que je me salisse à ta place.

La fillette passa le revers de sa main gauche sur sa joue, pour avoir une bonne raison de détourner les yeux, se mettant ainsi de la poussière sur la peau et murmura :

- D-d'accord, mais si mon père arrive ..  
- Je lui expliquerais, ne t'en fais pas.

Azami hocha doucement la tête tandis que Madara s'agenouillait près d'elle et il prit le linge afin d'essuyer le parquet en silence alors la fillette reprit le brossage du plancher, avec toujours autant de hargne.  
Après quelques minutes, elle ne tenait plus et elle lui demanda :

- Tes parents te font faire ça, toi aussi ?

Un petit blanc s'installa et pour cause, Madara ne s'attendait pas du tout à une question pareille et ne savait pas quoi répondre directement. Il cligna, plusieurs fois, l'esprit étrangement vide et finit par répondre un petit oui pas spécialement convaincant mais qui suffit à donner un peu de courage à sa coéquipière du moment. Du coin de l'oeil, il l'observa serrer les dents et l'air déterminé et d'un côté, il n'avait pas apprécié devoir lui mentir tellement elle lui semblait honnête dans ses actions.

Non, il ne nettoyait pas le par-terre. Non, il ne faisait pas le ménage, ni de corvées, et c'était d'ailleurs la première fois qu'il s'y mettait pour la simple et bonne raison qu'il n'en avait pas le temps. Ses entrainements étaient parfois interminables et c'était déjà un miracle qu'il puisse manger à chaque repas tellement son professeur pouvait parfois être draconien. Mais il n'avait pas le choix, il était l'avenir de son clan.

Et voir cette gamine se démener autant pour qu'un parquet soit propre était assez spécial. Elle ruminait, il pouvait le voir facilement et il avait envie de lui demander pourquoi mais, gêné par leur relation naissante, même si pour lui, ça n'était que pour le bien d'une mission, il n'osait pas. Et il n'en eut de toutes façons pas besoin.

- Maman m'a dit que si je nettoyais tous les couloir correctement, je pourrais aller camper avec mes amis demain. T-tu pourras venir, si tu veux.  
- Tu crois ? Je ne gênerais pas ?  
- Non, ne t'inquiète pas ! Ils sont très gentils, à part Taku qui veut tout le temps me faire des bisous. Mais ils t'aimeront bien je pense …  
- D'accord, je viendrais.  
- Pour de vrai !?

Le sourire qu'elle lui adressa était un nouveau mystère, pour Madara. Autant d'enthousiasme, d'authenticité. Il avait seulement dit qu'il l'accompagnerait, ce qui en soit, l'arrangeait bien lui et pourtant, elle semblait prendre ça pour une nouvelle tellement importante.  
Sincèrement gêné, il hocha la tête, observant toujours ses réactions et son sourit s'agrandit tandis qu'elle répondait :

- Tu verras, on va bien s'amuser. Taku ramène la tente de son père alors on devrait avoir de la place mais …  
- Ca me dérange pas de dormir dehors s'il y a un feu.  
- Oh ..

Elle réfléchit un instant, en le regardant d'un air lucide et murmura :

- Pourquoi tu as pris une chambre à l'auberge alors ?  
- J'ai dit que ça ne me dérangeait pas, pas que j'aimais ça au point de le faire tout le temps.

La fillette rougit, gênée et hocha la tête en disant :

- Je comprends. Mais on ne te laissera pas dormir dehors, tu sais. Et puis, Taku allumera un feu de toutes façons. On ira les voir demain après midi, si ça te va.  
- D'accord.  
- P-pourquoi tu es venu par ici ? Tu dois voir de la famille ou quelque chose comme ça ?

Madara acquiesça, heureux qu'elle lui donne une bonne excuse et précisa :

- Je dois aller voir mon oncle, qui habite au Pays de la foudre. Mes parents m'ont accompagné jusqu'ici et il viendra me chercher la semaine prochaine.  
- Oh. Et tes parents, ils ont pas peur ?  
- Un peu … Ils ont peur des shinobis surtout …

Madara avait voulu testé la réaction de la fillette à ce sujet mais celle ci fut pour le moins singulière. Elle éclata de rire. D'un rire cristallin et qui lui allait étrangement bien, puis elle murmura :

- Ils sont bêtes. Il n'y a pas de shinobis ici.  
- Vraiment ?  
- Oui. C'est l'armée de Sato-sama qui nous protège. Ils viennent des fois ici pour voir s'il n'y a pas de problème, puis ils repartent. Mais il n'y a jamais de problème.  
- Ça a l'air très calme, dans le coin. Mes parents se sont sûrement inquiétés pour rien.

La fillette acquiesça avant de reprendre son travail et Madara préféra ne pas poser beaucoup plus de questions. Il ne voulait pas être trop pesant. Après tout, elle n'avait sûrement jamais été interrogée et elle semblait tellement ingénue qu'il n'aurait pas besoin de chercher trop loin pour avoir ses réponses.

Ils passèrent une grande partie de la matinée à nettoyer le fameux couloir. Celui à l'intérieur du carré que formait l'auberge, ainsi que celui à l'extérieur, et Madara n'avait jamais connu une tâche aussi simple mais aussi physique en même temps. Bien sûr, ses entrainements étaient difficiles, mais rester agenouillé toute la matinée à frotter un parquet lui avait donné mal au dos, aux genoux et aux épaules. Et quand il posait les yeux sur la petite Azami, qui du haut de ses neufs ans, de son mètre vingt et de sa vingtaine de kilos, se démenait comme un diable, il se disait qu'elle devait être sacrément contente d'aller camper étant donné qu'elle n'avait pas montré le moindre signe de faiblesse. Ou en tous cas, elle ne s'était pas plainte de douleurs. Elle avait transpiré, avait secoué les bras pour se les dégourdir un peu, ainsi que ses jambes mais n'avait pas perdu son sourire, même quand un client maladroit avait salit le couloir qu'elle venait de nettoyer.

Dans un sens, il appréciait sa simplicité et sa naïveté. Elle ne parlait pas trop, ce qui était appréciable, son sourire illuminait la journée un peu grise et son rire était doux à l'oreille. Il savait, il avait eu de la chance de rencontrer quelqu'un comme ça. Quelqu'un de normal.

Il s'était tout de même chargé d'aller chercher lui même l'eau au puits, étant donné que ça n'était pas lourd. Pas pour lui, en tous cas et il l'avait fait malgré l'insistance de la fillette qui s'était sentie tellement gênée de le voir porter le seau.

Azami était, elle, heureuse de se faire un nouvel ami, même si elle savait que Madara ne resterait pas longtemps. Elle aimait voir de nouveaux visages et il était de bonne compagnie. Il avait une voix douce, un sourire difficile à déclencher mais communicatif et, elle avait honte de le penser, Madara était un beau garçon. Pas comme Taku ou les autres enfants du village. Madara ressemblait à une prince !

La fillette dût déjeuner avec son père, qui soupira en voyant dans quel état sa fille s'était mise et il lui nettoya lui même la joue, ce qui la fit rougir quand elle pensa que Madara l'avait sûrement trouvée sale mais quand elle se retrouva, après le repas, à l'accueil, il l'y rejoignit, l'air nonchalant. Ils s'installèrent ensemble dans un petit canapé, habituellement réservé aux clients qui devaient patienter mais Azami savait qu'elle aurait le temps de retourner derrière le comptoir entre le moment où la cloche résonnerait et où le client se présenterait à elle. Et en voyant que Madara ne la lâchait pas du regard, elle se détourna et demanda :

- Tu as des frères et soeurs ?  
- J'ai un petit frère oui. Il a .. un peu plus d'un an de moins que moi mais il est parti chez ma tante dans le sud.  
- Oh .. Il s'appelle comment ?  
- Izuna.  
- D'accord.  
- Et toi ?  
- Non, je suis toute seule. Maman m'a dit qu'ils avaient voulu avoir un deuxième enfant mais que ça avait pas fonctionné.

Azami haussa une épaule, l'air indifférente et Madara sourit légèrement en disant :

- Tu sais, tu as de la chance, comme ça, tes parents n'ont qu'à s'occuper de toi. Genre, à ton anniversaire, tu dois avoir de gros cadeaux, non ?  
- Des cadeaux .. ? Je ne .. comprends pas.

L'Uchiha fronça les sourcils, pensant qu'elle se moquait de lui mais Azami semblait tellement sincère qu'il comprit qu'elle n'en avait pas reçu. Jamais. Ses parents n'en avaient d'ailleurs sûrement pas les moyens. Et en regardant autour de lui, il pensa que l'auberge devait prendre toutes leurs économies. Ils ne pouvaient même pas envoyer leur fille à l'école parce qu'ils avaient besoin d'elle ici, à faire le travail d'un adulte. Cependant, elle savait lire, semblait à l'aise en calculs mais l'écriture n'avait pas l'air d'être son fort, il l'avait vu faire un erreur dans son prénom, la veille.

Lui, au bastion, n'avait jamais manqué de rien. Son éducation, en dehors des heures d'entrainement, étaient assurée par Hikari-sensei, une shinobi ayant été blessée à la guerre, qui enseignait aux jeunes l'histoire du monde, celle du clan Uchiha, l'écriture, les mathématiques. Il avait même reçu des cours de calligraphie et il comprit, en voyant Azami, qu'il avait de la chance, même s'il pensait qu'une telle inégalité n'était pas normale. La fillette semblait intelligente et pour lui, ça n'était pas logique qu'elle n'ait pas une éducation digne de ce nom parce qu'elle n'était pas née dans la bonne famille.  
Remarquant qu'elle l'interrogeait toujours du regard, il força un sourire et la rassura :

- Ca ne se fait sûrement que dans ma famille. Pour nos anniversaire, nos parents nous offre des cadeaux.  
- Quel genre de cadeau ?  
- Et bien …

Un sabre ? Une petite faux qu'il avait ramené là, pour la mission ? Son éventail qui attendait sagement dans sa chambre qu'il soit assez habile pour l'utiliser ?

- Izuna a reçu un livre d'Histoire, la dernière fois.

Ce qui était totalement vrai.

- C'est vrai ? Et toi ?  
- Oh moi …

Madara détourna les yeux, gêné de ne pas trouver quelque chose de potable avant de hausser une épaule et dire :

- Moi, j'ai que des petits trucs tu sais. Mes parents chouchoutent surtout Izuna parce qu'il est le plus jeune.  
- Oh, ça n'est pas vraiment juste, ça.  
- C'est comme ça. Ça ne me dérange pas, si j'avais les moyens, je lui ferais aussi de beaux cadeaux.  
- Tu l'aimes bien, ton frère ?  
- Oui, beaucoup, pourquoi ?  
- Taku a une petite soeur mais il la déteste. Il dit qu'elle pleure toute le temps, même la nuit et pour rien en plus !  
- Je suis certain qu'il pleurait aussi beaucoup quand il était bébé …

Azami le dévisagea un instant avant d'éclater de rire en hochant la tête, amusée qu'il parle de son ami aussi facilement et Madara, à sa grande surprise, pouffa de rire aussi, quoiqu'il était loin d'être aussi amusé que sa nouvelle amie. Il savait parfaitement qu'il détesterait aussi que ses parents aient un nouvel enfant et qu'il pleure tout le temps.  
Quand la fillette fut calmée, elle s'étira et avoua :

- J'aimerais bien aller faire une sieste mais maman m'a dit que je devais rester ici toute la journée pour pouvoir aller au camping.  
- Tu n'as pas l'air fatiguée, pourtant.  
- J'ai pas dit que je l'étais mais j'aime bien dormir l'après midi. C'est agréable, surtout quand on a travaillé tout le matin.

Madara acquiesça et la clochette retentit dans la pièce alors d'un mouvement rapide, Azami alla patienter derrière le comptoir mais ça n'était que le poissonnier qui venait faire sa livraison. Déçue, Azami lui indiqua de faire comme à son habitude et retourna s'installer prendre de Madara en lui confiant :

- C'est le festival de l'été, lundi alors on attend beaucoup de clients. Il paraît même que Sato-sama reviendra à ce moment là.

Le regard de Madara, qui était jusque là attentionné sur ce que la fillette faisait, se fit d'un coup beaucoup plus concerné. Oh, il n'avait rien contre leur bavardage, les appréciait même mais sa mission reprenait le dessus au moment même où elle avait parlé de sa cible.

- Sato-sama ?  
- C'est le seigneur du comté de Kunamoto mais il protège aussi le comté de Samohara. Et en général, il fait une apparition dans tous les festivals du coin.  
- Mais .. Il est où, en ce moment ?  
- On ne sait pas vraiment. L'armée est passée, il y a quelques jours en direction de l'est …

Elle haussa une épaule et Madara réfléchit un moment.  
En direction de l'est, il n'y avait pas de clan shinobi majeur. Seulement un clan mineur qui n'était franchement pas une menace, même si le Sato s'alliait avec eux. Et il pouvait bien attendre qu'il revienne pour l'assassiner. Peut être pas le jour du festival, étant donné qu'il y aurait beaucoup trop de civils et qu'il serait sûrement très surveillé mais une fois qu'il serait rentré chez lui, ça serait parfait.  
Il hocha la tête pour lui même et releva les yeux quand Azami murmura :

- Tu es bizarre, des fois.  
- Bizarre ?  
- On dirait que tu es un peu dans ton monde.

Il fronça les sourcils, n'aimant pas spécialement le qualificatif mais elle lui servit un de ses grands sourires en ajoutant :

- Je ne dis pas que ça n'est pas bien. Mais tu n'es pas comme les garçons d'ici.  
- C'est à dire ?  
- Tu verras bien demain, si tu te dégonfles pas !  
- Je ne me dégonfle jamais !  
- On verra. Tu sais nager au moins ?  
- Oui.

Madara leva la tête vers le plafond en entendant que la pluie se remettait à tomber et demanda :

- Et s'il pleut demain ?  
- Il ne pleuvra pas. Et s'il pleut, Taku connait le chemin pour aller à la grotte du Crâne. On y sera à l'abri.  
- La grotte du Crâne ?  
- On l'appelle comme ça parce qu'elle ressemble à un crâne un peu. Mais elle est assez grande pour qu'on puisse y dormir.  
- Tes parents n'ont pas peur de te laisser aller camper ?  
- Non. On y va de temps en temps, et puis Taku connait bien les bois. Et on ne s'éloignera pas du chemin, de toutes façons. On ne peut pas se perdre.

Et vous faire attaquer ? Pensa Madara mais il n'osa pas poser la question. La gamine semblait tellement rassurée par la présence de l'armée du Sato. Et à la voir aussi insouciante, il comprit qu'ils n'avaient jamais connu de réelle attaque ici. Elle avait dit que les shinobis n'étaient pas habituels, donc ils étaient en paix, dans leur petit village. C'était désirable, dans un sens.  
Madara aussi voulait vivre dans un monde de paix.  
Azami soupira longuement en ajustant son bandeau sur ses cheveux et demanda :

- Tes parents t'obligent à laisser pousser tes cheveux ?  
- Non, j'ai juste envie de les garder comme ça.  
- Moi, je dois les faire pousser mais Papa m'a dit qu'il me les coupera bientôt.  
- Pourquoi ça ?  
- Pour les vendre, bien sûr. Les perruquiers payent cher pour avoir de beaux cheveux. C'est pour ça que je ne dois pas les abimer ou les détacher.  
- Tu voudrais les garder longs ?  
- Je voudrais les avoir jusqu'aux fesses ! Et les laisser toujours jusque là !

Le garçon sourit, amusé par sa passion et elle ajouta :

- Et toi, tu les couperas ?  
- Non.  
- Tu vas ressembler à une fille après !

L'Uchiha secoua la tête d'un air désabusé, sous le rire de la fillette et se demanda vaguement si son frère avait un séjour aussi agréable, mais il se doutait que non.  
Après quelques minutes de silence, Madara soupira et avoua :

- Tu as mal écrit mon prénom hier, sur le registre.  
- Oh, je suis vraiment désolée ! J-je ne ..

Un petit nœud se forma dans le ventre de Madara quand il la vit pâlir autant et être aussi paniquée alors il posa une main sur son épaule, pour la calmer et sourit :

- Ca n'est pas grave, ne t'en fais pas. Je peux t'apprendre à bien l'écrire si tu veux.  
- Pour de vrai ?  
- Bien sûr. Tu as des plumes supplémentaires ?  
- Oui, viens …

Elle lui sourit et le mena jusqu'au comptoir. Elle sortit un parchemin vierge ainsi que deux plumes et un petit encrier en disant :

- Papa dit que l'encre coute cher mais bon …  
- Je payerais une recharge, s'il dit quelque chose.  
- Tu es riche ?  
- Non mais mes parents m'ont donné trop d'argent pour l'auberge alors je peux en faire ce que je veux.

Azami acquiesça, l'air impressionnée et Madara plaça correctement le parchemin devant lui, trempa une des plumes dans l'encrier et nota son prénom avec précision avant de tourner le support vers la jeune fille qui regarda un instant les symboles avant de dire :

- Ah oui, j'avais pas pensé à ça. Il y a encore beaucoup de mots que je sais pas écrire mais c'est maman qui m'apprend …  
- Il n'y a pas d'école ici ?  
- Si, au château de Sato-sama mais il faut payer cher pour y aller.

Azami détourna immédiatement les yeux en préparant sa plume tandis que Madara se sentait légèrement gêné par la situation et la regarda tirer la langue en s'appliquant de reproduire les symboles qu'il avait tracé. Il sourit pour la féliciter puis il continua, le coeur léger, à lui apprendre certains mots qu'elle disait ne pas maitriser.

Cependant, quand Daiki arriva et vit toute l'encre qu'ils avaient utilisé, Azami sembla se tasser sur elle même tandis que son père serrait les mâchoires pour éviter de la disputer devant un client mais Madara se plaça entre eux et prit la parole :

- Ne vous énervez pas contre Azami, s'il vous plait. J'ai insisté pour lui apprendre quelques mots et je vous rembourserais l'encre. Le double même.

L'adulte, surpris devant le comportement protecteur du shinobi, cligna d'un air perdu avant de secouer la tête en disant :

- Je ne peux pas accepter.  
- Azami a beaucoup progressé, je vous assure. Et ça n'est pas un problème pour moi.  
- Mais l'argent ne ..  
- Acceptez, s'il vous plait.

Madara sortit sa petite bourse d'argent de la poche de sa veste neutre, la tendit à l'adulte qui l'accepta d'un air réticent avant de dire :

- Merci, beaucoup. Azami, au bain et tu vas aider ta mère à servir les diners. Rapidement.

Azami se dépêcha de contourner le comptoir, adressa un regard mi désolé mi reconnaissant à Madara avant d'approcher son père en gardant la tête basse. Elle tira sur sa main pour l'embrasser sur la joue avant de courir vers la salle de bain, profitant qu'elle soit vide.  
Daiki regarda alors Madara, qui ne baissa pas les yeux, lui et murmura :

- Je sais ce que tu es, qui tu es et si tu fais du mal à ma fille …  
- Que feriez vous ?

L'adulte frissonna de le ton froid et arrogant du shinobi qui lui faisait face, les bras croisés mais gardant son courage, il murmura :

- J'ai des amis. D'anciens shinobis. Ils sauront quoi faire.  
- Il n'y a rien de tel que d'anciens shinobis. Nous ne prenons pas notre retraite. Nous mourrons au combat avec honneur ou nous ne sommes plus personne. Mais, Sarue-san, ne pensez pas qu'ils fassent le poids contre moi.

Et Madara disparut dans un nuage de fumée, n'ayant aucune envie de prouver ses dires et révéler sa position. Mais il le savait, le paternel allait peut être poser des problèmes.


	3. Chapter 3

**Kisous** : Héhé, j'espère que la suite te plaira autant =)

**Ichigo** : Je voulais que les deux personnages soient fondamentalement différents ! Mais à certains passages, on pourra dire qu'ils se ressemblent, sur certains points ! Mais je n'en dis pas plus pour le moment :p

**angel-ofshadow** : Oui ! :) 6 chapitres, en tout :) Mais il ne ferait pas ça pour n'importe qui ;)

* * *

Azami était tellement excitée par le week end à venir qu'elle en avait très mal dormi. Et qu'au lieu de profiter de son jour de repos pour dormir plus tard, elle descendit à huit heures tapantes pour aller prendre son petit déjeuner. Son père, présent dans la pièce, la regarda d'un air suspect avant de demander :

- Qu'est ce que tu fais déjà levée ?  
- Maman a dit que je pouvais aller camper avec Taku et les autres ! Et même avec Madara.  
- Pardon .. ?  
- Si, elle m'a dit hier.  
- Tu pourrais aller la chercher ?

Azami avala une bouchée d'omelette, l'air contrarié avant d'aller chercher sa mère à l'accueil et prendre sa place pendant qu'Hana rejoignait le paternel dans la cuisine. Celui ci fronça les sourcils en voyant sa femme et annonça :

- Azami n'ira pas camper avec ce .. Madara.  
- Pourquoi ?  
- C'est un shinobi. Il m'a menacé hier et ..  
- Oh, Daiki, soit réaliste. Ce gamin ne ferait jamais de mal à notre fille. Tu ne les as pas vus hier ? Il l'a aidée, il lui a tenu compagnie toute la journée. C'est un gentil garçon.  
- Alors ça ne te fait rien que …  
- Je te connais, tu l'as sûrement cherché .. Laisse donc ta fille aller camper avec ses amis, elle ne risque rien.  
- Et ce Madara ? Il s'est interposé entre elle et moi et …  
- Pour la protéger. C'est vrai que c'est choquant comme comportement …

Daiki soupira en secouant la tête, n'aimant pas le ton condescendant de sa femme qui ajouta :

- Fais moi confiance un peu. Azami l'apprécie, ça se voit comme le nez au milieu de la figure et il ne restera pas longtemps, de toutes façons.  
- Bien ! Mais s'il arrive quelque chose à Azami ..

Hana interrompit son mari d'un regard froid avant de ressortir de la cuisine et adresser un léger sourire à Madara qui se dirigeait vers la salle à manger. Il la regarda d'un air sérieux un instant, se demandant pourquoi elle lui souriait de cette façon et Hana murmura :

- Je vais prévenir Azami que vous êtes levé, si vous le souhaitez.  
- Elle pourra venir prendre son petit déjeuner avec moi ?  
- Il me semble qu'elle l'a déjà commencé mais ça ne me dérange pas.

L'Uchiha la remercia d'un sourire, se disant que son air angélique avait sûrement charmé la mère et alla attendre dans la salle à manger tandis qu'Hana retournait à l'accueil de l'auberge où elle retrouva sa fille.  
Celle ci avait l'air minée, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine et elle lui jeta un regard froid mais l'adulte lui sourit en murmurant :

- Madara t'attend pour le petit déjeuner.  
- Papa est méchant, il veut pas que j'aille camper …  
- C'est réglé, tu peux y aller. Allez, dépêche toi avant que ton assiette refroidisse !

La fillette changea immédiatement d'humeur et un sourire d'une oreille à l'autre apparut à la place de sa moue contrariée. Elle courut au travers du jardin, trop pressée pour en faire le tour, récupéra son assiette à la cuisine en ignorant le regard froid de son père avant de rejoindre Madara à table. Celui ci la regarda avec un léger sourire, amusé qu'elle soit essoufflée pour si peu et attendit qu'elle soit installée pour la taquiner :

- Je pensais que tu m'avais oublié !  
- Oh non ! Mais mon papa a voulu parler avec maman pour le camping ..  
- On pourra toujours y aller, n'est ce pas ?

Azami hocha la tête avec un grand sourire et Madara fut rassuré que les plans n'aient pas changé. Au moins il allait pouvoir s'éloigner de ce paternel un peu trop protecteur à son goût.

Les enfants passèrent la matinée à préparer leurs affaires pour le week end et Madara se dit qu'emporter une arme ne serait jamais de trop alors il planqua un kunai dans le fond de sa besace. Surtout si les amis du père d'Azami venaient fureter. Oh, bien sûr, il n'aurait sûrement aucun problème de venir à bout d'une bande de shinobis à la retraite à mains nues mais il valait mieux être prudent. Et si ça arrivait, il allait devoir protéger Azami des combats, il ne voulait pas qu'elle soit blessée.  
Elle représentait son rêve, en quelques sortes, avec son innocence et son authenticité.

Après un déjeuné rapide, sous le regard agacé de Daiki, les amis se préparèrent à partir. Le ciel était totalement dégagé et c'était sûrement le temps idéal pour aller camper. Azami embrassa sa mère, son père avant de prendre Madara par la main, innocemment, et le tirer vers la sortie de l'auberge en disant :

- Viens, les autres savent pas qu'on doit venir …

L'Uchiha acquiesça et ils se mirent à courir dans les ruelles du village jusqu'à rejoindre trois enfants.

Le premier, Taku, était le plus âgé du haut de ses quatorze ans et était un garçon bedonnant. Son visage était aussi rond qu'une pastèque et sa coupe au bol était légèrement ridicule. Ses petits yeux marrons se posèrent d'un air mauvais sur Madara, étant donné qu'il n'aimait pas les étrangers.

Ensuite, il y avait la petite Shiho était une fillette de onze ans, avec de longs cheveux blonds, ondulés et un air un peu fatigué. Elle était grande, pour son âge, un peu maigrichonne mais son faible sourire faisait chaud au coeur.

Et pour finir, Yume était la plus jeune du groupe d'amis. Petite rousse aux yeux bleus, l'air un peu empotée et elle rougit immédiatement en voyant Madara qui comprenait ce qu'Azami avait voulu dire en lui précisant qu'il n'était pas comme les gens d'ici. Pour ne pas paraître méchant, oui, ils avaient tous l'air de paysans.

Azami fit rapidement les présentations, enthousiaste avant d'annoncer qu'ils pouvaient se mettre en route et Taku, après une dernière œillade vers le nouveau venu, mena la petite troupe vers les montagnes.

Madara marchait à côté d'Azami, observant d'un air impassible le dos de l'ainé. La fillette lui avait dit qu'il essayait de lui voler des baisers et ça n'aurait pas été méchant s'ils avaient été du même age mais il avait quand même cinq ans de plus qu'elle. Et Madara trouvait ça dégueulasse de vouloir ternir l'innocence de la petite Azami.

Il posa le regard sur elle et elle lui adressa un des sourires dont elle avait le secret avant de dire :

- On arrivera rapidement. J'espère qu'on ira nager aujourd'hui ! Et que l'eau ne sera pas trop fraiche !  
- Il y a un lac, c'est ça ?  
- Oui. Normalement, on va poser la tente juste à côté.

Madara acquiesça et ils marchèrent jusqu'à attendre une clairière avec, en effet, un petit lac au milieu. Ses rives étaient couvertes d'herbe et de mousse, avec quelques arbres par ci par là. L'étendue d'eau semblait assez profonde mais d'un coup d'oeil, Madara remarqua une corde, accrochée à une branche haute d'un arbre proche de l'eau ainsi qu'une petite plateforme en bois servant sûrement de plongeoir.  
Taku posa son sac près d'un arbre et annonça :

- Le dernier à l'eau monte la tente !

Le garçon enleva rapidement son tee shirt et son pantalon et courut vers le lac d'un air enjoué, rapidement suivi par les autres. L'Uchiha jeta un coup d'oeil vers Azami pour savoir quoi faire mais elle soupira, lui sourit et dit :

- Je cours pas très vite de toutes façons, je ne gagne jamais …

Madara lui sourit, amusé devant son air résigné et se détourna quand la fillette commença à se dévêtir avant de lui même se mette en sous vêtements et l'accompagner jusqu'au lac. Une fois à côté, il la poussa à l'eau avant d'y entrer et quand elle remonta, crachant un peu d'eau fraiche, elle demanda :

- Hé ! Pourquoi t'as fait ça !?  
- Comme ça, c'est moi qui monterait la tente.

Azami éclata de rire devant la moue de Madara et l'éclaboussa avant de s'éloigner en quelques mouvements de brasse. Les trois autres étaient déjà en train de se chamailler de leur côté alors Madara soupira pour lui même, nagea vers Azami et elle lui sauta dessus pour essayer de le noyer, ce qui, bien entendu, ne fonctionna pas le moins du monde.

Même si l'eau était plutôt fraiche, les enfants y restèrent jusque tard le soir, à s'amuser. Ils firent une grande bataille d'eau, une compétition de celui qui nageait le plus loin, que Madara gagna avec arrogance, passèrent quelques temps à attraper les grenouilles qu'ils trouvèrent dans la vase puis, frigorifiés mais les joues douloureuses d'avoir autant rit, ils s'enroulèrent chacun dans une grande couverture pour se sécher et se rhabiller pendant que Taku allait chercher du bois pour allumer un feu. De son côté, Madara monta la tente en un temps record, selon les autres puis, voyant qu'Azami était en train de grelotter sur place, il alla lui frotter le dos pour l'aider à se réchauffer.  
Elle le regarda avec un grand sourire et demanda :

- Tu t'amuses autant qu'avec Izuna ?  
- Izuna et moi … On s'amuse différemment. On se bat souvent.  
- Ça aurait été amusant qu'il soit là, tu crois pas ?

Madara acquiesça, son frère lui manquant assez et quand Taku revint avec quelques branches à la main, il fronça les sourcils en se disant qu'il n'arriverait jamais à allumer un feu avec ça, mais il ne dit rien, ne voulant pas paraitre trop arrogant.

Il regarda l'autre garçon s'acharner plusieurs minutes avant de lui demander, très poliment, s'il n'avait pas besoin d'aide mais Taku refusa même qu'il s'approche de son tas de branches humides alors l'Uchiha prit Azami par la main et lui murmura de venir avec lui en l'entrainant vers la forêt proche.

- Qu'est ce qu'on va faire ?

La voix de la fillette semblait inquiète alors Madara lui sourit et lui répondit qu'ils allaient préparer leur propre feu. Il lui mit ensuite du bois sec dans les bras mais quand elle refusa de sortir du chemin, il dut se tourner vers elle en disant :

- Je saurais me repérer.  
- Mais tu connais pas la forêt ici. Et puis …  
- Tu me fais confiance ?

Madara plongea son regard dans les pupilles argentées de son amie et celle ci rougit, gêné avant d'acquiescer en disant :

- Je veux juste pas qu'on se perde …  
- Ne t'inquiète pas, tu te perdras jamais avec moi.

L'air décidé, elle plaça les branches sous un de ses bras afin d'attraper la main de Madara de l'autre pour être sûre de ne pas le perdre et Madara sourit légèrement avant de la mener dans la forêt, marchant sans un bruit par simple habitude jusqu'à ce qu'ils aient assez de bois pour allumer un feu et l'alimenter toute la nuit. Bien sûr, il lui faisait porter le moins lourd, tandis que lui avait dans un bras des morceaux de branches assez conséquents et quand ils retournèrent avec les autres, Taku le menaça du regard, jaloux que Madara prenne toute l'attention d'Azami mais l'Uchiha l'ignora, leur tourna le dos et posa les branches au sol avant d'installer quelques pierres afin de faire un petit cercle. Il forma ensuite un tas de bois acceptable, jeta un coup d'oeil aux autres mais ils étaient assez loin pour qu'ils ne voient rien alors Madara se pencha à l'oreille d'Azami et murmura :

- Ferme les yeux.

Elle l'interrogea du regard mais en voyant le regard sérieux de Madara, Azami s'exécuta et le garçon se dépêcha de former les sceaux de ses mains avant de lancer un léger katon afin d'embraser les branches.  
Azami rouvrit les yeux en entendant le crépitement des flammes mais Madara lui fit signe de se taire avec un sourire malicieux et murmura :

- Ça sera notre secret.

La fillette acquiesça, les joues rouges et tendit les mains vers le feu pour les réchauffer un peu avant de demander :

- Tu as faim ? Maman nous a fait des sandwich ..  
- Je veux bien.

Il rapprocha le sac d'Azami et elle y fouilla un instant avant de lui tendre un sandwich de la taille de son avant bras emballé dans du papier avant de croquer dans le sien avec appétit. Ils mangèrent ensemble en silence, tandis que les trois autres s'étaient rapprochés, Taku ayant trop froid pour continuer à faire sa tête de mule et celui ci racontait une histoire à propos des esprits qui hantaient les forêts alentours.

Puis, il enchaina sur les shinobis, ce qui sembla terroriser Yume et Shiho, mais Azami était totalement indifférente et regardait les flammes danser devant eux.

Madara n'appréciait pas l'histoire de Taku. Comment pouvait-il dire ds choses aussi horribles à propos des shinobis alors qu'il n'en avait sûrement jamais rencontrés ? Il parlait d'eux comme des mercenaires sans honneur, des horreurs sans nom et Madara n'aimait pas du tout qu'on le rabaisse comme ça, même si ça n'était pas dirigé contre lui.

- J'ai entendu dire que le shinobis tuaient sans ciller, murmura Taku, l'air indifférent. Papa n'arrête pas de dire qu'ils sont à éviter comme la peste et qu'ils ne devraient pas exister. Il dit aussi que l'armée de Sato-sama nous protégera toujours contre eux et qu'ils n'aurait pas la moindre chance de se défendre !

Sans le vouloir, Madara lâcha un petit rire cynique et les regards se tournèrent vers lui.

- Quelque chose à dire ? Siffla Taku.  
- Non, c'est juste que je pensais que les shinobis étaient forts ..  
- Forts ? Contre l'armée de Sato-sama, personne n'est fort. En plus, les shinobis, ils se battent avec le chakra. Un homme, un vrai, sait mettre son adversaire KO en un coup …

La moue sardonique de Madara ne sembla pas lui plaire parce que Taku se leva, leva les poings devant lui avec sérieux et grogna :

- Tu veux que je te le prouve peut être !?  
- Non, ça ira. Je te crois.

Le sarcasme s'entendait facilement dans la voix de l'Uchiha et Taku lui jeta un regard noir avant de se réinstaller tandis qu'Azami, effrayée, posait la main sur le bras de Madara en murmurant :

- Ne te bats pas contre lui, Taku est vraiment fort …  
- D'accord …

Elle lui adressa un sourire rassuré avant de poser la tête contre son bras en se rapprochant de lui, comme si elle ressentait le besoin de le retenir quand même.

Surpris par le geste, Madara n'osa pas bouger mais en voyant le regard haineux de Taku sur eux, il comprit que ça n'était pas quelque chose qui lui plaisait. Pire, Madara se sentait un peu à l'écart du groupe, parce qu'il était proche d'Azami. Ou bien était-il vraiment proche d'elle ? Comme un ami ?

Il ne savait pas quoi en penser. Il savait qu'après sa mission, il ne reviendrait sûrement pas dans le coin mais la fillette semblait s'être attachée à lui. Rapidement, vu les circonstances et il se demandait comment ça avait pu arriver. Il n'avait pourtant rien fait pour ça à part être agréable. Ou bien était-ce le genre d'endroit où l'insouciance était de mise. Ils ne connaissaient pas la guerre, juste la misère mais ça n'était pas pareil sans le désarroi de perdre sa famille, ses amis.

La méfiance n'avait pas sa place ici, ou pas sous la même forme que dans le monde qu'il connaissait. S'il ne savait pas qu'elle était civile, s'il n'en était pas totalement persuadé, jamais il n'aurait osé la toucher ou même l'approcher. Mais elle était là, la tête posée contre lui et il sentait son souffle lentement caresser ses bras nus. Il voyait ses yeux gris briller, vaciller sous les flammes. Et il trouva ça beau.

Ils restèrent comme ça une grande partie de la soirée, jusqu'à ce que la fatigue rattrape les autres. Madara ne la ressentait pas, loin d'avoir atteint ses propres limites mais à voir Azami commencer à s'endormir contre lui, il comprit qu'eux, n'étaient pas endurants.

Taku se leva le premier, tapa des mains et annonça, l'air sarcastique :

- C'est dommage, y'a que trois places dans la tente ..

L'Uchiha ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille. Il l'avait monté lui même et il savait que trois enfants là dedans étaient loin d'être la limite alors il grogna :

- Ne dis pas de bêtises et …  
- On vous laisse en amoureux. Passez une bonne nuit !

Là dessus, il entraina les fillettes dans la tente, noua les liens qui garderaient l'entrée fermée et le silence retomba. Azami, habituée des humeurs de son ami, se redressa en baillant, se frotta les yeux et sourit à Madara en disant :

- C'est pas grave … J'aime bien dormir sur l'herbe.

Mais Madara lui préparait déjà sa couverture pour qu'elle puisse s'y installer en lui murmurant que de toutes façons, il ne dormirait pas. La fillette sourit devant l'attention de son ami, s'installa sur le matelas improvisé et se couvrit en demandant :

- Tu vas dormir où, toi ?  
- Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi.

Azami regarda un instant les flammes avant de demander :

- Tu as fait comment pour allumer le feu ?  
- Il me restait une allumette.  
- Pourquoi tu n'as pas voulu que je regarde alors ?  
- Pour t'embêter !

La fillette pouffa de rire, ce qui rendit le mensonge de Madara un peu amer et il la regarda se blottir sur elle même pour s'endormir, s'assura qu'elle était assez loin du feu avant de se redresser et monter dans un arbre pour faire le guet, par simple habitude.

L'après midi avait été intéressante. Nouvelle aussi. Il ne s'était jamais baigné pour le plaisir, et même si son caleçon était toujours humide sous ses vêtements, il en garderait un bon souvenir. Les jeux des autres avaient été innocents, cette façon de vouloir se couler entre amis. Il n'avait pas apprécié que Taku le fasse à Azami, parce que celui ci était un peu cruel et l'avait laissé plus de temps que nécessaire sous l'eau.

Plus simplement, il n'aimait pas Taku. Il était arrogant, désagréable, avait insulté les shinobis, et en plus, il se permettait des choses avec des enfants. Il était plus âgé lui, et il profitait de l'innocence des fillettes, et ça rendait Madara malade. Lui même était mûr pour son âge, il avait tué plusieurs hommes déjà, son meilleur ami même, afin d'atteindre le niveau supérieur de ses pupilles et il ne l'avait pas fait par accident mais en connaissance de cause. Il était né pour tuer. Cela le rendait-il cruel, lui aussi ? Non. Pas s'il le faisait pour la paix, ou pour son clan. L'honneur du clan passait d'ailleurs avant tout le reste. La sécurité d'Izuna, des civils. Certains disaient qu'il n'avait pas l'âge de penser à ce genre de choses, mais en voyant Azami, du haut de ses neuf ans, candide comme ça n'était pas permis dans un monde pareil, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se dire que si lui ne pensait pas à ça, si lui ne protégeait pas les autres, personne ne le ferait.

Et le peu d'expérience qu'il avait, malgré les batailles auxquelles il avait déjà participé, il savait qu'il allait devoir devenir tellement plus fort pour imposer sa vision des choses. Imposer la paix, à n'importe quel prix, quitte à devoir sacrifier d'autres choses. C'était normal, pour lui.

Grâce à la lumière du feu de camp, il pouvait voir le visage paisible d'Azami, qui dormait, un pouce dans la bouche et il soupira en se disant que ça n'était pas une bonne chose de s'attacher à elle, mais que c'était déjà trop tard.

Et il passa la nuit éveillé, à s'occuper du feu pour être certain qu'il ne s'éteindrait pas afin qu'elle reste au chaud.


	4. Chapter 4

**Ichigo** : Je sais qu'il ne se passe pas grand chose, là mais promis, il y aura de l'action ! Sinon, la fic ne serait pas intéressante, si ? ^^ Pour le début, je voulais vraiment qu'on voit la différence entre les protagonistes.

**Kisous** : Ca ne sera pas facile ;)

**Hum** : Merci ! :)

**angel-ofshadow** : Ah, le retour ! Enfin ! :D Haha, un pédophile juvénile :p c'est tout à fait ça ! :D Qui pourrait résister devant un mini Madara ? :o

* * *

Ce dimanche matin annonçait une journée plutôt fraiche. Un épais brouillard recouvrait les alentours du lac, et Madara, toujours sur sa branche, sentait plusieurs personnes s'approcher. Le père d'Azami semblait avoir mis ses menaces à exécution et il ne voulait pas mettre les enfants en danger à cause de lui alors il sauta de son perchoir, s'éloigna en direction du nord, attirant avec lui les signatures de chakra qu'il ressentait.

Pourquoi cherchaient-ils à l'encercler de cette façon ? Il n'avait rien fait de mal. Il avait seulement parlé à la gamine, avait passé du bon temps avec elle et l'aurait protégée, quoiqu'il arrive. Mais l'adulte semblait avoir pensé qu'il était une menace, et avait envoyé ses soit-disant shinobis.

Madara ne cachait pas sa signature de chakra mais l'amenuisait quand même. Il ne voulait pas disparaître mais il n'appréciait pas qu'on le sous-estime ou pire, qu'on le provoque. Alors il allait leur prouver qu'il était au dessus d'eux. Loin au dessus.

Sharingans activés, il avança dans la forêt, jusqu'à repérer un piège sûrement préparé pour lui dans la nuit. Retenant l'envie de lever les yeux au ciel, il s'y plaça, d'une façon naturelle qui n'indiquait pas qu'il avait repéré le traquenard et discerna, en face de lui, un homme tapi dans l'ombre.

D'un coup d'oeil circulaire, il en repéra quatre autres, l'entourant totalement et il soupira en se redressant avant de passer une main dans ses cheveux.

- Madara ? Madara !

Il rouvrit les yeux, les écarquilla en entendant la voix d'Azami s'approcher et quand il la vit débarquer, sur la droite, courir en sa direction, droit sur les câbles qui allaient déclencher les notes explosives, son sang ne fit qu'un tour.  
Et au moment même où les explosions se déclenchèrent, il sauta vers elle, lâcha sa défense ultime pour la protéger des déflagrations tout en la tenant dans ses bras.  
Susanoo, le Dieux des Valeurs.

La défense de chakra les protégea tous les deux et une fois le pire passé, Madara baissa le regard vers Azami qui avait perdu connaissance, sûrement à cause de l'énorme quantité de chakra qu'il venait d'utiliser. Ça arrivait, parfois, quand les gens n'étaient pas habitués et le système circulatoire d'Azami avait sûrement été perturbé par le chakra libéré.

D'un geste doux, il caressa doucement son visage avant de glisser un bras sous ses genoux pour la soulever et sans dissiper le squelette autour de lui, il se tourna vers ses attaquants, qui le regardaient de gros yeux et grogna :

- La prochaine fois que vous attaquez quelqu'un … Assurez vous d'être à la hauteur. Je vais m'occuper d'elle. Si je vous revoie, je vous tue.

Effrayés par les pupilles écarlates du garçon, les shinobis reculèrent, maudissant Daiki de ne pas leur avoir dit que le gosse était un Uchiha. Et surtout, de ne pas avoir vu qu'il était aussi puissant.

Madara ne désactiva sa technique défensive que lorsqu'il fut certain que les shinobis ne reviendraient pas, puis il rejoignit leur petit campement, tenant toujours Azami dans ses bras. Et dire qu'elle aurait pu être blessée à cause de ces imbéciles ! Madara se retenait de toutes ses forces de ne pas retourner à leur poursuite et les trucider, tous autant qu'ils étaient.

La fillette reprit connaissance à quelques mètres de la tente, regarda Madara d'un air perdu et murmura :

- Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ?  
- Tu as glissé et tu t'es cogné la tête sur une pierre .. Mais tu as de la chance. Elle t'a assommée mais tu n'auras sûrement pas mal.

Elle lui adressa un sourire chaleureux, candide et Madara la remit sur ses pieds en demandant :

- Ca va ? Tu es stable ?  
- Je crois oui. Tu faisais quoi là bas, tout seul ?  
- J'avais besoin de me dégourdir les jambes.  
- Oh …

Azami acquiesça rapidement, l'air heureuse et retourna s'installer près du feu pour attendre que les autres se réveillent. Madara était d'ailleurs étonné qu'ils ne le soient pas déjà, vu que le bruit des explosions avaient sûrement résonné jusqu'ici mais c'était mieux comme ça, de toutes façons.  
Puis, il posa à nouveau les yeux sur Azami.

Sans le savoir, elle avait failli perdre la vie, quelques minutes plus tôt. À cause de son propre père et il trouvait cela inadmissible. Et le père en question allait l'entendre, c'était certain. Et l'Uchiha pensait. Qu'aurait-il fait si elle était tombée ? Si ses membres avaient été arrachés dans les explosions ? Si son corps frêle avait été déchiré ? Il n'aurait pas aimé voir ça. Loin de là, d'ailleurs, et il savait que si ça avait été le cas, il serait entré dans une rage impressionnante.

Il avait tué son meilleur ami, c'était une chose et c'était le résultat d'un duel tout ce qu'il y avait de plus standard, mais s'il avait vu la gamine mourir, prise dans les déflagration, l'image lui serait restée à vie, alors que celle de son meilleur ami mort, trois kunai dans le torse, commençait déjà à s'estomper.

En voyant Azami lui adresser un léger sourire tandis qu'elle tendait les mains près du feu pour se réchauffer, Madara sentit ses joues rosir en remarquant qu'il la fixait assez impoliment et détourna les yeux en demandant :

- Ta mère nous a prévu un autre repas ?  
- Non mais on va aller pêcher, je pense. On le fait souvent.  
- Dans le lac ?  
- Non, la rivière de l'autre côté.

L'Uchiha acquiesça et Azami sourit en demandant :

- Tu veux qu'on les réveille ?  
- Non. Je n'aime pas vraiment Taku.  
- Il ne t'aime pas non plus !

Étrangement, Madara eut envie de rire devant l'air complice d'Azami et elle ajouta :

- Mais c'est mon ami, et tu es mon ami aussi alors …

Son ami ? C'était étrange pour Madara de l'entendre dire aussi simplement mais d'un autre côté, ça lui fit chaud au coeur. Oui, il l'avouait, il était heureux d'avoir une nouvelle amie et qu'elle soit aussi différente des gens qu'il fréquentait habituellement.

Les joues de Madara rougirent à nouveau quand Azami, ayant un peu froid, s'approcha de lui pour poser la tête sur son épaule et il se détourna pour regarder le ciel en disant :

- Il va pleuvoir.  
- Oui, je crois aussi. C'est dommage, il faisait beau hier mais on va devoir rentrer après le déjeuner.  
- J'aime bien la pluie.  
- Ah bon ? Pourquoi ?

Madara aimait effectivement la pluie. Parce qu'une bonne pluie pouvait laver tout le sang qu'il avait sur les mains. Elle pouvait le débarrasser des gouttes écarlates dont son visage était taché quand il rentrait de bataille. Le bruit du tonnerre, de l'eau sur le toit de la maison de ses parents, l'odeur de la pluie sur la terre, ça rendait ce moment encore plus agréable. Ça le calmait. Lui qui était toujours sur le pied de guerre, prêt à partir en mission ou en bataille, entendre la nature chanter de cette façon l'apaisait et il en oubliait presque qui il était, ce qu'il était.  
Et il redevenait un môme comme les autres. Mais ça ne durait jamais longtemps, malheureusement, et son devoir le rappelait toujours à l'ordre.

Il posa à nouveau les yeux sur Azami, qui attendait sa réponse avec une certaine appréhension. Que dire à quelqu'un qui ne connaissait pas tout ça ? Il se perdit un instant dans son regard argenté et se surpris à le comparer à un ciel nuageux, avant une pluie d'été. Douce et agréable.

- Parce que … j'ai l'impression que ça me fait du bien …  
- En quoi ?

Il haussa une épaule, ne voulant en aucun cas entrer dans les détails et elle sourit un peu plus largement avant de regarder le feu en disant :

- Tu es vraiment mystérieux.  
- Tu trouves ?  
- Oui. Tu as bien voulu parler de ton frère, de ta famille un peu mais tu ne dis pas grand chose sur toi.  
- Si tu veux, je te dirais un secret, quand je partirais, mardi.  
- D'accord.  
- Mais il ne faudra pas que tu le répètes.  
- Je sais ce que c'est, un secret.

Il hocha la tête, même si elle ne pouvait pas le voir et ferma les yeux un instant en se demandant s'il devait vraiment le lui dire ou mentir. Mais cette option lui laissa un goût amer dans la gorge. Il lui avait beaucoup menti déjà, trop à son goût, alors qu'elle était totalement sincère avec lui et il s'en voulait un peu. Ça n'était pas le cas, d'habitude, mais que pouvait-il dire ? Elle serait partie en courant si elle savait la vérité; elle était bien trop pure pour l'accepter.

Après quelques minutes, les autres sortirent de la tente et Taku annonça, l'air de rien, que c'était l'heure d'aller pêcher s'ils voulaient avoir quelque chose à manger mais Madara n'aimait pas le regard honteux qu'avaient les fillettes qui avaient dormi avec lui, sans parler des cheveux décoiffés du garçon. Il n'aurait quand même pas osé, si ?

Finalement, ça n'était pas plus mal qu'il ait gardé Azami sous les yeux durant la nuit. Ou bien était-ce déjà trop tard pour elle ? Non, il ne pouvait pas imaginer que quelqu'un d'aussi innocent qu'elle puisse être passée sous les pattes d'un abruti pareil. Et après, son père pensait qu'elle était en sécurité avec ce Taku, plus qu'avec un Uchiha ?  
Quel imbécile.

Après avoir retenu un soupir, Madara ajusta sa veste sur ses épaules et se redressa en disant :

- On ferait mieux de s'y mettre si on veut manger à midi ..

Azami hocha rapidement la tête en se levant et prit Madara par la main pour l'entrainer vers la rivière, ne faisant pas attention aux trois autres. À priori, ils devaient contourner tout le lac et Madara soupirait en pensant que marcher sur l'eau était tellement plus simple.

- Taku ne .. Je n'aime pas dormir avec lui.

L'Uchiha redressa la tête devant la soudaine confession et demanda, redoutant la réponse :

- Il t'a déjà fait du mal ?  
- Non. Il .. veut parfois qu'on lui fasse des choses mais moi, je veux pas. Et je lui ai dit que s'il m'obligeait, j'allais aller le dire à Papa alors il a arrêté.

Madara se pinça les lèvres, dégouté par un agissement aussi crétin et demanda :

- Il n'a rien fait alors ?  
- Juste des bisous sur la bouche mais je m'écarte à chaque fois.  
- D'accord. Tu .. C'est bien que tu le fasses.  
- Je sais.

Azami adressa un sourire rayonnant à son ami, un peu fière d'elle et Madara regarda un instant leurs mains jointes avant de demander :

- On va pêcher avec quoi ?  
- Taku a des lignes, normalement. Et il sait les préparer parce que son oncle est le poissonnier du village.  
- Je sais le faire aussi.  
- Ah bon ?  
- Oui. Mais je pêche à mains nues. Mon … père nous emmène souvent, avec Izuna.

Et un mensonge de plus. Quoique dans un sens, c'était vrai, il avait fait quelques missions en famille, avec son père et son frère, mais le but principal n'était pas d'aller pêcher. Principalement, aller tuer, ou même faire du chantage à certaines personnes.  
Mais voir Azami le regarder avec un tel émerveillement était plutôt agréable.

- Moi, Papa, il m'emmène jamais nulle part. Il dit tout le temps qu'il doit s'occuper de l'auberge. Et maman aussi. Je sais même pas si je pourrais aller au festival parce qu'il y aura sûrement beaucoup de clients et de travail.  
- Tu pourrais quand même lui demander, non ?  
- Je préfère pas. J'aime pas quand il dit non.  
- Je resterais avec toi si tu veux.  
- Oh non ! Tu dois aller au festival toi, juste pour le feu d'artifice au moins. Papa a dit que je pourrais le regarder depuis ma chambre, à minuit si je suis encore réveillée.  
- Je vais y réfléchir.  
- Tu as déjà vu un feu d'artifice ?  
- Non. Mais on m'a dit que c'était vraiment beau.  
- Oui, très ! Il n'y a pas de festival, dans ton village ?  
- Il y a des fêtes, des fois, mais pas de feu d'artifice.

Ca serait quand même stupide de tirer un feu d'artifice dans un village shinobi. Il n'y aurait d'ailleurs pas mieux pour révéler la position de la forteresse à, à peu près, tous les clans installés aux alentours. Ça serait comme un gros panneau « On est là, on est en train de faire la fête, la moitié des shinobis sont beurrés ! Venez nous attaquer ! ».

Madara se mit d'ailleurs à sourire en imaginant la tête que ferait Kenji si ça arrivait. Pire, s'il voyait les Senju débarquer pour partager le saké. Cette fois, ça serait hilarant. Et peut être que comme ça, Madara aurait une chance de botter le cul de cet arrogant d'Hashirama ! Non pas que ça n'arrive pas, de temps en temps, mais une fois d'avance ne serait pas de trop. Surtout que l'autre était tout le temps en train d'impressionner tout le monde en faisant pousser des arbres et de jolies fleurs. Madara en avait parfois la nausée, rien qu'en y pensant !  
L'Uchiha réprima un petit rire avant de murmurer :

- Je suis quand même content de pouvoir en voir un.  
- Je suis sûre que ça te plaira !

Il hocha la tête et gardèrent le silence jusqu'à arriver à la fameuse rivière qui se jetait dans le lac.  
Azami le dirigea vers un tronc d'arbre, en travers du cours d'eau qui leur servait habituellement de pont et Madara, sachant qu'il aurait peut être dû ramener son kunai, remonta ses manches, s'agenouilla sur le bois et activa ses sharingans, sachant que dans cette position, Azami ne pourrait pas les voir. Il observa une truite, en dessous d'eux, nager à contre courant pendant quelques secondes avant de l'attraper d'un geste vif et la lever vers Azami, d'un air fier.  
La fillette sautilla sur place en tapant des mains, l'air radieuse et s'exclama :

- Quand Taku va voir ça !  
- Voir quoi ?

Azami se tourna vers lui, sans perdre son sourire et lui montra le poisson qui frétillait toujours dans la main de l'Uchiha. L'ainé renifla de façon dédaigneuse en détournant les yeux et grogna :

- Ca suffira pour ce midi. Tu dois la tuer maintenant. À part si t'en es pas capable ..  
- Tu as un couteau ?

Taku le regarda avec dédain avant de lui tendre un petit canif au manche en ivoire et Madara le déplia d'un coup de main habile avant d'enfoncer la lame dans le cerveau du poisson afin de le tuer rapidement, puis, il se redressa rapidement et tendit le poisson ainsi que le couteau à Taku, le regard menaçant.  
Il n'y avait aucune chance pour que l'ainé s'approche encore d'Azami tant que Madara serait là.  
Taku récupéra son couteau avec un geste vif et demanda :

- Tu veux te battre, imbécile ?

L'Uchiha cligna, surpris par ce comportement à la fois puéril et illogique et murmura :

- Non.  
- T'as la frousse alors ?  
- Non mais je n'ai pas envie de …  
- J'ai été entrainé par des shinobis tu sais ? Allez, montre moi ce que t'as dans le ventre ..  
- Taku, je ne veux pas me battre.

Taku fronça les sourcils en voyant le regard de Madara rougeoyer un peu mais il mit ses poings en garde devant lui, écarta un peu les jambes et aboya aux autres :

- Dégagez les filles !  
- M-Madara ne te bats pas …

L'Uhiha soupira légèrement, adressa un léger sourire à Azami et lui fit signe de reculer en lui murmurant que ça ira alors la fillette traversa le pont pour se retrouver de l'autre côté de la rivière et Madara regarda un instant la truite qu'il tenait toujours avant de soupirer et relever les yeux vers Taku qui semblait furieux pour une raison totalement inconnue.

- Allez, mets toi en garde ! Montre moi ce que t'as dans le ventre.  
- Je n'ai vraiment pas envie de me battre.  
- Dis tout de suite que t'as peur de perdre, raté !

Clairement agacé par un tel comportement, Madara s'approcha du paysan, l'air sombre, lui infligea un coup au niveau du sternum, du plat de la main, pour lui couper la respiration avant de faire un tour sur lui même et lui enfoncer le talon dans le bide. Taku tomba à l'eau sans se rendre compte de ce qui se passait mais il avait de la chance que la rivière ne soit vraiment pas profonde, et tandis qu'il toussait en essayant de retrouver son souffle, il avait de l'eau jusqu'aux genoux, à peine.

Madara jeta alors un regard amusé vers Azami qui l'acclamait avant de lui faire signe de le rejoindre et ensemble, ne s'occupant pas des autres, ils rejoignirent leur petit campement et la fillette le bombardait de questions :

- T'as appris ça où ? Tu m'apprendras ?  
- Je t'ai dit que je me battais souvent avec Izuna non ? Et non, je ne t'apprendrais pas.  
- Pourquoi ?

Les yeux brillants qu'elle lui servit le fit lever les yeux au ciel, plus d'amusement qu'agacement et lui répondit :

- Parce que tu es trop jeune et que tu es une fille !  
- Mais les filles peuvent se battre aussi !  
- Mais ça n'est pas beau, une fille qui se bat.  
- Un garçon non plus, et ce sont toujours eux qui font la guerre …  
- Les hommes se battent pour protéger les femmes. C'est tout.  
- Non. Il y en a qui aiment ça et qui aiment tuer.

Madara se retint d'acquiescer, pour ne pas prolonger cette conversation qui ne lui plaisait pas vraiment et en arrivant au campement, il raviva un peu le feu avant de demander à son amie :

- Tu as un couteau, toi ?  
- Non. Papa a dit que c'était trop dangereux mais je peux trouver un silex ..  
- Tu serais géniale si tu en trouvais un bien aiguisé.

Un sourire radieux plus tard et Azami partait à la recherche de l'outil en question et revint avec, fière de sa trouvaille alors Madara évida le poisson avec soin, se retenant de rire en voyant Azami avoir de légers haut le coeur, puis il le mit à cuire en l'embrochant sur un bâton et en le plaçant au dessus du feu.

Après quelques minutes de cuisson, ils mangèrent en silence, ignorant les trois autres qui récupérèrent leurs affaires avant de partir d'un pas décidé, puis Madara s'occupa d'éteindre le feu tandis qu'Azami repliait les couvertures pour les ranger dans son sac.

Une fois le campement totalement levé, Azami attrapa la main de Madara et murmura :

- Il faut qu'on retrouve le chemin.  
- Ne t'en fais pas, j'ai pris des repères.

Elle hocha la tête, rayonnante malgré la légère pluie qui se mettait à tomber et après quelques pas, elle lui confia :

- Je crois que mes amis vont me bouder pendant un peu de temps.  
- Je suis désolé, c'est de ma faute.  
- Ça n'est pas très grave … ça arrive, des fois. Je crois qu'ils sont un peu bêtes …  
- Tu es intelligente toi …

Azami rougit en détournant le regard et ne dit plus rien jusqu'à arriver à l'auberge tellement elle était gênée. Et elle commençait à se demander si Madara devait vraiment partir.

Ils arrivèrent d'ailleurs dans un état épouvantable à cause de la pluie qui avait empiré et quand Hana les vit pénétrer dans l'auberge, elle posa une main sur sa bouche, choquée et murmura :

- Azami ! Dépêche toi d'aller te mettre au chaud, tu vas tomber malade ! Vous aussi, Madara-sama. Prenez la salle de bain. Aza, tu sais où est le paravent, n'est ce pas ?  
- Oui maman ..  
- Allez vous sécher, vous changer, rapidement …

Les enfants, sans prendre le temps d'enlever leurs chaussures, traversèrent le hall d'accueil, allèrent, chacun de leur côté, chercher des vêtements secs dans leur chambre respective et se retrouvèrent à la salle de bain qu'Azami verrouilla avant de placer le paravent au milieu de la pièce et faire signe à Madara de se changer. Elle lui donna aussi des serviettes tièdes, qui avaient chauffé sur la baignoire et ils se changèrent en silence, bien heureux de retrouver un peu de chaleur et de confort.  
Quand il eut terminé, Madara s'appliqua à sécher ses cheveux avant de demander :

- Tu as terminé ?  
- Mh. Je dois juste me coiffer. Tu peux enlever le paravent.

Madara s'exécuta, le rangea là où la fillette l'avait pris et se figea en la voyant détacher ses cheveux lentement pour ne pas les casser. Ils étaient tellement longs qu'ils lui arrivaient en dessous des fesses et ils étaient d'une finesse rare et semblaient très soyeux. Pas étonnant que les perruquiers puissent en donner de l'argent.

Azami les coiffa avec soin, lissant chaque boucle les unes après les autres puis les rattacha et replaça son bandeau sur sa tête afin de les protéger avant de se tourner vers Madara, sourire légèrement et dire :

- J'ai fini !

Il acquiesça d'un petit signe de tête et ils ressortirent de la salle de bain. Là, Daiki appela de suite sa fille pour qu'elle aille gérer l'accueil et le regard qu'il lança à Madara lui indiqua qu'il n'avait pas à la suivre alors, indifférent, Madara saisit ses vêtements humides et alla passer un peu de temps dans sa chambre, écoutant la pluie tomber.

Au diner, alors que Madara attendait l'arrivée d'Azami, il fut à la fois déçu et ravi de voir Daiki, son père, arriver à la place. Déçu parce que, bien évidemment, il aurait préféré parler à la fillette mais ravie parce qu'il avait des choses à dire à l'adulte.  
Celui ci s'installa face à lui, l'air mauvais et grogna :

- Ne t'approche plus de ma fille.  
- Ne me menacez pas, Sarue-san.  
- Tu m'as entendu ? Ma fille est ..  
- Vos shinobis à la .. retraite vous l'ont-ils dit ? Ils ont failli tuer votre fille aujourd'hui.  
- P-pardon ?  
- Vous m'avez bien entendu. Ils ont posé un piège grotesque pour m'avoir, sûrement sous vos ordre mais c'est votre chère Azami qui l'a déclenché et je l'ai protégée.

Daiki écarquilla les yeux en voyant les pupilles ébènes de Madara briller d'une lueur assassine et le plus jeune continua :

- Si je n'avais pas été là, elle serait soit très blessée, soit morte, et je peux vous assurer que vous auriez dû la ramasser morceau à morceau si ça avait été le cas. Alors au lieu de trop vouloir la protéger et mettre sa vie en danger de cette façon, n'oubliez pas à qui vous vous adressez et ne regardez jamais un Uchiha dans les yeux.

L'adulte cligna, étonné et se retrouva dans un monde en noir et blanc. Contrairement à son habitude, Madara n'avait pas accroché la cible de son Tsukuyomi à une croix ou à n'importe quelle surface froide. Après tout, il ne comptait pas le torturer, ni le tuer, mais bien lui faire comprendre qui il était.  
Un kunai apparut dans la main droite de l'enfant, et il commença à le faire tourner au bout de son index en disant :

- Nous allons faire un marché, pour que les derniers jours de mon séjour ici se passent correctement. Vous ne venez plus interférer dans ce que je fais, vous ne m'adressez même plus la parole et vous me laissez passer du temps avec votre fille.  
- Qu'est ce que tu comptes lui faire ?  
- Absolument rien. Je ne suis pas un lâche. On est d'accord ?  
- Et sinon .. ?  
- Sinon, je connais une centaine de façons de vous tuer et de faire passer votre mort pour un accident. Et franchement, Sarue-san, ne me tentez pas. Pas après ce que j'ai fait ce matin pour elle …

L'adulte considéra un instant l'arme avant d'acquiescer d'un léger signe de tête et l'illusion se dissipa immédiatement.

Il posa alors les yeux sur Madara, qui se détournait pour commencer son repas, ouvrit la bouche un instant mais se rétracta et partit sans un mot tandis que Madara fermait les yeux comme si de rien était, savourant une bonne tasse de thé chaude, bienvenue après une journée fraiche.


	5. Chapter 5

**Ichigo** : J'aime comment tu réfléchis à propos des personnages =) Madara sera proche du manga, je pense mais avec ma touche perso ;) Quant à Azami, je te conseille de patienter jusqu'aux chapitres où les deux personnages seront adultes. Je tourne les Senju en ridicule, hein ? Mais ne t'en fais pas, ils feront une apparition .. :) Et non, les premiers chapitres (les 6 premiers, pour être précise), sont là parce que c'est important pour la suite. Mais j'ai pris un réel plaisir à imaginer Madara enfant !

**Kisous** : Merci :D Tu as raison, Taku est répugnant ! Ils ne seront plus enfants à partir du chapitre 7 !

**Alviss** : Ah, je savais que ça te plairait ! :D Alala, Alviss, tu manques à tous tes devoirs ! :p

* * *

Azami travailla toute la journée, ce lundi là. Son père faisait tout ce qu'il pouvait pour l'éloigner du gamin sans que celui ci ne le remarque mais Madara n'était de toutes façons pas à l'auberge. Il repérait le terrain en détail, vu qu'il avait prévu d'exécuter sa mission la nuit même, quand la cible rentrerait chez elle.

Il avait passé plusieurs heures à parcourir la distance séparant le village de la demeure du seigneur, repérant chaque arbre qui pourrait lui servir de couverture, apprenant la route par coeur afin que l'attaque soit rapide, chirurgicale. Il se doutait que l'homme serait entouré de gardes et ceux ci tomberaient aussi, s'il le fallait. Du moment qu'il n'y avait pas de civils.

Et une fois rentré, pour le diner, il se sentit sourire en voyant Azami sortir de la salle de bain et celle ci le salua d'un air blasé avant de se rendre dans la cuisine de l'établissement mais Madara se dépêcha d'aller enfiler des vêtements propres et la rejoignit. Il rougit légèrement en voyant la mère de la fillette le regarder d'un air amusé, comme si elle se doutait quelque chose et Hana demanda :

- Madara-sama, que pouvons-nous faire pour vous ?  
- J'aimerais .. avoir votre permission pour emmener Azami au festival. … S'il vous plait.

La fillette, qui était en train d'ajouter au buche dans le poêle, releva vivement la tête avant de se tourner vers sa mère et supplier :

- Maman ! S'il te plait ! Laisse moi y aller !

L'adulte, amusée, émit un petit rire avant de dire :

- Je veux que vous soyez rentrés juste après le feu d'artifice, compris ?

La fillette, n'en croyant pas ses oreilles, écarquilla les yeux un instant avant de regarder sa buche, la lâcher et sauter de joie contre sa mère en la remerciant tandis que Madara ne savait plus vraiment où se mettre. Peut être était-elle trop enthousiaste pour une invitation si prévisible et Madara n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'ils allaient faire, mais il avait voulu qu'elle vienne avec lui.  
Déjà parce que se promener au milieu de la foule accompagné serait moins suspect de toutes façons, mais aussi parce qu'il .. en avait juste envie.

- Azami, ma chérie, va mettre ton beau kimono, d'accord ? Il faut que tu sois belle pour le festival. Et enlève ton bandeau.

Azami acquiesça rapidement, des étoiles dans les yeux et se précipita en dehors de la pièce pour aller dans sa chambre tandis qu'Hana posait un regard bienveillant sur le garçon qui avait toujours l'air aussi gêné alors elle demanda :

- Vous ferez attention à elle, n'est ce pas ?  
- Je ne la quitterais pas d'une semelle, si c'est ce qui vous inquiète.  
- Je .. peux vous donner un peu d'argent si ..  
- J'en ai, ne vous en faites pas. Et nous serons rentrés juste après le feu d'artifice.  
- Je vous fais confiance alors. Je sais qu'elle sera en sécurité avec vous.

Madara sourit faiblement en acquiesçant avant de ressortir de la cuisine et aller cherche sa seconde bourse d'argent, celle qu'il gardait de côté au cas où et aller attendre Azami en bas de l'escalier menant à sa chambre. Et en la voyant descendre, dans un kimono bleu pâle, ses geta à la main, il ne put s'empêcher de rougir légèrement en se disant qu'elle était vraiment belle comme ça.  
Elle sourit en arrivant à sa hauteur, et il lui prit la main pour la mener vers la rue, où elle enfila rapidement ses chaussures et demanda :

- On commence par quoi ?  
- Un diner, je suppose ?

La fillette acquiesça, la faim se faisant sentir et ils se dirigèrent vers la rue principale du village qui était à présent occupée par plusieurs stands plus ou moins importants, éclairée par des centaines de lampions. Madara n'était pas vraiment impressionné, il lui en faudrait plus, mais à voir Azami regarder partout, des étoiles dans les yeux, il se dit qu'il avait eu raison de l'inviter.

Après avoir parcouru toute la rue, ils s'arrêtèrent à une échoppe de dangos et mangèrent en silence, installés sur un banc à regarder les touristes passer mais Madara restait sur ses gardes, étant donné qu'il avait aperçu, non loin, un des hommes ayant voulu l'attaquer la veille, même s'il savait que ses menaces avaient été efficaces.

- On va jouer ?

Madara se détourna de son observation en entendant Azami se lever et elle lui souriait alors il acquiesça rapidement, la reprit par la main mais elle l'entraina vers un des stands où il fallait attraper des poissons rouges avec une petite épuisette en papier. Madara leur paya une partie chacun et s'agenouilla près du bassin, comme son amie, qui regarda les poissons avec attention avant de se lancer.

Son premier essai fut concluant mais lors du second, le poisson, qui n'avait franchement pas l'air commode, sauta de l'épuisette et se retrouva sur le pavé, à frétiller sans savoir quoi faire alors, tandis qu'Azami riait, Madara le remit à l'eau et lui conseilla :

- Fais attention, ils vont t'attaquer !  
- C'est pas drôle !

Il sourit devant son air embêté et Azami reprit sa pêche, l'air très concentré jusqu'à ce que son épuisette se déchire. Et elle avait en tout, cinq poissons dans son bol, ce qui était assez pour avoir une peluche et elle choisit un chat noir aux poils très doux.

Madara entreprit ensuite d'attraper lui aussi ses poissons mais il n'arriva pas à en avoir un avant que le papier de riz se déchire. Il aurait pu en avoir autant qu'il voulait, bien entendu, mais une affichette indiquait que les jutsu étaient interdits.

Alors, un peu déçu mais le coeur léger de voir Azami se moquer un peu de lui, ils se dirigèrent vers le jeu suivant, où il fallait envoyer des anneaux sur des bâtonnets dont la valeur était notée à côté et il comprit qu'il n'allait pas pouvoir jouer à celui là pour ne pas attirer les soupçons sur lui. Comme s'il avait une chance de rater sa cible ..

Il offrit quand même une partie à son amie, qui rougit en se confessant :

- Je sais pas faire ça, je vise très mal …  
- Je peux t'aider si tu veux ..  
- Je veux bien.

Elle lui sourit, gênée et Madara se plaça derrière elle, lui fit prendre un des anneaux et la plaça de côté en disant en disant :

- Regarde, c'est très simple, tu dois juste regarder ta cible. Et quand tu as fini de souffler, tu lances.  
- Tu crois ?  
- Essaye.

Azami se mordilla la lèvre inférieure, gênée et effectua son premier lancé qui rata sa cible de peu et immédiatement, une moue boudeuse apparut sur le visage de la fillette tandis que Madara riait légèrement. Elle lui lança un regard noir, embêtée qu'il se moque d'elle et il sourit en disant :

- Réessaye. Je t'aide.

Elle hocha la tête, attrapa le second anneau et Madara posa la main sur la sienne en murmurant :

- On va faire un dix. Allez, respire profondément et la troisième fois, on envoie.

Azami ferma un instant les yeux, afin d'essayer de se concentrer et prit ses inspirations d'un souffle tremblant, ne voulant pas que Madara se moque encore d'elle et au troisième, une fois que ses poumons furent totalement vides, elle envoya l'anneau, sa main dirigée par celle du garçon et le cercle de bois alla directement se planter sur le bâtonnet à la valeur la plus élevée alors Azami sautilla sur place, en riant, heureuse d'y être arrivée tandis que Madara lançait un regard écarlate à l'homme tenant le stand, lui indiquant qu'intervenir n'était pas une bonne idée.

Le dernier jet fut tout aussi bon et Azami put choisir son cadeau, à savoir, un masque coloré en forme de chat.

Ils s'arrêtèrent ensuite à chaque stand, les regardant en détails à chaque fois et Madara profitait de sa soirée, sachant pertinemment qu'il n'en aurait pas d'autre comme ça avant longtemps, voire jamais. Ça lui faisait toujours aussi bizarre d'être dans le monde normal, en paix et surtout, accompagné par Azami, et il se demandait vaguement s'il avait le droit de vivre ça. Si sa condition de shinobi lui autorisait à passer du bon temps avec une amie.

Peut être allait-il raconter tout ça à Izuna, pour le narguer un peu. Madara savait que ça embêterait son frère de voir qu'il s'était amusé tandis que lui se serait sûrement démené pour trouver sa cible et l'exécuter. Mais il n'en parlerait à personne d'autre. Kenji deviendrait fou s'il voyait que Madara avait dépensé l'argent du clan pour une fillette qu'il ne reverrait jamais. Dans un sens, ça n'était pas si mal vu que l'argent servait en général à payer pour des informations et du coup, il remerciait Azami de lui avoir tout raconté sans résister en lui faisant plaisir.  
Non, même cette explication ne plairait pas au chef de clan.

Il décida donc de lui dire qu'il avait trouvé un informateur digne de confiance mais que les renseignements n'étaient pas gratuits et qu'il avait dû débourser une bonne partie de l'argent. Kenji serait aussi enragé de voir que Madara avait prit autant de temps pour exécuter sa mission, mais ça, n'était pas si grave. Après tout, le jeune savait que son chef de clan n'était là que par défaut et comptait le remplacer, un jour ou l'autre.  
Alors, tous craindraient le clan Uchiha et les shinobis du monde entier frissonnerait en entendant son nom.

Mais pour l'heure, il avait encore beaucoup de chemin à parcourir. Déjà, passer une soirée agréable avec sa nouvelle amie, la regarder sourire, l'entendre rire autant que possible pour tenter de s'imprégner de son innocence, même s'il savait que c'était impossible, puis sa mission.

Arriva ensuite l'heure du feu d'artifice et Azami, excitée comme pas permis, prit Madara par la main en s'exclamant :

- Vite, on doit trouver un endroit dégagé.

Et elle l'entraina dans les ruelles étroites du village jusqu'à en sortir afin de ne pas être gênée par les maisons et ils s'installèrent dans une étendue d'herbe fraiche, juste à temps pour voir le spectacle commencer.

La fillette sursauta en entendant le premier explosif mais sourit largement en voyant le ciel s'illuminer de rouge, puis de bleu tandis que Madara lui jetait des coups d'oeil furtifs, franchement heureux de la voir aussi radieuse. Mais en remarquant qu'elle rougissait, il se détourna et profita du spectacle, la main glissée sur celle de son amie.  
Elle avait raison, c'était magnifique.

Mais vers la fin du bouquet, le regard de Madara fut attiré par une procession qui se dirigeait, lentement, vers le village. Il repéra, profitant de la nuit pour activer ses sharingans, plusieurs gardes portant la même armure que ceux qui gardaient la demeure de sa cible, une voiture tirée par quatre chevaux aux allures luxueuses, dont l'intérieur semblait éclairé par une lampe à huile et il comprit que sa cible arrivait, comme prévu, pour son apparition. Cachant sa signature de chakra, il continua à regarder le final avec Azami, mais son esprit était déjà ailleurs. Sa mission devait être exécutée.

Applaudissant avec son amie, il se releva et la fillette lui adressa un léger sourire avant de demander :

- Je crois que je dois rentrer maintenant, non ?  
- Oui. Ton père va me réprimander si je ne lui ramène pas sa fille à l'heure.  
- Oh ..

Elle rougit, innocemment et ils retournèrent dans le village et comme il l'avait prédit, Azami le tira par la main en direction de la grande estrade, installée là pour la démonstration de danse qui avait eut lieu un peu plus tôt et murmura :

- Regarde, Sato-sama est là ! Viens, on doit aller l'écouter !  
- Mais …  
- Maman ne dira rien !

Il acquiesça, satisfait et laissa la fillette l'entrainer jusqu'à la scène même s'il resta un peu en arrière comparé à elle qui voulait absolument être au premier rang, sans pour autant lui lâcher la main.

Le fameux Daisuke Sato était un homme d'une quarantaine d'années, un peu bedonnant mais qui semblait en pleine forme, ce qui n'était pas surprenant vu les impôts qu'il faisait payer aux villages contre une protection. Son kimono de soie fine, tendu sur son ventre était d'une grande qualité et respirait l'opulence, ce qui ne plut pas forcément à Madara.

- Bonsoir à toutes et à tous ! Je m'excuse de mon retard mais les habitants du village voisin m'a un peu retenu ! Le festival de l'été est une tradition centenaire ici, à Samohara et l'un des plus beaux de tout le comté ! Il célèbre l'arrivée des beaux jours, du soleil ainsi que des touristes ! Et je n'aurais qu'une chose à dire : Que la saison soit belle !

La foule applaudit, acclama, comme si le discours avait été réellement intéressant et même Azami lâcha la main de Madara pour exalter à son tour tandis que l'Uchiha, tapi dans l'ombre d'un homme devant lui, avait le regard fixé sur sa cible.  
Savait-il que la mort approchait ? Sentait-il son souffle glacial contre sa nuque ? Il n'en avait pas l'air, en tous cas.

Une fois le seigneur descendu de son estrade, la populace se dispersa rapidement, allant profiter des dernières attractions ouvertes et Madara récupéra la main d'Azami dans la sienne afin de la ramener vers l'auberge en silence. La fillette semblait fatiguée mais un sourire rayonnant semblait gravé sur son visage pour la soirée. Elle s'était bien amusée avec lui, plus qu'avec ses amis et en plus, il l'avait aidée à gagner des cadeaux ! Une belle peluche qu'elle n'allait jamais quitter et un masque qu'elle pensait accrocher près de son futon, pour ne jamais oublier cette soirée.

Il la dirigea d'une main douce vers l'escalier menant à sa chambre et elle se tourna vers lui, gênée avant de dire :

- Je me suis bien amusée !  
- Moi aussi. Mais il faut aller dormir maintenant.

Elle acquiesça, détourna les yeux et l'embrassa sur la joue très rapidement avant de filer dans sa chambre à toute vitesse.

Surpris, l'Uchiha resta planté là quelques minutes avant de poser une main sur sa peau, là où le baiser avait été déposé avant de rejoindre sa propre chambre, le coeur battant anormalement rapidement dans sa poitrine. Pourquoi avait-elle fait ça ? Il n'avait pourtant rien dit de spécial. Non, honnêtement, il ne comprit pas.

Il changea cependant totalement d'humeur en remettant ses idées en place et se souvenant ce pourquoi il était là. D'un geste lent, il referma la porte derrière lui, la verrouilla et changea de vêtements afin de revêtir, enfin, l'emblème de son clan. Il s'équipa ensuite de ses armes, sa petite faux accrochée dans le dos et ressortit de l'auberge avec la discrétion d'une panthère en chasse.

Sans que ça ne pose de soucis, il rejoignit sa cible sur la route menant au château et l'observa pendant quelques minutes, les suivant de près en sautant de branche en branche.

La voiture était à présent entourée par de nouveaux gardes et des civils suivaient, ce qui ne plaisait pas vraiment à Madara. Pourquoi des civils devaient-ils suivre ? Des adolescent, en plus. Oh non, Madara n'aimait pas ça du tout.

Il décida d'attendre d'être arrivé au château pour faire quoique ce soit, essayant d'ignorer ce qui pouvait se passer dans l'hippomobile qui remuait étrangement mais de toutes façons, il ne pouvait pas intervenir. Ou du moins, pas s'il ne voulait pas traumatiser une dizaine de gamins en les éclaboussant de sang.

Le chemin fut long jusqu'à la demeure; le cortège prenant tout son temps pour y arriver et quand Madara se retrouva devant les grandes portes, il prit le temps de s'asseoir sur une branche afin de se concentrer.

Afin de mener sa mission à bien, il devait mettre de côté ce qui avait pu se passer plus tôt, son coeur battant la chamade quand Azami lui avait témoigné son affection par un simple bisou sur la joue et infiltrer la bâtisse qui lui faisait face. Était-ce aussi simple que ce qu'il avait imaginé ? Elle était entourée de murs de pierres, hauts de plusieurs mètres, des gardes les longeaient, une torche à la main, à l'affut du moindre mouvement suspect et des sentinelles étaient en place dans des tours de garde élevées.

D'un regard circulaire, il mémorisa rapidement le parcours des différents gardes, leur rythme de déplacement, leur champ de vision et s'élança jusqu'au mur, qu'il escalada avec souplesse avant de passer dans le dos de deux hommes et se laisser tomber de l'autre côté, se réceptionnant un peu à la manière d'un chat.

Il prit une minute d'observation, accroupi derrière une charrette pleine de paille, et à pas de loups, il pénétra dans la demeure, aussi furtivement qu'une ombre, longea des couloirs plus silencieux les uns que les autres jusqu'à trouver ce qu'il cherchait.  
La chambre du maitre des lieux.

Après l'avoir fouillée, il se tapit derrière un rideau, d'où il avait une vue parfaite de l'endroit et attendit, passant inlassablement la pulpe de son pouce droit le long de la lame de son arme, appréciant la caresse du fil de la faux sur sa peau.

Du rez-de-chaussée s'élevaient des cris de joie, des rires, des chants païens mais le jeune shinobi les ignora. Il n'était pas là pour juger mais pour effectuer une mission, l'assassinat d'un seigneur. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il avait fait. Il ne savait pas non plus de qui venait l'ordre. Payer un assassinat auprès des Uchiha était hors de prix, mais le tarif était à la hauteur des services fournis parce qu'un Uchiha ne ratait jamais sa cible. Un Uchiha était capable de se fondre dans la masse, attendre des heures et des heures que sa mission soit en place, que sa cible se montre et le travail était toujours effectué.

Bon, en effet, Madara avait échoué lors de sa dernière mission mais que pouvait-il faire ? Il devait empêcher la signature d'un traité, au Pays de la Terre mais celle ci avait eu lieu en public, sur la place du marché. Aurait-il dû planter un kunai dans la gorge de l'homme, sans se soucier des personnes qui l'entouraient ? Une des règles principales des Uchiha était de ne jamais laisser de trace de son passage, qu'on ne puisse jamais dire « Un Uchiha est responsable de ça » et le vent de panique qui aurait découlé d'un tel acte aurait indiqué sa position.

Le clan avait perdu beaucoup d'argent à cause de ça et Madara avait été puni en conséquence, interdit d'entrainement et de mission pendant plusieurs jours et c'est à ce moment là qu'il avait découvert la stèle des Uchiha, lui ayant indiqué comment développer ses nouvelles pupilles. Un mal pour un bien. En quelques sortes.

Madara releva les yeux en entendant la porte de la chambre s'ouvrir et sa cible entra dans la pièce, à moitié déshabillé, pouffant de rire sans raison, et l'Uchiha était prêt à frapper mais il remarqua que le seigneur tenait un bras frêle dans sa grosse main et qu'un adolescent, qui n'avait sans doute pas plus de quinze ans, le suivait d'un air effrayé. Et Madara remercia les dieux que cette mission ait été montée vu le comportement de ce porc.

Deux gardes entrèrent à la suite du seigneur, l'un referma la porte et ils prirent position autour de celle ci pour ne laisser aucune chance au gosse de partir. D'un geste lent et précautionneux, Madara glissa la main dans la pochette, placée dans son dos, introduisit les doigts dans les trous de deux shiruken tandis que de l'autre main, il agrippait son arme de mêlée. Et avant que le maitre de maison puisse poser la main sur l'adolescent, Madara sortit de sa cachette en envoyant les armes de jet vers les gardes qui tombèrent rapidement morts et d'un coup précis, il décapita l'homme sans lui laisser la moindre chance de crier.

Le corps gras convulsa un instant, tandis que sa tête roulait sur le parquet et Madara ralentit sa chute, afin de ne pas faire trop de bruit avant de relever un regard écarlate vers l'adolescent qui semblait sur le point de crier alors, ne voulant pas qu'il alerte les gardes, Madara utilisa ses sharingans pour lui faire perdre connaissance, là, sur le grand lit, se disant qu'un enfant de cette carrure resterait endormi au moins vingt-quatre heures.

D'un geste habitué, il alla ensuite récupéré ses armes dans le corps des gardes, ne voulant pas qu'elles soient reconnues et sortit de la demeure, aussi rapidement qu'il y était entré, dans une discrétion totale. Une fois dans la forêt, il se dirigea vers le lac où ils avaient campé, le week end. Comme il le faisait à chaque fois, il nettoya ses armes avec soin, avant de laver ses mains, son visage et rentrer à l'auberge.

Au moins, Kenji n'aurait rien à lui reprocher, cette fois.


	6. Chapter 6

Alors d'abord, je voulais juste signaler aux habitués qu'un chapitre sur Dovah et Madara a été publié il y a quelques jours :) Ensuite, j'ai commencé l'épilogue de "Moi, Hinata Hyuga, seize ans, enceinte" et il devrait arriver .. Dès que je l'aurais terminé, avec le chapitre bonus :) Voila voila ^^

**Ichigo** : Ne t'inquiète pas pour la suite, ces deux là ne manqueront pas d'aventures ! :p Oh, vraiment ? Ca t'a touchée ? ^^

**Kisous** : C'est ça, la campagne ;) Azami fait penser à Kagami, oui ^^ Mais ne t'inquiète pas, pour la suite ;)

**angel-ofshadow** : Na, ils sont pas de la même façon et je n'ai pas fait spécialement attention pour les noms :) (A part celui d'Azami ^^) Et tes hypothèses sont .. Fausses ! :D

Je rappelle aussi que c'est le dernier chapitre "flashback" ;)

* * *

Mardi arriva et sonna la fin du séjour de Madara. Il n'avait pas dormi de la nuit, les yeux rivés sur ses mains.

Il ne comprenait pas. Ne voyait-elle pas le sang dont elles étaient maculées ? Ne voyait-elle pas qu'il n'était pas gentil ? Pas comme elle ? Sa naïveté était-elle si grande qu'elle ne faisait pas la part des choses à ce point ?

Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'en quelques heures d'écart, il avait pu recevoir quelque chose d'aussi agréable qu'un baiser sur la joue, doux et sincère puis il avait tué, sans ciller, sans même regarder en arrière. Cela faisait-il partie du jeu ? Et pouvait-il continuer à être shinobi et recevoir une certaine forme d'amour quand même ? Madara ne savait plus. Il savait que sa mère l'aimait, il doutait pour son père, mais ça n'était pas pareil. Toute mère aime son enfant.  
Mais était-ce de l'amour, qu'Azami lui avait donné ? Ou juste une amitié profonde ? Il ne voulait pas la salir, avec ses mains ensanglantées.

Il savait aussi que le jour du grand départ était arrivé. Il ne devait pas rester dans le coin et s'il ne revenait pas à temps, Kenji lui tomberait dessus. Peut être allait-il encore être mis de côté, qu'on lui refuserait l'accès aux entrainements, aux missions et c'était hors de question pour Madara. Il était un shinobi, s'il n'allait pas se battre, il n'avait plus de raison de vivre.

En entendant toquer à sa porte, il releva la tête de ses mains et demanda :

- C'est qui ?  
- A-Azami.

D'un mouvement fluide, il rangea rapidement ses armes, mit son haori habituel hors de vue et ajusta ses vêtements avant d'aller ouvrir la porte sur une Azami fatiguée mais souriante. D'un geste un peu maladroit, il lui fit signe d'entrer, referma derrière elle et elle soupira en demandant :

- Tu pars aujourd'hui alors ?  
- Oui, après le déjeuner.

Elle n'osait pas le regarder, délibérément, elle semblait nerveuse et ses yeux rouges surprirent Madara. Avait-elle pleuré ? Pourquoi ? Il n'avait pourtant rien fait de mal .. Ou plutôt, rien dont elle pouvait être au courant.  
Il lui prit la main doucement, la fit se tourner vers lui et demanda :

- Pourquoi tu as pleuré ?  
- Je n'ai pas pleuré !

Sa façon de hausser le ton lui confirma ses doutes et il fit une grimace en la voyant au bord des larmes, se mordant la lèvre inférieure pour se retenir de toutes ses forces alors, sans trop savoir comment, il la tira vers lui, passa maladroitement les bras autour de ses épaules et Azami put enfin relâcher ses sanglots.

Le fait était que depuis le matin, qu'elle s'était levée en pensant qu'aujourd'hui serait le jour où Madara partirait, elle avait passé plusieurs minutes à pleurer dans les bras de sa mère, ne voulant pas que son ami l'abandonne. Elle avait passé de tellement bons moments avec lui, elle l'aimait beaucoup, autant qu'on pouvait aimer quelqu'un à neuf ans et puis, il été tellement fort ! Il avait fait tomber Taku dans l'eau, avait attrapé un poisson et à la fête, il lui avait fait gagner un beau masque et une peluche. Personne n'avait jamais fait quelque chose comme ça pour elle.  
Alors elle pleurait, désespérant de ne rien pouvoir faire pour éviter ce départ.

- Azami ..

Le ton doux de Madara la fit redoubler de sanglots.  
Pourquoi avait-il à être aussi gentil ? En plus, lui, il prononçait son prénom correctement, pas comme les gens d'ici qui disaient « Az'mi ». Même son accent était plus agréable et elle ne voulait pas le voir partir.

- Je te promets, un jour, on se reverra.  
- Pour de vrai ?

Il hocha doucement la tête, le nez fourré dans le cou de la fillette et elle le serra un peu plus fort contre elle.

Oui, il reviendrait. Dès qu'il aurait un jour de repos, quitte à faire l'aller retour dans la même journée, il passerait la voir et jouerait avec elle pour quelques heures. Il ramènerait même Izuna avec lui et tous les trois, ils pourraient aller au lac pour nager un peu, marcher dans les bois ou juste s'asseoir dans l'herbe à regarder les passants. Ces quelques jours à Samohara l'avaient tellement dépaysé qu'il savait qu'il ne pourrait plus s'en passer, une fois de temps en temps.  
Et un jour, peut être pourrait-elle venir habiter au bastion des Uchiha si elle en avait envie. Oui, il était certain qu'elle pourrait venir.

En sentant la fillette glisser les bras autour de sa taille, Madara se redressa légèrement et l'embrassa sur la joue en murmurant :

- Je ne t'oublierais jamais, je te le jure.  
- Tiens ! Prends ça ! Comme ça j'en serais certaine !

D'un air appliqué, la petite Azami retira un des bracelets de ficelles colorées qui ornait ses poignets et le tendit à Madara qui le glissa avec soin dans sa poche en la remerciant et, souriant en voyant les yeux brillants de la fillette, il les lui essuya doucement et demanda :

- On va déjeuner maintenant ?  
- D'accord.

Madara tenta de s'écarter d'elle mais elle le retint pour lui donner un baiser sur la joue avant de se détourner et souffler un bon coup pour trouver un peu de courage puis ils rejoignirent la salle à manger où Hana leur servit un déjeuner complet et tandis que le garçon était un peu perdu dans ses pensées, Azami lui demanda :

- Tu crois que ton oncle sera content de te voir ?  
- Je pense oui. Mais je suis surtout pressé de revoir Izuna, à la fin des vacances.  
- Oh .. Tu crois que je l'aurais bien aimé ?  
- J'en suis certain. Et il t'aurait adorée !

Azami rougit légèrement et se détourna pour commencer à manger, sous le regard perçant de Madara qui se demandait ce qui n'allait pas avec elle. Elle n'avait jamais semblé timide et pourtant, là, elle rougissait pour rien, n'osait plus le regarder dans les yeux et avait l'air gênée à chaque parole.

Ils mangèrent en silence, puis retournèrent dans la chambre de Madara qui se pressa de faire son sac en demandant à Azami de ne pas regarder afin de cacher ses armes, puis ils s'installèrent sur les tatamis où Madara prit la main de la fillette en disant :

- Tu es vraiment pâle, tu sais ..  
- C'est rien ..  
- Tu feras attention à toi, d'accord ?  
- Oui, t'inquiète pas !  
- Et si Taku essaye de faire quelque chose …  
- Taku n'aura jamais rien. Je l'aime vraiment pas.  
- Alors tu ne devrais pas être amie avec lui …

Azami hocha doucement la tête et demanda :

- C'est quoi, ce que tu voulais me dire ?  
- Mh ?  
- Tu sais … Tu as dit que tu me dirais un secret !  
- Oh, oui …

Madara soupira.  
Pouvait-il le lui dire ? Pouvait-il avouer qu'il lui avait menti en toute connaissance de cause à cause d'une mission ? Non, elle semblait vénérer le Sato et le lui dire la ferait le détester. Mais parler de ce qu'il était ?

Il posa le regard sur la gamine qui espérait à côté de lui et se plongea dans ses pupilles grises. Elle n'irait jamais crier ça sur tous les toits, n'est ce pas ? Et puis, elle allait bien le comprendre, un jour. Peut être.  
Il prit une longue inspiration et murmura :

- Je suis un shinobi.

Le regard d'Azami passa du gris argenté au gris sombre, égal à celui dont étaient colorés les nuages lors de gros orages, ce qui fit comprendre à Madara qu'elle ne le prenait pas bien. Ou en tous cas, c'est ce qu'il pensa.

Mais dans l'esprit d'Azami, tout se mettait en place. Le puzzle qu'il lui avait donné durant ces quelques jours. Son agilité au lancé, sa façon d'allumer le feu, d'attraper un poisson à main nue. L'humiliation qu'il avait fait subir à Taku en se battant contre lui.

Elle fronça les sourcils en regardant son ami. Pourquoi lui avait-il menti ? Elle ne l'aurait dit à personne et elle espérait qu'il l'aurait compris mais il lui avait quand même caché la vérité.

- Je n'ai rien dit parce que je devais rester discret. Je ne vais pas chez mon oncle mais en mission …

Encore un mensonge mais moins important, cette fois et ça sembla rassurer Azami.  
La fillette s'était sentie tellement en sécurité avec lui. Cela venait-il de son entrainement ? Avait-elle discerné cette puissance, involontairement ? Oui, c'était possible. Et il n'avait jamais montré le moindre doute, ce qui l'avait apaisée.  
D'un autre côté, qui disait shinobi, disait guerre et mort. Avait-il déjà tué ? Lui, son Madara doux et gentil ? La lèvre inférieure de la fillette se mit à trembler et Madara écarquilla les yeux en se mettant sur ses genoux et demanda :

- Azami, qu'est ce qu'il y a ?  
- T-tu as déjà tué ?

Les yeux de l'Uchiha s'ouvrirent un peu plus devant le regard effrayé que lui jetait son amie et il murmura, se détournant :

- Oui. Parce que je n'avais pas le choix. Mais je n'ai jamais tué d'innocent.  
- Mais … pourquoi ?  
- Parce que c'est comme ça. Toi, tu es née ici, et tu dois t'occuper de l'auberge avec tes parents, moi, je suis né dans un clan shinobi et j'ai dû devenir shinobi.  
- Tu aurais pu fuir !  
- Toi aussi, mais tu es toujours là.  
- Mais moi, j'ai jamais fait de mal …  
- Je …

Non, Madara ne pouvait pas dire qu'il n'avait jamais fait de mal, ça n'était pas vrai, alors il baissa la tête et caressa la main d'Azami en disant :

- Je ne veux pas que tu penses que je suis mauvais .. Je me bats pour maintenir la paix.  
- Vraiment ?  
- Oui. Je n'aime pas tuer. Mais j'aime me battre. Et puis, si les shinobis ne faisaient pas la guerre à la place des civils, alors les gens comme toi vivraient dans la peur et dans la misère et je ne veux pas ça ..  
- Des gens … comme moi ?

Madara releva les yeux, un sourire gêné aux lèvres et murmura :

- Des innocents. Des gens qui ne devraient pas vivre ce genre d'horreur.  
- Tu crois ?  
- Oui. Tu es comme … la neige, si tu veux. Pure et naturelle et je ne voudrais pas que des gens mauvais comme Taku ou n'importe qui d'autre te corrompent.

Un des sourires dont Azami avait le secret apparut sur son visage et Madara sentit un poids se retirer de ses épaules. Elle ne lui en voulait pas, n'est ce pas ?

- Alors, tu .. Tu veux juste la paix ?  
- Oui. Dans le monde entier, et je te jure, avec mon clan, je l'obtiendrais !  
- C'est quoi, le nom de ton clan ?  
- Uchiha.

Le regard d'Azami brilla d'admiration devant la fierté avec laquelle Madara avait prononcé son nom et elle sourit en murmurant :

- C'est un beau nom. Mais je saurais pas l'écrire.

Madara sourit et hésita un instant avant de demander :

- Ce … Tu n'as pas peur alors ?  
- Non, je ne crois pas. Enfin, tu as été gentil avec moi et c'est ce qui compte. Et .. Tu sais faire tous les trucs de shinobi ?  
- C'est à dire ?  
- Marcher sur l'eau ?  
- Oui.  
- Grimper aux arbres ?  
- Facilement.  
- Te battre à l'épée ?  
- Je préfère les faux mais oui.  
- Et quoi d'autres ?  
- Je peux utiliser des jutsu de feu.  
- Oh … Ca doit être beau ! Comme le feu d'artifice !  
- Moins artistique !

Le rire d'Azami résonna dans la pièce et Madara sourit en disant :

- Un jour, le monde entier me connaitra et aura peur de moi. Et comme personne n'osera s'opposer à mon clan, il n'y aura plus de guerre.  
- Et je pourrais dire que je t'ai connu quand tu étais enfant !  
- Si tu veux. Mais ne dis pas que je suis gentil, sinon, les gens vont venir m'attaquer !  
- Non, je dirais que tu as battu Taku et que tu es le plus fort !

Le sourire de l'Uchiha s'agrandit légèrement devant la sincérité de la fillette et il soupira légèrement, ravi de la voir l'accepter aussi facilement, même s'il savait qu'il ne lui avait pas tout dit. Comme sa mission ici, à Samohara, de devoir tuer le Sato. Et il ne comptait pas lui parler de ses sharingans.  
Il espérait aussi que personne ne viendrait jamais ici pour des informations.

- Tu n'en parleras à personne, n'est ce pas ?  
- Non ! Ça sera notre secret !

Azami appuya ses mots en hochant la tête et ajouta :

- En plus, personne ne me croirait, je pense. Ou ils me prendraient pour une folle !

Elle sembla réfléchir un moment, jusqu'à écarquiller les yeux en disant :

- C'est comme ça que tu as allumé le feu !  
- Oui.  
- Oh, c'est de la triche !  
- Ça n'est pas vrai. J'ai seulement utilisé les moyens à ma disposition et j'ai choisi du bon bois.

Elle se mit à rire devant l'air sérieux et un peu vexé de son ami et il parlèrent pendant une petite heure avant que Madara soupire et dise, difficilement :

- Je vais devoir y aller.  
- N-non. Tu peux pas rester encore un peu ?  
- Je suis désolé Azami mais j'ai ma mission à faire et j'ai une date précise à laquelle rentrer.

Azami soupira longuement, les larmes menaçant de refaire leur apparition et Madara se détourna rapidement, gêné de la voir se mettre dans cet état avant d'aller enfiler son haori neutre, placer son sac sur son dos et lui tendre la main.

La fillette alla rapidement l'attraper et ils sortir de la chambre que le garçon verrouilla avant de la mener vers l'accueil, tenu par Hana. Ignorant l'adulte, Madara attira son amie dans ses bras pour l'aider à se calmer, le coeur battant fort dans sa poitrine et il ferma les yeux en murmurant, le plus bas possible :

- Je te l'ai dit, je reviendrais te voir, d'accord .. ?  
- Quand ?  
- Dès que j'aurais du temps libre. Je ferais l'aller retour, je ramènerais même Izuna avec moi si tu veux. Et on ira camper, nager, tout ce que tu veux.  
- Je veux pas que tu partes ..  
- Je n'ai pas le choix.  
- Si ! Reste ici et ..  
- Non, Azami. Mon clan a besoin de moi.  
- Tu peux pas partir !

Madara se mordilla la lèvre inférieure en entendant Azami fondre en larmes contre son épaule et la serra un peu plus fort contre lui, ne sachant pas quoi faire d'autre. Il avait l'impression que quoiqu'il puisse dire, ça ne changerait rien, qu'il n'arriverait pas à la consoler. Même Hana était touchée de voir sa fille aussi attachée.

- Pitié, Madara, reste avec moi …  
- Azami ..  
- Je te donne ma chambre si tu veux et …  
- Non, Azami.  
- Mais je veux pas être seule …  
- Je penserais à toi tous les jours alors tu ne seras jamais vraiment seule.  
- Tu promets ?  
- Oui.  
- Tu promets sur quoi ?  
- Sur la vie d'Izuna. Il est ce qui compte le plus pour moi.

Azami hocha lentement la tête, avant d'essuyer ses yeux et se redresser, pas beaucoup plus mieux mais au moins, il lui avait vraiment promis. Madara lui adressa un léger sourire en la regardant dans les yeux et murmura :

- Je t'ai dit qu'on se reverrait, d'accord ? Ça n'est pas un adieu. Juste un au revoir.  
- D-d'accord.  
- Allez, souris moi, pour me donner du courage …

Azami tenta de se retenir en se mordant la lèvre inférieure mais ne put s'empêcher de sourire, puis rire légèrement en voyant l'air attendri de son ami et elle souffla longuement avant de dire :

- A bientôt alors ?  
- À bientôt.

Madara l'embrassa délicatement sur la joue avant de jeter un coup d'oeil à l'adulte qui les regardait discrètement, puis il enfila ses chaussures et sortit de l'auberge sans un regard en arrière, qui aurait été difficile, même pour lui.

Presque immédiatement, Azami alla se réfugier dans les bras de sa mère et se remit à pleurer, la gorge nouée tandis que son coeur semblait brûler dans sa poitrine et Hana serra sa fille dans ses bras et murmura :

- Si tu veux lui dire ce que tu ressens, Azami … Ca n'est pas trop tard …  
- M-mais je … Je suis amoureuse de lui mais …  
- Je sais, je l'ai vu. Tu n'es pas obligée de le dire avec des mots. Et je suis sûre que si tu cours rapidement, tu pourras le rattraper.  
- Tu crois ?  
- J'en suis certaine.

La fillette renifla en reprenant son souffle avant d'enfiler ses geta et sortir de l'auberge.

Elle regarda un instant autour d'elle mais en voyant qu'il n'y avait aucun signe de Madara, elle prit la direction de la grande route en courant, faisant claquer ses sabots sur le pavé, jusqu'à l'orée de la forêt, en appelant son ami de toutes ses forces.

Madara se préparait déjà à partir, ajustant son sac depuis une branche mais en entendant les cris venant d'Azami, il baissa les yeux vers la route, la regarda s'arrêter d'un air déçu avant de soupirer et sauter dans son dos, sans un bruit.

Dépitée, la fillette se retourna, sursauta en voyant Madara et murmura, les jours rouges :

- J-j-je voulais te dire que .. que …  
- Mh ?

Azami baissa les yeux, les ferma un instant pour se donner du courage avant de s'approcher de Madara, se mettre sur la pointe des pieds et lui donner un baiser innocent, pur, chaste. Totalement à son image.

L'Uchiha écarquilla les yeux en la voyant faire, n'ayant pas du tout prévu ça mais se laissa faire. Ça ne dura qu'une seconde mais c'eut l'effet d'une bombe dans son esprit. Était-elle en train de lui dire que .. ? Le pensait-elle vraiment ?

Quand Azami se recula, elle regarda l'autre dans les yeux, l'air comblé et murmura, amusée devant son mutisme :

- A bientôt ?  
- A bientôt.

Madara déposa un baiser tout aussi doux sur le front de son amie, les mains sur ses joues de poupée avant de lui sourire largement et sauter sur la branche la plus proche pour se mettre en route.

Plus vite il partirait, plus vite il pourrait revenir.

La fillette sourit dans le vide pendant quelques secondes, les joues écarlates et les jambes cotonneuses avant de rentrer chez elle en marchant lentement, profitant de cette euphorie au maximum.  
Il l'aimait aussi, n'est ce pas ? Et elle savait, à présent, elle en était sûr. Madara reviendrait, pour elle.


	7. Chapter 7

Petite annonce, pour les intéressés : J'ai publié l'épilogue ainsi que le chapitre bonus de "Moi, Hinata Hyuga, seize ans, enceinte" :)

**Ichigo** : Oh, vraiment ? Et c'est mal ? :p Je trouvais que les chapitres là seraient important pour la suite. Pour bien voir le décalage entre les personnages, leur caractère, leurs buts. Et aussi, quelle genre de relation ils avaient pu avoir. Parce que si j'avais commencé directement à l'age adulte, ça n'aurait peut être pas rendu pareil :/

**YumeNoGensou** : Pas grave ! Je te mets pas un couteau sous la gorge pour que tu commentes ;) Je sais, au japon, c'est plus le pinceau que la plume. Mais j'y peux rien, je trouve l'écriture à la plume fantastique :3 Je crois que tu as bien cerné Azami. Ou plutôt, la petite Azami .. :) Et Madara sera plus .. cohérent que dans d'autres de mes fictions, je pense.

**Miss** : Ah, tu verras :D

**Kisous** : Le Madara de Kagami et celui d'Azami sont plutôt différents. Ils ont des points communs, c'est sûr mais ils n'ont pas le même genre de personnalité. Je pense. En tous cas, j'ai essayé de faire comme ça ^^

**angel-ofshadow** : T'as failli être en retard xD Mini-Madara :3 Plus .. sereine ? Je ne dirais pas ça :D

* * *

Pourquoi repensait-il à elle ? Madara n'en pouvait plus. Ça faisait deux semaines que son esprit était totalement occupé par le visage d'un fantôme de son passé. Il n'arrivait pas à se concentrer plus de cinq minutes sans avoir une pensée pour elle et il ne supportait plus tout ça.

Il avait des choses importantes à faire ! Valider le passage au niveau supérieur des shinobis débutants, organiser les nouveaux tours de garde, tester les compétences des médics ! Et pourtant, il était incapable de penser à autre chose qu'à elle.  
Pourquoi ? Pourquoi maintenant ? Il était déjà en deuil, pourquoi son esprit lui imposait-il cette souffrance ?

D'un geste agacé, il repoussa son bureau, le fit voler à travers la pièce, obligeant les deux personnes présentes, à savoir Hikaku et Tora, ses .. assistants, en quelques sortes, à faire un bond de côté pour l'éviter avant de poser le regard sur leur chef de clan en rogne. Que lui arrivait-il, tout à coup ?

Madara glissa les mains dans ses cheveux avant de se rendre à l'évidence. Il avait besoin de temps seul alors il les renvoya d'un regard et quand la lourde porte du bureau fut refermée, il se leva, s'approcha de la cheminée, s'y accouda en laissant le feu le réchauffer lentement.

Ça faisait quinze ans qu'il n'avait pas pensé à elle. Ou plutôt, pas autant que ça. Il lui avait promis de revenir, mais il n'avait pas eu le temps. En revenant de sa mission, une guerre avait éclaté et tout le clan avait dû y participer pendant deux ans. Deux années de combat ininterrompus contre les Senju et chaque clan y ayant participé en était ressorti tellement affaibli que chaque Uchiha, même les shinobis les plus jeunes et les plus inexpérimentés avaient dû travailler sans relâche, acceptant chaque mission, même les plus banales afin de reconstruire le clan. Madara n'avait pas eu un jour de congé pendant trois ans après ça, puis, il avait pris la tête du clan.

Et à partir de ce moment là, il lui avait été impossible de se libérer, même pour un après midi. Oh, il faisait ce qu'il voulait, bien entendu, mais qu'aurait dit le clan s'il était parti chasser une chimère de son enfance ? Non, sa place n'était pas assez assurée pour ça et il se battit des années pour que le clan entier lui fasse une confiance aveugle.

Et maintenant ? Maintenant, il pouvait y aller mais le deuil … La souffrance la plus intense qu'il avait jamais ressentie. Celle de perdre son frère adoré au combat. Et depuis deux semaines que c'était arrivé, il pensait à elle. Parce qu'elle était la seule amie qu'il lui restait. Pas un subordonné, pas un général de l'armée, ni même une fille avec laquelle il pourrait passer la nuit avant de ne plus jamais la revoir mais bien une amie, quelqu'un avec qui parler, passer du temps et oublier.

Mais il se souvenait parfaitement de son sourire rayonnant, de l'apaisement qu'il ressentait à ce moment là. De son regard argenté, brillant de malice. Ses joues de poupée tellement douces qu'il avait eu l'impression de toucher de la soie. Ses cheveux fins et magnifiques qui sentaient légèrement le jasmin. Et son baiser, sur ses lèvres. Cette preuve d'un amour enfantin mais profond, qui lui était resté gravé dans le coeur et l'esprit. Il avait toujours dit que c'était son premier baiser.

Des fois, il avait tenté d'imaginer ce à quoi elle pouvait ressembler maintenant. Un petit gabarit, vu qu'elle n'était déjà pas bien grande à l'époque, toujours un peu plus mince que la moyenne mais avec de belles courbes. Son visage se serait affiné légèrement, ses joues rondes laissant place à des pommettes bien dessinées. Et son regard se serait fait plus sensuel, plus femme.

Oui, c'était exactement l'image qu'il avait d'elle à présent. Une belle femme, qui lui plairait au premier coup d'oeil et il fantasmait là dessus dès qu'il le pouvait.

Mais il avait perdu Izuna. Oh, il avait tué l'enfoiré qui avait osé lui arracher son frère mais sa peine ne s'était pas amoindrie. Au contraire. Il se sentait tellement seul, dans sa douleur. Le clan entier ne pouvait pas le comprendre et son âme entière semblait s'embraser à chaque fois qu'il y repensait. C'était de sa faute si Izuna était mort, n'est ce pas ? Son frère lui avait donné ses yeux, trois ans auparavant et Madara avait pu atteindre le mangekyo sharingan éternel. Il avait sacrifié sa vue pour que son chef de clan soit encore plus puissant, plus parfait et après un entrainement intensif, Izuna avait réussi à maitriser une certaine forme de combat, malgré sa cécité. Mais pourquoi n'avait-il pas réussi à éviter ces shuriken ?

Et parfois, Madara pensait. Les dieux avaient-il voulu le punir ? Pire, il repensait à la promesse faite, quinze ans plus tôt. « Sur la vie d'Izuna ». Il avait promis son retour sur la vie de son frère et son frère lui avait été enlevé. C'était une punition divine, n'est ce pas ? Les dieux n'avaient pas apprécié qu'il ne respecte pas sa promesse alors ils lui avaient enlevé son frère ? Madara Uchiha n'était pas homme à croire aux dieux, ni au karma, mais depuis deux semaines, depuis leur dernière bataille, il doutait tellement.

Puis, à force d'y réfléchir, les yeux perdus dans les flammes, il comprit. Il devait la ramener. Il devait retrouver Azami, quelque soit l'endroit où elle se trouvait et la ramener au village pour enfin tenir sa promesse et il serait pardonné.

Décidé, il se redressa lentement, appela ses conseillers avec force et se tourna en entendant Hikaku et Tora revenir. Ils s'inclinèrent profondément et Madara regarda un instant autour de lui avant de dire :

- Je pars. Occupez vous du clan en attendant mon retour.

Les shinobis se redressèrent, et Tora demanda :

- Vous partez en mission ?  
- Non, c'est personnel. Je ne sais pas quand je reviendrais et je serais sûrement accompagné. Remettez tout ça en ordre, dites que c'est une mission au clan et faites préparer la chambre d'Izuna.  
- La chambre d'Izuna ?  
- Je veux qu'elle soit propre et accueillante.

Les hommes s'inclinèrent, ne comprenant pas ce que leur chef de clan allait faire mais les ordres étaient clairs et ils ne pouvaient pas y désobéir. Ils connaissaient le caractère de Madara et ils ne voulaient pas lui donner la moindre chance d'être déçu. Ils savaient ce que ça coutait.

Madara lissa un instant ses cheveux en regardant l'état du bureau avant d'en sortir afin de rejoindre la maison destinée au chef de clan. Il y prépara un sac de vêtements, quelques armes ainsi que quelques provisions et partit immédiatement.

Son arrivée à Samohara fut rapide. Il se souvenait du chemin comme s'il s'y était rendu la veille et chaque pas lui faisait remonter un souvenir. Le feu d'artifice, le camping près du lac, la première fois qu'il avait activé Susanoo. Le sourire d'Azami.

En voyant les premières maisons se profiler entre les branches, il ralentit, jusqu'à rejoindre la route et marcha lentement. C'était là, sur cette route, qu'il avait reçu son premier baiser. Qu'il lui avait dit au revoir. Il la revoyait courir en hurlant son prénom, ses joues rouges, l'air désespéré. Et il voulait, il espérait même, qu'elle serait heureuse de le revoir après tout ce temps.

Le village avait changé. Il avait été pauvre, lors de sa première visite mais cette fois, il semblait miséreux. Bon nombre de maisons semblaient avoir été abimées, réparées grossièrement avec de vieilles planches. La rue principale était boueuse, et il devait faire attention où il marchait, entre les mendiants, les flaques d'eau, les ordures. Il était ignoré, ce qui lui faisait plaisir à voir. Il ne fallait pas qu'on dise que le grand Madara Uchiha voyageait seul, c'eut été dangereux. Pour ses possibles adversaires.

D'un pas lent, il se dirigea vers l'auberge des Sarue mais n'y trouva que des maisons individuelles, s'alignant les unes à côté des autres comme des carottes dans un jardin alors, cachant sa déception, il chercha un instant jusqu'à trouver une petite auberge miteuse mais qui lui suffirait, le temps qu'il retrouve Azami.

La tenancière était un petit bout de femme, âgée, l'air mauvais mais elle lui adressa un léger sourire en voyant qu'il était un nouveau client et une fois qu'il eut traversé la taverne, dont le bar était tenu par un homme à la carrure imposante, qu'il se présenta devant elle, la vielle lui demanda :

- Que puis-je pour vous, mon seigneur ?  
- Je veux une chambre.  
- Pour combien de nuits ?  
- Six, pour l'instant.  
- Ça vous fera cinq mille ryos. À quel nom ?  
- Uchiha.

La petite vieille se figea, apeurée et Madara fit tournoyer ses sharingans lentement, menaçant en murmurant :

- Ca pose un problème ?  
- A-absolument aucun, Uchiha-sama. C'est un honneur pour moi de ..  
- Pourquoi est-ce aussi peu cher ?

Madara sortit sa bourse pour donner l'argent à la femme, ne la lâchant pas des yeux et elle chuchota :

- Les touristes ne sont plus aussi nombreux qu'auparavant, Uchiha-sama. Samohara a perdu de sa beauté.  
- L'auberge des Sarue … Celle qui était dans la grande rue, qu'est-elle devenue ?  
- Emportée par les flammes, monsieur ! Il y a des années de cela. Les gens disent qu'une lampe à huile a débuté l'incendie et il a été impossible de l'arrêter. Il a emporté trois maisons proches avant d'enfin pouvoir être maitrisé. Dix personnes sont mortes, cette nuit là.  
- Azami ?

La tenancière écarquilla les yeux avant de secouer la tête en disant :

- Azami s'en est sortie.  
- Et ses parents ?  
- Ça faisait longtemps qu'ils étaient décédés.  
- Où est Azami maintenant ?  
- Toujours au village, monsieur.  
- Bien. Emmenez moi à ma chambre et faites moi parvenir un bon repas dans deux heures.  
- Bien sûr, monsieur.

D'un pas bancal, la femme le fit passer derrière le comptoir pour qu'il puisse atteindre un escalier en bois un peu humide. Ils longèrent un couloir sombre jusqu'à ce que l'aubergiste lui ouvre une porte, à l'aide d'une petite clé rouillée, la lui remette et dise :

- Je ne sais pas ce que vous êtes venu faire ici, Uchiha-sama, mais si vous avez connu l'apogée de l'auberge des Sarue, attendez vous à être déçu. Tout a changé ici. Vraiment tout.

Ignorant l'avertissement de la vieillarde, Madara pénétra dans la chambre qui sentait un peu le moisi et referma la porte sans un mot. Par habitude, il fouilla l'endroit de fond en comble avant de plier le futon afin d'en faire un bon coussin, s'installer dos à un mur de pierre, un kunai à la main et poser la tête contre la cloison pour se reposer un peu.

Après un repas bien mérité, quoiqu'un peu infecte, il ajusta son haori sur ses épaules, glissa un kunai dans une de ses manches et se prépara à sortir.

La vieille avait dit qu'Azami était toujours à Samohara alors il allait la chercher, même s'il devait toquer à toutes les portes du village. Il imaginait déjà revoir son sourire, espérait presque d'elle fasse le premier pas et le prenne dans ses bras, comme elle l'avait fait, le jour de son départ. Il voulais avoir cette gamine au coeur pur contre lui pour sentir sa peine s'alléger. Fourrer le nez dans ses cheveux en la serrant contre lui, peut être même l'embrasser si elle en avait envie. Non pas qu'il en ait envie lui, loin de là. En tous cas, c'était ce qu'il essayait de se faire croire.

En sortant de la chambre, une fuite dans le plafond et de l'eau qui coulait dans un sceau métallique lui indiqua qu'il pleuvait sûrement dehors alors il plaça ses cheveux sous sa veste, descendit, sortit de l'auberge en ajustant sa capuche sur le haut de sa tête et décidé, il fit le tour du village afin de la retrouver.

Il commença par la rue de l'auberge des Sarue, marcha le long des maisons en écoutant les conversations, de ci de là, faisant mine de s'intéresser à ce que vendaient le peu de commerçants présents mais n'entendit rien qui pouvait lui donner un indice de l'endroit où se trouvait sa cible. Et ce fut quand il avait décidé de rentrer, parce que la pluie commençait à tomber fort et qu'il se doutait que personne ne lui accorderait un peu de temps pour subir un interrogatoire alors qu'il faisait un temps de chien, qu'il la vit.

Azami marchait le long de la rue principale. Ou son ombre. Madara était sidéré de voir à quel point elle avait changé et tout dans son attitude le lui indiquait.

Elle portait un kimono délavé, au obi tellement lâche que le tissu du vêtement ne couvrait même pas ses épaules, et elle était obligée de le tenir au niveau de sa poitrine afin qu'il ne glisse pas plus et ne découvre totalement son corps. Ses pieds étaient nus, et ça ne semblait pas la déranger de marcher dans la boue et le froid de cette façon. Contrairement à dans ses souvenirs, ses cheveux étaient lâchés, frisotaient à cause de la météo mais étaient sales, cassés et leur texture semblait loin de la soie. Ils avaient été coupés grossièrement, en une frange longue puis en dégradé et ça rendait son expression plus … mauvaise que ce qu'elle était déjà.

Ça ne pouvait pas être elle, n'est ce pas ? La fillette souriante et radieuse qu'il avait connue n'était pas … La femme devant lui le regardait dans les yeux, marchant lentement en sa direction et son regard malicieux était devenu tellement haineux. Son visage semblait fatigué, amaigri, et elle le maudissait de tout son corps. Ou en tous cas, c'était ce qu'il voyait. Même son ton blafard semblait lui être adressé.

Et ses yeux .. ces yeux qu'il avait adorés, durant leur enfance, lui renvoyaient tellement d'aversion. Ils lui hurlaient de ne pas s'approcher, de ne pas lui parler. Qu'elle ne voulait pas le voir.

Elle passa à côté de lui, en se détournant et Madara ne sut réagir. Lui, le grand Uchiha, avait perdu ses moyens en voyant la chimère de son enfance à l'opposé le plus total de ce dont il se souvenait et cette gêne qu'il ressentait, profondément dans sa poitrine, lui était insupportable. Comment était-elle devenue .. ça ?

Il regarda par dessus son épaule mais elle n'était déjà plus là. Envolée, comme un souvenir alors il retourna à l'auberge, sachant qu'il aurait le temps de lui parler plus tard. D'un pas lent, il s'installa au bar, fit signe au gorille de lui servir du saké.

L'avertissement de la tenancière lui revint en mémoire, douloureusement. Tout avait changé, à Samohara. Même Azami. C'était ce qu'elle voulait dire, n'est ce pas ? Azami, l'innocente et pure petite Azami, avec ses grands sourires, son regard pétillant, sa simplicité. Quinze années l'avaient transformée en son opposé le plus complet. Quelqu'un de sombre, de mauvais. Pourquoi ?  
Était-il responsable de ça aussi ?

Il redressa la tête en avalant une coupelle de saké.

Il lui avait promis de revenir. Promis sur ce qui lui était de plus cher. Mais il ne l'avait pas fait. Était-ce pour ça qu'elle était devenue aussi .. différente ? Les dieux avaient-ils décidé de le punir, encore ? Lui prendre son frère et la seule amie qui lui restait ?

Il passa la nuit à boire, souhaitant oublier, rien que pour quelques heures, la douleur lancinante qu'il ressentait. Et ce fut la tenancière elle même qui l'obligea à arrêter de boire. D'une main douce, elle lui fit reposer la bouteille de saké qu'il avait à la main, replaça ses cheveux en arrière avec pitié. Ou compassion ? Madara ne savait pas vraiment. Tous ses sens étaient traitres, en cet instant. Elle le mena ensuite d'une main douce vers sa chambre, l'y fit entrer et murmura, d'un ton maternel :

- Reposez-vous, Uchiha-sama. Demain, je répondrais à vos questions.  
- Vous croyez qu'elle me pardonnera ?  
- Je pense qu'il va lui falloir du temps. Dormez sur vos deux oreilles, je viendrais vous réveiller quand l'alcool vous aura libéré de son emprise.

Madara acquiesça doucement, incapable de penser correctement et la vieillarde referma la porte de sa chambre, touchée de voir quelqu'un comme lui se mettre dans un état pareil.

Le réveil de Madara fut violent. Il avait dormi sur le parquet, la tête sur le futon et l'alcool l'avait assez assommé pour que ses pensées ne viennent pas parasiter ses rêves. Mais quand la vieille Aika avait secoué son épaule, ses réflexes de shinobis avaient pris de le dessus et il s'était vivement redressé, lui calant un kunai sous la gorge.

Mais en réalisant son geste, Madara se reprit rapidement, assez pour ne pas lui trancher la peau et Aika mit quelques minutes à se reprendre, ayant vu la mort de très près. Sans s'excuser, Madara avait entamé le repas qu'elle lui avait amené, ignorant sa gueule de bois et quand Aika prit la parole, il releva un regard écarlate vers elle, attentif :

- Je me souviens de vous, vous savez ? Vous étiez tellement jeune ! Ça fait quoi ? Dix ? Quinze ans ?  
- Quinze ans. Qui êtes-vous ?  
- Personne que vous connaissez, j'en ai bien peur. Vous aviez diné à mon stand avec Azami, lors du festival de l'été. Des dangos, si ma mémoire est bonne.

Madara acquiesça, se souvenant que ça avait été les meilleurs dangos de sa vie et demanda :

- Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ?  
- Le seigneur Sato a été assassiné, ce soir là, mais je suppose que je n'ai pas besoin de vous le dire, n'est ce pas ?  
- J'obéissais aux ordres.  
- Je n'en doute pas. Mais le fait est qu'avec sa mort, nous avons perdu sa protection. Son armée s'est disloquée et les régions alentours en ont profité pour venir nous piller. Tout y est passé. Les récoltes, les animaux, même certains enfants. Et un clan a maintenant la main mise sur toute la région, et si nous voulons continuer à profiter de leur protection, nous devons leur donner beaucoup.  
- Quel clan ?  
- Yotsuki. Ils viennent du Pays de la Foudre, d'après les rumeurs et il y a des patrouilles toutes les semaines.  
- Qu'est ce que ça a à voir avec Azami ?  
- Azami a subi cet misère, comme tous les habitants du coin. Et quand elle a dit qu'elle connaissait quelqu'un qui pourrait nous sauver, quelqu'un d'assez fort pour combattre, elle a été interrogée par les Yotsuki. Il paraît qu'elle a été torturée pendant des heures avant d'être relâchée. Elle n'était encore qu'une enfant mais elle y a perdu toute son innocence. Mais si vous n'en avez jamais entendu parler, ça veut dire qu'elle n'a pas révélé votre nom, n'est ce pas ?  
- Ou qu'ils ont eu peur.  
- Possible. Mais à partir de ce moment, plus le temps s'écoulait, plus elle a changé.

Madara hocha lentement la tête.  
C'était difficile pour lui d'entendre ça. Il était responsable de ça. Parce qu'il avait tué le Sato, Azami avait été torturée. Et il n'était pas revenu pour elle. Il l'avait voulu, de tout son être mais il n'avait jamais caché que le clan était plus important. Et maintenant …

- Rentrez chez vous, Uchiha-sama. Azami n'est plus celle que vous avez connue.  
- Je ne partirais pas sans elle.  
- Je pourrais dire que vous êtes courageux si ça n'était pas de la folie. Et elle n'acceptera jamais de vous reparler.  
- Je l'y forcerais.

Aika soupira longuement avant de murmurer :

- Dans ce cas, contactez Taku. Il habite dans la rue principale, la maison avec la lanterne rouge et dites lui que vous avez une chambre ici. Métamorphosez vous et donnez lui « Etsu », comme nom.  
- Pourquoi ?  
- Vous comprendrez.

La vieillarde se remit sur ses jambes, reprit le plateau à présent vide et sortit dans la chambre sans un mot de plus.  
Comment est ce que Taku pouvait l'aider à reparler à Azami ?

Après une petite heure sans bouger, le crâne douloureux, il se métamorphosa rapidement en un paysan comme les autres et se rendit à la maison indiquée par Aika. Celle ci devait être une des plus importantes de la ville et Madara se demanda vaguement comment un fils de poissonnier avait pu se payer une maison pareille. Son regard fut un instant attiré par la lanterne rouge, au dessus de la porte et, oublieux sur le moment, il y entra.

Il fut accueilli par Taku en personne et celui ci, contrairement à Azami, n'avait pas tant changé que ça. Son ventre avait même doublé de volume et son double menton s'agitait à chaque mouvement qu'il faisait mais à part ça, il était exactement le même que quinze ans auparavant.

- Bienvenue ! Bienvenue, étranger, à la maison des plaisirs !

La maison des plaisirs ?  
Le gras claqua des doigts et une dizaines de filles, plus belles les unes que les autres s'approchèrent et se mirent en rang d'oignon devant eux. Madara y reconnu vaguement Yume, la rouquine empotée et Taku sourit d'un air doucereux en demandant :

- Laquelle de ces demoiselles pourrait-elle assouvir vos envies, cher inconnu ?

C'était une blague, n'est ce pas ? Madara tenta de rassembler ses idées et murmura :

- Azami.  
- J'ai bien peur qu'Azami ne soit pas disponible en ce moment. Mais regardez le choix que vous avez ..  
- Non. Je veux Azami. J'attendrais s'il faut.  
- Bien.

Taku renvoya les autres filles d'un signe de main et exposa :

- Azami sera disponible vers vingt-trois heures ce soir. Souhaitez-vous une chambre ici ou .. ?  
- Non, j'ai une chambre à l'auberge de la vieille Aika.  
- Parfait. L'heure est à dix mille ryos, à payer d'avance.  
- Je les payerai à Azami.  
- Non, monsieur, ça n'est pas comme ça que ça fonctionne.

Le maquereau agita sa main potelée devant lui, d'un air amusé et Madara n'eut d'autre choix que de lui donner l'argent tandis que l'autre demandait :

- Quel nom ?  
- Etsu.  
- Bien, Etsu-sama. Profitez bien de la présence de ma chère Azami et n'hésitez pas à prolonger votre plaisir, mh ?

Taku lui donna un petit coup de coude avec un regard malsain et Madara dut se retenir de toutes ses forces de ne pas le tuer sur place.  
D'un pas rapide, il retourna dans la chambre de l'auberge, ignorant le regard de la vieille Aika et s'y enferma. Ça n'était pas vrai, n'est ce pas ? Azami, la douce Azami ne s'était pas abaissée à .. ca .. ?

Ses mains tremblaient sur ses yeux tandis qu'il essayait de se calmer mais c'était peine perdue. Il lui avait dit, quinze ans plus tôt, qu'il n'aimait pas tuer mais là, en cet instant précis, il aurait aimé, mieux, il aurait chéri chaque seconde de torture qu'il aurait pu infliger à Taku ainsi qu'au clan Yotsuki au complet et même à Kenji, le chef de clan défunt pour ce qu'ils avaient fait à Azami et enfin, il aurait adoré les tuer, les uns après les autres, parce qu'ils lui avaient enlevé l'image pure qu'il avait gardée de la fillette.

La nuit arriva et Azami suivit. Taku lui avait annoncé qu'elle aurait un nouveau client, le soir même et elle s'attendait à tout. Un vieux pervers, un sadique, n'importe quoi. Son corps était fatigué, la suppliait d'avoir un peu de repos mais si elle se le permettait, Taku ne serait pas content et avec le temps, elle avait appris à lui obéir, comme la chienne qu'elle était.

Elle se présenta à Aika, qui, gardant son air habituel, la mena à la chambre de Madara et se dépêcha de s'en aller, ne voulant absolument pas assister à ce qui pouvait se passer dans cette pièce.

Azami toqua doucement, espérant qu'il se soit endormi et elle écarquilla les yeux en voyant Madara ouvrir brutalement la porte, sharingans activés mais elle n'eut pas le temps de fuir qu'il l'attrapait par le bras pour la tirer dans la pièce. Il referma derrière elle, l'air furieux, la plaqua au mur d'une main et grogna :

- C'est une blague, n'est ce pas ?

La jeune femme, une fois le choc passé, se surpris à éclater de rire. Mais c'était loin du rire cristallin de son enfance. Un rire sarcastique, sans joie et elle répondit :

- Tu m'avais promis que tu reviendrais !  
- Et je suis là !  
- Putain, ça fait quinze ans Madara ! Quinze putain d'années !  
- Mais je suis venu te chercher.  
- Me chercher !? Tu crois franchement que je vais te suivre ?  
- Je t'y forcerais s'il faut.  
- Oh, le voilà, le sauveur du monde, qui protège les innocents … Va te faire foutre Madara, j'ai aucune envie de te suivre …  
- Je voulais venir plus tôt …  
- Ouais, tu as dû vachement te démener pour le faire.  
- Ecoute moi …

Elle dégagea son bras, violemment et posa l'index sur le torse de son vis à vis en grognant, ne le lâchant pas du regard :

- Non. Toi, tu m'écoutes. Ça fait quinze ans que je vis dans la misère par ta faute. Oui, je sais que c'est toi qui a tué Sato-sama. Et c'est à cause de toi qu'on s'est fait attaquer, que j'ai été torturée. Et j'ai espéré pendant des années que tu viendrais me sauver, que tu tiendrais ta promesse. Mais c'est terminé Madara, et je veux plus jamais entendre parler de toi, compris ?

Sans attendre sa réponse, elle se détourna, sortit de la chambre en courant et se dirigea, le plus rapidement possible vers la rue. Après avoir mis sa capuche, elle suivit une ruelle sombre et cria en voyant une ombre apparaître devant elle mais une main se plaqua sur sa bouche et elle croisa un regard tout aussi haineux que le sien, et elle ne pensait pas que ça puisse être possible.

- Tu m'accompagneras.

Le souffle ardent de Madara sur son visage la fit frissonner de peur et elle commença à se débattre comme un diable, jusqu'à ce qu'il la lâche parce qu'il ne voulait pas la blesser. Elle avança d'un pas, pour s'éloigner de lui mais une quinte de toux la prit, grasse et violente. D'un geste habitué, Azami sortit un mouchoir blanc de sa poche, le posa devant sa bouche et, pliée en deux à cause de la brûlure dans ses poumons, elle attendit que ça passe, sous le regard de Madara.

Et quand elle se redressa, en lui jetant un regard meurtrier, qu'elle replia son mouchoir sur lui même, il ne put éviter de le remarquer. Le sang maculant le tissu blanc, ses lèvres douces et même le bout de ses doigts.

Alors, il releva les yeux vers son regard argenté, les sharingans tournoyant doucement et lui fit perdre connaissance.


	8. Chapter 8

**Ichigo** : Ah ! Tu vois, j'avais raison :p Ne pense pas à Taku pour le moment ;) Tu croyais qu'il allait devenir doux comme un agneau ? ^^ Ca sera .. pire qu'électrique ?

**Miss** : Et c'est ca qui est bien, non ? Oui, la fic est déjà totalement écrite ;)

**angel-ofshadow** : J'adore ce genre de retournements, tu le sais, non ? ;) Oui, c'était très prévisible ! Et normal, après tout :D C'est celui d'Azami oui :D Et ca compte ;)

**YumeNoGensou** : Tu verras ;) Pour ta question sur Mentaru : Ca me dérange pas (Une fanfic à propos d'une de mes fanfic, c'est même un honneur :x ) Mais je veux lire :D Fais gaffe, à force, Itachi ne pourra plus se retenir de te sharinganer !

**Xim** : T'imagine la scène ? Madara d'un côté, Azami de l'autre. Ils courent l'un vers l'autre, se tombent dans les bras, s'embrassent .. Et l'histoire est terminée .. :D Je crois qu'il n'y a pas grand monde qui a lu l'épilogue mais bon ;) Ca me fait quand même plaisir de savoir qu'il a été lu ! :)

**Kisous** : Rien n'est jamais tout rose ! :D

* * *

Madara avait fait le trajet en quelques heures, Azami installée sur son dos. Il avait à peine pris le temps de récupérer ses affaires avant retourner à la forteresse le plus rapidement possible. Il ne savait pas ce qu'elle avait mais il n'y avait aucune chance pour qu'il la perde. Pas elle alors qu'Izuna venait seulement de mourir. Il ne l'acceptait pas.

Il la mena à l'infirmerie du bastion, ignora les médics qui s'inclinèrent à son passage tandis qu'il se dirigeait vers le futon le plus proche et il l'y installa avant d'ordonner au médecin en chef :

- Soignez la. Maintenant.  
- Oui, Madara-sama.

L'homme s'agenouilla, prit le pouls de la jeune femme et demanda :

- Vous l'avez endormie avec le sharingans ?  
- Oui.

Les mains du docteurs tâtèrent ensuite plusieurs endroits sur le corps froid de la femme, le bout des doigts brillant légèrement avant de demander :

- Avez vous passé beaucoup de temps avec elle ?  
- Quelques heures.  
- Elle a une tuberculose. Nous devons mettre l'infirmerie en quarantaine pour empêcher la propagation de la maladie.

Et la quarantaine en question dura deux longs jours pendant lesquels Madara dut rester au lit, alors qu'il n'était même pas infecté. Mais une fois l'état de ses poumons totalement vérifié, il put enfin sortir et il se dirigea vers son bureau ou Hikaku et Tora attendaient patiemment. Ils avaient appris que leur chef de clan était revenu mais était à l'infirmerie et ils étaient inquiet qu'il ait pu lui arriver quelque chose. Et la rumeur disait qu'il avait ramené une inconnue.

Mais non, Madara était là, dans son état normal quoiqu'il semblait plus en rogne qu'avant. Il prit sa place derrière son bureau, lut tous les messages que le clan avait reçu, ainsi que les rapports avant de relever les yeux vers ses hommes et demander :

- La chambre est prête ?  
- Oui, Madara-sama.  
- Tout s'est bien passé ?  
- Oui.  
- La femme que j'ai ramenée. Je suppose que le clan entier est déjà au courant ?

Tora hocha la tête, incertain et Madara croisa les bras en disant :

- Je veux qu'elle soit traitée avec respect et qu'elle ait accès à tout ce qu'elle souhaite, à part aux zones de sécurité maximum. Mais elle ne doit en aucun cas sortir du village.  
- Est-elle .. prisonnière ?  
- Non.  
- Qui est-elle ?  
- Quelqu'un qui compte beaucoup pour moi. Et je ne …

Deux coups résonnèrent dans la pièce et la porte s'ouvrit rapidement pour révéler une des infirmières. Elle rougit en s'inclinant, se racla la gorge et murmura :

- M-Madara-sama, vous devriez … venir à l'infirmerie.  
- Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ?  
- Votre .. amie demande à vous voir et nous avons dû l'attacher. Vous devriez …

Mais déjà, le chef de clan se levait et se pressait de rejoindre l'infirmerie. Les cris que poussaient Azami pouvaient être entendus depuis l'extérieur de la bâtisse et les passants s'arrêtaient pour écouter, échangeant des regards graves mais Madara les renvoya d'un air sombre avant de pénétrer dans le bâtiment.

Azami était effectivement attachée au sol, via des fers un peu rouillés et Madara comprit qu'elle avait dû beaucoup bouger à son réveil. Elle portait à présent une blouse de l'infirmerie, un bras bandé et son corps, bien qu'amaigri, semblait beaucoup moins léthargique qu'avant. Elle avait même repris un peu de couleur.

- Madara, espèce d'enfoiré ! Ramène moi chez moi !

Toutes les personnes présentes s'attendaient à ce que Madara lui saute à la gorge pour l'avoir insulté. Ça n'aurait pas été la première fois et sa réputation le précédait mais à la place, il s'agenouilla près d'elle, glissa doucement une main sur son front, l'air concerné et murmura :

- Calme toi Azami.  
- Détache moi !

D'un signe de la main, il indiqua aux médics de la détacher et ils s'exécutèrent, hésitants avant de s'éloigner tandis que la jeune femme se remettait sur ses pieds. Elle regarda autour d'elle, la tête tournant un peu et Madara en profita pour faire signe aux personnes présentes de les laisser. Et une fois la porte refermée, Azami le regarda, les bras croisés et grogna :

- Ramène moi à Samohara.  
- Hors de question.  
- Ça n'était pas une demande mais un ordre !  
- Parce que tu crois pouvoir _me_ donner des ordres dans _mon_ propre clan ?

La voix de Madara était douce, beaucoup trop et Azami recula d'un pas, ne voulant pas subir la colère légendaire du Uchiha.

Elle avait tellement entendu parlé de lui, l'homme impitoyable qui faisait tomber clan après clan et elle avait peur. Comment un garçon aussi adorable, souhaitant la paix avant tout, était-il arrivé à ça ? Pire. Pourquoi n'avait-il pas tenu sa promesse ? Ca faisait quinze ans qu'elle se posait la question.

Mais la peur de la jeune femme passa rapidement en voyant que Madara n'ajoutait rien et elle grogna :

- Je t'ai rien demandé moi …  
- Si. Il y a longtemps, tu m'as demandé de revenir.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel.

- Oui, de revenir dans l'année. Pas quinze ans après ! Tu croyais pas ? Que je t'attendais toujours ? Que cette promesse te donnait le droit de m'arracher à ma vie ?  
- Ta vie ? Tu étais la chienne de Taku !  
- Et alors !? Qu'est ce que t'en as à foutre si ça me plaisait ?

Enragé qu'elle dise un truc pareil, Madara l'attrapa par un poignet, la plaqua au mur le plus proche, violemment et grogna contre ses lèvres :

- Tu veux vraiment savoir ce que j'en aie à faire ? Tu étais tellement …  
- Ouais, je sais. Pure et innocente. J'y ai cru, pendant quelques mois, jusqu'à être torturée. Et peut être aurais-je dû leur donner ton nom !

Elle lui cracha au visage et les pupilles de Madara se rétrécirent au maximum tellement il était hors de lui et Azami regretta immédiatement son geste. Il allait la tuer, elle en était certaine. D'un revers de manche, Madara se débarrassa du crachat et murmura :

- Je vais être clair. À partir de maintenant, tu vis avec le clan Uchiha et je ne te donne pas le choix. Tu resteras ici autant de temps que je le voudrais et si un jour, je me lasses de toi, tu pourras partir, pas avant. D'ici là, je t'interdis de m'insulter à nouveau parce que je te le jure, Azami, et cette fois, je tiendrais ma promesse. Tu le regretteras.

De sa main libre, Madara caressa doucement la joue de la jeune femme, qui se détourna, les larmes aux yeux, puis il la lâcha, ressortit de la bâtisse et alla se changer les idées sur un des terrains d'entrainement.

Azami resta immobile de longues minutes, jusqu'à ce qu'une des infirmières aille s'assurer qu'elle allait bien et, étant donné que ses poumons avaient été totalement guéris, le médic en chef, après une dernière petite question, lui donna l'autorisation de quitter l'infirmerie. Incertaine, et après avoir revêtu le kimono simple qu'on lui avait remis, la jeune femme sortit du bâtiment, regarda un peu autour d'elle, comme un animal effrayé.

La forteresse des Uchiha était un village assez somptueux, dont la richesse avait considérablement augmenté depuis l'arrivée de Madara au pouvoir. Adossé à une montagne d'une taille importante, le village était ancré dans un écrin de verdure assez impressionnant. Les maisons traditionnelles, en bois et en papier de riz, s'alignaient les unes à côté des autres, séparées parfois par un arbre ou des buissons. Les rues étaient pavées de pierres inégales mais propres quoiqu'un peu glissantes vu que la saison froide venait de commencer. L'infirmerie était un bâtiment collé au versant de la montagne et semblait aussi solide qu'un roc.

En s'avançant doucement dans le village, Azami repéra la grande porte de pierre qui permettait de sortir de la forteresse, les hauts remparts de roche mais surtout, une double porte impressionnante et intrigante, semblant donner sur l'intérieur de la montagne mais en voyant les deux gardes qui l'entouraient, elle préféra ne pas s'approcher.

Rapidement, une femme d'une cinquantaine d'années l'aborda, s'inclina devant elle et lui sourit en demandant :

- Azami-sama ?  
- Euh .. oui ?  
- Je suis Ayae, la gouvernante de Madara-sama. Veuillez me suivre.

Alors Madara avait besoin d'une gouvernante ? Il n'y avait rien de plus ridicule.  
La femme la mena vers la montagne, se détourna devant les portes mystérieuses et elles contournèrent un instant le pic jusqu'à voir apparaître une demeure plus importante que les autres, plus ancienne aussi peut être qu'Azami regarda un long moment, avant d'interroger Ayae du regard.

Celle ci lui sourit d'un air maternel avant de dire :

- Madara-sama souhaite que vous soyez à votre aise chez lui.  
- Chez lui ?  
- La demeure du chef de clan est la plus confortable de tout le village, je suis sûre que vous vous y sentirez bien. Entrez, je vous prie, Gosuke, le médic en chef, m'a assuré que vous auriez sûrement faim.

Azami acquiesça lentement et entra dans la maison avec une certaine appréhension. Elle avait assez vu Madara pour les dix prochaines années. Ayae lui avait préparé un repas très abondant, dont elle ne se priva pas, puis la gouvernante l'entraina à l'étage pour qu'elle puisse prendre un bonbain.

Bien entendu, cette maison luxueuse changeait pour Azami, qui avait pris l'habitude de dormir chez Taku, partageant un grand futon avec deux ou trois autres des filles. Elle n'arrivait même pas à se souvenir quand était la dernière fois qu'elle avait pu prendre un bain aussi agréable, avec du savon de qualité qui ne lui brûlait pas la peau ou un shampoing digne de ce nom. Elle en était même gênée qu'Ayae s'occupe d'elle de cette façon mais la gouvernante avait des ordres clairs. Madara avait noté ses consignes, durant la quarantaine et les avait faites parvenir à son aide de maison afin qu'elle soit prête à recevoir son amie et il voulait qu'Azami se sente bien.

Il lui avait fait acheter une garde robe assez hétérogène, avec d'un côté des kimonos de qualité moyenne mais qui suffiraient pour rester au village et de l'autre, des vêtements plus confortables, moins formels. La chambre d'Izuna avait été préparée avec soin et Madara avait insisté pour qu'elle y réside parce qu'elle était la plus ensoleillée de la maison. Et parce qu'il cherchait à chasser le fantôme de son frère.

Ensuite, les consignes indiquaient qu'Azami devait être traitée avec un soin particulier et il avait insisté en disant qu'elle risquait d'être un peu sauvage au début, mais quand la gouvernante posa les yeux sur la jeune femme, assise dans la baignoire en train de tenir ses jambes contre sa poitrine, le regard vague, elle comprit que Madara avait fait une erreur de jugement. Que cette sauvagerie cachait des blessures bien plus profondes.

Mais après tout, Madara n'était pas connu pour sa compréhension des femmes.

D'un mouvement lent, la gouvernante prit le tabouret qui servait habituellement à se laver, s'installa près de la baignoire et passa une main douce dans les cheveux de la jeune femme en murmurant :

- Vous devriez enlever votre bandage, Azami-sama.  
- N-non !  
- Nous le remettrons après, si vous voulez mais il faut le nettoyer, regardez, le tissu est sale.

Azami posa les yeux sur son bras bandé et détourna les yeux en disant :

- Alors ne parlez pas à Madara de ce que vous aurez vu.  
- Assurément. Puis-je ?

Azami hocha la tête avant de tendre le bras vers la gouvernante qui enleva lentement l'épingle qui tenait le bandage en place, puis laissa glisser la bande le long du bras gauche de la jeune femme.

Celui ci était barré de cicatrices importantes qu'Ayae reconnut immédiatement. C'était le genre de choses qu'on voyait souvent, chez les Uchiha et les cicatrices de brûlure de ce genre étaient presque un trait caractéristique du clan, bien que les médics arrivaient souvent à les effacer. Mais là, vu l'état de la peau de la jeune femme, l'atrophie dont souffrait son membre, elle comprit que la jeune femme n'avait pas reçu les soins adaptés. Et qu'elle avait sûrement beaucoup souffert.

- Les médics ont-ils vu ça ?

Azami acquiesça, l'air sombre et murmura :

- Ils m'ont dit qu'ils ne pouvaient rien faire, que la blessure était trop ancienne. Juste apaiser la douleur avec des plantes mais seulement quand ça devient insupportable. Ils disent que les nerfs sont atrophiés et qu'ils ne peuvent pas être reconstitués. Qu'il faudrait un certain .. Hashirama pour ça …  
- Oh …

La gouvernante hocha la tête d'un air entendu, comprenant le problème et attrapa un linge imbibé de savon afin de nettoyer, en douceur, la peau de la jeune femme tout en demandant :

- Souhaiteriez-vous que je vous confectionne une manche afin de cacher votre bras ? Les bandages peuvent être contraignants.  
- Vous n'avez pas à faire ça.  
- Madara-sama a été très clair. Je dois faire tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir afin de vous satisfaire.  
- Qu'est ce qu'il en a à foutre, de toutes façons ?

Ayae ne répondit pas, ne voulant pas être mêlée aux histoires personnelles du chef de clan et demanda, à la place :

- Voulez-vous que je le fasse ?  
- Ça .. vous dérangerait ?  
- Non, ma dame. Absolument pas.

Azami grimaça en sentant sa peau brûler un peu sous le savon mais Ayae la rinça avec soin pour l'apaiser avant de s'attaquer à la chevelure hirsute de l'invitée. Et elle passa un long moment à la démêler, utilisant une bonne quantité du shampoing hors de prix qu'utilisait Madara. Mais ça, il ne fallait pas le dire.

Puis, elle l'habilla d'un kimono chaud, l'aida à remettre son bandage en place avant de l'inviter à aller se coucher, qu'elle devait être sûrement fatiguée, ce qu'Azami confirma d'un bâillement tellement important qu'elle faillit s'en décrocher la mâchoire.

La chambre d'Izuna, même si elle ne savait pas qu'elle lui avait appartenu, était une pièce très chaleureuse et lumineuse quoiqu'assez petite. Le lit y prenait presque toute la place, collé au mur du fond, sous la fenêtre et il n'y avait qu'une table de chevet mais c'était bien assez. Des placards à portes coulissantes prenaient le mur en face du lit et une petite ouverture laisser filtrer la chaleur venant de la cheminée du rez de chaussée ce qui donnait une atmosphère agréable à la pièce. Azami s'y sentait déjà bien.

Après un regard encourageant de la gouvernante, Azami prit sa place dans le lit, s'emmitoufla dans les draps tièdes, chauffés par une brique ardente qui servait de bouillotte et elle regarda Ayae un instant avant de murmurer :

- Merci.  
- Je n'ai fait que mon travail, Azami-sama. Madara-sama sera heureux de voir que vous êtes bien chez lui.  
- Pourquoi est-il venu me chercher ? Après tout ce temps ?  
- Je crains ne pas avoir la réponse. Izuna-sama était son confident, pas moi. Alors je suppose que vous devrez poser la question au concerné.

Azami acquiesça, ne comprenant pas vraiment la phrase comme Ayae avait voulu la tourner et la gouvernante, après une révérence respectueuse, se retira en fermant bien la porte, se posant les mêmes questions que la jeune femme. Qui était-elle pour que Madara soit allé la chercher lui même, risquant sa santé en s'exposant volontairement à une infection des poumons ?

Madara avait passé la journée à se défouler sur ses hommes, qui le lui rendaient bien. Ils aimaient assez pouvoir se battre contre leur chef de clan. C'était un peu leur façon de s'amuser, même si l'humeur de Madara n'était pas au jeu.

Il avait haït ces retrouvailles de tout son être. Et ça lui renvoyait l'image d'Izuna. Les images de sa mort. Il n'avait rien pu faire, il n'était que spectateur et il détestait ça. Et là encore, apprendre qu'elle s'était prostituée, pour Taku, en plus !, qu'elle avait perdu son sourire, sa façon d'être, avait totalement broyé tout ce en quoi il avait espéré, pour sortir de son deuil.

Et quand son corps, fatigué, lui fit comprendre qu'il devait aller dormir, que la nuit porterait conseil, il rentra chez lui, afin de profiter d'un bon repas concocté par Ayae. Mais quand celle ci voulut retourner en cuisine, dans l'espoir de rentrer chez elle, il lui indiqua de s'asseoir à table, en tapotant de l'index devant lui et lui demanda :

- Où est-elle ?  
- Elle dort depuis des heures. Je suis allée la voir, quelques minutes avant votre arrivée, je crois que ça lui fait du bien.  
- Tu t'occuperas bien d'elle ?  
- J'ai bien peur que ça ne soit pas de moi dont elle a besoin, mais je ferais de mon mieux.

Madara acquiesça, fatigué et Ayae soupira un instant avant de dire :

- J'ai dû vider la baignoire après l'avoir lavée, l'eau était sale et je crains qu'elle n'ait pas eu le temps de chauffer assez.  
- Je ferais avec. Elle a mangé ?  
- Avec beaucoup d'appétit oui.  
- Rien de particulier ?  
- Non, absolument rien.

En voyant que Madara reportait son attention vers son repas, Ayae se permit de se lever, d'aller récupérer son manteau et de rentrer chez elle, sa journée étant terminée tandis que Madara finissait lentement de diner, avant d'aller faire la vaisselle.

Ça n'était pas une chose qu'il aimait particulièrement faire, qui aimait faire la vaisselle, de toutes façons ? Mais ça l'aidait à penser à autre chose et Ayae n'était là que pour garder la maison propre et lui cuisiner ses repas. Le reste, il avait appris, un matin quand il avait dix ans, qu'avec un peu d'exercice, il pouvait le faire assez facilement.

Il alla ensuite se laver avec une certaine flegme, exténué et, alors qu'il avait enfilé un pantalon en lin ainsi qu'un haori noirs, il regarda la porte derrière laquelle Azami se trouvait un court instant avant de la faire glisser sur le côté.

La jeune femme était profondément endormie, blottie sur elle même et avait l'air paisible. Son ton blafard s'était estompé, ses cheveux étaient redevenus soyeux et elle respirait normalement, sans la gêne qu'elle avait montrée lorsqu'ils étaient à Samohara. Depuis combien de temps avait-elle été malade ? Pourquoi ne s'était-elle pas soignée ?

Comme si elle sentait son regard, Azami serra les doigts sur les couvertures en laine, remonta un peu plus les genoux sur elle même et Madara entra doucement dans la chambre, posa un genoux sur le lit, l'embrassa sur le front.

Que t'ont-ils fait ? Pensait-il. Jusqu'où avaient été les tortures pour qu'elle devienne cette ombre ? Il savait, même le fait qu'il ne revienne pas n'aurait pas pu provoquer un tel changement de personnalité. Il aurait fallu plus. Beaucoup plus pour qu'une fillette aussi souriante et pleine de vie devienne cette ode à l'autodestruction. Et il comptait bien rendre une petite visite aux Yotsuki pour savoir, si elle ne lui disait rien.

Après avoir passé une main douce sur sa joue, tandis qu'elle soupirait dans son sommeil, Madara se redressa lentement, en silence et rejoignit sa chambre, soulagé qu'elle soit en sécurité, sous ses yeux.


	9. Chapter 9

**Miss** : Ca n'est pas exactement comme ça que je voulais qu'on interprète le besoin d'Hashirama. C'était seulement pour dire qu'il fallait quelqu'un de très doué en médecine pour la soigner totalement ;) Tu as bien dit, c'est pas gagné !

**angel-ofshadow** : Ah, oui oui, je comprends :p Mh, pour la marque, t'es à côté de la plaque x)

**Ichigo** : On va dire qu'il y aura un bon lot d'action en général dans la fic, mais aussi des passages calmes ;)

**Kisous** : Il est doux ouais. d'une certaine manière mais ça n'est pas un agneau ;)

Pour ceux qui veulent, j'ai lancé un blog, ce week end et le lien est sur mon profile ;) J'y parlerai de mes fics, de mes projets, y posterai des fanart. Bref, tout ce qu'on fait sur un blog, je suppose ^^ ( pour les fainéants, c'est sylencia . tumblr . com sans les espaces ^^)

* * *

Quand elle se réveilla, le lendemain matin, la première pensée qui s'imposa dans l'esprit d'Azami fut qu'elle n'avait pas aussi bien dormi depuis des années. Et ça l'embêtait de le penser. Madara l'avait enlevée de chez elle ! Il l'avait assommée, emportée et qui sait ce qu'il avait pu faire d'elle ? Peut être l'avait-elle violée pendant qu'elle était inconsciente ! Elle ne pouvait être sûre de rien et n'avait aucune envie de croire qu'il n'avait rien fait.

Après tout, il était un homme comme les autres.

S'étirant lentement, la jeune femme se leva, repoussant les draps doux d'un geste agacé et tira sur son kimono pour le remettre en place avant de regarder ses pieds nus un instant, frissonnants sur la fraicheur des tatamis et elle sortit de la chambre sans un bruit.

La maison toute entière était silencieuse, ce qui lui inspira une certaine confiance étant donné que ça indiquait sûrement qu'elle ne risquait pas de tomber sur Madara, mais elle ne savait pas qu'il était levé depuis bien longtemps, devant assurer sa place de chef de clan avec rigueur.

De pas légers, elle descendit lentement au rez-de-chaussée de la maison et sursauta légèrement en voyant Ayae sortir de la cuisine, l'air un peu curieux mais quand la gouvernante vit la surprise dans les yeux de l'invitée, elle lui sourit et avoua :

- J'ai été shinobi, Azami-sama, je sais quand quelqu'un arrive.  
- O-oh ..  
- Prenez place à table, je vous prie, je vais vous servir votre petit déjeuner.

Ne voyant rien d'autre à faire, Azami s'installa à table et moins de deux minutes plus tard, la gouvernante avait déposé devant elle plusieurs mets sentant plus bon les uns que les autres, une grande tasse de thé et un jus d'orange, pressé le matin même.

Timidement, la jeune femme se servit et entama son repas en silence, l'esprit toujours un peu dans le sommeil, jusqu'à ce qu'Ayae demande :

- Avez-vous passé une bonne nuit ?  
- O-oui, assez.  
- Avez-vous eu froid ? Madara-sama n'aime pas qu'il fasse trop chaud dans sa chambre mais si vous avez besoin, je pourrais ajouter une couverture à votre lit.  
- Non, c'était bien comme ça.

La gouvernante acquiesça, l'air bienveillant et Azami avala une gorgée de thé avant de demander :

- Serait-ce possible de rencontrer Izuna ?

Gênée, Ayae baissa un instant la tête avant d'acquiescer et dire qu'elle la mènerait à lui avant de se retirer sans un mot vers la cuisine. Surprise par le comportement de la gouvernante, Azami passa quelques secondes à regarder dans le vide avant de terminer son repas en se demandant ce qu'elle avait dit de mal mais quand elle se leva en lissant son kimono et en le replaçant sur ses épaules, Ayae la rejoignit, débarrassée de son tablier et demanda :

- Pouvons-nous y aller ?  
- Je .. n'ai pas de chaussures.  
- Madara-sama a prévu toutes vos dépenses. N'avez-vous pas regardé dans l'armoire de votre chambre ?  
- Non.

Ayae hocha doucement la tête, devant la réponse simple de l'invitée et lui sortit des geta d'un placard dans l'entrée ainsi que des tabi blanches qu'elle aida la plus jeune à enfiler avant de lui présenter les sabots. Azami s'y glissa en essayant d'éviter de se demander depuis combien de temps elle n'avait pas eu de chaussures, sans parler du haori en tissu de laine qu'elle sortit du placard, lourd mais bien chaud.

Une fois prête à affronter les températures basses de la saison, Azami fit glisser la porte d'entrée sur le côté, frissonna en sentant le froid s'engouffrer dans l'habitation mais fit un pas dehors en tenant le vêtement contre elle tandis qu'Ayae se préparait rapidement et empoignait un parapluie ciré au cas où le temps se gâterait.

Puis, la gouvernante mena son invitée le long du village et la jeune femme tenta d'ignorer, sans succès, les regards curieux qu'on lui jetait.

La rumeur comme quoi Madara avait ramené une femme, malade, de surcroit, à la forteresse s'était répandue comme une trainée de poudre et tous avaient imaginé leur propre histoire. Les plus romantiques pensaient qu'elle étaient une de ses amantes, pour laquelle il aurait développé des sentiments, d'autres pensaient qu'il l'avait enlevée à un clan ennemi pour en faire sa femme. Certains septiques se disaient qu'elle était juste prisonnière, et pire, d'autres se demandaient quand il allait la tuer.

Gênée par les regards, Azami baissa la tête et continua de suivre la gouvernante sans un mot, en direction des terrains d'entrainement et elle manqua de lui rentrer dedans quand celle ci s'arrêta sans prévenir. Les sourcils froncés, la jeune femme releva les yeux, interrogea son ainée du regard, vu qu'il n'y avait personne autour d'eux et Ayae se racla la gorge avant de lui faire signe de regarder sur la stèle en marbre, qui se dressait près d'elle.

Sans un mot, Azami s'en approcha doucement, lisant les noms sans comprendre jusqu'à tomber sur celui d'Izuna, gravé dans la pierre par la main de Madara, elle pouvait y reconnaître son écriture. Une boule se forma dans sa gorge tandis qu'elle se sentait stupide d'avoir demandé à ce qu'on le mène à lui et, la voix faiblarde, elle demanda à la femme qui l'accompagnait :

- Que s'est-il passé ?  
- Tombé au combat, avec les honneurs.  
- Quand ?  
- Il y a près de trois semaines maintenant.  
- J-je ne savais pas.  
- Vous ne pouviez pas savoir. Souhaitez-vous que je vous laisse un peu de temps pour prier ?

Un sourire amer sur les lèvres, Azami secoua la tête et murmura, d'un ton mauvais :

- Amenez moi à Madara.

Acquiesçant d'un air méfiant, Ayae prit la direction de la montagne mais s'arrêta devant les doubles portes qui avaient tant intriguées Azami, la veille. Un des gardes s'approcha et la gouvernante expliqua :

- Azami-sama souhaite rencontrer Madara-sama.  
- Nous ne pouvons accéder à sa demande. Les ordres de Madara-sama sont clairs et elle ne peut se rendre dans les zones de haute sécurité, comme le quartier de commandement.  
- Alors, allez prévenir Madara-sama qu'elle souhaite avoir un entretien avec lui.

Le garde allait répliquer mais un regard en biais vers la demandeuse lui fit comprendre qu'elle ne lâcherait pas avant d'avoir vu le chef de clan alors, embêté de devoir contourner les ordres qu'il avait reçus, il passa les portes et disparut dans l'ombre.

Le souffle un peu court, il longea plusieurs couloirs jusqu'à arriver au bureau de Madara et toqua deux fois à la porte, attendit en silence qu'on lui répondre.

Tora lui ouvrit, l'air sérieux et le garde put facilement voir l'air contrarié de Madara, penché sur une carte derrière son bureau mais, prenant son courage à deux mains pour faire face à son supérieur, il entra lentement dans la pièce, s'inclina devant lui et annonça, incertain :

- Votre .. invitée souhaite vous voir.  
- Azami ?

Ne connaissant pas le prénom de la jeune femme, le garde se retint d'acquiescer et précisa :

- Elle est dehors, avec votre gouvernante et …  
- Faites la venir.  
- Madara, nous n'avons pas terminé le …  
- De suite.

Pressé de partir de la pièce, le garde s'inclina à nouveau et rejoignit l'entrée du tunnel rapidement tandis que les conseillers de Madara sortaient du bureau après qu'il leur ait jeté un regard mortel.

Azami comprit rapidement que Madara avait accepté de la voir en voyant l'air du garde et celui ci la fit entrer, lui indiqua le chemin à prendre et referma la double porte derrière elle.

Les yeux de la jeune femme mirent quelques secondes à s'habituer à l'obscurité, malgré les quelques torches présentes dans le couloir mais fut surprise de voir que le passage creusé directement dans la roche ne faisait pas si froid et implacable que ce qu'elle s'était imaginé en s'y engouffrant.

Un épais tapis coloré principalement de rouge recouvrait le sol, atténuant le bruit de ses pas tandis que des tapisseries, racontant sûrement l'histoire du clan étaient accrochés au mur, comme des trophées.

Se concentrant sur le pourquoi elle était là, Azami suivit lentement les instructions que le garde lui avait donné et quand elle arriva devant un nouvelle porte épaisse et lourde, uniquement ornée du symbole du clan, elle sut qu'elle était arrivée. Sans attendre, elle y toqua, attendit que Madara lui indique d'entrer et pénétra dans la pièce avec une certaine réserve.

Outre le bureau massif du chef de clan, tout, dans la pièce, tendait à rappeler la fonction de celle ci. La cheminée, imposante et massive, dans le dos du bureau abritait un foyer important qui diffusait beaucoup de chaleur et de lumière à l'endroit, sur la droite, plusieurs cassiers étaient aménagés, certains occupés par des parchemins mais sans la moindre indication à propos de ce qu'ils pouvaient contenir tandis que sur la gauche se trouvait simplement un râtelier maintenant en place les armes favorites de Madara, pour qu'il les ait toujours à portée de main, au cas où.

Frissonnant en croisant le regard du chef de clan, Azami ferma la porte derrière elle, s'approcha lentement du bureau, profitant que Madara soit confortablement installé dans son fauteuil pour le dominer mais quand elle ouvrit la bouche, sa voix sembla un peu fragile malgré ce qu'elle voulait dire :

- Je sais ce que tu fais.  
- Ce que je fais ?

D'un mouvement calculé, Madara s'accouda à son bureau, sans la lâcher des yeux et joignit les mains devant sa bouche, curieux à propos de ce qu'elle allait dire mais il ne s'attendait pas à ça.

- Ton frère est mort et tu cherches à combler cette perte.

Clignant, devant l'assurance qu'elle tentait de montrer mais n'appréciant pas qu'elle pense qu'il faisait ça par profit, Madara se replaça le dos contre le dossier de son fauteuil et murmura :

- Vraiment ?  
- Ayae m'a dit qu'il était mort, il y a trois semaines et paf, tu débarques pour m'enlever ? Ça me semble trop … calculé.  
- Oh, je vois. Tu m'as percé à jour, Azami-chan !

Le ton sarcastique qu'employa Madara ne fit qu'augmenter la colère que la jeune femme ressentait déjà et elle croisa les bras en disant :

- Si c'est ça, tu ferais mieux de me laisser repartir.  
- Sinon quoi ?  
- Sinon, je raconterai à tout le monde que …  
- Tu peux faire ce que tu veux, Azami-chan. N'as-tu pas compris que _je_ tirais les rênes, ici ? Le clan entier m'est fidèle et ça n'est pas une étrangère qui ébranlera sa confiance en moi.

Reculant d'un pas en voyant Madara activer ses sharingans, en menace, Azami fronça les sourcils et ajouta :

- Pourquoi est ce que je suis là ?  
- Ne viens-tu pas de trouver la raison ?  
- Je veux te l'entendre dire.  
- Vois-tu, Azami-chan, tu n'es pas la seule à avoir changé ici. Je ne suis plus le petit garçon charmé par ton innocence et ta pureté, crois moi … Il m'en faudra bien plus pour m'empêcher de te tuer si c'est l'envie que tu me donnes.  
- J'aimerais bien voir ça !

Devant le caractère agaçant de la jeune femme, en une fraction de secondes, Madara attrapa une de ses petites faux dans le râtelier d'armes, envoya Azami s'écraser contre la porte de la pièce d'un petit coup sur l'épaule et l'y cloua en calant son arme contre le cou gracile de sa proie qui frissonna en sentant le métal contre sa peau.

Lentement, Madara s'approcha d'elle, tandis qu'Azami haletait en essayant de reprendre son souffle et d'une main presque tendre, il caressa sa joue et murmura, d'une voix grave :

- Tu es ici parce que, stupidement, j'ai pensé pouvoir compter sur une amie mais on dirait que je me suis trompé. Alors, tu vas te comporter dignement jusqu'à ce que je te foute à la porte. Là, tu pourras reprendre ta .. vie, si elle te plaisait tant et tu n'entendras plus parler de moi. Sommes-nous d'accord ?  
- Tu crois vraiment que je vais t'écouter ?  
- Penses-tu avoir le choix ?

Azami frissonna fortement quand Madara glissait doucement le pouce sur ses lèvres, en les regardant, tandis qu'elle avait l'impression qu'elle allait s'évanouir tellement elle avait peur de lui et Madara releva doucement les yeux vers elle avant de murmurer :

- C'est drôle, Azami-chan. Tu trembles, à présent …

La jeune femme détourna le regard au moment où un sourire moqueur s'installa sur les lèvres de Madara et il lui tourna le dos, envoya son arme vers le râtelier sans prendre la peine de l'y ranger et retourna s'asseoir dans fauteuil comme un roi sur son trône.

D'une main tremblante, la jeune femme chercha un instant la poignée de la porte et sortit précipitamment de la pièce. Elle l'avait vu, dans ses pupilles écarlates. Il la tuerait au moindre pas de travers.

Sans vraiment y réfléchir, elle effectua le chemin qu'elle avait pris quelques secondes plus tôt en sens inverse et débarqua, un peu brusquement, par les doubles portes. Relevant les yeux, elle rougit en s'apercevant que les quelques passants la dévisageaient et elle baissa immédiatement la tête avant de se racler la gorge et demander, au garde qui l'avait aidée :

- Savez-vous où est partie Ayae ?  
- Elle est sûrement allée au village voisin pour se réapprovisionner en nourriture.

La jeune femme n'attendit pas plus pour se diriger vers la grande porte de la forteresses, sans écouter ce que le garde pouvait lui dire et en arrivant face à l'ouverture, elle la regarda un instant avant de se racler la gorge et jeter un coup d'oeil aux gardes qui n'avait pas bougé. Avec hésitation, elle s'approcha de l'un d'eux et murmura :

- Vous pouvez m'ouvrir ? S'il vous plait ?

Ne lui répondant d'abord pas, l'homme tourna doucement le regard vers elle et murmura :

- C'est contre les ordres.  
- Comment ça ? Personne n'a le droit de sortir du village ?  
- _Vous_ n'avez pas le droit d'en sortir.  
- Pourquoi !? Je vais quand même pas rester enfermée ici !  
- Ordre direct de Madara-sama.

Surprise du ton froid de l'homme, Azami soupira un instant avant de s'approcher de lui d'un air sensuel et murmurer :

- Je .. vous le rendrais si vous m'ouvrez.

D'une main douce, elle tenta de lui caresser le torse mais il lui attrapa la main, visiblement dégouté par sa façon d'agir et grogna :

- Je suis marié et j'aime ma femme. Madara-sama a ordonné que vous restiez au village, vous n'en sortirez pas.

Reculant d'un pas, Azami arracha sa main de l'emprise du garde, vexée que ses charmes ne fonctionnent pas et rejoignit la maison de Madara, n'ayant aucun autre endroit où aller.

S'asseyant sur le lit de sa chambre temporaire, parce qu'elle n'avait aucune envie de rester dans ce village, la jeune femme posa doucement la tête sur ses genoux et soupira longuement. Si Madara avait dit la vérité, si elle n'était pas là pour combler sa perte, alors elle n'avait aucune idée de son utilité. Non pas qu'elle veuille en avoir une mais qu'allait-elle faire de ses journées ? Surtout que les gens, ici, ne semblaient pas vraiment attirés par le genre de charmes qu'elle avait l'habitude de ventre. Quant à son discours d'avoir besoin d'une « ami », il ne tenait pas debout.

Madara avait beaucoup changé et était clairement loin de sembler avoir besoin de quelqu'un. Et à quoi s'attendait-il après tant d'années ? Qu'elle lui sauterait dans les bras, pleurant de joie en le revoyant ? Non, ça faisait des années qu'elle avait arrêté d'espérer le revoir, et presque autant qu'elle l'avait oublié. Parce qu'à cause de lui, elle avait subit tellement d'humiliations, et elle n'était absolument pas prête de le pardonner.

Elle dut attendre plusieurs heures avant le retour de la gouvernante et quand elle rejoignit celle ci à la cuisine, Ayae lui sourit en demandant :

- Azami-sama … Avez-vous déjeuné ?  
- Non.  
- Je suis désolée, mes courses ont duré plus longtemps que prévu et …  
- Ca n'est pas grave.

L'ainée acquiesça doucement et prépara un bon repas à l'invitée, puis celle ci retourna dans la chambre, où elle osa enfin ouvrir l'armoire, qui contenait plus de vêtements qu'elle n'en avait jamais vus. Madara avait-il fait acheter tout ça pour elle ? C'était trop. Définitivement trop.

Quand le chef de clan rentra chez lui, tard dans la soirée, il pensait qu'il allait diner seul avant d'aller pouvoir se coucher mais cacha sa surprise en voyant que deux couverts étaient installés sur la table. Cependant, un peu fatigué, il prit rapidement place, se servit un verre du saké qu'Ayae avait placé là pour le faire patienter et ne releva les yeux qu'en entendant Azami descendre de l'étage. À priori, celle ci s'était déjà lavée et elle avait revêtu quelque chose de pas spécialement féminin mais suffisant pour dormir, et Madara fut satisfait de la voir trembler devant lui.

Il n'en retirait pas de plaisir, bien entendu, vu qu'il avait ramené Azami à la forteresse Uchiha pour retrouver une amie, avoir une sorte de réconfort et se changer les idées mais c'était si mal parti qu'en plus de son deuil, il devait supporter de voir ce chat sauvage.

La jeune femme, sans un mot, se mit à table et Ayae leur apporta le diner à ce moment là avant de prendre congé de ce couple franchement atypique.

Pendant de longues minutes, les anciens amis de jaugèrent, aucun d'eux ne voulant baisser les yeux le premier mais Azami, la faim la rappelant à l'ordre, se détourna pour se servir et commencer à manger avec appétit tandis que Madara murmurait :

- Nous partons, demain.  
- Je m'en fous.

Il avala une gorgée d'alcool, ignorant sa réplique et ajouta :

- Quand je reviendrais, dans une ou deux semaines, j'attends de toi que tu te sois trouvé une activité, au sein du clan, que tu aies été acceptée dans un groupe et que tu me prouves que tu peux avoir ton utilité.  
- Pour quoi faire ?  
- Ça n'était pas une suggestion mais un ordre.  
- Je ne fais pas partie de ton clan, Madara, tu n'as aucun droit de me donner des ordres.

Franchement agacé et blasé par l'esprit rebelle de la jeune femme, Madara releva les yeux de son assiette, sharingans activés et murmura :

- Je change de méthode, dans ce cas. Si, à mon retour, j'estime que tu n'as pas fait assez d'efforts, je te vends à un marchand d'esclaves et je t'oublierais.  
- Tu m'as oublié, il y a quinze ans déjà, ça ne changera pas grand chose.  
- Tu étais franchement moins ennuyante, quand tu était enfant.  
- Et toi, tu savais encore sourire mais on dirait que tu as juste un balai dans le cul tellement tu es raide comme un piquet maintenant.

N'appréciant pas l'insulte, Madara fronça légèrement les sourcils et la jeune femme tomba sur le côté, se cognant la tête contre la table et évanouie. Il n'avait plus aucune envie de l'entendre et tenait réellement à se reposer avant de partir. Le clan allait devoir affronter les Senju, pour le compte d'un propriétaire de terres volées par un concurrent et il pensait déjà à sa stratégie. Et à son futur combat contre Hashirama.

Profitant du silence pour manger à son rythme, Madara reposa le regard sur la jeune femme, qui allait sûrement avoir une belle bosse sur le front et regarda un instant le bandage qui couvrait son bras avant de hausser une épaule, indifférent et aller s'occuper de la vaisselle avant d'aller se coucher.

Elle pouvait bien mourir qu'il s'en foutrait tellement la déception de leurs retrouvailles avait été grande. Et il ne savait absolument pas ce qui la retenait de la tuer ou de la foutre dehors, la laisser reprendre sa vie de pute de village, à part peut être, la petite voix au fond de son esprit, qui ressemblait étrangement à la voix d'Izuna et qui lui murmurait qu'il avait besoin d'elle dans un sens. Et il détestait ça.


	10. Chapter 10

Très peu de reviews pour le chapitre précédent, mais j'espère que ce n'est qu'à cause des vacances ;)

**Kisous** : Il .. n'y aura pas de triangle amoureux :o Je ne vois pas vraiment pourquoi tu as eu cette idée mais bon ^^

**YumeNoGensou **: Alors, j'ai bien reçu les trois reviews, simplement parce que le site m'envoie un mail à chaque fois que j'en reçois une :p Ne t'inquiète pas si tu ne reviews pas à chaque fois, surtout avec des bugs de pc, je ne t'en voudrais pas :p Oh, Madara n'est pas si cruel .. Si ? Enfin, il a eu un coup de sang, ça ne le rend pas super méchant quand même. Ca peut arriver à n'importe qui :p Pour les dessins .. J'en serais honorée :x Vraiment ! Tu peux aussi incruster une OC, ça ne me dérange pas du tout. Mais ne pique pas l'idée que j'ai eue pour une possible suite, hein :o Et j'ai vu le nouveau film Naruto ;)

* * *

Azami avait passé la nuit à dormir sur les tatamis à côté de la table et en résultait un mal de dos terrible. Pire, elle mit plusieurs minutes à se souvenir de ce qui s'était passé mais elle se rappela des yeux bizarres de Madara, tournoyant légèrement sous ses paupières fatiguées, et l'indifférence qu'il avait montré en la faisant perdre connaissance, et ça ne faisait que renforcer l'idée qu'elle avait de lui. Il était juste vide, et avait besoin d'exprimer son sadisme sur ceux qui n'avaient rien demandé pour se sentir vivant. Et c'était pitoyable.

Se massant doucement les tempes, la jeune femme se redressa et sursauta en voyant Ayae sortir de la cuisine. La gouvernante lui sourit et murmura :

- L'armée va partir, si vous voulez assister à leur départ.  
- Ça ne m'intéresse pas.  
- Madara-sama apprécierait vraiment que …

La coupant d'un regard froid, Azami prit appui sur la table pour se relever, reposa une main sur sa tête douloureuse en essayant de se stabiliser et demanda :

- Pourrais-je avoir une tasse de thé ?  
- Bien sûr, ma dame.

L'ainée se pressa de retourner à la cuisine pour préparer la tasse de thé et la rapporta à Azami qui en avala une bonne gorgée avant de demander, curieuse :

- Vous … êtes mariée ?  
- Veuve. Mon mari est décédé l'année dernière.  
- Je suis désolée.  
- Pourquoi ? C'était son devoir de mourir au nom du clan.  
- C'est stupide.

Blessée, Ayae fronça les sourcils et murmura :

- Ne vous permettez pas d'insulter la mémoire de mon mari et mon clan. Vous n'avez aucune idée de ce qu'implique de porter le nom d'Uchiha.  
- Je ne veux pas le savoir.

Cette fois, la gouvernante manqua de peu de gifler la gamine devant elle, offensée par ses propos et préféra retourner à la cuisine pour se retenir tandis qu'Azami finissait, tant bien que mal, sa tasse un peu trop chaude.

Prenant son courage à deux mains, elle sortit ensuite de la maison, emmitouflée dans son manteau et s'étonna de voir le village aussi calme et vide, mais elle comprit rapidement que le départ de l'armée y était pour quelque chose et, souhaitant visiter un peu, elle prit la direction de la rue principale où elle pouvait parfaitement sentir les regards froids qu'on lui jetait, venant parfois de groupes de femmes en train de papoter sous un porche, ou même un garde croisé pendant qu'il faisait son tour de garde.

Le terrains d'entrainement étaient aussi vides, à l'exception de quelques enfants qui se battaient en duel et elle les observa un instant, curieuse et surprise de voir qu'ils étaient sûrement plus jeunes que Madara au moment où elle l'avait connu mais elle se détourna rapidement en remarquant les regards sur elle. Du coin de l'oeil, Azami aperçut quatre femmes qui la considérait sans la moindre discrétion et elle serra un peu plus son manteau sur elle, en pensant que même à Samohara, personne ne l'avait jamais regardée avec autant de froideur.

Au moment où elle allait faire demi tour, la jeune femme sursauta en sentant une main sur son épaule et tourna les yeux vers une jeune femme brune, avec de grands yeux noirs et un sourire chaleureux qui demanda :

- Tu es Azami, c'est ça ?  
- .. Oui.  
- Je m'appelle Hitomi Uchiha.

L'autre lui tendit la main, sans hésitation et Azami la serra lentement, surprise par son comportement mais celle ci s'expliqua rapidement :

- Je m'excuse si ça te paraît bizarre mais je n'aime pas voir les gens seuls …  
- Je … ne suis pas seule.

La brune regarda autour d'elle, perplexe avant de hocher la tête en disant :

- Tu l'es, assurément.  
- Qu'est ce que tu me veux ?  
- Seulement parler, faire connaissance.  
- Pourquoi ?  
- Pour .. me faire une nouvelle amie ?  
- Madara n'a-t-il pas demandé au clan de ne pas m'adresser la parole ou quelque chose comme ça ?

Amusée qu'Azami se permette d'être aussi sans-gêne à propos de son chef de clan, Hitomi gloussa légèrement, une main devant sa bouche et murmura :

- Viens, allons chez moi, je t'expliquerais pourquoi les gens te regardent aussi étrangement.

Hésitant un peu, Azami finit par hocher doucement la tête, quoique sur ses gardes et suivit la jeune femme jusqu'à une petite maison, non loin des remparts. Par politesse, elle se déchaussa et s'installa dans la pièce commune tandis qu'Hitomi allait préparer du thé et une fois qu'elle les avait servies, la Uchiha avala une gorgée brulante du breuvage, soupira longuement de bien être avant de relever les yeux vers son invitée qui n'avait pas touché à sa tasse et semblait vraiment méfiante, mais Hitomi lui adressa un grand sourire avant de dire :

- Nous avons une coutume, dans le clan, qui indique que ceux qui restent derrière, à savoir les femmes au foyer, les enfants ainsi que les gardes, doivent saluer et souhaiter bonne chance à l'armée avant leur départ.  
- Je ne suis pas une Uchiha.  
- Non, bien sûr, et tu n'es pas la seule dans ce cas, pourtant, tout le monde s'y plie. Même si ça n'est que pour s'incliner légèrement devant les guerriers ou les regarder partir.

Détournant les yeux, Azami se remémora qu'Ayae lui avait conseillé, implicitement, d'aller assister au départ de l'armée et murmura :

- Je ne suis pas la seule .. étrangère ?  
- Non, loin de là. Ma mère, par exemple, était une civile d'un village assez proche de la forteresse. Et il y a d'autres cas.

Vu qu'elle préférait ne pas répondre, Azami avala doucement une gorgée de thé et Hitomi murmura :

- Alors, Azami, d'où viens-tu ?  
- Samohara. Un village au nord du pays.  
- Et tu connais Madara-sama depuis quand ?  
- On est obligés de parler de ça ?  
- Tu peux me le dire si ça te gêne.

Azami acquiesça pour lui indiquer que c'était le cas alors Hitomi sourit tendrement en disant :

- D'accord. Dans ce cas, de quoi veux-tu parler ?  
- Tu connaitrais un moyen simple pour que je puisse partir d'ici ?  
- J'ai bien peur que ça ne soit pas possible, vu que Madara-sama a donné l'ordre de ne pas te laisser quitter le village.  
- Comment tu le sais ?  
- Tout se sait, au village, surtout quelque chose comme ça.  
- Oh, dans ce cas, vous savez sûrement déjà tous que je suis une pute et que Madara a payé pour coucher avec moi …

Gênée par la franchise d'Azami, la jeune Uchiha gloussa légèrement avant de baisser la tête et dire :

- Non, je ne le savais pas et ça m'étonnerait que Madara-sama parle de ça à qui que ce soit.  
- De toutes façons, j'avais aucune envie de coucher avec lui.  
- Beaucoup de femmes seraient pourtant .. honorées de voir le chef de clan s'intéresser à elles.  
- Pourquoi ? C'est qu'un con insensible …  
- Azami, s'il te plait, ne dis pas ça à propos de Madara-sama. Sans lui, le clan serait détruit.  
- Il n'est pas si important que ça …  
- C'est là que tu te trompes. Madara-sama a réunifié le clan en en prenant la tête. C'est un chef respecté par les autres clans et il ne lui manque plus que de se marier avec une femme forte et qu'elle lui donne un héritier …  
- Tu voudrais cette place ?

Les joues rouges, Hitomi secoua la tête en riant légèrement et murmura :

- Je suis déjà mariée. Mais n'importe quelle jeune femme célibataire voudrait cette place.  
- Pas moi.  
- Non, je l'avais compris.  
- Il a .. des petites amies, de temps en temps ?

Un sourire léger étira les lèvres de la jeune Uchiha devant la curiosité de son invitée et elle acquiesça en disant :

- Je ne sais que des rumeurs, nous ne l'avons jamais vu avec une femme au bras mais certaines … jeunes femmes disent qu'elles ont déjà coucher avec lui, oui. Pourquoi ?  
- Je vis chez lui et j'ai pas spécialement envie de l'entendre baiser toutes les cinq minutes.

Hitomi pencha légèrement la tête sur le côté et Azami préféra changer de sujet en demandant :

- Tu es mariée, alors ?  
- Oui, depuis deux ans. Mais Gaakun est parti ce matin, avec l'armée.

Avalant une nouvelle gorgé de thé, Azami jaugea un instant son hôte, presque surprise de la voir aussi sereine. N'avait-elle pas peur de voir son mari mourir au combat ? De voir l'armée revenir sans lui ?

Puis, elle se rappela à nouveau des mots d'Ayae, qui disaient que mourir au combat était un honneur, dans le clan, ce qu'elle ne comprenait absolument pas. Comment mourir pouvait-il être une sorte de bénédiction ? La mort faisait mal, elle en savait quelque chose et n'avait aucune envie de mourir pour qui que ce soit.

Gênée par le silence qui s'était installé, Hitomi se racla doucement la gorge et demanda :

- Tu as fait quoi, à ton front ?  
- Oh ..

Portant une main à son visage, Azami palpa un instant sa bosse avant de lever les yeux au ciel et grogner :

- Madara m'a fait perdre connaissance avec ses yeux bizarres là et j'ai dû me cogner en tombant.  
- Ça s'appelle des sharingans.  
- Si tu le dis …  
- Ils ne sont pas à prendre à la légère, tu sais ? C'est l'arme principale du clan.  
- Ça me fait une belle jambe … Sérieusement, ça n'est pas la première fois qu'il le fait et ça n'est franchement pas agréable.  
- Si tu as mal, tu pourrais aller voir les médics, leur dire que tu es tombée, ils te guériraient sans problème.  
- Vraiment ?  
- Bien sûr. N'as-tu jamais vu de médics shinobis à l'action ?  
- … J'étais inconsciente quand ils ont guéri mes problèmes respiratoires.  
- Alors je t'y accompagne, si tu le souhaites.  
- Mais je n'ai pas d'argent et …  
- Ne sois pas stupide, Azami, nous ne payons pas pour ça.  
- J'en sais rien moi !

Surprise de la voir s'énerver aussi rapidement, Hitomi regarda un instant la jeune femme avant de baisser doucement la tête et dire :

- Allons-y.  
- Je .. suis désolée, tout ça est juste très nouveau pour moi.  
- Ça n'est pas grave, je t'assure. Finis donc ton thé, nous allons à l'infirmerie.

Soulagée, parce qu'Hitomi était sûrement la seule alliée qu'Azami pouvait se faire au village, la jeune femme termina lentement sa tasse avant de se préparer de retourner dans l'air froid de ce début d'automne, digne d'un hiver plutôt rude et les nouvelles amies, si le mot était assez nuancé pour les qualifier, prirent lentement la direction de l'infirmation tandis que la jeune Uchiha demandait :

- As-tu … réellement dormi, cette nuit, ou juste été inconsciente à cause du sharingan ?  
- Inconsciente, je dirais.  
- Dans ce cas, après t'être faite soigner, tu devrais aller te coucher tôt, ce soir. Tu n'es pas habituée à subir ça, ton corps fatiguera rapidement.  
- Tu es sûre ?  
- Oh, oui, j'en sais quelque chose.  
- Vraiment ?  
- Tous les Uchiha doivent savoir résister aux effets du sharingan, au cas où un traitre l'utiliserait pour nous attaquer. Ça fait partie de l'entrainement obligatoire.  
- D'accord.  
- Tu devras le subir, si tu restes au village.  
- Je n'ai pas la moindre envie de le faire.

Hitomi pouffa de rire, l'esprit égayé par le caractère affirmé d'Azami et elle poussa lentement la porte de l'infirmerie où une jeune médic les accueillit avec respect, même si elle se pinça les lèvres en reconnaissant Azami, mais, diplomate, Hitomi prit la parole :

- Azami est tombée dans les escaliers, hier soir, après avoir glissé sur une marche et s'est cogné la tête. Vous pourriez regarder sa bosse ?

La médic scruta un instant le front de l'étrangère, n'ayant pas franchement envie de la soigner, surtout devant une maladresse pareil mais les ordres du chef de clan étaient clairs. La jeune femme devait être traitée comme une princesse, ou presque alors, ne voulant absolument pas mettre sa vie en danger, la professionnelle indiqua à Azami de s'installer sur un tabouret simple et plaça doucement une main sur son front pour lui guérir son hématome et apaiser la douleur qu'elle ressentait sûrement.

Consciente du débat intérieur que sa guérisseuse avait eu, Azami la remercia avec respect avant de sortir du bâtiment avec Hitomi et quand elles furent assez éloignées, la Sarue lui glissa :

- Je ne pensais pas que tu mentirais …  
- Entacher la réputation de Madara-sama n'est pas une chose que je souhaite. Comment va ta tête ?  
- Mieux, je crois.  
- Bien. Veux-tu que je te fasse faire une visite complète du village ?

Curieusement, Azami acquiesça d'un signe de la tête et la jeune Uchiha s'exécuta.

Le village était loin que tout ce qu'Azami avait connu. Il n'y avait pas de commerces, pas d'auberge, ce qui ne la surpris pas vraiment, ni d'école. Toutes les maisons étaient semblables et seule leur taille changeait. Hitomi lui expliqua d'ailleurs rapidement qu'une intendance, composée de trois personnes, s'occupaient de la distribution des habitations, de la construction de nouvelles maisons ou même de la cohabitation de certaines personnes.

Une des plus grandes maisons était réservée aux activités des femmes au foyer, ce qu'Azami trouva profondément sexiste, au début mais Hitomi lui indiqua que n'importe quelle personne pouvait aller au combat, si elle le souhaitait, du moment qu'elle passait avec brio l'examen de capacités annuel obligatoire.

Elle lui expliqua aussi que c'était Madara lui même qui avait mis ce procédé en place, quand il avait repris les rênes du clan parce qu'ils n'appréciait pas de voir des shinobis mourir au combat par manque de force ou d'expérience, et que ceux qui ne réussissaient pas l'examen pouvaient soit se retirer, s'ils en avaient envie, soit effectuer les missions les plus simples que le clan recevait, en compagnie des équipes de service déjà rodées.

Ensuite, Hitomi expliqua que, bien que c'était un cas rare, il arrivait qu'un homme stoppe sa carrière de shinobi afin de s'occuper de son foyer alors que sa femme était au combat, et ces hommes en question s'employaient alors aux activités les plus physiques, à effectuer les réparations dans les maisons ou entrainer les futurs shinobis.

Ceux ci commençaient leur apprentissage dès l'âge de six ans ou, selon les cas, quand ils développaient leurs sharingans. La plupart des enfants rencontraient d'ailleurs au moins une fois leur chef de clan, et tous devaient porter un serment d'allégeance aux Uchiha, ce qui était une des traditions les plus émouvantes du village, selon Hitomi, même si Azami en doutait. La cérémonie se déroulait toujours au début du printemps et était appréciée par le clan. Et il semblait aussi qu'ils partaient en mission dès qu'ils étaient prêts, qu'ils aient quinze ans ou sept.

Azami s'en aperçut rapidement, et ne l'avait pas imaginé avant qu'elle puisse le voir mais les terrains d'entrainement occupaient une majeure partie de l'espace dans l'enceinte du village et s'étendaient loin dans la forêt, quoique les remparts s'arrêtaient après le terrain dédié aux enfants, et que le reste de cet espace n'était pas gardé. C'était juste une zone délimitée par le chef de clan précédent, qui apprenait aux shinobis à vivre dans des conditions plus ou moins extrêmes.

Hitomi lui indiqua ensuite que le ravitaillement du village se faisait individuellement, mais que généralement, une grande partie des femmes allaient ensemble au village le plus proche qui était plutôt productif et acceptait, avec beaucoup de joie, que les Uchiha se servent chez eux contre la protection qu'ils leur fournissaient. Les vivres n'étaient pas gratuits, bien entendu, mais la paye que recevait tous les shinobis pour leurs services et les missions auxquelles ils participaient étaient bien assez suffisantes pour ne pas avoir faim. Et la jeune Uchiha précisa aussi que plusieurs puits étaient éparpillés dans le village et que son eau était délicieuse.

Puis, les jeunes femmes rejoignirent la maison qu'Hitomi partageait avec un autre couple sans enfants, d'après ce que la Uchiha avait avoué mais elle confia à Azami qu'elle s'entendait particulièrement bien avec l'autre couple, et qu'ils partageaient facilement les corvées.

Une fois réinstallées autour de la table, au milieu de l'après midi, alors qu'elles y avaient déjeuné à midi, Hitomi sourit à son invitée et demanda :

- Du coup, tu dors avec Madara-sama ou .. ?

Azami dévisagea son hôte, sans la moindre politesse, jusqu'à ce que sa moue se transforme en dégout et murmura :

- Dormir avec Madara ? Hors de question … Je préférerais encore mourir !  
- Dans le salon, alors ?  
- Non … Il y a deux chambres dans la maison, j'ai accès à l'autre.  
- Deux …. Il t'a placée dans la chambre d'Izuna-sama ?  
- Ils vivaient ensemble ?

L'Uchiha acquiesça, les yeux ronds et Azami leva les yeux au ciel, pensant qu'elle avait eut tout à fait raison de penser que Madara tentait de combler la perte de son frère. C'était évident, non ? Déjà, il l'arrachait de chez elle pour l'obliger à vivre avec lui et en plus, elle se retrouvait dans la chambre du défunt. Il y avait de quoi douter, même si Madara ne pensait absolument pas la même chose.

Voulant dissiper le silence lourd de sens qui planait, Azami soupira longuement et murmura :

- Je n'ai rien demandé, tu sais ? Je ne veux même pas être ici.  
- C'est pour ça que tu veux t'enfuir ?  
- Non. Je veux m'enfuir parce que je déteste Madara et que je ferais n'importe quoi pour m'éloigner de lui et ne jamais le revoir.  
- Qu'est ce qu'il t'a fait ?

Azami fronça les sourcils, ne souhaitant pas répondre à cette question et se remémorer ce qui s'était passé pendant qu'elle était entre les mains des Yotsuki et à la place de sa réponse, elle murmura :

- Si je te le demandais, tu m'aiderais à m'enfuir ?  
- Seulement si tu me donnes une bonne raison de le faire.  
- Haïr Madara n'est-il pas suffisant ?  
- Non, ça ne l'est pas. Pas tant que tu ne m'auras pas donné la raison principale de cette haine.

Ne lâchant pas la Uchiha des yeux, qui semblait beaucoup moins agréable sur le moment, Azami réfléchit un instant, se disant que lui dire lui apporterait sûrement une solution. Si elle parlait, Hitomi allait l'aider à partir et elle serait enfin tranquille mais d'un autre sens, elle n'avait aucune confiance en la jeune femme.

Qu'est ce qui lui disait qu'elle n'allait pas la trahir, quand elle mettrait son plan à exécution ? Ou même se moquer d'elle ? Azami le savait, si Hitomi se moquait d'elle, Uchiha ou pas, elle n'hésiterait pas à la frapper et évacuer sa rage. D'ailleurs, elle l'aurait déjà fait depuis longtemps sur Madara, si celui ci n'était pas capable de la tuer en retour.

Mais, préférant la tester d'abord, Azami murmura, calculatrice :

- Je suppose que je te la donnerais, un jour.  
- Ta méfiance est naturelle, tu sais ? Après tout, je suis une inconnue pour toi et tu n'as aucune raison de me faire confiance et je le comprends parfaitement.

Ses lèvres s'étirant en un sourire sincère, Hitomi pencha légèrement la tête sur le côté et ajouta :

- Ca n'est pas grave. Tout le monde passe par de mauvaises périodes et les mettre de côté est toujours difficile. J'attendrais.

Ne sachant pas vraiment si l'autre était sincère ou tout aussi calculatrice qu'elle, Azami acquiesça d'un air impassible avant de murmurer :

- Peut être devrais-je rentrer et me reposer un peu, comme tu me l'as conseillé.  
- Bonne idée.

Se levant la première, Hitomi rapporta sa veste à son invitée, qui se chaussa rapidement et en silence, elles marchèrent jusqu'à la maison du chef de clan et une fois sur le seuil, la jeune Uchiha précisa :

- Si tu souhaites t'occuper un peu, demain, passe me voir au Katsudo, nous avons toujours besoin de mains.

Alors qu'elle comprenait qu'Hitomi lui parlait de la maison d'activités, à côté de laquelle elles étaient passées, un peu plus tôt dans la journée, Azami acquiesça doucement en ouvrant la porte et commenta, d'un ton sarcastique :

- Pile ce que Madara m'a ordonné de faire …  
- Dans ce cas, tu devrais t'y plier, si tu ne souhaites pas t'attirer ses foudres …  
- Crois moi, c'est le cadet de mes soucis.

Désabusée par le comportement de la jeune femme, Hitomi pouffa légèrement de rire et lui fit un signe de la main avant de s'éloigner tandis qu'Azami pénétrait dans la maison.

Après s'être déchaussée, elle regarda un instant la porte de la cuisine où elle entendait Ayae s'activer et elle s'y rendit lentement. La gouvernante était en train de nettoyer le linge sale, appartenant à priori à Madara et elle releva les yeux d'un air froid, le visage couvert de transpiration en voyant celle qui avait insulté la mémoire de son mari s'approcher.

Mais, comprenant qu'elle avait fait une erreur, Azami s'inclina profondément devant elle et murmura :

- Pardonnez moi, Ayae, je n'aurais pas dû dire ça à propos de votre mari. J'ai été injurieuse et ça n'était pas intelligent de ma part alors que je ne suis qu'une invitée au sein du clan.

Agréablement surprise mais reconnaissante, Ayae s'inclina à son tour et répondit, d'un ton maternel :

- Vous êtes toute pardonnée, Azami-sama. Je sais que vous ne connaissez pas nos coutume ni notre mode de vie et Madara-sama m'avait prévenu des maladresses que vous pourriez faire.

La plus jeune se redressa lentement, indifférente et indiqua :

- J'ai besoin de me reposer, ma nuit a été assez désagréable. Rentrez chez vous, reprenez tout ça demain, je ne pense pas diner.  
- Merci, Azami-sama.  
- Et arrêtez avec les sama, je ne suis rien ici.  
- Madara-sama n'apprécierait pas que je sois trop familière avec vous.  
- Mais il n'est pas là, en ce moment et ce qu'il ne sait pas ne peut lui faire de tord.

Acquiesçant légèrement, Ayae lui sourit et conseilla :

- Allez, Azami, reposez vous si vous en ressentez le besoin, je m'occupe de tout.  
- J'apprécierais vraiment que .. vous me confectionnez la manche dont nous avions parlé. Ça me serait très utile.  
- Je l'ai déjà commencée, elle devrait être prête demain.  
- Merci beaucoup.

Devant le sourire bienveillant de l'ainée, Azami soupira légèrement et monta lentement vers la chambre d'Izuna, qui lui paraissait tellement accueillante malgré qu'elle ait appris qui était son ancien propriétaire. Mais ça n'était pas si grave, n'est ce pas ? Quinze ans auparavant, Madara lui avait assuré qu'Izuna l'adorerait, prêter sa chambre alors qu'il était mort ne devait sûrement pas lui poser de problème.


	11. Chapter 11

**angel-ofshadow** : Mauvaise revieweuse va :p Pauvre Azami, si je lui laissais Madara sur le dos pendant toute la fic, elle péterait un plomb :p ... Il y aura de l'action ! Plus tard :D

**Kisous** : Il y aura quand même quelques .. prétendants ? Je crois que le mot est juste. Et oui, elle se sent très seule, entourée par tous ces Uchiha.

* * *

La nuit d'Azami fut longue, et assez désagréable. Comme elle l'avait redouté, qu'Hitomi insiste un peu pour savoir ce qui s'était passé avait ravivé ses souvenirs les plus douloureux et elle se revoyait chez les Yotsuki, à hurler de douleur mais refusant de donner le nom de son ami.

Elle se souvenait parfaitement du jour où ils l'avaient enlevée. La fillette, qui avait alors onze ans et attendait toujours le retour de Madara, avait refusé d'exécuter un des ordres qu'ils leur avaient donné et avait hurlé, alors qu'un des shinobis l'avait agrippée par le bras pour la forcer à travailler au champ, qu'elle connaissait un shinobi puissant et qu'il viendrait la sauver.

Là dessus, le général en charge de la mission d'assouvissement des régions avoisinantes, l'avait interrogée à propos de l'identité de ce shinobi et devant le mutisme de la fillette, il l'avait faire rapatrier au campement des Yotsuki où ils l'avaient torturée pendant des heures pour qu'elle donne le nom de Madara mais, ayant toujours confiance en son ami, elle n'avait pas parlé, n'avait absolument pas dit la moindre chose à ce propos et les seuls sons qui sortaient de ses lèvres étaient ses cris de douleur.

Cependant, de ne pas le voir arriver pour la sauver, alors qu'elle l'avait idéalisé comme un héros qui apporterait une paix totale, comme il l'avait souhaité, dans le monde, l'avait transformée. Elle s'était rendue compte de ses erreurs, qu'attendre pour lui n'était qu'une chimère et elle avait commencé à le haïr.

Et même reporter la faute sur lui n'avait pas chassé ses démons.

Ce fut Ayae, alertée par les cris venant de l'étage, qui réveilla la jeune femme, à genoux sur son lit et quand Azami ouvrit les yeux, le souffle erratique et l'air terrorisée, la gouvernante n'eut pas d'autre choix que de la prendre dans ses bras pour l'aider à se calmer et la réconforter. Au début, Azami tenta de s'écarter mais l'étreinte était tellement maternelle qu'elle ne put retenir ses larmes et elle se pelotonna contre le torse de son ainée, pleurant à chaudes larmes quoiqu'elle essayait quand même de ne pas se lâcher totalement. À ses yeux, elle avait versé déjà trop de larmes.

Touchée par autant de fragilité, Ayae se plaça en tailleurs sur le lit, tenant la jeune femme contre elle et patienta le temps qu'il fallait pour qu'elle se calme, caressant doucement son dos d'une main douce alors que le corps d'Azami était secoué de sanglots, mais après plusieurs minutes, celle ci se redressa en reniflant et adressa un regard reconnaissant à son ainée avant de murmurer qu'elle était désolée.

D'un revers de manche, elle essuya ses joues et Ayae se releva en disant :

- Allez prendre un bon bain pour vous détendre, prenez tout votre temps, je vais aller vous préparer un bon petit déjeuner.

Voyant Azami acquiescer, Ayae s'assura d'un dernier regard qu'elle s'était calmée avant de redescendre à la cuisine tandis que la plus jeune prit quelques secondes pour se remettre les idées en place avant que sa haine pour Madara revienne au premier plan.

Le regard cependant un peu vague, elle fouilla un instant dans son armoire pour en sortir un kimono, vu qu'elle n'avait pas l'habitude de porter les vêtements les moins féminins et passa une bonne heure dans la salle de bain où elle prit tout son temps pour se laver et se relaxer dans l'eau brûlante de la baignoire.

Elle fut quand même surprise par la qualité du kimono qu'elle avait choisi. Le premier qu'elle avait porté, quand Ayae l'avait accueillie, était en coton, seulement mais celui ci était en soie, douce et d'assez bonne qualité, sans parler du sous-kimono épais qui lui tiendrait bien chaud. D'abord, elle pensa à aller le changer, parce qu'il était peut être trop formel mais, rapidement, elle se dit que faire bonne impression auprès d'autres femmes pouvait peut être l'aider à fuir. Que si elles pensaient qu'elle était une gentille fille qui n'avait aucune envie d'être là, alors elles prendraient son partie devant Madara malgré la peur que celui ci semblait inspirer à tout le clan.  
La peur ou le respect, d'ailleurs.

Un fois habillée et coiffée, la jeune femme rejoignit rapidement la salle à manger où Ayae lui avait déjà préparé des baguettes. La gouvernante installa le petit déjeuner sur la table quelques secondes plus tard et sourit tendrement devant l'attitude assez normale de sa protégée. Elle avait pensé qu'Azami serait plus secouée que ça par ses cauchemars, mais elle ne savait pas que l'habitude avait crée chez elle une carapace tellement épaisse que rien ne pouvait plus vraiment l'atteindre.

Quand la jeune femme eut entamé son repas, Ayae alla fouiller dans son manteau et lui rapporta la manche qu'elle lui avait préparé en disant :

- Je l'ai terminée hier soir. Je vous aiderais à l'enfiler après votre repas.

Reconnaissante, Azami acquiesça et annonça :

- Je vais aller au Katsudo, aujourd'hui mais je ne sais pas combien de temps j'y resterais.  
- Je peux vous accompagner, si vous le souhaitez.  
- Vous avez sûrement autre chose à faire.  
- Ça n'est pas un problème, Azami.

La jeune femme acquiesça, touchée et mangea en silence avant de regarder Ayae qui lui sourit en disant :

- Je suis désolée, il va sûrement falloir que vous défassiez votre kimono.

Acquiesçant d'un léger signe de la tête, Azami dénoua lentement son obi jusqu'à pouvoir extraire son bras bandé et son épaule de son kimono, cachant sa poitrine avec une certaine pudeur quoiqu'elle n'en ai jamais vraiment eu. Mais là, elle ne se sentait pas spécialement à l'aise.

Ayae lui retira lentement le bandage, qu'elle plaça dans une de ses poches pour ne pas oublier de le laver, puis elle lui fit enfiler la manche. Celle ci était pile à la bonne taille et Ayae la fixa grâce à un lien satiné sous l'aisselle opposée de la jeune femme. La manche en elle même était en coton noir, assez près de la peau mais c'était bien suffisant, sans parler du passant, au niveau du pouce qui l'empêcherait de remonter sous ses vêtements ou de trop bouger.

Ravie, Azami remercia l'intendante qui se contenta de l'aider à se rhabiller, puis elle murmura, amusée :

- A présent, nous pouvons nous rendre au Katsudo.

Hochant doucement la tête, Azami se releva et s'habilla chaudement tandis qu'Ayae rangeait rapidement la table et ensemble, elles rejoignirent la grande bâtisse où elles furent accueillies par de nombreux regards curieux.

D'un regard vif, Azami repéra immédiatement Hitomi, qui était installée sur un zabuton entourée de deux autres femmes et semblait être en train de broder tandis que d'autres femmes étaient en train de coudre, deux d'entre elles recopiaient de vieux parchemins et certaines étaient un peu à l'écart dans la pièce mais tout aussi occupées.

Heureuse de voir son amie, Hitomi l'appela doucement en lui faisant signe de la rejoindre et Ayae aida Azami à enlever sa veste avant de lui murmurer, l'air impassible :

- Vous êtes vous déjà fait une amie ?  
- On dirait, oui.  
- C'est une bonne chose, de vous intégrer.

Secouant la tête, désabusée, Azami rejoignit rapidement Hitomi qui lui sourit en la faisant s'installer près d'elle avant de la présenter aux deux autres femmes du petit groupe qu'elles formaient, alors qu'Ayae allait avec ses propres amies.  
La plus jeune s'appelait Eriko et n'avait qu'une quinzaine d'années tandis que l'autre, Kisara, semblait plus âgée mais elle souriait très facilement.

Une fois placée à côté d'Hitomi, celle ci regarda son amie un instant, s'extasiant presque devant le kimono qu'elle portait et murmura :

- Le kimono te va vraiment bien, tu sais ? Tu devrais en mettre tous les jours.

Azami haussa une épaule, indifférente et Hitomi se racla la gorge en demandant :

- Tu sais coudre ?  
- Un minimum, oui.  
- Nous devons broder le symbole du clan sur tous les vêtements neufs.

D'un geste assuré, la jeune Uchiha lui montra un tee shirt qu'elle venait de terminer avant d'expliquer :

- Si ça peut t'aider, au début, je peux te tracer les contours à la craie sur le tissu pour te guider.  
- Ça serait plus simple oui.

Attrapant, d'un geste calculé, le haori le plus proche, Hitomi coinça avec soin le tissu entre deux cercles de bois qui permettaient de tendre le coton avant de tracer, avec soin, l'éventail des Uchiha. Elle trouva ensuite une aiguille ainsi que du fil à son amie et lui expliqua rapidement la façon de faire les points avant de la regarder faire.

Au début, Azami fut gênée d'être ainsi l'attraction principale du groupe mais ses gestes étaient assez assurés pour qu'Hitomi semble satisfaite et après un petit silence, alors que les deux autres jeunes femmes avaient repris leur conversation, Hitomi demanda :

- Tu as passé une bonne nuit ?  
- Pas spécialement, non.  
- Vraiment ?  
- J'ai … fait des cauchemars. Mais ça n'est rien, vraiment.  
- Oh … Madara-sama te manque, peut être ?

Souriant devant le regard haineux qu'Azami lui jetait, Hitomi lui donna un petit coup de coude et s'excusa :

- C'est tellement simple de te taquiner …  
- Fais attention, je n'apprécierais pas ça longtemps.  
- Ne le prends pas comme ça, s'il te plait. Dis toi que c'est juste rare, pour nous, d'avoir de nouvelles personnes ici.  
- Ça n'est pas une raison.  
- Dans ce cas, tu pourrais me dire pourquoi tu haïs tant Madara, comme je te l'ai demandé hier …

Un regard froid d'Azami vers les autres personnes du groupe fit comprendre à Hitomi qu'elle n'en parlerait qu'en privé alors, retenant sa curiosité, la jeune femme acquiesça doucement et elles passèrent ensemble plusieurs heures à coudre en silence.

Azami se sentait étrangement bien mais franchement à côté de la plaque au milieu de ces femmes. La moyenne d'âge du groupe s'approchait sûrement de la trentaine d'année, ce qui était rassurant, dans un sens étant donné qu'Azami ne se sentait pas hors catégorie à ce niveau là mais malgré que leurs hommes soient à la guerre, qu'ils risques de se faire tuer à n'importe quel moment, aucune d'elle ne semblait inquiète outre mesure.

Dans d'autres circonstances, Azami le savait, elle, aurait été morte de peur de ne pas voir son mari revenir et elle n'en aurait ni mangé ni dormi, mais là, les conversations allaient de bon train, des sourires étaient échangés, l'une d'elle fredonnait même une mélodie douce, les yeux perdus dans le vide tandis qu'elle caressait son ventre rond en se contentant d'écouter les conversations autour d'elle.

Ce monde était loin de ce qu'elle avait connu, cependant, Azami avait l'impression d'être en sécurité. Peut être était-ce l'absence de Madara qui l'aidait à souffler, à penser qu'il n'était pas là, à surveiller le moindre de ses faits et gestes pour être sûr qu'elle ne lui fasse pas honte ou quelque chose du genre, mais cette sérénité collective la rassurait aussi. Et contrairement à la veille où elle avait été dévisagée, à cause de son absence au départ de l'armée, personne ne semblait vraiment s'intéresser à sa présence, à part Hitomi qui avait l'air particulièrement contente de voir son amie en compagnie des autres et Ayae, qui lui jetait parfois des regards discrets pour être sûre que sa protégée tenait le choc par rapport à son réveil.

Et la jeune Azami, alors qu'elle brodait, avait l'impression de vivre pour la première fois.

Être obligée de se prostituée par une personne qu'elle avait considérée comme un ami, lors de leur enfance lui avait fait perdre toute confiance en elle, ce qui était normal, vu la situation mais parmi ses femmes, qui l'acceptaient sans la regarder de haut était rassurant. Mais elle était parfaitement consciente que dès le moment où elle ferait de nouveau face à Madara, toute cette assurance s'envolerait et son insolence presque suicidaire reprendrait le dessus.

Mais elle le haïssait tellement.

Le déjeuné fut organisé par plusieurs des femmes et après un bon repas, plusieurs d'entre elles décidèrent d'aller se dégourdir un peu les jambes, y compris Azami qui avait besoin d'un peu d'air pour souffler.

Cette matinée lui avait prouvé qu'elle pouvait se rendre utile d'une autre façon que sa dernière activité, qu'elle n'était pas bonne à rien, contrairement à ce qu'on lui avait toujours dit et surtout, qu'elle pouvait s'intégrer à un groupe alors que, lorsqu'elle était avec les autres filles, chez Taku, la compétition était rude et elle n'avait jamais pu compter l'une d'elle comme amie.

Que là, elle avait au moins Hitomi, qui semblait s'attacher à elle, Ayae l'avait réconfortée, à son réveil. Jamais personne n'avait été touché de la voir pleurer en se remémorant, inconsciemment, ses heures de torture. Personne n'avait jamais compris ce qu'elle avait vécu. Et peu importe si ça lui donnait l'impression d'écouter les ordres de Madara. Elle n'en avait rien à foutre, de lui, de son caractère de merde et de son balai dans le cul, tant qu'elle se sentait mieux dans sa peau. Après tout, tout ça était de sa faute à lui.

Ses doutes de la veille un peu apaisés, Azami sourit légèrement pour la première fois depuis longtemps en voyant Hitomi trottiner pour la rejoindre et celle ci glissa un bras dans son coude en demandant :

- Qu'est ce que tu fais toute seule ?  
- Je .. prenais l'air.  
- Oh … Tu ne chercherais pas un moyen de fuir, plutôt ?  
- Je n'ai pas besoin d'être dehors pour y penser.  
- Tu ne te plais pas, avec nous ?  
- Je n'ai pas dit ça. J'ai d'ailleurs passé une très bonne matinée mais c'est Madara qui me gêne.  
- Et tu ne veux toujours pas me dire pour quoi ?

La jeune Sarue soupira longuement, en fermant les yeux un instant avant de regarder son amie avec une certaine méfiance et demander :

- Tu m'aideras à partir si je te dis ?  
- Oui, je te le promets.  
- Ne .. promets pas, s'il te plait.

Voyant l'air sombre de la jeune femme, Hitomi fronça les sourcils en l'interrogeant du regard et Azami garda le silence le temps qu'elles croisent des gardes en patrouilles avant de murmurer :

- J'ai fait la connaissance de Madara il y a quinze ans, alors qu'il était en mission pour assassiner le protecteur de mon village et de plusieurs comtés. Et avant de partir, il m'a promis, sur la vie d'Izuna, qu'il reviendrait me voir mais il ne l'a jamais fait. Et à cause de lui, un jour, j'ai été capturée par un clan shinobi parce que j'avais dit que je connaissais quelqu'un de fort qui viendrait nous sauver et ils m'ont torturée pour que je dise qui c'était. Mais je n'ai jamais parlé …

Hitomi se figea, déconcertée par cette révélation et en soupirant, Azami se tourna vers elle en disant :

- Et je déteste Madara parce que tout ça est de sa faute. L'arrivée du clan qui a décimé une grande partie du village, ma torture et … Et parce qu'il m'a abandonné.  
- Mais il est revenu te chercher …  
- Pour combler la mort de son frère, oui.  
- Je ne suis pas sûre que …  
- Et à ton avis, pourquoi je suis là si ça n'est pas pour ça ? Tout ce qu'il a fait, c'est menacer ma vie, m'assommer avec ses yeux, me reprocher d'avoir changé … A quoi s'attendait-il ? A ce que je lui saute dans les bras ?  
- Non mais .. Azami … Madara-sama a toujours tout fait pour le clan avant de penser au reste … Et tu en fais partie maintenant.  
- Non. Je ne suis ici que parce qu'il m'y oblige. Je .. Je suis désolée, Hitomi, je commence à t'apprécier et je me sens bien avec les autres mais quand je suis face à lui … J'ai juste envie de fuir jusqu'à ce que mes jambes ne me portent plus.  
- Tu … Je comprends.

Alors qu'elle posait une main douce sur l'épaule d'Azami, qui tremblait d'angoisse en pensant à la possibilité de rester avec Madara trop de temps, Hitomi soupira doucement et murmura :

- Je t'aiderais à fuir Azami, si c'est vraiment ce que tu veux, parce que je vois bien que tu ne veux plus avoir affaire avec Madara-sama et que personne ne peut te l'imposer, d'accord ? Mais tu vas devoir t'entrainer longuement pour ça et être très courageuses. Les autres t'aideront aussi, si tu acceptes que je leur en parle, elles … Elles comprendront, elles aussi.

Touchée, Azami hocha lentement la tête, rassurée d'avoir trouvé une réelle alliée et elles reprirent leur chemin tandis qu'Hitomi pensait déjà à la façon dont elle allait aider son amie à fuir le démon de son passé. Jamais elle n'aurait pensé que Madara puisse rebuter quelqu'un autant que ça, mais ça n'était pas étonnant. Il n'était pas connu pour sa bonté, après tout.

Après avoir terminé leur tour du village, pendant lequel Azami retrouva son air normal et loin de la haine qu'elle avait montrée en parlant de son passé à Hitomi, les jeunes femmes rejoignirent le Katsudo où les activités de l'après midi étaient distribuées, à savoir aller tailler certains buisson, distribuer du thé chaud aux gardes en service ou même encourager les jeunes à l'entrainement mais Azami et Hitomi, une fois installées dans l'herbe fraiche, préférèrent parler de tout autre chose, à savoir les quelques traditions du clan auxquelles Azami pourrait participer pour ne pas trop désappointer Madara, le temps que leur plan soit en place.

- Alors, comme je te l'ai dit, quand l'armée part au combat, tout le monde doit les saluer au moins une fois. Et quand ils reviennent, en général, nous devons les attendre.  
- Et vous savez quand ils sont censés arriver ?  
- Le clan possède des sentinelles loin dans les bois et trois postes de garde avancée, sur les axes d'arrivée principaux. Et ils préviennent toujours la forteresse quand ils voient l'armée passer.  
- Donc, il faut faire quoi, exactement ?  
- En général, nous préparons un banquet pour tout le monde, quand les températures le permettent mais il fera trop froid cette fois. Sinon, nous faisons ça en privé et chaque maitresse de maison s'occupe de ses combattants. Les célibataires fêtent entre eux et les veufs s'occupent des orphelins.  
- Ayae s'occupera sûrement de …  
- De son fils, Ayato.  
- Oh … Je ne savais pas qu'elle avait un fils …  
- Il a notre âge, à peu près, et il est célibataire, si ça t'intéresse.

Azami secoua la tête en soupirant et Hitomi haussa une épaule en disant, les joues roses :

- Tu n'es pas obligée de te marier avec lui … Mais je suis certain que Madara-sama serait très jaloux de te voir avec un autre.  
- Ne dis pas n'importe quoi. Madara n'en aurait rien à faire.  
- Crois ce que tu veux.  
- D'autres traditions ?  
- Oh … donc tu penses t'occuper de lui, à son retour ?  
- Je .. verrais si je suis de bonne humeur. Quoi d'autre ?  
- Et bien, je t'avais déjà parlé de la cérémonie du Serment pour les enfants, ensuite, on fait parfois des cérémonies quand certains shinobis prennent un grade. Et tout le clan participe aux mariages.

Voyant Azami acquiescer, Hitomi lui sourit tendrement et ajouta :

- Et c'est une tradition de fêter l'anniversaire du chef de clan. Généralement, le clan se cotise pour lui acheter une arme.  
- Sérieusement ?  
- Oui. L'année de son arrivée au pouvoir, Madara-sama a reçu la faux qu'il utilise en ce moment même. C'est son arme de prédilection avec son éventail.  
- Ça serait mal vu que je lui offre du poison, n'est ce pas ?

Hitomi ne put retenir le rire qui lui échappa, attirant sur elle quelques regards curieux tandis qu'Azami la regardait d'un air amusé et la Uchiha soupira en disant :

- Tu sais, je devrais te faire enfermer pour avoir dit quelque chose comme ça.  
- Pourquoi est ce que tu ne le fais pas ?  
- Parce que j'aimerais bien voir la tête que Madara-sama ferait si tu le faisais. Je suis certaine que ça serait inoubliable !

Azami hocha lentement la tête, le regard malicieux et Hitomi se permit de rire à nouveau.

La fin de l'après midi se déroula dans une atmosphère très détendue entre les deux jeunes femmes qui s'étaient découverts plusieurs points communs, en plus du fait qu'elles avaient toutes deux des origines hors Uchiha. Déjà, elles étaient nées à peu près à la même époque, préféraient le salé au sucré, elles adoraient lire et, finalement, elles avaient les mêmes goûts quand il était question de kimonos.

Finalement, Azami ne regrettait pas de lui avoir confié son secret. Elle s'était fait une vraiment bonne amie et c'était agréable de ne plus se sentir aussi seule.

À la tombée de la nuit, accompagnée par la gouvernante, la jeune femme rejoignit la maison de Madara, qui était un peu fraiche parce que la cheminée n'avait pas été alimentée de la journée mais Ayae ralluma le feu d'un claquement de doigts, presque littéralement, avant d'accepter de partager un diner en compagnie de l'hôte de Madara. La gamine était agréable, quand le chef de clan n'était pas dans les parages, c'était à la fois déroutant de la voir aussi différente mais tout aussi rafraichissant.


	12. Chapter 12

**Ichigo** : Merci ! Vraiment merci pour cette analyse aussi complète ! Ca m'a fait très plaisir de lire que tu aies pris le temps de décortiquer mes persos :) Azami .. Aura quelques soucis et ça ne va pas tarder ;) Madara revient ! Mais je le trouve moins impulsif que celui de Kagami. Un peu plus posé. Enfin, j'ai peut être tord :p

**Miss** : Il faudra du temps pour que ça s'arrange, mais Madara ne tardera pas ;)

**Kisous** : Madara est peut être leur chef, mais l'entraide féminine existe (un peu :p) !

* * *

Les deux semaines d'absence annoncées par Madara la veille de son départ se transformèrent en un mois, chevauchant octobre et novembre mais Azami avait apprécié cette durée avec toute la délectation dont elle était capable.

Hitomi était devenue, en quelques jours, la meilleure amie qu'elle pouvait avoir et ensemble, elles avaient trouvé un plan parfait pour qu'Azami puisse fuir même si, pour ça, elle allait devoir attendre le retour de l'armée, étant donné que les portes ne s'ouvraient qu'en grande nécessité et que le clan tournait sur ses réserves pendant que le service minimum était en place. Pour éviter les intrus, Ayae avait-elle précisé et parce que les remparts offraient tout de même une bonne protection à la forteresse.

Azami en avait presque oublié que l'armée allait revenir un jour mais quand, un matin froid, elle descendit dans l'idée de prendre son petit déjeuner et qu'elle constata l'absence de la gouvernante, elle comprit que quelque chose se passait et après avoir enfilé sa veste, elle rejoignit rapidement le groupe dans la rue centrale du village.

- … Aperçus. Ils devraient arriver ce soir vers dix-huit heures.

Immédiatement, la jeune femme interrogea sa voisine du regard, qui s'avéra être Kisara et celle ci lui sourit en disant :

- L'armée revient. Ils ont gagné.  
- Oh …

Mais déjà, Azami était dans un autre monde. L'armé revenait. Donc, Madara. Et elle allait à nouveau devoir le supporter ou en tous cas, assez longtemps pour déclencher son plan et fuir, le plus loin possible de cet endroit. C'était une bonne nouvelle, dans un sens, mais elle s'était attachée à plusieurs personnes et celles ci allaient lui manquer.

Le coeur lourd, elle retourna, accompagnée d'Ayae, vers la maison du chef de clan et après un petit déjeuner léger parce que son estomac était un peu noué, Ayae la rassura d'un sourire et demanda :

- Est-ce que je peux vous laisser vous occuper de l'accueil de Madara-sama ?  
- Je .. oui, Ayae. Vous avez votre fils et je peux bien supporter Madara une soirée.  
- Vous êtes certaine ?  
- Totalement.

Essayant de se convaincre elle même, Azami hocha doucement la tête et Ayae lui sourit tendrement en disant :

- Tous les ingrédients nécessaires pour le plat préféré de Madara-sama sont à la cuisine mais je suppose que je n'ai pas besoin de vous apprendre à cuisiner.  
- .. Non, je sais le faire.  
- Et mettez le kimono gris, je suis certaine que ça le mettra de bonne humeur.  
- Je ne suis pas sûre d'avoir envie de lui faire ce plaisir.  
- Non, je le sais bien, mais tant que vous garderez profile bas, il ne vous observera pas outre mesure.

Comprenant le sous-entendu à son plan, Azami acquiesça et Ayae lui adressa un dernier sourire avant de quitter la maison, pressée de rentrer préparer son chez-elle pour le retour de son fils.

Azami, quant à elle, prit d'abord quelques minutes pour planifier sa journée avant de s'y mettre, sans beaucoup d'entrain. D'emblée, elle s'occupa du ménage dans la maison, pour que celle ci soit parfaite, alors qu'Ayae s'en était occupé la veille et elle aéra la chambre de Madara plusieurs heures pour ne pas qu'elle sente le renfermé.

Elle n'était entrée qu'une fois dans celle ci, pour ranger des vêtements neufs dans son armoire alors qu'Ayae avait une course à faire et avait été un peu déprimée de voir que la chambre n'avait rien de spécial. Elle s'était attendu à quelque chose de spectaculaire, où il entreposait des trophées en tous genres, des armes, peut être même des petits culottes, sait-on jamais, mais c'était une pièce tout ce qu'il y avait de plus normal avec un lit drapé de coton épais, une couverture en laine surmontée d'une des fourrures qu'Ayae avait sorties pour la saison froide. En fouillant un peu, elle avait trouvé un kunai sous un des oreillers et elle pouvait parfaitement voir que le matelas était un peu creux sur le milieu du lit, ce qui indiquait que Madara ne s'occupait pas de s'allonger d'un côté ou de l'autre, ce qui en soit était une information totalement insignifiante.

L'armoire était le seul autre meuble de la pièce mais quand elle l'avait ouvert, même si c'était exactement l'idée qu'elle s'en faisait, celle ci était remplie de noir ou de bleu foncé, quoiqu'un haori blanc immaculé était plié avec soin sur une des étagères mais elle se doutait qu'il ne le mettait pas souvent. Alors, déçue, elle avait rangé son tas de vêtements et était repartie.

La seconde partie de sa journée fut consacrée à la cuisine ainsi qu'à sa préparation personnelle, étant donné que c'était, d'après Hitomi, mal vu de se présenter à l'armée dans une tenue informelle et après avoir revêtu le kimono qu'Ayae lui avait conseillé, la jeune femme hésita un instant pour sa coiffure mais préféra laisser ses cheveux libres et rangea la salle de bain avec soin au cas où Madara voudrait se laver avant le repas.

La gouvernante avait eu raison sur un point, le mettre de bonne humeur lui garantirait sûrement une soirée tranquille ou du moins, il n'aurait rien à lui reprocher, jusqu'à la prochaine fois.

En entendant une cloche sonner dans le village, Azami releva le nez de ses casseroles et comprit que celle ci annonçait l'arrivée de l'armée. Alors, après s'être assurée que rien ne brûlerait, elle se chaussa, enfila son manteau ainsi qu'une écharpe épaisse, et elle rejoignit l'attroupement qui s'était déjà amassé près de l'entrée du village.

Le groupe était éclairé par des dizaines de torches à la lumière desquelles Azami retrouva rapidement Hitomi qui sourit en lui prenant le bras et murmura :

- Oh, Azami, tu t'es faite belle !  
- Ne commence pas.  
- Serais-tu pressée de retrouver Madara-sama ?

Agacée, Azami pinça son amie au niveau de la taille et sursauta légèrement en entendant les portes se mettre à racler le sol tandis que le mécanisme qui les ouvrait était activé.

Peu après qu'elle soit totalement dégagée, une troupe de shinobis passa l'entrée et Hitomi fut rapidement rejointe par son mari tandis qu'Azami s'écartait d'eux pour leur laisser un peu d'espace et qu'ils profitent de leurs retrouvailles.

Et elle attendit, patiemment, le regard dans ses chaussettes parce qu'elle ne savait ni quoi dire, ni quoi faire et qu'elle n'avait aucune idée de comment Madara allait réagir en la voyant l'attendre. Mais ça n'allait sûrement pas être agréable, n'est ce pas ? Il allait sûrement pensé qu'il avait réussi à lui mettre une laisse, ou quelque chose du genre et qu'elle s'était totalement soumise à lui.

En voyant deux pieds s'arrêter devant elle, à une distance assez raisonnable, la jeune femme redressa doucement la tête et regarda Madara droit dans les yeux.

Celui ci la scrutait d'un air impassible. À la lueur des torches, elle pouvait apercevoir ses sharingans briller doucement, des taches de sang sur son visage et ses cheveux … Bien, ils étaient un bordel pas possible, sûrement plus que d'habitude mais ça ne semblait pas déranger le chef de clan. Une main sur sa hanche droite, il observait, tranquillement, la jeune femme et comprit rapidement qu'elle avait suivi son ordre, même si ça n'était sûrement pas pour lui faire plaisir. Elle semblait mieux dans sa peau que quelques semaines plus tôt et avait l'air beaucoup moins sauvage, quoique le feu de sa haine brûlait toujours au fond de ses pupilles argentées.

La gorge nouée, et comme Hitomi lui avait expliqué, la jeune femme baissa à nouveau la tête, en signe d'un respect franchement pas pensé et murmura :

- Bienvenue au village, Madara-sama.  
- Pouvons-nous y aller ?

Frissonnant à cause de son ton froid et impatient, sans savoir qu'il mourrait juste de faim, Azami redressa la tête, la hocha doucement et prit la direction de la maison sans se soucier de si Madara la suivait ou non mais quand elle s'arrêta dans l'entrée pour enlever ses chaussures et son haori, elle l'aperçut, du coin de l'oeil, la regarder faire avant de pénétrer à son tour dans la chaleur familière de son chez-lui.

D'un geste sec, il se débarrassa de ses armes, qu'il laissa tomber près de la porte en se disant qu'il irait les ranger le lendemain et Azami lui indiqua :

- Tu peux … aller prendre un bain avant de manger, si tu veux. Le repas est bientôt prêt.

Sans un regard, Madara se dirigea immédiatement vers l'étage tandis qu'Azami retournait en cuisine pour finaliser la préparation du repas et mettre rapidement la table. Puis, elle attendit patiemment que Madara réapparaisse pour lui servir un verre de saké tiède ainsi que le repas.

Le chef de clan était satisfait, dans un sens, de voir la jeune femme suivre une des traditions du clan mais c'était loin, horriblement loin de ce qu'elle était. Le regard qu'elle se retenait de lui jeter lui indiquait cependant qu'elle n'avait pas changé d'avis pour lui, et qu'elle se forçait à tout ça mais étrangement, ça sonnait faux pour lui. Comme si Azami était devenue quelqu'un d'autre. Une fois de plus.

Voyant qu'elle lui avait préparé des inarizushi, Madara soupira tout de même de contentement et entama son assiette avec appétit tandis qu'Azami veillait à ce que son verre ne soit jamais vide et qu'il ne manque de rien. Et elle se retenait de toutes ses forces de ne pas avaler un peu de saké, elle aussi.

Après quelques minutes de silence, que Madara trouva assez insupportables, il releva les yeux vers la jeune femme installée en face de lui et ordonna, d'un ton autoritaire :

- Mange.  
- Je .. n'ai pas très faim.

Ayant terminé son assiette, Madara plaça celle ci devant Azami, la servit et lui donna ses baguettes en répétant :

- Mange.

Ne voulant absolument pas avoir à le confronter ce soir là, Azami s'exécuta lentement, se força à avaler les deux inarizushi restants avant de reposer ses couverts, tandis que Madara buvait le saké les yeux fermés et une fois son verre de nouveau sur la table, il demanda :

- As-tu fait ce que je t'ai demandé ?  
- Oui.  
- Développe.  
- J'ai .. participé au Katsudo presque tous les jours même si certaines activités m'étaient interdites, j'ai aussi plusieurs amies.

Par exemple, on lui avait interdit d'aider à recopier certains parchemins en mauvais état parce qu'ils contenaient des informations sensibles sur le clan.

- Leur nom ?  
- Hitomi, Kisara, Eriko et Fuyo, la médic.  
- Tu t'es rendue utile ?  
- Je .. suppose, oui. Mais Ayae parlerait de ça mieux que moi.

Presque satisfait de voir qu'elle s'était plus ou moins intégrée au clan, Madara soupira légèrement et lui fit signe d'à nouveau le servir avant de la questionner :

- Ne me demandes-tu pas de te raconter comment s'est passé la bataille ?

Une lueur voulant sûrement dire « Je m'en fous » passa au fond des pupilles argentées de la jeune femme et Madara faillit la manquer mais elle fut accompagnée d'un serrage de poings assez explicite et Azami demanda :

- Comment s'est passé la bataille ?

Un léger sourire suffisant s'installa sur les lèvres de Madara, qui était dans un sens ravi de pouvoir l'embêter un peu plus longtemps alors que tout dans l'attitude de la jeune femme lui indiquait qu'elle voulait seulement aller se coucher et il commença son récit.

D'abord, avait-il entamé, l'armée s'était rendue au point de rendez vous avec le seigneur qui les avait embauché, à quelques kilomètres du Pays de la Pluie. Le souverain était embêté parce que des pillards passaient régulièrement dans les villages de sa circonscription et qu'ils volaient aux familles qui n'avaient déjà pas grand chose pour vivre.

Cependant, ces voleurs opéraient sous les ordres d'un autre seigneur, concurrent du premier depuis plusieurs années et celui ci avait engagé le clan Senju pour se défendre et, après deux jours d'observation, les clans s'étaient jetés à la bataille.

Au tout début, Madara était resté en arrière pour s'assurer des déplacements de ses hommes, concentrer les informations que ses espions récoltaient et essayer de prédire les mouvements ennemis mais au moment même où Hashirama Senju avait été vu sur le champ de bataille, il s'y était lancé avec enthousiasme et son rival le lui avait parfaitement rendu.

Afin d'essayer de neutraliser les attaques de bois du Senju, Madara l'avait mené vers un lac où l'utilisation de ces techniques seraient plus difficiles même si l'eau apportait un désavantage pour lui. Mais enrayer la capacité principale de son ennemi était une priorité s'il ne voulait pas être blessé.

Mais, avait-il avoué, Hashirama avait tout de même réussi à le toucher avec une de ses ronces, ce qui avait manqué de lui arraché un bras, et il exhiba presque fièrement la coupure encore rose près de son épaule mais rassura la jeune femme d'un air amusé en lui disant qu'il n'en garderait aucune cicatrice.

Puis, Hashirama avait tenté de prendre le dessus grâce à des spores empoisonnés que Madara avait incinéré d'une seule attaque de feu, dont il semblait très fier et, afin d'économiser leur chakra au maximum, les deux hommes s'étaient mis d'accord, bien implicitement de n'utiliser que le taijutsu pendant quelques temps. Et sur ce point, Madara surpassait légèrement son adversaire, les sharingans étaient un précieux allié.

Un peu agacé que le combat n'avance pas, Hashirama s'était retiré du combat et Madara était parti sur le front pour mener ses hommes face aux Senju, combattant avec force et ne retenant pas ses coups. Et à lui seul, il fit tomber cinq hommes en quelques minutes.

Puis, Hashirama revint et cette fois, ils combattirent au milieu des autres. Son rival s'était soigné des coups plutôt puissants que Madara lui avait infligés et il semblait beaucoup plus en forme mais encore une fois, il fut le premier à se retirant, signalant une retraite de ses troupes pour la nuit.

Les combats cessèrent pendant trois jours, durant lesquelles les clans s'observèrent avec beaucoup d'attention avant de passer à une phase plus stratégique, où ils essayèrent de faire céder l'autre sous la pression en assassinant des hommes sur des attaques éclaires, ou en tentant de les prendre par surprise, et la bataille reprit.

Azami était à la fois fascinée, même si elle n'en montrait rien, et dégoutée. Le premier parce qu'elle n'avait jamais entendu parler de combats aussi épiques, même lorsqu'elle écoutait les récits des clients de l'auberge de ses parents alors qu'elle était encore un enfant, et se disait que la vie d'un shinobi ne devait pas être spécialement ennuyante mais tout aussi dégoutée par l'enthousiasme presque malsain que Madara montrait tandis qu'il lui racontait comment il avait coupé des membres, égorgé des hommes, comment le sang avait giclé autour de lui et qu'il ressentait cette puissance lui brûler les veines.

Sans vraiment y faire attention, l'image du Madara qu'elle avait connu, quinze ans plus tôt, se superposa à celui qu'elle voyait dans son esprit qui se faisait un malin plaisir à imaginer chaque scène en détails et elle voyait ce gamin tuer, sans la moindre pitié parce qu'il pouvait le faire. Et ça ne faisait que renfoncer la haine qu'elle éprouvait pour lui.

Il n'avait pas le droit d'altérer ses souvenirs comme ça.

Mais étrangement, elle ne pensa absolument pas que c'était sûrement ce qu'il avait ressenti lors de leurs retrouvailles.

Une fois son récit terminé, Madara avala un nouveau verre d'alcool tandis qu'Azami n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'elle pourrait dire, à part l'envoyer se faire mettre à cause des images pour le moins ignobles qu'elle avait en tête mais il prit la parole le premier, d'un ton amusé :

- Tu as perdu ta langue, Azami-chan ?

Sa façon de susurrer son prénom lui fit perdre toute la contenance qu'elle retenait jusque là et elle grogna :

- Va te faire foutre.  
- Oh, je préfère ça. Je pensais réellement que mon clan t'avait fait subir un lavage de cerveau.  
- Tu ne …

Ne souhaitant réellement pas s'énerver ce soir là, Azami s'interrompit rapidement, empila la vaisselle en lui arrachant même son verre de la main et se rendit à la cuisine pour essayer de se calmer tandis que Madara soupirait et annonçait :

- Occupe toi seulement de la vaisselle, je dois aller ranger mes armes et m'occuper d'une affaire.

Devant le manque de réponse de la jeune femme, il se leva sans un mot, enfila ses sandales en récupérant ses armes et sortit de la maison alors qu'il n'avait vraiment pas prévu de s'en occuper le soir même.

Azami, de son côté, fut réellement soulagée de l'entendre partir et se dépêcha de nettoyer la vaisselle, la sécher puis de la ranger, alla ajouter une buche dans l'âtre de la cheminée afin d'avoir un peu de chaleur le temps qu'elle s'endorme et alla ensuite se coucher, pensant que ça n'avait pas été si moche que ça. Presque.

Après que ses armes soient rangées, Madara se mit à regarder les flammes qui dansaient dans le foyer de la cheminée de son bureau, les bras croisés sur le manteau de celle ci et soupira longuement. Dans les jours qui suivaient, il allait devoir organiser, avec Tora et Hikaku, les funérailles des hommes tombés au combat, s'assurer que les blessés seraient bien soignés et écrire une sorte de rapport sur la bataille, étant donné qu'il souhaitait garder une trace de toutes ses victoires. Peut être qu'un jour, quelqu'un les lierait afin de prouver qu'il était une légende.

Mais d'abord, une autre affaire le pressait et, sortant du bastion sous la montagne, il se dirigea, plus discret qu'une ombre, vers l'habitation principale des femmes célibataires et toqua avec retenue à une des portes.

Une jeune femme à l'air fatiguée et au physique typique des Uchiha lui ouvrit la porte de sa chambre, le fit entrer et murmura, d'une voix épuisée :

- Qu'est ce que vous faites là, Madara-sama ? N'avez-vous pas une belle femme, chez vous ?

Sans lui répondre, Madara la déshabilla, la plaqua à un mur proche et la prit sans la moindre délicatesse, ce que la jeune femme ne sembla pas détester.

Etsuko ne possédait pas la vertu habituelle des autres femmes, n'était ni prude ni réservée et c'était ce qui avait plut à Madara, depuis le début qu'il la … fréquentait, si le mot était assez juste. Jamais ils n'avaient partagé de baiser, de moment tendre et jamais elle ne s'était baladée à son bras mais elle ne le demandait pas. Leurs rencontres résultait toujours à deux corps qui se trouvaient pendant quelques minutes, un peu de plaisir pour chacun suivi d'une indifférence et ça leur convenait, à tous les deux.

Une fois leur affaire terminée, Madara réajusta ses vêtements, qu'il n'avait même pas pris la peine d'enlever, sans un mot, impassible et murmura :

- Passe à mon bureau, demain.

Toujours aussi amusée par la distance que Madara mettait à chacun de leur rapport, la jeune femme embrassa doucement le cou de son chef de clan, en caressant ses clavicules et murmura, d'une voix sensuelle :

- D'accord, Madara.

Ignorant le changement de formalité qui était habituel avec elle, Madara sortit de la chambre sans un bruit et rentra chez lui.

Toujours aussi discrètement, il alla ouvrir la porte de son invitée, qui dormait à poings fermés depuis maintenant plusieurs minutes et il pénétra lentement dans la chambre, s'approcha du lit et la regarda dormir un instant, sachant pertinemment qu'il ne la verrait pas souvent aussi paisible.

Qu'allait-il faire d'elle ? C'était la seule question qu'il s'était posée lors des courtes pauses qu'il s'était accordées lors des combats et il n'avait encore aucune réponse.

Il pourrait bien entendu, la laisser partir mais ça signifiait deux choses. Déjà, il perdrait la chance de peut être, qu'avec le temps, elle redevienne celle qu'elle était, quinze ans plus tôt et il ressentait toujours ce besoin fuyant d'avoir une amie près de lui.

Au combat plus qu'au quotidien, l'absence d'Izuna avait pesé sur ses épaules. Son frère avait toujours été un très bon stratège, capable de lire dans ses plans avec précision et reprendre sa suite quand il avait besoin de se reposer ou de s'éloigner pour affronter un autre chef de clan, par exemple, et ça n'était pas du tout le cas de Tora et d'Hikaku. Ils n'étaient pas mauvais, heureusement pour eux mais le lien qui l'unissait à son frère était très particulier et leur avait assuré une entente parfaite au combat.

Il avait pensé lui faire suivre un entrainement pour qu'elle devienne shinobi et qu'elle prenne concrètement la place d'Izuna mais l'idée lui avait paru totalement ridicule dès qu'il l'avait pensée. Azami n'était pas faite pour les champs de bataille et il serait déjà étonné qu'elle sache tenir un sabre correctement. Et de toutes façons, il ne voulait pas la voir là dedans. Ça finirait de totalement corrompre les souvenirs qu'il avait d'elle.

Lui donner un rôle plus important dans le clan était aussi hors de question, déjà parce que, vu son caractère actuel, elle n'accepterait de toutes façons pas et il ne serait jamais à l'abri de la voir fuir. Et la fuite impliquait qu'elle puisse se faire attraper par un ennemi, leur donner volontairement des informations sur les Uchiha et il la tuerait si elle le faisait. Madara détestait les traitres.

Finalement, il se dit que la laisser faire ses preuves avant de prévoir quoique ce soit n'était pas une si mauvaise idée. Après tout, elle avait réussi à s'intégrer à un groupe, elle s'était fait des amies et avait même participé à l'effort de guerre, d'une manière ou d'une autre. C'était un bon début et il pouvait bien lui accorder un minimum de confiance, si elle continuait sur cette voie, malgré qu'il sache parfaitement que les affrontements entre eux continueraient.

Mais ça n'était pas si grave, si elle restait près de lui.

Après lui avoir donné un baiser doux sur la tempe, qu'il considérait comme une certaine forme de pardon envers elle, pour toutes les insultes qu'elle avait proféré à son encontre, Madara remonta doucement la couverture sur l'épaule de la jeune femme et alla se coucher, profitant de sa première vraie nuit depuis un bon mois.


	13. Chapter 13

**Ichigo** : Ah, c'est ça, les hommes ! Obligés de tout leur indiquer :p Leur relation sera spéciale jusqu'à la fin, de toutes façons. Sanguin, ça lui va bien, je pense. C'est pas "trop" ^^ Etsuko aura un rôle peu important. Mais tu verras dans ce chapitre ;) Et je poste toujours les jours fériés !

* * *

Le chef de clan fut agréablement réveillé par une douce odeur de soupe au miso et après s'être rapidement habillé pour la journée, il rejoignit le rez de chaussée où sa gouvernante était en train de mettre la table pour lui et le servit avec un sourire agréable. Mais avant qu'elle ne puisse repartir en cuisine, il tapota sur la table en face de lui en la regardant dans les yeux et Ayae, retenant un soupir alors qu'elle savait parfaitement qu'il voudrait avoir une conversation à propos d'Azami, s'installa face à lui et attendit en silence.

Madara, encore un peu dans sa nuit même si son corps semblait déjà avoir totalement récupéré des combats, mangea en silence, savourant le moindre met préparé spécialement pour lui et quand il reposa son bol de soupe, vide, il demanda :

- Comment va ton fils ? Je sais qu'il a été blessé durant les combats.  
- Il est allé à l'infirmerie ce matin mais les médics ont dit que sa vie était hors de danger mais qu'il devait rester à l'écart pendant un petit moment. Merci de vous inquiéter pour lui.  
- C'est Tobirama Senju qui lui a infligé cette blessure. Mais Ayato s'est bien défendu contre lui.  
- Honorée d'entendre son chef de clan dire quelque chose d'aussi gentil, la gouvernante s'inclina devant lui et celui ci changea totalement de sujet :  
- Azami est levée ?  
- Pas encore, non. Sûrement dans une petite heure, d'après ses habitudes.  
- Tu lui diras que je veux la voir à mon bureau, en journée.  
- Ça sera fait.  
- Comment était-elle, pendant mon absence ?

Incertaine, Ayae releva doucement les yeux vers Madara, qui gardait un expression tout à fait normale alors, elle sourit en disant :

- Détendue.

Comprenant l'espèce de reproche que cachait ce mot, Madara fonça les sourcils sans la lâcher des yeux et Ayae se dépêcha d'ajouter :

- Oh, Madara-sama, vous devez vous douter de l'effet que vous avez sur elle, non ? Sa haine pour vous n'est pas un secret.  
- Continue.  
- Azami-sama a été rapidement acceptée par une grande partie des femmes et s'est montrée plutôt civilisée, malgré ses origines modestes.  
- Comment sais-tu cela ?  
- Elle nous a un peu parlé de son village. Les femmes sont curieuses, vous le savez sûrement, non ?

Devant le silence de Madara, Ayae sourit à nouveau et ajouta :

- Elle a participé à plusieurs activités du Katsudo. Elle a brodé, coud, distribué du thé aux gardes en service pour les réchauffer un peu et elle s'est bien intégrée. Elle est vraiment appréciée.  
- Tu .. l'encourageras à continuer comme ça.  
- Bien sûr, Madara-sama.

Hochant doucement la tête, Madara but une dernière gorgée de thé avant de partir en direction de son bureau où Tora et Hikaku l'attendaient déjà, prévenant au passage qu'Azami lui rendrait une petite visite pour qu'ils la laissent passer.

Comme annoncé, la jeune Azami se réveilla une petite heure après le départ de Madara mais elle mit plusieurs minutes à sortir de son lit. Déjà, parce qu'elle avait l'impression de ne pas avoir aussi bien dormi depuis des jours mais surtout parce qu'elle se sentait particulièrement bien dans la chaleur rassurant de ses couvertures.

Les .. retrouvailles avec Madara s'était passées d'une manière plutôt civilisées. Il n'avait pas menacé sa vie, et, quoique son récit l'eut dérangé, elle ne s'était pas sentie plus gênée que ça de diner avec lui. Mais elle ne recommencerait clairement pas tous les jours. Sa santé mentale était en jeu.

Après un bâillement et un frottage de paupières bien mérité, la jeune femme se leva en silence, enfila un de ses kimonos les plus informels mais qu'elle appréciait beaucoup pour sa simplicité et descendit dans l'idée de prendre un bon petit déjeuner.

Une sensation de confort s'installa en elle quand elle s'aperçut que les chaussures de Madara n'étaient plus dans l'entrée et elle rejoignit Ayae en cuisine pour y prendre son repas tandis que la gouvernante s'était attelée à la lessive des vêtements de combat de Madara.

Sans un mot, Azami se servit une tasse de thé, ayant supplié la gouvernante pendant des heures pour qu'elle la laisse se débrouiller un peu seule et lui faire comprendre qu'elle n'avait pas besoin d'aide pour ce genre de choses et l'ainée attendit qu'elle soit installée près du poêle avant de lui confier :

- Madara-sama souhaiterait vous voir, dans la journée.  
- À son … bureau ?  
- Il n'a rien précisé alors je suppose que oui.

Azami soupira longuement, le nez dans sa tasse et, curieuse, Ayae l'interrogea :

- La soirée s'était-elle bien passée ?  
- Assez oui. J'en suis la première surprise.  
- Vous .. comptez toujours mettre votre plan à exécution, maintenant que l'armée est revenue ?  
- Je ne ferais pas demi tour, Ayae, et tu sais pourquoi.

La gouvernante savait parfaitement. L'histoire de la rencontre entre Madara et Azami avait légèrement circulé dans le groupe du Katsudo, même si la plupart des femmes qui y étaient présentes n'étais pas au courant pour éviter de vendre la mèche et Hitomi avait géré elle même de trier lesquelles étaient dignes de confiance ou non. Et finalement, Ayae s'était rangée du côté d'Azami, disant que celle ci n'avait pas à rester là contre sa volonté, que Madara avait été plutôt abusif.

Après un dernier hochement de tête, la gouvernante se remit au travail, soulagée quand même de voir qu'Azami n'agissait pas sur un coup de tête complet mais avait bien réfléchi à la situation et quand la jeune femme eut terminé son petit déjeuner, elle demanda :

- Tu penses qu'Hitomi sera au Katsudo ?  
- Je suppose oui. Son mari est sûrement en entrainement.  
- Je vais aller la voir. Et j'irais au bureau de Madara après le déjeuner.

Un léger sourire aux lèvres, Ayae acquiesça, encourageant sa protégée à continuer à reprendre un peu sa vie en main et Azami s'étira longuement avant de se lever et s'habiller pour se rendre au Katsudo où elle fut accueillie par son amie avec un grand sourire.

Celle ci, qui pourtant n'était pas très excessive, en général, la prit dans ses bras et sourit :

- Je pensais pas que tu viendrais.  
- Arrête, Hitomi, bien sûr que je suis là …

Ensemble, elles s'installèrent au fond de la pièce principale, sans vraiment faire d'activité et Azami scruta un instant son amie avant de sourire et murmurer :

- Oh, ton mari t'a honorée, hier soir …

Immédiatement, la jeune Uchiha sentit ses joues chauffer et elle baissa la tête avec tant de gêne qu'Azami se permit de sourire et murmurer :

- Hé, on peut pas me cacher ce genre de choses, tu sais ?  
- Ça se voit tant que ça ?  
- Comme le nez au milieu du visage. Tu es tellement guillerette que ça en est presque effrayant.  
- Je … ne …  
- C'est bon, Hito, je sais que tu l'avais pas vu depuis longtemps et qu'il te manquait beaucoup.

Les joues toujours un peu rouge, Hitomi acquiesça doucement et Azami ajouta :

- Et puis, va falloir vous y mettre si vous voulez faire un beau petit Uchiha, non ?

Cette fois, la jeune femme sourit largement.  
Du haut de ses vingt trois ans, Hitomi rêvait par dessus tout de devenir mère et offrir au clan un fils fort et fier. Azami n'avait pas spécialement compris cette idée, au début, ne saisissant pas comment une mère pouvait donner un de ses enfants à la guerre mais elle respectait le choix de son amie.  
Après un léger silence, Azami se racla la gorge et demanda :

- Je pourrais déjeuner avec toi à midi ?  
- Oui, bien sûr ! Et je te présenterais Gaakun. Il sera ravi d'enfin te parler.  
- Parce que vous avez eu le temps de parler de moi depuis hier soir ?  
- Un peu oui. Qu'est ce que tu insinues là ?  
- Que vous avez profité de toute la nuit pour vous amuser dans votre lit …  
- Non !

Rougissant de nouveau, Hitomi croisa les bras tandis qu'Azami souriait légèrement et la plus jeune demanda :

- Et puis toi, d'abord, n'as-tu pas profité du retour de Madara ?  
- Si ! J'ai profité qu'il aille ranger ses armes pour aller me coucher et passer une nuit très agréable.  
- Il a été … correct ?  
- Je ne serais déjà plus là, s'il ne l'avait pas été. Il m'a même obligé à manger.  
- C'est plutôt bon signe, tu crois pas ?  
- Aucun rapport. Il veut juste me faire rentrer dans l'image qu'il avait de moi et n'est de toutes façons pas capable de me supporter, et c'est réciproque. C'est mieux que je m'en aille, Hitomi.

La jeune Uchiha acquiesça, tout de même attristée de voir que son amie avait réellement décidé de partir mais leur mois à organiser sa fugue lui avait prouvé que la volonté d'Azami était réelle, et qu'elle serait heureuse uniquement lorsqu'elle serait loin de Madara.

Trouvant des vêtements à rapiécer, les jeunes femmes s'occupèrent de cette façon jusqu'à midi, avant de rejoindre la maison d'Hitomi et de préparer un bon repas pour Gaakun.

Le mari d'Hitomi était un jeune homme de l'âge d'Azami, avec des traits franchement enfantins et un sourire à tomber par terre. Il rappela vaguement le jeune Madara à Azami et elle fut troublée de le rencontrer parce que c'était ce genre de caractère et de visage qu'elle avait imaginé lorsqu'elle pensait au fantôme de son enfance. Les cheveux en moins vu que Gaakun semblait les garder courts. Mais ça ne fit que confirmer l'idée que Madara était loin, à des années lumières de ce qu'elle avait imaginé.

Et qu'elle devait partir avant qu'il lui fasse réellement du mal.

Le déjeuner se passa dans une bonne ambiance, et Hitomi remarqua rapidement que son amie était charmée par le jeune homme mais elle avait en Azami une confiance totale, de toutes façons. Et jamais elle ne courtiserait son mari qui ne semblait même pas avoir remarquer le regard qu'elle lui jetait.

Après le repas, alors que Gaakun devait retourner à l'entrainement, il gratifia sa femme d'un baiser très passionné avant de lui sourire et partir rapidement tandis qu'Hitomi se tournait vers Azami, un sourire aux lèvres et murmurait :

- Dis, mon mari ne t'aurait pas tapé dans l'oeil ?

Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, les joues d'Azami rosir légèrement et elle murmura :

- Non, hors de question. C'est juste … qu'il m'a beaucoup rappelé Madara quand il était jeune.  
- Et ça t'a plut au point de presque baver pendant ton repas ?  
- … Ne parle pas de ça, s'il te plait.

Gênée, Azami n'avait jamais évoqué les quelques sentiments qu'elle avait développés pour le garçon quand ils étaient enfants et de toutes façons, ils s'étaient envolés au moment même où il l'avait abandonnée. Et plus tard, elle avait compris qu'ils n'était rien de plus qu'une certaine amitié et qu'ils n'auraient jamais été partagés vu que Madara n'était qu'un shinobi qui tuait pour gagner sa vie et qui s'était servi d'elle pour avoir des informations. Du moins, c'était ce dont elle essayait de se persuader.

Ensemble, les jeunes femme firent rapidement la vaisselle, en silence parce qu'Hitomi voyait parfaitement que son amie avait perdu sa bonne humeur et en la voyant se chausser, l'Uchiha demanda :

- Où vas-tu ?  
- Ayae m'a dit que Madara voulait me voir, ce matin. Autant que je m'en débarrasse tout de suite.  
- D'accord. Je vais en profiter pour retourner au Katsudo et travailler un peu. Tu me rejoins là bas ?

Azami acquiesça, rassurée de voir que son amie ne lui en voulait pas et souffla un bon coup avant de sortir et ainsi affronter l'air frais de cette journée.

Durant tout son trajet vers le bastion sous la montagne, Azami se demanda ce que Madara pouvait vouloir lui dire. Peut être allait-il enfin la libérer, ce qui était franchement ridicule, comme idée, ou bien ils allaient pouvoir parler entre adultes mais là aussi, ça lui sembla grotesque. Madara avait trop de fierté mal placée, et elle n'était pas prête de mettre de côté ce qu'elle avait subi à cause de lui.

En arrivant devant les grandes portes, Azami releva doucement la tête vers les gardes mais ceux ci étaient déjà en train de lui ouvrir l'entrée des tunnels et elle y pénétra avant qu'ils changent d'avis. Au moins, Madara lui avait facilité les choses.

Comme lors de son premier voyage dans cet endroit, la jeune femme prit sont temps pour regarder les tapisseries, fascinée qu'elles soient aussi détaillées avant de, sans prendre la peine de toquer parce qu'il l'attendait sûrement, pousser la porte du bureau de Madara.

La scène dont elle fut alors témoin la fit se figer totalement. Sur le bureau était allongé une jeune femme qu'elle reconnut comme étant Etsuko, avec qui elle n'avait jamais parlé mais qui semblait toujours regarder tout le monde de haut. Son kimono était entrouvert, son obi lâche sur sa poitrine que Madara agrippait sans trop de douceur apparente.

Lui était debout, devant elle, la prenait sans la regarder mais quand il releva les yeux, en entendant la porte s'ouvrir, quand il reconnut Azami, son expression passa d'une certaine volupté à une impassibilité totale. Il se recula doucement d'un pas en se rhabillant avant de jeter un coup d'oeil à sa partenaire et grogner :

- Sors.

Devant le ton glacial et le regard mortel que lui envoyait le chef de clan, Etsuko se dépêcha de se redresser, récupérer tous ses vêtements et sortit de la pièce en claquant la porte.

Là, Madara releva les yeux vers Azami, se penchant un peu en arrière, les bras croisés, pour laisser son dos s'appuyer contre le manteau de la cheminée et il murmura :

- On toque, quand on est civilisé.

La jeune femme pencha doucement la tête sur le côté et murmura :

- Une porte se verrouille …

Ne détournant pas le regard, Madara glissa une main dans ses cheveux pour les remettre en place et Azami s'approcha doucement de lui.  
Le voir dans un état pareil lui avait donné l'avantage et elle comptait bien en profiter.  
D'un mouvement habile et gracieux, elle s'appuya doucement contre lui, les mains sur son torse et murmura :

- Moi qui te pensais impuissant .. On dirait que je me suis trompée …

Surprise qu'elle ose se coller à lui de cette façon, Madara baissa doucement les yeux.  
Mais une fois de plus, l'image qu'il avait d'Azami était flouée. Là, elle faisait ressortir son expérience de .. courtisane, pour ne pas la traiter de pute et il détestait ça, malgré que son regard plutôt éteint, voir même totalement haineux depuis qu'il était allée la rechercher, était là empli de malice et brillait avec intensité tandis qu'elle observait ses réactions. Sans parler de son corps désireux, plaqué contre le sien qui, et il détestait le reconnaître, ravivait un peu son érection, qui avait flanché en la voyant débarquer.

Les mains de la jeune femme remontèrent doucement sur ses clavicules et elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds, frottant sa poitrine d'une façon franchement indécente contre le corps du chef de clan et elle embrassa sa mâchoire avec douceur en murmurant :

- Alors, Madara .. ? On baise des célibataires sur son bureau ? Aurais-tu eu peur de la ramener chez toi et que je vous entende ?  
- Recule toi, Azami.

Le ton plein de menaces de Madara lui fit froid dans le dos mais ça ne suffit pas à la faire obéir. Elle avait enfin une opportunité de jouer avec lui et elle n'allait pas le laisser passer.

Lâchant sa nuque qu'elle caressait avec douceur, elle glissa une main entre leur torse jusqu'à l'érection de Madara, qu'elle caressa avec une certaine inexpérience, par dessus son pantalon, et Madara se demanda vaguement pourquoi il avait pensé cela et, le sentant réagir positivement à la flatterie, elle murmura, d'une voix sensuelle :

- Dis moi, Madara, depuis combien de temps n'as-tu pas satisfait cette partie de ton anatomie ? Ton rôle de .. chef de clan t'enlève-t-il tellement de temps que tu doives convoquer des femmes dans ton bureau pour avoir droit à une baise ?

Un sourire malsain étira les lèvres d'Azami, quand elle le sentit se tendre un peu sous le plaisir et il murmura, d'une voix rauque :

- Pourquoi ? Te proposes-tu pour me .. satisfaire ?

La jeune femme perdit immédiatement son sourire et Madara caressa doucement sa tempe, descendent vers sa mâchoire et murmura, presque amusé :

- Après tout, j'ai payé une heure pour te baiser …

Jamais elle n'aurait pensé que Madara puisse remettre ça sur le tapis mais un frisson d'horreur la prit. Elle savait ce qu'elle devait faire et elle ne pouvait pas le repousser. La punition, même si elle n'était plus d'actualité, pour un tel geste la terrorisait toujours.  
Alors, sans ciller, Azami se tourna en acquiesçant, plaça ses hanches contre le bureau sur lequel elle s'allongea en fermant les yeux et attendit.

D'abord surpris par son comportement, le chef de clan releva le kimono le long des jambes de la jeune femme, exposant ainsi ses fesses, lui abaissa son sous-vêtements et, après s'être lui même dégagé de quelques vêtements, il la pénétra d'un geste brute.

Ce premier élan fut douloureux pour les deux participants. Azami parce qu'elle n'avait aucune envie de lui et que son corps n'avait pas produit la moindre lubrification et Madara parce qu'il sentit sa peau sèche frotter d'une façon rugueuse contre les parois de la jeune femme. Mais voyant qu'elle était totalement léthargique, et ne le repoussait de toutes façons pas, il utilisa un peu de salive pour adoucir les mouvements, pour lui et la prit sans douceur, fermant les yeux pour ne plus avoir à subir la vue d'une Azami immobile.

L'esprit de la jeune femme s'était totalement cuirassé derrière un épais mur de haine et de souvenirs douloureux et elle ne ressentait même plus la douleur que ce rapport lui infligeait. D'ailleurs, elle oubliait que c'était Madara qui lui faisait ça, le son de leur peau qui tapait l'une contre l'autre, même la texture du bois sous sa joue et ses mains. La seule chose qui atteignait son esprit était que le bureau avançait d'un bon centimètre à chaque assaut et ça lui permettait vaguement de mesurer la brutalité de l'acte qu'elle subissait.

Elle n'arrivait même pas à imaginer Madara en train de lui faire ça. Son esprit se le représentait comme un corps sans visage et Azami ne bougeait pas. Mais c'était la seule façon de faire qu'elle connaissait et trouvait les choses parfaitement normales. Et Madara avait raison, il avait payé pour ça.

Son esprit reprit une fonction normale quand elle sentit Madara s'épandre en elle, le souffle court, les mains agrippées à ses hanches et elle le sentit se retirer, s'essuyer sans gêne sur son sous-kimono. Et, insatisfait malgré le simulacre d'orgasme qu'il venait d'avoir, Madara se rhabilla, se pencha doucement vers elle, appuyant sans retenir son poids, son torse contre le dos de la jeune femme et il murmura, à l'oreille d'Azami :

- Et tu ne vaux même pas les dix-mille ryos que j'ai payé pour ça …

Il prit ensuite place dans son fauteuil, rassemblant les quelques parchemins sur son plan de travail tandis qu'Azami se redressait lentement, dégoutée de sentir un liquide chaud couler le long de ses cuisses et elle se rhabilla en silence avant de partir sans un dernier regard.

Elle venait de perdre à son propre jeu, sans savoir que Madara avait aussi l'impression d'avoir perdu. Parce que ça avait été tellement mauvais, qu'il avait hait de la voir inerte de cette façon, qu'il ne pensait qu'à recommencer et lui montrer que ca pouvait être tellement mieux. Mais, conscient que sa haine ne s'apaiserait sûrement jamais après ça, il soupira longuement, ignorant la culpabilité et reprit son travail comme si de rien était.

Azami, incertaine, pensa d'abord à aller se coucher et ne plus sortir pendant trois jours, comme elle faisait parfois, en se faisant passer pour malade auprès de Taku mais une autre idée lui vint en tête et elle se rendit au Katsudo pour retrouver Hitomi qui la trouva franchement pâle, presque nauséeuse mais, essayant de cacher son malaise, Azami s'accroupit près d'elle et murmura, discrètement :

- Je pars demain.

Hitomi comprit immédiatement que sa rencontre avec Madara en était la cause mais avant qu'elle ait put l'interroger, Azami était déjà repartie.

La jeune femme rentra chez Madara, sachant qu'elle ne le croiserait de toutes façons pas avant le soir, esquiva Ayae et monta se faire une petite toilette dans la salle de bain. Elle saignait, assez abondamment mais ça n'était pas grave. Pas si son plan fonctionnait.


	14. Chapter 14

Oh, j'ai failli oublier mon chapitre ! Honte à moi :o

**Ichigo** : C'est exactement ça ! La goutte de trop ! Je peux le dire moi même, être entouré des bonnes personnes peut changer un caractère :) Et ce genre de relation n'est pas si étonnante. Ils ont leur caractère tous les deux, ça fait forcément des étincelles ^^

**angel-ofshadow** : Ah bon, t'es pas morte ? :o Lemon, lemon .. J'ai fait mieux que ça :p Oui, ça me plairait :D

**Kisous** : Il .. n'est pas nul, la situation était juste mauvaise !

* * *

Azami ne dormit pas de la nuit, ce qui n'était pas spécialement bon par rapport à son plan mais l'excitation qu'elle ressentait à l'idée d'enfin partir loin de Madara surpassait même son besoin de sommeil. C'était comme si elle se libérait enfin de ses chaines, et une fois libre, elle pourrait commencer une nouvelle vie, loin de lui, des shinobis et même de la prostitution. Les femmes qu'elle avait côtoyées, et Hitomi en particulier, lui avaient appris à revivre, d'une certaine manière, et qu'elle n'était pas la chienne que Taku avait fait d'elle.

Elle pouvait changer son destin, si elle le souhaitait vraiment.

Mais, pour l'instant, elle devait vérifier les derniers détails de son plan et pour ça, elle devait rejoindre Hitomi au Katsudo alors, après s'être rapidement habillée, ignorant le petits saignements entre ses cuisses et la douleur lancinante dans son bas ventre, Azami prit un rapide petit déjeuner et se rendit à la maison des femmes.

Hitomi l'y attendait déjà et elle lui sourit légèrement en la voyant arriver. Contrairement à son habitude, Azami n'avait pas mis de kimono mais un pull et un pantalon qui lui permettrait de courir, au cas où. Bien sûr, penser courir plus vite que Madara était une folie mais si tout se passait bien, elle aurait énormément de temps pour s'éloigner avant qu'il se rende compte de quelque chose.

La prenant par la main, la jeune Uchiha l'entraina à l'étage du Katsudo, dans une pièce assez petite pour qu'elles n'y soient pas dérangées et se tourna vers son amie en demandant :

- Tu es sûre que tu veux faire ça aujourd'hui, Aza ? Tu es vraiment pâle.  
- J'ai juste mal dormi.  
- Si tu n'es pas en forme, il vaudrait mieux reporter ton départ et …  
- Non, Hitomi. C'est aujourd'hui ou jamais.  
- D'accord.

D'un geste commun, les deux jeunes femmes joignirent les mains et exécutèrent une métamorphose.

Le fait est qu'Azami avait passé un moins complet à s'y entrainer, à l'abri des regards dans le Katsudo, aidée par Hitomi, principalement, ainsi qu'Ayae qui avait été un très bon professeur. Les débuts avaient été catastrophiques, étant donné qu'Azami n'avait jamais utilisé de chakra et n'en possédait pas une quantité très importante mais à force d'entrainement, elle avait réussi à maitriser la technique, assez pour l'utiliser lors de sa fuite.

Hitomi, ayant ainsi prit l'apparence d'Azami, sourit légèrement mais celle ci murmura :

- Ne souris pas.  
- Je sais. On y va ?

Azami acquiesça, sous son déguisement et après avoir soufflé un bon coup, les jeunes femmes redescendirent au rez de chaussée et tandis qu'Hitomi allait prendre place un peu à l'écart pour faire mine de broder, Azami sortit du Katsudo en lui avouant qu'elle avait oublié d'aller acheter des champignons au marché.

C'était simple, mais elles savaient que ça fonctionnerait.

D'un pas lent mais décidé, Azami longea la rue principale du village, imitant les mimiques d'Hitomi avec soin jusqu'à arriver aux grandes portes.

Les jeunes femmes s'étaient trouvé un point commun presque obligatoire pour que leur plan fonctionne complétement. Elles avaient toutes deux une quantité à peu près équivalente de chakra et vu que le clan Uchiha ne possédait pas de shinobi sensitif assez entrainé pour ça, personne ne pourrait vraiment les différencier. Et tant qu'Azami gardait profile bas, sous sa métamorphose, il n'y aurait aucune chance pour que les gardes se doutent de quoique ce soit.

Ceux qui gardaient la grande porte la regardèrent s'approcher et, sans hésitation, lui ouvrirent les portes qu'Azami passa, le coeur battant fort dans sa poitrine et, gardant une allure naturelle, elle suivit la route qu'Hitomi lui avait fait apprendre pour éviter de trop s'approcher des sentinelles du clan.

Mais elle était enfin libre.

Un seul détail n'avait pas été prévu, dans ce plan, c'était l'événement de la veille et l'espèce de culpabilité que ressentait Madara. Il regrettait son acte, dans le sens où il avait réagi plutôt sauvagement alors qu'il connaissait un minimum le caractère d'Azami et il n'avait eu aucune raison de lui faire subir ça. Ça n'était pas ce qu'il voulait.

Pire, à la base, il avait voulu lui parler de son intégration au clan, qu'il aimerait une implication plus importante de la jeune femme et qu'il souhaitait tester sa fidélité mais en la voyant débarquer au milieu d'un moment pareil, et sa façon qu'elle avait eu de l'attiser l'avait dégouté, dans un sens.

L'Azami qu'il avait connue, quinze ans plus tôt, n'aurait jamais fait un truc pareil.

Alors, après avoir terminé une réunion avec Hikaku et Tora, pour l'organisation des funérailles pour les hommes tombés au combat, il releva les yeux vers eux et ordonna :

- Ramenez moi Azami. Elle est sûrement au Katsudo.

Les hommes acquiescèrent et se dépêchèrent de s'exécuter tandis que Madara s'enfonçait dans son fauteuil, cherchant le meilleur moyen de se faire pardonner sans que ça ressemble à des excuses. Dire qu'il avait fait une erreur était une chose, demander pardon en était une autre.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ses hommes réapparurent avec Hitomi, toujours métamorphosée, mais connaissant parfaitement l'attitude qu'Azami avait quand elle lui faisait face, cette peur accompagnée d'une certaine fierté, il activa ses sharingans, menaçant en grognant :

- Attrapez la. Et annule ta transformation.

Hikaku et Tora agrippèrent les bras de la jeune femme qui annula sa technique, sans chercher à se débattre et Madara croisa les bras en demandant :

- Où est-elle ?  
- Sûrement loin, déjà.  
- Hitomi, si tu parles, j'épargnerais ta vie.  
- Vous n'aviez aucun droit de l'obliger à venir ici. Surtout après ce que vous lui avez fait !

Étonné de voir la jeune femme qui, pourtant, n'avait jamais montré la moindre insoumission, le regarder avec autant de rancoeur, le chef de clan se leva doucement, se plaça face à elle et elle ne baissa même pas les yeux. Elle l'assassinait du regard.

- Azami a déjà assez souffert dans sa vie sans être obligée de rester avec vous. Laissez la vivre à présent !  
- Tu ne sais rien …  
- Elle nous a tout raconté. Et vous l'avez abandonnée !  
- Je n'avais pas le choix.  
- Elle avait besoin de vous !

Ces mots refroidirent Madara sur le champ et, impassible, il tourna les yeux vers Hikaku et grogna :

- Mettez la en cellule, le temps que je revienne.

La jeune femme fut entrainée dans le souterrain sans qu'elle n'oppose la moindre résistance et, Madara, après s'être armé, se mit à la poursuite d'Azami.

Celle ci s'était libéré de sa métamorphose depuis longtemps déjà, parce qu'elle lui pompait beaucoup trop d'énergie et à présent, elle courrait le plus rapidement possible, l'air glacé brûlant ses poumons à chaque inspiration qu'elle prenait. Mais elle se sentait tellement bien.

Cela faisait quelques minutes qu'elle avait passé la ligne des postes de surveillance et elle était hors de portée des Uchiha. Mieux, hors de portée que Madara. Et c'était exaltant.

Le souffle court, elle se permit une petite pause, contre un arbre et laissa ses jambes se détendre. Elle n'était pas habituée à courir aussi longtemps, mais elle avait eu besoin de s'éloigner le plus possible du village avant de ralentir.

Euphorique, elle releva les yeux vers le ciel bleu, dégagé, sourit en sentant un petit courant d'air froid caresser sa nuque, ferma les yeux en posant la tête contre le tronc de son arbre.

La douleur en bas de son ventre ne s'était pas atténuée mais c'était le cadet de ses soucis. Elle connaissait cette blessure, elle l'avait toujours subie, à chaque rapport et elle savait que si elle restait calme, il ne lui faudrait quelques jours pour guérir. Rien de grave, en somme et elle pourrait oublier ce que Madara lui avait fait.

Un craquement d'arbre résonna avec beaucoup d'intensité dans la forêt et la jeune femme ressentit le besoin de se remettre en route. Peu importe que ses jambes soient lourdes, que son coeur batte à un rythme trop élevé, elle voulait rejoindre un village avant la nuit. Plusieurs femmes s'étaient réunies pour lui donner un peu d'argent, pour qu'elle puisse se payer une chambre à l'auberge, de quoi manger, et elle comptait bien en profiter.

Et enfin, elle arrivait au sommet de la colline qu'elle grimpait depuis bien une heure. Son flanc était faiblement incliné mais ça l'obligeait à tirer sur ses cuisses.

Cependant, en arrivant sur un terrain plat, la jeune femme eut un mouvement de recul et manqua de tomber sur les fesses, les yeux écarquillés, en voyant un arbre en travers de la route, Madara installé nonchalamment dessus, une jambe repliée près de lui, le bras correspondant placé dessus d'un air las.

Azami pensa d'abord repartir dans l'autre sens, ou carrément à travers la forêt mais Madara releva ses sharingans vers elle, la tétanisant de peur. Elle n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'ils pouvaient lui infliger mais Hitomi lui avait dit que c'était une arme et savoir que Madara les avait était suffisant pour qu'elle s'en méfie. Mais il ne fit rien. Il ne bougea pas, se contentant de la regarder, la bouche légèrement déformée par ce qu'elle interpréta comme de la déception.

Et quand il prit parole, la voix grave et tellement basse qu'elle eut presque du mal à l'entendre, elle frissonna.

- Je t'aurais tout donné, Azami. Tu n'avais qu'à demander et je t'aurais offert le monde entier.

D'abord surprise par ses propos, la jeune femme resta figée avant de froncer les sourcils et murmurer :

- Je ne voulais que t'oublier ! Et partir. Tu aurais dû te douter que je tenterais de fuir.  
- Je m'en suis douté, oui, mais je n'ai pas pensé que tu apprendrais une technique shinobi pour ça. Impressionnant, ton henge, pour une novice. Celui d'Hitomi était bon aussi même si je l'ai directement remarqué. Elle est en cellule là.

Trouvant du courage dans sa haine, Azami s'approcha d'un pas et grogna :

- Tu ne lui feras pas de mal …  
- Nous verrons. Mais je ne suis pas là pour parler d'elle mais bien de toi, Azami-chan.

Devant le silence de la jeune femme, Madara posa une main sur le manche de sa faux, pensif et murmura :

- Tu sais, si tu me l'avais demandé, je t'aurais rapporté la tête des Yotsuki …  
- Pour que j'ai une dette envers toi et que tu t'en serves contre moi ? Jamais de la vie !  
- As-tu une si mauvaise estime de moi ?

Le regard qu'elle lui jeta suffit à lui répondre et Madara se détourna en disant :

- Je te comprends, même si tu penses sûrement le contraire.  
- Comment pourrais-tu me comprendre ?  
- Penses-tu être la seule à avoir souffert de cette séparation ?  
- Ne me fais pas rire, Madara ! Tu es un shinobi ! Les sentiments ne font pas partie de ce que tu es.

Madara serra les dents, se retenant de la tuer pour de bon et se leva, la faisant reculer d'un pas avant de murmurer :

- Bien. D'accord, j'accepte ta fuite. Puisque que tu as l'air de vraiment y tenir, si je te retiens et te ramène de force au village, tu tenteras de nouveau de partir. Mais laisse moi te donner un avertissement.

Plantant ses sharingans dans les pupilles grises de la jeune femme, Madara sortit un kunai de sa pochette, l'envoya se planter aux pieds d'Azami et murmura :

- Le symbole, que tu portes dans ton dos comme s'il n'avait aucune signification pour toi aura deux effets bien distincts. Il éloignera les civils, les petits bandits, les crapules. Il les fera fuir comme si tu portais la peste. Mais, Azami-chan, ne tombe jamais sur des shinobis. Ils n'auront aucune pitié pour toi.

À nouveau, la jeune femme garda le silence et Madara la regarda un instant, se demandant s'il devait parler de l'incident de la veille mais finalement, il se dit que ça n'avait plus aucun sens si elle partait. Alors, il lui murmura un adieu et disparut dans un nuage de fumée.

Franchement surprise qu'il ne l'ait pas tuée, Azami mit quelques secondes à se mettre en tête que Madara était bien parti avant d'attraper le kunai à ses pieds et de le glisser dans sa ceinture puis, sans attendre, elle reprit sa course vers sa liberté.

Sur le chemin du retour vers la forteresse, Madara sentait son coeur battre douloureusement dans sa poitrine et il détestait ça.

La première pensée qu'il avait eue en laissant Azami là bas était qu'après avoir perdu son frère adoré, il venait de perdre sa seule véritable amie. La seule qui avait le pouvoir incertain de le comprendre, de l'aider à se changer les idées et il ne supportait pas ça. C'était aussi douloureux que de perdre son frère.

Puis, il avait pensé au temps qu'elle avait sûrement mis à se préparer, à apprendre le henge, à s'entrainer, sûrement tous les jours à le maitriser. Elle avait réussi à lever une partie des femmes contre lui, en leur racontant juste son histoire. Leur histoire et il se sentait biaisé. Il comprenait qu'elles l'aient aidée, qu'elles se soient débrouillées pour qu'Azami s'en aille mais que celle ci ait raconté leur passé commun était comme si elle avait trahi un secret.

Le genre de secret qu'il pensait sacré et avait voulu garder entre eux.

Et maintenant, alors qu'elle partait le plus loin possible de lui, le même sentiment que quinze ans auparavant venait le hanter. Il craignait pour la sécurité de la jeune femme et savait qu'elle tomberait forcément sur les mauvaises personnes. Le pays du Feu était dangereux pour une femme seule, plus que Samohara. Tellement plus. Rien que dans les cent kilomètres autour de la forteresse des Uchiha se trouvaient le village des Senjus, au milieu de la forêt, la citadelle des Nara, qui étaient des alliés des Senju et les Hyuga.

Si elle tombait sur n'importe lequel d'entre eux, elle perdrait assurément la vie.

En arrivant à la forteresse, Madara se dirigea d'un pas lent vers les cellules. Celles ci se trouvaient, comme son bureau, sous la montagne, quoique profondément cachées afin que, même si un prisonnier arrivait à s'échapper, il ne pourrait pas se repérer dans les couloirs.

Hitomi était tranquillement assise sur le sol rocheux de sa cellule, face à la porte en fer forgé et en voyant Madara apparaître à la lumière des quelques lampes à huile, elle se redressa, gardant le visage fermé, même quand le chef de clan pénétra dans sa cellule. Celui ci s'accroupit face à elle, en appui sur la porte et murmura, ses sharingans tournoyant d'une façon menaçante sous ses paupières fatiguées :

- Qui d'autre a aidé ?  
- Est-elle en vie ?  
- Réponds à ma question.

Dans un élan de courage, Hitomi sourit d'une manière froide et murmura :

- Vous savez aussi bien que moi, Madara-sama, que si le village apprend que vous m'avez torturée, ou même juste blessée pendant l'interrogatoire, votre position sera remise en question. Je ne suis pas une traitre, Azami ne faisait pas officiellement partie du clan. Alors dites moi si elle est en vie.

Presque impressionné par le discours d'Hitomi, qui n'avait jamais montré autant de détermination, même à l'entrainement, Madara murmura :

- Elle l'est. Sûrement pas pour longtemps mais je ne l'ai pas tuée.  
- Nous n'aurons pas de représailles, n'est ce pas ?  
- Donne moi les noms et j'y réfléchirais.  
- Eriko, Kisara, moi et … Ayae.

Les premiers noms étaient assez prévisibles mais Ayae ? Sa propre gouvernante ? Madara se sentait trahi. Mêmes une des personnes en qui il faisait le plus confiance avait aidé à monter ce plan ridicule mais avant qu'il puisse faire quoique ce soit, Hitomi lui attrapa les mains, dans un geste un peu désespéré et murmura :

- Écoutez moi, s'il vous plait, Madara-sama. Écoutez moi avant de partir.

En le voyant reposer les yeux sur elle, la jeune femme se détourna et murmura :

- Ayae n'était pas au courant, au début, Azami ne voulait pas l'impliquer là dedans mais elle faisait des cauchemars. Des cauchemars horribles qui la réveillaient en pleine nuit et l'empêchaient des fois de dormir et Ayae nous a expliqué qu'elle devait parfois passer la nuit à son chevet pour qu'elle puisse se reposer. Alors nous l'avons prévenue pour notre plan et elle s'est portée volontaire pour aider Azami. Elle la considère comme sa propre fille, et je sais que vous pouvez comprendre ce genre de lien.

Le visage du chef de clan s'adoucit légèrement, ses mains se détendirent et Hitomi continua :

- Ayae a saisi plusieurs mots dans les délires d'Azami et il y avait, entre autre, surement des références aux tortures qu'elle a subi, ainsi qu'à un homme mais nous n'avons pas son nom bien que nous savons que ça n'est pas vous. Mais il lui a fait énormément plus de mal que vous avez pu lui en faire.  
- Qui ?  
- Nous ne savons pas. J'ai essayé de lui tirer les vers du nez, plusieurs fois mais elle est restée muette.

Voyant Madara acquiescer d'un signe de la tête, Hitomi le lâcha doucement et il murmura :

- Vous aviez prévu cette date alors ?  
- Non. Non, nous n'avions aucune idée de quand on exécuterait le plan mais on a attendu que le clan revienne, que la sécurité soit moins .. vigilante pour que son henge passe inaperçu. Mais c'est hier après midi qu'elle m'a informé que nous le ferions aujourd'hui.

Hier après midi, juste après qu'il l'ait vue. Il le savait sans même avoir besoin de le demander. Son acte l'avait décidée. Et il se détestait déjà de lui avoir fait subir ça, elle ne le méritait pas et ça avait été totalement sur le moment, à cause de sa façon de le provoquer, de le caresser sans retenue mais maintenant, il savait. Il le regretterait toute sa vie.

Se rendant compte du trouble du chef de clan, Hitomi posa une main douce sur sa joue, le faisant relever les yeux et elle murmura :

- Azami serait partie dans tous les cas, Madara-sama. Elle le souhaitait dès son arrivée ici. Ne vous sentez pas coupable.

Madara allait froncer les sourcils mais Hitomi lui sourit et murmura, au plus bas :

- Certains émotions sont impossible à cacher, vous le savez aussi bien que moi. Ne vous inquiétez pas pour elle. Elle vivra, et elle sera heureuse.

Cette dernière phrase resta un instant au travers de la gorge du chef de clan mais il ravala un soupire avant de relever les yeux et penser que oui, Azami vivra. Elle l'avait fait pendant quinze ans, malgré sa torture et elle était assez forte pour ça.

Sans un mot, il se redressa, ouvrit la porte de la cellule et fit signe à Hitomi de sortir qui, avant de se déplacer, demanda :

- Les autres auront-elles des représailles ?  
- Je ne veux qu'avoir une conversation avec Ayae, les autres seront tranquilles. Mais je ne veux pas que cette histoire s'ébruite.  
- Je n'en parlerai pas.

Reconnaissante, Hitomi sortit du cachot et laissa Madara la mener jusqu'à l'issue du tunnel où elle lui adressa un bref sourire avant de partir en direction de chez elle tandis que Madara marchait vers sa maison.

La gouvernante l'accueillit sans un mot mais avec un léger sourire et il perçut rapidement l'espèce de rigidité qui accompagnait chacun de ses mouvements mais, alors qu'elle se détournait pour retourner en cuisine et chercher le diner, Madara tapota sur la table en face de lui en murmurant son prénom.

Retenant une gémissement de peur, parce qu'elle avait parfaitement vu son regard froid sur elle, Ayae s'installa en face de lui mais n'osa pas relever les yeux, un peu comme un enfant qui aurait fait une bêtise.

D'un geste lent, Madara se servit un verre de saké, en avala une gorgée et murmura :

- Je sais ce que tu as fait, Ayae. Toi, et Hitomi, et les autres.

Devant le silence de la gouvernante, Madara reposa son verre et murmura :

- Dis moi pourquoi. Pas la raison qu'Hitomi m'a donnée, ne me dis pas qu'Azami est mieux sans moi. Mais dis moi pourquoi toi tu y as participé.

La femme se mordit un instant la lèvre inférieure, gênée par la situation avant de murmurer :

- Elle … Azami était … Vous ne pouviez pas … la garder sans lui demander pardon. Et je savais que vous ne l'auriez jamais fait.  
- Lui demander pardon ?  
- Pas pour les tortures. Non, elle a une blessure beaucoup plus profonde en elle, et je m'en suis aperçu dès le premier jour qu'elle était ici. Ne vous êtes-vous jamais demandé d'où venait les cicatrices à son bras ?  
- Si.  
- Je crois, Madara-sama, qu'Azami a totalement perdu l'esprit à un moment de sa vie et que c'est à ce moment là qu'elle a commencé à se prostituer.  
- Taku l'a forcée à se ...  
- Non. Non, je n'en suis pas sûre. Voyez vous même, vous l'avez obligée à venir ici, et elle vous a fuit. C'est une femme très forte, en partie à cause des tortures qu'elle a subies mais quelque chose, et je ne sais pas quoi, l'a tellement blessée qu'elle a abandonné. Jusqu'à vous revoir. Vous lui avez redonné une chance de vivre, d'une certaine manière, vous devriez en être fier.  
- Je … J'avais besoin d'elle, après la mort d'Izuna.  
- Avez-vous seulement pris le temps de le lui dire ?  
- Je lui ai dit !

Voyant Madara s'énerver, la gouvernante leva les mains en bouclier et murmura :

- Mais, Madara-sama, les femmes ont un langage différent des hommes. Vous lui avez dit dans le votre, de votre façon, et pas de la façon dont elle avait besoin de l'entendre.

Pour la seconde fois de la journée, cette phrase resta coincée dans la gorge de Madara et il se sentit affreusement à côté de la plaque pendant plusieurs secondes avant de se reprendre et faire signe à Ayae de lui servir le diner.

Était-il si aveugle ? Avait-il si mal jugé Azami ? Cette fois, il se détestait de ne pas lui avoir posé plus de question, mais, au final, lui aurait-elle répondu ? Rien était moins sûr.


	15. Chapter 15

**Petite info** : Un "petit" OS devrait arriver dans la semaine, ainsi qu'un nouveau chapitre pour les Aventures de Dovah et de Madara ! :)

**Ichigo** : Je suis ravie de constater que le perso te plait ! Et j'espère que la tournure des choses te plaira tout autant ^^

**Kisous** : Il y a toujours des rebondissements avec moi ! Trop, parfois, quand je vois mes lecteurs se lamenter mais bon :p

* * *

Jamais Azami n'avait autant couru de sa vie mais sa renaissance était plus importante que tout le reste et elle comptait bien en profiter.

Mais, pour la nuit, elle s'était arrêtée à un village civil, avait pris une chambre et s'était baignée. Existait-il quelque chose de plus agréable qu'un bon bain chaud après autant d'effort ? Non, surement pas et elle dormit des heures durant avant de se remettre en route, l'estomac plein.

Et tandis qu'elle marchait, cette fois, le long d'une route tout ce qu'il y avait de plus simple, elle repensait à ce que Madara lui avait dit. Pendant sa course, elle avait presque oublié ses mots, son instinct lui hurlant de ne pas s'arrêter, de ne pas s'inquiéter mais tout lui revenait en tête en cet instant alors qu'elle aurait souhaité ne pas y repenser.

Elle avait pensé qu'il la tuerait, s'il la rattrapait. Elle l'avait redouté mais il ne l'avait même pas touchée. Il s'était tenu à distance, froid et implacable mais elle savait que c'était mieux comme ça. S'il ne l'avait pas fait, s'il s'était approchée, l'avait touchée, elle ne l'aurait pas supporté.

Il lui aurait tout donné, avait-il dit et cette première phrase était celle qu'elle avait le moins compris. Pourquoi l'aurait-il fait ? Elle n'était rien, à ses yeux parce que si elle avait eu la moindre valeur pour lui, il ne l'aurait pas abandonnée. Ses excuses comme quoi il n'avait pas eu le temps ne tenaient pas la route. Il était chef de clan, il faisait ce qu'il voulait.

Mais encore, pourquoi lui aurait-il offert le monde ? Qu'en aurait-elle fait ? Était-il seulement capable de le lui donner ?

Et il avait avoué, indirectement, qu'il avait souffert de leur séparation mais à nouveau, elle ne pensait pas cela possible. S'il avait souffert, il serait revenu, c'était obligatoire pour elle. À part s'il était masochiste mais elle en doutait fortement. Ça n'était pas sa personnalité mais encore, que savait-elle de lui ?

Ils s'étaient juste connus, quinze années plus tôt et à présent, ils étaient des étrangers.

Chassant toute cette réflexion de son esprit, la jeune femme continua sa route, d'un pas lent mais assuré et pensait à l'avenir. Pouvait-elle trouver un village assez grand, où elle pourrait se fondre dans la masse et juste vivre, comme n'importe qui d'autre ? Elle l'espérait, en tous cas, et son mois passé chez les Uchiha lui avait donné des expériences diverses. Elle avait appris à coudre correctement, elle savait broder, écrire, cuisiner, s'occuper d'une maison. Parfaite à marier, pensa-t-elle.

Elle continua de marcher, encore et encore, jusqu'à la tombée de la nuit, sans se rendre compte qu'elle était suivie par plusieurs shinobis l'ayant repérée, quelques kilomètres plus tôt et qui la surveillaient avec beaucoup d'intérêt. Et ils attendirent patiemment que le soleil commence à se coucher pour l'aborder.

Le premier d'entre eux sauta en face d'elle, la toisa et tandis qu'elle allait fuir, d'autres l'entourèrent, l'encerclèrent totalement. Paniquée et ne sachant pas quoi faire d'autre, la jeune femme attrapa son kunai et le leva d'un air qui se voulait menaçant mais un dernier shinobi rejoignit le groupe et murmura :

- Qu'avons nous là ? On dirait un chat apeuré …

Azami releva les yeux vers lui et manqua de tomber en voyant ses yeux rouges, qu'elle prit d'abord pour des sharingans mais ses cheveux blancs en bataille et le symbole au niveau de son col haut lui indiquèrent que non, il n'était pas un Uchiha.

D'un geste presque amusé, l'homme lui enleva son arme des mains avant de murmurer :

- Attachez la.

Tentant le tout pour le tout, Azami essaya de fuir mais ne put faire un pas sur le côté avant de sentir une corde épaisse s'enrouler autour de sa poitrine, et au moment où elle voulut crier, on lui plaça un bâillon de tissu dans la bouche, puis une cagoule sur la tête. Impuissante, elle sentit qu'on lui encordait les mains et les pieds et elle fut balancée sur une épaule avant de perdre connaissance.

Quand elle revint à elle, Azami dut attendre plusieurs secondes avant que sa vue ne soit plus floue mais il n'y avait de toutes façons pas grand chose à voir. Elle était allongée, sur un futon crasseux et elle reconnut rapidement ce qui ressemblait à une cellule. Les murs étaient faits de bois, étrangement, mais la porte de la pièce était bien en métal et elle avait l'impression de ne pas être la seule.

Se redressant lentement, la jeune femme s'approcha de la grille qui fermait la cellule et posa les mains sur les barreaux pour essayer de regarder autour d'elle mais il faisait trop sombre pour ça.

Cependant, en voyant une ombre bouger, à quelques mètres d'elle, elle ne put se retenir :

- Hé ! Bande d'enfoirés ! Sortez moi de là !

Son cri résonna plusieurs fois dans la prison et elle continua à appeler, réveillant tous les prisonniers un à un jusqu'à ce qu'un homme au physique quelconque vienne se placer devant sa cellule en grognant :

- Ferme la, Uchiha.

Hors d'elle à cause du nom qu'on lui avait donné, Azami frappa des poings sur les barreaux et grogna :

- Je suis pas une Uchiha !

Le garde imita son geste en tapant d'un kunai sur les barres et grogna :

- Tais toi avant que je te bâillonne !  
- Essaye seulement !

Voyant que l'homme sortait un trousseau de clés pour ouvrir sa porte, Azami se releva lentement et une fois la porte ouverte, elle lui balança un coup de pied assez fort entre les jambes avant de le pousser de toutes ses forces et sortir de la cellule. Sans prendre le temps de réfléchir, elle longea ensuite le couloir mais en passant un angle, la jeune femme se retrouva contre ce qu'elle reconnut comme un torse et immédiatement, deux bras puissants l'entourèrent tandis qu'une voix douce murmurait :

- Où comptes-tu aller comme ça ?

Se débattant autant qu'elle pouvait, Azami tenta de se libérer mais la personne l'obligea à avancer, jusqu'à entrer dans une pièce bien précise avec elle.

L'endroit était un cube tout ce qu'il y avait de plus simple, sans fenêtre, avec des murs en bois et juste une chaise au milieu du parquet et un lustre.

Sentant les bras la relâcher, Azami s'éloigna le plus possible de l'homme et lui envoya le regard le plus mauvais dont elle était capable tandis que celui ci croisait les bras d'un air impassible. Mais Azami ne voyait aucune issue. Même la porte par laquelle ils étaient entrés dans la pièce semblait se fondre dans le décors et elle reconnaissait ce sentiment de vulnérabilité totale. Elle l'avait senti, une fois, face aux Yotsuki.

Après avoir scruté la pièce entière, la jeune femme releva les yeux vers son vis à vis qui n'avait pas bougé, et elle remarqua que son attitude ressemblait, un peu, à celle de Madara, quoique l'Uchiha n'avait jamais souri d'un air aussi paisible, ce qui rendit le face à face encore plus dérangeant.

D'une main raffinée, l'homme lissa lentement ses longs cheveux bruns et se présenta, d'une voix presque tendre :

- Vu que tu ne sembles pas me connaître, je suis Hashirama Senju, chef du clan Senju de la forêt.

Les pièces du puzzle se mirent en place dans l'esprit de la jeune femme qui se rappela immédiatement de ce que Madara avait dit à propos de la bataille, quand ils étaient rentrés et c'était cet homme là qui avait réussi à le blesser. Cette personne était plus puissante que Madara, en un sens, et elle se trouvait dans une pièce totalement close, seule avec lui.

Ça ne lui inspirait rien de bon.

Le voyant approcher, Azami longea doucement le mur, ne le lâchant pas du regard et Hashirama se stoppa, se pinça doucement l'arrête du nez en fermant les yeux et murmura :

- Tobirama avait raison, tu ressembles à un chat sauvage …  
- Va te faire foutre !

Rouvrant les yeux, surpris, Hashirama dévisagea la jeune femme et murmura :

- Pardon ?  
- Tu m'as bien entendue, enfoiré. Laisse moi partir !  
- Sinon quoi .. ?

Ne trouvant pas de réplique digne de ce nom, Azami se contenta de le fusiller du regard et l'homme abaissa doucement sa main pour recroiser les bras et murmura :

- Tu as fais tellement de bruits depuis ta cellule que j'ai été obligé de venir voir ce qui se passait. Peux-tu me dire ce que tu as fait de mon garde ?  
- Il s'est juste pris un coup de pied dans les valseuses.  
- Oh … Donc, tu ne l'as pas tué, c'est déjà un bon point.

Ignorant ses règles habituelles, Hashirama alla lui même prendre place sur la chaise, d'une façon un peu nonchalante et reposa les yeux sur la jeune femme en murmurant :

-Maintenant, dis moi, qu'est ce qu'une Uchiha fait sur mes terres ?  
- Je ne suis pas une Uchiha !

La hargne que la jeune femme avait mise dans sa déclaration étonna le Senju, qui répliqua :

- Tu portes des vêtements brodés aux emblèmes des Uchiha et ça n'est pas quelque chose qu'on trouve n'importe où.

L'avertissement de Madara revint rapidement à Azami, qui fronça légèrement les sourcils en se demandant pourquoi elle n'était pas encore morte mais une ampoule semble s'allumer dans son esprit et elle murmura :

- Tu veux que je te donne des informations sur le clan, c'est ça ?  
- On dirait que tu n'es pas si bête.  
- J'ai beau haïr Madara, je ne ferais pas ça.

Clignant devant l'espèce de familiarité qui teintait la phrase de sa captive, Hashirama la regarda avant attention en demandant :

- Tu connais Madara ? Personnellement ?  
- Et j'aurais préféré jamais le rencontrer.  
- Quelle était-votre relation ?  
- Relation ? Tu veux sérieusement savoir si on baise ensemble ?

Le chef de clan en face d'elle semble perdre un instant ses mots et ouvrit la bouche devant si peu de retenue et Azami grogna :

- Hors de question que je touche à cet homme …  
- Dans ce cas, pourquoi ne pas me dire ce que tu sais sur le clan ? Si tu le hais tant que ça …  
- On m'a un jour torturée pour que je donne son nom et je n'ai pas parlé. N'espère pas tirer quelque chose de moi avec une simple conversation.  
- En échange, je te rendrais ta liberté.  
- Ils m'avaient dit ça, eux aussi.  
- Qui ?

Azami se détourna sans répondre et à la place, elle murmura :

- C'est une de tes techniques, n'est ce pas ? Cette pièce. Madara m'a dit que tu utilisais ds attaques basées sur le bois, et que tu l'avais blessé à l'épaule avec une sorte de ronce.  
- C'est vrai.  
- Il m'a dit que tu étais un fils de chien et que tu avais fuit devant lui. Même moi j'ai su lui tenir tête avant de partir.  
- Tu as fuis de chez les Uchiha ?  
- Et Madara m'a laissé partir, oui. Un problème, avec ça ?  
- Non, mais c'est une information importante.  
- En quoi ? Tu crois que me faire parler là dessus et espérer manipuler ma rage pour lui ? Jamais je ne dirais ce que je sais, même si tu me promets la liberté.

Voyant qu'elle ne parlerait pas, ou en tous cas, pas tout de suite, Hashirama se leva lentement, étira son dos et murmura :

- Ne m'oblige pas à arriver à des extrêmes que nous regretterons, tous les deux.  
- Madara est plus doué que ça, niveau menaces.  
- Nous verrons.

L'attrapant au moment où elle s'y attendait le moins, Hashirama mena la jeune prisonnière jusqu'à sa cellule et l'y enferma en claquant la porte avant de dire au garde, qui semblait s'être remis de son coup de pied :

- Ne lui ouvre plus la porte si tu n'es pas capable de maitriser une civile.  
- Mais, Hashirama-sama, je …

Le Senju le coupa d'un regard amusé avant de s'éloigner sans un mot tandis qu'Azami allait s'allonger sur son futon sale mais réconfortant, dans un sens.

Cette conversation avait été plutôt inutile, en soit mais elle savait que de toutes façons, elle ne parlerait pas. Pas pour protéger Madara, elle n'en avait rien à faire de lui mais pour les autres. Hitomi, Ayae, ses amies. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il leur arrive du mal et pour ça, elle devait résister, même si elle devait subir une nouvelle torture. Ça n'était pas si grave tant qu'elles étaient en sécurité.

Cependant, ce Hashirama l'intriguait. Il ne lui avait pas semblé violent, et elle allait sûrement pouvoir en tirer profit, d'une manière ou d'une autre. S'il se contentait de conversations pour la faire céder, elle savait qu'elle était douée pour mener les gens en bateau, dix années de débrouille lui ayant donné le meilleur entrainement possible, sans parler du fait qu'il ne ressemblait en rien à Madara.

Et un homme autant scrupuleux serait simple à manipuler. Il avait beau être shinobi, il semblait avoir des règles de conduite importantes et il ne passerait pas outre, même si elle le poussait à l'extrême.

Par contre, pour l'instant, elle ressentait le besoin de se reposer. Le calme avant la tempête.

Le Senju, de son côté, rejoignait son bureau où son frère siégeait en son absence et en voyant son ainé arriver, Tobirama lui laissa sa place en demandant :

- Alors ? Comment se porte notre nouvelle prisonnière ?  
- Je pense que tu as fait une bonne prise en l'attrapant. Elle semble proche de Madara, d'une manière ou d'une autre.  
- Vraiment ?  
- Elle a parlé de lui d'une façon très .. singulière et tu sais à quel point les Uchiha sont raides en matière de hiérarchie. Mais il est clair que ça n'est pas une shinobi, une sécurité minimum suffira.  
- Fier de moi, grand frère ?  
- Ne fais pas le malin. Une patrouille de cinq était beaucoup trop pour attraper une gamine.  
- Jamais content.

Hashirama se permit un petit rire avant de prévenir :

- Si tu souhaites l'interroger, fais attention, elle semble assez intelligente. Assez pour fuir Madara.  
- Tu es sûr ?  
- Je ne sais pas quel est leur lien mais on va devoir rester assez vigilants avec elle.  
- Tu n'as pas peur que Madara vienne la chercher ?  
- Non. Ils se sont à priori vus après sa fuite et il l'a laissée passer.  
- Je .. pourrais l'interroger, demain ?  
- Si tu veux mais ..

Un cri digne de ce nom interrompit la réponse d'Hashirama qui redressa lentement la tête, regardant un peu dans le vide tandis que la voix d'Azami leur parvenait au oreilles.

Celle ci avait décidé de ne laisser aucune once de tranquillité à ses geôliers, qui semblaient déjà sur le point de craquer et elle ferait tout pour ne pas rester enfermée trop longtemps.

À la forteresse Uchiha, Madara tentait de diner mais son appétit semblé s'être un peu envolé depuis la veille, exactement de la même façon que quand Izuna était décédé et pourtant, il savait qu'Azami était vivante. Ou du moins, même s'il ne l'avouait pas, il espérait qu'elle ne se soit pas faite tuer.

Dans la matinée, il avait même pensé se mettre à sa poursuite afin de la ramener au village et l'enfermer pour être certain qu'elle ne serait plus jamais en danger, même si elle le haïssait, même si elle l'insultait mais ce qu'Hitomi et Ayae lui avaient dit n'arrêtait pas de lui revenir en tête et ça le rendait fou.

Une partie de lui, la plus logique, le stratège militaire lui murmurait qu'Azami était assez grande, qu'elle savait se débrouiller et qu'il n'avait aucune chance d'un jour lui faire accepter sa présence tandis que l'autre, celle qu'il avait enterrée en lui depuis bien longtemps lui rappelait qu'il avait besoin d'elle. Qu'elle était la seule amie qui lui restait et qu'il se devait de la protéger, même contre sa volonté.

Et Madara ne savait pas quelle partie écouter. Parce que ça faisait des années qu'il n'avait pas écouté la seconde, que sa condition de shinobi lui avait appris à ne pas se fier à ses sentiments, sauf à son instinct et qu'il n'avait pas le droit de faire d'erreur à cause d'eux.

Pourtant, cette fois, il était tenté de les considérer.

Il reporta tout de même son débat intérieur en voyant Ayae sortir de la cuisine et, incertaine, elle s'installa face à lui en demandant :

- Peut-on parler, Madara-sama ?  
- Parler de quoi ?  
- D'Azami.

Voilà que même sa gouvernante venait remuer le couteau.

- J'aimerais savoir ce que je dois faire de sa chambre.  
- De sa chambre ?  
- Vous .. aviez voulu que je débarrasse les affaires d'Izuna et les place dans le grenier deux jours après sa mort alors …  
- La chambre d'Azami ne bougera pas.  
- M-mais ….  
- C'est un ordre, Ayae.  
- D'accord.  
- Tu continueras aussi de la garder propre.

Ne comprenant pas vraiment la consigne du chef de clan, la gouvernante se racla la gorge et demanda :

- Espérez vous qu'elle revienne ?  
- Je …

Alors qu'il n'aimait pas spécialement s'ouvrir de cette façon, Madara s'accouda doucement à la table, soutenant sa tête sur un poing et murmura, ses baguettes jouant dans sa nourriture :

- Je ne sais pas. J'ai envie d'aller la chercher et de la ramener de force s'il le faut.  
- Madara-sama … Un oiseau mis en cage ne sera jamais heureux.

De rage, le chef de clan envoya son assiette voler dans la pièce et grogna, sharingans activés :

- J'aurais fait tout ce qu'il fallait pour qu'elle le soit ! Elle n'avait qu'à le demander !

Un peu effrayée par autant d'exaltation venant d'un homme habituellement totalement maitre de lui même, Ayae baissa la tête et murmura :

- Vous ne comprenez pas. Azami ne vous aurait jamais rien demandé. Pas tant que vous n'auriez pas obtenu son pardon. À présent, Madara-sama …

Ayae se redressa lentement, se leva et termina :

- J'espère que vous n'attendez pas de moi que je range ce bazar. Je vais rentrer chez moi et je ne reviendrais que lorsque vous serez calmé. Et si ces réponses sont si importantes pour vous, pourquoi ne pas avoir profité des moments où elle était là pour lui poser les questions permettant de les avoir ?  
- Elle n'aurait jamais répondu !  
- Azami est peut être une femme têtue et blessée, mais elle est honnête ! Ne lui reprochez pas votre inaction !

Avant qu'il ne puisse répliquer, la gouvernante partit, sans un regard en arrière tandis que Madara avait l'impression de s'être pris une gifle. Ou un seau d'eau froide, au choix. Il savait que c'était la vérité, même si ça l'embêtait de l'avouer.

Jamais il n'avait pris le temps de parler réellement avec Azami depuis qu'il l'avait ramenée et il l'avait en plus menacée.

Il avait tout fait à l'envers, n'est ce pas ?

Le regard sombre, le chef de clan regarda les restes de son repas gisant sur les tatamis, son assiette brisée sur le sol et son verre de saké renversé sur la table et après un soupire, il chercha un instant dans la cuisine pour y trouver de quoi nettoyer ce gâchis et s'y mit, cet exercice lui rappelant avec une certaine amertume, la demie journée passée avec Azami, lorsqu'ils étaient enfants, à nettoyer un parquet boueux.


	16. Chapter 16

Désolée pour le "retard", je devais aller à la préfecture et ils sont ouverts que le matin xD

**Kisous** : Tobirama sera .. Hum, je sais pas comment le définir. Mais énigmatique, peut être ;)

* * *

Azami avait hurlé pendant une bonne partie de la nuit, empêchant ainsi tous les prisonniers des Senju de dormir et ceux ci étaient, alors, franchement énervés. Même les gardiens redoutaient de passer entre les cellules, à cause des auras meurtrières que celles ci émettaient et plusieurs des captifs avaient même demandé à ce qu'on bâillonne la jeune femme ou qu'on la fasse taire pour de bon.

Mais les frères Senju n'avaient pas agis. Ils avaient préféré qu'Azami se fatigue d'elle même et s'endorme. Malheureusement, ils n'avaient pas prévu de la laisser se reposer trop longtemps et un garde l'avait rapidement réveillée et placée en salle d'interrogatoire.

Son épuisement serait un avantage s'ils voulaient l'interroger.

Un garde était d'ailleurs restée dans la pièce avec elle et la maintenait éveillée en la secouant dès qu'elle piquait du nez. Mais, quand elle vit son futur bourreau arriver, elle sembla totalement en forme.

Tobirama regarda un instant la jeune femme frêle installée sur la chaise au milieu de la pièce, se demandant vaguement comment quelque chose d'aussi mignon pouvait faire autant de bruit mais en la voyant changer d'attitude, il se rappeler d'un vieux dicton.

Il faut toujours se méfier de l'eau qui dort.

- Ah, c'est toi l'enfoiré qui m'a attrapée !

Son idée à présent totalement confirmée, Tobirama fit signe au garde de sortir de la pièce avant d'à nouveau se tourner vers la jeune femme et murmurer :

- Tu as de la voix pour une gamine.  
- Je ne suis pas une gamine. J'ai vingt-quatre ans !  
- Mh, si tu veux.  
- Tu es qui, sinon ?  
- Tobirama. Le frère de …  
- D'Hashirama, oui, on m'a un peu parlé de toi.  
- En bien, j'espère ?  
- Je ne suis pas certaine que Madara parlerait un jour d'un Senju en bien.  
- Tu marques un point.

D'un oeil critique, Azami scruta son vis à vis et grogna :

- Tu ressembles franchement pas à ton frère.  
- On me le dit souvent oui.  
- Tu es albinos ?

Alors qu'elle pensait qu'il se vexerait, ce qui l'aurait franchement arrangée, Tobirama éclata de rire, réellement amusé par sa demande et, voyant que la jeune femme le dévisageait, il sourit en demandant :

- Tu en as d'autres, des comme ça ?  
- Oh, ca va hein …  
- Quand je vais dire ça à mon frangin …  
- Vas-y, dis lui, c'est sûrement la seule chose que tu tireras de moi.

Reprenant immédiatement un air sérieux, le Senju sourit en croisant les bras et demanda :

- Tu crois ? Et si je te laisse mourir de faim ?  
- Pas crédible.  
- Pourquoi ça ?  
- Parce que toi et ton frère, vous n'êtes pas … Comme Madara, pour faire simple. Par exemple, hier, un des gardes m'a laissé m'échapper et ton frère ne l'a pas punis pour ça et s'en est même amusé.  
- Donc, nous sommes les gentils, et les Uchiha les méchants ?  
- Pas les Uchihas, non.  
- Juste Madara ?

D'un air presque amusé, Azami releva les yeux vers son cerbère, avant de se lever, s'approcher doucement de lui et murmurer, à son oreille, les mains posées sur son torse :

- J'ai survécu à une torture physique totale et à Madara, alors qu'il a menacé ma vie plusieurs fois. Je survivrais à une bande de clowns même pas capables de me faire dire mon nom.  
- Qui es-tu ?  
- Oh …

La jeune femme caressa doucement ses clavicules, obligeant Tobirama à prendre ses distances, par sécurité et elle murmura, d'une voix douce :

- Je ne crois pas avoir envie de le révéler.  
- Que veux-tu, dans ce cas ?  
- Ma liberté.  
- Bien, nous allons changer de méthode.

En l'attrapant par le bras, Tobirama ramena Azami sur la chaise, lui fit une sorte de signe pour lui indiquer de ne pas bouger et il s'adossa de nouveau au mur le plus proche, sans la lâcher du regard.

- Tu peux m'attacher, si tu préfères comme ça …

Souriant devant l'insinuation de la jeune femme, Tobirama passa une main dans ses cheveux en murmurant :

- Madara a dû en voir de toutes les couleurs, avec toi.  
- Avec moi ? Tu crois sérieusement que j'ai couché avec lui ?  
- Tu ne l'as pas fait ?  
- Non. Je ne l'aurais jamais fait.  
- Parce que tu le détestes, oui, Hashi m'a dit.  
- Alors, j'ai une question. Je peux ?  
- Oui, bien sûr.  
- Qu'est ce que je fais ici ?  
- Tu es sûre de ne pas avoir la réponse ?  
- Oui, non, je me doute que vous voulez des informations. Le problème, c'est que j'en ai pas. Donc, je ne vous suis d'aucune utilité.  
- Alors, je devrais peut être te tuer tout de suite. Au moins, tu laisseras les autres prisonniers tranquilles.  
- Oh, le gentil garçon qui fait attention à la santé de ses otages …  
- Nous avons deux Uchiha, tu sais ? Attrapés lors de la dernière bataille et si tu ne dis rien, je les interrogerais pour avoir des infos sur toi.  
- Tu peux y aller. Personne ne me connait.  
- Donc, tu veux me faire croire que Madara a fait lui même tout ce trajet jusqu'à un village aussi miteux que Samohara pour une inconnue ?

Sans le vouloir, Azami écarquilla les yeux et Tobirama reprit un air sérieux en demandant :

- Croyais-tu sérieusement qu'on ne le surveillait pas ? Et qu'on ne trouverait rien sur toi ?

Devant le silence de la jeune femme, il fit mine de réfléchir et murmura :

- Azami Sarue, fille des gérants de l'ancienne auberge principale du village, qui a brûlé i peu près dix ans. Tu avais .. quatorze ans du coup, c'est ça ? Et c'est à ce moment là que ton bras a été touché, n'est ce pas ?

Paniquée, la jeune femme releva sa manche et découvrit son bras blessé. À force de porter le cache-misère élaboré par Ayae, Azami en avait oublié sa présence. C'était devenu une telle habitude de le mettre, le matin, qu'elle ne le sentait même plus sur sa peau et là, elle n'avait même pas remarqué qu'on le lui avait enlevé.

D'un bond nerveux, elle sauta en direction de Tobirama, agrippa le haut de son haori et le plaqua au mur en grognant :

- Rends moi ma manche !  
- Dis moi ce que tu avais de spécial pour Madara … Allez, Azami, dis moi pourquoi un chef de clan aussi puissant que lui est allé chercher une pute de campagne …

Instinctivement, Azami releva vivement un genoux mais Tobirama, sans la lâcher des yeux, stoppa son coup d'une main avant de lui infliger un choc au niveau du sternum, ce qui fit reculer la jeune femme, contre sa volonté et lui coupa le souffle.

S'accroupissant près de la chaise, Azami prit quelques secondes à tousser, la respiration difficile avant de se redresser, envoyer un regard noir à son geôlier et murmurer :

- Je crois que je n'ai plus rien à dire.  
- Tu veux ta manche ? Parle.

Sans un mot, Azami reprit place sur la chaise, posa les yeux sur lui avec arrogance mais n'ouvrit plus la bouche.

Peu lui importait sa manche, ou même qu'ils aient découvert quelques informations sur elle. Une fois sortie de ce pétrin, même si elle ne savait pas encore comment elle allait faire, elle pourrait très bien s'en confectionner une nouvelle, ça n'était pas difficile. Mais le shinobi en face d'elle pensait tout savoir sur elle, sur son passé, et elle n'avait aucune envie de lui parler. Et au fond, très au fond d'elle même, elle savait qu'elle devait ça à Madara, dans un sens.

Parce qu'il ne l'avait pas forcée à retourner à la forteresse. Et après ça, ils n'auraient plus de dette.

Voyant qu'il n'obtiendrait rien d'elle, Tobirama secoua la tête d'un air désapprobateur avant de quitter la pièce et laissa la jeune femme là, dans le noir, seule, mais ça ne la dérangeait pas. Ça faisait longtemps qu'elle n'avait plus peur du noir.

Mais, remontant les jambes contre sa poitrine, elle les entoura de ses bras, posa doucement la tête sur ses genoux et contint un frisson de peur. Sa résistance ne durerait pas, et elle le savait parfaitement. Ça avait été pareil, la première fois, elle avait fait la fière, avait été têtue, jusqu'à ce que la torture entre dans la partie. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle sente son corps se briser puis être réparé, encore et encore, et ne plus ressentir autre chose que la douleur.

D'un pas lent, le Senju rejoignit son frère dans son bureau et celui ci releva les yeux avec espoir mais en voyant la tête du cadet, il fronça les sourcils et murmura :

- Ca s'est mal passé ?  
- Elle est plus forte que ce que j'avais cru.  
- Je t'avais dit de ne pas la sous-estimer. Les informations étaient correctes ?  
- Oui. Mais elle n'a rien dit de plus et elle vient de s'enfermer dans le silence.  
- Le temps lui déliera la langue.  
- Je n'en suis pas certain.

Le temps prouva d'ailleurs à Tobirama Senju qu'il avait raison de douter à ce propos. Aucun de leur prisonnier n'avait un jour posé autant de problèmes à lui tout seul.

Durant les interrogatoires, malgré les menaces, les promesses de liberté, quoiqu'ils puissent lui offrir, Azami n'ouvrait pas la bouche. Les regards qu'elle leur lançait envoyaient des éclairs, certes, et elle semblait parfois sur le point de les insulter, mais elle ne parla pas et la torture physique n'était pas quelque chose que les Senju pratiquaient.

Et encore, ils n'étaient pas certains que c'eut l'effet de la faire parler.

Puis, quand elle se retrouvait en cellule et qu'elle ne dormait pas, elle hurlait. En général, ça n'était que du charabia, sans queue ni tête, quelques chansons paillardes limite vulgaires, dont même certains gardes rougissaient d'entendre des mots aussi colorés sortir de la bouche d'une jeune femme aux allures pourtant si douces au naturel, et même, parfois, elle répétait qu'elle voulait sortir.

Le moral d'Azami n'était pas au beau fixe, forcément, mais elle gardait le cap. L'absence de douleur physique l'aidait à tenir le coup, même si elle savait qu'elle céderait s'ils exécutaient la moindre menace, mais ça n'était pas si grave. Elle ne savait pas grand chose, de toutes façons, même si parfois elle leur lançait un regard amusé, pour les mener en bateau quand ils posaient des questions sur la sécurité de la forteresse Uchiha.

Il lui arrivait, de temps en temps, de penser à Madara. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi, et était parfaitement consciente qu'il ne viendrait pas la sauver mais elle se disait qu'au moins, quand elle était chez les Uchiha, elle mangeait à sa faim, avait des vêtements propres et elle avait encore le droit de sortir, même si elle était surveillée. Même s'il avait mis des chaines à sa vie.

Elle pensait aussi à Ayae, Hitomi, et toutes celles qui l'avaient aidée à s'échapper. Que devenaient-elle ? Avaient-elle subi des sanctions à ce propos ? Elle se doutait que Madara n'avait sûrement pas aimé l'idée qu'elles avaient eu de l'aider mais elles faisaient partie du clan, elles.

Hitomi était-elle tombée enceinte ? Le fils d'Ayae avait-il trouvé l'amour ?

Ce genre de questions passaient parfois dans son esprit.

Puis, son regard se posait sur son bras abimé, sur les marques de brûlure et elle soupirait. Les revoir aussi vives était difficile mais ça n'était pas si grave.

Elle savait qu'un jour, elle sortirait de cet endroit.

À la forteresse Uchiha, la vie continuait. Deux jours après l'échappée d'Azami, Madara avait reçu une mission et, en petite équipe, il avait défendu un village pendant quelques jours.

Le village en question ressemblait d'ailleurs étrangement à Samohara, même s'il était à des kilomètres de celui ci et parfois, il se demandait si c'était encore un tour des dieux. Il commençait à peine à se faire à l'idée qu'il ne la reverrait sûrement pas, qu'elle avait trouvé un endroit où vivre et qu'elle allait bien. C'était difficile, parce qu'il ne digérait pas le fait qu'elle puisse bien se porter sans lui. Un des sentiments les plus forts qu'il avait gardé de leur séparation était la difficulté qu'elle avait semblé éprouver quand il avait dû partir. Les larmes dans ses yeux, son envie constante de pleurer et même pour lui, ça avait été difficile. Alors penser qu'elle puisse aller bien sans lui ?

Presque une torture.

Mais il mettait tout ça de côté, pour sa mission, pour le bien du clan. Sa place n'était pas en danger, loin de là mais rater une mission aussi simple aurait été honteux. Surtout à cause d'une personne qui n'était plus là.

Cela faisait un mois qu'Azami était enfermée chez les Senju et elle n'avait toujours pas décidé de reparler. Mais depuis quelques jours, Hashirama avait décidé que c'était suffisant, qu'ils devaient agir, alors ils l'affamaient.

Le Senju avait détesté en arriver là, il connaissait les limites du corps humain, et Azami avait une force d'esprit assez impressionnante, pour une civile, même s'il voyait parfois qu'elle cachait beaucoup de choses, mais il le savait, elle possédait des informations, même minimes, sur le clan et la sécurité du village, bien qu'elle n'en était sûrement pas consciente. Elle avait forcément croisé des gardes, et elle s'était échappée de la forteresse, ce qui était, en soit, un exploit.

Quand un des gardiens l'emmena dans la salle d'interrogatoire, ce jour là, Azami tenait à peine debout. Son poids n'avait pas vraiment bougé, vu qu'elle avait quand même droit à un repas minimal par jour mais ça l'empêchait d'accumuler assez d'énergie.

Cependant, le regard qu'elle lui lança en arrivant dans la pièce fit comprendre à Hashirama que même ça n'était pas suffisant pour la faire craquer alors, quand elle fut installée sur la chaise, il chercha un instant dans la sacoche qu'il portait en bandoulière à son épaule et en sortit un sandwich en murmurant :

- Tu permets ? Ma femme me l'a préparé quand je lui ai dit que je sauterais sûrement le repas pour t'interroger.

Il déballa doucement son repas qui était protégé par une serviette et Azami eut immédiatement l'eau à la bouche en sentant l'odeur de pain frais, de crudités, de poulet, et elle avait presque l'impression d'avoir le goût du mets sur la langue.

Sans la lâcher des yeux, Hashirama croqua dans son repas et mâcha avec soin avant de murmurer :

- Je t'en donne la moitié si tu me dis ce que tu sais.

L'estomac d'Azami se fit entendre avec force, protestant que sa propriétaire refuse de parler et elle dut y poser la main pour atténuer ses bruits mais elle murmura :

- Je l'ai dit à ton frangin, je ne sais rien.

Levant un sourcils en l'entendant enfin parler, même si sa voix semblait brisée par le manque d'eau, Hashirama secoua la tête avant d'avaler une nouvelle bouchée de son déjeuner et murmurer :

- Azami, voyons … Tu t'es échappée de chez les Uchiha, tu dois forcément avoir une ou deux informations. Nous savons qu'ils ont des sentinelles dans les bois, des tours de guet. Comment une civile aurait pu les passer sans en connaître leur position ?  
- Vous comptez les attaquer, peut être ?

Un sourire aux lèvres, Hashirama lécha doucement son index sur lequel un peu de sauce avait coulée et murmura :

- Réduire leur territoire serait déjà une bonne chose. Madara est beaucoup trop entreprenant et les terres des Uchiha s'étendent loin sur le pays.  
- Et alors ?  
- Ne crois-tu pas que les civils méritent mieux qu'un clan comme le leur ? Arrogant et agressif …  
- Mieux ? Genre .. Les Senju, peut être ?  
- Pourquoi pas ?  
- N'est-ce pas de l'arrogance de dire ça ?  
- Je veux apporter la paix.  
- C'est ton jour de chance, Senju, parce que je vais te donner une information importante.

Après un soupir, Azami redressa doucement la tête et murmura :

- La première fois que j'ai rencontré Madara, je ne savais pas qu'il était un shinobi. Je ne savais rien de ce monde, ni son fonctionnement, ni sa nature. Et quand il m'a révélé ce qu'il était, j'ai pris peur. Mais …

Un sourire sincère, Azami se remémora avec une certaine mélancolie ce passage de sa vie, ses défenses totalement abaissées pour la première fois depuis longtemps et elle chuchota :

- Mais il m'a dit qu'il ne voulait que la paix. Dans le monde entier et que son clan l'aiderait à l'obtenir, pour protéger des gens comme moi.

Le sourire de la jeune femme s'agrandit et elle ajouta :

- Et, Senju, je l'ai cru. Et je le crois encore, même si je sais que ça n'est pas possible. Alors sois en sûr, il n'y a aucune chance pour que tu m'arraches la moindre information à propos des Uchiha.

Hashirama pencha la tête sur le côté, devant son changement de personnalité radical et elle tendit la main vers lui en murmurant :

- C'était notre deal.

Après un regard vers son sandwich, Hashirama le lui fourra dans la main et sortit de la salle d'interrogatoire sans un mot.

Le coeur léger et l'esprit embrumé par la faim et la faiblesse que son corps montrait, Azami mangea sa récompense sans un mot, le regard perdu dans le vide. Et ça faisait longtemps qu'elle ne s'était pas sentie aussi bien. L'euphorie de sa liberté était un sentiment totalement différent, d'ailleurs. Là, elle avait l'impression de redevenir la gamine qu'elle avait été, quinze ans plus tôt.

Juste après qu'elle ait terminé son repas, un garde la récupéra pour la remettre en cellule tandis qu'Hashirama avait rejoint son bureau, pensif, et en le voyant ainsi, Tobirama demanda :

- Elle a parlé ?  
- Oui.  
- Qu'est ce qu'elle a dit !?  
- La garder ne sert plus à rien.  
- Pourquoi ?  
- Tu n'as pas idée de ce qu'elle cache. Et elle ne parlera plus.

Le chef de clan se laissa tomber dans son fauteuil, passant une main dans ses cheveux tandis que le cadet croisait les bras en demandant :

- Tu lui as coupé la langue ?  
- Oh, bien sûr que non ! Ne dis pas de bêtises !  
- Alors dis moi …  
- Elle … Sa relation avec Madara n'est pas purement sexuelle comme on l'a pensé. Il y a quelque chose de beaucoup plus profond …  
- Tu veux dire .. de l'amour ?  
- Oh non, je n'irais pas jusque là. Ou alors, il n'y en a plus à cause de … je ne sais quoi. Mais elle lui est fidèle, d'une certaine manière. Il l'a marquée à vie.  
- Comment ?  
- Je n'en sais absolument rien.

Prenant place sur une chaise, Tobirama prit le même air pensif que son frère et murmura :

- Qu'est ce qu'on fait, alors ?  
- Fais venir un des messagers.

Sautant sur ses pieds, le plus jeune acquiesça avant de sortir du bureau tandis qu'Hashirama attrapait un parchemin vierge et commençait à noter dessus.

Le Senju pensait avoir tout vu, au niveau de ses prisonniers. Les têtes brûlées insensibles à la torture, ceux qui craquaient de suite, ceux qui essayaient de le mener en bateau, ceux qui se terraient dans le silence.

Mais Azami, derrière un bouclier aussi épais, cachait énormément de choses. Beaucoup trop pour une jeune femme de son âge et il savait qu'il ne parviendrait jamais à le briser, parce que même Madara n'y était pas parvenu.

Parce que même Madara n'avait aucune idée de tout ce qu'elle pouvait cacher.


	17. Chapter 17

**Nadiane** : Pas de soucis ;) Il y aura peut être des similitudes avec Sympathy mais l'histoire est fondamentalement différente ;) Il ne faut pas s'attendre à ce que ça se passe de la même façon ^^ Pas tout à fait, mais Hashirama n'est pas un enfoiré non plus ^^ Mais ça va les rassurer. Peut être :p

**Kisous** : Madara ne craque pas :o Madara calcule :p

**Ichigo** : Ah, c'est le but, qu'Azami soit intrigante ;) Mais les réponses arriveront, comme toujours :) Ne t'en fais pas, ils trouveront un terrain d'entente ^^

* * *

Depuis des heures, Azami était obligée de marcher, dans l'ambiance froide de l'hiver, mais c'était une torture. À chaque pas qu'elle faisait, elle trébuchait sur le sol gelé, une branche dans le chemin, une racine même parce qu'elle, et son gardien qu'elle avait reconnu comme étant Tobirama coupaient au travers d'une forêt plutôt dense. Elle n'était même pas sûre que ça soit lui parce que ses yeux étaient bandés, qu'elle ne voyait rien à part un noir ambiant total.

Ses mains étaient attachées, devant elle, par une corde rêche mais on lui avait quand même mis des gants pour ne pas qu'elle ait trop froid.

D'ailleurs, elle avait été totalement lavée et changée avant le départ, par une jeune femme à l'air très doux dont elle n'avait pas saisi le nom. Une fourrure épaisse couvrait ses épaules et une capuche était en place sur le haut de sa tête.

Au moins, on prenait un peu soin d'elle.

Cependant, la marche était longue et Azami n'arrêtait pas de se demander quand le premier coup allait être donné. Elle avait l'impression d'avancer vers sa propre mort. C'était pour ça, qu'ils l'avaient sortie de cellule, non ? Pour se débarrasser d'elle parce qu'elle ne leur disait rien ?

En même temps, c'était drôle de l'avoir aussi bien protégée du froid, si c'était pour la tuer.

D'une main douce sur l'épaule, Tobirama l'obligea à s'arrêter et murmura :

- Nous somme arrivés.

Appuyant sur sa tête, il la fit s'asseoir sur un tronc et plus rien.

Azami ne savait pas combien de temps ils allaient devoir attendre mais ça lui paraissait être une éternité, surtout qu'elle ne pouvait même pas regarder autour pour se divertir. Seul le vent froid qui traversait un peu ses vêtements lui donnait une vague indication sur le temps qui passait, et encore. Tobirama se tenait immobile près d'elle, elle pouvait parfaitement sentir sa présence et ça en était stressant.

Qu'attendaient-ils comme ça ? Ils avaient marché au moins deux jours, et elle ne le savait que parce qu'il l'avait nourrie, sans la détacher, ni lui débander les yeux mais jamais il n'avait évoqué la raison de leur départ. En partant, il lui avait juste dit qu'ils allaient faire une balade.

Et Azami commençait à en avoir franchement marre mais en entendant une branche craquer et en sentant Tobirama tirer sur la corde pour la faire se relever, elle comprit que ce qu'ils attendaient arrivait enfin.

D'un mouvement lent, le Senju la débarrassa de son bandeau et Azami écarquilla les yeux en voyant Madara, à trois mètres d'eux, armé comme s'il partait au combat et accompagné d'un homme à l'air un peu misérable.

D'un regard circulaire, elle posa les yeux sur Tobirama, qui restait impassible, l'homme qui était avec Madara portait l'emblème des Senju, ainsi qu'une sorte de pierre, entre eux, gravées aux symboles des Uchiha et des Senju.

Une ampoule s'alluma dans l'esprit de la jeune femme et elle comprit qu'ils étaient sûrement au point de rendez vous que les clans utilisait pour les échanges, les négociations, ce genre de choses et elle se tourna immédiatement vers Tobirama en disant :

- Vous avez pas le droit de me …  
- Ah tiens, tu as retrouvé ta langue ….  
- Ne m'oblige pas à retourner avec lui !  
- Senju.

D'un mouvement lent, Tobirama reposa les yeux sur Madara, dont les sharingans brillèrent légèrement et l'Uchiha murmura :

- Procédons à l'échange.  
- Non ! J-je dirais tout ! Tout ce que je sais … ne me …

Ignorant le regard meurtrier que lui lançait Madara, Azami s'agrippa au Senju qui la repoussa en direction de la pierre :

- Trop tard, Azami. Mais rassure toi, Madara t'a choisie personnellement pour cet échange …

Serrant les mâchoires, la jeune femme tenta de se débattre mais le Senju l'attrapa par la taille pour la faire avancer, la posa de l'autre côté de la pierre, du côté Uchiha et Madara posa le regard sur son prisonnier avant de lui faire signe d'avancer et de récupérer la corde qui joignait les poignets d'Azami.

Une fois l'échange terminé, Madara se détourna sans un mot, tira sur la corde pour qu'Azami le suive et celle ci lança un dernier regard à Tobirama en grognant :

- Je te jure, Tobirama, et préviens ton frère … Un jour, je me vengerais …  
- Nous ne t'avons même pas torturée !  
- Je ne suis pas une marchandise !  
- Le clan passe avant tout, Azami, n'oublie jamais ça. C'est valable pour tous les shinobis.

La jeune femme cracha en sa direction tandis que le Senju souriait et elle se détourna en envoyant un regard froid à Madara qui avançait dans la forêt sans un mot, tirant sur la corde d'un coup sec à chaque fois qu'il estimait qu'elle ne marchait pas assez vite.

Pendant deux bonnes heures, ils continuèrent comme ça, jusqu'à rejoindre une route qu'Azami identifia comme celle qu'elle avait empruntée quelques semaines plus tôt et elle cessa d'avancer, ne supportant pas de s'être fait reprendre de cette façon.

Sentant la corde se tendre, Madara jeta un coup d'oeil par dessus son épaule, menaçant et murmura :

- Avance.  
- Laisse moi repartir !  
- Pour que tu te fasses de nouveau attraper par des shinobis ? N'as-tu rien appris de ta première erreur ?

La rancoeur que ressentait Madara depuis sont départ n'avait fait qu'augmenter, à mesure que le temps passait et même si ce qu'Ayae lui avait dit restait bien présent dans son esprit, il avait eu l'impression de devenir fou.

Et il s'était senti horriblement seul.

Cependant, en voyant le nom d'Azami sur le message des Senju, proposant un échange de prisonniers, il n'avait eu aucune hésitation. Savoir la jeune femme entre les mains de ses ennemis était insupportable et il devait l'en sortir, même si pour ça, il sacrifiait sûrement la vie des autres Uchiha là bas. Mais ça n'était pas si grave. Pas si Azami était de nouveau sous sa surveillance.

Voyant qu'elle était totalement campée sur ses pieds, Madara s'approcha d'elle, et sans douceur, d'un mouvement agacé, il l'envoya sur son épaule afin de la porter comme ça et enfin pouvoir avancer. Oh, elle hurla, lui frappa le dos des poings, le torse des genoux et se tortilla dans tous les sens mais il ne la lâcha pas et elle finit par s'arrêter d'elle même, s'accouder à son dos et attendre que le temps passe.

La position était humiliante, pour elle et elle n'avait aucune envie de retourner à la forteresse. Mais un pensée s'insinuait au fond d'elle même, et se répandant dans son esprit comme une maladie agressive.

Tobirama avait dit que Madara l'avait choisie. Malgré les autres prisonniers, il avait voulu la libérer elle. Et profitant qu'il ne puisse pas voir son visage, elle se laissa prendre par un léger sourire. Cette fois, il était venu pour elle, quand elle en avait eu besoin.

Pendant leurs quelques heures de voyage, elle n'émit qu'une protestation, quand il s'élança sur les arbres pour aller plus vite, et qu'elle était balancée, d'un côté et de l'autre d'une manière pour le moins inconfortable et que le vent glacé mordait son corps entier mais à la tombée même de la nuit, Madara s'arrêta dans une petite clairière, lui tapota les fesses et murmura :

- Azami ?

Sentant un soupire venant de la jeune femme, il la descendit lentement de son épaule, l'allongea contre un arbre alors qu'elle semblait dormir profondément, bercée par son rythme de course et il l'observa, une main sur la hanche, tandis qu'elle se pelotait contre elle même.

Mais il était satisfait. Azami ne semblait pas avoir maigri, ni avoir été torturée. Il savait que ça n'était pas dans les habitudes des Senju, mais même lui ne pouvait prévoir leurs agissements. Et elle semblait en bonne forme, quoique fatiguée.

En faisant le moins de bruit possible pour ne pas la réveiller, Madara alluma un petit feu de camp et s'installa près d'elle. Pour qu'elle ne perde pas de chaleur, il remonta la capuche sur sa tête, replaça la fourrure épaisse sur ses épaules et passa une grande partie de la nuit à la surveiller, le coeur étrangement léger d'être allé la chercher. Il ne s'occupait pas de ça, habituellement, préférant envoyer Tora ou Hikaku et, précédemment, Izuna mais l'espèce de soulagement qu'il avait eu quand il l'avait vue valait bien le voyage.

Quand la jeune femme se réveilla, au petit matin, elle mit plusieurs secondes à ouvrir les yeux parce qu'elle avait l'impression de ressentir la même chaleur rassurante que dans la cellule qu'elle occupait. Avait-elle rêvé ? Ou cauchemardé que Madara vienne la chercher ?

C'eut été trop beau, se dit-elle parce qu'elle sentait le froid agresser son visage, et ça faisait des semaines qu'elle n'avait pas sentie cette odeur caractéristique de viande en train de réchauffer sur un feu, vu qu'ils ne la nourrissaient que de soupe et de riz.

Un peu grognonne, Azami ouvrit les yeux, pour tomber nez à nez avec le feu de camp et elle se redressa lentement pour voir que Madara faisait chauffer de la viande séchée. Et quand il remarqua qu'elle était réveillée, il se contenta de murmurer :

- Le chaud te fera du bien. Approche toi du feu.

Ça n'est qu'à ce moment là qu'elle s'aperçut que ses poignets étaient détachés mais au moment même où elle pensa à s'enfuir, il ajouta :

- Cours, si tu penses pouvoir me semer.

Déçue qu'il ait aussi facilement lu en elle, Azami s'approcha du feu, les bras croisés et murmura :

- Tu avais des hommes, là bas, sûrement plus importants que moi alors pourquoi …  
- Plus importants ? As-tu déjà oublié ce que je t'ai dit, lors de ton départ ?

_Tu n'avais qu'à demander et je t'aurais offert le monde.  
_Baissant immédiatement la tête, Azami se racla la gorge, frissonnant légèrement et Madara préféra changer de sujet :

- Tu as froid ?  
- Un peu.  
- Nous sommes à deux jours du village, si je garde une allure normale alors tu vas devoir tenir le coup.

Sans un mot, il se rapprocha d'elle, ajusta son manteau et murmura :

- J'aimerais parler de beaucoup de choses avec toi, Azami.  
- Je n'ai rien dit ….

Devant le silence du chef de clan, la jeune femme releva doucement les yeux vers lui et murmura :

- Je ne leur ai rien dit.  
- Je sais.  
- C-comment ?  
- Tu as voulu échanger des informations pour ne pas venir avec moi.

Sans vraiment le vouloir, Madara se plongea dans le regard gris acier de son amie et se sentit en un instant ramené quinze ans plus tôt. Parce qu'elle doutait, qu'elle s'ouvrait un peu à lui et qu'il avait l'impression d'être vulnérable. Et la douce tension qui régnait entre eux ne faisait que rendre la situation spéciale.

En la voyant se pelotonner contre elle même, il leva doucement le bras et elle accepta, non sans un grimace, qu'il la serre un peu contre lui afin de la réchauffer, bien qu'elle savait parfaitement pourquoi elle était comme ça.

Dans le dos d'Azami, Madara sentit ses traits se détendre, qu'elle accepte un contact intime comme celui ci et il demanda, pour l'aider à surpasser le trouble qu'elle ressentait sûrement :

- Ils t'ont fait du mal ?  
- Juste .. Non, ils ne m'ont pas torturée. Mais j'ai eu faim.  
- Tu sais que tu n'auras jamais faim chez moi, n'est ce pas ?  
- Pourquoi est ce que tu veux que je revienne ? Que tu le veux .. autant ?

Incertaine, Azami releva les yeux vers lui et Madara ne la lâcha pas du regard en répondant :

- Je t'ai donné ma raison.  
- N-non …  
- Si, Azami. Je te l'ai dit.

Devant le silence de la jeune femme, Madara ferma douloureusement les yeux, renvoyant ses défenses en arrière et murmura, à son oreille :

- Mon frère est mort, et j'avais besoin de la seule amie sur laquelle j'ai toujours compté pour guérir de cette perte.

Le frisson qui remonta le long du dos de la jeune femme la fit trembler légèrement et Madara ajouta :

- Je sais ce que tu pensais, que tu croyais que je voulais combler sa perte ou juste .. m'amuser avec toi. Mais ça n'est pas le cas. J'espérais vraiment que ton sourire m'aiderait à faire mon deuil.  
- Mais, Madara … J'ai perdu mon sourire.  
- Par ma faute. Je sais.

Les lèvres de Madara s'entrouvrirent et il tenta de lui demander pardon, se disant que c'était sûrement le meilleur moment pour le faire mais ses mots restèrent bloqués dans sa gorge et le silence d'Azami ne l'aida absolument pas.

Sa carapace se reformant totalement, Madara se redressa, impassible et indifférent quant au fait qu'elle ne disait rien et lui donna un des morceaux de viande séchée qu'il avait fait réchauffer pour elle avant d'attraper le sien et murmurer qu'il allait s'assurer que personne ne trainait dans les parages.

À peine fut-il levé qu'Azami ressentit le froid l'envahir de nouveau et elle croqua dans son repas, la tête basse, le coeur lourd. Deux mots. C'était tout ce qu'elle avait besoin d'entendre pour retrouver le sourire dont il avait besoin et elle avait réellement pensé qu'il ferait le premier pas, comme elle le souhaitait, inconsciemment, mais son égo, son arrogance avait repris le dessus. Et cette fois, elle en était certaine. Jamais ils ne retrouveraient une relation se rapprochant de celle qu'ils avaient eu quinze ans plus tôt.

Quand Madara revint, ses armes à la main et du sang sur le visage, Azami frissonna et, sans un mot, il lui attacha fermement les poignets pour ne pas qu'elle lui échappe, la balança sur son épaule et partit en direction de la forteresse.

Des shinobis sans clan l'avaient attaqué, pas si loin que ça et à priori, ils avaient été informés par les Senju parce qu'ils semblaient les avoir suivi depuis l'échange et Madara souhaitait avant tout mettre Azami en sécurité chez lui. Si elle restait au milieu des combats, elle risquait d'être blessée et il ne voulait pas que ça arrive.

La jeune femme, quant à elle, ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait, mais à voir le sang couler le long de la lame de l'arme principale de Madara, elle comprit qu'il avait dû être attaquer, ou quelque chose du genre. Et qu'il voulait la protéger.

Mais en le sentant s'arrêter brusquement, un léger hoquet s'échappa de sa bouche et elle murmura :

- Madara, qu'est ce qui se passe ?  
- Shh.

D'un mouvement lent, Madara posa un genou à terre, la fit basculer pour qu'elle se retrouve sur ses fesses et il l'obligea à le regarder dans les yeux en murmurant :

- Ne bouge pas.  
- T-tu vas pas me laisser là, si ?

Il ne répondit pas et disparut dans un nuage de fumée.

La jeune femme fut d'abord surprise de se retrouver seule aussi brusquement et, terrifiée, elle replia les genoux contre sa poitrine, le coeur battant à toute allure. Pourquoi l'avait-il laissé seule ?

Peut être .. peut être avait-elle dit un mot de trop ? Ou pas assez et il l'abandonnait à la merci d'ennemis ?

Un craquement la fit sursauter et elle écarquilla les yeux en voyant plusieurs shinobis s'approcher, tout autour d'elle. Ils étaient tous lourdement armés, et les regard mauvais qu'ils lui jetaient la terrorisait.

- Vérifiez les pièges.  
- Il l'a sûrement abandonnée pour ne pas se faire attraper …  
- L'Uchiha est malin …

Les mains tremblantes, Azami tenta de se libérer les poignets mais le noeud que Madara avait fait était beaucoup trop serré pour ça et elle allait crier, au moment où un des hommes s'accroupit devant elle mais celui ci reçut un kunai dans la gorge, dont le sang éclaboussa la jeune femme et il s'écroula sur le côté, agonisant.

Les autres shinobis se mirent alors directement en position défensive et Madara sauta d'un arbre pour se placer près d'Azami, ses armes à la main, d'un air impressionnant, quoique la jeune femme ne comprenait pas vraiment pourquoi il avait fait tout ça.

Surtout qu'ils étaient au moins dix ! Comme s'il avait la moindre chance.

Comprenant que l'Uchiha n'allait pas repartir, les renégats attrapèrent leurs armes et ce qui ressemblait à leur chef hurla :

- Donne nous la fille, Uchiha, et on repartira sans casse.  
- Qui vous a engagé ?  
- Yamamoto-sama.

Sans surprise, Madara ne connaissait pas ce nom mais Azami posa les mains sur sa bouche pour éviter de montrer sa surprise.

Ça n'était pas possible, n'est ce pas ? Pas après tout ce temps ….

Voyant un homme se jeter sur lui, Madara se décala légèrement, l'arrêta brusquement d'un coup de faux dans le ventre avant de le mettre à terre, à l'aide d'une des bordures de son éventail et il ne rata pas le regard impressionné qu'Azami lui lança.

Jamais elle n'avait imaginé qu'il puisse être aussi .. gracieux, dans un sens, quand il tuait. Pour elle, qu'il soit un shinobi voulait surtout dire qu'il tuait, à la manière d'un boucher, qu'il égorgeait mais le mouvement qu'il venait d'effectuer ressemblait presque à une danse. Mortelle, mais une danse quand même.

Un nouvel homme s'approcha, puis le chef de l'escouade ordonna à tous les autres d'attaquer au même moment tandis qu'Azami regardait Madara les tuer, un à un. Et il ressemblait à une force de la nature, comme un torrent sauvage qui emportait tout sur son passage pendant sa crue. Même elle était consciente qu'ils n'avaient aucune chance.

Cependant, en sentant un métal froid être placé sous sa gorge, la jeune femme se tendit légèrement, sans parler de l'homme qui agrippait ses cheveux et alors que Madara mettait le dernier déserteur à terre, le chef de la bande grogna, près de l'oreille de la jeune femme :

- Lâche tes armes, Uchiha, ou je la tue.

Azami aurait voulu lui murmurer de ne pas le faire, si elle avait eu le moindre courage de parler mais Madara se contenta de lâcher ses armes en posant le regard sur l'homme.

Sans comprendre comment, la jeune femme sentit une chaleur rassurante entourer son corps et bientôt, son agresseur la lâcha, hurlant de douleur, les mains plaquées sur ses tempes. S'écartant de lui, la jeune femme le regarda un instant convulser, jusqu'à ce qu'il s'immobilise, mort. Jamais elle n'avait vu une mort aussi violente et pourtant, elle venait de regarder Madara tuer une dizaine d'hommes.

Celui ci s'approcha doucement d'elle, reprit son attention en posant la main sur son épaule et murmura :

- Dépêchons nous, Azami, je ne sais pas s'il y a une seconde équipe.

D'un geste assuré, il lui détacha les mains et quand il voulut se pencher pour la placer sur son épaule, elle se recula en murmurant :

- Je ne suis pas de la marchandise …  
- Ca n'est pas le moment de te plaindre …

Sans lui laisser le temps de réagir, elle se plaça derrière lui, sauta avec habilité sur son dos et Madara profité qu'elle ne le voie pas pour lever les yeux au ciel tandis qu'il ramassait ses armes et qu'elle s'accrochait à lui, les jambes autour de ses hanches, les bras autour de son cou.

Ne souhaitant pas attendre plus longtemps, il reprit la route du village, à vitesse maximale et, après un bon kilomètre, il demanda :

- Yamamoto ?  
- Taku ..

Sans surprise, la jeune femme sentit le dos de Madara se raidir légèrement tandis qu'il demandait :

- Pourquoi viendrait-il te chercher, après tout ce temps ?  
- Les Senju avaient des informations sur moi, ils ont sûrement interrogé des gens à Samohara. Et Taku a dû apprendre comme ça que j'étais encore en vie.  
- N'y a-t-il pas d'autres femmes à Samohara pour lui servir de pute ?  
- Je lui rapportais beaucoup d'argent, je suppose. Plus que les autres. Même si je ne le valais sûrement pas …

Prenant de plein fouet la remarque, Madara ne parla plus du reste du voyage et rumina jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent en vue de la forteresse Uchiha.

Là, il se permit de ralentir, la reposa au sol pour qu'elle marche un peu et replaça ses armes dans son dos tandis qu'ils avançaient lentement vers les grandes portes, qui se dressaient à un bon kilomètres d'eux.

Le coeur d'Azami battait fort dans sa poitrine. Un mois avait passé depuis qu'elle s'était enfuie de cet endroit, à cause de l'homme même qui l'avait libérée d'un maquereau horrible, puis de shinobis, bien qu'il savait parfaitement qu'elle le détestait. Et là, elle y retournait, d'un pas presque assuré. Presque.

Voulait-elle vraiment y retourner ? Elle en doutait fortement, et elle savait que la petite ruse avec les métamorphoses ne fonctionneraient pas une seconde fois. Surtout que Madara avait sûrement passé un savon à ses gardes pour ne pas l'avoir remarqué, alors ils seraient beaucoup plus vigilants.

Voyant la jeune femme s'arrêter, Madara se tourna vers elle, les sourcils froncés et murmura :

- Avance.  
- J'ai … des conditions.  
- Pas aujourd'hui, Azami.

Devant le refus de Madara, Azami croisa les bras, inflexible et il posa une main sur la hanche, d'un air froid en murmurant :

- Nous en parlerons demain.  
- Pourquoi pas aujourd'hui ?  
- Parce qu'il y a sûrement une seconde équipe qui traine dans les parages pour t'attraper et que je veux te savoir en sécurité dans la forteresse avant d'aller les traquer et les descendre.  
- Donc demain …  
- Tu passeras à mon bureau et nous en discuterons.  
- Et il n'y aura personne, sur le bureau en question ?

Madara lui indiqua que non en un regard et Azami hocha doucement la tête avant de se remettre en marche, les bras toujours croisés et la tête basse.

Ils passèrent les portes de l'enceinte en silence et tandis qu'Azami se tournait vers Madara, pour savoir quoi faire, celui ci envoyait un des gardes chercher Tora et Hikaku afin de monter une escouade rapidement. Alors, la jeune femme se détourna et murmura :

- Madara je .. Je vais ….  
- Ta chambre t'attend.  
- M-ma chambre ? Tu avais prévu de me ramener ?

Sans surprise, Madara ne lui répondit pas et une fois qu'une dizaine de shinobi les entourait, il donna le signal de départ et ils disparurent sans un mot.

Alors, la jeune femme regarda autour d'elle, le paysage n'ayant pas du tout changé et prit la direction de la maison du chef de clan, la tête basse et heureuse que le froid empêche les gens de mettre le nez dehors.

Quand elle entra dans la maison, Ayae sortit vivement de la cuisine, surprise d'avoir de la visite et se figea en voyant la jeune femme. Mais Azami ne fit pas de manières et alla rapidement la prendre dans ses bras, malgré tout contente de revoir la gouvernante.

D'une main douce, celle ci caressa doucement son dos et murmura :

- Azami, mon dieu, vous êtes glacée … Venez, mettez vous près du poêle.

Avec une certaine fermeté, Ayae la dirigea vers la cuisine pour l'aider à se réchauffer et attrapa un linge humide pour lui essuyer les goutes de sang qu'elle avait toujours sur le visage tandis qu'Azami se sentait étrange d'être de nouveau là, et après quelques secondes de silence, elle murmura :

- Ayae ?  
- Oui ?  
- Madara ne t'avait pas prévenue ?  
- Oh, Azami, Madara-sama ne m'adresse plus la parole depuis que je lui ai fait comprendre deux ou trois choses.  
- Mais …  
- Ca n'est rien.  
- Je … Je veux juste aller dormir.  
- N'avez-vous pas faim ?  
- Un verre d'eau me suffira.  
- Où étiez vous ? Que s'est-il passé ?  
- Je ne veux pas en parler.  
- Et Madara-sama ?  
- Il .. reviendra, je suppose. Mais pas de suite.

La gouvernante acquiesça en servant un verre d'eau tiède à la jeune femme qui l'avala avec lenteur avant de la remercier et monter à l'étage sans un mot.

Sa chambre n'avait effectivement pas bougé et, exténuée, elle se changea pour une tenue toute aussi chaude quoique propre et s'allongea dans ce lit qui lui avait beaucoup manqué. Mais elle ne réussit à s'endormir que lorsqu'elle entendit Madara rentrer, tard dans la nuit.


	18. Chapter 18

**Miss** : Encourage les, ils vont en avoir besoin ;)

**Kisous** : Ca n'était pas si court, chez les Senju mais .. Ils reviendront ;)

**angel-ofshadow** : Enfin de retour ! Kagami avait été torturée, chez les Senju ;) Les Yotsuki ne tarderont pas, ne t'en fais pas ;)

* * *

Le soleil, quoique caché derrière d'épais nuages noirs, était levé depuis longtemps quand Azami se réveilla, le lendemain matin. Son corps était tellement douloureux qu'elle avait l'impression d'avoir dormi des jours durant et si elle n'avait pas eu envie d'aller aux toilettes, elle savait parfaitement que rien n'aurait pu la faire sortir de son cocon chaud et confortable. Mais même après sa petite affaire, elle retourna s'y planquer, ne voulant pas affronter la réalité. Pas tout de suite, en tous cas.

Son esprit était embrouillé et elle ressentait le besoin d'y faire le tri. Sa fuite avait échoué. Enfin non, elle avait réussi, elle s'était tirée, loin de cette cage dans laquelle Madara l'avait enfermée mais un clan shinobi redoutable avait mis la main sur elle et l'avait gardée prisonnière pendant un mois complet avant de l'échanger, comme une simple marchandise avec Madara.

Celui ci l'avait d'abord traitée comme une captive, avant de s'ouvrir légèrement à elle, mais pas assez. Mais, il l'avait tenue contre lui pour la réchauffer, lui avait en quelques sortes prouvé que quelque part, le gosse qu'il avait été existait toujours, qu'il n'avait besoin que de beaucoup de confiance pour le faire ressortir, pendant quelques secondes.

Puis, ils avaient été attaqués, traqués et Madara l'avait protégée comme si sa vie en dépendait avant de la ramener au village pour la mettre en sécurité sans que cette fois, il l'y oblige. Ou en tous cas, pas directement.

Et maintenant qu'elle retrouvait son lit, ou plutôt, celui d'Izuna, qu'elle s'était rendue compte que Madara n'était pas si mauvais, elle se trouvait stupide de l'avoir insulté. Parce que si ce qu'il avait dit était vrai, s'il avait vraiment eu besoin d'elle, alors elle était une amie pitoyable.

Cependant, il n'avait jamais vraiment fait d'effort de son côté et avait menacé sa vie dès qu'elle lui avait montré le moindre signe de résistance. Ce qui était tout aussi stupide.

D'un air las, la jeune femme passa les mains sous son oreiller et y enfouit le visage.

Tout ça était trop prenant, pour une matinée pareille.

Mais, en entendant deux coups secs à sa porte, elle comprit que ça n'était pas ce jour là qu'elle allait pouvoir faire une grasse matinée digne de ce nom.

- Azami, êtes-vous réveillée ?  
- Mh …  
- Je suis désolée, mais il est déjà midi et j'aurais voulu savoir si vous comptiez manger.  
- Déjà midi ?  
- J'en ai bien peur.  
- Je .. vais aller me laver un peu.  
- D'accord, prenez votre temps.

À quoi bon venir la chercher pour ensuite lui dire de prendre son temps ?

Passant les mains dans ses cheveux, la jeune femme se leva lentement, chercha un moment dans l'armoire où elle ne s'étonna pas de trouver tous ses vêtements et attrapa le premier kimono chaud qui lui tomba sous la main avant de prendre une bonne heure à se décrasser dans la salle de bain.

Quand elle descendit ensuite à la salle à manger, elle s'attendait à ce que Madara soit là, pour son déjeuner mais c'était une toute autre personne qui était présente, à savoir Hitomi, un grand sourire aux lèvres et l'air émue de revoir son amie.

En silence, Azami alla s'installer à côté d'elle et au moment où la jeune Uchiha allait prendre la parole, elle murmura :

- Je ne raconterais pas ce qui s'est passé. Pas aujourd'hui.

Le sourire d'Hitomi se transforma en une moue déçue et Azami profita qu'Ayae vienne les servir pour se détourner et entamer un repas digne de ce nom. Elle se resservit d'ailleurs deux fois, mangeant en silence avant de se lever et répondre à la question qu'Hitomi allait lui poser :

- Je dois aller voir Madara, je reviens ici après.

Surprise par le ton froid de son amie, la jeune Uchiha acquiesça et la regarda partir, se demandant ce qui avait pu se passer pour qu'elle soit aussi renfermée sur elle même.

Une fois prête à affronter l'hiver, Azami sortit de la maison, lança un regard plein d'espoir vers les nuages avant de se diriger en direction du bureau de Madara. Les gardes la laissèrent d'ailleurs passer sans un mot et, un fois devant la lourde porte de la pièce, Azami souffla un bon coup avant d'y toquer.

Deux bonne minutes plus tard, la voix de Madara lui indiqua d'entrer et elle pénétra dans le bureau, la tête basse, mais elle n'eut aucun mal à voir que la pièce était bien peuplée. Les joues rouges, elle releva les yeux, reconnut les assistants de Madara, accompagnés de trois des généraux de l'armée, tandis que le chef de clan se tenait derrière son bureau, penché sur une carte et celui ci murmura :

- Laissez nous, nous reprendrons ça plus tard.  
- Mais, Madara-sama, nous devons …

Clignant d'un air impassible, Madara releva les yeux vers l'assemblée et murmura :

- Salle de réunion trois. Je vous rejoins dès que j'ai terminé.

Sans un mot de plus, les hommes quittèrent la pièce, laissant leur chef de clan face à la jeune femme qui se racla la gorge en murmurant :

- J'aurais pu attendre.  
- Ça n'était pas important. Approche toi.

Avec une certaine hésitation, Azami fit un pas en avant, pas spécialement rassurée par rapport à ce qu'il s'était passé la dernière fois qu'elle était à cet endroit et Madara murmura :

- J'ai cru comprendre que tu avais des conditions ?  
- Oui.  
- Je t'écoute.

Prenant une bonne inspiration, Azami regarda son vis-à-vis dans les yeux et murmura :

- Si j'ai envie de sortir du village, tu ne m'en empêcheras pas.  
- As-tu perdu l'esprit, Azami-chan ?

Serrant les poings à cause du surnom stupide qu'il lui donnait, la jeune femme secoua la tête et murmura :

- Si je me sens de nouveau enfermée, j'aurais encore envie de fuir mais je peux faire un effort, si tu tiens tant que ça à me voir rester ici. Mais tu dois en faire, toi aussi.  
- Donc, ça ne t'effraie pas de savoir que Taku a envoyé trois escouades shinobi à ta recherche ?  
- Trois ?  
- Nous avons stoppé les deux autres à quelques kilomètres d'ici.

Se pinçant légèrement les lèvres, Azami ferma un instant les yeux avant de demander :

- Et si je suis accompagnée ?  
- D'un ou plusieurs shinobis compétents, oui.

Voyant que la jeune femme allait répliquer quelque chose de sûrement menaçant, Madara ajouta :

- Pendant un temps, au moins. Jusqu'à ce que je sois sûr qu'il n'enverra plus de shinobis pour toi.  
- D'accord.

Un léger silence s'installa, durant lequel Madara ne lâcha pas Azami des yeux, et il finit par demander :

- Veux-tu que je te fasse préparer une chambre dans le quartier des célibataires ?  
- T-tu veux pas que je reste chez toi ?

Cette fois, le chef de clan ne put retenir sa surprise et murmura :

- Je croyais que ma présence te dégoutait.  
- Oui .. Non .. C'est compliqué !  
- Explique moi.  
- Tu ne pourrais pas comprendre.  
- Je ne suis pas stupide, Azami. Explique moi.

Les bras croisés, la jeune femme détourna le regard et murmura :

- J'ai peur.  
- De quoi ?  
- Que tu … me refasse comme la dernière fois.  
- La .. dernière fois ?  
- Tu sais … Quand tu m'as … enfin …

D'un air gêné, Azami désigna le bureau et Madara resta silencieux un moment avant de dire, avec un certain dédain :

- Tu m'as provoquée pour ça. Tu as commencé et tu m'as incité à continuer.  
- Je sais. Mais pendant que j'étais chez les Senju, j'arrêtais pas de me dire que … Et que tu lui ressemblais et …  
- Que je ressemblais à qui ? Pas au Senju, n'est ce pas ?  
- N-non.  
- À qui alors ?

Devant le silence d'Azami et agacé qu'elle ne lui dise rien, Madara se leva, menaçant et grogna :

- Tu sais, Azami, je veux bien essayer de comprendre mais tu dois parler pour ça …  
- A Taku.

Le murmure de la jeune femme fut tellement bas que Madara manqua de le rater, mais la colère qui monta en lui presque immédiatement était tout à faire sincère. Comment pouvait-elle le comparer lui, à cet abruti congénital ?

Les poings serrés, Madara les appuya sur le bureau et murmura :

- Tu es sérieuse, là ?  
- Oui.  
- Tu rends les choses très difficiles, tu sais ?

Baissant un instant le regard, Azami tenta de se retenir un peu, se disant qu'il n'avait pas à savoir ça mais elle craqua et murmura :

- Tu n'as pas idée, Madara, de ce que c'est …  
- Quoi ?

Désespérée qu'il soit aussi ballot sur le moment, la jeune femme releva les yeux vers lui et cria presque :

- Il m'a violée !

Madara cligna, surpris et elle continua :

- Je voulais pas .. Je te jure ! J-je voulais … tenir ma .. promesse, faire comme je t'avais dit mais il était plus fort … Et un soir que je fermais l'accueil de l'auberge, il est venu, sans prévenir, et il l'a fait. J'avais quatorze ans, Madara, seulement quatorze ans et il m'a baisée pendant des heures, me tordant les bras dans le dos pour ne pas que je bouge … J'ai saigné pendant des jours après ça … J'avais tellement mal …

Un hoquet secoua le corps de la jeune femme, qui n'avait jamais paru aussi frêle à Madara et elle essuya ses yeux en ajoutant :

- J'ai pété un plomb après ça, et j'ai mis le feu à l'auberge. J-je voulais mourir là bas, pour ne plus avoir mal ! Je voulais juste mourir mais les villageois ont réussi à me sortir du brasier et Taku leur a assuré qu'il prendrait soin de moi … Et toi .. T-tu lui ressemblais tellement à ce moment là ….

Se maudissant de pleurer en face de Madara, Azami se mordit le poing, essayant de retenir les tremblements de son corps et le chef de clan contourna lentement le bureau, s'approcha d'elle dans l'idée de la prendre contre lui mais au moment même où il leva la main, elle gémit de peur et alla se réfugier dans un angle de la pièce alors il se détourna, se haïssant un peu plus pour ce qu'il lui avait fait et murmura :

- Je .. vais te laisser te reprendre. Reste ici, personne ne viendra te déranger.

D'un mouvement calculé, il enleva son haori, l'envoya près de la jeune femme pour qu'elle puisse s'y emmitoufler et il ajouta, la voix dure :

- Nous faisons tous des erreurs, Azami. Et la première a été de ne pas t'emmener avec moi, il y a quinze ans.

Sans un mot de plus, il attrapa les parchemins sur le bureau et sortit de la pièce, le visage fermé et une douleur importante dans la poitrine. Et il savait. La seule chose qui le retenait d'aller à Samohara pour tuer Taku était l'espoir qu'Azami ait besoin de lui, en cet instant.

La jeune femme attendit quelques secondes qu'il n'y ait plus de bruits autour d'elle pour sécher son visage d'un revers de manche et attraper la veste de Madara pour s'y emmitoufler. Le tissu fermement serré autour d'elle, elle ferma les yeux et le parfum de Madara vint totalement l'entourer.

Mais, contrairement à ce qu'elle aurait imaginé, il ne lui rappela pas celui qu'il était en ce moment, mais le gamin qui l'avait rassurée, consolée, quinze années plus tôt alors qu'elle pleurait son départ. Une pointe de transpiration, venant sûrement d'un entrainement matinal, un peu de jasmin du savon qu'Ayae utilisait pour nettoyer ses vêtements, et un quelque chose d'indéfinissable.

Après quelques minutes, alors que ses sanglots s'étaient stoppés, Azami se redressa lentement, glissant les mains dans les manches de la veste et contourna le bureau pour s'approcher de la cheminée, s'y réchauffer, pelotonnée sur elle même dans le grand fauteuil de Madara.

Maintenant qu'elle lui avait parlé de ça, qu'elle avait libéré sa conscience, elle se sentait beaucoup moins mal dans sa peau. Jamais elle n'avait évoqué ce sujet, avec personne et le dire à Madara était spécial. Mais il n'avait pas réagit violemment, et semblait avoir voulu la réconforter, ce qui était une avancée.

Une heure passa, puis une seconde, jusqu'à ce que Madara revienne, un tas de parchemin dans les bras. Il ne s'attendait franchement pas à ce qu'elle soit toujours là mais en la voyant se relever brusquement, parce que son entrée un peu brusque l'avait effrayée, il s'arrêta, se contenta de fermer la porte derrière lui et la regarder un instant. Il n'avait pas pensé qu'elle le ferait, mais elle s'était glissée dans sa veste et la vue d'Azami dans son vêtement lui fut agréable.

Elle ne pleurait plus, ce qui était une bonne chose mais elle s'était désespérément accrochée à son regard et elle semblait attendre quelque chose de lui, alors, avec précautions pour ne pas l'effrayer, il s'approcha doucement, posa ses papiers sur le bureau et lui tendit la main.

Se mordant la lèvre inférieure pour ne pas se remettre à pleurer, la jeune femme hésita un long moment avant d'y glisser la sienne et laisser Madara l'attirer contre lui.

L'étreinte fut inconfortable pour eux deux, au début, un peu figée et Madara retrouva l'ironie de la première fois où elle l'avait pris dans ses bras, quinze ans plus tôt mais il prit sur lui, glissa les bras autour des épaules fines de la jeune femme, posa la tête sur la sienne, les yeux fermés et il la sentit se détendre contre lui.

Voulait-elle dire qu'elle lui pardonnait ? Au moins pour leur .. rapport dégoutant ? Ou seulement qu'elle avait besoin de réconfort par rapport à son .. viol ? Il aurait aimé le lui demander mais il savait qu'un mot de trop la ferait repartir de travers, ou peut être pleurer, et sur le moment, il ne voulait que profiter de l'instant.

Mais il souhait aussi la rassurer, alors il murmura, la voix grave d'une certaine émotion :

- Tu n'as pas à avoir peur pour ça, Azami. Je ne te ferais rien que tu ne veux pas.

En la sentant hocher doucement la tête mais ne pas la relever, il comprit qu'elle pleurait sûrement de nouveau et il passa une main douce sur son dos en murmurant :

- Tu veux rester chez moi, alors ?  
- Je … me sens en sécurité quand je sais que tu es dans la chambre d'à côté.

Au moment où il allait répondre quelque chose pour la taquiner, deux coups furent toqués et Tora entra dans la pièce en s'exclamant :

- Madara-sama !

Le conseiller se figea en dévisageant les personnes en face de lui tandis qu'Azami s'arrachait vivement de l'étreinte et que Madara relevait un regard écarlate vers son assistant qui murmura :

- Je .. peux repasser.  
- N-non. Non, on avait terminé.

L'air embarrassé, Azami rendit sa veste à Madara, sans le regarder avant de fuir du bureau tandis que le chef de clan murmurant, menaçant :

- J'espère pour toi que tu avais une bonne raison de nous déranger.  
- Les sentinelles des tours de garde viennent d'arriver à la forteresse avec leur rapport.  
- Fais les venir.

Le jeune homme acquiesça, toujours aussi gêné et fit entrer cinq hommes dans le bureau.

Honteuse de s'être faite surprendre aussi vulnérable, Azami s'était précipitée dehors et se retrouvait sous une pluie épaisse et glaciale, et elle dut courir rapidement pour rejoindre la maison de Madara et s'y réfugier. Hitomi n'était plus là, bien entendu, elle en avait eu marre d'attendre et était rentrée chez elle en pensant revenir le lendemain mais ça arrangeait plutôt Azami qui n'avait pas la moindre envie de parler de ce qui avait pu se passer avec Madara.

D'ailleurs, il ne s'était rien passé, n'est ce pas ? Ils avaient seulement partagé une étreinte innocente.

D'un pas pressé, elle rejoignit l'espèce de petit salon dans lequel Madara s'était aménagé une bibliothèque ainsi qu'un espace de lecture, agrémenté de canapés confortables mais surtout d'une cheminée digne de ce nom et, après avoir enlevé son haori détrempé, elle s'installa sur une loveuse et regarda un peu autour d'elle.

Au début de son séjour dans cette maison, Ayae lui avait confié que cette pièce était, avant que Madara devienne chef de clan, la chambre parentale et que celles à l'étage étaient destinées à des enfants mais, Madara ne se voyant vraiment pas se marier et avoir des enfants avant des années, l'avait modifiée et y passait du temps surtout pour se détendre après une bataille, quand il envoyait Izuna prendre sa place.

La gouvernante lui avait aussi confié qu'il ne semblait pas apprécier que des étrangers y pénètrent, que c'était leur sanctuaire fraternel, mais elle n'en avait jamais eu la confirmation, étant donné qu'aucun invité n'avait eu l'idée folle de s'y rendre sans le principal concerné.

Mais en cet instant, Azami avait tellement froid qu'elle savait que la cuisinière à bois de la cuisine ne serait pas assez chaude pour la revigorer.

Ayant parfaitement entendu l'arrivée de sa protégée, Ayae lui avait d'ailleurs préparé une bonne tasse de thé qu'elle lui ramena d'un pas pressé, et elle lui sourit d'un air maternel en murmurant :

- Cela ne peut que vous faire du bien.

La jeune femme acquiesça, agrippa la tasse de mains tremblantes et en but une bonne gorgée tandis que la gouvernante ajoutait une bonne buche au brasier déjà important. Elle ramassa ensuite le haori trempé pour aller l'étendre et revint tenir compagnie à l'invitée en disant :

- Votre entretien avec Madara-sama m'a semblé bien long.  
- Nous avons été interrompus par une réunion.  
- Avez-vous pu parler de tout ce dont vous aviez besoin ?  
- Presque. Ayae, cela te dérangerait-il de me refaire une manche ? On m'a volé l'ancienne et je crains ne pas être aussi douée que toi en couture.  
- Ne vous inquiétez pas, je m'en chargerais.

Reconnaissante, Azami la remercia et termina sa tasse en silence, jusqu'à ce qu'elles entendent la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir avec bruit. Imperceptiblement, la jeune femme se tendit un peu sur son siège et Ayae alla accueillir le maitre de maison.

Sans grande surprise, Madara rejoignit la jeune femme, une tasse de thé à la main et aussi trempé qu'elle. Sans un mot, il s'installa sur le canapé, après l'avoir rapproché de la cheminée et après quelques minutes de silence, il murmura :

- Izuna adorait cette pièce. Il disait qu'il pouvait y oublier qu'il était shinobi et s'entrainer à aiguiser son esprit.

Étonnée qu'il évoque son frère défunt aussi facilement, Azami releva doucement la tête pour l'observer et Madara ajouta, l'air mélancolique :

- Tu l'aurais sûrement aimé. Et il aurait sût te faire rire, lui.

Le ton amer frappa la jeune femme droit au coeur et elle détourna de nouveau les yeux, gênée tandis que Madara sirotait sa boisson chaude. Pendant qu'il écoutait les rapports sans intérêt des sentinelles, qui n'avaient, comme d'habitude, rien vu, le chef de clan avait pensé que s'il souhaitait vraiment qu'elle s'ouvre à lui, qu'elle se dévoile un peu et ainsi qu'il soit plus simple pour lui de la cerner, il allait lui aussi devoir faire des efforts, et ça passait par abaisser ses propres défenses. Ça n'était pas simple, surtout sur un sujet pareil mais tant qu'elle lui rendait ses efforts, il ne voyait pas de problème à cela.

- Je suis tombé enceinte, de Taku. Pas la .. première fois, mais plus tard, quand il … profitait de ma condition pour se soulager.  
- Tu as fait quoi, de l'enfant ?  
- Mort né. Mais je ne l'ai jamais pleuré.

Voyant Madara acquiescer doucement, elle fronça les sourcils et demanda :

- Et toi ?  
- Je .. n'ai pas la même expérience que toi, bien entendu, ou en tous cas, sûrement pas le même nombre de partenaires …

Azami lui envoya un regard sombre à cause de la légère pique qu'il venait de lui lancer et il ajouta :

- Mais je ne crois pas qu'une femme soit un jour tombée enceinte. Ou en tous cas, on ne m'a pas prévenu.  
- J'ai .. eu mes règles. Depuis …

Se contentant d'avaler une nouvelle gorgée de thé, Madara ferma un instant les yeux avant de murmurer :

- Quand j'étais à Samohara, la vieille qui tenait l'auberge où j'étais m'a dit que tes parents étaient morts avant l'incendie.  
- Ma mère est décédée d'une infection généralisée peu après que je sois rentrée des chez les Yotsuki. Et mon père a été tué par un shinobi.  
- J'ai détesté ton père.  
- Pourquoi ?  
- Il .. a essayé de nous séparer, à l'époque. Et a failli te faire tuer.  
- Il te détestait.

Un nouveau silence s'installa, jusqu'à ce qu'Azami murmure :

- Izuna .. Il .. Je sais que tu l'aimais beaucoup. Je suis vraiment désolée que .. tu sais ..  
- Merci, Azami. Ça … merci.  
- Je crois que j'aurais aimé le connaître. Je pense qu'on aurait bien pu t'embêter.  
- Oh, j'en avais bien assez avec lui ! Il n'arrêtait pas !

Un frisson traversa le corps du shinobi quand il entendit un rire léger remonter dans la gorge de la jeune femme. Ce rire qui l'avait marqué, quinze ans plus tôt, accompagné d'un sourire sincère et d'un pétillant magnifique dans les pupilles. Ne voulant en perdre une miette, il se redressa légèrement sur son assise, scruta les moindres détails sur le visage d'Azami qui lui jeta un coup d'oeil en murmurant :

- On t'aurait fait tourner en bourrique pendant des heures, j'en suis certaine.  
- Sûrement.

Elle soupira d'un air léger avant de demander :

- On peut reparler de mes conditions ?  
- Tes .. conditions ?  
- Pour que je reste ici.  
- Si tu veux.  
- J'aimerais en ajouter une.  
- Laquelle ?  
- Je .. Je ne veux pas avoir l'impression d'être inutile et m'ennuyer.  
- Tu pourras reprendre tes activités au Katsudo, si tu le souhaites. J'avais d'ailleurs planifié de te .. féliciter, avant que tu décides de partir.  
- Et tu comptes me laisser les accès complet à la forteresse ?  
- Tu n'as pas d'entrainement militaire, Azami. Si l'ennemi met la main sur toi, tu seras une mine d'informations facile d'accès.  
- Je n'ai rien dit aux Senju.  
- Tu as eu de la chance, et tu le sais aussi bien que moi. N'importe quel autre clan aurait passé des heures à te torturer pour t'obliger à parler.

Bougonne, Azami posa sa tasse sur une petite table, près de son fauteuil et soupira longuement tandis que Madara se pinçait les lèvres de lui avoir fait changer d'humeur aussi facilement. Mais elle sembla comprendre son point de vue parce que ses traits se radoucirent lentement, après quelques minutes et elle resta là, à regarder les flammes de la cheminée, sans le fuir.


	19. Chapter 19

**Ichigo** : N'est ce pas ? Je ne pense pas qu'il y aurait eu toute cette histoire derrière ^^ Et oui, ça bouge ! Il faut bien ! :)

**Kisous** : Héhé, c'est réservé à Azami ;) Mais il voyait Azami comme un objet, qu'il prétait contre beaucoup d'argent à d'autres hommes ;)

* * *

Depuis des heures, Azami tournait et retournait dans son lit sans trouver le sommeil. La nuit était sombre, pourtant, et il n'y avait aucun bruit dans la maison et pourtant, son corps refusait de se relâcher. Au début, elle avait pensé que c'était parce qu'elle avait fait la grasse matinée, qu'elle avait trop dormi mais rapidement, elle s'était rendue compte que c'était tout autre chose.

Sa discussion avec Madara lui avait fait remonter des souvenirs désagréables. Toutes les fois où Taku avait posé les mains sur elle, le soir où il l'avait violée. Quatorze ans, seulement, alors qu'il en avait dix-neuf. Bien sûr, la réputation du jeune homme n'était plus à faire, vu qu'il avait couché avec à peu près toutes les fillettes du village et qu'Azami était sûrement la seule à lui avoir échappé. Et elle était persuadée que c'était parce qu'il craignait que Madara vienne le tuer s'il ne la touchait pas.

Mais après quelques années d'attente, il avait compris que le shinobi avait sûrement mieux à faire que de s'occuper de la gamine et en avait profité.

À l'époque, Azami avait repris l'auberge de ses parents, qu'elle gérait avec difficulté. Déjà parce qu'ils lui avaient laissé des dettes importantes, qu'elle n'arrivait pas à combler, sans parler des impôts qu'elle devait payer aux Yotsuki. Tout ce travail la rendait folle, et il n'aurait fallu qu'une goutte de plus pour faire déborder le vase. Mais l'agression de Taku était bien pire qu'une goutte.

Et elle avait craqué.

Et là, alors qu'elle se retournait pour au moins la millième fois sous ses couettes, un soupire lui échappa et elle se leva lentement.

D'un pas lent, elle sortit de sa chambre, pensant d'abord aller se faire une légère collation, mais en voyant de la lumière filtrer dans l'encadrement de porte de Madara, alors que c'était le milieu de la nuit, elle s'en approcha lentement, y colla l'oreille mais n'entendit que la respiration calme et régulière du chef de clan.

Elle voulut faire demi tour mais la curiosité l'emporta et elle poussa doucement la porte sur le côté, pour voir Madara, effectivement en train de dormir. Deux lampes à huile étaient allumées, accrochées avec soin au dessus du lit tandis que d'épais rideaux couvraient la fenêtre. Son visage était caché sous une masse incertaine de cheveux mais elle pouvait parfaitement voir les couvertures se lever et s'abaisser au rythme de sa respiration.

Un peu attendrie par ce qu'elle venait de voir, Azami recula, dans l'idée de retourner se coucher mais, entre plusieurs mèches, elle aperçut deux sharingans briller légèrement à la lueur des lampes et se poser sur elle d'un air froid.

- J-je suis désolée, je voulais pas te réveiller.  
- Qu'est ce que tu fais debout ?  
- J'arrive pas à dormir. Je me sens … vulnérable.

Comprenant vaguement, loin au fond de son esprit un peu embrumé par le sommeil, que ça avait sûrement un rapport avec Taku, Madara se tourna sur le dos en renvoyant ses cheveux en arrière et murmura :

- Tu peux dormir avec moi, si ça peut te rassurer.  
- N-non, je veux pas déranger. Et je .. peux pas dormir avec autant de lumière.  
- Ne sois pas stupide et viens.

D'un mouvement léger, Madara replia le coin de ses couvertures pour l'inviter à venir et Azami hésita un instant avant d'entrer dans la pièce, refermer la porte et, les joues rouges, entrer dans le lit. À bout de bras, le chef de clan abaissa la luminosité des lampes avant de se replacer sur le côté tandis qu'Azami se sentait déjà mieux dans la chaleur rassurante de ce lit.

Avec une légère hésitation, elle prit un des bras de Madara pour le placer autour de sa taille et il murmura, les yeux déjà fermés :

- Si tu veux en parler …  
- Je … ne crois pas en avoir envie. Je veux juste dormir.

Voyant Madara acquiescer, Azami soupira de soulagement et se tortilla un peu pour trouver une position confortable, jusqu'à rougir totalement et murmurer :

- Madara .. Tu es nu ?  
- Mh.  
- Pourquoi tu ne l'as pas dit ?  
- Tu as peur ?  
- .. Non. Tu as dit que .. tu ne ferais rien.  
- Alors ça n'est pas un problème.

La jeune femme garda un instant le silence, à cause de son ton bourru mais après quelques secondes, elle demanda :

- Et tu fais comment s'il y a une attaque au village ? Tu y vas à poil ?

Un soupire de Madara la fit frissonner et il murmura :

- Tu veux qu'on parle toute la nuit ?  
- Je .. suis juste curieuse.

Après un léger étirement, il rouvrit les yeux et murmura, amusé :

- S'il y a une attaque au village, je m'habille et je vais tuer les enfoirés qui ont osé me réveiller.  
- J-je suis désolée si …  
- Je préférais quand tu avais plus de hargne, finalement.  
- Hé !

Avec force, elle lui donna un coup de poing sur l'épaule, l'air embêtée et Madara lui adressa un sourire léger mais proche de ceux qu'il lui avait réservé, lors de leur première rencontre et Azami, charmée qu'il se lâche un peu, s'allongea sur le ventre en récupérant le seul oreiller du lit qu'elle prit dans ses bras et demanda :

- Tu couches souvent avec Etsuko ?

La question fit lever un sourcil à Madara qui la regarda dans les yeux en murmurant :

- Jalouse ?  
- Non.  
- Ma vie sexuelle t'intéresse ?  
- Pas du tout. Mais je pensais qu'en tant que chef de clan, tu aurais toutes les femmes à tes pieds.  
- Je les ai.  
- Mais je ne t'ai jamais entendu ramener quelqu'un ici.  
- Parce que je ne l'ai jamais fait. Techniquement, tu es la première femme à entrer dans mon lit.  
- Techniquement ?  
- Je crois qu'Izuna l'a déjà utilisé, une ou deux fois.

Gênée, Azami se détourna tandis que Madara l'observait avec soin et il ajouta, indifférent :

- Je n'aime pas .. partager ma chambre. C'est le seul endroit où je peux être tranquille. Alors si j'ai besoin de coucher, je le fais soit dans mon bureau, soit chez la femme en question.  
- Je .. ne voulais pas te forcer ou …  
- Si tu me dérangeais, je ne t'aurais pas laissé venir.

La jeune femme acquiesça, avant de longuement bailler et murmurer :

- Bonne nuit, Madara.  
- Toi aussi.  
- Merci de .. m'avoir laissée venir.

S'appuyant sur un coude, elle s'approcha de lui, l'embrassa tendrement sur la joue en essayant d'ignorer les battements de son coeur qui devenaient un peu douloureux tandis que Madara la suivait des yeux, un peu méfiant par nature et quand elle croisa son regard, Azami sentit une douloureuse tension prendre possession de son corps.

Les lèvres de Madara étaient là, à quelques centimètres et malgré tout ce qu'elle avait vécu, par sa faute, elle avait envie de les embrasser. De raviver le souvenir de leur baiser chaste, juste pour savoir s'il se laisserait faire, s'il y répondrait. Le souffle lent du chef de clan caressa doucement son visage et Madara se détourna, l'air indifférent, lui tourna le dos et remonta la couverture sur son épaule sans un mot.

Azami mit quelques secondes à comprendre ce qui venait de se passer et, un peu vexée de ne pas lui faire plus d'effet que ça, alors qu'elle n'avait jamais laissé un homme insensible, elle se tourna à son tour, profitant qu'il ne semble pas vouloir du coussin pour se l'accaparer, et ferma les yeux, enfin fatiguée.

Ça ne fut que lorsqu'il fut certain qu'elle dormait que Madara rouvrit les yeux, ne comprenant pas pourquoi il n'avait pas saisi l'occasion. La seule femme capable de le faire se sentir vulnérable avait été à quelques centimètres de lui, prête de l'embrasser mais il s'était détourné. Et il ne le regrettait pas.

Peut être était-ce cette faiblesse, qu'elle avait montrée toute la journée qui l'en avait empêché. Ou pire. Il n'était pas digne ces lèvres. Il ne méritait pas la douceur qu'elle avait semblé vouloir lui offrir. Un shinobi sans coeur, sans passion comme lui ne pouvait accéder à ce genre de choses. Ça n'était pas son rôle.

Un sursaut de la jeune femme lui fit regarder par dessus son épaule et en la voyant se recroqueviller sur elle même, se lamentant légèrement dans son sommeil, instinctivement, il chercha une des mains d'Azami, la serra dans la sienne au niveau de leurs hanches proches, la caressa du pouce et ça sembla la calmer. Pour le moment du moins. Et s'il devait se retenir de dormir pour surveiller sa nuit, ça n'était pas si grave.

Pas si elle lui accordait un sourire, de temps en temps.

Quand Azami se réveilla, le matin suivant, dans le lit de Madara, elle mit plusieurs minutes à se rappeler où elle était mais les souvenirs de la veille vinrent rapidement lui remémorer à quel point elle pouvait être gênée. Madara avait partagé son lit avec elle, juste pour qu'elle puisse dormir en paix. Quelle honte.

Un craquement derrière elle la fit d'ailleurs rapidement se redresser et elle manqua de rougir en voyant Madara devant son armoire, les portes ouvertes en train de choisir des vêtements pour la journée. Totalement nu. Et même cette tenue n'enlevait rien à l'impression de puissance qu'on ressentait quand on le voyait.

L'air impassible, il lui jeta un coup d'oeil par dessus son épaule et murmura :

- Je ne voulais pas te réveiller.  
- Je ne suis plus fatiguée.

Indifférent, il attrapa des vêtements chauds, les enfila en lui tournant toujours le dos et avant de sortir de la chambre, il demanda :

- J'ordonne à Ayae de te préparer un petit déjeuner ?  
- Oui. Je vais juste .. m'habiller.

Après un petit hochement de tête, le chef de clan sortit de sa chambre, près à affronter cette nouvelle journée et Azami regarda un peu autour d'elle, légèrement gênée par la situation. Mais étrangement, ça ne la dérangeait pas autant que ce qu'elle aurait pu imaginer.

Un passage à la salle de bain plus tard, la jeune femme descendit dans la salle à manger en finissant d'ajuster son kimono pour s'installer en face de Madara à table et attaquer une bonne tasse de thé, tandis que l'autre semblait l'avoir attendue. Sans un mot, il entama son bol de riz et ils mangèrent ensemble en silence pour la première fois depuis longtemps. Un silence assez léger, plutôt agréable pour chacun d'entre eux et Azami fut la première à se lever, visiblement pressée.

La jeune femme savait qu'elle devait une ou deux explications à Hitomi, pour son comportement de la veille et si elle ne voulait pas perdre son amie, elle allait devoir les lui fournir. Son entrée au Katsudo fut d'ailleurs remarquée mais, indifférente, elle se dirigea vers Hitomi qui souriait tranquillement, occupée à broder.

En voyant son amie s'installer près d'elle, la jeune Uchiha lui lança un regard en biais et murmura :

- Tu as passé un temps fou avec Madara-sama toi, hier …  
- Il avait une réunion, j'ai dû attendre deux heures dans son bureau.  
- Et ça a été ?  
- A peu près. On a trouvé un terrain d'entente, je pense.  
- Oh, c'est une bonne nouvelle. Où est passée ta haine pour lui ?  
- Apaisée. Un peu.  
- Je peux savoir ce qu'il s'est passé ? Tu as fait quoi, pendant que tu étais partie ?  
- Prisonnière des Senju. Ces enfoirés m'ont attrapée le lendemain de mon échappée.  
- Vraiment ?  
- Oui ! J'étais en cellule pendant un mois complet ! Et comme ils ont vu que j'avais rien à leur dire, ils m'ont relâchée et je suis tombée sur Madara.

Le mensonge n'était pas quelque chose qu'Azami appréciait, à part en extrême nécessité et ça en était une. Le clan n'apprécierait sûrement pas de savoir que Madara avait échangé un prisonnier de valeur contre une civil ne faisant même pas partie du clan et elle avait raison.

Voyant qu'Hitomi l'avait gobé sans poser de question, la jeune femme soupira longuement avant de demander :

- Je t'ai manqué ? Un peu ?  
- Énormément oui !

Le coeur léger, la Sarue apprécia une étreinte de son amie qui l'embrassa sur la tempe en murmurant :

- J'avais peur qui te soit arrivé quelque chose.  
- Tout va bien.

La jeune Uchiha acquiesça, l'air ravie et demanda :

- Sinon, tu sais que c'est l'anniversaire de notre cher chef de clan dans quelques jours ?  
- Vraiment ?  
- Oui. Les femmes se sont réunies et nous avons décidé de lui offrir une de ces armures à la mode, tu sais ?  
- Vaguement.  
- C'est … une armure en plaque, rouge. Les Senju en portent mais celle pour Madara-sama sera parfaite.

Sans vraiment comprendre, Azami acquiesça, n'y connaissant absolument rien, même si elle se souvint de l'armure qu'avait porté Hashirama, lors d'un de leurs entretiens et Hitomi lui raconta les quelques potins qu'elle avait raté, comme la naissance d'un fils pour une des femmes du Katsudo, Eriko aurait commencé à fréquenter Tora, en secret, ce genre de choses.

La journée sembla extrêmement courte pour Azami, qui n'avait jamais pensé se sentir aussi bien à la forteresse malgré la présence de Madara. Pire, c'était comme si elle n'était jamais partie. Et ça lui faisait plaisir.

Hitomi était aussi comblée par le retour de son amie, quoiqu'attristée de savoir qu'elle avait passé son mois de liberté en cellule. C'était tellement dommage pour la jeune femme, qui n'avait rêvé que d'avoir une vie normale, mais elle ne semblait pas plus dérangée que ça par son retour. Le terrain d'entente qu'ils avaient trouvé était sûrement la cause de ce changement de comportement mais fondamentalement, Azami restait la même jeune femme, terriblement fragile derrière des barricades aussi épaisses que celles du village.

D'ailleurs, ça ne fut qu'en milieu d'après midi que la jeune Uchiha se rappela des courses qu'elle devait effectuer et, franchement gênée, elle murmura à son amie :

- Je suis désolée, je dois t'abandonner.  
- Je .. viens avec toi, si tu veux.  
- Mais ..  
- Fais moi confiance.

Déboussolée, la jeune femme acquiesça et ensemble, elles allèrent rapidement chercher un panier chez Hitomi avant de se diriger vers les grandes portes.

Intérieurement, Azami priait presque pour que Madara ait prévenu ses gardes. La honte qu'elle aurait ressentie si ça n'avait pas été le cas la tuerait, c'était obligatoire. Et puis … leur relation s'était améliorée, un peu, et elle ne voulait pas revenir en arrière et à nouveau se prendre la tête avec lui. Pas après le sourire qu'il lui avait offert la veille.

En arrivant près de l'entrée du village, un shinobi, dont le visage lui rappelait vaguement quelque chose, s'approcha d'elles, une torche à la main et murmura :

- Azami-sama, puis-je savoir où vous allez ?

Avant qu'Azami puisse répondre, Hitomi prit les devants et l'informa :

- Nous allons au village Nishio.  
- Permettez-moi de vous accompagner.

Le ton du shinobi leur indiqua parfaitement que ça n'était pas une demande mais bien un ordre et Hitomi, incertaine, acquiesça tandis qu'Azami détournait la tête mais ensemble, elles purent franchir les portes, le shinobi sur les talons.

Voyant qu'il gênait sûrement les jeunes femmes, celui ci prit un peu ses distances, sans les perdre de vue et Hitomi se pencha vers son amie en demandant :

- Tu as le droit de sortir, maintenant ?  
- Une des conditions que j'ai imposées à Madara, oui. Mais pour l'instant, il veut qu'un shinobi me surveille quand je suis en dehors du village.  
- Pourquoi ça ?  
- Il a sûrement peur que je tente une nouvelle fuite.

Azami haussa une épaule et Hitomi sourit en murmurant :

- Tu ne l'as pas reconnu ?  
- Non.  
- C'est Ayato, le fils d'Ayae. Il était en arrêt depuis la dernière bataille à cause d'une blessure.  
- Oh .. Il est plutôt mignon.

L'air entendu, l'Uchiha hocha lentement la tête et, papotant surtout de l'anniversaire de Madara, elles marchèrent rapidement jusqu'au village où la forteresse allait souvent se ravitailler.

Contrairement à ce qu'Azami avait imaginé, c'était loin d'être un village de paysans, bien au contraire. Il était très étendu, animé, même à cette heure ci, plein de commerçants aux allures un peu bonhommes mais même le froid de l'hiver et leur nez rouge ne semblait pouvoir entamer leur bonne humeur. Troublée par autant de gaité, Azami eut vaguement l'impression de se retrouver à Samohara, avant la déchéance du village et fut charmée par l'ambiance qui semblait régner à Nishio.

Pressée de rentrer avant la nuit, Hitomi conduisit son amie vers son marchant de légumes préféré, qui était un vieil homme à l'air charmeur, qui tenta de séduire Azami en lui offrant ce qu'il avait qualifié de dernière pomme de la saison, un fruit rouge étincelant qui avait, jusque là, résisté au gel et après avoir insisté pour faire un tour complet du bourg, Azami accepta enfin de retourner à la forteresse des Uchiha, gardant son fruit à l'abri dans sa veste tandis qu'Hitomi parlait vivement avec leur garde pour la soirée.

Et Azami pensa, entre deux envies de croquer dans sa pomme, qu'elle pourrait facilement rester au village Uchiha sans se sentir enfermée si elle pouvait sortir aussi facilement. Si Ayato était à chaque fois le shinobi qui l'accompagnait, ça risquait d'être même très sympa, vu qu'il semblait avoir de la conversation et un peu d'humour, ce qui n'était pas étonnant, vu sa mère et elle pourrait bien passer un peu de temps avec lui. Ça la dépayserait.

En arrivant à la forteresse, les amies se séparèrent, après avoir souhaité une bonne soirée au Uchiha et Azami trottina vers la maison de Madara, pressée de se mettre au chaud.

Son arrivée dans la demeure du chef de clan rassura un peu le chef en question, qui se demandait à quelle heure la jeune femme allait rentrer du Katsudo, mais voyant ses joues rouges, il comprit qu'elle n'était pas à la résidence des femmes mais bien ailleurs.

Un léger sourire aux lèvres, Azami se déchaussa, enleva sa veste et le rejoignit à table, s'excusant de son retard, sa pomme à la main. Et voyant que Madara l'observait d'un air distant, elle se sentit obligée d'expliquer :

- Je suis allée à Nishio avec Hitomi, elle avait besoin de légumes. Et un marchand m'a donné ça.  
- Demande à Ayae de te la laver si tu veux la déguster ce soir.

La gouvernante rapporta rapidement leur diner avant d'aller préparer la pomme de sa protégée pour le dessert et, quand ils furent de nouveau seuls, Madara demanda :

- La présence de ton garde ne t'a pas dérangée ?  
- Non. Ayato m'accompagnera à chaque fois ?  
- Il n'est pas encore totalement opérationnel pour les missions plus difficile mais ta protection ne lui posera pas de problème.  
- Même s'ils nous tombent dessus à toute une escouade ?  
- Oui. Ayato maitrise une technique spatio-temporelle et pourrait rapidement te mettre en sécurité.  
- Oh .. Et pas toi ?  
- Une armée entière ne serait pas suffisante pour m'arrêter.  
- Tu es arrogant.

Devant le ton un peu froid de la jeune femme, Madara releva les yeux vers elle, le bout de ses baguettes entre les lèvres et il avala lentement sa bouchée avant de murmurer :

- As-tu déjà oublié ce que tu as vu, quand je combattais ?  
- Non mais …  
- Tu étais en admiration devant moi.  
- Quoi ? Dans tes rêves, Uchiha.

Une ombre de sourire arrogant étira les lèvres de Madara qui ajouta :

- Ils étaient d'ailleurs tellement mauvais que j'ai pu t'observer. Tu n'avais aucune idée de quoi j'étais capable.  
- Ça, je l'avoue sans problème. Je n'avais jamais vu un shinobi combattre, et encore moins comme ça. Mais l'admiration … N'abuse pas non plus. J'ai le droit à du saké ?

Sans un mot, Madara la servit et la regarda avaler une bonne gorgée, avant qu'elle murmure :

- J'irais me balader demain.  
- Il va neiger.  
- Pas possible, la journée était claire et il n'y a pas de nuage.  
- Tu .. prends plaisir à me contredire, n'est ce pas ?  
- Pas du tout.

Le même sourire reprit les traits de Madara et Azami frotta un instant les mains sur ses cuisses afin de les réchauffer avant d'entamer son repas en disant :

- Tu sais … Tu pourrais m'accompagner, si un jour tu as moins de .. travail. Ça me rappellerait quand on avait fait le festival.  
- Et cette fois, je n'aurais pas à demander l'autorisation à tes parents. Et je pourrais te ramener à l'heure que je veux.

Embêtée par la situation, Azami sourit en baissant les yeux et murmura :

- Je .. Ce que tu m'avais gagné, la peluche et le masque … Je les ai toujours.  
- Vraiment ?  
- Enfin, techniquement, non. Mais en revenant de chez les Yotsuki, je les ai placé dans un coffre et les ai enterrés dans la forêt. Ils doivent toujours y être.  
- Je pensais qu'ils avaient brûlé avec l'auberge.

Évoquer l'établissement semblait être une mauvaise idée parce que la jeune femme se détourna en murmurant :

- J'aurais préféré. À une époque.  
- Si tu veux les récupérer …  
- N-non. Ce .. ne sont que de vieux souvenirs. On a bien vu que les souvenirs ne sont que des chimères, non ?  
- Tu renies ce qu'on a vécu ?  
- Non, loin de là. Mais, Madara, n'aurais-tu pas préféré retrouver celle que j'étais à ce moment là ?

Voyant que le jeune homme ne répondait pas, bien trop perdu dans ses pensées, Azami força un sourire et murmura :

- J'aurais .. beaucoup aimé que tu restes le même. Avec tes rêves de paix et ta façon innocente de parler de la guerre.  
- Je rêve toujours de paix.  
- Soyons sérieux, Madara. La paix est une chimère magnifique, je suis d'accord, mais elle n'est pas possible dans ce monde, tu le sais aussi bien que moi.

Et pourtant, il la lui offrirait si elle la demandait, mais Azami n'en était absolument pas consciente.  
À la fin du repas, Ayae interrompit leur silence en leur rapportant la pomme découpée en quartiers, recouverts d'un peu de sucre en disant que c'était tout ce qu'elle avait pu en faire et, s'agenouillant près d'Azami, elle sortit un morceau de tissu d'une de ses poches et l'informa :

- Azami, je vous ai confectionné une nouvelle manche, comme vous l'aviez demandé. Si vous m'accompagnez à la cuisine, je vous aiderais à la fixer.  
- On peut le faire ici, ça ne dérange pas.

Jetant un regard incertain vers Madara, qui avalait, l'air quelconque, un nouvelle gorgée de saké, la gouvernante aida sa protégée à sortir son bras de son kimono, qu'Azami maintenait avec soin sur sa poitrine et en se tortillant un peu, elle put enfiler son cache-misère et tandis qu'Ayae la fixait autour de son torse, la jeune femme releva doucement les yeux, en sentant le regard inquisiteur de Madara.

Celui ci avait les yeux posé sur les cicatrices, sans gêne et se disait qu'elle avait dû beaucoup souffrir en sentant ses chairs se consumer, sans parler du fait qu'il n'y avait sûrement pas de médics compétents pour la soigner correctement. Sa peau était un peu fripée, colorée de rose et de blanc par tâches et les lésions remontaient jusqu'à son épaule où une tâche noirâtre trônait, là où les muscles avaient le plus souffert.

Et il comprenait mieux qu'Azami veuille les cacher.

Sa manche en place, la jeune femme se rhabilla en silence, laissa Ayae réajuster son kimono avant que celle ci prenne congé des deux autres, gênée par leur silence, parce que, pour elle, c'était comme s'ils communiquaient de cette façon, et elle ne voulait pas les gêner.

Sans un mot, Azami reprit ses baguettes, attrapa un premier quartier de pomme qu'elle dégusta avec beaucoup de soin avant de murmurer :

- Tu devrais gouter, elle est très juteuse …  
- Hashirama a vu ton bras ?  
- Il a même proposé d'en effacer les cicatrices contre des informations.  
- Et tu as refusé ?  
- Crois-tu qu'elle me gêne tant que ça ?  
- Pourquoi tu la caches, si elle ne te gêne pas ?  
- Parce que j'ai vu le dégout dans les yeux de ceux qui la voyaient. Le dégout et la pitié.

Clignant lentement, Madara releva les yeux vers la jeune femme avant d'attraper un quartier de pomme des doigts, y croquer et murmurer :

- C'est à leurs cicatrices qu'on peut reconnaître les plus grands guerriers.  
- Cette philosophie ne m'intéresse pas, Madara. Dis moi plutôt ce que tu penses de cette pomme.  
- Je n'ai jamais été trop fruits. Mais Izuna l'aurait adoré.  
- Izuna n'est plus là, tu devrais arrêter de parler de lui sur des sujets aussi banals. C'est ton avis que j'ai demandé.  
- N'insulte pas mon frère.  
- Je ne l'insulte pas ! Tu disais que j'étais là pour t'aider à surmonter ton deuil, non ? Alors écoute mes conseils. Parler de lui tout le temps ne le fera pas revenir.  
- Je ne veux pas qu'il soit oublié.  
- C'était ton frère, Madara. Jamais tu ne l'oublieras.

Pendant quelques secondes qui parurent très longues, Madara scruta le visage de son amie en silence, jusqu'à murmurer, en prenant un nouveau quartier :

- Cette pomme est très bonne.


	20. Chapter 20

**Ichigo** : J'ai adoré ta review :x Et oui, tu devrais le savoir, depuis le temps, j'aime ce qui est compliqué ! :D Je suis super contente que tu aies ce genre d'impression, c'est ce que j'essayais de faire ;) Et leur relation évoluera en temps et en heure ! :) Et Izuna est très présent dans la fic que je suis en train d'écrire (et il n'y mourra pas !)

**Kisous** : Et franchement, je ne voyais pas Madara dormir en pyjama. Enfin, je sais pas toi, mais Madara, en pyjama rose, c'est tout sauf sexy ;)

Le prochain chapitre de _Living with the Devil_ est entamé ! ;)

* * *

La nuit d'Azami fut beaucoup moins agréable que la précédente et ça n'était pas du tout parce qu'elle était dans sa chambre à elle et non dans le lit de Madara. Ça n'avait rien à voir ! En tous cas, elle essayait de s'en convaincre du mieux qu'elle pouvait tandis qu'elle se levait et s'habillait chaudement. Elle n'avait même pas eu le courage d'ouvrir ses volets, fermés la veille pour s'isoler du froid.

D'un pas lent mais pressée d'aller se promener, elle rejoignit le rez de chaussée, où Madara se préparait déjà à partir et en la voyant arriver, celui ci releva les yeux d'un air amusé avant de murmurer :

- Azami-chan, viens voir.

Tiquant sur l'utilisation de son surnom, qui d'habitude était réservé aux sarcasmes et autres remontrances, Azami s'approcha rapidement de lui pour ne pas qu'il s'impatiente, l'interrogea du regard et Madara, impassible, ouvrit la porte de la maison pour laisser apparaître un paysage totalement recouvert d'au moins vingt centimètres de neige.

Stupéfiée par la vue, le visage d'Azami se décomposa tandis que sa bouche s'ouvrait et Madara glissa, à son oreille, bien content de le faire :

- Qui avait raison ?  
- M-mais … C'est énorme !  
- Ne t'aventures pas trop loin si tu comptes toujours faire une balade. La neige rend les combats très difficiles et Ayato ne pourra pas te protéger efficacement.  
- Arrête d'être négatif.

Ignorant son ordre, Madara ajusta l'écharpe autour de son cou et murmura :

- Passe me voir si tu as besoin d'argent.  
- Qu'est ce que je pourrais acheter ? Je n'ai besoin de rien.  
- Mais c'est bientôt mon anniversaire.

Le regard joueur que lui lança Madara fit légèrement sourire la jeune femme, qui se dit qu'il devait faire de gros efforts pour se montrer comme ça et, ajustant ses gants, il sortit pour affronter le froid et la neige tandis qu'Azami fermait la porte avec soin et alla à la cuisine, surprise qu'Ayae ne soit pas là. Mais avec un tel blizzard, ça n'était pas si étonnant, qu'elle n'ait pas eu envie de sortir. Ou Madara l'avait prévenu de rester au chaud.

En tous cas, Azami se fit réchauffer une bonne tasse de thé, mangea à son appétit avant d'enfiler son manteau, ses chaussures montantes habituelles réservées à ses tenues moins formelles mais obligatoires si elle ne voulait pas que ses pieds gèlent et elle rejoignit le Katsudo, sourit en voyant Hitomi lui faire signe.

Une fois installées ensemble, Hitomi s'étira et demanda :

- Tu es au courant ? Ayae est malade.  
- Ah, c'est pour ça qu'elle n'était pas là …  
- Elle me l'a dit quand je suis passée devant chez elle, tôt ce matin, et j'ai dû aller prévenir Madara-sama. Tu ne m'as pas entendue ?  
- Non. Je dormais encore sûrement.  
- Il semble fatigué, en ce moment. Qu'est ce que tu lui fais ?

Surprise qu'Hitomi puisse insinuer quelque chose du genre, Azami écarquilla les yeux et murmura :

- Absolument rien !  
- Il faut faire attention au chef de clan. Il représente notre force.  
- Je sais …  
- Tu viens ? Avec les autres, on pensait distribuer du thé aux gardes.  
- Ah oui, pas de problème. Et ça te dirait de te balader avec moi, cet après midi ? En dehors du village ?  
- Pas avec cette neige, non. Mais Ayato t'accompagnera avec plaisir, mh ?

Devant le petit d'Azami, Hitomi lui donna un petit coup de coude dans les cotes, amusée, puis elles passèrent un long moment à marcher dans le village, distribuant du thé chaud aux sentinelles, aux instructeurs qui s'occupaient les jeunes et même à quelques hommes qui s'entrainaient.

Vers midi, alors que la jeune Uchiha allait préparer un bon déjeuner à son mari, Azami se rendit d'un pas décidé au bureau de Madara, sans avoir de problème de passage et dut attendre vingt bonnes minutes dans le couloir qu'il termine son entrevue avec l'intendance du village avant de pouvoir entrer dans la pièce.

Surpris de la voir alors qu'il ne l'avait pas convoquée, mais comprenant qu'elle suivait quand même son conseil, le chef de clan releva un regard impassible vers la jeune femme et demanda :

- Un problème ?  
- Non. Je voulais juste savoir si tu voulais m'accompagner, cet après midi.  
- T'accompagner ?  
- À Nishio, oui. Pour .. tu sais, qu'on se balade un peu, et que tu puisses te changer les idées.  
- Pas aujourd'hui, j'ai des choses à faire.  
- Tu ne peux pas les reporter ?

Sur le moment, Madara pensa que non, que le clan passait avant toute chose, mais ça sonna étrangement faux dans son esprit. Parce qu'il lui avait confié, un peu sur le coup de la colère, qu'il aurait donné n'importe quoi pour lui faire plaisir. Il ne regrettait pas ses mots, il les pensait, mais il n'avait jamais eu la moindre intention de les prononcer.

Et il était tenté de la suivre, mettre ses parchemins sans intérêt de côté juste pour aller se balader avec elle dans le village, il en avait très envie mais ça n'était pas la bonne période. Les tensions entre les clans étaient grandes et il ne pouvait pas les ignorer juste pour quelques heures de plaisir purement égoïste, même si la présence d'Azami rendrait cet instant beaucoup plus spécial.

Ne voulant pas la froisser, Madara ne répondit pas, se contentant de reprendre la lecture de ses parchemins et Azami retint un soupire avant de demander, incertaine :

- Tu peux .. me donner un peu d'argent alors ?  
- Si tu continues à t'investir comme tu l'as fait, ce matin, tu auras un peu d'argent tous les mois.  
- Vraiment ?  
- Tous les efforts de guerre sont récompensés.

Ne ratant pas le sourire gêné de la jeune femme, Madara attrapa un petite bourse dans un des casiers proches, parmi ceux du mur de droite et la lui tendit en murmurant :

- Dépense ce que tu veux.  
- C'est ..  
- Mon argent personnel.  
- D'accord.

Lentement, la jeune femme fourra la petite sacoche de cuir dans son manteau et demanda :

- Tu es sûr que tu ne veux pas venir ?  
- Une autre fois.

Visiblement déçue, Azami hocha doucement la tête tandis que Madara se détournait pour ne pas affronter son expression, et elle sortit du bureau d'un pas lent. Et même la neige qui tombait, à la sortie du tunnel, n'arriva pas à lui rendre le sourire.

Sans s'en rendre compte, Azami l'avait cru, quand Madara lui avait avoué qu'elle pouvait lui demander ce qu'elle voulait.

Ignorant la neige, elle se dirigea d'un pas franc vers les doubles portes du village, où Ayato la rejoignit et, après qu'ils soient sortis de l'enceinte, elle lui demanda :

- J'espère que ça ne te dérange pas de faire du babysitting …  
- C'est un plaisir, vraiment.

Appréciant cette phrase, la jeune femme glissa un bras autour du sien, se rapprochant de lui pour récupérer un peu de chaleur et murmura :

- Comment va ta blessure ?  
- Beaucoup mieux, merci de vous en inquiéter.  
- Non, pas de formalité entre nous, s'il te plait.

Un sourire gêné sur les lèvres, le jeune homme acquiesça et Azami le regarda un instant, charmée par ses traits agréables, ses cheveux mi longs attachés en une queue de cheval, son regard pétillant.

Il était beau garçon, et passer du temps avec quelqu'un qui semblait aussi agréable plaisait à Azami. Ça lui changerait de d'habitude, en tous cas. Rapidement, la jeune femme apprit qu'Ayato était sur la bonne route pour rapidement devenir capitaine dans l'armée, qu'il aimait particulièrement se battre et souhaitait avant tout que le clan continue à prendre de l'importance.

En arrivant au village, Azami commença par faire un tour complet du marché, profitant qu'il fasse jour, comparé à la veille, pour visiter, parler à deux ou trois marchands, avant de récupérer Ayato et lui demander, d'un air conspirateur :

- Dis, Ayato, pour l'anniversaire de Madara, il faut lui offrir quelque chose, n'est ce pas ?*  
- Oui.  
- Qu'est ce que ça peut être ?  
- N'importe quoi, je suppose.  
- Je pourrais .. lui donner en privée ? Pas besoin de le faire devant tout le monde ?  
- Oui, bien sûr, même si je ne suis pas certain que ça soit déjà arrivé.  
- Je pense avoir trouvé le cadeau parfait. Quelque chose qui lui servira vraiment.  
- Dans ce cas, ça devrait lui faire plaisir.  
- Tu ne lui diras rien, n'est ce pas ?

Le shinobi lui fit signe qu'il verrouillait ses lèvres et Azami lui sourit avant de se diriger vers un établissement en particulier.

Au début, la jeune femme avait pensé offrir une arme à Madara, c'était logique, vu son rang, ses aptitudes au combat, mais en visitant plusieurs forgeron, elle n'en avait pas trouvé d'exceptionnel. Pire, la plupart des armes entreposées ne lui avaient pas semblé d'un qualité assez bonne pour l'offrir au chef de clan et elle était persuadée que chacune d'elle se serait brisée au premier combat.

Ensuite, elle avait pensé lui faire un bon diner, mais même si ses talents de cuisinières étaient à la hauteur, la jeune femme s'était dit que c'était trop banal.

Bien entendu, elle n'attendait rien en retour de ce cadeau, se demandait même pourquoi elle en avait cherché un alors qu'il ne le méritait sûrement pas. Après tout, il avait refusé de venir se balader avec elle, alors que de son côté, elle faisait beaucoup d'efforts pour rester à la forteresse, s'y faire une place où elle ne se sentirait pas enchainé.

Et encore, même si elle avait reçu la permission de sortir du village, rien avait vraiment changé. À part le comportement de Madara, un peu, mais elle savait que c'était comme marcher sur ses braises ardentes, qu'elle risquait de s'y brûler à chaque pas. Et c'était réciproque, d'où la distance que Madara souhaitait garder entre eux. Il ne voulait pas prendre le risque de faire une erreur et la voir s'éloigner, une nouvelle fois. Pas maintenant qu'elle semblait s'être faite à l'idée de rester.

Et puis … Il avait tué pour la protéger, n'est ce pas ? Et pour Azami, ça comptait, d'une manière ou d'une autre.

Après être sortie du bâtiment, la jeune femme rejoignit son garde avec un léger sourire, l'attrapa par le bras et demanda :

- Dis moi, Ayato, tu n'as pas un peu faim, toi ?  
- Si.  
- Tant mieux, parce que j'adorerais t'inviter à prendre un .. gouter, dans une des auberges. Saké chaud et dangos sucrés !  
- Avec plaisir.

L'air amusé, la jeune femme la mena vers l'auberge la plus proche, où ils furent accueillis par un grand sourire venant du tenancier qui s'approcha d'eux en demandant :

- Qu'est ce qui vous ferait plaisir, monsieur, dame ?  
- Une bonne place près de la cheminée, une petite cruche de saké chaud et des dangos sucrés tièdes.  
- A votre service !

Ravi d'avoir de nouveaux clients, l'homme à la carrure franchement imposante les mena vers un petite table, accolée à un mur près du feu, et il s'éloigna le temps de préparer leur commande tandis qu'Azami enlevait ses gants pour les faire un peu sécher en les accrochant à la petite grille qui protéger l'âtre et elle demanda à son garde, en ouvrant sa veste :

- J'ai les pieds en compote !  
- Je ne te pensais pas aussi endurante que ça …  
- Oh ! Ne me sous-estimes pas !  
- Tu sembles tellement fragile …  
- Ca, n'est pas vrai. Je suis très résistante.  
- Je n'en douterais plus.  
- Mes parents avaient une auberge, quand j'étais enfant. Immense, avec une salle de repas plus grande qu'ici. Et toute la journée, quand je n'étais pas à l'accueil, je courais dans tous les sens.  
- J'ai entendu dire que tu étais … tu sais ..  
- Ah. Oui, non, je ne le faisais pas par choix, si tu veux.  
- Oh …

L'air d'Ayato changea du tout au tout, passant d'un intérêt certain à une déception facilement visible, ce qui obligea Azami à se demander s'il n'avait pas accepté ce poste que pour obtenir ce genre de faveur.

Et tandis qu'elle avalait une première gorgée de saké, que le tenancier venait de leur apporter, la jeune femme se rappela de tous les conseils qu'Hitomi, Eriko et même plusieurs autres femmes avaient pu lui demander. Des conseils purement sexuels, comme si elle était une professionnelle à ce sujet. Bon, techniquement, elle en était une, et prenait beaucoup de clients par jour, tentant d'oublier à quel point sa vie était devenue misérable, mais de là à pouvoir conseiller ? Oui, peut être donner de nouvelles positions pour pimenter un peu les rapports, certaines façons de caresser ses messieurs avec des résultats garantis, mais fondamentalement, quand elle, avait des rapports rémunérés, on ne lui demandait que de s'allonger sur un futon, écarter les cuisses et attendre que ça se passe. Elle n'était pas comme Yume qui appréciait son métier.

Que des femmes demandent ce genre de conseils pouvait encore passer, c'était plutôt innocent, en général, et Azami s'amusait généralement de les voir rougir quand elle faisait exprès d'être vulgaire mais là, sentir qu'un homme aurait bien apprécié .. approfondir leur relation, contre peut être de l'argent, la rendait un peu nauséeuse. Tous les hommes la voyaient-ils de cette façon ?

Non, Madara n'avait aucune pensée de ce genre, malgré leur corps à corps, avant son départ. Il la respectait. Ou du moins, elle l'espérait, même si elle ne voulait pas l'avouer.

Malgré le ressenti négatif qu'elle garderait de cette journée, elle avait pris du bon temps, avait vu du monde, avait parlé à des inconnus, ce qui était pour le moins agréable.

Après s'être rhabillée en silence, Azami se dirigea lentement vers le bar, où le gérant prenait en note les ardoises de ses habitués, mais au moment où elle sortait quelques pièces de la bourse de Madara, l'homme l'arrêta d'une main douce sur le poignet et lui sourit :

- Offert par la maison.  
- Non, je ne peux pas accepter. Je sais ce que c'est, que de gérer ce genre d'établissement.  
- Mais, mademoiselle, je ne fais payer aucun Uchiha.  
- Je n'en suis pas une.  
- Et pourtant, vous portez leur emblème avec beaucoup de dignité. Je vous offre ce repas, et j'insiste. Ça me fait plaisir.  
- Je .. Merci, vraiment. Je pourrais avoir votre nom ?  
- Takeru, ma dame.  
- Encore merci, Takeru-san. Soyez sûr que je reviendrais.

L'homme lui sourit, respectueux et Azami inclina un peu la tête devant lui avant de se diriger vers la sortie de l'auberge et prendre la direction de la forteresse Uchiha. Point positif, Ayato gardait ses distances et semblait avoir compris le message. Point négatif, Azami ne savait pas comment se comporter. Qu'allait-elle pouvoir dire à Madara s'il lui demandait comment s'était passé son escapade ? Allait-il seulement le lui demandant ? Elle y comptait, voulait le narguer un peu pour le cadeau qu'elle allait lui faire, avec son propre argent. Mais ça n'était pas si grave, elle le rembourserait un jour. Et s'il ne demandait pas, aller l'embêter à ce propos ne serait pas difficile, surtout s'il comptait l'argent dans la bourse. Malheureusement, elle en avait utilisé une grosse partie, ayant dû donner un acompte pour sa réservation.

Mais ça n'était pas si grave, vu ce qu'elle avait prévu.

En arrivant au village, le shinobi l'accompagna jusqu'à la maison de Madara, qui était éclairée avec soin et Azami était persuadée que le chef de clan était déjà rentré, mais quand elle se retourna vers Ayato, pour le remercier de l'avoir accompagnée et s'excuser qu'il doive le faire, celui ci tenta de lui voler un baiser.

Hors d'elle qu'il essaye de la toucher sans son autorisation, Azami le gifla, fortement avant de cracher :

- Ta mère aurait honte de ton comportement !  
- Alors la rumeur était vraie ? Tu n'accordes tes services qu'à Madara-sama ?

Totalement interloquée par ce qu'il venait de demander, la jeune femme écarquilla les yeux et demanda :

- Pardon ?  
- C'est le bruit qui court. Que c'est la raison pour laquelle il t'aurait ramenée ici.  
- Qui a dit ça ?  
- Tout le monde le dit !

Dégoutée de se rendre compte de la façon dont on la considérait, la jeune femme se détourna, rentra avec bruits dans la maison où elle fut accueillie par un regard perçant venant de Madara qui était en train de patienter pour son retour, souhaitant partager un repas avec elle, un livre à la main. Celui ci remarqua immédiatement le trouble qui bouillonnait en Azami mais en la voyant s'arracher de sa veste, envoyer ses chaussures voler dans le placard de l'entrée et marcher à grands pas vers les escaliers, il murmura :

- J'ai préparé un diner.  
- J'ai pas faim !

Le regard haineux qu'elle lui lança lui rappela le genre de façon qu'elle l'avait regardée, quelques semaines plus tôt et, innocemment, il se demanda ce qu'il avait fait de mal mais n'eut pas le temps d'y penser parce qu'il l'entendit claquer la porte de la salle de bain et la verrouiller. Alors, blasé d'avoir sûrement fait un pas en arrière avec elle, Madara alla chercher le diner à la cuisine et mangea sans appétit.

Azami avait vraiment été secouée d'apprendre ce qu'on disait sur elle. Habituellement, ou plutôt, avant que Madara vienne la chercher à Samohara, la jeune femme, totalement impénétrable, riait devant les rumeurs, les amplifiait parfois en y ajoutant des détails croustillants mais cette fois, c'était différent. Cette fois, elles n'atteignaient pas sa carapace mais bien la petite partie d'elle même qu'elle exposait aux Uchiha. Celle qui pensait s'être intégrée aux femmes parce qu'elle était gentille avec elles, qu'elles partageaient des points communs. Celle qui était enfin fière de faire partie d'un groupe sain.

Celle qui avait retrouvé un semblant de sourire.

Mais cette rumeur, aussi simple soit-elle, et elle aurait dû s'y attendre, était cuisante. C'était comme une petite croute qu'on grattait, encore et encore, jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'agrandisse, devienne de plus en plus douloureuse, mais qu'on ne pouvait s'empêcher de toucher parce qu'elle était là, gênante. Azami avait l'impression de voir le château de cartes fragiles qu'elle avait entrepris de construire avec Hitomi et les autres s'envoler à cause d'un courant d'air. Et ce vent glacial s'appelait Madara.

Cependant, alors qu'elle était plongée dans l'eau brûlante de la baignoire, son esprit s'en vint à se demander. Qui avait parlé de ça ? De cette .. profession ? Elle l'avait fait elle même, sans vraiment penser aux conséquences et elle était presque sûre que Madara n'en avait sûrement rien dit. Mais dans le doute, elle allait devoir le lui demander. Elle ne pouvait pas le blâmer s'il n'en était pas responsable, même un peu.

Après une bonne heure perdue dans ses pensées, la jeune femme se reprit enfin, séchant ses yeux avec soin et en sortant de la salle de bain, vaguement vêtue d'un sous-kimono en satin, vu qu'elle n'avait pas pris de vêtements avant de s'enfermer dans la salle d'eau, Azami s'arrêta en voyant de la lumière à la porte de Madara.

Et sans vraiment y réfléchir, elle alla toquer à la porte.

Le grognement qu'émit le chef de clan lui fit comprendre qu'elle ne l'avait pas réveillé, mais qu'il devait être concentré sur quelque chose en particulier et quand elle poussa la porte, incertaine, elle reconnut de peu la couverture du livre qu'il tenait quand elle était rentrée alors que le jeune homme était adossé à la tête du lit, les jambes à priori repliées sous ses épaisses couvertures.

Madara ne releva les yeux vers elle que lorsqu'il eut terminé sa page et murmura :

- Qu'est ce que tu veux, Azami-chan ?  
- On peut parler ?  
- Oui.

Après avoir relevé sa page, Madara posa le livre fermé sur son ventre tandis qu'elle entrait dans la chambre et elle s'approcha lentement du lit en tenant son vêtement contre elle, y monta et murmura :

- Je peux te poser une question sans que tu t'énerves ?  
- Tout dépend de la question.  
- Je …

Le débat intérieur de son amie était facilement visible dans ses pupilles argentées et Madara dut poser une main sur les siennes, qui étaient jointes au niveau de ses cuisses, pour l'aider à se lancer.

- A-as-tu déjà parlé de .. ce que je faisais à quelqu'un ?  
- Ce que tu faisais ?  
- Tu sais … La prostitution ..

Le regard fuyant d'Azami lui indiqua que sa façon étrange de se comporter avait sûrement un rapport avec cette question et, pendant qu'il réfléchissait à sa réponse, il caressa doucement ses mains du pouce :

- Jamais.  
- Même pas à tes conseillers ou … ?  
- Non, Azami.

La jeune femme baissa doucement la tête, semblant être sur le point de pleurer et, presque inquiet par son état, Madara serra ses mains dans la sienne en demandant :

- Quelqu'un t'a fait du tord ?  
- Ne … Tu ne t'énerveras pas .. ?  
- Je ne peux pas te le promettre.  
- Il y a .. des rumeurs.  
- À quel propos.  
- Moi .. et .. nous.  
- Nous ?  
- Ayato a .. insinué qu'il voulait un rapport rémunéré avec moi et que .. Tu ne m'avais ramenée que pour ça. Que c'était ce qui se disait au village.

L'expression de Madara passa d'une certaine préoccupation à une dureté digne de sa réputation et il demanda :

- Il a tenté quelque chose ?  
- Il a essayé de m'embrasser, oui mais .. Mais je l'ai repoussé.

Voyant Madara commencer à se redresser, Azami lui attrapa le bras et supplia, contre sa volonté :

- Ne fais rien ! S'il te plait, Madara !  
- Il t'a manqué de respect.  
- Et alors ?  
- Et alors !?

Le grondement du chef de clan effraya la jeune femme qui le lâcha immédiatement en se reculant, les yeux écarquillés tandis qu'il se levait du lit, ignorant sa nudité et elle baragouina :

- C-ca n'est pas si grave ..  
- Pas si grave ? As-tu au moins la moindre idée de ce que j'essaye de faire penser au clan pour ta sécurité ?  
- … Pardon ?  
- Azami, tu vis chez moi. Tu manges à ma table et je m'occupe de financer tout ce dont tu as besoin. N'as-tu pas compris que je te fais passer pour ma … plus qu'une amie, justement pour éviter ce genre d'accident ?  
- Mais … Je ne te l'ai pas demandé !  
- Non, tu ne l'as pas fait. Mais si j'avais attendu que tu me demandes pour venir te chercher chez les Senju, ou juste pour sortir de Samohara …  
- Je te l'avais demandé ! Et tu m'avais promis que tu reviendrais ! Sur la vie d'Izuna ! Et j'y croyais tellement fort que je me sentais invincible !

Des larmes coulèrent le long des joues d'Azami qui ajouta, d'une voix faiblarde :

- Et les Yotsuki m'ont torturée pour ça …  
- Azami, regarde moi.

Laissant quelques sanglots s'échapper doucement, la tête basse, la jeune femme s'appuya sur le matelas pour tenter de se reprendre avant de relever un regard perdu vers Madara qui était en train de s'habiller, les yeux rivés vers elle dans un regard écarlate, menaçant.

- Me demandes-tu de te venger, Azami ? Un mot et je les extermine en ton nom.

Tremblant de tout son corps, Azami laissa un hoquet la secouer légèrement et, ses défenses totalement abaissées, elle murmura, la gorge nouée :

- O-oui.

À peine eut-il entendu son ordre, sa permission, que Madara sortit de la chambre, par la fenêtre, bien décidé à traquer le clan entier pour venger la jeune femme qui semblait complétement misérable sur son lit.

Azami avait porté ses mains à ses tempes, essayant d'arrêter de pleurer tandis que les images de sa torture lui revenaient en tête et, réalisant que ce mot avait condamné des dizaines de personnes, dont certaines étaient sûrement innocentes, elle sortit de la maison en trombe, ignorant sa tenue, ses pieds nus dans la neige, l'air glacé qui attaquait son corps, elle s'élança à toute allure vers les grandes portes dont elle entendait le mécanisme s'activer.

À la lumière de torches, elle aperçut Madara, armé jusqu'aux dents se diriger d'un pas imposant vers la sortie de la forteresse et elle l'appela, désespérément, à s'en briser la voix mais au moment où il passait à côté des gardes, le chef de clan ordonna :

- Ne la laissez pas sortir du village pendant mon absence.  
- Oui, Madara-sama !  
- MADARA !

Entendant Azami l'appeler une nouvelle fois, il regarda par dessus son épaule, une expression inhumaine sur le visage tandis que les portes se refermaient et la jeune femme fut interceptée par un des gardes qui la retint à l'intérieur, malgré qu'elle se débatte de toutes ses forces en hurlant le nom du chef de clan.

Mais celui ci était déjà trop loin pour l'entendre.


	21. Chapter 21

**Ichigo** : Ah mais l'action ne fait que commencer, je peut te l'assurer ;)

**Kisous** : Azami lui en a mis une, c'est suffisant, non ? :p

**Angel** : Non, je ne t'excuse pas ! Na ! :D Favorite ? Carrément ? :x

**Fuyuki417** : Il en avait pas besoin, alors ;)

* * *

Azami n'en dormit pas de la nuit, terrorisée par l'expression que Madara avait eue. Et surtout par le fait qu'elle venait de condamner des dizaines de vies. Elle se souvenait parfaitement des quelques images qu'elle avait eues du clan, quand elle avait été emmenée au campement et bien qu'il ne soit pas aussi grand que les Uchiha, elle savait qu'il était composé de quelques civils.

Madara allait-il les tuer ? Il avait prouvé que la pitié n'était pas un sentiments familier pour lui.

Cependant, en entendant toquer assez durement à l'entrée, la jeune femme sortit de son lit, le corps endolori par des courbatures dignes de ce nom, enfila une sorte de peignoir et alla ouvrir aux visiteurs qui n'étaient autre qu'Hikaku et Tora.

Les deux hommes échangèrent un regard avant que Tora s'avance d'un pas et murmure :

- Nous nous excusons de vous déranger, Azami-sama, mais nous aurions aimé savoir si Madara-sama était ici ?  
- Non, il … Il a dû partir précipitamment, cette nuit. Une sorte de ... mission …

La bouche de l'homme qui venait de parler forma un « oh » silencieux et Hikaku fronça les sourcils en demandant :

- Vous sentez-vous bien, Azami-sama ? Vous semblez pâle.

D'un main un peu lourde, la jeune femme toucha son front, couvert de sueur et murmura :

- C-ca va …

Juste avant de perdre connaissance. Quand la jeune femme se réveilla, brûlante de fièvre et nauséeuse, elle mit plusieurs secondes à comprendre qu'elle était à l'infirmerie et que Fuyo, la jeune médic, s'occupait d'elle. Celle ci était agenouillé à côté d'elle, pressant un linge frais sur son visage, mais en remarquant que sa patiente était réveillée, l'infirmière murmura :

- Bon retour parmi nous, Azami-sama.  
- Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ?  
- Je vais vous l'expliquer.

Le corps douloureux, Azami tenta de se redresser, en vain et Fuyo la fit boire un peu avant d'ajouter un oreiller sous sa tête et murmurer :

- Restez calme, s'il vous plait, je dois aller prévenir Tora-san que vous êtes réveillée. Nous parlerons après mon retour.

Sentant que de toutes façons, elle ne pouvait pas se lever, Azami acquiesça doucement et regarda la médic s'éloigner tandis qu'elle croisait les bras sur son ventre. La faim était omniprésente, ce qui lui faisait se demander combien de temps elle était restée inconsciente, sans parler de son mal de crâne.

Ses derniers souvenirs étaient un peu flous mais elle se souvint du débat de Madara, de sa façon de la regarder avant que le garde l'attrape, du frisson qu'elle avait ressenti en comprenant que oui, il était sérieux quand il disait qu'il lui donnerait tout ce qu'elle pourrait demander. Que ça soit un peu d'argent, ou le monde, comme il l'avait suggéré. Elle n'avait qu'à laisser son imagination travailler et il agirait.

Et c'était terriblement effrayant.

La jeune femme stoppa le cours de ses pensées en voyant Fuyo revenir, l'air satisfaite et la médic se plaça à côté d'elle pour poser un linge sec sur son front en demandant :

- Comment vous sentez-vous ?  
- Bien, je crois. Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ?  
- Vous avez perdu connaissance à cause d'une grosse fièvre. Un chaud et froid important, sûrement et votre corps manquait de défenses naturelles pour la combattre. Mais Gosuke-sensei s'est bien occupé de vous.  
- Je suis restée inconsciente combien de temps ?  
- Deux jours. Nous aurions pu vous soigner plus rapidement mais nous avons pensé que laisser votre corps créer ses propres défenses vous serait bénéfique, pour la suite.  
- Madara est revenu ?  
- Non, je suis désolée, et Tora-san apprécierait de savoir où Madara-sama est allé. Un des gardes a avoué l'avoir vu partir, que vous le poursuiviez mais …  
- Je ne veux pas en parler. Madara le fera s'il le souhaite, à son retour.  
- En attendant, alors, reposer vous. Nous allons vous garder jusqu'à ce soir au moins.  
- J'ai faim.  
- Je vais vous faire préparer un repas.

Enthousiaste, Fuyo s'éloigna de nouveau pour aller donner ses ordres tandis qu'Azami laissait sa tête reposer dans son oreiller moelleux, essayant d'oublier ce qu'elle avait fait, en vain.

Connaissant à peu près la vitesse de déplacement de Madara, en deux jour, il était déjà sûrement sur les lieux, et, s'il décidait de ne pas foncer dans le tas comme un imbécile, il lui faudrait quelques heures pour monter un plan, décider d'une approche puis peut être plusieurs jours de combat s'il faisait ça façon shinobi et non guerrier assoiffé de sang.

En tous cas, c'était ce qu'elle imaginait.

Voyant Fuyo revenir, Azami prit sur elle pour se redresser seule, même si son corps n'était pas spécialement d'accord avec ça, laissa la jeune médic la nourrir avant de murmurer :

- J'aimerais rentrer chez Madara. Tout de suite.  
- Azami-sama, ça n'est pas …  
- Je serais franchement mieux dans mon lit. Vraiment. Et Ayae s'occupera de moi si elle est en forme.  
- Je dois demander l'autorisation à Gosuke-sensei.

La médic s'éloigna de nouveau et Azami en profita pour attraper sa manche, pliée près du futon, l'enfiler avec difficulté tandis que le docteur en chef s'approchait pour vérifier l'état de la patiente. Il la fit tirer la langue, mesura sa fièvre avant de murmurer :

- Azami-sama, ça serait plus prudent que vous restiez encore quelques heures.  
- Je ne me sens pas bien ici.  
- Je comprends, ma dame, personne n'aime vraiment les infirmeries. Mais pour votre santé …  
- Je veux rentrer !  
- Azami-sama … Pensez à la réaction de Madara-sama s'il apprend que je vous ai laissé partir sans être sûr que votre état de santé le permettait. Je ne crois pas qu'il apprécierait.

Lentement, la jeune femme releva un regard embêté vers le docteur, soupira longuement et demanda :

- Et je devrais rester combien de temps ici encore ?  
- Une nuit. Au moins. Et je vous prescrirais une semaine de repos complet après.  
- Et on peut vraiment pas faire ça de la façon rapide ?  
- Ça serait mieux, Azami-sama, que pour votre bien, nous continuons le traitement minimum. La tuberculose que vous aviez à votre arrivée ici a considérablement affaibli votre système, il a besoin de se reconstituer.

Déçue, Azami se laissa retomber dans ses oreillers, se maudissant de l'avoir fait dans la seconde et murmura :

- Je crois que je vais dormir alors.  
- Cela vous fera le plus grand bien. Je peux faire appeler Ayae-san pour vous tenir compagnie si vous le souhaitez, elle est immunisée depuis bien des années.  
- Oh .. je veux bien.

Rassuré qu'elle tienne enfin en place, Gosuke se releva, alla parler rapidement à Fuyo qui s'élança à l'extérieur tandis que la patiente se tournait sur le côté, la respiration difficile mais déjà moins ennuyée de savoir qu'Ayae allait venir. La gouvernante de Madara était à présent sûrement une des seules personnes au village à qui elle pouvait faire confiance. En tous cas, elle l'espérait.

Celle ci arriva rapidement quand la médic la prévint. Depuis deux jours, elle se faisait un sang d'encre pour sa protégée, sachant seulement que celle ci avait été emmenée d'urgence à l'infirmerie par Tora parce que, selon les rumeurs, elle s'était effondrée devant les assistants de Madara.

Une fois agenouillée près d'Azami, celle ci sourit faiblement et demanda :

- Je croyais que tu étais malade mais Gosuke m'a dit que tu étais immunisée …  
- Du poisson pas frais, Azami, rien de grave. Comment allez-vous ? Vous semblez tellement pâle.  
- J'ai l'impression d'avoir un feu d'artifice dans la tête mais ça peut aller. Ils refusent que je sorte avant demain.  
- C'est pour le mieux. Ne vous inquiétez pas, je resterais avec vous.  
- Mais, Ayae, tu dois t'occuper de ton fils.  
- Mon fils est bien assez grand pour se faire à manger. Et il n'est pas malade !

La plus jeune acquiesça et regarda un instant au dessus de son épaule avant de murmurer :

- J'ai besoin de te parler de choses importantes, Ayae. Et j'espère qu'elles resteront entre nous.  
- Doutez-vous de ma fidélité envers Madara-sama ?  
- Non, pas envers lui mais je doute de l'amitié de plusieurs personnes envers moi. Et ça n'a rien à voir avec Madara.  
- Je vous considère comme ma propre fille, Azami, vous devriez le savoir, depuis le temps.  
- Je sais, mais j'ai appris .. des choses, et ça m'a fait beaucoup de mal de m'en rendre compte.  
- Nous pouvons attendre que vous soyez rentrée chez Madara-sama pour en parler, si vous le souhaitez. Ou si vous avez peur que les murs aient des oreilles.  
- Je préférerais, oui.  
- Est-ce … à propos de l'absence de Madara-sama ?  
- En partie, oui.  
- Vous savez où il est ?  
- Oui.

Surprise, Ayae se pinça les lèvres et attrapa une des mains d'Azami en murmurant :

- Vous portez là une information capitale, vu l'état du village.  
- L'état du village ?  
- Personne ne sait où il est parti. Il n'a prévenu personne. Nous savons juste qu'il était .. très bien armé et que vous avez essayé de le retenir.  
- Oui …  
- Croyez moi, Azami, qu'un chef de clan quitte le village aussi brutalement n'est pas commun et met le clan entier en danger.  
- Je … ne savais pas.  
- Hikaku et Tora ont géré la situation, jusqu'ici, mais si Madara-sama tarde à revenir, ça pourrait être mal vu.  
- C'est de ma faute …  
- Non, Azami. Quoiqu'il se soit passé, personne ne peux obliger Madara-sama a faire quoique ce soit. Ne vous blâmez pas.

Rassurée, la jeune femme acquiesça et ferma les yeux pour faire mine de dormir tandis que la gouvernante veillait sur elle. Mais les pensées d'Azami étaient de nouveau dirigées vers Madara.

Et celui ci était tellement loin, enfoncé dans la rage qu'il pouvait ressentir envers le clan qui avait osé faire du mal à la jeune femme qu'il ne pensait qu'à tuer.

En deux jours, Madara avait parcouru des dizaines de kilomètres, sans vraiment faire de pauses, un peu ralenti à cause de ses armes et du froid mais plus il avançait, plus sa haine augmentait.

Mais pas seulement envers les Yotsuki. Par exemple, il ne se trouvait qu'à quelques bornes de Samohara, et de cet enfoiré de Taku qui avait envoyé des mercenaires à la recherche d'Azami. L'envie d'aller le tuer le titillait depuis qu'il avait reconnu les paysages propres du comté mais jusqu'ici, il s'était parfaitement retenu d'y aller, sa mission primaire étant d'enfin venger les humiliations qu'Azami avaient pu subir.

Même lui qui, habituellement, savait raisonner avant toute chose était aveuglé par l'état d'excitation total dans lequel il se trouvait. Non pas parce qu'il allait tuer, décimer un clan sans cligner des yeux, mais parce qu'Azami lui avait enfin offert une chance de se racheter. De se faire pardonner pour son absence, sa promesse brisée, et il ne comptait pas la rater.

Il avait cependant parfaitement remarqué qu'elle avait semblé changer d'avis, mais après son dernier regard, le choix avait été rapidement fait pour lui. Et il préférait qu'elle le haïsse d'avoir tué plutôt que de le haïr de l'avoir abandonnée. Peut être même comprendrait-elle qu'elle en avait besoin, pour sortir de cette impasse. Qu'elle avait besoin qu'on la venge, qu'on lui offre la chance de rendre la pareille à ses démons pour qu'ils arrêtent de la tourmenter.

Il ne voulait plus l'entendre gémir de peur dans son sommeil.

Les Yotsuki ne possédaient pas un village, comme les Senju ou les Uchiha, parce que ça demandait beaucoup d'hommes pour l'entretien ainsi que la sécurité, mais un campement mobile qui changeait de localisation à peu près tous les mois. Madara n'avait eu qu'à trouver une de leurs patrouilles et les interroger un à un pour en connaître l'emplacement actuel. Il les avait tué, bien entendu, et avait laissé leurs cadavres à la merci de la forêt.

Seuls les guerriers méritaient une mort honorable.

Puis, il s'était dirigé, non sans un certain bouillonnement au fond du coeur, vers la région qu'on lui avait indiquée, loin au nord du Pays de la Foudre. Il avait passé des contrés stériles, dépourvus de végétation, des forêts d'arbres morts, des pics jusqu'à enfin trouver le campement.

Contrairement à ce qu'il avait pensé, celui ci semblait bien organisé. Plusieurs hommes s'occupaient de faire un tour de garde, même si en un regard, Madara avait trouvé leur faille, il pouvait aussi apercevoir plusieurs feux de camp.

Les tentes, plutôt complexes pour la plupart, ce qui confirmait leur main mise sur une parti du Pays, sans parler des impôts qu'ils faisaient payer à Samohara et aux villages qu'ils avaient conquis après la chute du Sato, s'alignaient les unes à côté des autres sur une terre gelée et l'une d'elle, portant le symbole du clan, se trouvait au milieu de cet arrangement.

Sûrement celle du chef de clan, pensa Madara.

Mais il attendit d'abord que la nuit soit totalement tombée pour se diriger, plus discret qu'une ombre, vers le campement. Sans que personne ne puisse le voir, il se glissait entre les tentes, évitant l'éclat vacillant des feux de camps, jusqu'à entrer discrètement dans ce qu'il identifia comme la tente de commandement, où une dizaine d'hommes parlaient, autour d'une table basse ronde. Celle ci croulait sous la nourriture, sans parler des quelques femmes à moitié nues qui passaient de d'homme en homme, dans une luxure totalement exposée.

L'Uchiha se faufila entre quelques drapés de la tente, mais de toutes façon, vu l'état d'ébriété totale dans lequel se trouvait tous les fêtards, il n'avait aucune raison de craindre de se faire repérer. Ça en état pitoyable.

Il resta là quelques minutes à observer les enfoirés qui avaient sûrement torturé Azami et patienta sagement que l'un d'entre eux sorte de la tente pour le suivre, avec la même discrétion et il attendit que celui ci soit hors de vue pour l'assommer d'un coup sec sur la nuque, placer son corps dans une charrette pleine de foin où deux chevaux étaient en train de manger paresseusement, puis il prit l'apparence de l'homme, dissimulant ses armes derrière des caisses avant de retourner dans la tente, volant ainsi la place de l'homme.

Personne ne sembla remarquer le changement, et, profitant d'avoir de quoi manger à portée, Madara avala un peu de poulet, un bon verre de vin avant d'observer chaque homme un à un.

Plusieurs d'entre eux ne semblaient pas s'être entrainés depuis plusieurs mois, ce qui ne faisait qu'appuyer l'idée comme quoi ils ne devaient pas souvent se battre, préférant terroriser des civils sans défenses. Et faire du mal à des gamines.

Cependant, il dut quand même repousser un peu violemment une des prostitués présentes quand celle ci s'approcha de lui pour commencer à le déshabiller, lui murmurant qu'un de leurs rapports avait été très bon, plus tôt dans la soirée, qu'elle était prête à recommencer.

Ce geste sembla surprendre tous ses « camarades » et Madara, pour se justifier, murmura :

- J'me sens pas bien.  
- Va pas gerber sur la table comme la dernière fois hein ! On avait dû jeter des tonnes de bouffe à cause de toi ..

Avalant un nouveau verre de vin, Madara jeta un regard circulaire à l'assemblée et son voisin lui demanda :

- T'es sûr que ça va ? T'es vraiment bizarre …  
- J'repensais juste à cette gamine là …  
- Quelle gamine ?  
- Y'a genre quinze ans, un truc comme ça. On l'avait torturée pour un nom …

L'esprit embrumé par l'alcool, la plupart des convives se perdirent dans leurs pensées, cherchant de quoi il parlait, jusqu'à ce que l'un d'eux s'exclame :

- Si ! Celle qui croyait qu'un shinobi allait venir les sauver ! Souvenez vous, l'autre abruti avait dit que la gamine priait tous les soirs pour que son shinobi débarque et nous avait dit qu'il fallait qu'on lui fasse lâcher le morceau …

Devant l'air perplexe des autres, le même homme ajouta :

- Mais si … Elle était .. chatain je crois, avec des yeux clairs .. Même qu'Atriu avait dit qu'il l'aurait bien sautée si l'autre avait pas payé une fortune pour pas qu'on le fasse …  
- Ah, je crois que je vois. Mais je comprends pas pourquoi t'en parles, Orokana.

Voyant les regards se tourner vers lui, Madara haussa une épaule en disant :

- J'ai pensé à elle en allant pisser …  
- Ca m'arrive d'y repenser aussi …

Sans pouvoir le retenir, Madara posa un regard meurtrier sur l'homme qui venait de parler et celui ci ajouta :

- Tain, vous vous souvenez à quel point elle gueulait ? Pire qu'un cochon qu'on égorge. Et elle arrêtait pas de chialer. J'arrivais même plus à lui briser les os tellement elle faisait pitié .. Tu te souviens, Isha, tous les os de son bras gauche y étaient passé.

L'homme nommé acquiesça, l'air fatigué et ajouta :

- Elle doit en garder de sacrées cicatrices …  
- Le pire, c'est qu'elle avait jamais donné son nom, la petite conne. Ça lui aurait pourtant évité pas mal de problèmes.

Un sourire sardonique déforma les lèvres de Madara et, en avalant une nouvelle gorgée de vin chaud, il annula le métamorphose. L'alcool augmentant leur temps de réaction, les hommes mirent quelques secondes à le remarquer mais au moment où ils allaient sonner l'alerte, Madara murmura :

- Son nom, c'était Madara Uchiha. Et elle m'a demandé de vous exterminer.

L'Uchiha esquiva un coup d'épée tout en finissant son verre, puis il se leva en activant ses sharingans, fouilla dans la poche d'armes dans son dos afin d'en sortir trois kunai qui allèrent rapidement se planter dans la gorge des hommes qui lui faisaient face et après une nouvelle esquive, il brisa, d'un coup de pied, les deux jambes de celui qui avait avoué avoir torturé Azami. Il voulait le garder pour la fin, celui là.

Voyant que les prostituées sortait de la tente en criant, ce qui allait alerter tout le campement, Madara se dirigea vers le côté de la tente, qu'il déchira d'un coup de kunai et il récupéra ses armes avant de traquer et abattre chaque homme et femme qui tentait de l'arrêter. Ou en tous cas, ceux qui semblaient être des shinobis, laissant les autres s'enfuir.

Il ne s'abaisserait jamais à tuer des civils.

Personne n'avait le temps de voir son visage, parce qu'il était comme une ombre meurtrière, au coeur de la nuit, à la hauteur de sa réputation et il marchait, dans le camp, traquant tous ses ennemis, jusqu'au dernier. Une machine de guerre.

Sharingans activés, quand il sut que la bataille était terminée, il scruta un instant le campement, dont plusieurs tentes étaient en feu, d'autres s'étaient simplement écroulées sur elles mêmes, puis il retourna dans la tente principale où l'homme qu'il avait blessé haletait en essayant d'arrêter ses hémorragies.

Sans un mot, Madara se réinstalla à table, se servit un nouveau verre de vin et releva un regard menaçant vers l'homme qui trembla en murmurant :

- Pitié …  
- As-tu vraiment eu pitié pour elle ?  
- O-oui …  
- Quel est ton nom .. ?  
- Fukuo.  
- Bien, Fukuo. Je vais te raconter l'histoire de cette fillette que tu as pris plaisir à torturer.

Ne comprenant pas vraiment la situation, l'homme acquiesça, pensant que ça le sauverait sûrement et Madara arracha une cuisse d'un des poulets proches, y croqua un bon morceau qu'il mâcha lentement en disant, la tête posée dans sa main, le regard perdu dans les tentures, sans se soucier du fait qu'il était couvert de sang :

- J'ai fait sa connaissance il y a .. tant d'années. Dès que je l'ai vue, j'ai été charmé par sa pureté et son innocence. Elle était comme une fleur blanche immaculée et j'ai compris que je devais devenir plus fort pour protéger les gens comme elle.  
- Vous l'aimiez ?  
- Ah, Fukuo, pourquoi parles-tu au passé ?  
- Je pensais que ..  
- Que j'étais incapable d'avoir des sentiments ? Je viens de détruire ton clan tout entier parce qu'elle me l'a demandé. Je ne suis même pas sûr que parler d'amour soit suffisant pour exprimer ce que je ressens.  
- Ne va-t-elle pas vous en vouloir ?  
- Je … j'aimerais qu'elle me pardonne, mais ça n'est pas simple. Tu veux savoir pourquoi ?

Un regard froid vers l'homme le fit acquiescer et Madara sourit légèrement en murmurant :

- Parce que je l'ai abandonnée. Et qu'à cause de mon absence, vous lui êtes tombé dessus. Vous avez torturé une fillette .. Une gamine tellement pure qu'elle en était magnifique, et à cause de ça, Fukuo, à cause de ce que vous lui avez fait, elle a commencé à me haïr. Parce que je n'étais pas revenu pour elle comme je l'avais promis.  
- Votre .. absence n'est pas de notre faute.  
- Non, bien sûr que non. Mais ton clan a souillé son coeur pur avec la torture. Vous lui avez appris à haïr, à se méfier, et elle est tellement différente maintenant … Mais, Fukuo, je crois que même si nous avons eu des retrouvailles très difficiles, même si elle me hait toujours un peu, si je lui montre de quoi je suis capable, pour elle, juste pour elle, j'obtiendrais son pardon sans avoir à le demander. Et je ne la quitterais plus …

Le murmure de Madara se perdit dans un léger sourire un peu rêveur, tandis qu'il livrait ses pensées les plus intimes à l'enfoiré qui avait osé salir Azami et après avoir avalé une nouvelle bouchée de poulet, Madara se leva, sa faux à la main et l'abattit d'un geste simple et presque gracieux sur l'homme qui hurlait pour son absolution.

En voyant l'étincelle de vie s'éteindre dans le regard de l'homme, Madara sentit comme un poids être enlevé de ses épaules, comme si le fardeau qu'il portait depuis le retour d'Azami lui avait été enlevé et après un dernier regard circulaire, il entama son voyage de retour.


	22. Chapter 22

**Ichigo** : Je crois qu'il va te falloir de la patience .. encore ! Noyé dans une rivière ? Tu ne crois pas que c'est un peu tendre .. ? ;)

**Miss** : Oui, au moins ! Azami n'aurait pas apprécié ça ! Se rapprocher d'Azami .. Ca va venir ?

**Angel** : Madara a eu un coup de sang. Ca arrive à n'importe qui ! Je suis sure, t'as pas encore lu le chap de Living ! :p

**Kisous** : En tous cas, Madara l'a savouré, ce poulet ! :p Mais non, ils ne méritaient pas de vivre après ce qu'ils avaient fait à Azami ! La personne qui a lancé la rumeur ne sera pas directement désignée mais avec un peu d'intuition ... ;)

**Camille** : Merci ! La fin de la fic sera différente de l'histoire originale ;)

* * *

Madara avait d'abord pensé passer à Samohara, rendre une petite visite à Taku. Après tout, c'était de lui qu'avaient parlé les Yotsuki, non ? Il en était persuadé. Puis, il s'était dit qu'Azami voudrait peut être sa tête elle même, ou qu'elle la lui demanderait plus tard. Il ne pouvait pas la décevoir, pas si ça pouvait lui permettre de gagner des points avec elle.

À l'aube, il s'était trouvé une petite source, où il avait pu se laver un peu, nettoyer ses vêtements mais surtout ses armes. Son éventail garderait une tâche de sang à vie, à priori, mais ça n'était pas grave si ça rappelait à ses ennemis qui il était.

Et pendant qu'il avait attendu que ses vêtements sèchent, il avait pensé à ce qu'Azami allait dire en le voyant revenir. Au début, il avait imaginé l'embrasser, ses émotions ayant brièvement pris possession de son esprit, mais encore une fois, ces lèvres lui étaient interdites. Il ne les méritait pas, et encore moins tant qu'elle ne lui avait pas pardonné. Il aurait eu l'impression qu'elle se forçait, même s'il se rendait parfaitement compte qu'Azami le lui aurait signalé mais c'était comme ça.

Il ne pouvait pas toucher ce fruit défendu.

Puis, Madara avait pensé que peut être, elle lui en voudrait, ce qu'il aurait trouvé .. féminin. Elle avait tenté de le retenir, après tout, et ça ne serait vraiment pas surprenant qu'elle ajoute ce massacre à la liste des choses qu'elle lui reprochait, avec sa promesse rompue, leur ébat horrible dans le bureau, sa façon de l'avoir traitée, brutalement, alors qu'elle était juste totalement perdue.

Ça aurait été franchement déloyal.

Mais, au fond de lui, il espérait qu'elle comprendrait. Qu'elle mettrait son esprit de contradiction de côté, pour une fois et qu'elle l'accueillerait d'une façon agréable. Peut être pas à le féliciter pour ça mais un sourire lui aurait suffit. Un petit rictus du coin des lèvres, pour lui confirmer qu'il avait fait un bon travail, puis ne plus en parler. Comme si ça n'était jamais arrivé.

Alors qu'il se rhabillait, Madara pensa à Ayato, et au baiser qu'il avait tenté de voler à la jeune femme. Oh, Madara était d'un naturel plutôt jaloux, mais c'était exponentiel quand ça touchait Azami, même si, jusqu'ici, il n'avait eu aucune raison d'exprimer cette jalousie. Surtout qu'Ayato avait tenté de la forcer, et ça n'était pas quelque chose que Madara laisserait passer. Peut être quelques jours de cachot suffiraient-ils au shinobi pour comprendre son erreur. Ou pire, la raconter à sa mère qui se chargerait parfaitement de le punir.

Une fois prêt à partir, Madara s'élança, un goût amer au fond de la gorge. Son corps lui indiquait d'aller plus vite, comme si quelque chose de mal aller se passer au village. Et il ne pouvait pas laisser ça passer, quoique ce soit.

La première chose à laquelle Azami pensa, quand elle se réveilla, ce matin là, c'était rentrer chez Madara, retrouver son lit. Rester à l'infirmerie de cette façon lui donnait l'impression d'être en cage, et elle détestait ça, même si Ayae avait passé une grande partie de la soirée avec elle, à la rassurer et à lui sourire quand il le fallait, et ça lui avait empêché de penser à Madara.

Voyant qu'elle était réveillée, Fuyo vint s'assurer que la fièvre était tombée avant de sourire à la jeune femme et l'aider à se redresser en disant :

- Et bien, Azami-sama, on dirait que deux ou trois jours au lit supplémentaires suffiront à vous remettre sur pieds.  
- Est-ce que je peux rentrer ?  
- Vous allez devoir attendre le retour de Gosuke-sensei pour ça, il ne devrait pas tarder. J'étais de garde, cette nuit.  
- D'accord ..  
- Avez-vous faim ? Soif ?  
- Je veux bien un verre d'eau.

La médic acquiesça, contente de voir que sa patiente allait un peu mieux et lui rapporta de l'eau avant d'aller prévenir Gosuke, qui arrivait à ce moment là, qu'Azami demandait à sortir.

Ne souhaitant vraiment pas faire d'erreur, le docteur en chef s'assura de l'état de la jeune femme en l'auscultant avec soin avant de dire :

- Fuyo va vous aider à vous rhabiller et vous pourrez partir quand Ayae-san viendra vous chercher.  
- Vraiment ?  
- Bien sûr.

La jeune femme sourit faiblement, en espérant qu'Ayae viendrait rapidement la chercher mais elle dut attendre une bonne heure que celle ci ce montre. Cependant, quand la gouvernante prit place à côté d'elle pour lui faire enfiler son manteau et ses chaussures, elle murmura :

- Je devais m'assurer que votre chambre était assez chaude pour votre retour. Je n'avais pas allumé la cheminée depuis votre arrivée ici.  
- Madara .. ?  
- Aucun signe de lui, je suis désolée.

Voyant la plus jeune acquiescer, Ayae l'aida à se mettre sur pieds, la tint tandis qu'Azami tentait de trouver un équilibre même précaire et après avoir écouté les derniers conseils des médics, les deux femmes sortirent de l'infirmerie ensemble, affrontant ainsi la neige qui tombait assez fort sur toute la région.

D'un pas lent, elles rejoignirent la maison de Madara, qui était très accueillante et Ayae entraina de suite Azami à l'étage pour la border dans son lit, placer un verre d'eau sur sa table de chevet au cas où elle aurait soif et après quelques minutes à savourer la chaleur de ses draps, Azami demanda, incertaine :

- On .. peut parler alors ?  
- Bien sûr.  
- Et j'ai raison de te faire confiance ?  
- Oui, Azami. Ce que nous dirons ne sortira pas de cette pièce.

Vaguement rassurée, la jeune femme hocha la tête et murmura :

- Je … Je suis désolée, Ayae, mais ça concerne ton fils.  
- Ayato ? Je croyais que vous vouliez me parler de Madara-sama ..  
- Après.  
- Qu'est .. ce que mon fils a fait ?  
- Il a essayé de m'embrasser, le soir où Madara est parti.  
- Ça a un rapport avec son départ ?

L'air inquiet de la gouvernante fit baisser les yeux d'Azami qui secoua la tête en disant :

- Non, mais ça a entrainé une .. dispute, entre Madara et moi. Qui a mené à ça.  
- Je ne comprends pas.  
- J'étais .. à Nishio, avec Ayato, et il m'a parlé de .. mon ancienne occupation, tu sais. Et je crois qu'il a été assez déçu de se rendre compte que je ne le faisais plus.

Interdite par cette déclaration, Ayae regarda devant elle un instant avant de demander :

- Voulez-vous que je rappelle les bonnes manières à mon fils ?  
- Non. Non, ça ira. Je crois qu'il a compris. Mais il m'a dit qu'il y avait .. des rumeurs.

Ayae croisa les bras, en se disant qu'elle allait de toutes façons engueuler son fils d'avoir tenté et avoir voulu payer pour des relations sexuelles et murmura :

- Des rumeurs ?  
- À mon propos. Et comme quoi Madara ne m'avait fait venir que pour .. ça.  
- Ça ? La prostitution ?

Voyant Azami acquiescer, la gouvernante soupira longuement avant de demander :

- Mais ça n'est pas le cas, n'est ce pas ?  
- Non. Loin de là. Mais après, ça m'a rappelé tous les conseils qu'on avait pu me demander et …  
- Et vous doutez des autres femmes ?  
- Oui. J'aimerais croire en leur amitié, mais je ne veux pas .. me faire avoir.  
- Je comprends, Azami, ne vous inquiétez pas. Lesquelles de vos amies sont concernées par vos doutes ?  
- La plupart.  
- Hitomi aussi ?  
- Oui.

Soupirant devant la fragilité de la jeune femme, Ayae glissa une main sur sa joue, qu'elle caressa doucement en disant :

- Je ne crois pas que vous devriez y faire attention. Que vous vous méfiez est normal, ça serait même stupide de ne pas le faire, mais ces femmes n'ont pas l'habitude d'accueillir des étrangers, et encore moins d'anciennes … professionnelles.

Azami ferma les yeux un instant, l'esprit toujours embrumé à cause de la fièvre avant de murmurer :

- Dans ce cas, je verrais comment elles se comportent avec moi.  
- Je crois que c'est le mieux à faire.  
- Ne .. dis rien à ton fils, d'accord ? Quand Madara sera rentré, je lui demanderai de me changer de garde.  
- Croyez-vous que Madara-sama le punira ?  
- Non. En tous cas, je l'en empêcherais. Et puis, Ayato a compris la leçon.  
- Vraiment ?  
- Je l'ai giflé.

Un sourire tendre étira les lèvres d'Ayae qui murmura :

- Vous avez bien fait.

Un silence s'installa ensuite entre les deux femmes, tandis qu'Azami se demandait sérieusement si elle pouvait révéler le reste de ce qui la tourmentait, depuis son réveil, la veille, jusqu'à ce qu'Ayae murmure :

- Madara-sama … ne vous a pas fait de mal, n'est ce pas ?  
- Non.  
- Il lui arrivait d'en venir aux mains avec Izuna quand ils n'étaient pas d'accord alors ..  
- Non, ne .. ne pense pas ça. Madara a été correct.  
- Que s'est-il passé ?  
- Il est parti … me venger des Yotsuki.  
- .. Pardon ?

Azami releva les yeux d'un air gêné, les détourna en voyant l'air choqué de la gouvernante et murmura :

- Je .. lui ai avoué ce qu'Ayato avait fait, ce jour là, et Madara s'est énervé. Et il m'a un peu reproché de ne pas voir ce qu'il faisait pour moi, en disant qu'il me faisait passer pour .. plus qu'une amie. Et une nouvelle fois, on a abordé son abandon, et .. les Yotsuki, et il m'a demandé si je voulais qu'il me venge. Et j'ai dit oui.  
- Azami-sama … Mon dieu, vous tremblez …  
- J-je voulais tellement qu'ils souffrent pour ce qu'ils m'ont fait !

Surprise de voir Azami autant désemparée, Ayae eut un léger mouvement de recul avant de monter dans le lit, prendre sa protégée dans ses bras pour l'aider à se calmer tandis qu'elle ajoutait :

- Je supportais plus de les voir, dans mes rêves .. Et je pensais que si Madara les tuais, ils disparaitraient .. Mais il y avait des femmes, et des enfants et … Et je suis responsable de ça.  
- Shh, ne pensez pas à ça …  
- Et Madara est … Je te jure, Ayae, je pourrais plus le regarder dans les yeux après ça. Pas s'il a tué des innocents …

Deux bonnes heures furent nécessaires à Azami pour se calmer, tellement elle était choquée d'avoir commandité quelque chose d'aussi cruel mais Ayae connaissait assez Madara pour savoir qu'il n'aurait pas levé d'arme sur des femmes, et encore moins sur des enfants, qu'il s'était assez fait réprimander à cause de ça, avant qu'il ne devienne chef de clan mais elle était aussi consciente qu'Azami n'était pas dans un état suffisamment lucide pour la croire.

Ayae, quant à elle, se demandait vaguement où tout ça allait les mener. Jamais elle n'avait vu Madara agir aussi bizarrement que depuis qu'Azami était là. Il faisait attention à elle, et elle le savait, c'était la première fois que ça arrivait. Un jour, alors qu'elle était allée vérifier que l'eau de la baignoire était toujours assez chaude, elle avait vu que la porte de la chambre d'Azami était ouverte, et quelques minutes plus tard, la jeune femme était apparue, en forme et l'air serein, ce qui n'arrivait pas souvent.

La gouvernante en était persuadée, ces deux là avaient passé une nuit ensemble, et une nuit agréable, vue l'humeur de Madara mais que pouvait-elle penser de ça ? Qu'ils trouvaient enfin un terrain d'attente, rien de plus.

Mais à voir Azami aussi perturbée par toute cette histoire, Ayae en vint à se demander si Madara avait raison de la garder près de lui. Peut être valait-il mieux qu'il la laisse s'enfuir, une bonne fois pour tout et qu'Azami puisse vivre une vie simple, loin de tous ces tourments.

La jeune femme dut d'ailleurs garder le lit pendant trois jours supplémentaires, durant lesquelles ses pensées commencèrent à redevenir plus sensées.

Oui, elle avait demandé à Madara de la venger et, en plus d'espérer qu'il n'ait pas touché aux civils, Azami avait compris qu'elle n'aurait jamais été en paix s'il ne l'avait pas fait. Et qu'il ait accepté sans ciller l'obligeait à croire que Madara avait été sérieux en disant qu'il lui donnerait ce qu'elle voudrait.

Taku était le second, sur sa liste, mais elle ne savait absolument pas comment elle allait pouvoir le lui demander. Pire, elle avait envie de le tuer elle même, mais elle savait que Madara n'accepterait jamais quelque chose du genre. Il était attaché à l'image qu'il avait gardé d'elle, sa pureté, et il ne voudrait pas qu'elle la souille.

Et puis, d'abord, ils allaient devoir avoir une bonne conversation. Imposer des limites à leur relation, une certaine distance. Il s'était quand même permis de l'entrainer dans un plan grotesque, en disant qu'elle lui appartenait. Certes, il voulait la protéger, et à la vue des avances maladroites d'Ayato, c'était plutôt justifier, mais c'était comme l'empêcher de sortir du village. Elle avait l'impression d'être enchainée, et qu'il surveillait le moindre de ses actes.

Si un jour, elle voulait fréquenter un autre homme, s'imposerait-il ? Elle en doutait. Ou elle essayait d'en douter, parce qu'elle voyait parfaitement Madara rappeler celui qui oserait l'approcher d'un peu trop près d'un regard écarlate. Ça ne serait même pas étonnant, vu qu'il avait tendance à vouloir la protéger.

Sa liste, après Taku, n'était pas spécialement ordonnée mais en vrac, elle y avait mis les Senju, Yume, qui l'avait plusieurs fois insultée et même son père qui était déjà mort. Mais au final, elle trouvait ça assez glauque. Faire une liste des gens qu'on voulait voir mourir.

Puis, l'absence de Madara commença à lui peser.

Elle l'avait envoyé combattre contre un clan entier. Peut être était-il blessé ? En train d'agoniser au milieu d'un champ de bataille ? Peut être avait-il été capturé ? Les Yotsuki pouvaient très bien être en train de le torturer au moment même où elle faisait cuire sa viande.

L'angoisse de ne pas voir Madara revenir oppressait Azami jusqu'à dans ses rêves. La nuit précédente, elle avait même rêvé que le clan la blâmait pour la perte de leur estimé chef de clan, et qu'elle devait être décapitée au milieu du village à cause de ça. Et ça lui avait paru beaucoup trop vrai.

Et puis, pourquoi prenait-il tout ce temps, d'abord ? N'était-il pas censé être rapide ? De Samohara au campement des Yotsuki, Azami avait mis trois jours, accompagnée de deux shinobis, alors qu'elle était blessée et qu'elle marchait. Mais Madara se déplaçait à la manière des shinobis, de branche en branche, et elle avait été aux premières loges pour s'apercevoir qu'il pouvait faire très vite, même s'il avait un poids supplémentaire sur le dos.

Peut être n'avait-il pas trouvé le campement encore ? Ou il s'était perdu .. Non, un shinobi ne pouvait pas se perdre. Ils possédaient tous une carte dans le cerveau, ou quelque chose comme ça.

C'était juste angoissant, et à présent, elle pouvait comprendre la nervosité qu'éprouvaient certaines femmes, au Katsudo, quand elle les voyait se ronger les ongles d'un air perdu, frotter leurs mains moites discrètement sur leur kimono, leur voix parfois un peu trop haute perchée.

Puis, Azami réalisa. Tenait-elle autant à Madara que ça ? Inconsciemment ? Non, c'était horrible d'y penser. Ça n'était rien, absolument rien d'autre qu'une inquiétude normale.

D'un air pensif, Azami tourna d'une cuillère en bois, la viande en sauce dans sa poêle.

Durant la journée, la jeune femme avait renvoyé la gouvernante chez elle, pour qu'elle puisse se reposer après trois jours à veiller sur elle alors elle devait s'occuper elle même de son repas ce qui, en soit, était plutôt agréable. Ayae était une femme formidable, bien entendu, mais Azami n'aimait pas se sentir assistée de cette façon, même si elle se rendait compte que Madara avait sûrement besoin de cette aide, vu le peu de temps qu'il passait dans cette maison.

La jeune femme avait prévu, pour son diner, du porc sauté avec des nouilles, et vu la quantité qu'elle en avait fait, elle en aurait sûrement pour le lendemain midi. Et rien que l'odeur qui s'élevait de sa casserole lui donnait l'eau à la bouche.

Et puis, elle avait pensé que si Madara rentrait ce soir, il aurait à manger, comme ça.

Gênée de penser ce genre de chose, la jeune femme s'installa sur le plan de travail le plus proche, la tête posée dans sa paume et soupira.

Bon. Elle pouvait l'avouer, Madara comptait. Un peu. En tous cas, elle serait peinée s'il lui arrivait quelque chose. Pire si c'était de sa faute à elle. Ça n'était pas facile à avouer mais elle le pensait. Par contre, elle attendait toujours qu'il lui demande pardon, pour l'avoir abandonnée. Et elle savait parfaitement qu'il ne le ferait pas, par fierté. Mais ça ne les empêcherait pas de passer un peu de temps ensemble, n'est ce pas ?

Un nouveau soupire lui échappa et elle ferma les yeux, désespérée.

Dans tous les cas, Madara avait intérêt à revenir rapidement, parce que c'était bientôt son anniversaire, et qu'il n'avait pas intérêt de lui faire faux bond. Pire, s'il gâchait la surprise qu'elle lui avait préparer, elle le tuerait. Ou arrêterait de lui parler, un jour ou deux. Plus prudent déjà.

Secouant les mains pour se changer les idées, Azami retourna près de la cuisinière pour tourner un peu la viande dans sa casserole et elle gouta lentement la sauce, penchée en avant.

Cependant, en sentant une présence très sombre, derrière elle, la jeune femme se redressa lentement, presque effrayée, regarda par dessus son épaule et écarquilla les yeux en voyant Madara, les bras croisé, à quelques centimètres d'elle. Gênée par leur proximité, elle tenta de s'écarter mais il lui attrapa fermement le poignet en grognant, sharingans menaçants :

- Reste là.  
- Madara !? Qu'est ce que tu fais ?

Sans attendre, il la fit tourner sur elle même pour l'emprisonner contre son torse tandis qu'elle essayait de se débattre du mieux qu'elle pouvait mais il ne lâchait pas prise.

- Qu'est ce qui te prend ? Madara !

En sentant les hanches de Madara appuyer contre ses fesses, Azami écarquilla les yeux, en se demandant s'il n'allait pas la prendre comme la dernière fois. Désespérée, elle lui mordit le bras mais il ne lâcha pas prise :

- Putain, t'es lourde …  
- Lâche moi !

Mais Madara se contenta de resserrer son emprise sur elle alors, elle tenta de crier, ce qui fut une erreur étant donné qu'il en profita pour glisser un épais morceau de tissu dans sa bouche et grogner :

- Tiens toi tranquille.

Terrorisée qu'il puisse lui faire du mal, à peine rentré, la jeune femme se figea, les yeux rivés sur sa cuisinière mais, tentant le tout pour le tout, elle attrapa le manche de sa poêle et l'abattit avec force sur le crâne de son agresseur qui tomba inconscient sous le coup.

Sans réfléchir, Azami s'élança hors de la cuisine en s débarrassant de son bâillon, puis de la maison, courra le plus rapidement possible vers les gardes les plus proches en hurlant :

- Aidez moi ! Pitié !  
- Azami-sama ! Que se passe-t-il … ?  
- M-Madara m'a .. attaquée …  
- Madara-sama ?  
- J-je l'ai assommé, il est à la cuisine .. Pitié, faites quelque chose …

Devant l'état d'agitation extrême de la jeune femme, les gardes se précipitèrent vers la maison, inquiets tandis que, alertée par les cris, Ayae qui rentrait dans le village au même moment, se précipita vers Azami pour la prendre dans ses bras, couvrir ses épaules de la cape épaisse qu'elle portait et essayer de la réconforter en l'entrainant vers sa maison.

La gouvernante n'avait aucune idée de ce qui avait pu sa passer mais vu l'état dans lequel se trouvait Azami, ça devait être grave. Elle tremblait dans ses bras, sans parler de la sauce sur son kimono, alors que la jeune femme détestait se salir, surtout avec de la nourriture.

Une fois dans la chaleur rassurante du foyer d'Ayae, Azami renifla un peu, en essuyant ses joues, jeta un regard froid vers Ayato qui était venu voir qu'est ce qui faisait ce bazar mais Ayae renvoya son fils d'un simple geste de la main avant de reporter son attention vers la jeune femme qui tremblait toujours.

D'un geste tendre, elle lui caressa le dos et murmura :

- Azami, que s'est-il passé ?  
- M-Madara .. il m'a … agressée.  
- Agressée ?  
- Il m'a attrapée et il m'a mis un bâillon. J'ai eu l'impression qu'il était enragé …  
- Madara-sama a-t-il la moindre raison de se comporter comme ça avec vous ?  
- Il l'a déjà fait !

La déclaration de sa protégée surpris Ayae mais elle préféra le mettre de côté. C'était entre Azami et Madara, et elle ne pouvait pas intervenir là dedans. Juste ramasser les morceaux.


	23. Chapter 23

**Kisous** : Alala, je te laisse lire, répondre ne servirait à rien ;)

**Miss** : Crois-tu vraiment qu'Azami est la fautive ? ;)

**Ichigo** : Héhé, et encore, j'aurais pu être plus sadique que ça ! :D Le coup de poêle, on me l'a soufflé. Ca m'a tellement fait rire que je ne voulais passer à côté ! Par contre, je te laisse lire ce chap pour avoir tes réponses :p

**Angel** : Mais oui, ça me fait plaisir ! Et moi aussi, j'ai une liste ;)

**Xim** : Oula, si tu savais comment ça m'a fait plaisir de lire ta review :x Je ne savais pas que mes histoires étaient si bonnes que ça ! Et Madara me manque dans les scans :D Pour les reviews, c'est comme tu veux :)

**Fuyuki417** : Je l'aime perso, ce coup de poêle :p

* * *

La nuit fut longue, pour Ayae et pour cause, Azami était incapable de dormir. La gouvernante lui avait installé un futon dans la salle commune de la maison, qu'elle partageait avec une autre veuve et avait veillé sur elle une grande partie de la nuit tandis qu'Azami semblait effrayée à l'idée de fermer les yeux.

C'était de sa faute, n'est ce pas ? Si elle n'avait pas envoyé Madara exterminer les Yotsuki, il serait resté … plus gentil. Ou en tous cas, plus naturel avec elle. Que là, il semblait avoir péter un plomb. Et c'était terrorisant.

Ça n'est qu'au petit matin qu'Ayae dut quitter le chevet de la jeune femme, alors que celle ci s'était enfin endormie, exténuée, pour aller ouvrir la porte d'entrée à laquelle on avait toqué, et elle eut un mouvement de recul en voyant Madara. Automatiquement, la gouvernante se plaça entre lui et Azami et elle murmura :

- Qu'est ce que vous lui avez fait !?  
- Ayae, calme toi. Viens, suis moi, je vais t'expliquer.  
- J'ai passé la nuit à la calmer !  
- Ayae, c'est un ordre.

Le ton froid de Madara lui fit baisser la tête mais serrer les poings et c'est totalement à contre coeur que l'ancienne shinobi suivit son chef de clan en silence.

Celui ci la mena d'un air impassible jusqu'au coeur de la forteresse et Ayae fronça les sourcils en voyant qu'il l'emmenait vers la partie prison des tunnels. Sans un mot, le chef de clan se stoppa devant une des cellules, où un homme était allongé, inconscient et Ayae demanda :

- Qui est-ce ? Pourquoi m'avez-vous menée ici ?  
- C'est l'homme qui a agressé Azami, hier soir.

Voyant la gouvernante écarquiller les yeux, Madara apprécia sa réaction, souhaitant surtout deviner comment Azami avait réagi et il murmura :

- Les gardes n'ont rien vu et je n'ai pas pu l'interroger encore.  
- Mais … Il .. Vous …  
- Ayato a demandé à me voir ce matin, il m'a avoué qu'Azami avait passé la nuit chez toi et qu'elle était traumatisée. Tu sais ce qu'il s'est passé ?  
- Elle m'a juste dit que vous l'aviez agressée.  
- Il utilisait une métamorphose, oui. Sûrement de cette façon qu'il a passé les gardes. Elle s'est annulée quand Azami l'a blessé et les gardes l'ont enfermé ici.

En partie rassurée, Ayae souffla un bon coup avant de relever les yeux vers le chef de clan en murmurant :

- Vous .. devriez la voir sur un terrain sécurisant pour elle.  
- Elle a été blessée ?  
- Non, elle n'a rien. Mais comme Ayato vous a dit, Azami est assez secouée.  
- Tu nous laisses ton chez toi ?  
- Bien sûr, Madara-sama. Je peux faire quelque chose ?  
- J'ai besoin de tes compétences pour interroger notre prisonnier.  
- À vos ordres.

La gouvernante hocha doucement la tête, se préparant à ce qu'elle allait faire.

Dans sa jeunesse, Ayae avait été une shinobi talentueuse mais après des blessures plutôt importantes, Kenji, le chef de clan précédent, avait décidé de la former dans les interrogatoires et la récolte d'informations, mais elle avait pris sa retraite quand elle était devenue veuve. Cependant, savoir qu'un inconnu était à l'origine de la frayeur de sa protégée était suffisant pour elle pour s'y remettre.

Madara, quant à lui, ressortit du souterrains avec lenteur, pensant à ce qu'il allait pouvoir dire à Azami pour essayer de la calmer mais la seule idée qui lui venait à l'esprit, c'était qu'il n'avait pas besoin d'un problème supplémentaire.

Sans toquer, il pénétra dans la maison de sa gouvernante, se déchaussa lentement et releva les yeux en entendant Azami gémir dans son sommeil alors, un peu inquiet pour elle, il se pressa de la rejoindre, se figea en voyant qu'elle était réveillée.

Immédiatement, la jeune femme se redressa, recula jusqu'au mur le plus proche, sa couverture en bouclier et ferma les yeux en tremblant, effrayée qu'il lui fasse à nouveau du mal mais Madara s'agenouilla près du futon et murmura, d'une voix douce :

- Azami, n'aie pas peur.  
- Pourquoi tu m'as fait ça !?  
- Je n'ai rien fait.  
- H-hier ..  
- Non, Azami. Ça n'était pas moi. Un ennemi a infiltré la forteresse en prenant mon apparence.

Doucement, la jeune femme rouvrit les yeux, l'inspecta un instant avant de murmurer :

- Pourquoi moi ?  
- Je ne sais pas. Pas encore mais Ayae est en train de l'interroger et elle obtiendra ses réponses.

L'air incertain, Azami expira lentement, le souffle tremblant et demanda :

- Alors .. ça n'était pas toi ? T-tu voulais pas me faire du mal ?  
- Non.  
- J-j'ai eu tellement peur …  
- Je sais.

Sans un mot supplémentaire, Madara lui tendit la main, sachant qu'il devait la laisser faire le premier pas pour qu'elle y aille à son rythme et après l'avoir examiné un long moment, la jeune femme s'approcha à quatre pattes, toucha d'abord le visage de Madara qui se laissa faire en la regardant dans le yeux et, le corps encore traversé de quelques frissons de peur, elle se glissa entre ses bras en murmurant :

- J'ai cru que t-tu voulais me tuer .. Que j'avais encore fait une bêtise ou …

Gêné par son apparente fragilité, Madara resta figé un instant avant de glisser les bras autour d'elle, pour lui rendre son étreinte, fourrer le nez dans ses cheveux en murmurant, la voix grave d'une certaine émotion :

- Tu es stupide.  
- Ça paraissait tellement réel !  
- Tu aurais dû sentir que ça n'était pas moi.  
- Ne me le reproche pas ! Et puis, tes sentinelles n'auraient pas dû l'arrêter avant qu'il puisse m'atteindre ?

Sachant qu'elle avait raison, Madara ne répondit pas et Azami ferma les yeux en murmurant :

- Pourquoi tu as mis autant de temps pour rentrer ?  
- J'avais besoin de m'aérer l'esprit.  
- T-tu as ...  
- Oui.  
- Tu as été blessé ?  
- Non.

Rassurée, la jeune femme redressa un peu la tête en agrippant la veste de Madara et murmura :

- Bon anniversaire.

Sans qu'il ne puisse le contrôler, un sourire sincère étira les lèvres de Madara tandis qu'il glissait une main douce dans les cheveux de la jeune femme en inspirant son parfum et il murmura, pour la taquiner :

- Tu dois me faire un cadeau, tu sais ?  
- Je sais. Et ça fait bien longtemps que je l'ai acheté. Mais tu devras attendre demain pour l'avoir.  
- Demain ? Pourquoi pas aujourd'hui ?  
- Parce que c'est comme ça.

Se sentant encore vulnérable, la jeune femme ne quitta pas les bras de Madara pendant plusieurs minutes, le laissant la tenir contre lui en douceur. Cette étreinte était agréable, dans le sens où Madara lui semblait aussi vulnérable qu'elle, sans parler de ce sentiment d'invincibilité qu'elle avait déjà ressentie à ses côtés, après qu'il se soit battu avec Taku, quinze ans plus tôt. Et c'était agréable de se sentir si bien, même si c'était lui. Même si c'était l'homme qu'elle haïssait depuis des années.

À cette pensée, elle se redressa lentement, remontant ses défenses au maximum et elle s'écarta de Madara en murmurant :

- J'aimerais rentrer, et me reposer.  
- Je t'accompagne.

La voyant hocher la tête, Madara se leva, retourna se chausser et demanda :

- Tu n'as pas de chaussures ? De veste ?  
- Non. Je n'ai pas pris le temps de les mettre, hier soir en fuyant. Je vais prendre les geta d'Ayae, ça ne posera pas problème.

Sans un mot, la jeune femme replia le futon de la gouvernante, la couverture avant d'aller se glisser dans ses sabots et elle sursauta en sentant Madara placer sa propre veste sur ses épaules un peu voutées. Gênée, Azami regarda par dessus son épaule tandis que Madara ajustait le vêtement sur elle, lui faisait enfiler les manches et elle le remercia doucement au moment où il ouvrit la porte.

En silence et avec une certaine distance, ils marchèrent lentement jusqu'à la maison du chef de clan.

Dès son arrivée au village, Madara avait senti que quelque chose s'était passé et en arrivant chez lui, il en avait eu la confirmation. La cuisine était dans un bazar pas possible, avec de la viande et de la sauce sur les tatamis, les murs, la cuisinière, sans parler d'une bonne tâche de sang, résultant de la blessure infligée à l'intrus par le coup de poêle d'Azami. Mais Tora, réveillé en urgence par un des gardes, était venu faire un rapport de situation au chef de clan, lui confirmant qu'Azami était en sécurité ce qui l'avait considérablement calmé.

Toute la nuit, il avait patienté que le prisonnier se réveille mais celui ci n'avait pas bougé dans sa cellule alors dès qu'il avait fait assez jour, Madara avait voulu s'assurer qu'Azami se portait bien.

Visiblement toujours choquée par son agression, Azami évita avec soin de regarder vers la cuisine avant de se précipiter à l'étage, la veste serrée sur elle même et Madara l'y suivit. Avant qu'elle ne puisse entrer dans sa chambre, l'Uchiha l'attrapa doucement par la taille, la fit entrer dans sa propre pièce en murmurant :

- Dors ici.  
- M-mais ….  
- Tu y seras en sécurité.

L'argument sincère quoiqu'un peu loufoque que Madara avançait sembla la convaincre parce qu'elle monta sur le lit d'un air gêné, se glissa entre les couvertures toute habillée et quand elle fut installée, Madara s'accroupit devant le lit pour la regarder dans les yeux, une main sur la sienne en murmurant :

- Je vais voir où en est Ayae.  
- Ne me laisse pas seule.  
- Personne ne viendra t'attaquer ici.  
- M-mais c'est ton anniversaire ! Et tu …  
- J'enverrais Ayae te réveiller pour la célébration.

Dérangée qu'il puisse lui clouer le bec aussi facilement, Azami soupira en se blottissant sur elle même et lui envoyant un regard froid mais Madara ne lui en tint pas rigueur. Il comprenait assez facilement qu'elle ait si peur d'être seule après ce qui s'était passé.

Voir Madara sortir de la chambre d'un air aussi déterminé glaça le sang de la jeune femme dans ses veines, et elle plaça les couvertures jusqu'au dessus de sa tête pour retrouver un peu de chaleur mais, en soit, c'était plutôt agréable.

Au moins, avec Madara, elle savait qu'elle comptait pour quelqu'un. La preuve, Hitomi ne lui avait pas rendu visite quand elle était malade.

Sachant qu'Ayae en aurait encore pour un peu de temps, Madara alla s'occuper l'esprit en nettoyant la cuisine, même si un de tatamis était totalement ruiné mais malheureusement, ça ne l'empêchait pas de penser à l'enfoiré qui avait osé lui faire du mal. Et il savait, il ne ferait bientôt plus partie de ce monde.

Quand la pièce fut totalement rangée, le chef de clan se rendit dans la salle d'interrogatoire, une pièce totalement équipée près des cellules, d'où s'élevaient des cris à réveiller un mort, sans parler des autres prisonniers totalement tétanisés dans leur cellule, et Madara pénétra dans la pièce sans un mot.

À priori, Ayae avait déjà coupé trois doigts à l'homme pour le faire parler, avait garrotté sa main pour éviter qu'il se vide de son sang et il y avait quelques dents par terre et quand la gouvernante releva les yeux d'un air désolé, Madara murmura :

- Bien, Ayae, rentre chez toi. Je m'occupe de ça.  
- Où est-elle ?  
- En sécurité. Je lui a dit que tu irais la chercher quand nous commencerons la célébration.  
- Bien sûr.

Après s'être lavée les mains dans une bassine d'eau, Ayae retrouva son air doux et bienveillant et quitta la pièce sans un mot tandis que Madara contournait le prisonnier pour prendre une chaise, s'asseoir en face de lui et murmurer :

- Connais-tu mon nom ?  
- U-Uchiha Madara.  
- Et connais tu le nom de la femme que tu as attaquée ?  
- Je sais qu'elle s'appelle Azami.  
- Bien. Qui t'a envoyé ? Les Senju ? Les Hyuga ?  
- Je ne parlerais pas.  
- Je vois.

En une fraction de seconde, l'homme se retrouva dans le tsukuyomi de Madara, un monde en négatif où tout ce qu'il pouvait imaginer se produisait. Sa cible était attachée à une roue, qui tournait lentement sur elle même.

L'homme regarda un instant autour de lui, visiblement terrorisé et Madara murmura :

- Qui t'a envoyé ?  
- J-je ne sais pas !

Un kunai se planta immédiatement dans son bras et après un cri de douleur inhumain, Madara soupira longuement :

- Je n'aime pas me répéter.  
- Je connais pas son nom ! I-il a payé cash et .. je crois qu'il a une maison de putes. Il m'a dit qu'il voulait retrouver une de ses filles !  
- Taku …

Une vague de haine traversa le corps de Madara, qui dut fermer les yeux un instant pour se retenir d'aller directement tuer cet enfoiré. Non, d'abord, il le dirait à Azami. Et après, si elle le lui demandait, il irait le tuer. C'était mieux comme ça, surtout qu'elle ne semblait pas lui reprocher d'avoir exterminé les Yotsuki. Au contraire, elle avait été plutôt expéditive sur le sujet et semblait s'être inquiétée pour lui.

- Pourquoi maintenant ? Ça fait plusieurs semaines qu'Azami est partie.  
- J'en sais rien !

Un nouveau kunai fendit l'air jusqu'au torse de l'homme qui cria :

- Les Senju ! L-Les Senju sont venus poser des questions … je crois .. Et j'ai été embauché.

Sans un mot, Madara annula l'illusion, sans lâcher l'homme du regard tandis que celui ci haletait sur sa chaise, enchainé avec soin et il releva les yeux, suppliant :

- P-pitié …

Après lui avoir lancé un dernier regard, Madara sortit de la pièce et marcha le long des couloirs jusqu'à son bureau, ignorant les cris de son prisonniers. Celui ci pouvait bien crever sur place qu'il s'en foutrait. Voyant Hikaku et Tora l'attendre, Madara décroisa les bras en s'installant sur son fauteuil et le premier demanda :

- Il a parlé ?  
- Oui.  
- Et .. ?  
- Je m'en occuperais. Plus tard. Des problèmes, pendant mon absence ?  
- Non. À part que votre compagne est tombée malade.  
- Malade ?  
- Un gros coup de froid oui, mais Gosuke s'est occupé d'elle. Elle a juste passé trois jours à l'infirmerie.  
- La célébration est prévue pour quelle heure ?  
- Seize heure, pour le coucher du soleil.  
- Bien. Ne me dérangez pas jusque là.

Les shinobis acquiescèrent lentement avant de se retirer et laisser Madara seul avec ses pensées.

Maintenant qu'il savait qui s'en était pris à Azami, il allait pouvoir la protéger un peu mieux et la première chose qu'il ferait serait d'envoyer un petit message à Taku, pour lui rappeler à qui il s'adressait. Et si ça n'était pas suffisant, il ferait le déplacement.

Mais, pour l'instant, il pensait à son anniversaire. Le clan lui offrait toujours une arme ou quelque chose du genre alors il n'avait pas à s'en faire pour ça mais le cadeau qu'Azami lui avait prévu l'intriguait. Elle n'avait rien voulu lui dire et la jeune femme avait même semblé gênée de lui avoir prévu quelque chose. Lui était déjà heureux qu'elle le lui souhaite et n'avait pas espéré qu'elle suivrait cette tradition mais une fois de plus, elle le surprenait. À sa façon.

Le seul point négatif était que cette année, Izuna ne serait pas là. Habituellement, les frères passaient la soirée à boire avec excès, jusqu'à en perdre le contrôle de leurs émotions et ça les avait souvent mené à des réactions assez comiques. Une nuit, ils avaient même dormi ensemble, bien que le réveil eut été amusant, étant donné qu'Izuna, habitué à dormir contre un mur, d'où la position de son lit, était tombé du lit, réveillant Madara sur le coup et les frères avaient eu un fou rire incontrôlable à cause de ça.

Un autre fois, Izuna avait payé une Geisha pour son frère, et il s'était avéré que celle ci n'était pas officiellement geisha mais avait des mœurs beaucoup plus légères et grâce à ça, Madara avait passé une très bonne nuit, même s'il n'avait pas eu le courage de monter dans sa chambre et s'était contenté de la bibliothèque.

Plus tard, Izuna lui avait avoué qu'il savait parfaitement que la jeune femme n'avait rien d'une geisha et qu'il voulait seulement faire plaisir à son frère. Et que lui même avait déjà profité des services de celle ci.

Au fond de lui même, Madara espérait que le présent qu'allait lui faire Azami serait assez important pour combler cette absence. Ça n'était pas bien élevé, de penser ce genre de choses, surtout qu'il lui en demandait déjà beaucoup en général mais .. s'il se mettait à penser à Izuna, il savait que la nuit serait longue.

Le temps passa rapidement pour lui, étant donné qu'après s'être un peu perdu dans ses pensées, il se laissa somnoler sur son fauteuil, tourné vers le feu mais quand Tora vint toquer à la porte du bureau, qu'il rouvrit les yeux d'un air fatigué, Madara soupira légèrement avant de dire :

- Deux minutes. Et dis à Ayae de s'occuper d'Azami.  
- Je crois qu'elle y est déjà.

En effet, voyant l'heure approcher, Ayae s'était dépêchée de rejoindre la maison du chef de clan et avait dû prendre sur elle pour entrer dans la chambre de Madara afin de réveiller Azami. Surtout en voyant celle ci dormir comme un loir, toujours cachée sous les couvertures de Madara.

Après l'avoir appelée plusieurs fois en vain, Ayae dut s'approcher du lit, secouer légèrement la jeune femme pour enfin la sortir du sommeil et un sourire tendre prit possession de ses lèvres quand Azami se redressa lentement, les cheveux dans tous les sens et l'air fatigué.

- Azami, levez vous. Nous devons rejoindre les autres.  
- Pour l'anniversaire de Madara ?  
- Oui. Je vous ai préparé votre plus beau kimono à la salle de bain et un brin de toilette ne vous ferait pas de mal.

La jeune femme acquiesça avant d'aller rapidement se laver et elle laissa Ayae l'aider à enfiler le kimono. Celui ci était bleu clair, dont les motifs représentait un paysage enneigé et le obi plus foncé lui donnait une silhouette très féminine.

Après les avoir séchés, Ayae attacha les cheveux d'Azami de sorte à ce qu'ils dégagent sa nuque, puis elle lui fit signe de se dépêcher. Alors, en essayant de ne pas trop glisser à cause de ses tabi sur les marches lustrées de l'escalier, Azami se hâta d'aller enfiler sa veste, ses geta et sortit de la maison en compagnie d'Ayae qui la tenait pas le bras d'un air solennel.

Sur le chemin, la gouvernante lui murmura :

- Ne paniquez pas si on vous demande de faire quelque chose.  
- Quelque chose ?  
- Madara vous l'a dit, aux yeux du clan, malgré les rumeurs, vous êtes sa .. petite amie officielle. Et cette place vous donne certaines obligations.  
- Du genre ?  
- Lui remettre vous même le cadeau du clan.  
- Mais j'y ai pas participé !  
- C'est une tradition, Azami.

Gênée, la jeune femme souffla un bon coup pour essayer de penser à autre chose et ensemble, elles se faufilèrent un chemin entre les dizaines de personnes déjà présentes, jusqu'à une petite estrade.

Azami, qui avait l'habitude des festivals et des célébrations trouva celle ci pour le moins très simpliste. Il n'y avait ni musique, ni jeux, rien. Juste le clan au complet, des dizaines de torches et une petite estrade sur laquelle les généraux de l'armée attendaient d'un air cérémonieux .

Voyant Hitomi s'approcher, Azami baissa les yeux et son amie murmura :

- Aza ! Ca fait des jours que tu viens plus au Katsudo.  
- J'étais malade.  
- Oh .. Je comprends mieux.

D'une façon assez naturelle, Azami croisa les bras pour éviter qu'Hitomi s'accroche à elle comme elle en avait l'habitude et le silence se fit. Madara traversa d'un air assez fermé la foule présente pour la célébration, en silence, il se rendit sur la scènette et se tourna vers le clan :

- Je remercie chacun d'entre vous de m'accepter une année supplémentaire en tant que chef, de placer votre vie entre mes mains. L'année qui vient de s'écouler a été difficile, pour chacun d'entre nous, certains ont perdu un père, d'autre un enfant, j'ai perdu mon frère. Mais je sais que le clan Uchiha n'a pas terminé d'avancer dans l'Histoire et il prouvera sa valeur au monde entier.

Une acclamation générale s'éleva du clan, tandis qu'Azami était impressionnée par autant d'enthousiasme alors que le discours de Madara avait été très simpliste et elle frissonna en voyant Hikaku et Tora fendre la foule, soulevant une malle aux allures assez lourde. Sans un mot, ils la posèrent près de Madara, sur la petite scène et Ayae murmura à l'oreille d'Azami :

- Vous devez aller ouvrir la malle pour lui.

La jeune femme aller protester mais Madara posa le regard sur elle, la réduisant au silence tandis que la gouvernante la poussait d'une main douce dans le dos pour l'aider à se lancer.

Alors, sous les regards inquisiteurs de plusieurs dizaines de personnes, Azami avança lentement dans le couloir laissé libre jusqu'à l'estrade, tandis que Madara la regardait faire, d'une main sur la hanche et elle y monta, acceptant volontiers la main qu'il lui tendait pour l'aider.

Là, le maudissant de ne pas la guider plus que ça, la jeune femme s'abaissa doucement pour ouvrir le loquet de la malle avant d'en relever l'ouverture et son regard mit quelques secondes à reconnaître les plaques rouges, identique à l'armure qu'Hashirama Senju avait porté plusieurs fois lors de ses interrogatoires.

Jetant un coup d'oeil à Madara, celui ci lui fit signe de la sortir alors, de mains tremblantes, elle attrapa lentement le plastron, se redressa et le chef de clan murmura qu'elle devait la lui mettre.

Le clan n'aurait-il pas pu choisir quelque chose de plus simple, cette année là, se demanda Azami. Comme une arme, ou un livre ! Mais pas une armure complète ! C'était bien sa veine, ça !

D'une façon mal assurée, Azami se plaça dans le dos de Madara, qui se laissait faire comme un pantin en la regardant par dessus son épaule. Sans un mot, elle sera la première boucle de cuir, en bas de son dos, avant de fermer celles qui entouraient ses épaules pour maintenir l'armure en place, puis elle attrapa la ceinture, où était attachées les protections pour ses cuisses et le bas de son ventre, qu'elle serra un peu pour être sûre qu'elle ne glisserait pas sur les hanches assez étroites de Madara, et elle termina par les épaulières tandis que le chef de clan se laissait toujours faire.

Bien qu'il ne le montrait pas, Madara se sentait bien. Pas pour le cadeau, même s'il savait que ce genre d'armure coutait une fortune et que le clan l'honorait en la lui offrant, mais l'air solennel et un peu impressionné avec lequel Azami l'équipait lui plaisait. Et il n'avait qu'une envie, la laisser lui mettre cette armure avant chaque bataille à laquelle il irait, juste pour revoir cette expression.

Quand la malle fut vide, et pour rendre hommage à son chef, le clan entier posa un genoux à terre et quand Azami voulut imiter le geste, Madara lui indiqua que non, d'un signe de tête, s'approcha doucement d'elle en glissant les mains sur ses joues et il l'embrassa tendrement sur le front tandis qu'Azami écarquillait les yeux.

Pourquoi faisait-il ça ? Devant tout le monde, surtout ! Et pourquoi son coeur battait-il aussi fort ?

La réponse était simple. Madara voulait confirmer la place de la jeune femme, ou plutôt, celle qu'il avait insinué qu'elle occuperait, afin d'arrêter les rumeurs, et éviter qu'elle se retrouve dans le même genre de situation qu'avec Ayato. Si ça recommençait, il ne le supporterait pas.

Quand il s'écarta d'elle, les joues rouges d'Azami ne lui échappèrent pas et il lui adressa un sourire arrogant, promettant sûrement des railleries plus tard avant de lui faire signe de rejoindre Ayae, ce que la jeune femme fit d'un pas un peu raide.

- Je remercie le clan pour ce cadeau et je l'honorerai à chaque bataille.

Quelques applaudissements plus tard, Madara fit un peu d'humour à propos du fait qu'il faisait assez froid et que tout le monde ferait mieux d'aller se mettre au chaud et, attrapant la malle à présent vide sous un bras, il partit d'un pas décidé vers sa maison, récupérant au passage une Azami franchement gênée.

Quand ils furent hors de portée d'oreilles indiscrètes, Madara grogna, amusé :

- Je ne savais pas que tu savais mettre des armures.  
- Hashirama a enlevé une fois la sienne devant moi pendant qu'il essayait de me faire parler. J'étais fascinée.  
- Et c'est le froid qui rend tes joues aussi rouges ?  
- O-oui. Quoi d'autre ?

Il lui jeta un coup d'oeil malicieux et le rougissement d'Azami augmenta un peu tandis qu'elle se détournait en lui donnant un petit coup sur l'épaule, oubliant presque qu'il portait une armure.

Une fois au chaud, Madara enleva l'armure d'un air agacé en grognant qu'il allait devoir en graisser les liens de serrage, beaucoup trop raides pour le moment, la rangea dans la malle qu'il alla placer dans sa chambre avant d'aller se mettre à la cuisine parce qu'il avait parfaitement remarqué qu'Azami n'y mettrait sûrement pas les pieds ce soir là, et Ayae savait qu'il préférait passer le soir de son anniversaire avec ses proches. Mais il se contenta de réchauffer un peu de soupe, du riz, ne voulant pas y passer trois heures et rapporta tout le repas sur un plateau, en plus d'une petite cruche de saké.

Ils commencèrent à manger en silence, jusqu'à ce qu'Azami demande :

- Madara ?  
- Oui ?  
- Tu as tué des innocents ?

La question fit relever les yeux de Madara, tandis qu'Azami évitait son regard avec soin et il murmura :

- Non. Et je ne l'ai jamais fait.  
- J'aimerais .. que tu continues.  
- Tu n'as pas besoin de me le demander.

Le coeur déjà plus léger, la jeune femme acquiesça avec un sourire et Madara préféra mettre les informations qu'il avaient obtenues de côté. Il ne voulait pas la tourmenter en lui disait que Taku en avait après elle depuis le tout début.

Pas quand elle lui offrait un sourire aussi innocent.


	24. Chapter 24

**Kisous** : Oui, le baiser sur le front était adorable :x

**Xim**: En meme temps, tu vois les gardes demander à Madara s'il est bien Madara ? Non, à leur place, j'aurais trop peur :p

**Miss** : Doucement mais sûrement ! :p

**Fuyuki417** : Ah, le cadeau d'Azami ! Une grande aventure ! :p

**Angel** : Presque en retard ! Alala, c'est plus ce que c'était, les lecteurs habituels :p Il s'en fout, Taku, des shinobis tués. Il ne les paye pas pour vivre mais pour ramener Azami ! Les Senju ne sont pas directement impliqués. C'est juste que quand ils avaient attrapé Azami, ils sont allés demander des infos ^^ Il ne faut pas sous estimer le coup de poêle ! T'as jamais regardé _Raiponce_ ? :p

* * *

La bonne humeur qu'Azami ressentit, quand elle se réveilla le lendemain, était indescriptible. La veille n'était rien comparé à la journée qui l'attendait. D'ailleurs, à part un peu boire en l'hommage d'Izuna avec Madara, il ne s'était presque rien passé et le chef de clan était rapidement allé se coucher tandis qu'elle avait profité de son trop plein d'énergie pour faire aller lire un peu.

Ce qu'elle ne savait pas, c'était que Madara avait détesté qu'elle ne lui change pas les idées plus que ça.

Mais, tandis qu'elle s'habillait d'un kimono informel mais chaud, Azami chantonnait un air léger. Elle espérait vraiment que son cadeau allait plaire à Madara, qu'il ne ferait pas de difficulté. Et après s'être préparée à affronter la neige qui tombait légèrement sur le village, la jeune femme se rendit d'un pas pressé au souterrain, ignorant que toutes les personnes qu'elle croisait s'inclinaient devant elle.

Avec enthousiasme, elle toqua à la porte de Madara qui répondit tout de suite en lui indiquant d'entrer. Poussant timidement la porte, Azami lui sourit et jeta un coup d'oeil incertain vers Hikaku et Tora avant de murmurer :

- Je suis désolée, je vais vous faire travailler un peu plus aujourd'hui. Madara, viens.  
- Où ça ?  
- Ne t'ai-je pas prévenu que tu aurais ton cadeau aujourd'hui ? Prends un peu d'argent, je t'attends dehors le temps que tu t'arranges avec ces jeunes hommes. Nous ne reviendrons que demain dans la matinée.

Avant que Madara ait le temps de répondre, afin de ne pas affronter un refus, la jeune femme referma la porte et alla, comme elle le lui avait dit, l'attendre devant les doubles portes, se frottant les mains pour les réchauffer un peu.

Quand le chef de clan apparut près d'elle, Azami sourit légèrement et demanda :

- Tu es prêt ?  
- J'aimerais savoir où tu m'emmènes.  
- Ton clan survivra sans toi pendant vingt quatre heures, non ?  
- Oui.  
- Alors la destination n'a aucune importance. Pouvons-nous nous mettre en route ? Nous sommes attendus.

Ne comprenant pas ce qu'Azami pouvait lui avoir préparé, Madara acquiesça d'un léger signe de tête et elle l'entraina vers la sortie du bastion avant de prendre la direction de Nishio.

La jeune femme était heureuse de voir qu'il la suivait sans poser de question et elle se retenait tout juste de le prendre par le bras et le taquiner sur l'endroit où ils se rendaient. Mais Madara semblait de bonne humeur, de toutes façons, et son expression quoiqu'un peu impassible ne laissait place à aucun malaise.

En arrivant au village, Madara regarda autour de lui d'un air curieux, essayant de deviner ce que la jeune femme avait bien pu lui prévoir mais il retint un sourire en la voyant le mener vers un des onsens. D'ailleurs, Azami n'eut même pas besoin de se présenter à l'accueil qu'on les menait déjà à leur chambre où du thé chaud les attendait.

Une fois déchaussés et leurs vestes accrochées au porte manteau, Azami se tourna d'un air incertain vers Madara qui se contenta d'aller servir le thé. Ils burent une tasse en silence, les jambes au chaud sous la couverture du kotatsu et, la jeune femme ne le supportant plus vraiment, elle se racla la gorge en disant :

- Nous aurons un repas gastronomique servi ici à midi, le petit bain réservé durant deux heures cet après midi et une surprise relaxation juste après.  
- Je vois que tu as tout prévu.  
- Ça .. te plait ? J'ai pensé que te détendre un peu te ferait du bien.

Ne souhaitant pas vraiment lui répondre, dérangé qu'elle puisse lire ses besoins aussi facilement, Madara regarda un instant autour avant de demander :

- Tu crois que nous avons des yukatabira ?  
- Oui ! On m'avait dit qu'il serait placés dans la chambre.

Sans attendre, la jeune femme se redressa pour rejoindre la seconde pièce de leur habitation et sourit en voyant les deux kimonos pliés sur les tatamis, ainsi qu'un grand futon prêt à être utilisé. En réalisant ce qu'elle venait de voir, Azami se sentit pâlir et murmura :

- Oh oh …  
- Quoi ?  
- Ils n'ont mis qu'un futon. J'en avais demandé deux mais …  
- Ca t'avait dérangé de dormir avec moi ?  
- N-non mais …  
- Alors je ne vois pas où est le problème.

La jeune femme sursauta en sentant Madara passer à côté d'elle et il attrapa d'une main nonchalante le kimono lui étant destiné, le déplia d'un coup de main et commença à se déshabiller sans montrer la moindre pudeur, sous le regard impassible de la jeune femme. Quand il sentit qu'elle l'observait, il croisa son regard, indifférent et demanda :

- Tu ne te changes pas ?  
- J'admirais juste la vue.  
- Elle te plait ?  
- Assez. Tu te souviens ? Quand on était gosse, je t'avais dit que tu n'étais pas comme les gens de Samohara. Je ne peux que le confirmer.  
- Ça n'est pas la première fois que tu me vois nu.  
- Non, mais c'est la première fois que je me permets de regarder.

Un sourire charmé glissa un instant sur les lèvres de Madara alors qu'il nouait son obi et après avoir dégagé ses cheveux de sous le tissu, il la regarda en croisant les bras. Pas plus gênée que ça, la jeune femme se changea à son tour, avant de lui jeter un coup d'oeil amusé et retourner à table pour finir sa tasse de thé tandis que Madara demandait, voulant s'assurer qu'il n'y aurait pas de problème :

- Tu n'as aucun regret par rapport aux Yotsuki, n'est ce pas ?  
- Non.

Reprenant sa place, Madara s'accouda à la table d'un air ennuyé et murmura :

- J'ai fait parler ton agresseur.  
- Tu as trouvé qui l'a envoyé ?  
- Ce cher Taku …

Devant le silence d'Azami, Madara lui jeta un léger coup d'oeil et demanda :

- Tu veux que je m'occupe de lui aussi ?  
- Non.  
- Non ?  
- Pas de la même façon qu'avec les Yotsuki, en tous cas.  
- C'est à dire ?  
- Je veux le voir mourir.  
- Tu es sûre de le supporter ?  
- Tu me sous-estimes, Madara.  
- Loin de là. Tu aurais dû réagir avec plus de discernement face à la métamorphose, surtout que tu connais la technique et que tu sais l'exécuter.  
- Apprends moi à reconnaître les vrais des faux, dans ce cas.  
- Le plus simple serait que l'on passe du temps ensemble, que tu t'habitues à ma signature de chakra et que tu saches la reconnaître.  
- Du .. temps ensemble ?  
- Beaucoup de temps.

Surprise qu'il le propose, Azami releva un regard curieux vers lui, qu'il soutint sans ciller.

Bien sûr, ça n'était pas la seule solution. Ni la plus rapide, ni la plus facile, mais c'était celle qui plaisait le plus à Madara, et elle n'en saurait rien, de toutes façons. Il ne mentait pas, c'était juste .. une omission.

Ne voyant pas d'autre chose à faire, Azami acquiesça doucement et demanda :

- Je suppose que nous commençons aujourd'hui ..  
- Cette journée .. détente sera un bon début. J'envoie souvent des patrouilles à Nishio et il n'y a que des civils alors je peux ne pas cacher ma signature sans éveiller les soupçons.  
- Et quand on sera au bastion ?  
- Tu pourrais passer quelques heures par jour au bureau pour recopier les parchemins les moins sensibles.  
- Je vais y réfléchir.  
- C'est pour ta sécurité.  
- Je sais, oui. Mais imagine, je détecte un henge, je fais quoi ? Je ne sais pas me défendre.  
- Je ne t'apprendrais pas à te battre, mais tu as une meilleure défense que tu ne le penses.  
- Mh ?  
- À ton avis, pourquoi je ne t'ai pas tué alors que j'en ai eu plusieurs fois l'occasion _et_ l'envie ?

Abasourdie, Azami le dévisagea avec intensité mais Madara se détourna en entendant toquer à la porte.

Leur repas gastronomique fut mis en place entre eux, dans un silence presque morbide tandis que la jeune femme tentait de trouver une réponse valable à la question que Madara venait de lui poser, en vain mais quand les serveurs furent repartis, Madara murmura :

- Sers toi, tant que c'est chaud.

En silence, la jeune femme remplit son assiette avec appétit et servit du saké à Madara avant de murmurer :

- Je n'ai jamais eu de kotatsu.  
- Mes parents en avaient un, quand j'étais enfant. Avec Izuna, nous dormions dessous durant tout l'hiver.  
- Ça te dérange si j'y fait une petite sieste avant qu'on aille aux bains ? Je me sens encore fatiguée à cause de ma fièvre.  
- Pourquoi Gosuke ne t'a-t-il pas soignée directement ?  
- Il a dit que ça aiderait mon corps à se protéger de futures maladies. Qu'à cause de ma tuberculose, il s'était très affaibli.

Ils commencèrent tous deux à manger et Azami demanda :

- Tes parents, ils sont devenus quoi ?  
- Tombés au combat, il y a des années.  
- Oh, je suis désolée.  
- Ça n'est rien. Ça a été plus difficile pour Izuna que pour eux.  
- Je suppose que je ne suis pas vraiment à la hauteur par rapport à ce qu'il te réservait, pour tes anniversaires …  
- On .. buvait beaucoup, surtout. Et on était très complices.  
- Je suis désolée de ne pas …  
- Ne te compare pas à lui, Azami. Tu as trouvé quelque chose d'agréable.

Le ton léger de Madara fit sourire la jeune femme qui sembla même rougir avant de demander :

- As-tu une fois regretté être venu me chercher à Samohara ?  
- Plusieurs fois, oui. Et tu n'as pas rendu les choses simples.  
- Je te détestais.  
- Ça n'est plus le cas ?

Après un soupire, Azami s'accouda à la table, posa la tête dans une de ses mains et releva les yeux en disant :

- Si. Pour certaines choses. Mais .. des fois, je me dis que c'est normal que tu aies changé et qu'on ne s'entend plus aussi bien que quand on avait dix ans. On est devenus très différents.  
- On l'était déjà, à l'époque.  
- Mais on était jeune et ça change beaucoup de choses.  
- Et pourtant, on arrive à trouver des terrains d'entente. C'est qu'on ne doit pas être si différent que ça. Je suis même certain que je ne pourrais jamais en faire de même avec Hashirama, pourtant j'ai plus de points communs avec lui qu'avec toi.

Les joues roses, Azami se détourna en murmurant :

- Peut-on arrêter de parler de lui ? Je te rappelle qu'il m'a gardée captive pendant des jours.  
- Veux-tu que je te débarrasse de lui ?  
- En es-tu seulement capable ?  
- Si tu me le demandes …

Le ton joueur de Madara fit sourire la jeune femme qui termina son repas en silence, tandis que le chef de clan se sentait bien là, avec elle. Et leur conversation était agréable.

Après avoir débarrassé le kotatsu et placé le plateau devant la porte de la chambre pour ne pas être dérangée, Azami s'installa timidement sous les couvertures à côté de Madara, n'appréciant pas être dos à la porte et alors qu'elle se repliait un peu sur elle même, il murmura :

- Ne panique pas si tu ne me vois pas à ton réveil.  
- Tu vas partir ?  
- Marcher un peu. Je te réveille dans une petite heure.  
- Parfait.

Discrètement, Madara observa la jeune femme en train de s'endormir, bercée par la chaleur douce qui régnait sous les couvertures, puis, après avoir caressé sa joue avec douceur, il se leva et sortit de la chambre, ignorant le froid mordant de l'atmosphère.

Cette matinée avec Azami avait été agréable mais il pensait surtout au fait qu'elle leur avait payé une journée détente et que c'était clairement une activité de couple, habituellement, même si elle ne s'en doutait sûrement pas. La jeune femme avait été très innocente dans sa façon de l'emmener, et même quand elle avait parlé de voir Taku mourir, son regard n'avait pas changé. Elle ne s'était pas forcée ni torturé l'esprit et elle savait ce qu'elle voulait, ce qui lui plaisait, dans un sens. Beaucoup de femmes, surtout des civils, auraient paniqué à l'idée de souhaiter la mort de quelqu'un.

Surtout qu'elle lui avait dit qu'elle ne gardait aucun regret par rapport aux Yotsuki malgré sa réaction quand il avait quitté le village. Sur le moment, elle avait sûrement angoissé à l'idée d'être le commanditaire d'une boucherie pareille mais il voyait parfaitement dans son regard acier qu'elle n'avait pas menti en lui disant que non, elle ne regrettait pas.

Quant au fait de l'habituer à sa signature de chakra, à la reconnaître, c'était un peu un prétexte pour passer du temps avec elle. Un shinobi doué pourrait facilement imiter sa signature de chakra mais si elle faisait des efforts, elle pourrait un jour réussir à sentir les différences subtiles entre deux personnes. Peut être.

Une bonne heure après être sorti de la chambre, il la rejoignit pour s'installer près d'elle, tandis qu'Azami dormait assez légèrement mais il n'avait pas fait assez de bruit pour la réveiller. Et pour une fois qu'elle ne semblait pas faire de cauchemar, il aurait préféré la laisser dormir un peu plus mais l'idée d'aller se baigner dans une source chaude, avec elle, était beaucoup plus appâtant.

La jeune femme mit deux bonnes minutes à se réveiller, en se frottant les yeux longuement mais quand elle se redressa, un sourire aux lèvres, elle murmura :

- Je veux un kotatsu à la maison.  
- Si j'en achète un, je dormirais toutes les nuits dessous.  
- Et alors ?  
- Tu me supporterais ?  
- Je le fais déjà.

Amusé par sa réplique, Madara leva les yeux au ciel et lui fit signe de se lever. Azami préféra s'étirer un moment d'abord avant de se remettre sur ses pieds et sortir de la chambre avec Madara.

D'un pas lent et en silence, ils rejoignirent l'accueil où une des hôtesse les entraina vers leur bain privé et après s'être lavés chacun de leur côté, ils se rejoignirent dans la source brûlante.

Ou plutôt, Madara y entra avec délectation, ses cheveux retenus au dessus de sa nuque par une sorte de noeud afin qu'ils ne salissent pas l'eau thermale tandis qu'Azami, entourée d'une serviette blanche, mit plusieurs secondes à y entrer sous le regard de l'autre. Mais une fois dans l'eau, elle ferma un instant les yeux, comme pour essayer de se calmer avant d'aller s'asseoir en face de Madara, la nuque posée contre un des galets qui entouraient le bassin et les paupières closes.

Le bassin en lui même n'était pas très grand, et en tendant les jambes, Madara pourrait facilement atteindre le banc en face du sien, mais son avantage principal fut qu'il était en plein air et que la différence de température entre l'air ambiant et l'eau était saisissante. Mais le paysage valait le coup d'oeil. Via des bambous assez espacés, ils pouvaient voir la vallée au complet, recouverte de neige et les montagnes, un peu plus loin.

- Azami.  
- Mh ?  
- Ne ferme pas les yeux devant une vue pareille.  
- Mh.

L'air bienheureuse, elle les rouvrit, regarda un instant le dos de Madara qui s'était accoudé au bord du bassin pour profiter du paysage et quand elle s'approcha de lui, s'agenouillant sur le banc pour trouver une position confortable, Madara murmura :

- Tout ça m'appartient.  
- Quand tu as dit que tu me donnerait le monde, tu le pensais ?

Se détournant pour poser les yeux sur la jeune femme, Madara cligna lentement et murmura :

- Oui.  
- Quand je te demanderais de me donner la tête de Taku, tu accepteras que je te regarde faire ?  
- Oui.  
- Et si un jour, je te demande de me laisser partir, tu le feras ?  
- Non. Pas après l'échec que tu as vécu avec les Senju.  
- Mais si je fais attention …  
- Je ne comprends pas, Azami. Que faudrait-il que je te donne de plus pour que tu aies envie de rester à la forteresse ?

Devant le silence de la jeune femme, Madara tourna à nouveau les yeux vers l'extérieur, écarlates, cette fois ci et il murmura :

- Profitons de cette journée. Je ne veux pas avoir à me prendre la tête. Pas aujourd'hui.  
- Ça me fait peur.  
- Quoi ?  
- Que tu puisses m'abandonner une nouvelle fois. Alors je préfère partir avant que ça arrive.

Après un soupire pour essayer de se calmer, Madara tourna le visage vers elle, la tête basse et posa doucement les lèvres sur l'épaule de la jeune femme tandis qu'elle frissonnait de la tête aux pieds.

- Tu n'as pas à avoir peur de ça. Ça n'arrivera plus.

Ne sachant pas comment réagir à cette déclaration, Azami eut un léger sourire et elle posa la tête sur ses bras, pour profiter de la vue, comme Madara le lui avait conseillé tandis qu'il se redressait en murmurant, pour changer de sujet :

- Pourquoi tu avais peur d'entrer dans le bassin ?  
- J'avais un .. client qui ne me rencontrait que dans les sources chaudes. Il a essayé de me noyer, une fois.  
- N'avais-tu que des clients de ce genre ?  
- Oh non, certains étaient très gentils et ne cherchaient qu'un peu de compagnie.

La jeune femme sourit, avant de jeter un coup d'oeil à Madara en disant :

- Ne crois pas que j'appréciais faire ça.  
- Je ne le crois pas.  
- Ah ?  
- Je te cerne sûrement mieux que ce que tu penses.  
- J'aimerais bien voir ça.  
- Pas aujourd'hui.

Impassible, Madara se réinstalla jusqu'à avoir de l'eau chaude au niveau du menton en fermant les yeux de bien être tandis qu'Azami l'observait un instant avant d'en faire de même, en restant à côté de lui.

Rester dans cette position, les yeux fermés lui donnait l'impression de flotter dans l'eau chaude. Mais, ce que lui avait dit Madara revenait sans cesse dans son esprit. Comment pouvait-il avoir l'arrogance de dire qu'il la connaissait ? Comme s'il pouvait cerner une personne aussi facilement.

Et surtout, il lui avait dit qu'il ne l'abandonnerait plus. Était-elle condamnée à passer sa vie à ses côtés ? En lui jetant un coup d'oeil, Azami sourit en se disant que ça ne serait pas si mal, physiquement. Mais était-il seulement possible qu'ils s'entendent d'une manière plus importante que ça ? La jeune femme pensait déjà qu'ils étaient arrivés à leur limite. Ou en tous cas, la limite possible par rapport à ce qui avait pu se passer.

Après tout, il ne lui avait toujours pas demandé pardon, et ça l'empêchait de lui faire confiance.

Ils passèrent deux heures dans la sources, en silence, à profiter des bienfaits de l'eau thermale et de la douceur de sa chaleur. Madara avait senti ses muscles de détendre, ce qui n'arrivait pas souvent et il se sentait bien. En paix avec lui même, bien qu'il aurait apprécié la présence d'Izuna.

Quand une des hôtesses vint les prévenir que la suite de leurs soins était prête, le chef de clan interrogea son amie du regard mais celle ci se contenta de sourire, se dépêcher de sortir du bain en s'entourant de sa serviette et lui faire signe de d'aller dans les vestiaires.

Là, ils se rhabillèrent, chacun de leur côté et l'hôtesse les mena vers une pièce qui sentait bon le jasmin où deux masseuses les attendaient. Azami s'installa sur une des tables sans attendre, son kimono rapidement à terre, mais voyant que Madara était beaucoup plus réticent, elle se redressa en demandant :

- Un problème ?  
- Je ne tourne pas le dos à des inconnus.

Son regard écarlate et froid passa d'une des jeunes femmes à l'autre, d'une manière suspecte tandis que les pauvres masseuses semblaient trembler et Azami murmura :

- Et si je te le fais, ce massage ?

Sans un mot, Madara prit place dans un fauteuil confortable, en face d'Azami qui lui sourit en murmurant :

- Je ne pensais pas que ça te poserait un problème.  
- Tu aurais dû t'en douter.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel et tandis qu'une des masseuses repartait d'un air déçu, la seconde s'approchait d'Azami en demandant :

- Puis-je commencer ?  
- Oui, allez-y.

Après avoir glissé quelques gouttes d'huiles essentielles sur le dos de sa cliente, la masseuse entreprit de commencer son travail, appliquée et elle demanda :

- Comment avez-vous trouvé notre bain nuptial ?

Les joues d'Azami virèrent au rouge, presque à l'écarlate en voyant le regard intéressé de Madara et elle murmura qu'il était parfait avant de fermer les yeux de honte. Elle le savait, ça, elle en entendrait parler longtemps. Cependant, le massage de la jeune femme la détendit rapidement, et elle en oublia le regard de Madara sur elle.

Le chef de clan, de son côté, se demanda vaguement combien Azami avait pu dépenser pour tout ça mais au final, ça n'était pas si grave. C'était un beau cadeau d'anniversaire, même si elle en profitait bien aussi de son côté, mais il ne l'aurait pas accepté si elle n'était pas restée avec lui, étant donné qu'il avait mieux à faire que passer une journée dans un onsen. Mais la passer en compagnie d'Azami passait au dessus du reste.

Alors, il en vint à se demander si ce qu'il avait dit au Yotsuki, avant de le tuer, était vrai. Il en avait douté pendant un long moment, persuadé que la haine lui avait fait perdre l'esprit mais quand il posait les yeux sur Azami, qu'il sentait son coeur palpiter légèrement, il n'y avait plus de doute pour lui. Ça n'était pas de l'amour. Ça ne pouvait pas en être parce qu'il savait qu'il était tombé amoureux, une fois, durant son adolescence et que ça ne ressemblait en rien à ce qu'il ressentait en cet instant. À l'époque, il s'était senti vulnérable, exposé et était mal à l'aise dès qu'il voyait la cible de ses sentiments.

Mais là, quand il se trouvait avec Azami, même quand ils ne parlaient pas, qu'ils ne faisaient que manger en silence, il se sentait plus fort. Parce qu'il l'avait à ses côtés après tant d'années, qu'elle s'ouvrait petit à petit à lui. Et plus que son clan, plus que ses rêves de paix ou ses ambitions personnelles, elle lui donnait l'envie de se battre. Et c'était un sentiment étrange.

Et il rêvait qu'un jour, elle arrête de se battre et de se défendre pour des raisons futiles. Il rêvait qu'elle l'accepte.

Remarquant que la masseuse sortait de la pièce sans un mot tandis qu'Azami se redressait pour remettre son kimono, Madara sortit de ses pensés, comme réveillé d'un rêvé éveillé et demanda :

- Déjà ?  
- Ça fait une bonne demie heure qu'elle y est, tu sais ? Allez, à poil et monte sur cette table.

Le sourire arrogant que Madara lui servit déclencha chez Azami un sourire malicieux et quand il fut en place, une serviette sur les fesses, elle s'approcha de lui en demandant :

- Tu t'es déjà fait masser ?  
- Pas le dos non.  
- Oh, je suis sûre que tu as beaucoup d'expérience dans d'autre types de massages ..  
- Tu n'as pas idée.  
- Ne joue pas à ça, Madara. Pas avec moi, tu risques de perdre …

Avant qu'il ne puisse répliquer, Azami plaça les cheveux de l'autre sur le côté, pour ne pas les salir avant de faire couler un peu d'huile le long de son dos et y poser les mains avec délicatesse. Elle, n'avait pas d'expérience dans ce genre de massage et elle ne voulait vraiment pas lui faire mal mais quand elle posa les mains sur le dos de Madara, qu'elle le sentit frissonner légèrement, elle se dit que ça serait plus simple que ce qu'elle avait imaginé.

En douceur, elle commença par éparpiller l'huile sur toute la surface de son dos avant de commencer le massage en lui même, d'abord les épaules, puis en descendant lentement vers ses fesses.

Madara pensait moins au massage qu'au fait que c'était Azami qui était en train de le lui faire et, sans vraiment de surprise, après quelques minutes, il sentit son bas ventre commencer à faire des siennes, et heureusement qu'il était sur le ventre, sinon, aucun vêtement n'aurait pu cacher sa réaction.

Le massage en lui même n'était pas spécialement érotique mais parfois, il la sentait se pencher vers lui, son kimono caresser sa peau d'une façon légère, ses mains frôler le bas de son dos et c'était assez suggestif pour déclencher ce genre de réaction.

Cependant, en l'entendant lui murmurer de se tourner, Madara releva la tête pour la regarder par dessus son épaule et il murmura :

- Pourquoi ?  
- Pendant qu'on est là et qu'on ne nous dérange pas, autant profiter, non ?

Les pensées un peu altérées par son état, Madara pensa qu'elle avait remarqué, d'une façon ou d'une autre, son état, qu'elle voulait peut être en faire quelque chose mais, après avoir légèrement secoué la tête alors qu'elle lui tournait le dos pour aller récupérer un peu d'huile, il soupira légèrement en se disant qu'elle n'avait sûrement rien vu.

Alors, avec précautions, il s'installa sur le dos, s'assura qu'elle ne verrait rien et Azami revint avec un petit récipient plein d'un liquide huileux.

Sans attendre, elle s'en imbiba les mains, avant de reprendre son massage, sur le torse de Madara, cette fois, et après quelques secondes, elle murmura, incertaine :

- Tu me dis si je ne suis pas très bonne …

Madara acquiesça en fermant les yeux et Azami en profita pour jeter un coup d'oeil vers les hanches de son cobaye et confirmer que oui, il était en érection et que ça lui faisait franchement peur.

Que pourrait-elle faire s'il réagissait comme la dernière fois ? Elle n'avait pas la force pour le repousser, elle l'avait facilement vu, la dernière fois et bien qu'il lui ai dit qu'il ne ferait plus rien dans ce domaine, rien qu'elle ne voudrait pas, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que ses promesses n'étaient pas les choses les plus fiables au monde. Qu'il pouvait les briser à n'importe quel moment et que s'il le voulait, il pourrait bien la prendre, là, sur cette table et qu'elle ne pourrait rien faire pour l'en empêcher.


	25. Chapter 25

150 reviews grâce à Angel ! Youhou ! :)

**Kisous** : Léger malaise mais qui passera !

**Miss** : Madara n'est pas bête, c'est un homme ! :)

**Fuyuki417** : On verra si ton intuition est bonne ;)

**Angel** : Mais non, il n'est pas amoureux ! Ne doute pas de sa parole ! :p Repense au titre de l'histoire ! Je ne sais pas si la mort de Taku sera plus spectaculaire, mais ... En tous cas, Azami sera présente ^^

* * *

Sentant Azami s'arrêter, le chef de clan rouvrit les yeux pour l'observer un instant et en la voyant au bord des larmes, il se redressa pour s'asseoir sur la table en demandant :

- Un problème ?  
- N-non, j'ai juste terminé.

Le mensonge ne passa pas du tout mais Madara, préférant qu'elle se calme avant de la faire parler, se leva en acquiesçant, enfila son kimono en lui tournant le dos et ils retournèrent dans la chambre où un bon thé les attendait à nouveau, accompagné de gâteaux sucrés.  
Ils burent une tasse chacun en silence, puis Madara demanda :

- Tu veux aller te promener dans le village ?  
- Dans cette tenue ?  
- Avec ta veste oui. On est en journée détente, non ?

La jeune femme acquiesça, un peu distante et Madara se leva pour lui donner son haori, enfiler la sienne et ils se glissèrent dans leurs chaussures avant de sortir de l'auberge et marcher en direction du village, étant donné que le onsen était en bout de rue.

Après quelques mètres, Azami, pas rassurée, glissa une main à l'intérieur du coude de Madara qui avait lui, les mains dans les poches et elle murmura, d'une voix douce :

- Les gens vont halluciner en te voyant en kimono.  
- Pourquoi ? Je fais si stupide que ça ?  
- Non. Mais ça change de tes tenues habituelles. Et de l'armure ! Tu fais beaucoup moins viril comme ça !  
- Ils seront plus intrigués de voir une femme à mon bras que par ma tenue.

Azami leva les yeux au ciel mais ne le lâcha pas pour autant et ils arrivèrent sur le marché.

La jeune femme était angoissée à l'idée que Taku ait envoyé plus qu'un shinobi à sa rechercher mais elle savait que si elle se montrait proche de Madara, si elle ne le quittait pas d'une semelle, personne n'oserait lui faire du mal, même si son malaise par rapport à la réaction de Madara pendant le massage était toujours présent. Elle ne comprenait pas que quelque chose s'aussi innocent puisse lui faire un effet pareil.

Discrètement, mais pas assez pour qu'Azami ne le remarque pas, les gens se retournaient à leur passage. Comme l'avait annoncé Madara, leur couple était bien plus intrigant que leur tenue, sans parler du fait que l'information comme quoi ils avaient réservé le bain nuptial avec tout ce qui allait avec ne tarderait pas à se propager dans tout le territoire des Uchiha.

Et le chef de clan se montrait enfin avec une femme. Une inconnue, mais une femme quand même, ce qui était une première. Ils échangeaient des regards qu'eux seuls pouvaient comprendre en ralentissant devant certains établis, la jeune femme souriait légèrement, timidement tandis que Madara était fidèle à sa réputation, impassible mais la façon dont il la regardait était plutôt équivoque.

En arrivant près du vendeur de fruits et légumes qui lui avait donné sa pomme, Azami tira un peu sur le bras de Madara pour aller saluer l'homme qui tenait le commerce et celui ci lui sourit largement en demandant :

- Oh, je vous reconnais ! Comment était cette pomme ?  
- Très bonne ! Je viendrais sûrement en acheter quand ça sera de nouveau la saison.  
- Avec plaisir.

Après un nouveau sourire, Azami entraina Madara vers la petite auberge où elle s'était arrêtée avec Ayato, fit signe à Takeru de les servir tout en dirigeant son ami vers la table du fond, près de la cheminée et une fois installés, Madara murmura :

- Tu te comportes comme une maitresse de clan.  
- Et c'est mal ? Enfin .. Je suis juste naturelle ..

Madara ne répondit pas en voyant le tenancier s'approcher d'eux pour les servir et dire :

- Uchiha-dono, c'est un honneur pour moi.  
- Remerciez ma compagne.

Takeru inclina légèrement la tête devant Azami qui, les joues rouges sourit :

- Vos dangos étaient tellement bons que j'ai voulu les faire gouter à Madara. Je pense que ça lui rappellera de bons souvenirs.  
- Bien entendu. N'hésitez pas à m'appeler si vous avez besoin de quelque chose.

Azami acquiesça en servant le saké tiède tandis que Takeru s'éloignait et demanda :

- C'est mal, alors ? Enfin, je peux être plus distante, si tu veux ou …  
- Non, c'est bien. Si la rumeur se répand que nous sommes effectivement un couple, la plupart des clans vont prendre ça pour un gain de puissance, et ils n'essayeront plus de t'atteindre.  
- De m'atteindre ?  
- Le rang de maitresse de clan est .. sacré, parmi les shinobi. Et très respecté. Même Hashirama viendrait la tête basse pour te présenter son estime pour toi si j'officialisais notre … relation.  
- C'est vrai ?  
- Oui. Habituellement, c'est d'ailleurs mieux qu'elle ne soit pas shinobi. Et elle a sûrement autant de responsabilités qu'un chef de clan.  
- Du genre ?  
- Se rendre au moins une fois par an dans tous les villages et les clans conquis par son clan, recevoir les visites diplomatique, s'assurer de leur confort, participer aux réunions importantes pour le clan. Elle peut même apposer un véto sur une décision que prendrait son mari.  
- Et c'est comme ça dans tous les clans ?  
- Oui. Hashirama, par exemple, s'est marié à une shinobi des Uzumaki, la fille du chef de clan actuel et ça a été très critiqué.  
- Il m'a parlé d'elle, une fois. En coup de vent. Elle cuisine plutôt bien.  
- Comment tu le sais ?  
- Oh .. Il m'a promis une moitié de sandwich après m'avoir affamée pour me faire parler. C'est elle qui l'avait fait, d'après ce qu'il m'a dit.  
- Donc, tu as parlé.

Le ton froid de Madara fit frisonner la jeune femme qui secoua la tête, avala une gorgée de saké en précisant :

- Je n'ai rien dit de compromettant. Juste parlé de toi.  
- De moi ?  
- Il a commencé à dire que tu étais trop entreprenant, que les Uchiha prenaient trop d'ampleur et que ça n'était pas une bonne chose. Alors je lui ai dit que toi aussi, tu voulais la paix, et que quand tu me l'avais dit, à Samohara, j'y avais cru. Et c'est après ça qu'il a décidé de faire l'échange, je pense. Mais ça n'est pas important. Goute moi voir un de ces dangos et dis moi ce que tu en penses.

Rassuré qu'elle n'ai dit que ça, Madara attrapa une des brochettes, gouta la première boulette d'un air blasé et immédiatement, les souvenirs de leur soirée au festival de l'été lui revint en tête. La douceur des dangos, l'agitation autour d'eux, le regard pétillant d'Azami.

Incertain, il jeta un coup d'oeil à la jeune femme et se sentit se détendre en voyant qu'elle avait la même expression de bien être qu'à ce moment là. Et que c'était agréable qu'elle arrive à mettre de côté ses ressentiments à son propos.

Avalant son verre de saké d'un trait, Madara soupira et murmura :

- Pas si mal.  
- Je te l'avais dit !  
- Par contre, j'espère que le saké est meilleur au onsen !  
- Pourquoi ?  
- Parce que c'était une tradition avec Izuna qu'on boive à en perdre la tête à nos anniversaires, et je compte bien le faire ce soir aussi.  
- En sa mémoire … ?

Le ton d'Azami tenait plus de l'affirmation que de la question et voyant Madara acquiescer, elle lui sourit en murmurant :

- Donc, j'ai bien fait de leur commander un tonneau de saké pour la soirée.  
- Tu as pensé à ça ?  
- Une journée détente ne l'est pas vraiment si on ne finit pas totalement saouls !

Le sourire bienheureux de Madara déclencha un rire totalement sincère venant de la jeune femme et elle dut mettre la main devant sa bouche et se détourner quelques secondes pour totalement se reprendre, rougissant devant les regards curieux qu'on lui jetait et elle servit de nouveau Madara en disant :

- J'attends de voir ça ! Je suis certaine que tu as l'alcool guilleret !  
- Tu n'as pas idée.  
- Oh, raconte moi !  
- J'ai passé de ces soirées, avec Izuna. Si ma mère était encore de ce monde, je peux t'assurer qu'elle aurait honte de moi.  
- Dis moi !  
- Une année, Izuna m'a mis au défit d'aller réveiller tous les généraux sans qu'ils se rendent compte que c'était moi.  
- Et tu l'as fait ?  
- Ils pensent toujours qu'il y a une brèche dans la sécurité du village.

Quelques rires secouèrent Azami et elle lui sourit en murmurant :

- Quoi d'autre ?  
- Il m'a payé une geisha.  
- Une geisha ?  
- En tous cas, une femme qui se prétendait être geisha. On a passé des heures enfermés dans la bibliothèque.  
- Oh … Et il savait que … ?  
- Oh que oui.

Un léger sourire aux lèvres, Azami avala une boulette de dango avant de dire :

- J'aurais vraiment adoré ton frère.  
- Vous auriez fait un beau couple.  
- Pardon ?

Surprise, la jeune femme releva le regard vers Madara qui acquiesça en répétant :

- Vous auriez fait un beau couple. Ton caractère est compatible avec le sien.  
- Comment tu peux dire ça aussi légèrement ?  
- Je le dis, c'est tout.  
- N'importe quoi.  
- Ça ne te plait pas de l'entendre ?  
- Au contraire, Madara. Ton frère aurait sûrement fait un bon ami mais il a un truc en moins, par rapport à toi.  
- Quoi donc ?  
- Ça n'est pas de lui dont je suis tombée amoureuse, quand j'étais enfant.

Un silence mal à l'aise tomba entre eux, tandis que Madara se retenait de la dévisager et qu'Azami se maudissait d'avoir lâché cette information mais l'alcool agissait déjà sur son système, étant donné qu'elle n'y était pas habituée. Pas plus d'un verre par jour, et elle en était déjà à son troisième en une petite demie-heure.

Alors, pour essayer de briser le malaise, Azami soupira en souriant :

- En tous cas, ce soir, nous allons boire en grandes quantités. Mais ne t'attends pas à ce que je sois encore en état de réfléchir.  
- Tu serais surprise de voir à quel point je suis bavard quand j'ai bu.  
- Je ferais mieux d'en profiter pour te soutirer des informations, alors. Et j'irais les revendre aux Senju.  
- Tu joues à un jeu dangereux en disant ça.  
- Et alors ?  
- Seras-tu au moins capable d'en accepter les conséquences ?  
- Tu ne ferais quand même pas de mal à ta .. compagne, n'est ce pas ? Ça serait franchement mal vu non ?

Amusé qu'elle le taquine aussi ouvertement, Madara leva les yeux au ciel avant de lui grogner d'arrêter de le provoquer en lui pinçant la taille, ce qu'Azami prit pour signe d'un certain agacement mais elle ne perdit pas son sourire pour autant et continua sa dégustation.

En fin de journée, ils retournèrent à l'auberge d'un pas lent, Azami toujours accrochée au bras du chef de clan. Pour les mêmes raisons qu'à l'aller mais aussi parce que ses jambes était déjà un peu engourdies par l'alcool et qu'elle n'était pas certaine de marcher droit sans un bon appui.

À peine fut-ils dans leur chambre que leur diner fut apporté et, ne voulant vraiment pas dire le même genre d'ânerie qu'à la taverne, Azami se servit rapidement et entama son repas sans attendre tandis que Madara la regardait faire, un léger sourire aux lèvres.

- Alors, dis moi, Azami-chan … C'est vrai, ce que tu as dit à la taverne ?

Le visage complet de la jeune femme passa au rouge et elle murmura, après avoir avalé un verre d'eau :

- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles.  
- Au contraire, tu le sais très bien.  
- Qu'est ce que ça peut te faire !? C'est terminé depuis bien longtemps.

Son ton presque agressif fut le signe incontestable qu'elle avait remonté ses murailles et Madara se retint de soupirer avec d'entamer lui aussi son repas.

Leur diner se passa dans un silence de plomb, jusqu'à ce qu'Azami, rassasiée et la tête lourde, s'accoude à la table, la main dans ses paumes et regarde son vis à vis en demandant :

- Et toi, Madara … Qu'est ce que tu as ressenti quand tu t'es dit que tu ne pouvais pas venir me voir ou me chercher, mh ?  
-Je ne l'ai pas fait pas choix.  
- Oui, je sais, Ayae m'a dit que peu après ton retour, la guerre a éclaté dans le sud et le clan a été engagé pour défendre le pays. Deux années de bataille. Puis il a fallu reconstruire le clan, repartir en mission, etc et je m'en fous de tout ça.

Curieusement, Madara observa Azami se lever pour s'installer près de lui, les joues un peu roses et l'air fatigué et elle murmura, en le regardant dans les yeux :

- Ce que je te demande, c'est de me dire ce que tu as ressenti à ce moment là ou si tu avais déjà un coeur de glace quand nous nous sommes rencontrés. Et surtout, Madara, si tu m'as utilisée comme source d'information en étant spécialement gentil avec moi ou si tu étais sincère.

Préférant changer de sujet, Madara sourit légèrement et murmura :

- Tu es déjà pompette ..  
- Oui, je sais.  
- Ça te rend irritable.  
- J'ai juste une tonne de questions et tu n'es pas doué pour donner des réponses.  
- Peut être que ces réponses que tu sembles chercher ne valent rien.  
- Mais j'en ai besoin.  
- Pourquoi ?  
- Pour .. arrêter d'avoir peur.  
- Je te l'ai dit, Azami, tu n'as plus à avoir peur.  
- Tes promesses n'ont plus de valeur pour moi depuis bien longtemps.

Blessé qu'elle exprime cette idée aussi facilement, Madara se détourna pour les resservir et leva son verre en murmurant :

- A mon anniversaire ?  
- Oh ! Oui .. A ton anniversaire. Et que ton année soit pleine de victoires !

Après avoir avalé leur verre, Madara soupira en s'étirant légèrement et affirma :

- Je t'ai observée, hier, tu étais distante avec Hitomi.  
- Elle … m'emmerde.  
- Pardon ?  
- Oui ! J'étais malade pendant cinq jours, clouée au lit et elle est même pas venu voir ce qui se passait. J'aurais pu crever qu'elle m'aurait reproché de ne pas être venue au Katsudo.  
- Tu es dure.  
- Dure ? Sérieusement ?

La jeune femme dévisagea son ami, incrédule et grogna :

- De toutes façons, à part me demander des conseils pour satisfaire son mari …  
- Oh ?  
- Je te jure. Et pas qu'Hitomi. Même des filles à qui j'avais jamais parlé. Parce que je suis ta pute officielle, il faut que je sache tout sur tout on dirait.  
- Ne dis pas ça.  
- Quoi ? Pute ? C'est ce que j'étais, Madara.  
- Étais, oui.

Se calmant légèrement, Azami soupira en se frottant les yeux et murmura :

- Le pire, c'est qu'à part m'allonger en écartant les cuisses, je connais rien au sexe.

Voulant changer de sujet, parce que décidément, entre ça et son abandon, la jeune femme semblait en avoir beaucoup sur le coeur, Madara s'accouda au kotatsu en la regardant et murmura :

- Je suis content de fêter mon anniversaire avec toi.  
- Vraiment ?  
- Oui. J'ai essayé d'imaginer ce que tu avais pu m'offrir mais c'est une vraie surprise.  
- J'ai dépensé beaucoup de ton argent pour ça.  
- L'argent n'est pas un problème. Mais la chambre nuptiale ?  
- Au début, je voulais prendre une chambre normale. Mais je me suis dit que si nous allions dans la source, on serait séparés en bains publics et que ça servirait à rien.  
- Tu voulais passer du temps avec moi ?  
- Je ne voulais pas t'abandonner. Qu'aurais-tu fais, sans moi, entouré de vieux ?  
- Bonne question.  
- En plus, je t'ai vu, tu as bien profité du moment où je suis entrée dans l'eau pour me regarder.  
- N'importe quoi.  
- Si !  
- L'alcool te fait mentir.  
- Est-ce que je te plais ?  
- Oui.

La réponse franche de Madara obligea la jeune femme à lui jeter un coup d'oeil gêné et cette fois, ce fut elle qui changea de sujet, préférant le faire parler de lui, son enfance et d'Izuna.

Ainsi, la première chose qu'elle apprit fut que le père de Madara n'était pas l'ancien chef de clan mais un des généraux, et que Madara avait gagné sa place après la bataille qui avait suivi leur rencontre. Qu'avec ses « mangekyo » sharingans, comme il avait dit, il avait mené le combat, Kenji étant blessé et qu'après les trois années nécessaires au clan pour se reconstruire, les Uchiha l'avait nommé chef. Et que ça avait été un des plus beaux jours de sa vie.

Puis, Madara avait continué à mener son clan avec rigueur, n'acceptant aucun échec ni de demie victoire et l'avait fait connaître grâce à ses face à face avec les Senju.

Mais, alors que Madara s'était lancé dans un historique complet des batailles du clan, Azami l'avait interrompu pour qu'il parle de lui, et lui simplement.

Madara lui avait alors révélé qu'il avait élevé plusieurs faucons, pendant un temps, et que les deux spécimens qui lui restait étaient en liberté mais suivaient toujours de loin le moindre de ses déplacements. Et il en parlait avec tellement de passion qu'Azami se trouva captivée par ses explications sur comment élever ses animaux, leur façon de vivre, leur intelligence. Honnêtement, elle lui avait avoué qu'elle préférait quand même les chats parce qu'ils étaient affectifs, doux, câlins et que leur ronronnement était agréable.

Elle lui avait même parlé du chaton qu'elle avait adopté, alors qu'elle venait de reprendre l'auberge mais celui ci s'était enfui, un matin, qu'elle ne l'avait plus jamais revu.

Le jeune homme lui parla ensuite des soirées passées avec Izuna dans la bibliothèque, à lire en silence, à écouter les quelques écrits de son cadet, et Azami lui demanda si elle pourrait les lire, ainsi que de certaines nuits à partager des souvenirs de bataille ou plus personnels.

Quand Azami commença à bailler de façon assez répétitive, Madara soupesa le tonneau pour se rendre compte qu'ils l'avaient bien descendu, et l'expression béate de la jeune femme le lui confirma et après quelques secondes de réflexion intenses, embrumées par l'alcool qu'il avait consommé, Madara demanda :

- Tu veux qu'on dorme sous le kotatsu ?  
- Je suis pas fatiguée …  
- Si tu bailles une fois de plus, je crois que tu vas te décrocher la mâchoire.

Après un petit rire, un bâillement surprit effectivement la jeune femme et, en se redressant au mieux, elle tira sur la manche de Madara, l'embrassa tendrement sur la joue et murmura :

- Bon anniversaire.

Puis, sans le lâcher du regard, elle s'allongea sur le dos, à moitié couverte.

L'information comme quoi Azami venait de l'embrasser sur la joue juste pour lui faire plaisir, et non pour le remercier ou autre, mit plusieurs secondes à monter au cerveau de Madara et son regard ébène s'accrocha à celui de la jeune femme qui lui souriait d'un air paisible.

Ne détournant pas les yeux, il se plaça lui aussi allongé, sur le côté, et, avec une certaine hésitation, il se pencha vers elle pour glisser un baiser tendre dans son cou.

Immédiatement, la jeune femme remonta un peu l'épaule, chatouilleuse, accompagné d'un petit rire mais elle ne le repoussa pas alors il en déposa un second, plus appuyé et au troisième, il pinça avec envie sa peau fine des lèvres avant de murmurer :

- Repousse moi maintenant, Azami.  
- Non …

La réponse chuchotée à son oreille d'une voix sensuelle obligea Madara à relever les yeux et la jeune femme tira sur les pans de son kimono pour lui dévoiler sa peau, sans le lâcher du regard.

Un frisson traversa le chef de clan alors qu'il s'imaginait déjà en train de la gouter et, après un regard vers elle, pour être certain qu'elle n'avait pas changé d'avis, il posa une main hésitante sur son ventre, la fit glisser sous le tissu pour enserrer avec envie la taille fine de la jeune femme et il orna la mâchoire douce de son amie de baiser assez fiévreux.

Ne s'étant jamais sentie aussi désirée, Azami ferma les yeux, l'esprit totalement désinhibé par l'alcool et laissa Madara remonter sa main vers sa poitrine, la caresser avec avidité alors qu'elle n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'elle devait faire.

Ayant besoin que leur peau se touche, Madara se débarrassa de son vêtement, dénoua le obi d'Azami avec l'excitation d'un gamin en train d'ouvrir ses cadeaux d'anniversaire et il se plaça au dessus d'elle, le kotatsu bas l'obligeant à lui faire écarter les jambes alors qu'il aurait préféré attendre pour ne pas qu'elle se braque mais en la voyant se cambrer légèrement, réclamant le contact, Madara chassa toutes ces pensées parasites et, une main voyageant toujours sur son corps, il reprit ses baisers, évitant avec soin les lèvres pourtant appétissantes d'Azami.

Mais une fois encore, il n'en était pas digne.

Voyant qu'elle se laissait totalement faire, Madara releva les yeux vers ceux d'Azami, dont la couleur s'approchaient de plus en plus à une tempête et il murmura, d'une voix sensuelle :

- Touche moi.

Immédiatement, la jeune femme tenta de glisser les mains dans le caleçon de Madara mais il la stoppa, les lui plaça dans son dos et chuchota, entre deux baisers :

- Non, pas comme ça.

D'abord gênée, Azami garda ses mains sur le dos de Madara, qui s'attaquait alors à embrasser sa poitrine avec envie mais, se disant qu'essayer ne coutait rien, elle descendit les mains le long de son dos, provoquant des frissons chez le chef de clan, jusqu'au creux de ses reins avant de lui attraper les hanches avec douceur, les caresser et remonter sur ses côtés.

C'était une sensation étrange qui s'emparait d'elle, et la brûlure dans son bas ventre était nouvelle. Dans un sens, elle redoutait ce qui allait suivre, mais elle en avait envie, pour la première fois de sa vie, et elle ne comprenait pas ce que Madara faisait de plus que les autres. Il n'était pas le premier à la caresser de cette façon, ni à lui demander de le toucher, mais il était le premier qui comptait pour elle. Et elle avait franchement peur de le décevoir.

Sentant Azami redevenir inactive, Madara se redressa sur ses coudes pour la regarder dans les yeux et murmura :

- Ca va ?  
- Oui. Tu peux y aller maintenant.  
- Tu es sûre ?

La question de Madara fut un peu brusque pour elle, qui ne comprenait pas qu'il prenne autant de temps à la caresser alors elle hocha la tête d'un air indifférent qui manqua de faire perdre toute son excitation au jeune chef de clan mais, se détournant pour ne pas se déconcentrer, déjà que l'alcool ne l'aidait pas, en général, il abaissa son sous-vêtement, se débrouilla pour débarrasser Azami du sien et la pénétra avec retenue.

La jeune femme ferma les yeux, voyant que Madara ne semblait plus autant enthousiaste que quelques secondes plus tôt et se contenta de faire ce qu'elle savait faire. Garder les cuisses écartées, les mains posées sur les épaules de son partenaire et respirer un peu plus fort, alors que la seule chaleur qu'elle ressentait, à présent, était seulement celle du kotatsu.

Il ne fallut que quelques minutes à Madara pour arriver à l'orgasme et celui ci fut à peine agréable. Non, décidément, il avait l'impression de la forcer et il lui avait fallu toute son imagination pour ne pas s'arrêter, pour tenter de lui faire plaisir. Le début avait pourtant été agréable, même si elle semblait coincée. Ou du moins incapable de savoir quoi faire. Il ne pouvait pas la blâmer bien sûr, et des baisers auraient sûrement pu aider mais c'était hors de question pour lui. Pas tant qu'elle ne lui aurait pas pardonné.

Finalement, quand il s'allongea à côté d'elle, même pas essoufflé tandis qu'elle semblait dans un autre monde, et pas dans le sens le plus adéquat en un moment pareil, une vague de culpabilité le submergea, sans parler du fait qu'elle se redressa, la tête basse, ne montrant aucun signe de sentiment et murmura qu'elle allait déplier le futon, que le kotatsu était trop chaud pour dormir.

Sans un mot de plus, elle se rhabilla, se leva et alla dans la chambre d'un pas inégal, ses sens endormis par l'alcool. Madara la regarda déplier le futon et, tandis qu'elle se couchait, elle murmura :

- Nous devons rendre la chambre à neuf heures et le petit déjeuner n'est pas inclus.

Puis elle ferma les yeux et s'endormit rapidement en se demandant pourquoi les autres faisaient autant de bruit pour un acte aussi futile.

Madara, de son côté, se redressa lentement en s'accoudant au kotatsu, une boule dans l'estomac et un goût amer sur la langue. Avec l'alcool, il avait pensé qu'elle le voulait, qu'elle avait eu envie de lui et pendant un moment, il le savait, elle avait apprécié mais sans crier gare, elle s'était transformée en une simple poupée.

D'un côté, il espérait qu'elle allait oublier ça, même s'il savait que lui s'en souviendrait à vie comme un de ses ébats les moins agréables, en tête avec le moment où il l'avait prise sur son bureau et que pouvait-il penser après ça ? Il se sentait sale, avant l'impression de l'avoir souillée et en plus, si elle s'en souvenait, elle ne lui en voudrait même pas.

Au bord de la nausée, il passa ses mains sur son visage, le frotta lentement en grimaçant.

Ça s'ajoutait à la longue liste de choses qu'il devait se faire pardonner.


	26. Chapter 26

**Fuyuki417** : Tu verras ! :D

**Kisous** : Oh, ne t'en fais pas, le pardon pour "ça" arrivera rapidement :)

**Angel** : Trop tôt ? Ou l'alcool a simplement faussé leur jugement. Tu crois pas qu'ils auraient plutôt dû se retenir et aller dormir malgré leur envie ? Non, je peux pas m'en empêcher ! :p Pour une fois que t'es pas en retard ! :p

* * *

Le réveil d'Azami fut plutôt étrange. Elle savait qu'elle avait rêvé, mais ne gardait aucun souvenir de ce qu'elle avait vu. La seule chose qu'elle savait, c'était qu'elle avait chaud. Très chaud. Son corps entier était en nage, sa respiration était courte et si elle n'avait pas cette brûlure au creux des reins, elle aurait pu penser que ça avait été un cauchemar. Mais non, ça en était loin.

- Azami.

La voix de Madara l'obligea à se redresser vivement et quand elle posa les yeux sur le chef de clan, qui s'était déjà changé et semblait prêt à partir, la jeune femme sentit un vague de désir la traverser, sans comprendre pourquoi, ni comment. C'était comme si le corps de Madara était la chose la plus enviable en cet instant, et qu'elle en avait gravement besoin.

- C'est bientôt l'heure. Rhabille toi.

Se détournant en hochant la tête, Azami se leva lentement, la tête douloureuse, ferma la porte de la chambre pour avoir un peu d'intimité et se changea au profit de ses vêtements laissés là la veille, puis elle rejoignit Madara, le bouillonnement au fond de son ventre s'amplifiant dès qu'elle s'était approchée de lui et ensemble, ils se rendirent à l'accueil du onsen, où Madara paya sans un mot la seconde partie de la chambre avant qu'ils prennent la route pour retourner au bastion Uchiha.

Marcher dans la neige et même l'air glacial autour d'eux n'arrangeait pas l'état de la jeune femme qui, les bras croisés, repliée sur elle même, tentait de comprendre ce qui lui arrivait. Comment pouvait-elle ressentir quelque chose d'aussi intense, surtout avec la distance que Madara gardait entre eux ? Son corps réclamait des caresses, _ses_ caresses, le contact de _sa_ peau et elle avait l'impression de devenir folle.

Quant au chef de clan, il était parfaitement conscient de la tension purement sexuelle qui régnait depuis qu'il avait compris qu'Azami faisait un rêve érotique. Il n'avait pas dormi de la nuit, plongé dans ses pensées, à se demander où tout ça allait bien pouvoir les mener et en entendant un soupire venant de la jeune femme, il l'avait regardée, par dessus son épaule, l'avait vue haleter et se tortiller sur elle même comme une possédée. La nature de son rêve était plus qu'évidente mais le fait qu'elle dorme l'avait empêché d'agir. Non, ça aurait été le coup de grâce pour elle si en plus il avait profité qu'elle dorme.

Mais, depuis qu'elle s'était réveillée, il avait envie d'elle. Et son égo en avait grandement besoin, pour rattraper le fiasco de la veille. Et la voir comme ça, les pupilles dilatées dès qu'elle lui jetait un coup d'oeil, la respiration courte et, vu sa façon de marcher, elle faisait de son mieux pour ne pas trop écarter les cuisses, ça en était trop. Son instinct de mâle reprenait le dessus d'une façon assez animale et même lui n'était pas certain de pouvoir se contrôler longtemps.

S'il n'avait pas fait aussi froid, un buisson aurait suffit pour leur donner l'intimité dont ils avaient besoin.

En arrivant à la forteresse, honteuse de sentir les traces de son désir, Azami tenta de prendre la direction de la maison de Madara mais celui ci l'attrapa vivement par une manche, l'incitant à le suivre et alla même jusqu'à poser le bout des doigts au creux de ses reins pour qu'elle comprenne que non, elle ne lui échapperait pas.

D'un regard froid, Madara renvoya Hikaku et Tora qu'ils venaient de croiser dans les tunnels, fit entrer Azami dans son bureau et tandis qu'il en verrouillait la lourde porte, elle murmura :

- M-madara, qu'est ce que tu fais ?

Quand il se tourna vers elle, Azami recula jusqu'au bureau et il s'approcha d'elle en enlevant sa veste, impassible. De mains envieuses, il la souleva brusquement sur le meuble, sans la lâcher des yeux, tandis qu'elle agrippait son haut, la peur visible dans ses iris argentées, surtout quand il la fit écarter les jambes d'un mouvement de hanche habile et, d'une main impatiente, Madara dégagea le kimono de la jeune femme sur le côté, la débarrassa de son sous-vêtement d'un coup rapide de kunai qui alla ensuite tomber sur le sol de pierre.

Puis, après avoir descendu ses propres pantalons jusqu'à mi cuisse, il la pénétra sans attendre.

Un gémissement de volupté s'échappa des lèvres entrouvertes d'Azami, qui trembla légèrement tandis que Madara s'immobilisait pour la laisser savourer le plaisir qui la traversait.

Pire que dans la matinée, Azami ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait. La veille, son corps n'avait pas réagi comme ça. Ni même aucune autre fois avant. Son bas ventre s'était embrasé, son corps réclamait plus de contact, ou juste plus tout court, son dos s'était cambré et le fourmillement qui était remonté le long de son ventre était inhabituel. Mais bon. Tellement bon.

Instinctivement, elle entoura les hanches de Madara de ses jambes, prenant appui sur le bureau de ses mains tandis qu'il plaçait une main douce sur le haut de ses fesses pour ne pas qu'elle recule sous ses assauts et Madara effectua un mouvement de hanches un peu brute mais qui déclencha un nouveau gémissement chez la jeune femme.

Satisfait d'enfin la voir réagir positivement, Madara continua ce genre de mouvements, ne se souciant pas du bruit qu'ils pouvaient faire, entre les gémissements d'Azami, ses propres soupirs, les grincements importants du bureau et même le bruit de leur peau qui claquait légèrement. Tout ce qui comptait, c'était elle.

Sur un mouvement plus appuyé, il sentit la jeune femme se contracter autour de lui en murmurant son prénom et il plaça sa main libre, qui jusque là était simplement posé sur une des cuisses d'Azami, dans son dos pour la maintenir contre lui tandis que confiante, elle glissait les bras autour de son cou, les mains fourrées dans ses cheveux.

C'était tout ce que Madara lui demandait, sur le moment. Qu'elle ne soit pas aussi distante que la veille, qu'elle lui prouve qu'elle était là, avec lui. En train de faire l'amour et non de se laisser faire pour qu'il se satisfasse.

Glissant le visage dans le cou de la jeune femme pour l'y embrasser, tandis qu'elle penchait la tête en arrière, Madara continua ces mouvements, encore et encore, cherchant à se perdre à chaque fois un peu plus en elle, appréciant le souffle tremblant de la jeune femme contre son épaule, jusqu'à ce qu'il se sente proche de l'orgasme. Là, Madara resserra les mains sur ses vêtements, caressant au passage la peau enflammée d'Azami qui se tendit un peu plus et la jeune femme sentit la volupté l'emporter, alors qu'il venait une dernière fois en elle mais il ne tarda pas à jouir à son tour, grognant dans son cou avec délectation.

Le moment de flottement qui suivit fut assez long, vu qu'Azami tentait de comprendre ce qui venait de se passer pour elle, et que franchement, son cerveau cotonneux n'aidait pas tandis que Madara, le nez fourré dans les cheveux d'Azami, profitait qu'elle le tienne contre lui pour reprendre son souffle.

Mais il le savait, il était pardonné pour la veille.

Après quelques minutes, Azami le repoussa d'un geste incertain, ayant peur de le vexer mais Madara se retira en douceur, recula d'un pas pour se rhabiller sans la regarder pour ne pas la gêner alors qu'elle réajustait son kimono lentement. Puis, la jeune femme releva doucement les yeux vers les restes de son sous-vêtement qui gisaient par terre, les envoya au feu avant de se racler la gorge et murmurer :

- J-je crois que je vais rentrer maintenant.  
- On se voit au diner.

Avec un léger sourire, Azami acquiesça lentement, embrassa Madara sur la joue et sortit de la pièce en essayant d'ignorer les frissons qui parcouraient toujours son corps tandis qu'il allait s'asseoir derrière son bureau. En cet instant, il avait l'impression d'être un dieu et cette pensée le fit frémir. Non, jamais il ne pourrait la laisser s'éloigner de lui. Pas après ça.

Après avoir croisé Tora et Hikaku dans les couloirs, Azami se sentit horriblement gênée par ce qui s'était passé et courut se réfugier chez Madara où elle fut accueillie par Ayae. Celle ci l'aida à se déchausser avant de lui sourire en disant :

- Un tasse de thé ?  
- Je vais d'abord .. aller me laver.  
- D'accord.

Rapidement, Azami se rendit à l'étage, chercha quelques vêtements chauds dans sa chambre et s'enferma dans la salle de bain. Dérangée de sentir ses vêtements frotter contre sa peau moite, la jeune femme se déshabilla promptement et, après avoir rempli la bassine d'eau et cherché un petit linge de toilette, elle commença à frotter sa peau avec lenteur.

Ce qui venait de se passer, avec Madara, était magique pour elle. Jamais elle n'aurait imaginé pouvoir réagir de cette façon au sexe, tout simplement. Comment l'aurait-elle pu ? Elle ne s'était jamais sentie désirée. Ou en tous cas, pas de la manière dont Madara l'avait regardée, sans parler de l'état dans lequel elle s'était trouvé ce matin. Non, décidément, c'était nouveau, et elle n'était franchement pas contre l'idée de recommencer. Mais pas tout de suite.

D'abord, la jeune femme devait comprendre comment elle en était arrivée là.

Après sa toilette, elle se plongea dans la baignoire et reprit le fil de ses pensées.

Madara était, à ses yeux, la source d'une grande partie des problèmes qu'elle avait enduré pendant sa vie. C'était de sa faute si elle avait été torturée par les Yotsuki, parce qu'il l'avait abandonnée et oubliée. Sans parler de son mois passé chez les Senju, les hommes de Taku qui la traquait, et c'était déjà bien suffisant. Et elle savait parfaitement que tant qu'il ne lui demandait pas pardon, elle aurait toujours cette rancœur contre lui. C'était viscéral.

Pourtant, il avait fait des efforts pour elle. Il l'avait aussi menacée de la tuer, mais surtout, il lui avait donné un toit, même si elle n'en voulait pas, il l'avait faite soigner, lui avait offert des repas sans limite, des vêtements, une certaine sécurité et surtout et par dessous tout, il l'avait vengée des Yotsuki.

Alors pouvait-elle entretenir ce genre de relation avec lui ? Plus intime ? L'envie était présente. Ou en tous cas, elle avait besoin de sentir qu'elle n'était pas n'importe qui pour lui. Elle avait besoin de sentir qu'il faisait attention à elle, d'une manière ou d'une autre, qu'il s'occupait de sa sécurité, de son bien-être, plus qu'il ne s'occupait de son clan. Ou peut être autant.

Et surtout, Azami souhaitait garder leur espèce de proximité, même si elle savait que Madara n'était sûrement pas du genre à chouchouter ses conquêtes. Ça n'était pas compatible avec son caractère.

Après une bonne heure de réflexions dans la baignoire, la jeune femme se décida à en sortir, se sécha rapidement, s'habilla avec soin et rejoignit Ayae dans la cuisine, des questions plein la tête. La gouvernante lui servit une tasse de thé en souriant, contente de voir sa protégée aussi rayonnante et une fois qu'Azami eut but la moitié de sa tasse, elle lui indiqua :

- Je ne vous ai jamais vue d'aussi bonne humeur.  
- Je peux te poser des questions .. intimes ?

Surprise mais aussi gênée, Ayae acquiesça doucement en murmurant que ça ne posait pas de problème et Azami murmura, les joues rouges :

- Tu sais que .. mes parents sont décédés quand j'étais plutôt jeune, n'est ce pas ?  
- Oui, tu me l'avais raconté.  
- Ça veut dire que je n'ai jamais vraiment eu d'éducation .. sexuelle.

La gouvernante eut un sourire tendre en voyant Azami se détourner, à la manière d'une adolescente qui découvrait la vie et elle murmura :

- En quoi puis-je vous aider ?  
- J'ai … toujours saigné pendant .. ça.  
- Ça n'est pas normal.  
- Ah bon ?  
- Non, Azami. Une relation sexuelle ne doit jamais aboutir à des douleurs ou des saignements. Et si ça n'est pas agréable pour vous, vous ne devez pas .. attendre que ça passe.  
- Je … Bon, écoute, Ayae, je peux pas le garder alors je te le dis directement, d'accord ?  
- Allez-y.  
- J'ai couché avec Madara. Ce matin et hier soir.

Voyant la gouvernante écarquiller les yeux, Azami ajouta précipitamment :

- J-je .. je sais pas comment j'en suis arrivée là. Je veux dire, tu sais à quel point je le déteste et je .. Et hier, c'était juste .. comment d'habitude, même si j'ai pas saigné. Et on avait beaucoup bu. Mais ce matin, c'était franchement bien, et je me suis sentie mieux que jamais. Et j'ai aucune idée de ce que je dois faire.

Pesant d'abord le pour et le contre, Ayae détourna le regard et murmura, avec précautions :

- Peut être ne le détestez-vous pas autant que vous le pensiez ?  
- Mais …  
- Je ne remets pas en cause ce qui s'est passé avec les Yotsuki, Azami, et … vous le haïssiez peut être au début, ce qui est plutôt normal mais le temps nous joue parfois des tours, et en général, il atténue certains sentiments. Et en quinze ans, votre haine a eu tout le temps nécessaire de se dissiper mais vous l'avez compensé d'une épaisse carapace qu'il a sut percer en vous ramenant ici. Vous sembliez tellement vulnérable, la première fois que je vous ai vue.  
- Donc, je ne le déteste pas ?  
- Je ne peux pas répondre à cette question pour vous. Peut être n'est-ce plus de la haine pure que vous ressentez mais vous gardez cette rancoeur envers lui, ce qui est normal. Mais, Azami, il y a des sentiments plus puissants que la haine.  
- Plus puissants ?

Sachant qu'elle jouait le quitte ou double, Ayae se racla la gorge en relevant les yeux vers la jeune femme et murmura :

- L'amour. N'aviez-vous pas des sentiments pour lui, quand il est parti ? N'est-ce pas à cause d'eux que vous avez préféré vous enfermer dans la haine plutôt que de vous rendre à l'évidence ?  
- Je ne …  
- Votre rancoeur n'est pas due au fait qu'il ne soit pas revenu, parce que si, il est venu vous chercher à Samohara, il a tenu sa promesse même s'il a du attendre quinze ans pour ça, mais vous lui en voulez tellement qu'il ne soit pas revenu plus tôt alors que vous l'aimiez … C'est plus douloureux que le reste. J'en ai voulu à mon mari quand il n'est pas revenu de bataille, je lui en ai voulu tellement qu'il m'abandonne alors que je l'aimais de tout mon coeur …

Une boule dans la gorge, Azami se détourna et posa une main sur ses lèvres pour qu'elles arrêtent de trembler et elle avoua, la voix brisée :

- J-je ne savais pas que .. c'était aussi évident ..  
- Ca l'est pour moi parce que je l'ai vécu mais je suis persuadée que Madara-sama n'en a absolument pas conscience.  
- M-mais .. Qu'est ce que je vais faire ?  
- Votre relation actuelle vous plait-elle ?  
- Oui.  
- Alors ne changez rien.  
- Est-ce que tu peux .. me prendre dans tes bras, comme tu le fais d'habitude ?

Un air maternel sur le visage, Ayae s'exécuta lentement, glissant des bras protecteurs autour de la jeune femme qui se réfugia contre elle comme si sa vie en dépendait en soufflant lentement pour s'empêcher de craquer.

Jamais elle n'aurait pensé que quelqu'un puisse lire en elle comme ça. Et elle s'était tellement enfermée sous sa muraille qu'elle en avait oublié ce qu'elle cachait.

Après plusieurs minutes dans cette position, et quand Azami fut totalement rassurée, elle se redressa lentement, en soufflant un bon coup et sourit légèrement en demandant à la gouvernante :

- Tu as beaucoup de travail, aujourd'hui ? Tu m'accompagneras au Katsudo ?  
- Avec plaisir.

Le coeur déjà plus léger, Azami acquiesça d'un signe de tête léger et avala un bol de soupe avant qu'Ayae demande, curieusement :

- Madara-sama a-t-il apprécié son cadeau ?  
- Oh .. oui, beaucoup. Bon, il a refusé qu'on le masse mais je m'en suis chargée. Et il a adoré le bain.  
- Je vous avais bien dit que votre idée était bonne !

Azami sourit légèrement, gênée puis elles se rendirent ensemble au Katsudo où Hitomi accueillit son amie d'un large sourire et de grands gestes. Sans attendre, la jeune femme alla se placer près d'elle pour commencer à broder et Hitomi, taquine, lui donna un petit coup de coude en disant :

- Alors ? On ne t'a pas vue, hier.  
- J'étais avec Madara dans un onsen pour son anniversaire.  
- C'est ce que tu lui as offert ?  
- Oui. Il a adoré.  
- C'était quoi, ce baiser, sur scène ?  
- Oh, Hito, tu devrais le savoir mieux que moi, non ?  
- Tu envisages de sortir avec lui ? Après tout ce que tu as fait pour fuir ?  
- J'envisage rien du tout et j'ai rien demandé.  
- En tous cas, tu as rougi. Ça t'a plu !

Secouant la tête devant l'attitude de son amie, Azami croisa ses jambes tendues en s'adossant au mur le plus proche et murmura :

- Et toi, alors ? Toujours pas enceinte ?

Le sourire de la jeune Uchiha s'effaça immédiatement et elle se détourna, reprenant son travail, en murmurant :

- Non. Gosuke m'a examinée ce matin, il a dit qu'il fallait juste continuer comme ça.  
- Tu devrais peut être le faire plus souvent ?

Les joues rouges, Hitomi lâcha un rire nerveux tandis qu'Azami était bien heureuse. Son amie ne parlerait plus de la journée, bien trop gênée par le sujet et elle n'aurait pas à supporter son hypocrisie. Au moins, c'était ça de gagné pour elle.

La journée passa trop vite, peut être, pour Azami qui redoutait de se retrouver face à Madara dans la soirée mais quand Ayae lui fit signe que c'était l'heure de rentrer, qu'elle la prit par le bras pour la mener le long de la rue principale du village, Azami demanda :

- Tu crois qu'il sera comment ?  
- Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée !  
- Tu ne m'aides pas beaucoup là.  
- J'en suis désolée, Azami, mais je n'ai jamais vu Madara-sama avec une femme.

Blasée, la jeune femme secoua la tête tandis que la gouvernante lui souriait et elles entrèrent ensemble dans la maison.

Voyant que Madara attendait déjà à table, accoudé à celle ci, un livre à la main, Ayae se dépêcha de filer en cuisiner pour préparer le diner tandis qu'Azami s'approchait lentement de lui, presque timidement et s'installa à sa place habituelle.

Un silence s'installa, jusqu'à ce que Madara tourne les pages de son livre et le tende à la jeune femme en murmurant :

- C'est un sonnet d'Izuna.  
- Il écrivait de la poésie ?  
- Lis le.

Curieuse, Azami attrapa le bouquin, le plaça devant elle.

_Un sourire aux lèvres, mon frère est revenu,  
__Jamais je ne l'avais vu aussi bienheureux,  
__Il me cachait un secret, je l'ai de suite su,  
__Mais poser des questions était trop dangereux.__  
_

_Blasé mais curieux, j'ai attendu patiemment.  
__Mais la guerre est arrivée, pendant deux ans,j'ai  
__chassé de mon esprit, oublié, pour le clan,  
__Toutes ces choses que je voulais demander.__  
_

_Enfin, mes interrogations furent écoutées,  
__Et mon frère m'a avoué qu'il avait fait,  
__Une rencontre qu'il n'oublierait jamais.__  
_

_Le souvenir lointain d'une fleur de chardon,  
__Sur laquelle il tomba lors d'une expédition;  
__Disant qu'un jour, il la cueillerait pour de bon.__  
_

Les joues assurément rouges, la jeune femme redressa lentement la tête, entrouvrit plusieurs fois les lèvres même si aucun mot ne lui venait et Madara murmura :

- C'est assez érotique, dans un sens …  
- Érotique ?  
- Cueillir une fleur, c'est érotique.  
- Il a écrit ça quand ?  
- D'après la date, il avait quinze ans. Il adorait écrire.  
- J-je sais pas quoi dire.

D'un geste possessif, Madara récupéra le cahier, qu'il ferma et plaça près de lui, sur les tatamis tandis qu'Ayae arrivait avec le diner, qu'elle disposa avec soin avant de filer.

Sans un mot, Madara se servit, commença à manger tandis qu'Azami était toujours étonné par ce qu'elle venait de lire. Jamais elle n'aurait imaginé qu'un shinobi puisse écrire de la poésie, et finalement, elle demanda :

- Tu ne l'avais jamais lu avant ?  
- Non. Ça faisait partie des affaires que j'ai rangées dans sa chambre mais en arrivant ici, j'ai eu envie de relire son écriture et je suis tombé là dessus.  
- Il te manque ?  
- Oui.

Comprenant que s'aventurer sur le sujet était encore un peu délicat, la jeune femme glissa doucement une main sur celle de Madara, qui la regarda faire avec beaucoup de distance, puis ils dînèrent en silence, sans se lâcher.

Voyant que le chef de clan avant besoin d'un peu de temps seul, Azami l'envoya se laver tandis qu'elle faisait la vaisselle, puis elle monta lentement à l'étage. Qu'allait-elle faire s'il souhaitait qu'elle dorme avec lui ? Bien sûr, elle l'avait déjà fait mais là, c'était différent. Dormir dans le même lit que lui impliquait peut être d'autres choses, et elle ne savait pas si elle pouvait le lui donner de la façon qu'il semblait le vouloir alors, profitant qu'il soit encore dans la salle de bain, la jeune femme se faufila dans sa propre chambre, se coucha et fit mine de dormir quand Madara vint ouvrir sa porte.

En la voyant simuler le sommeil, Madara secoua la tête avec un léger sourire, réellement amusé par la gêne qu'elle montrait et alla simplement l'embrasser sur la tempe en caressant doucement ses cheveux avant d'aller à son tour se coucher, le coeur léger qu'elle reste aussi simple et naturelle dans ses réactions.

Il aurait détesté qu'elle se jette dans ses bras.

* * *

Petite précision : Azami veut dire "Fleur de chardon", d'où la référence dans le sonnet. Et je m'excuse si la forme n'est pas parfaite, j'ai fait de mon mieux pour avoir des alexandrins et que ça veuille dire quelque chose ^^


	27. Chapter 27

**Angel** : Disons que Madara a voulu se faire pardonner sans laisser trainer les choses :x

**Kisous** : J'ai trouvé que ça allait bien avec le personnage d'Izuna. On ne sait vraiment rien sur lui alors bon ^^

**Fuyuki417** : Héhé, merci :)

* * *

Les rêves d'Azami furent sadique, à lui rappelait de son corps à corps avec Madara sur le bureau mais c'était tout aussi agréable, sans parler de l'expression qu'il avait montré.

Quand elle ouvrit les yeux, allongée sur le ventre, la jeune femme s'étira longuement avant de se demander s'il était comme ça avec les autres femmes avec qui il avait couché, ainsi qu'Etsuko. Dans un sens, ça l'aurait dérangé que ça soit le cas. Et elle était parfaitement consciente que penser ça était de la jalousie mais elle pouvait l'être, non ? Ça n'apporterait de tord à personne.

Puis, elle se demandait. Voulait-il faire d'elle sa maitresse de clan ? D'après ce qu'elle avait compris, c'était un poste à responsabilité, et elle n'était pas sûre d'être capable de les assumer. Ni d'un jour accepter de revoir les Senju, même s'ils s'agenouillent devant elle. Comment le pourrait-elle, alors qu'ils l'avait gardée en cellule pendant des semaines ? C'était trop demander.

D'un autre côté, les voir baisser la tête devant elle pouvait être plutôt agréable. Et elle serait intouchable.

Mais pour l'instant, elle préférait ne pas trop s'avancer. Sa relation avec Madara n'était pas du tout assurée, et elle ne voulait pas précipiter les choses. Qu'ils s'entendent était déjà bien, encore fallait-il que ça dure, sans qu'il découvre ce qu'elle avait révélé à Ayae, la veille. Elle en aurait beaucoup trop honte.

Après un soupire, pour se donner du courage, Azami se tourna sur le dos, se redressa et bailla un long moment, fatiguée avant même de commencer sa journée. Elle avait beaucoup trop dormi, mais ça n'était pas de sa faute. Pas quand elle faisait ce genre de rêve.

Toujours un peu dans le brouillard, la jeune femme s'habilla avec lenteur avant d'aller prendre un bon petit déjeuner et Ayae, qui nettoyait la cuisine, lui confia :

- Madara-sama veut que vous le rejoigniez à son bureau dès que vous serez prête.  
- Il a dit pourquoi ?  
- Oh, Azami, depuis le temps, vous devriez savoir que Madara-sama ne se confie pas souvent à moi.

Un sourire amusé sur les lèvres, la plus jeune termina son repas avant de s'habiller chaudement, la température extérieure étant bien trop proche de zéro et elle s'emmitoufla sur elle même avant de se décider d'affronter le blizzard qui s'abattait sur le village.

De pas lents, elle rejoignit le bureau de Madara, frissonnant à cause des courants d'air et quand celui ci lui indiqua d'entrer, elle se réfugia rapidement dans la chaleur douce du bureau, rougissant en voyant Tora et Hikaku la dévisager et la regarder un peu de haut mais Madara prit tout son temps pour relever la tête de son parchemin, la scruta un instant avant de lui indiquer une petit fauteuil sur le côté du bureau d'un mouvement de tête et reprendre sa lecture.

Timidement, sous le regard des deux autres, Azami enleva sa veste qu'elle accrocha près de la porte avant d'aller s'installer et Madara attrapa une pile de parchemins, les plaça devant elle et grogna :

- Les messages du jour. Ouvre les, lis les et tu m'en fais un rapport après.  
- D'accord.

Attrapant le premier parchemin d'un main hésitant, Azami commença à lire. Le premier était un rapport venant d'une des tours de garde et ça avait l'air franchement ennuyant.

Sentant que ses assistants habituels semblaient un peu agités, Madara releva les yeux vers eux et indiqua :

- Azami m'assistera pendant un moment, pour que je puisse m'assurer qu'elle sera compétente pour sa prochaine fonction.

Sans un mot de plus, il reprit sa lecture, Tora et Hikaku ayant parfaitement compris ce qu'il en était tandis qu'Azami était plutôt confuse, mais elle finit par se dire que Madara avait surtout besoin d'un prétexte plus officiel que le fait qu'elle s'habitue à sa signature de chakra.

Quand il eut fini sa lecture, Madara signa le parchemin avant de le tendre vers ses assistants et une fois l'ordre en main, ils sortirent du bureau d'un pas pressé tandis qu'Azami avait de plus en plus de mal à se concentrer sur sa lecture. Comment le pouvait-elle alors qu'elle sentait le regard perçant de Madara posé sur elle. Allait-il vouloir qu'ils fassent ça ici, encore ?

De mouvements lents, le chef de clan se leva pour alla se placer devant sa cheminée, les bras sur le manteau de celle ci et les yeux perdus dans les flammes avant de murmurer :

- Lis. À voix haute.  
- Oh .. euh .. « Rapport de la section C, tour de garde est : Aucun mouvement en direction du village mais les Senjus semblent agités ».

Reposant ce parchemin, Azami attrapa le dernier d'entre eux, dont le cachet lui rappela vaguement quelque chose et elle le déroula lentement pour lire :

- « Ce message était d'abord destiné à proposer une alliance aux Uchiha. »

Immédiatement, le chef de clan posa ses sharingans sur le parchemin et il fit signe à Azami de continuer.

- « Le daimyo du Feu nous a contacté, il y a deux semaines, pour que nous organisions une rencontre entre les Uchiha et les Senjus mais je savais que le fait d'avoir ton amie enfermée chez nous poserait un problème, alors j'ai attendu que tu acceptes l'échange. Je savais que tu aurais été plus enclin à négocier si je montrais que je pouvais aussi faire des efforts. Cependant, Madara, à toi seul et sans raison, tu as exterminé un clan entier. Les survivants sont venus toquer à notre porte et j'ai compris. Quoique la gamine ait put me dire, à propos de tes rêves de paix, ils sont totalement faux. Et un homme comme toi n'est pas capable de vivre sans la guerre. Alors, quand l'alliance sera signée, que le village promis par le daimyo sera construit, je viendrais moi même mettre fin à ce règne stupide que tu imposes sur ton territoire et ton clan sera réduit à néant. C'est dommage, Madara, ta gamine avait failli m'y faire croire. Hashirama Senju. »

Les lèvres tremblantes, Azami releva doucement les yeux vers Madara qui lui arracha le parchemin des mains afin de le relire, encore et encore tandis qu'elle était paralysée de peur sur son fauteuil.

C'était de sa faute, n'est ce pas ? Et la nouvelle ne semblait pas du tout plaire à Madara, qui respirait plus profondément qu'à son habitude, pour éviter de s'énerver plus qu'il ne l'était déjà.

Comment Hashirama pouvait-il avoir l'arrogance de croire qu'il aurait accepté ce genre d'alliance ? Le prenait-il pour un idiot ? Et cette menace de détruire le clan. Oh, le Senju allait le payer, ça ne faisait aucun doute.

Madara pensait déjà à attraper ses armes mais il sentit une main douce se poser sur son dos et il regarda par dessus son épaule pour voir Azami, visiblement effrayée, le regarder les larmes aux yeux. Sans un mot, elle attrapa le mot, l'envoya dans le brasier de la cheminée et murmura :

- N'écoute pas cet abruti. Hashirama est bourré d'arrogance. Tu crois franchement qu'il pourrait te mettre à terre ? Toi ?

Les mots d'Azami faisant écho à ses pensées, Madara sembla se calmer sur le coup et il murmura, en se tournant vers elle pour poser une main sur sa joue :

- Je le détruirais, Azami. Lui et son frère et son clan stupide. Et il rampera à mes pieds.

Le sourire léger de la jeune femme lui donna envie de l'embrasser mais il se contenta d'un baiser aérien sur son front avant de murmurer :

- Va au Katsudo, je dois réfléchir à certaines choses.  
- Tu ne peux pas le faire quand je suis là ?  
- Non …

Les joues roses mais le coeur léger que Madara arrive à confesser de genre de choses, Azami lui adressa un de ses regards pétillants avant d'aller s'habiller en disant qu'ils se verraient au diner.

D'un pas rapide, parce qu'elle ne supportait plus les changements de température, Azami se rendit au Katsudo, où Hitomi était à l'écart, le visage fermé et immédiatement, la jeune femme se sentit mal.

Elle avait souvent reproché à Hitomi, sans jamais lui dire, d'être trop portée sur ses propres intérêts mais Azami avait compris depuis longtemps que la jeune femme était très solitaire à cause de ses origines hors Uchiha, et qu'elle était souvent mise de côté à cause de ça. Et elle s'en voulait de laisser quelqu'un qu'elle considérait comme sa meilleure amie aussi seule. Après tout, Hitomi l'avait aidée à fuir.

Alors, un sourire aux lèvres, Azami alla s'asseoir près d'elle, tandis qu'Hitomi relevait doucement la tête. Le sourire que la jeune Uchiha força ne fit que confirmer à Azami que son amie n'était pas à l'aise alors elle l'embrassa doucement sur la joue avant de murmurer :

- Je suis désolée, j'ai été plutôt distante, ces derniers temps.  
- Ça n'est rien. Et Ayae m'a dit que tu étais vraiment très malade …

Il y eut un léger silence entre les amies et Hitomi sourit en disant :

- Tu ne voudrais pas qu'on aille chez moi ? Je suis pas à l'aise, là.  
- Si tu veux, oui. Je ne serais pas contre une tasse de thé !

L'Uchiha acquiesça, un sourire beaucoup plus sincère sur les lèvres et les jeunes femmes se rendirent chez la plus jeune, qui fit réchauffer un peu de thé avant de servir son amie, s'installer en face d'elle en soupirant et avaler une tasse de liquide chaud avant de dire :

- Tu sais, Aza, des fois, je comprends pas les autres. Je suis née ici. Je suis à moitié Uchiha et elles me voient quand même comme une paria.  
- Ne fais pas attention à elles. Souviens toi de mes premiers jours ici, elles me regardaient toutes de travers.  
- Parce que tu n'avais pas salué l'armée !  
- Comment aurais-je pu savoir que je devais le faire ? On ne me l'a jamais dit !  
- Même pas Madara-sama ?  
- Oh que non. Il m'a juste prévenue, la veille, qu'ils partaient.  
- Tu passes beaucoup de temps avec lui, en ce moment …  
- Ne dis pas n'importe quoi !  
- Et tout le clan vous a vu, lors de la cérémonie pour son anniversaire. Il t'a embrassée ! Sur le front !  
- Ça ne veut rien dire.  
- Ça veut tout dire ! Il veut que tu deviennes maitresse de clan.

Les yeux écarquillés, Azami manqua de s'étouffer dans sa tasse de thé et toussa un moment avant de couiner :

- Pardon ?  
- Déjà qu'il te fait passer pour sa petite amie ! Non, c'est évident !  
- Non ! Il l'a juste fait pour .. rappeler à certaines personnes que je suis hors d'atteinte.  
- Pourquoi aurait-il fait ça ?  
- Ayato a tenté de m'embrasser ! Et il a insinué qu'il aurait bien payé pour coucher avec moi.  
- Sérieusement ?

Hitomi se redressa, les paupières largement ouvertes et Azami hocha la tête en disant :

- Je te jure. Et je crois qu'Ayae lui a tiré les oreilles. En tous cas, quand j'ai dit ça à Madara, il n'a vraiment pas apprécié, et c'est à cause de ça qu'il a été absent pendant que j'étais malade. S'il s'était pas éloigné, je crois qu'il l'aurait tué.  
- Sûrement oui ! Mais ça ne change rien au fait qu'il pourrait te nommer maitresse de clan.  
- Pourquoi ferait-il ça ?  
- Pour t'obliger à rester ici.

Surprise, Azami cligna doucement, se rendant compte que c'était sûrement le meilleur moyen pour qu'effectivement, elle abandonner ses rêves de liberté. Il savait que s'il lui donnait un rang aussi important, elle se sentirait obligée de l'honorer. Et c'était une bonne façon de s'assurer qu'elle ne partirait pas, même s'ils s'embrouillaient à nouveau, malgré leur relation pour le moment assez .. spéciale. Il n'y avait pas d'autre mot.

Prise de conscience, Azami s'accouda à la table et demanda, incertaine :

- Et tu crois que le clan m'accepterait comme ça ?  
- Je ne sais pas.  
- Tu n'as pas de rumeurs par rapport à ce qui s'est passé à l'anniversaire ?  
- Si. Certaines femmes disent que vous faire un couple très harmonieux. Et d'autres que ça ne durera pas. Rien de concluant.  
- Madara et moi ? Harmonieux ?  
- C'est ce qui se dit, oui. Je ne suis pas l'auteur de ces rumeurs.  
- Tu veux une vraie rumeur ? Je l'ai vu nu !  
- Et ?  
- Et bien, crois moi, s'il était pas ce qu'il est ….

Gênée, Hitomi rougit en pouffant de rire et Azami soupira en demandant :

- Je .. peux te confier quelque chose ?  
- Tu sais que oui …  
- Il faudra que tu n'en parles à personne.  
- C'est important ?  
- Je .. devais travailler avec Madara ce matin, parce qu'il veut que je m'implique un peu. Et il a reçu un courrier des Senju.  
- Vraiment ?  
- Oui. D'Hashirama, exactement.  
- Qu'est ce que ça disait ?  
- Que le .. daimyo ? Du Feu voulait former une sorte d'alliance entre les Senju et les Uchiha. Ça parlait d'un village, aussi mais Hashirama aurait refusé de s'allier aux Uchiha pour je ne sais quelle raison.

L'information mit quelques secondes à arriver au cerveau d'Hitomi mais le regard qu'elle posa sur son amie, tandis que celle ci avalait une gorgée de thé n'était pas vraiment amicale.

- Pourquoi ils aurait changé d'avis comme ça ?  
- Aucune idée !

Hitomi se détourna, en se rendant compte qu'Azami mentait et préféra hausser les épaules en disant :

- Ils ont toujours été bizarre, les Senju. Et nous n'avons pas besoin d'eux.  
- C'est ce que Madara a dit, oui.

La jeune Uchiha se pinça les lèvres un instant, pensive avant de sourire et demander :

- Tu sais que le devoir d'une maitresse de clan est aussi de faire un héritier pour le clan ?  
- P-pardon ?  
- Après un an, oui. D'abord, il faut qu'elle prouve qu'elle est digne de ce poste, qu'elle ne l'abandonnera pas en cours, et après, c'est une responsabilité très importante pour le chef de clan et sa maitresse d'avoir un héritier, qui prendre la suite de son père si celui ci est tombé au combat ou que ses capacités ne sont plus adéquates pour l'exercice de ses fonctions.  
- M-mais je suis pas prête à avoir des enfants moi …  
- Si Madara fait vraiment de toi la maitresse de clan, il … ne fera pas la même erreur que Kenji-sama.  
- Kenji-sama ? L'ancien chef ?  
- Oui. Il était à la tête du clan depuis des années mais il a été gravement blessé lors d'une bataille et n'avait pas d'héritier alors Madara-sama a pris la tête du clan. Mais ça n'aurait pas été possible si une maitresse avait été désignée ou si Kenji-sama avait eu un fils, même illégitime.  
- Oh, je ne savais pas.  
- Du coup, si Madara-sama fait de toi sa maitresse de clan, d'une, tu ne pourras plus jamais fuir, et de deux, vous devrez coucher ensemble, jusqu'à ce que tu tombes enceinte au moins.  
- Je ne suis pas sûre d'en être capable.

Curieusement, Hitomi remarqua le léger rougissement de son amie, sa façon presque précipitée de boire une gorgée de thé mais elle préféra ne rien dire. Il ne fallait pas qu'elle se doute de quoi que ce soit.

Alors, elles passèrent la journée ensemble, parlant de tout et de rien, jusqu'à la tombée de la nuit et Azami rentra chez Madara à ce moment là, heureuse d'avoir retrouvé son amie. En plus, celle ci n'avait pas demandé de conseils pour sa vie sexuelle et avait été particulièrement adorable.

Comment avait-elle pu la méjuger comme ça ?

En arrivant, elle se racla la gorge en voyant que Madara avait déjà entamé son repas et elle se dépêcha de le rejoindre à table en murmurant :

- J'ai pas vu le temps passer.  
- Je suis en avance, mais comme j'ai pas mangé à midi …  
- Pourquoi ?  
- La lettre du Senju m'a coupé l'appétit.

En se pinçant les lèvres, Azami acquiesça légèrement, gênée d'être la cause de cette lettre et elle se servit en demandant :

- Je peux faire quelque chose ?  
- Dormir dans mon lit, ce soir.

Étonnée qu'il aborde le sujet aussi franchement, Azami ouvrit la bouche pour tenter de répondre, malgré le peu de pensées censées qui arrivaient à son esprit et Madara ajouta, amusé :

- D'autres soirs aussi, d'ailleurs.  
- Je ne voudrais pas te déranger. En plus, tu as dit que tu n'aimais pas ça et que …  
- Et là, je te le demande.

Essayant de penser à autre chose que ce qu'il allait bien vouloir faire au lit, Azami avala un verre de saké mais la seule chose qui lui vint à l'esprit fut cette question :

- Je ne veux pas d'enfants. Pas maintenant, en tous cas.  
- Pardon ?

Timidement, la jeune femme releva les yeux devant l'air horriblement impassible de Madara et elle se détourna, honteuse :

- Hitomi m'a dit que si je devenais maitresse de clan, je serais obligée d'avoir un enfant. De toi. Et je ne suis pas prête pour ça. Pas prête pour devenir maitresse de clan non plus, d'ailleurs. Je serais jamais à la hauteur.

Après avoir ingurgité une bouchée de riz, Madara chercha un instant ses mots avant de dire :

- Si je décide effectivement de te nommer maitresse de clan, ce qui n'est pas encore déterminé, je ne te laisserais pas seule. Hikaku ou Tora te guidera et t'aidera à apprendre cette fonction. Et ça ne .. dérangera en rien notre relation … intime. Nous ferons les choses à ta vitesse de toutes façons, et si tu as si peur que ça d'avoir un enfant, ça attendra.  
- Je n'ai pas peur. J'en ai déjà eu un !  
- De quoi as-tu peur alors ?  
- Du moment après l'accouchement. Et de ce que je devrais faire. Je suis incapable de m'occuper d'un bébé, je n'ai même aucune idée de comment faire.  
- Ayae t'aidera, s'il faut. Mais ça n'est pas à l'ordre du jour.  
- Et que je devienne maitresse de clan ?  
- Ça n'est qu'une idée, pour le moment. Je ne t'y forcerais pas si tu n'en as pas envie.  
- Même pour m'empêcher de partir ?  
- Oui

Vaguement rassurée, Azami hocha doucement la tête et Madara demanda :

- C'est Hitomi qui t'a parlé de ça ?  
- Oui. De ça et de ton baiser, le jour de ton anniversaire. Elle a dit que ça voulait tout dire.  
- Pour elle et le clan, peut être mais ça n'est pas ce que tu dois retenir.  
- Qu'est ce que je dois retenir, alors ?  
- Que personne n'a le droit de te faire du mal. Même pas moi.

Surprise par la déclaration, Azami releva les yeux vers les iris indéchiffrables du chef de clan, fronça légèrement les sourcils mais elle murmura, incertaine :

- Et je fais quoi, si tu m'en fais ?  
- Tu me le dis.  
- Pour que tu aies une bonne raison de me tuer ?  
- N'avons-nous pas dépassé ce stade ? Que tu aies peur que je te tue à chaque fois que je suis contrarié …  
- Non.

Se retenant de soupirer, Madara se servit un verre de saké et murmura :

- Je t'estime beaucoup, Azami, depuis que tu m'as embrassé, il y a quinze ans.  
- Et pourtant, tu as quand même menacé ma vie. Plusieurs fois.  
- Tu m'y as poussé.

Agacée qu'il le lui reproche, Azami passa une main dans ses cheveux, s'accouda à la table en regardant son assiette et murmura :

- Pourquoi tu ne m'as jamais embrassée ?

La question fit manquer un battement au coeur de Madara, qui la redoutait depuis pas mal de temps mais il avait trouvé la parade parfaite :

- Parce que je n'aime pas ça. Et que je ne m'y obligerais pas.  
- D'accord.

Rassuré que son excuse bidon lui convienne, Madara lui resservit un verre de saké en ajoutant :

- Mange. Et détends toi.  
- J'ai pas dit à Hitomi qu'on .. tu sais … Je lui ai dit que tu voulais juste me protéger  
- Pourquoi ?  
- Je crois pas avoir le courage de l'assumer, pour l'instant.  
- Ça me va.

Rassurée qu'il le prenne aussi bien, Azami entama son repas avec appétit tandis que Madara finissait le sien et quand elle eut terminé son assiette, il lui indiqua d'aller se laver, qu'il y était déjà allé alors, rapidement, elle alla s'enfermer dans la salle de bain, se plongea promptement dans la baignoire et soupira longuement.

Il fallait qu'elle oublie tout ce qu'Hitomi avait pu lui dire. La parole de Madara était plus importante, malgré tout. Et Madara avait dit qu'il ne l'obligerait à rien. Elle pouvait y croire, n'est ce pas ? Azami n'en était pas certaine mais depuis quelques temps, elle avait remarqué tous les efforts qu'il pouvait faire. Et c'était ce qui importait.

Une fois propre, prête à aller se coucher, Azami examina sa tenue, à savoir un sous kimono en soie un peu transparent et se dit que ça ne dérangerait de toutes façons pas Madara, quelque soit sa tenue. Ou elle l'espérait.

Mais surtout, elle priait pour qu'il ne veuille rien faire ce soir là.

Timidement, elle toqua à la porte et Madara lui indiqua d'entrer. Celui ci était installé le dos contre la tête de lit, un livre à la main et aussi nu que les dernières fois qu'elle l'avait vu dans son lit. Gênée et pudique, la jeune femme s'approcha lentement du lit, sous le regard de Madara, s'y glissa et il demanda :

- Pourquoi tu es si dérangée ?  
- J-je ne sais pas.  
- Il n'y a rien que tu n'as jamais vu.

Après avoir soufflé longuement, Azami acquiesça doucement, s'installa sur le côté en jetant un coup d'oeil vers le livre de Madara, dont le titre était « L'art de la guerre », et elle lui sourit en demandant :

- C'est quoi ? Des stratégies ?  
- Non. C'est un roman sur un jeune shinobi qui quitte son clan et qui découvre le monde comme il est vraiment.  
- Et c'est intéressant ?  
- Izuna l'adorait.  
- Tu sais, ça n'est pas sain de lire ça juste parce qu'Izuna le faisait.  
- Je sais.

Le ton de Madara ne laissant place à aucune discussion, la jeune femme détourna les yeux, embarrassée et s'installa au mieux entre les draps épais du lit.

Le chef de clan continua à lire un long moment, bien après qu'Azami fut endormie mais quand il posa son livre, qu'il abaissa l'intensité des lampes au dessus de son lit pour lui aussi s'allonger, il eut un léger sourire.

Elle avait envie qu'il l'embrasse, et c'était un pas en avant.


	28. Chapter 28

**Kisous** : Idem, je pourrais pas être maitresse de clan ! Trop de responsabilités ! La suite de Living .. Et bien là, je suis en vacances alors j'écris pas beaucoup mais je ferais de mon mieux ^^

**Xim** : Mais non, je supprime pas mes fics comme ça !

**Fuyuki417** : La chance ! En espagne ! Mh, tu n'as pas tord, dans un sens, sur leurs sentiments :)

* * *

Un frisson important réveilla Azami, le lendemain. Et malgré qu'elle fut encore à moitié dans le sommeil, elle n'eut pas de problème à se rendre compte qu'est ce qui l'avait provoqué.

Une main douce parcourait sa hanche découverte. Elle remontait lentement sur le creux de sa taille, alors qu'elle était allongée sur le côté, et redescendait le long de son flanc jusqu'à chatouiller sa cuisses, sans parler du bout des doigts qui titillaient son bas ventre sensible. Un baiser sensuel glissa sur sa nuque, accompagné d'un sourire et Azami se cambra légèrement tandis que Madara la rapprochait de lui d'une main douce sur son ventre.

La jeune femme soupira le nom de son amant qui colla ses hanches contre les fesses rebondies de sa compagne, lui faisant prendre conscience de l'érection rageante qui l'avait pris.

D'un geste lent, Azami glissa une main sur l'arrière de la tête de Madara, qui prit ce geste comme une autorisation de continuer et il agrippa doucement sa poitrine en embrassant ses épaules, appuyant son torse contre le dos encore vêtu de la jeune femme. Celle ci frissonna à nouveau et Madara murmura :

- Je vais devoir me lever.  
- Tu ne vas pas me laisser comme ça, si ?  
- Comment … ?  
- .. Comme .. ça.  
- Tu as envie de continuer ?  
- O-oui.

Un sourire aux lèvres, Madara se glissa en elle, frémissant en la sentant aussi réceptive et d'un coup de rein un peu brute, il la fit gémir d'un plaisir certain. Il se redressa sur un coude en tenant la jeune femme contre lui, tandis qu'elle se tortillait un peu et il fourra le visage dans le cou d'Azami qui gémit en le sentant enfin bouger en elle.

Cependant, quand elle se sentit trembler sous le plaisir, Azami se dit qu'elle pouvait franchement s'habituer à ce genre de réveil tandis que Madara avait l'impression de se perdre en elle à chaque mouvement qu'il faisait, sans parler du fait qu'ils étaient assez fusionnels, sur le moment, malgré tout.

Leurs hanches bougeaient ensemble, dans un rythme lent et Azami avait l'impression de perdre la tête. Non, ça n'était pas possible que ça soit aussi agréable.

Se sentant sur le point de jouir, Azami agrippa la hanche de Madara, la main crispée et murmura, avec difficulté :

- A-Attends.  
- Quoi ?  
- Je veux .. te voir.

D'un mouvement fluide, Madara la tourna sur le dos, se replaça au dessus d'elle et reprit où il en était juste avant, le front posé sur celui de la jeune femme qui posa les mains sur ses joues en s'accrochant à son regard.

Elle avait besoin de savoir qu'il était là, avec elle, pas pour l'utiliser mais bien pour faire l'amour avec elle et ça suffit à lui faire atteindre l'orgasme tandis que Madara préféra la laisser savourer avant de se retirer avec douceur. Il n'eut rien besoin de demander à la jeune femme pour qu'elle le prenne en main, qu'elle le caresse en le regardant dans les yeux tandis qu'il se laissait haleter. Pour elle, il pouvait bien se montrer comme il était, sans parler du fait qu'elle ne semblait pas reprendre ses mauvaises habitudes à se laisser faire comme une poupée. Non, cette fois, Azami était avec lui.

Après que Madara eut atteint la volupté, lui aussi, l'envie d'embrasser la jeune femme fut plus forte que jamais mais il se détourna pour embrasser sa joue, puis son cou, avant de se laisser glisser sur le côté pour souffler un peu tandis qu'Azami posait les bras sur son visage, le corps toujours secoué par le plaisir.

Un silence léger s'installa entre eux, et Azami attrapa doucement la main de Madara dans la sienne avant de murmurer, incertaine :

- Tu ne dois pas aller au bureau ?  
- Si.  
- Je viens avec toi ?  
- Oui.

Sans un mot de plus, Madara se leva, s'habilla avec lenteur tandis qu'Azami se raclait la gorge en regardant sa poitrine. Sans gêne, Madara attrapa un linge sale, lui essuya le liquide un peu visqueux qui ornait sa peau et murmura :

- Dépêche toi. Et mets un kimono.  
- Ah bon ?  
- J'adore te voir en kimono.

Un sourire sincère étira les lèvres d'Azami qui se leva lentement pour embrasser Madara sur la joue et aller rapidement s'habiller devant son armoire avant de rejoindre le chef de clan au rez de chaussée pour qu'ils prennent un petit déjeuner rapide, puis ils rejoignirent le bureau de Madara ensemble, avec une certaine distance mais Madara savourait le pétillement dans les yeux d'Azami avec beaucoup de délectation.

Une fois dans le bureau, Madara verrouilla la porte tandis qu'Azami écarquillait les yeux en murmurant :

- O-on va pas recommencer, si ?  
- Tu ne trouves pas que le village était trop silencieux ?

Azami détourna les yeux, pensive tandis que Madara s'installait dans son fauteuil en vérifiant, du regard, ses armes. La jeune femme le suivit, avant de se racler la gorge et murmurer :

- Il fait trop froid ?  
- Suis moi.

Après un dernier regard vers son râtelier d'armes, Madara sortit de son bureau d'un air sombre et Azami le suivit en trottinant, quoiqu'une peur colossale prenait place en elle. Voir Madara autant aux aguets était effrayant.

En poussant les portes du souterrain, Madara s'arrêta brusquement, sharingans activés et regarda par dessus son épaule pour ordonner à la jeune femme :

- Azami. Ramène moi ma faux et mon éventail.  
- Qu'est ce que ..  
- Rapidement.

Le ton froid de Madara l'obligea à reculer d'un pas et ne voulant pas lui désobéir, la jeune femme se mit à courir vers le bureau tandis que Madara sortait des tunnels en fermant la porte derrière lui, retenant le loquet d'une main pour être certain qu'Azami ne tenterait pas d'en sortir avant qu'il ne soit certain de la suite.

D'un mouvement lent, il releva les yeux vers le clan en face de lui.

Tout le monde était présent. Hikaku, Tora, les généraux en premier plan, puis les officiers, les soldats et tous les civils. Mais les regards qu'ils lui adressaient ne lui plaisaient absolument pas. Menaçants, impolis, belliqueux et écarlates.

- Qu'est ce que ça signifie ?

Le murmure de Madara était bas, mais chaque personne présente l'entendit comme un avertissement, tandis qu'Azami tentait d'ouvrir la porte derrière lui, une main sur l'anneau en cuivre, l'autre occupée par les armes lourdes de Madara.

Voyant que le clan ne bougeait pas, Madara la laissa sortir mais lui fit comprendre qu'elle devait rester derrière lui tandis qu'il attrapait ses armes avec agilité.

- Nous voulons la paix, Madara-sama.

Le regard du chef de clan se posa sur Tora, qui venait de parler et celui ci ajouta :

- Tous le clan veut la paix.  
- Où veux-tu en venir ?  
- La proposition des Senju aurait été acceptée par le clan.

Un silence lourd de sens s'abattit sur la scène et Azami fut la première à réagir. Elle posa le regard sur Hitomi, qui se tenait à l'écart et hurla :

- Espèce de petite pute ! Comment est-ce que t'as pu me faire ça !?

La jeune femme tenta de s'élancer sur celle qui l'avait trahie mais Madara la retint d'un bras, impassible tandis qu'Azami se débattait en continuant :

- Hitomi ! Je croyais que tu étais mon amie ! Je croyais que je pouvais te faire confiance !  
- Tu devrais le savoir, Azami. Un vrai stratège sait toujours quand sonner la retraite. Mais le clan passe toujours avant le reste.  
- Tue la.

Le murmure d'Azami obligea Madara à tourner la tête vers elle et elle lui hurla, à bout de nerfs :

- Tue cette petite salope ! Maintenant !

Croisant son regard orageux, Madara utilisa ses sharingans pour faire perdre connaissance à la jeune femme, qui lui tomba dans les bras. Sans se soucier des autres, Madara accrocha ses armes dans son dos, souleva Azami avant de faire de nouveau face au clan en disant :

- Qu'est ce que vous voulez ?  
- Nous vous donnons le choix, Madara-sama. Soit vous gardez votre place mais nous vous surveillerons. Soit vous ….

La phrase de Tora se perdit dans l'air glacial tandis que Madara activait la forme finale de ses sharingans, le mangekyo sharingan éternel, le défiant ainsi de terminer sa phrase. Un frémissement parcourut le corps de Madara, alors qu'il envisageait déjà de détruire lui même le clan mais il posa les yeux sur Azami, qui tournait la tête vers lui dans son inconscience et l'idée de la protéger passa avant tout le reste alors, la bouche sèche, il annonça :

- Vous avez déjà fait votre choix. Nous partons.

Incertain, Madara fit un pas vers sa maison mais en voyant les généraux se tendre, il se résigna et, la tête haute, il traversa la foule présente pour son départ.

Comment avait-il pu faire confiance à ces gens alors qu'ils le trahissaient aussi facilement ? Sans préavis, ils lui tournaient le dos, ils le rejetaient, et au fond, Madara le savait déjà.

Ils paieraient.

À vitesse maximale, Madara prit la direction d'une cache que lui seul et son frère connaissait, dans laquelle ils avaient parfois campé lors de retours de mission et déposa Azami sur le sol, toujours inconsciente avant de commencer à réfléchir.

Ils n'avaient rien. L'hiver était à son apogée dans la région, les températures étaient négatives, sans parler de la neige et du vent glacial qui soufflait mais ils n'avaient ni nourriture, ni argent, ni même de manteaux dignes de ce nom. Azami n'avait que son kimono sur le dos, et elle commençait déjà à grelotter sur le sol rocailleux de la caverne dans laquelle il s'était arrêté.

C'était une grande grotte, profonde, dont l'entrée n'était qu'un couloir long et mince. Une source y coulait, dont l'eau était fraiche mais potable mais il y faisait assez froid, et le peu de lumière, ajouté aux rochers éparpillés un peu partout ne leur permettrait pas de rester là très longtemps.

Cependant, il savait que la jeune femme ne se réveillerait pas avant un moment et la réchauffer était pour l'instant le plus important alors il enleva rapidement son haori, lui étant entrainé à supporter des températures froides, le glissa autour d'Azami, l'y emmitouflant avec soin avant de reprendre ses armes pour aller à la recherche de bois, même s'il savait qu'il n'en trouverait jamais d'assez sec pour un feu de camp digne de ce nom.

Il pouvait laisser Azami seule un moment. Ils étaient encore sur le territoire des Uchiha, mais loin des sentinelles. Alors elle était en sécurité.

Et pendant qu'il cherchait du bois, Madara sentait la haine se répandre dans ses veines. Mais à son propre étonnement, qu'Azami soit la cause de ce retournement du clan ne perturbait pas plus que ce qu'il avait imaginé. Au contraire, il arrivait même à penser que si le clan pouvait se retourner contre lui aussi facilement, ils auraient pu le faire avec ou sans cette information. La jeune femme avait juste parlé à une de ses amies, rien de plus. Et elle aussi avait été trahie.

Cependant, Hitomi, elle, était une des cibles principales de ses rancoeurs. Il détestait les traitres.

Une fois le bois rassemblé, Madara retourna dans la grotte où il avait laissé Azami, et alluma rapidement un feu près d'elle avant de la redresser, la prendre dans ses bras pour tenter de la rassurer. La jeune femme grelottait, le teint pâle et les lèvres bleutées et il devait absolument la réchauffer. Et en la voyant se mettre à bouger, il murmura à son oreille, d'une voix douce :

- Ne bouge pas, Azami. Blottis toi, garde ta chaleur.

Sentant le froid mordre son corps, Azami s'exécuta lentement, plaçant le haori de Madara au dessus de sa tête en glissant le visage contre son torse brûlant.

Dans son esprit marchant un peu au ralenti, Azami se demandait pourquoi il ne l'avait pas abandonnée. Pourquoi était-il là, à prendre soin d'elle, alors qu'à cause d'elle, il était … Que s'était-il passé, d'abord ? Pourquoi étaient-ils dans cet endroit glacial ? Le clan les avait-ils bannis ? À cette pensée, la jeune femme trembla légèrement, se sentant horriblement coupable et murmura :

- M-Madara ?  
- Mh ?  
- J'ai tellement froid.  
- Je sais. Reste contre moi.

S'aidant d'une main, Madara les rapprocha un peu du feu avant de la replacer autour des épaules d'Azami, frottant son dos avec soin pour la réchauffer et il murmura :

- Comment tu te sens ?  
- Je sais pas .. Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ?  
- Le clan m'a posé un ultimatum. Soit je restais chef de clan et ils me surveillaient, soit je perdais ma place.  
- I-ils t'ont viré ..  
- Non.

Madara caressa doucement la tête d'Azami qui étouffa un sanglot contre son torse.

Non. Quoiqu'il puisse dire, c'était trop pour elle. Elle était la cause de tout ça et même tuer Hitomi pour cette trahison ne changerait rien. La douleur qu'elle ressentait à cause de cette trahison était beaucoup trop importante. Plus que ce qu'elle avait ressenti pour Madara ou pour les Yotsuki. Pire que ce qu'elle avait ressenti pour Taku. Hitomi avait été son amie. Sa meilleure amie, sa confidente et malgré les quelques différents qu'elles avaient pu avoir. Et ce genre de relation était sacrée pour Azami.

Parce qu'Hitomi était la première à être venue lui parler. La première d'entre toutes, après Ayae.

Repensant immédiatement à la gouvernante, Azami tira légèrement sur le haut de Madara et demanda :

- Et Ayae !? Qu'est ce que …  
- Ayae n'était pas là. Je pense qu'elle est partie quand le clan s'est réunis pour organiser cette trahison.  
- M-mais ..  
- Ne t'en fais pas pour elle, c'est une shinobi talentueuse.

La jeune femme acquiesça lentement, rassurée qu'Ayae ne subisse pas de représailles par sa faute. Elle voulait absolument s'écarter de Madara, se sentant très mal à l'aise, mais elle savait que si elle le faisait à cet instant, elle risquait de tomber très malade. Déjà qu'elle ne sentait plus vraiment ses orteils dans ses tabi humides, sa raison lui hurlait de ne pas s'écarter de ses sources de chaleur.

- M-Madara, j'ai les pieds gelés ..  
- Ne bouge pas.

D'une main douce, Madara lui enleva ses geta puis ses chaussettes, passa une main inquiète sur ses pieds glacés et murmura :

- Quand ton corps sera de nouveau à une bonne température, j'irais chercher des vêtements chauds, il y a un village pas si loin.

Lentement, Madara la fit se redresser, en la tenant fermement contre lui et lui fit rapprocher ses pieds rougeâtres du feu en les frottant d'une main. Se sentant horriblement bien dans les bras de Madara, Azami rouvrit doucement les yeux pour regarder ses pieds et frissonna en se disant qu'ils étaient franchement en mauvais état. Mais Madara savait sûrement quoi faire, non ?

Il fallut cinq heures à la jeune femme pour qu'elle puisse de nouveau bouger les doigts de pieds et arrêter de trembler de froid et de peur que Madara décide de la tuer.

Après tout, c'était de sa faute s'il n'avait plus de clan.

Mais en voyant Madara se redressait en ajustant le haori sur ses épaules, elle murmura :

- Pardonne moi, Madara.  
- Nous parlerons de ça plus tard. Je vais chercher des vêtements et de la nourriture. Essaye de te reposer mais ne t'endors pas.

Remarquant que la jeune femme acquiesçait, Madara se leva en accrochant ses armes dans son dos et il partit sans un mot.

Sa première destination fut d'aller au village le plus proche, un petit hameau à la frontière du territoire des Uchiha où vivaient principalement des agriculteurs et quelques petits commerces. Et en en faisant le tour, Madara trouva, avec une certaine surprise, un tailleur ouvert.

À peine fut-il entré dans la boutique que l'homme derrière le comptoir écarquilla les yeux en s'inclinant et dit précipitamment :

- U-Uchiha-dono ! C'est un honneur !  
- J'ai besoin de vêtements. Très chauds, pour une femme et pour moi.  
- B-bien sûr !  
- Je n'ai pas d'argent.  
- Je vous les offre !

L'homme s'inclina à nouveau avant de mener Madara vers le stock de vêtements d'où il sortit une cape épaisse en laine à sa taille avant de demander :

- Q-Quelle taille fait la jeune femme ?

Madara leva la main à côté de lui pour indiquer la taille d'Azami et l'homme le scruta un instant avant de sortir une cape à cette taille puis tout un tas de vêtements en demandant :

- Des chaussures ?  
- Pour elle, uniquement.  
- Une taille moyenne ?  
- Oui.

Une paire de chaussures fermées pour shinobi fut ajoutée à la petite pile de vêtements et le vieil homme vérifia ce qu'il avait déjà donné avant de murmurer, incertain :

- Tout ça devrait suffire ?  
- Ça sera parfait.

L'homme s'inclina à nouveau, impressionné et répéta :

- C'est un honneur.

Sans un mot de plus, Madara décida de partir de la boutique avant de trop attirer l'attention et repartit en direction de la grotte.

Azami, de son coté, tremblait mais uniquement de peur à présent. Elle sentait que son estomac était totalement vide mais ça n'empêchait pas la nausée qui la prenait. Comment allait-elle pouvoir regarder Madara dans les yeux après ça ? Il allait la haïr ! Parce qu'elle n'avait pas su garder sa bouche fermée, voilà qu'il avait quitté le clan qu'il chérissait tant ! Non, il ne le lui pardonnerait jamais, c'était certain.

Comment le pouvait-il ? Elle avait appris, avec le temps, que Madara n'était pas quelqu'un à demander pardon mais l'accorder ? Pas pour quelque chose d'aussi grave. Qu'allaient-ils faire ? Comment allaient-ils vivre ? Et puis, ça lui donnerait la raison parfaite de l'abandonner, une nouvelle fois. Lui saurait se débrouiller mais elle n'avait absolument aucune idée de l'endroit où elle était. Sa fuite avait été tellement plus simple parce que .. qu'elle savait que fuir était sûrement une bonne chose.

Mais maintenant, alors qu'elle savait qu'il était attaché à elle, d'une façon ou d'une autre, et qu'Ayae avait percé son secret … Non, ça n'allait pas être aussi simple.

En entendant Madara revenir, sa faux raclant un peu le sol alors qu'il s'était baissé pour passer le couloir, Azami resserra le haori autour d'elle, la tête basse et sursauta quand il lâcha des vêtements près d'elle en lui murmurant de se changer tandis que lui se désarmait.

De gestes lents, Azami se débarrassa de son kimono, enfila les vêtements plus masculins mais tellement chauds que Madara lui avait apporté, à savoir un tee shirt, un pull épais, un pantalon en cuir doublé de laine, de bonnes chaussettes en laine ainsi que des chaussures dignes de ce nom, sans parler de la cape épaisse qui ne laisserait même pas passer un vent violent.

Elle jeta ensuite à coup d'oeil à l'autre qui était en train d'évider un lapin au pelage blanc à présent maculé de sang et il le mit à chauffer au dessus du feu, y ajouta plusieurs branches avant de demander :

- Ca va ?  
- Non.  
- Physiquement ?  
- Oui.

Un léger silence s'installa entre eux et Azami détourna les yeux en murmurant :

- Tu aurais dû rester à la forteresse. Tout est de ma faute.  
- J'aurais dû, oui. C'est ce que n'importe quel homme aurait fait.  
- Alors pourquoi tu es parti !?

Son cri résonna dans caverne, alors que la jeune femme s'était brusquement tourné vers lui et Madara la regarda dans les yeux, impassible, en murmurant :

- Crois-tu que commander une bande de traitres m'aurait plut ?  
- Tu ne …  
- Ne parle pas sans savoir, Azami. Ils ont sûrement passé la nuit à préparer ça. Ça s'appelle un coup d'état.  
- J-je pensais pas qu'Hitomi parlerait ! Je suis désolée …

Voyant la jeune femme sur le point de craquer, Madara se détourna pour lui épargner un poids supplémentaire sur les épaules et murmura :

- Après le repas, tu pourras dormir. Et à ton réveil, nous reprendrons la route.  
- Pour aller où ?

Après un instant de réflexion, Madara, le regard perdu dans les flammes, murmura :

- Samohara.

Un frisson parcourut la jeune femme. C'était difficile pour elle d'entendre ça.

Ils mangèrent en silence, quoique Madara trouva légèrement amusant qu'Azami fasse un peu de manières, à ne pas savoir comment tenir sa cuisse de lapin, dérangée d'avoir un os gras en main, sans parler du fait de manger à même celui ci mais elle se coucha rapidement, tournant le dos au feu de camp et ferma les yeux.

Cependant, elle était incapable de dormir. Samohara. Au moment même où Madara l'avait prononcé, elle avait compris. Il la ramenait là bas et allait l'abandonner. Il voulait se débarrasser du poids qu'elle représentait, parce que tout était de sa faute et elle le comprenait mais ça l'attristait. Et elle se rendait surtout compte à quel point ces derniers jours avaient été agréables.

Sans qu'elle puisse le remarquer, ou parce qu'elle était trop absorbée par le moment présent, Madara s'était ouvert à elle. Il l'avait faite rire, sourire, gémir son prénom. Elle n'avait aucune idée de comment il avait pu faire, même si elle se doutait qu'il n'avait sûrement pas vraiment cherché tout ça, qu'il n'était que naturel avec elle mais ça avait été tellement bon.

Et maintenant, juste parce qu'elle n'avait pas su garder la bouche fermée, il allait la ramener à Samohara, l'abandonner là et partir, on ne sait où. Et ça la tuait de le savoir.


	29. Chapter 29

**Kumiko Koda** : Merci ! :) Tout ce que tu m'as dit m'a beaucoup touchée et je suis contente que mes histoires te plaisent. J'ai une petite histoire commencée avec Tobirama en guest star, Hashirama très présent aussi et Madara pas si loin que ça ;)

**Kisous** : Mais non, ça n'est pas cruel ! :p C'est l'histoire ! :D

**Fuyuki417** : On verra :D

* * *

Bien entendu, Madara était parfaitement conscient qu'Azami avait eu beaucoup de mal à s'endormir, même s'il n'en connaissait pas la raison exacte. Mais la jeune femme n'avait pas arrêté de se tortiller sur place, le corps douloureux à cause de la roche qui lui servait de matelas.

Mais, il avait préféré la laisser s'endormir naturellement plutôt que de lui faire perdre connaissance. Il savait que l'effet des sharingans pouvait être difficile à surmonter pour une civile, surtout qu'elle était plutôt faible, physiquement. Les boucliers derrière lesquels elle s'était cachée durant toutes ces années éclaterait en une fraction de seconde s'il voulait vraiment les détruire. Jamais elle ne pourrais résister au Tsukuyomi, par exemple. Personne ne le pouvait.

Du coup, quand la jeune femme se réveilla, à cause de l'odeur de viande grillée, les restes du lapin de la veille, Madara préféra ne rien dire en lui tendant sa part tandis que lui préparait déjà à partir en ajustant sa cape sur ses épaules, la capuche sur sa tête.

Voyant la jeune femme se tenir le ventre, après qu'elle ait terminé son repas, il fronça doucement les sourcils en demandant :

- Un problème ?  
- J-je …  
- Ta viande était bien cuite, non ?  
- Brûlante, oui.  
- Alors ..  
- J'ai besoin d'aller aux toilettes.  
- Oh …

Un peu gêné, Madara hocha doucement la tête en attrapant ses armes, éteignit le feu du pied et murmura :

- Je t'attends dehors.

Et sans un mot de plus, il sortit de la grotte tandis que la jeune femme regardait un peau autour d'elle, écœurée de devoir faire ça en pleine nature. Mais au moins, elle saurait où elle marcherait, vu que le peu de lumière qui filtrait dans la caverne était suffisante pour qu'elle puisse se diriger, quoiqu'elle buta sur plusieurs rochers.

Une fois son affaire terminée, elle rejoignit lentement Madara, tenant sa cape contre elle et se demandant vaguement ce qu'il avait bien pu faire de son kimono mais quand elle arriva à sa hauteur, Madara se contenta de lui emboiter le pas et la diriger, avec une certaine distance, sur une route enneigée.

Sous sa capuche, Azami pleurait silencieusement, et ça n'avait pas échappé à Madara qui n'avait absolument aucune idée de ce qu'il pouvait faire pour qu'elle arrête. À part peut être la prendre dans ses bras.

Alors, bien qu'ils n'aient fait que quelque pas, Madara l'attrapa doucement par le col, l'attira contre lui et la serra dans ses bras d'une façon un peu maladroite mais en sentant Azami s'agripper à lui, il comprit qu'il avait fait la bonne chose.

Leur étreinte dura plusieurs minutes, durant lesquelles Azami put évacuer le poids qu'elle avait sur les épaules, rassurée, dans un sens, qu'il ne soit pas plus distant que ça, surtout qu'il n'avait pas l'air rassuré.

Et bien entendu, il ne l'était pas. Il avait quitté son clan et voyageait avec une civile. N'importe qui pouvait leur tomber dessus.

Après plusieurs minutes, Azami se redressa lentement en essuyant son visage d'un revers de manche et elle força un sourire pour Madara avant de lui murmurer qu'ils pouvaient reprendre la route puis, décidant de mettre ses peurs de côté, elle murmura :

- C-combien de temps avant qu'on arrive à Samohara ?  
- Fin de journée, je pense, si on n'est pas trop ralentis par la neige.  
- Tu … As voyagé rapidement, hier ? Quand j'étais évanouie …  
- Je voulais sortir rapidement du territoire des Uchiha et être sûr qu'on ne serait pas suivis.  
- Pourquoi nous auraient-ils suivis ?  
- Maintenant que je ne fais plus partie du clan, je suis une menace pour eux. Même seul.  
- Tu es si fort ?  
- S'ils avaient fait les choses selon les règles, que seuls les généraux avaient été présents pour ma destitution, je les aurais tous tués.  
- C-c'est vrai ?  
- Oui.

Le ton froid mais sincère de Madara rassura légèrement la jeune femme qui se racla la gorge.

- Et Hitomi ? Tu l'aurais tuée ?  
- Avec plaisir, oui.

Cette fois, le visage de la jeune femme perdit toute émotion, à part une ombre de folie qui passa dans ses pupilles grises et ils marchèrent en silence de longues heures.

Madara était sur ses gardes et s'attendait à être attaqué à chaque pas qu'il faisait. La nouvelle de sa désertion ne mettrait pas longtemps à circuler dans les clans et il savait que les Uchiha avaient déjà sûrement pris contact avec les Senju à propos de l'alliance. Après tout, lui seul s'était occupé des Yotsuki, le clan en lui même n'était pas impliqué là dedans, à part de réputation et c'était facilement rattrapable à présent.

Puis, il posait le regard sur Azami, qui marchait d'un air décidé. Non, résigné. Peut être se rendait compte qu'elle n'aurait sûrement plus jamais le même niveau de vie qu'au village, qu'elle allait devoir combattre la faim et la fatigue.

Mais, ce qui importait le plus à Madara, pour le moment, était de passer l'hiver en sécurité et leur errance serait beaucoup moins difficile quand les beaux jours reviendraient. Peut être pourrait-il trouver une maison abandonnée, dans un endroit sécurisé, pour la jeune femme tandis qu'il irait effectuer des missions en tant que mercenaire. Ça pouvait fonctionner, comme ça. Ce truc qui se passait entre eux, et dont il avait eu la confirmation, la veille au matin. Cette étrange alchimie, quoiqu'un peu bancale et pas encore tout à fait acceptée.

En tous cas, il ferait ce qu'il fallait pour que ça marche.

Leur arrivée à Samohara fut assez discrète. Les rues étaient désertes depuis que le jour était tombé, sans parler de leurs capes et de leur capuche, abaissée avec soin devant leur visage. Ils n'étaient que des ombres parmi d'autres.

En passant devant la maison de passe de Taku, Madara, alors qu'il envoyait un regard sombre vers la lanterne rouge, sentit la jeune femme trembler et frémir près de lui alors, afin d'essayer de la rassurer, il glissa la main dans la sienne, caressant son pouce du sien sans pour autant trop se rapprocher d'elle et une fois hors de portée d'oreilles indiscrètes, il murmura :

- On va s'arrêter chez Aika.  
- Cette vieille bique …  
- Ne fais pas la difficile !

Énervée que Madara s'autorise à la disputer comme s'il était son père, Azami baissa la tête, les mâchoires serrées tandis qu'il la menait le long des ruelles et ils entrèrent dans la petite auberge miteuse où Madara s'était arrêté, quelques semaines plus tôt.

Cependant, le lieu était loin du souvenir que Madara en gardait et même Azami fut surprise de voir à quel point l'endroit s'était amélioré. Il n'y avait plus de poussière, plus de toiles d'araignée, les verres derrière le bar étaient propres et le mobilier semblait neuf.

Sans un mot, ils s'approchèrent du comptoir, où Madara enleva sa capuche mais fit signe à Azami de garder la sienne et Aika débarqua, de son pas inégal, écarquilla les yeux en reconnaissant Madara et s'exclama :

- Uchiha-sama ! Je ne pensais pas vous revoir un jour !  
- Nous avons besoin d'une chambre.  
- Bien sûr.  
- Et je n'ai pas d'argent.  
- Oh, ça ne sera pas un problème.

La vieillarde lui tendit une clé, d'un air ravi avant de jeter un coup d'oeil vers la seconde personne et demander en la montrant d'un signe de tête :

- Votre amie a perdu sa langue ?  
- Un repas pour deux, dans dix minutes. Ne lésinez pas sur les quantités.  
- Bien sûr, bien sûr.

La tenancière jeta un nouveau regard suspect vers la silhouette avant de les mener à leur chambre, sûrement l'une des plus grandes de l'auberge et à peine entrés, Madara en verrouilla la porte tandis qu'Azami se débarrassait de sa cape et se tournait vers lui, une main sur la hanche, en disant :

- Je peux savoir ce que tu fais ?  
- Taku a payé des renégats pour avoir ta tête, et a même réussi à t'atteindre dans une forteresse shinobi. S'il apprend que tu es ici, nous ne tarderons pas à avoir de la visite.  
- Je ne parlais pas de ça.  
- De quoi, alors ?

Détournant les yeux, Azami souffla un bon coup et murmura :

- Ca sera plus simple si tu le fais maintenant.

Ne comprenant pas, Madara fronça les sourcils et demanda :

- Plus simple ? Je ..  
- Allez, pars. Je me tourne, même, si ça peut aider.

Et Madara réalisa en la voyant se tourner, la mine sombre. Pensait-elle vraiment qu'il allait l'abandonner ? Et surtout, faire cette erreur une seconde fois ?

Sans un mot, il s'approcha d'elle, sentant parfaitement la tension qui parcourait son corps, il posa une main douce sur son épaule droite et murmura, d'un ton presque amusé :

- Tu es stupide.  
- Va-t-en. T'inquiète pas, je …

Un peu agacé, le jeune homme glissa sa main de son épaule à sa bouche pour l'empêcher de continuer, tandis que son autre allait se placer sur son ventre et il murmura, contre la peau délicate de son cou :

- Tu crois franchement que je t'aurais faite venir ici juste pour t'abandonner ?

Azami, tremblant légèrement, hocha la tête en fermant les yeux et Madara déposa un léger baiser dans son cou, un sourire aux lèvres avant de murmurer :

- Ne crois pas te débarrasser de moi aussi facilement.

Sans le vouloir, la jeune femme lâcha un petit rire, étouffé par la main de Madara qui la lâcha pour glisser la main dans ses cheveux en murmurant :

- Allez, souffle un bon coup, calme toi. Notre repas va bientôt arriver.  
- P-pourquoi on est ici alors ?  
- Tu m'as demandé de m'occuper de Taku. J'ai pensé que maintenant qu'on avait tout notre temps, on pouvait bien faire un petit détour.  
- Un détour avant d'aller où ?  
- Où tu voudras.

Un frisson remonta le long de sa colonne vertébrale, à cause du souffle ardent de Madara sur sa nuque et Azami souffla longuement, les lèvres tremblantes, pour essayer de se reprendre avant de s'éloigner légèrement de Madara pour aller se passer un peu d'eau sur le visage, rassurée pour le moment.

Profitant qu'Azami visite un peu la chambre, Madara se posta en dehors de la chambre, afin de réceptionner leur repas des mains d'un grand baraqué aux allures sombres mais quand il retourna dans la chambre, qu'il vit Azami déjà prête à manger, installée au kotatsu, Madara ne put s'empêcher de sourire légèrement.

Elle avait retrouvé un semblant de sourire, elle aussi.

En silence, il s'installa à table, lui donna son assiette de pommes de terres et lard fumé et entama la sienne en murmurant :

- Ne t'habitue pas à ce genre de repas.  
- Je l'avais compris oui. T'as tué ce pauvre lapin !  
- Et il était délicieux.

Azami écarquilla les yeux avant de secouer la tête et murmurer :

- J'avais de la graisse plein les mains ! Et du sang et ..  
- Et tu t'y habitueras.  
- Hors de question.  
- L'hiver est loin d'être terminé et nous n'avons pas d'argent. Tu apprendras à t'y faire. Et même à tuer toi même …  
- Quoi ?  
- Et à éviscérer les lapins et autres rongeurs que nous pourrions déguster comme repas de la journée.  
- Je pourrais jamais faire ça.  
- Tu apprendras.  
- Mais … Je veux pas tuer ! Et je ne … Non.

Amusé par le dégout apparent sur le visage d'Azami, Madara ajouta :

- Ca n'est pas si dur. Un coup sec sur la nuque et c'est terminé.  
- Arrête !

Voyant la jeune femme pâlir et poser une main sur sa bouche, Madara se pinça les lèvres en se disant qu'il était peut être allé trop loin et murmura :

- Sinon, je m'en occuperai. Et tu te chargeras du linge, de la maison et …  
- La maison ?

Azami écarquilla les yeux en relevant la tête vers Madara, qui prit le temps d'avaler son morceau de pomme de terre avant de murmurer :

- A moins que tu veuilles dormir à la belle étoile toute ta vie.  
- Comment tu veux acheter une maison ? Tu as dit qu'on avait pas d'argent !  
- J'en ai plusieurs fois vu dans les bois, dans différents pays, abandonnées. Ou je pourrais en construire une.  
- Toi ? Construire une maison ?

Madara leva les yeux au ciel devant son incrédulité et murmura :

- Je ne suis pas si bête que ça.  
- N-non mais .. Enfin … Je pensais déjà que ..  
- Que j'allais te laisser là. Oui, je l'ai compris. À moins peut être que tu veuilles tenter ta chance seule …

Le regard froid que Madara lui jeta fit frissonner la jeune femme qui baissa la tête en murmurant :

- Tu l'as toi même dit, Taku a mis ma tête à prix.  
- Et la mienne l'est depuis plus de quinze ans. Tu n'es pas en sécurité avec moi.  
- Plus que si j'étais seule. J'ai bien compris, quand les Senju m'ont attrapée, que ça arriverait de toutes façons. Que ce soient eux ou un autre clan. Tu m'avais prévenue.  
- Alors, tu n'es pas si stupide que ça.

Appréciant l'espèce de compliment, la jeune femme rougit légèrement en entamant son repas et ils mangèrent en silence.

Quand le plateau fut dans le couloir, que Madara eut verrouillé la porte, il inspecta un instant la chambre avant de commencer à se déshabiller et Azami se détourna, un peu plus en le sentant s'installer sous le kotatsu, près d'elle et il murmura :

- Profite qu'on ait un kotatsu.  
- Pour dormir nue ?  
- Ça serait une première oui.

Gênée, Azami enleva ses vêtement un à un, sans se lever, prit son temps pour les plier et les poser près d'elle avant de s'allonger, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine, sous le regard serein de Madara. Il avait baissé l'intensité de la lampe à huile posée sur la table mais elle pouvait quand même facilement voir son visage, sous la lumière tamisée. Et il la regardait avec tellement d'attention et de tendresse qu'elle en rougit.

Sans un mot, alors qu'il était sur le ventre, Madara se tourna sur le côté, accoudé sur les tatamis et d'une main douce, il remonta le long de la taille de la jeune femme jusqu'au noeud qui tenait sa manche en place et, sans la lâcher des yeux, il tira doucement sur les liens pour la détacher avant de lui faire enlever ce cache misère et murmurer :

- Tu n'as pas besoin de ça avec moi.  
- J-je voulais pas que tu sois dégouté.  
- Ton corps t'appartient, Azami, et je l'accepte comme il est.  
- Tu ne préférerais pas que mon bras soit normal ?  
- Non. Et toi ? Tu voudrais changer quelque chose, chez moi ?

Un sourire taquin apparut sur les lèvres de la jeune femme qui murmura :

- Tes cheveux sont vraiment trop longs.

Sans cligner, Madara lui donna le kunai qu'il avait posé à porté et discrètement, au cas où avant de rassembler ses cheveux et les lui tendre, l'incitant à les couper mais Azami lâcha son arme et avoua :

- Mais ils sont trop beaux …  
- Rien d'autre, à part mes cheveux ?  
- Arrête, tu sais très bien que tu es beau.  
- C'est la première fois depuis longtemps qu'on me le dit.  
- Pardon ?

Madara acquiesça légèrement pour appuyer ses mots en remettant son arme à la place et avoua :

- La dernière fois, c'était ma mère, et je devais avoir sept ans.  
- Aucune de tes conquêtes ne t'a jamais complimenté ?  
- Pas à ce sujet, non. On m'a dit que j'étais un guerrier fantastique, que les Senju ne valaient rien à côté de moi, que j'étais … sexy, mais beau, tu es la première.

Gênée, la jeune femme sourit légèrement et murmura :

- Je ne l'aurais jamais imaginé.  
- Rien à changer, alors ?  
- Non.  
- Je suis parfait ?  
- Ne fais pas l'innocent.

Un sourire sincère étira les lèvres de Madara et Azami posa sa tête dans ses bras en demandant :

- Alors ? C'est quoi, le plan ?  
- Pour Taku ?

Voyant la jeune femme acquiescer, Madara s'installa plus confortablement et murmura :

- Facile. Tu vas te livrer à lui. En lui disant que tu as même un petit cadeau pour lui. Et je le tue.  
- Ça me plait assez. Quand ?  
- Demain soir.  
- Soir ? Et on va faire quoi de la journée … ?

Le regard ardent que lui lança Madara la fit rougir et Azami se détourna en grognant :

- Sois sérieux !  
- Je m'assurerais qu'on ait un sac chacun pour avoir quelques affaires, des outils simples, un couteau de chasse pour toi.  
- Et comment tu vas payer pour tout ça ?  
- Je sais être persuasif.  
- Où est mon kimono !?  
- Je l'ai brûlé.

Azami écarquilla les yeux et Madara leva les siens au ciel :

- Tu n'en auras pas besoin.  
- C'était mon préféré !  
- Ça n'était qu'un morceau de tissu.

La jeune femme réfléchit un instant, les yeux perdus dans le vide et murmura :

- On pourra aller chercher mon coffre ?  
- Ton coffre ?  
- Tu sais … avec le masque et la peluche que tu m'avais gagné.  
- Tu veux t'encombrer de ça ?  
- Oui.

Madara hocha lentement la tête, se disant que ça ne serait pas si mal et Azami ajouta :

- Si je retrouve l'endroit où je les ai enterrés.

Après un soupir, la jeune femme s'allongea sur le côté, pas spécialement à l'aise, le dos tourné vers Madara qui garda les yeux posés sur elle mais vu qu'il n'avait déjà pas dormi la veille, il préféra se laisser somnoler un peu tandis qu'Azami n'arrivait pas à fermer les yeux.

Les regrets venaient de fouetter Azami en pleine face. Elle était responsable de ça, et elle ne comprenait pas comment Madara pouvait être aussi oublieux avec elle. Ou bien, il ne montrait rien mais un jour, elle en était persuadée, il partirait et la laisserait seule. C'était obligatoire. Elle lui avait fait perdre son clan ! Il avait toutes les raisons de la haïr.

Et puis, il y avait pire. Bien pire. Que ferait-elle si un jour, il l'abandonnait ?

Lentement, elle se tourna vers lui, scruta un instant son visage paisible, à moitié caché sous une masse impressionnante de cheveux. D'une main incertain, elle caressa doucement sa joue et murmura, persuadée qu'il dormait :

- J-je comprends pas, Madara. P-pourquoi tu es toujours là ….

Elle l'embrassa doucement sur le front, le coeur lourd et murmura :

- Tu devrais m'abandonner, je le sais bien … J-j'aurais jamais dû lui en parler. Je doutais déjà de son amitié et elle m'a trahie … Merde, Madara, je lui en veux tellement m-mais je sais même plus si je veux la tuer .. Ca serait trop simple .. Mais Madara …

La jeune femme souffla un bon coup et ajouta :

- Ne gâche pas ta vie pour moi. Tu deviendras une légende Madara, ton nom sera connu du monde entier mais pas si je suis un poids pour toi … Ne t'étonne pas si je pars après la mort de Taku.

Après un nouveau baiser sur la joue de Madara, la jeune femme se blottit contre lui, un peu timidement tandis que, d'une façon innocente, il soupirait en glissant un bras sur sa taille et quand elle commença à dormir, Madara rouvrit les yeux, les lèvres pincées.

L'insécurité que ressentait la jeune femme était presque désespérante. Pourquoi n'arrivait-elle pas à lui faire confiance ? Que devait-il encore faire pour qu'elle se mette ça en tête ?

Mais, pour la première fois, la jeune femme avait eu besoin de lui, s'était réfugié contre lui pour se rassurer. C'était quand même un bon signe. Il posait les yeux sur elle et sentait son coeur battre douloureusement en pensant qu'elle pourrait le fuir à nouveau. C'était tellement désagréable de le penser et il commençait à lui en vouloir d'être aussi têtue.

Un sourire étira ses lèvres quand il pensa qu'elle l'avait toujours été. Il se souvenait parfaitement de son air boudeur quand quelque chose n'allait pas comme elle voulait. C'était adorable, et ça n'était peut être toujours autant, quoique les conséquences n'étaient pas les mêmes.

Il ferait tout pour l'empêcher de partir.


	30. Chapter 30

Désolée pour le retard ! Je me suis levée tot ce matin et je pensais que j'aurais un créneau pour publier mon chapitre mais j'ai aidé ma demie soeur pour la déco de son mariage ^^

**Fuyuki417** : Ah ! Espérons !

**Miki-fictio**n : Pas de soucis ! Et merci :) Franchement, ça me fait plaisir de voir que mon histoire plait autant ^^

**Kisous** : Il pourrait l'attacher, ouais .. Pourquoi pas :D C'est un triangle amoureux ouais ;) Mais c'est spécial ^^

**Ichigo** : Et ça n'est pas prêt de se calmer. La fin de la fic est loin du début :x .. La mort de Taku .. Je sais plus si c'est celui là ou le prochain ? Mais je toucherai pas aux cheveux de Madara ici xD Fais moi confiance ! :D

**Angel** : Ah ouais, tu m'abandonnes ! Ouais ... Sauf dire pardon. Mais ça viendra ? Ou pas ! Je vois que tu aimes Taku toujours autant :p

* * *

À son réveil, Azami frissonna légèrement en se rendant compte que Madara caressait doucement son dos en la tenant contre lui et elle tenta de s'écarter mais un baiser dans le cou lui fit changer d'avis mais contrairement à deux jours plus tôt, les caresses de Madara n'étaient pas aussi sensuelles, pas aussi envieuses. Juste tendres.

Encore un peu dans le sommeil, la jeune femme releva doucement la tête vers son vis à vis, se retrouvant nez à nez avec lui, littéralement. Leurs appendices se caressaient doucement, au rythme de leur respiration et là plus que n'importe quand, un baiser était tentant. Azami voulait enfin gouter ces lèvres inaccessibles, parce qu'elle n'avait aucune idée du mensonge de Madara tandis que lui voulait lui donner une bonne raison de rester. Mais il avait l'impression que c'était trop facile.

Et lui ne le méritait toujours pas.

Par contre, ce regard qu'ils échangeaient était intense, dans un sens. C'était comme s'ils pouvaient communiquer de cette façon et ce que lui murmurait le regard de Madara était rassurant pour la jeune femme. Il ne semblait pas avoir l'intention de l'abandonner maintenant.

Sans un mot, Azami glissa le visage dans le cou de Madara, qui la serra contre lui, gêné. Après tout, ils étaient encore tous les deux nus, sous le kotatsu chaud et la façon dont elle se tenait contre lui, à corps perdu, était nouvelle. Elle semblait même avoir oublié, pour quelques instants, tout le reste.

Après plusieurs minutes dans cette position, Madara murmura, la voix grave :

- Je vais aller commander un déjeuner, il est proche de midi. Prends ton temps, Azami-chan.

Souriant devant le rougissement de la jeune femme, Madara l'embrassa sur le front avant de s'extirper de sous le kotatsu, s'habiller rapidement et sortir de la chambre tandis qu'Azami s'étirait longuement avant de se redresser. Son regard se posa sur la manche que Madara lui avait enlevé la veille et, après un léger soupire, elle attrapa ses autres vêtements et se leva pour aller dans la petite salle de bain où elle se fit une légère toilette avant de s'habiller.

Sans trop le vouloir, elle attrapa son regard dans le miroir, se pinça les lèvres en voyant son teint un peu pâle mais son regard n'avait pas été aussi brillant depuis des années. D'une main légère, elle natta ses cheveux, les fixant avec soin et en entendant la porte de la chambre s'ouvrir, elle retourna dans la pièce à vivre, écarquilla les yeux en voyant le plateau chargé de Madara mais il s'installa sans un mot, servit le thé et murmura :

- Aika m'a dit que Taku n'était pas au village, ce matin alors nous irons chercher ton coffre.  
- Je ne sais pas où il est …  
- Je peux t'aider à le retrouver, mais c'est risqué.  
- Risqué ?  
- Mange. Je t'en parle après.

Craignant un peu ce que Madara allait pouvoir lui faire, Azami s'installa face à lui, les pieds allant se perdre près de ceux du jeune homme qui, voulant l'aider à se détendre, y glissa une main, les massant doucement.

Ils mangèrent en silence, riz, soupe au miso, thé, et même des petit pains au lait spécialement cuisinés pour eux avec de la confiture, puis Madara posa le plateau sur le côté, s'accouda au kotatsu et demanda :

- Tu veux que je t'explique ?  
- À quel point c'est risqué ?  
- Si tu résistes, même inconsciemment, je peux te faire très mal. Jusqu'à te faire perdre l'esprit.  
- Et ça fonctionne comment ?  
- Tu as déjà entendu parler de l'hypnose ?  
- Le médecin l'a utilisé sur moi pour m'endormir pendant qu'il guérissait mon bras.  
- C'est … un peu le même principe si tu veux. Je vais te faire entrer dans mon genjutsu, grâce aux sharingans, mais je vais laisser ton esprit guider, créer les paysages. Tu n'auras qu'à penser à ce que tu veux montrer et l'illusion fera le reste.  
- Mais si je résiste …  
- Si tu résistes, parce que tu ne veux pas montrer quelque chose, je ne pourrais pas contrôler et ton esprit pourrait être endommagé.

La jeune femme regarda un instant dans le vide avant de baisser la tête et murmurer :

- De vieux souvenirs ne valent pas une prise de risque pareille …  
- Tu as juste à …  
- Non, Madara. Tu n'as aucune idée de ce que je peux te cacher.

Le ton froid d'Azami obligea Madara à relever la tête et il se demanda vaguement ce qu'elle pouvait encore lui cacher mais il ne put cacher sa déception. Lui qui pensait qu'elle lui faisait une certaine confiance. Mais Azami le rassura un peu d'un sourire et murmura :

- Concentre toi sur Taku, plutôt.  
- Je vais faire une patrouille.

Voyant que Madara se levait déjà, Azami l'attrapa par la manche en écarquillant les yeux et murmura :

- Et moi ? Qu'est ce que je vais faire ?  
- Reste ici. Et ne sors sous aucun prétexte.  
- Mais …  
- Tu n'es pas en sécurité, Azami.

Le ton de Madara ne laissait place à aucune discussion et il sortit de la chambre en attrapant sa cape, verrouilla derrière lui, et descendit à l'accueil où la vieille Aika l'interpela avant de murmurer :

- Il vient de passer récupérer l'impôt.  
- L'impôt ?  
- Les Yotsuki ne sont pas venus depuis plusieurs jours et Taku a .. pris les devant.

Un soupire échappa à Madara et la vieillarde sourit :

- Y êtes-vous pour quelque chose ?  
- Oui.  
- Et le fait qu'Azami voyage avec vous ….

Les sharingans de Madara flashèrent sous ses cheveux et Aika leva les mains en ajoutant :

- Je serais une mauvaise tenancière si je ne savais pas qui dormait dans ma propre auberge.  
- Vous n'en parlerez pas.  
- Non. J'adorais cette gamine quand elle était petite, je ferais rien qui pourrait lui apporter du tord. Avez-vous réussi à la convaincre de rester avec vous ?  
- Pas tout à fait encore, mais ça viendra.  
- Je l'espère. C'est une bonne gamine.

Madara acquiesça et confia :

- Elle est dans notre chambre, et je refuse qu'elle en sorte.  
- Et vous croyez qu'elle va vous écouter ?

Sachant que non, Madara sortit de l'auberge, glissant sa capuche sur sa tête et contourna le bâtiment jusqu'à voir Azami, sa cape sur le dos, en train d'enjamber la fenêtre de leur chambre, les membres tremblant légèrement, jusqu'à ce qu'elle aperçoive la silhouette de Madara en bas, adossé à un mur.

Instantanément, elle se figea, sous le regard contrarié de Madara et murmura :

- Ne m'oblige pas à rester là !  
- Tu vas te casser une jambe si tu sautes de cette hauteur.  
- Je peux le faire !  
- Ou tu peux faire le tour et passer par l'auberge.  
- Tu m'obligeras pas à rester ici ?  
- Pas quand je vois à quel point tu as envie de te dégourdir les jambes. Allez, dépêche toi avant que je change d'avis.

Il lui envoya la clé de la chambre et, un léger sourire aux lèvres, Azami referma la fenêtre. Deux minutes plus tard, elle était aux côtés de Madara. Celui ci lui jeta un regard désapprobateur avant d'ajuster sa capuche et murmurer :

- Taku est rentré.  
- Allons le tuer. Après l'avoir bien fait souffrir.  
- Maintenant ?  
- J'en rêve !  
- Métamorphose toi. En homme.  
- Pourquoi ?  
- Parce que j'ai changé de plan.

La jeune femme acquiesça avec enthousiasme, joignit les mains et effectua le henge pour prendre l'apparence de Gaakun. Madara leva un sourcil devant ce choix mais, pensant que ça serait parfait, il fit signe à la jeune femme de le suivre.

De pas lents, Madara la mena vers la maison de passe et leur arrivée coïncida avec le départ de filles pour le travail. Celles ci n'hésitèrent pas à les aguicher un peu mais Madara les ignora pour entrer dans la maison et Taku les aborda immédiatement mais en reconnaissant Madara, il recula plusieurs pas, l'air effrayé.

D'un ton plutôt amical, Madara demanda :

- Pouvons-nous parler dans ton bureau, Taku ?

L'homme acquiesça, faisant gigoter sa graisse et les mena vers une pièce surchargée, dont le bureau croulait sous les papiers et sans un mot, Madara s'installa avec nonchalance sur le fauteuil luxueux destiné aux clients.

En enlevant sa capuche, il releva les yeux vers le maquereau et murmura :

- Bien, nous allons parler. Assis.

Sous l'émotion, Taku s'effondra sur une chaise qui craqua légèrement sous son poids et Madara passa une main dans ses cheveux, en marmonnant :

- Je me souviens, quand on était plus jeunes … Tu te tapais déjà des gamines .. Dis moi, Taku, tu aimes toujours les petites filles ?  
- Qu'est ce que ..  
- Elle me l'a dit, tu sais ? Azami .. Elle m'a dit que tu l'avais violée et si tu savais le nombre de tortures qui me sont passées dans l'esprit quand je l'ai appris.

Voyant Taku pâlir, Madara posa les yeux sur Azami, toujours métamorphosée et lui tendit la main en murmurant :

- Allez, montre toi. Montre le visage de celle qui lui apporte la mort.

Tremblant légèrement, la jeune femme s'approcha, en annulant sa technique et Taku manqua d'en tomber de sa chaise en voyant le regard froid que la jeune femme lui jetait, loin de l'indifférence dont il était habitué. Mais au moment où Azami attrapa la main de Madara, glissant les doigts entre les siens pour se rassurer, un sourire confus s'installa sur les lèvres de Taku et il demanda :

- Vous ? Ensemble ? Sérieusement ?

Un fou rire le prit et il baragouina :

- J'y ai pas cru quand les shinobis m'ont dit qu'une pute sans valeur avait été adoptée par les Uchiha …

Surprenant l'Uchiha en question, Azami s'approcha de Taku, le visage fermé et lui décrocha une droite magnifique. La lèvre inférieure de l'homme éclata sous le coup et il se redressa dans l'idée de rendre son attaque à la jeune femme mais il jeta un coup d'oeil à Madara et se stoppa de lui même.

Celui ci se leva lentement, pour faire reculer Azami, l'installa sur le fauteuil et lui murmura, un sourire aux lèvres :

- Alors ? Par quoi on commence ? Castration ?  
- Q-quoi !? Vous avez pas le droit de …  
- Si, on l'a. Ou plutôt, Azami-chan m'a demandé de te faire souffrir, puis de te tuer, et c'est ce que je vais faire.

D'un air calculateur, Taku posa les yeux sur Azami avant de dire :

- J'ai des filles à l'étage ! Elles m'entendront ..  
- Ronfler comme un gros bébé. Déjà placées sous un genjutsu comme toutes les personnes qui pourraient venir ici.

Tentant quand même, Taku se mit à appeler ses gorilles mais bien entendu, ses cris dignes d'un porc en train d'être égorgés ne sortirent pas de la pièce et quand il s'arrêta, Azami murmura :

- J'ai crié, moi aussi. J'ai appelé à l'aide pendant que tu me violais, Taku, et personne n'est venu. L'auberge était pleine pourtant … J'avais beau te supplier, encore et encore, tu ne t'es jamais arrêté …

Sous le regard intense de Madara, Azami étouffa un léger sanglot et elle ajouta :

- Et toutes ces années à espérer que tu arrêterais de me faire tant de mal .. Je croyais que tu étais mon ami, Taku … Mais l'amitié n'est définitivement pas quelque chose qui me convient …

La jeune femme jeta un regard à Madara qui sortit un câble en acier fin d'une de ses poches, l'agrippa fermement avant de le placer sur la gorge de Taku en se plaçant derrière lui et Azami sourit, pendant que le maquereau commençait à manquer d'air :

- Et je me souviens, quand Madara est parti … Tu te pavanais comme un coq dans tout le village. Plus quand il a commencé à se faire connaître … Tu te souviens de ce que tu disais ?

Azami leva une main pour faire signe à Madara de s'arrêter et sans trop l'écarter, celui ci stoppa la pression qu'il mettait sur le cou de Taku, attentif aux souhaits de la jeune femme. D'un geste lent, Azami s'accouda à l'appui-bras du fauteuil, posant doucement la tête contre son poings, un regard malicieux brillant dans ses yeux argentés :

- « J'ai battu Madara Uchiha en duel quand on était enfants … J'aurais pu le tuer mais j'ai eu pitié de lui ».

Voyant Madara se tendre un peu, énervé par autant de prétention, Azami croisa doucement les jambes et murmura :

- Et maintenant, Taku ? Regarde moi .. Combien de fois as-tu dis que je n'étais bonne qu'à écarter les cuisses ? Que je n'avais rien dans la tête, que je ne ferais rien de ma vie. Peut être que je ne serais jamais une légende, ni même reconnue. Mais aujourd'hui, Taku, j'ai ta vie entre les mains. Tu imagines ça ? La sensation de puissance qui me traverse, en ce moment ? Moi, la pute même pas capable de bien faire son métier …

La jeune femme fit un léger signe de la tête et Madara reprit son entreprise, fier, dans un sens, qu'Azami ne flanche pas et il se stoppa en croisant son regard tandis qu'elle reprenait :

- Je te jure, Taku, j'ai pensé à des centaines de façons de te tuer moi même mais je sais que Madara ne me laisserait jamais faire. Et je ne l'obligerais pas à me laisser parce que je respecte l'image qu'il a de moi. Mais regarde le, Taku … J'ai Madara Uchiha de mon côté. Et pour me venger de toi, comme il a fait avec les Yotsuki, il répondra à la moindre de mes demandes. Alors, comment veux-je te voir mourir ?

La jeune femme fit mine de réfléchir, tandis que Taku tentait tant bien que mal de reprendre son souffle, recouvert de sueur et le corps tremblant. Et vu l'odeur, Madara ne serait pas étonné de voir qu'il s'était fait dessus.

Presque automatiquement, son regard ébène se posa sur la jeune femme en face de lui, qui se montrait plutôt forte, sur l'instant. Il avait pensé qu'elle tremblerait, mais le fait qu'il contrôle la situation de cette façon devait être rassurante pour elle, et elle pouvait faire ressortir toute la rancoeur qu'elle avait gardé contre son ancien ami. Peut être n'allait-elle pas apprécier le retour à la réalité, mais ça n'était pas si grave. Il l'aiderait à surmonter ça.

Après tout, elle allait voir un homme mourir.

Un soupire plus tard, Azami se pinça les lèvres, regardant un peu autour d'elle et murmura :

- Dis moi, Taku, ton coffre n'a pas changé de place, n'est ce pas ? Je crois qu'un peu d'argent serait utile pour notre voyage.

Nerveusement, le maquereau regarda en direction d'un tableau et Azami hocha la tête en souriant :

- Le forcer ne posera sûrement aucun problème. Par contre, j'ai trouvé une façon parfaite de te voir mourir.

Madara l'interrogea du regard et Azami se redressa, l'air malicieux et murmura :

- Une fois, j'ai vu un homme mourir en un regard. Et c'est sûrement la pire mort possible. Tu imagines ça, Taku ? Croiser un regard et tomber raide mort ?

Immédiatement, l'homme couvrit son visage de ses mains potelées tandis que Madara le contournait, satisfait qu'Azami pense aux sharingans comme une arme, alors que c'était parfois difficile à imaginer pour les civils et il remballa doucement son câble avant de se pencher à l'oreille de Taku et murmurer :

- Sauf que, Taku, _je_ n'ai pas besoin d'un regard …

L'homme écarquilla les yeux sous ses doigts tandis qu'Azami regardait Madara avait une certaine fascination et après quelques secondes, Taku se mit à convulser violemment avant de tomber sur le côté, mort.

Satisfaite, Azami se leva d'un bond, sursauta légèrement en voyant que Madara était déjà devant elle, ses sharingans toujours activés et plongés dans ses iris argentées mais elle ne bougea pas plus, continuant à rendre son regard impassible à l'homme face à elle. Ils la terrorisaient, mais elle n'avait pas peur que Madara s'en serve sur elle. Et même si elle ne comprenait pas le pourquoi, ni le comment, elle continuait à les observer, fascinée par leur dessin tandis que Madara posait des mains douces sur ses hanches pour la tirer un peu contre lui.

Sans vraiment attendre, la jeune femme se plaça dans les bras de son compagnon, le coeur soudainement lourd mais apaisée de ses rancoeurs et elle posa doucement la tête contre son épaule en murmurant :

- Il méritait de mourir.  
- Tu n'es pas comme ça.  
- Non, Madara. Je ne suis pas comme ça. Et dans le fond, je resterais toujours la gamine innocente que tu as connue, je le sais bien.

Sans vraiment y faire attention, Madara acquiesça doucement avant de murmurer :

- Où allons-nous maintenant ?

S'écartant de lui, Azami se détourna un peu précipitamment et alla arracher le tableau du mur pour révéler le coffre fort du défunt que Madara n'eut même pas besoin de forcer. Il se contenta d'y entrer le code, ouvrir la porte et en sortit une bonne liasse de billets qu'il fourra rapidement dans la pochette à sa taille avant de jeter un nouveau coup d'oeil à Taku et murmurer :

- On fait rapidement notre sac et on se met en route. Rentre à l'auberge, discrètement, je m'occupe du reste.  
- Tu crois qu'on pourrait avoir des représailles ?  
- Sûrement.

Azami acquiesça rapidement tandis qu'ils sortaient de la maison de passe, quoiqu'un peu perdue, avant de remettre sa capuche en place et après un dernier regard incertain vers Madara, elle se dirigea vers l'auberge tandis que Madara prenait la direction du centre ville où il put acheter deux sacs de voyage, des affaires de rechange, quelques vivres et un couteau d'une bonne qualité.

De retour à leur chambre, il donna un des sacs à Azami, celui contenant surtout les vêtements ainsi que le couteau, même s'il ne l'avait pas prévenue de cet achat et il récupéra ses armes, fixa l'ensemble sur son dos. Ils passèrent devant le comptoir, où Madara glissa un beau billet à la vieille Aika qui se contenta de le fourrer dans la poche de sa tunique et bientôt, ils furent de nouveau sur la route.

Passant à l'endroit précis où Azami l'avait embrassé, quinze ans plus tôt, Madara lui jeta un coup d'oeil et demanda :

- Alors ? Un endroit en particulier où tu voudrais aller ?  
- Je ne connais rien au monde, Madara.

Cherchant un instant dans sa mémoire, Madara se remémora à une vitesse importante tous les paysages qu'il avait déjà traversé avant de dire :

- Allons vers le nord. Nous serons tranquilles, là bas. Personne ne viendra nous y chercher.  
- D'accord.

Remarquant le manque d'enthousiasme de la jeune femme, Madara se détourna légèrement et prit la direction indiquée tandis qu'Azami le suivait d'un pas lent.

Maintenant que Taku était mort, son doute principal lui revenait dans l'esprit. Quand allait-il enfin comprendre qu'elle n'était qu'un frein à ce qu'il pouvait devenir ? Déjà, elle pensait à la fuite. Elle attendrait le moment où Madara dormirait, parce qu'il allait bien dormir un jour, et elle partirait, le plus rapidement possible et cette fois, il ne la rattraperait pas. Et cette fois, elle ne le ferait pas pour elle mais pour lui. Pour qu'il continue son ascension et devienne le shinobi le plus connu dans le monde. Qu'il devienne une légende. Tant pis si elle en souffrait, si elle en mourrait. Et au moins, comme ça, il ne l'abandonnerait pas.

Une tension méfiante s'installa entre eux au moment où elle remarqua qu'il n'arrêtait pas de jeter des petits coups d'oeil par dessus son épaule, comme s'il la surveillait et elle comprit qu'il la soupçonnait déjà de vouloir partir. Après tout, il était un shinobi, il savait lire dans le comportement des gens et elle n'était pas des plus discrètes, elle le savait.

À chaque pas inégal qu'elle faisait, Madara la regardait. À chaque irrégularité, chaque défaut dans sa démarche pourtant harmonieuse, en général …

Mais par dessus tout, il détestait qu'on se tienne dans son dos de cette façon. Oh, il avait confiance en Azami, plus qu'en ses hommes et le passé lui avait montré qu'il avait raison, mais la veille, avant de dormir, elle avait avoué qu'elle voulait fuir, aussi futile que puissent être ses raisons et il ne lui laisserait pas la moindre chance de le faire.

Pas après l'avoir choisie à la place de son clan.


	31. Chapter 31

Encore en retard mais il est toujours lundi ! :D

**Ichigo** : Ouais mais là est le soucis ! Ne t'inquiète pas pour Azami, elle ira à son rythme ! Et non, je lui couperais pas les cheveux ! Pas cette fois ! :D Oh, il se passera pas mal de choses :x

**Fuyuki417** : Peut être pas une maison dans la forêt, non, mais ils auront quelque chose :x

**Kisous** : ... Peut être ? :D Mais Taku devait de toutes façons mourir !

**Angel** : Mais oui ! C'était nickel hein ! Hitomi ... Je dirais rien :D 43 chapitres en tout !

* * *

Leur voyage dura plusieurs jours et plus ils avançaient dans le nord, vers l'océan, plus un gouffre se creusait entre eux, sans qu'ils ne puissent rien faire pour l'empêcher. Leur mutisme n'arrangeait pas les choses mais, têtus comme ils étaient, aucun d'eux ne voulait faire le premier pas à parler.

Azami ne savait de toutes façons pas quoi dire. Et n'avait jamais un temps à elle. Même quand elle faisait sa toilette dans un ruisseau à l'eau glaciale, quand elle s'éloignait pour certains besoins, elle avait la désagréable impression d'être surveillée mais elle avait l'impression que si elle le reprochait à Madara, il allait lui faire du mal, d'une façon ou d'une autre.

Son plan était toujours d'actualité, bien entendu, celui de fuir à la moindre occasion mais encore fallait-il qu'elle la trouve, cette occasion en or. Mais leurs journées étaient longues. Madara la faisait marcher pendant des heures, sans pause, si bien que quand ils s'arrêtaient pour diner, le soir, elle avait à peine l'énergie pour manger avant de comprendre qu'elle n'avait d'autre choix que de dormir. Elle avait essayé de résister, plusieurs fois, mais son corps non entrainé à ce genre de journées ne résistait jamais longtemps et même son moral lui faisait parfois défaut.

Malgré tout ça, la jeune femme était, dans un sens, plutôt heureuse de voyager. Durant la première partie de sa vie, elle n'avait vu que Samohara et ses environs. Ses seules expéditions dignes de ce nom étaient la fois où les Yotsuki l'avait capturée, et elle avait un sac sur la tête, et le retour de chez les Senju.

Cependant, vu son état de fatigue permanent, Azami n'arrivait même pas à profiter des paysages. C'était comme s'ils défilaient devant ses yeux, trop rapidement et ça lui donnait parfois le tournis.

Il n'y avait plus de neige depuis des kilomètres, et les températures étaient affreusement négatives, ce qui l'obligeait à se blottir sur elle même pendant qu'elle marchait, à baisser la tête, se placer même derrière Madara, des fois, s'agrippant à la veste de celui ci d'une main pour pouvoir fermer les yeux.

Madara, quant à lui, profitait que la jeune femme ne soit pas en état de regarder autour pour tourner en rond. Ça faisait d'ailleurs deux jours complets qu'il s'y attelait, et il cherchait surtout à gagner du temps, plus qu'à la surveiller. Il essayait de trouver un moyen de la faire rester, mais la jeune femme ne lui facilitait pas les choses. Son silence était pesant, loin de ceux qu'ils partageaient habituellement et c'était franchement ennuyant.

Sans compter les regards froids qu'elle lui jetait parfois. Mais que pouvait-il dire ? Ayae avait eu raison, il y a quelques temps, Azami et lui ne parlaient pas le même langage et même s'ils s'étaient entendus, pendant un temps, leur relation était à présent au moins mort.

Des fois, il se disait qu'un baiser pourrait peut être arranger les choses, que ça lui ferait prendre conscience de ce qu'il ressentait pour elle mais à chaque fois qu'il s'y résolvait, qu'il était prêt à le faire, la jeune femme lui donnait une impression, parfois minime, qu'elle n'en avait plus envie. Plus envie de leur relation, ni même de rester près de lui. C'était comme si elle ne le calculait même plus et il détestait ça.

Comme tous les jours, il surveillait avec attention la fatigue de la jeune femme mais ce jour là, elle avait été plutôt lente et ne semblait plus être en état de marcher plus longtemps mais quand Madara s'arrêta pour qu'elle puisse se reposer, la jeune femme prit une grande inspiration avant de s'écrouler, à bout de forces.

Sans hésiter, Madara la rattrapa avant qu'elle ne tombe, la souleva avec douceur avant de poser une main sur son front brûlant, signe qu'elle était arrivait à ses limites et il la blottit contre lui avant de s'élancer vers la branche la plus proche, se dirigeant vers une caverne peu profonde mais suffisante pour les protéger du vent.

Voyant que la jeune femme le repoussait, Madara soupira en la lâchant, la laissa s'asseoir à quelques centimètres de lui et Madara indiqua :

- Mange un morceau de viande.  
- J-j'ai pas faim.  
- Mange.

L'ordre que lui donna Madara fit frissonner la jeune femme qui chercha un instant dans son sac avant d'en sortir une portion viande fumée et de croquer dedans sans enthousiasme. C'était sa dernière ration des réserves qu'avait achetées Madara à Samohara. À côté de ça, il leur restait du riz et leurs gourdes étaient pleines.

En posant son sac sur ses pieds, Azami sentit quelque chose de lourd taper contre sa chaussure et elle chercha un instant dans sa besace pour en sortir un couteau, dans son fourreau, d'une longueur respectable.

Étonnée par sa trouvaille, la jeune femme dévisagea son voisin, qui lui prit l'arme des mains, la dégaina et la fit s'équilibrer sur son index en murmurant :

- Je l'ai acheté à Samohara pour toi.  
- Pourquoi ? Qu'est ce que je vais pouvoir en faire ?  
- Cuisiner et peut être te défendre, si tu en as un jour besoin.

Frémissant de peur, Azami scruta la lame d'acier poli un instant avant de murmurer :

- Je risquerais de me blesser moi même avec un truc de ce genre.  
- Pas si je t'apprends à t'en servir correctement.  
- Pourquoi est ce que tu ferais ça ? Et puis, tu n'avais pas dit que j'avais déjà une bonne défense … ?  
- Si. Tu as cette lueur dans le regard, même quand on te menace, qui rend impossible de te faire du mal. Même moi, ça m'a empêché de te tuer.

Abasourdie, Azami cligna lentement et tendit la main vers le couteau. Madara le lui donna en le faisant tourner entre ses doigts et murmura :

- Mais c'est une bonne arme. Si un jour, tu te retrouves seule parce que je suis parti chasser ou pêcher.  
- Tu crois vraiment à cette vie là ? Rangée et juste .. tous les deux ?  
- J'y croirais si tu me montres que je peux te faire confiance.

La jeune femme baissa légèrement la tête, scrutant son arme avant de la rengainer et murmurer :

- Je ne m'en servirais pas.  
- Pourquoi pas ?  
- J-je suis pas capable de ça ..  
- Alors garde le au moins sur toi. Pour me rassurer.  
- Te rassurer de quoi ?  
- On n'a plus de viande, il va falloir que j'aille la chasser. Et tu ne sais pas être discrète.  
- Je peux être discrète !

Un léger sourire étira les lèvres de Madara et il secoua la tête en disant :

- Tu n'es pas une shinobi. Tu mettrais de heures à attraper un lapin blessé.  
- Tu me sous-estimes.  
- Je suis réaliste.

Madara se releva lentement, en posant son sac au sol, déposa ses armes près d'Azami et murmura :

- Je vais chercher un meilleur endroit que cette grotte pour qu'on y passe un peu de temps. Tu as besoin de te reposer.  
- N-non, je …  
- Tu ne tiens même pas debout, Azami. Laisse moi m'occuper de ça.

La jeune femme acquiesça doucement mais au moment où Madara allait se mettre en route, Azami l'attrapa par la main, l'attira vers elle et l'embrassa sur la joue en lui murmurant de se dépêcher avant de le laisser partir.

C'était une épreuve de la foi pour Madara. Il se résignait. Si Azami voulait vraiment partir, il la laisserait faire, quitte à la voir être de nouveau attrapée par des ennemis. Par contre, si elle restait, si la jeune femme pouvait l'accepter et comprendre qu'ils avaient besoin l'un de l'autre, il lui prouvera qu'ils pouvaient avoir la vie qu'elle voulait, que ça n'était pas si compliqué.

C'était difficile pour lui, d'imaginer que la jeune femme veuille le fuir de cette façon, que c'était aussi viscéral et il ne savait plus quoi faire. Il n'était pas du genre à supplier, ni à demander pardon, tout simplement. Même s'il savait que ça réglerait beaucoup de choses, il ne pouvait s'y résoudre. Ça aurait été comme devenir un autre, et il ne supporterait pas ça, comme il ne voulait pas qu'Azami change, quoiqu'elle était sur la bonne voix pour ça, avec ou sans lui. Et ce genre de pensée était tout aussi pénible.

Observant les alentours, Madara voyageait de branche en branche, ignorant le vent glacé qui fouettait son visage, le froid qui mordait le bout de ses doigts et il repensait avec un léger sourire au baiser qu'Azami lui avait donné, sur la joue.

C'était un bon signe, dans un sens, non ? La jeune femme avait été tendre et pourtant, en y repensant, une impression amer lui était restait.

Et soudain, il réalisa. C'était un baiser d'adieu, et elle allait profiter de son absence pour partir.

En serrant les dents, Madara fit immédiatement demi tour, dardant jusqu'à la grotte dans laquelle il avait installé Azami et un grognement lui échappa quand il vit que la jeune femme n'était plus là et avait laissé ses affaires sur place. D'une main rageuse, Madara récupéra rapidement ses armes et son sac avant de se mettre à la poursuite d'Azami.

Ses traces étaient fraiches, sur le chemin boueux et la suivre était un jeu d'enfant. Il la rattrapa d'ailleurs rapidement.

La jeune femme courait le long du chemin mais, une main posée sur sa bouche, elle pleurait.

D'ailleurs, Azami ne savait pas pourquoi elle pleurait. À partir du moment où elle s'était élancée, n'ayant aucune idée de l'endroit où elle allait se rendre, elle avait tenté de se réfugier, derrière sa muraille habituelle, mais elle en était incapable. Elle repensait à tous ces moments passés avec Madara, le regard qu'il posait parfois sur elle, l'intimité qu'ils partageait, en innocence ou non. Ça avait sonné tellement juste pour elle, tellement normal.

Peut être s'en voulait-elle de le quitter comme ça.

Au bout d'un seul petit kilomètre, la jeune femme s'arrêta brutalement, à bout de force, tomba à genoux en posant les mains sur ses genoux et son souffle trembla tandis qu'elle murmurait le prénom de Madara.

Pourquoi était-ce si difficile de partir, à présent ?

Le shinobi se stoppa en voyant son amie dans une position aussi vulnérable et la rejoignit, un peu inquiet. En le voyant s'approcher, Azami posa une main sur sa bouche et demanda :

- Pourquoi c'est si dur !? Pourquoi j'y arrive pas !?  
- Viens, Azami.  
- Je veux comprendre !  
- Moi aussi.

Sans se soucier qu'elle se débatte, Madara la souleva avec un certain enthousiasme et l'embrassa sur la tempe en grognant :

- Regarde toi, tu es trempée de sueur. Tu vas attraper froid et je vais devoir jouer au garde malade.

Sentant la jeune femme sourire contre son torse, Madara glissa un baiser tendre sur le haut de sa tête, s'imprégnant discrètement de l'odeur encore distincte du dernier shampoing qu'elle s'était fait et d'un pas décidé, il reprit sa course, en direction de montagnes proches. Une grotte digne de ce nom se trouverait plus facilement là bas.

Après une bonne heure, il trouva enfin une grotte assez grande et y installa Azami qui soupira en murmurant :

- Je crois que j'ai besoin de dormir.  
- Si je vais chercher de quoi faire un feu, tu essayeras de fuir ?

Voyant la jeune femme secouer la tête, d'une façon négative, Madara caressa une dernière fois ses cheveux soyeux et partit à la recherche de bois sec tandis qu'Azami resserrait sa veste autour d'elle mais elle n'avait pas si froid. Elle était surtout choqué par le fait que Madara vienne la chercher, une nouvelle fois.

Il devait vraiment tenir à elle.

Celui ci revint, une petite heure plus tard, Azami le regarda allumer le feu d'un oeil vitreux mais au moins, Madara pensa qu'elle était restée là où il l'avait laissée, qu'elle n'avait pas bougé et que ça n'était pas si mal.

Quand le feu fut allumé, qu'il craquait régulièrement, Madara posa les yeux sur Azami et murmura :

- Je crois que nous avons un problème.  
- Tu peux .. me prendre dans tes bras ? Comme Ayae faisait ?  
- Ayae faisait ça ?  
- Souvent.

Madara acquiesça, en tendant un bras et Azami n'hésita pas longtemps avant de s'y emmitoufler, entourer sa taille des bras en fourrant le visage dans son cou.

- A-ayae me manque .. Elle était comme une mère pour moi …  
- Je comprends. Elle s'est occupée d'Izuna et moi quand nos parents sont tombés. Elle a toujours été très maternelle.  
- Tu crois qu'elle va bien ?  
- Sûrement oui. Ayae était une bonne shinobi.

La jeune femme acquiesça doucement avant de murmurer :

- J-j'aimerais juste passer un peu de temps comme ça.  
- Et après on parle ?  
- Oui.

Voyant la jeune femme se blottir contre lui, Madara la glissa entre ses jambes, la serra dans ses bras en profitant de cette étreinte au maximum, pensant que c'était peut être la dernière, passant avec douceur la main dans ses cheveux en la sentant sursauter contre lui, secouée par un sanglot, même s'il ne comprenait pas qu'on puisse pleurer autant, mais c'était sûrement un truc de civil.

Mais en la voyant se redresser, les larmes aux yeux, il se contenta de la regarder, sans bouger tandis qu'elle essuyait doucement ses joues et ses yeux et il demanda :

- On procède comment ?  
- Je .. peux pas parler comme ça.  
- Tu veux que je te tourne le dos, peut être ?

Madara l'avait dit sur le ton de la plaisanterie, pour essayer de détendre un peu la jeune femme mais en la voyant hocher la tête, il se retint de soupirer, mais se tourna docilement sous le regard incertain de la jeune femme.

Azami scruta un instant le dos de Madara avant de murmurer :

- Je peux tout dire ?  
- Oui.  
- Sans que tu te vexes ?  
- Lance toi.

Après un soupire tremblant, la jeune femme murmura :

- J-je ne veux pas te fuir. Pas de la façon dont tu l'entends.  
- C'est à dire ?  
- C'est à dire que j'adorerais rester avec toi, Madara. Depuis que j'ai fais ta connaissance, il y a quinze ans, depuis ce moment là, j'ai ce désir … intense d'être avec toi.

Surpris par sa déclaration, Madara se redressa lentement sous le regard effarouché de la jeune femme.

- Pardon ?  
- J-je sais pas comment te dire ça Madara. Et je ne sais même pas comment ça a pu durer tout ce temps. Mais depuis que je t'ai rencontré, à l'auberge de mes parents, j-je … Et j'aurais donné n'importe quoi pour que tu reviennes me chercher.  
- Tu me haïssais !  
- Je haïssais que tu m'aies abandonnée !

Madara se tourna en entendant la jeune femme se lever et elle ajouta :

- Tu m'avais promis que tu reviendrais ! Et j'ai jamais cessé d'y croire, jusqu'à ce que … que T-Taku me … Et après, j-j'ai pensé que si tu venais pas m'aider, c'était parce que tu m'avais oubliée …  
- Je ne t'ai jamais oubliée.  
- Et j'étais censée le deviner ? J'avais aucun moyen de te contacter alors que j'ai rêvé des dizaines de fois de t'envoyer une lettre, te montrer comment j'avais amélioré mon écriture, te demander de venir me chercher …

Voyant que Madara ne répondait pas, Azami renvoya ses cheveux en arrière en essayant de reprendre son souffle et Madara demanda :

- C'est tout ?  
- Non !

Voyant Madara rouler des yeux, bien involontairement, Azami souffla un bon coup et ajouta :

- J-je sais ce que tu es, Madara. Je l'ai compris dès que tu m'as dit que tu étais shinobi. Tu seras une légende, mais pas si je suis un boulet pour toi.  
- Tu n'es pas un boulet.  
- Si ! À cause de moi, ton clan t'a rejeté et ..  
- Je suis parti. Le clan m'a donné le choix et je l'ai fait.  
- Tu m'as fait passer avant et ..  
- Non. Mes intérêts sont passés avant le reste. Et tu en fais partie.  
- Je n'ai rien fait pour ça.  
- Rien fait ? Nous avons couché ensemble. Plusieurs fois.

Les joues d'Azami passèrent immédiatement au rouge et Madara ajouta, en se levant :

- Arrête de tourner autour du pot maintenant, et dis moi ce que tu me reproches.  
- J-j'ai peur.  
- De quoi ?  
- Que tu partes, encore !

Affligé que la jeune femme remette ça sur le tapis, Madara craqua :

- Je t'ai donné énormément, Azami ! Un toit, la chambre de mon frère, des vêtements, trois repas par jour. J'ai supporté tes sautes d'humeur, tes provocations, tout ! Qu'est ce qu'il faut que je fasse encore !? De quoi peux-tu encore avoir besoin ?  
- Demandes moi pardon !

Un silence s'installa entre eux, uniquement perturbé par les craquements de leur feu de camp et Madara s'approcha doucement d'Azami, la gorge nouée tandis qu'elle lui servait à nouveau ce regard dont il avait parlé plus tôt alors que lui avait senti ses sharingans s'activer, sous la colère.

Voyant que la jeune femme était sur le point de reculer, apeurée, Madara se laissa tomber à genoux, posant des mains tremblantes sur ses hanches mais ses mots étaient coincés dans sa gorge et il était incapable de les prononcer.

Voyant son trouble, Azami hésita un court instant avant de poser les mains sur ses joues, pour lui faire redresser la tête et demanda :

- Tu n'y arrives pas ?  
- Non.

Se penchant vers lui pour l'embrasser sur le front, Azami caressa doucement la nuque de Madara, se rendant compte de l'agitation qui régnait sûrement en lui depuis un moment, par sa faute, et elle réalisa que malgré ça, il était toujours là avec elle, il s'occupait d'elle, sans compter alors que tout ce qu'elle faisait n'avait pour but que de le blesser.

En fermant les yeux, Azami l'embrassa à nouveau sur le front et murmura, d'une voix émue :

- Il y a une chose que tu peux faire.  
- Je ferais n'importe quoi. Tu n'as qu'à demander.  
- Offre moi le monde, Madara. Agenouille le devant nous et je te pardonnerais. Pour tout.

Madara releva doucement les yeux, le regard déterminé et Azami ajouta, sans la moindre peur dans le regard :

- On n'aura jamais une vie posée tant que les shinobis et la guerre existeront. Détruis les, d'une manière ou d'une autre et nous serons tranquilles.  
- Sans faire de mal aux civils ?

La jeune femme acquiesça en passant une main dans les cheveux de Madara qui hocha doucement la tête, ne lâchant pas Azami des yeux et murmura :

- Je le ferais. Pour toi.  
- Et je ne te demanderais plus jamais rien après.

Madara se redressa, son envie d'embrasser la jeune femme n'ayant jamais été aussi forte et elle se réfugia dans ses bras, pour éviter son regard, avant de dire :

- Tu sais déjà comment faire ?  
- Je trouverais.

Sentant Azami l'embrasser dans le cou, Madara sourit en frissonnant et se retrouva bien rapidement allongé sur le sol, près du feu, la jeune femme assise sur ses hanches déjà à moitié déshabillée.

Pour une fois, le jeune homme voulait se laisser faire, ou se laisser mener, voir ce qu'Azami était capable de faire pour lui. Prendre sur elle, mettre son passé de côté et lui prouver qu'il avait raison de lui faire confiance. Et tandis qu'elle se déhanchait lentement au dessus de lui, les mains posées sur son torse, sa veste autour des hanches, par pudeur, il se rendit compte à quel point elle était belle.

C'était d'ailleurs assez flagrant, à cet instant.

Ses cheveux châtains cascadaient sur ses épaules, sa poitrine, collaient à son visage tandis que ses yeux acier brillaient de sensualité et sa peau claire semblait dorée à cause du feu près d'eux. De mains douces posées sur ses hanches, il l'aidait à bouger, à combler la fatigue de ses jambes et quand elle se baissa contre lui, pour embrasser son visage, il les fit rouler en douceur, les rapprochant un peu du feu, prit appui sur ses genoux pour prendre le relais, ignorant les pierres coupantes qui entaillait ses genoux et glissa les bras autour de sa poitrine, pour lui faire comprendre qu'il voulait la sentir contre elle.

Répondant à cette proximité, Azami plaça une main dans les cheveux de son amant, qu'elle adorait toucher, tandis que l'autre explorait son dos musclé mais elle pouvait se résoudre à fermer les yeux.

Pas quand les sharingans de Madara l'observait avec autant d'attention et d'intensité. C'était même une sensation enivrante, pour elle, de voir cette arme redoutable la scruter de cette manière.

Cependant, après un sourire léger mais plutôt amusé, Madara glissa les lèvres et la langue dans le cou de la jeune femme, et elle ferma automatiquement les yeux en se cambrant contre lui, jusqu'à l'orgasme qui les terrassa tous les deux.

Sans un mot, le souffle aussi court que celui d'Azami, Madara la replaça doucement sur le sol froid en se retirant mais continua à embrasser sa peau rougie par le plaisir, commençant d'abord par sa gorge avant de descendre lentement sur son sternum où il posa le front pour essayer de récupérer un peu, les mains posées sur les hanches de la jeune femme.

Déjà, il pensait à sa demande. L'ultime demande qu'elle lui formulait, et il ne pouvait pas échouer. Quand le monde serait entre leurs mains, il serait pardonné. Et c'était un sentiment divin de le savoir.


	32. Chapter 32

**Kisous** : Mais non, c'est pas si énorme que ça :p

**Eva** : Oh, tu aurais pu prendre un peu plus de temps, ça n'aurait pas été grave ^^ Merci à toi de l'avoir lue jusqu'ici et d'avoir commenté :) J'espère que la suite te plaira ^^

* * *

Le réveil d'Azami fut assez brutal et pour cause, Madara la secouait sans ménagement, accroupi à ses côtés, l'air ennuyé. Encore dans le cirage, la jeune femme se tourna sur le dos en soupirant, ignorant les pierres dans son dos et en frottant son visage et Madara murmura, d'une voix douce :

- Allez, réveille toi. Tu manges et on se met en route.  
- En route vers où ?  
- Vers un cimetière.  
- Un cimetière ?  
- C'est une légende, pas si loin d'ici.  
- Pourquoi on doit y aller ?  
- Tu verras.  
- Et tu sauras le trouver ?  
- Oui.  
- Tu es sûr ?

L'air amusé, Madara se releva pour retourner la viande sur le feu et, devant le regard interrogateur de la jeune femme, Madara confia :

- Je te la raconterai plus tard. Allez, lève toi Azami-chan, nous avons une longue route.

En grognant un peu, la jeune femme se redressa lentement, le dos douloureux, avala la portion de riz et de viande chassée le matin même par Madara et ils se mirent en route.

Jusqu'ici, Madara avait toujours pensé que l'histoire du Sage des Six Chemins était une légende. Que c'était un mythe, sur la création des shinobis. D'ailleurs, les détails étaient différents pour chacun et personne ne racontait exactement la même chose. Mais Izuna avait toujours été féru d'Histoire et même si ça ennuyait Madara, même s'il en avait parfois marre que son frère le baratine en lui en parlant, tous les détails qu'il avait raconté rendaient la légende réaliste. Trop réaliste pour que ça ne soit qu'un mythe.

L'excitation qu'il ressentait était importante. Et si ses pensées de la nuit s'avéraient exactes, si son plan pouvait fonctionner, alors il devait essayer. Pour Azami.

Leur voyage fut long, surtout qu'ils durent faire plusieurs détours pour éviter les territoires de certains clans. Et Madara ne voulait pas prendre le risque de perdre Azami pendant une bataille ou une attaque surprise. Pas maintenant qu'il avait trouvé son moyen d'atteindre l'absolution. Ce pardon était à présent sa motivation principale et, si Azami tenait sa parole, alors il n'avait aucune raison de douter.

La jeune femme semblait d'ailleurs bien plus détendue que les jours auparavant. Son sourire était facile à déclencher, sous sa capuche épaisse et sa légèreté, son enthousiasme mettait du baume au coeur de Madara qui n'avait demandé que ça. La voir sourire à ses côtés.

Et Azami réfléchissait beaucoup. Ce qu'elle avait demandé à Madara, qu'il mette le monde à leurs pieds, était extrême, elle le savait. Mais que pouvait-elle vouloir d'autre ? Non, Madara deviendrait une légende et s'il voulait vraiment qu'elle soit à ses côtés, ils devaient en arriver là. Peut être pourrait-elle même l'aider, d'une façon ou d'une autre. En tous cas, elle n'avait plus l'impression d'être un poids pour lui, elle ne se sentait plus inutile, maintenant qu'ils avaient un but commun.

La distance qui s'était creusée entre eux n'existait plus, quoiqu'ils n'étaient pas plus proches que ça. De loin, on pouvait seulement les voir comme deux voyageurs comme les autres, sans lien évident, sans relation mais parfois, quand ils s'arrêtaient pour diner, Azami apprécier glisser un baiser dans le cou de Madara, lui murmurer, avec amusement, qu'il allait la tuer à la faire marcher d'un rythme aussi rapide, ce qui avait souvent pour objectif de détendre le jeune homme et même s'il n'affichait pas ses émotions, même s'il restait imperturbable, elle voyait son regard changer, quand il se poser pour elle, dans une certaine reconnaissance.

Un soir, alors qu'ils campaient sous un amas rocheux, Azami se rapprocha de son amant avec lenteur, ayant peur qu'il la repousse mais, voyant qu'il acceptait leur proximité, elle murmura, le coeur lourd :

- J-je voulais m'excuser.  
- À quel propos ?  
- Pour .. Hitomi.

Devant le silence de Madara, Azami releva doucement les yeux vers lui et murmura :

- J-je n'aurais pas dû lui dire ça. C'était trop sensible et .. je savais qu'elle aurait fait n'importe quoi pour se faire accepter par le clan.  
- Ça n'est rien.  
- Non. Ça n'est pas rien. Si j'avais gardé le secret, si j'avais pas été aveuglée par son air misérable …  
- Elle t'a trahie. Crois moi, Azami-chan, je hais les traitres. Et mon clan entier s'est retourné contre moi à cause des Senju. Mais ça n'est pas grave. À nous deux, nous allons instaurer la paix. J'ai appelé ça le plan Oeil de Lune.  
- Oeil de Lune ?  
- Je te l'expliquerai si je trouve ce qu'on cherche. Mais il nous faudra du temps. Et beaucoup d'énergie.

Azami acquiesça, l'air saisie par ses mots et Madara caressa doucement sa tête en murmurant :

- Et je vais devoir affronter Hashirama.  
- H-Hashirama !? Pourquoi ? Il …  
- J'ai besoin de lui. D'une certaine manière. Mais ne t'inquiète pas. Il ne sera qu'un pion. Tu auras un rôle bien plus important.

Un sourire un peu incertain mais comblé étira les lèvres de Madara et celui ci embrassa la jeune femme sur le front, tendrement, avant de murmurer :

- Et quand le monde nous appartiendra, tu décideras de son sort.  
- Je le verrais bien … serviteur.  
- Serviteur ?  
- Tu sais, comme dans les châteaux, avec les princesses. Comme les gouvernantes et les dames de compagnie.  
- Pour qu'il te voit nue ? Hors de question …  
- Jaloux ?

Le regard ardent que lui jeta Madara lui confirma que oui alors Azami murmura :

- Nous trouverons un terrain d'entente, pour ça.  
- Un plan pour Tobirama ?  
- Oh ! Pas encore … En plus, je pourrais même pas le prendre comme esclave sexuel, il n'avait même pas réagi à mes avances … Trop de morale …

Cette fois, Madara la dévisagea et la jeune femme l'embrassa sur la mâchoire en disant :

- J'aurais fait n'importe quoi pour sortir de ma cellule.  
- Même écarter les cuisses ?  
- N'importe quoi … Mais je n'ai pas dit que j'en étais fière.

Voyant l'homme se détendre un peu, quoique son visage ne montrait rien de précis, Azami posa la tête contre son épaule en fermant les yeux et murmura :

- Si ça peut te rassurer, il n'y a qu'avec toi que j'ai couché volontairement.  
- C'est glauque de dire quelque chose comme ça.  
- Mais c'est la vérité.

En secouant la tête, Madara posa un léger baiser sur la joue de son amie, la rapprochant un peu de lui et demanda :

- Tu as froid ?  
- Non, ça va. Je me suis habituée aux températures.  
- Tu ne viens jamais de blottir contre moi comme ça.  
- J'en avais envie.

La bouche de Madara forma un « oh » silencieux tandis que la jeune femme souriait en fourrant le nez contre son torse en entourant sa taille des bras et Madara posa une main douce dans ses cheveux en murmurant :

- Je n'ai pas l'habitude de ça.  
- On n'est pas tactiles, tous les deux, je pense. Mais c'est bien, de temps en temps.

Se retenant de lui dire qu'il l'était quand même un peu plus que ça, mais qu'il ne voulait pas la choquer, Madara hocha doucement la tête, une main glissée dans les cheveux emmêlés de la jeune femme et il demanda :

- Je ne suis pas sûr qu'on puisse en trouver une dans le coin mais je peux chercher une auberge si tu veux.  
- Pour quoi faire ?  
- Que tu puisses prendre un bon bain. Tu es une femme, tu as besoin de ce genre d'attention.

Un petit rire échappa à la jeune femme qui se redressa, en ajustant sa veste sur ses épaules et elle demanda :

- Tu trouves que j'ai besoin de prendre un bain ?

D'un air amusé, Madara renifla légèrement les cheveux de la jeune femme et murmura :

- On sent encore ton shampoing.  
- J'aurais bien besoin d'un bain oui, un récurage au complet même et une manucure, vu l'état de mes ongles mais on n'a pas que ça à faire.  
- Je veux te faire plaisir.  
- Ta présence me suffit. Et j'adore cette vie.

Devant la révélation de la jeune femme, Madara la regarda un instant, un sourire arrogant aux lèvres et grogna :

- Tu as juste de la chance, on est tranquilles. Les gens fuient en nous voyant.  
- Les gens ?  
- On a croisé au moins cinq patrouilles de clans mineurs en deux jours.  
- Ah ?  
- Je vais devoir t'entrainer à sentir les signatures de chakra. Pour ta propre sécurité.  
- Pour perdre du temps sur le plan ?  
- Ta sécurité est plus importante.  
- Et tu vas m'apprendre à utiliser mon couteau ?  
- Au moins à le planter à des endroits stratégiques, oui. Jugulaire, artère fémorale, foie. Tu apprendras vite.  
- Et je vais devoir te planter toi ?  
- Des clones.  
- Ah, dommage …

Le ton taquin de la jeune femme fit sourire Madara qui lui donna son couteau en disant :

- Habitue toi de le tenir en main.  
- Pourquoi ?  
- Pour te faire à son poids.

La jeune femme empoigna l'arme d'un air incertain, en la faisant doucement tourner entre ses doigts et murmura :

- Il est beau.  
- Le manche est en ébène et la lame a été travaillée avec beaucoup de soin. J'ai eu beaucoup de chance de trouver une arme d'aussi bonne qualité et si légère.  
- Légère !?

D'un geste lent, Madara lui tendit son éventail, pour qu'Azami la soupèse et elle écarquilla les yeux en sentant l'arme peser assez lourd. Et après en avoir caressé le manche doucement, elle murmura :

- J'ai aucune idée de comment tu peux l'utiliser … A part pour taper mais ça a l'air fragile comme ça.

Se sentant presque insulté par les propos de la jeune femme, Madara récupéra son arme et l'informa :

- Habituellement, ce genre d'éventail sert à communiquer les ordres aux troupes en effectuant des signes particuliers. Mais celui là est particulier. C'est un héritage très ancien venant de mes ancêtres. Et je peux renvoyer n'importe quel ninjutsu grâce à lui.  
- Des .. ? Comme les attaques de feu des Uchiha ?  
- Exactement.

L'air fier avec lequel Azami le regarda fit sourire Madara, apaisé par sa douceur et elle demanda :

- Et n'importe qui peut l'utiliser ?  
- Non.  
- Seulement toi ?  
- C'est compliqué. L'éventail reconnaît les chakras et a une sorte de volonté propre. Et Izuna en avait un aussi, plus petit.

La jeune femme acquiesça, et Madara reposa son arme près de lui avant de se lever et dire :

- Allez, debout. Je vais te montrer deux ou trois trucs tout de suite.

Sans comprendre d'où lui venait cette soudaine envie, Azami se remit sur ses pieds et Madara lui attacha la sangle du fourreau de son arme à la taille, en regardant autour d'eux, sharingans activés avant de sortir un kunai de la pochette dans son dos et s'éloigner un peu du feu.

D'une main incertaine, la jeune femme tira son arme de sa protection, la plaça devant elle et Madara murmura :

- Lève ta garde.  
- Pardon ?  
- Tu es courte sur pattes, les coups qu'on te portera viendront de plus haut.

Prenant la critique comme négative, Azami fit rapidement mine de bouder avant de relever son bras et Madara hocha doucement la tête pour lui dire que c'était bien avant de lui indiquer de se protéger uniquement et d'essayer de la frapper avec son arme de jet.

Un peu effrayée, la jeune femme le para et Madara se recula avant de la faire tourner sur elle même, la regardant un peu à la manière d'un félin et la faire recommencer, encore et encore, sans vraiment bouger de place.

Un petit rire échappa à Azami, quand elle se rendit compte que ça n'était pas si difficile et ils continuèrent un court instant jusqu'à ce que Madara envoie son kunai avec une force importante en direction d'un buisson recouvert de neige derrière la jeune femme.

Celle ci se retourna vers la cible de Madara, surprise par son geste et avant qu'elle puisse demander quoique ce soit, un bras de son adversaire entoura sa taille avec énergie, la souleva d'une facilité déconcertante avant de la faire tourner tandis que Madara, d'un mouvement de pied agile, faisait sauter son gunbai dans sa main et le poster derrière eux pour les protéger d'une attaque de foudre puissante.

Azami avait écarquillé les yeux en se rendant contre qu'ils étaient attaqués, mais ça n'était rien comparé au fait que Madara n'avait pas hésité à la protéger de son corps.

Sentant qu'il la lâchait, tirant sur la chaine qui reliait ses deux armes pour empoigner sa faux, Azami tomba à genoux près du feu tandis que le Uchiha se lançait dans le combat contre la dizaine de shinobis qui les observait depuis un peu trop longtemps et encore une fois, la jeune femme ne fut qu'une spectatrice du combat.

Une nouvelle fois, Madara montrait tellement d'agilité au combat qu'elle en était subjuguée. Comment pouvait-il esquiver autant de coups, venant de tant de directions différentes alors qu'il n'avait évidemment pas d'yeux derrière la tête. Et l'expression de concentration extrême qu'il affichait était terrifiante. Franchement effrayante, à l'idée qu'il puisse imaginer les meilleurs moyens possibles de tuer ses attaquants par rapport aux mouvements qu'il faisait.

Voyant une attaque être dirigée vers eux, Azami se baissa en protégeant sa nuque des mains mais elle entendit Madara murmurer :

- Uchihagaeshi.

La jeune femme eut juste le temps de regarder par dessus son épaule pour apercevoir Madara en train de renvoyer l'attaque de foudre qui lui avait été envoyé, grillant au passage deux des attaquants tandis que d'autres revenaient à la charge et la jeune femme ne put qu'écarquiller les yeux en voyant un shuriken se diriger vers elle et se planter dans sa cuisse.

Madara avait tenté de l'arrêter, mais une attaque coordonnée l'aurais mis à terre et Azami aurait été beaucoup plus en danger. Et c'était difficile, pour lui, de la voir être blessée, sans parler du gémissement de douleur qu'elle avait émis.

Azami agrippa sa cuisses au niveau de sa blessure en essayant de voir ce qu'elle pouvait y faire mais jamais elle n'avait été blessée de cette façon. Même quand elle était rentrée de chez les Yotsuki, ça avait été moins douloureux. Et ils l'avaient soignée au moins.

Une fois leurs ennemis à terre, Madara se rapprocha d'elle pour regarder l'état de sa plaie et murmura :

- Azami-chan, c'est vraiment pas beau …  
- Ca fait hyper mal !  
- Je sais oui. Évite de bouger, ce genre de shuriken peut être empoisonné.

Attrapant la ceinture de sa veste, Madara plaça un garrot autour de la cuisse de la jeune femme, qui perdait déjà beaucoup de sang et il lui indiqua :

- Sers les dents.  
- Ça va faire mal ?  
- Non.  
- Ok.

Sans cligner, Madara arracha l'arme de la jambe de la jeune femme, qui cria de douleur avant de donner un coup de poing sur l'épaule de Madara qui lui jeta un coup d'oeil amusé avant de murmurer :

- Le plus dur est passé.  
- Je te hais !

Après un petit sourire, Madara chercha un instant dans son sac et en sortit du fil et une aiguille, achetés au cas où chez un tailleur près d'une auberge où ils avaient passé une nuit. D'un geste doux, il abaissa le pantalon de la jeune femme, en faisant attention au garrot et lui recousit la plaie, de points délicats tandis qu'Azami faisait de son mieux pour éviter de pleurer, même si c'était trop tard.

Sentir le fil glisser dans sa chair à vif, sans parler du picotement de l'aiguille à chaque fois qu'elle pénétrait sa chair, des doigts froids de Madara sur sa cuisse nue était désagréable. Et c'était un euphémisme de le dire.

Comment pouvait-il paraître aussi calme dans un moment pareil ? Sans parler de sa façon presque agacée d'écarter le sang de la plaie, l'épongeant avec un morceau de tissu pas spécialement propre, et quand la plaie fut raccommodée, Madara murmura :

- Il faut qu'on bouge.  
- Qu'on bouge ? Je crois pas pouvoir.

Il la débarrassa du garrot avec attention, pour être certain qu'elle ne ferait pas d'hémorragie mais la plaie était plus moche qu'autre chose et si Azami la gardait au propre, elle cicatriserait rapidement.

Après un regard circulaire, Madara se redressa, éteignit rapidement le feu en tapant dessus du pied avant de se charger de leurs sacs, fixer ses armes dans son dos et aider Azami à se remettre sur pieds. Celle ci grimaça, les larmes aux yeux mais quand l'Uchiha lui demanda si elle pouvait marcher, elle acquiesça doucement, courageusement.

Leur avancée fut lente, cahoteuse mais assez uniforme. Azami avait refusé, par pur fierté, de laisser Madara la porter ou la supporter et elle boitait du mieux qu'elle pouvait. Mais elle avait quand même attrapé la main gantée de son compagnon de route, pour se donner un peu de courage et s'était soulagée d'un poids en sentant celui ci entrecroiser leurs doigts d'une façon tendre, passant doucement le pouce sur ses doigts, d'un mouvement automatique.

Ils marchaient au rythme de la blessée mais Madara restait sur ses gardes et était prêt à effectuer la moindre attaque au cas où ils seraient abordés. Mais son regard était irrémédiablement attiré par les montagnes en face d'eux. Remarquant l'attention de Madara, Azami suivit son regard mais la douleur était bien trop fulgurante pour qu'elle puisse voir ce qu'il voyait. Sans parler du fait qu'elle ne possédait pas de sharingans, qu'elle ne pouvait distinguer ce que Madara regardait avec tant d'attention.

Il fallut au couple une bonne heure pour atteindre l'objectif de Madara mais celui ci regardait autour de lui avec impassibilité, quoiqu'on pouvait apercevoir, au fond de ses yeux ébènes, une lueur de victoire.

Ignorant ses protestations, il attrapa sa compagne, la souleva avec facilité afin d'escalader le flanc d'une montagne et ils arrivèrent dans une sorte de plaine.

Le décor était étonnant et pour cause, entre les arbres dénudés, des ossements d'une hauteur impressionnante s'élevaient. Azami pouvait facilement reconnaître une cage thoracique gigantesque, et même un crâne, proche de la petite montagne qu'ils venaient de passer et Madara se dirigea d'un pas décidé vers la petite entrée, à peine assez grande pour s'y faufiler à quatre pattes et reposa Azami en murmurant :

- Passe en première.  
- A-ah bon ? Et s'il y a quelqu'un ?  
- Tu veux rester là, peut être ?  
- Non mais …  
- Azami-chan, tu dois me faire confiance.

Gênée par sa jambe douloureuse, la jeune femme s'agenouilla avant de se glisser dans l'ouverture et y avança lentement, n'y voyant pas grand chose jusqu'à sentir une des mains de Madara caresser doucement sa cheville en lui murmurant :

- Continue d'avancer. Ça va descendre un peu plus fort mais tu es bientôt à la fin.  
- Je n'y vois rien.  
- Laisse moi être tes yeux.

Soufflant un bon coup pour se donner du courage, Azami continua sa progression, sentant des cailloux rouler sous ses genoux, jusqu'à arriver à un terrain plat et après avoir vérifié qu'il n'y avait rien au dessus de sa tête, la jeune femme se leva lentement, prenant appui sur sa jambe valide jusqu'à ce que Madara murmure :

- On y est.  
- Au cimetière dont tu avais parlé ?  
- Oui. Reste là, je vais chercher de quoi faire des torches.  
- Toute seule ? Dans le noir ?

Un baiser sur la joue la fit sursauter et Madara grogna, amusé :

- Tu as peur du noir ?  
- Non mais .. Si on a été suivis.  
- Ça n'est pas le cas.  
- Mais l'attaque …  
- Je savais qu'ils nous suivaient depuis pas mal de temps.

Après s'être un peu rassurée en tenant Madara contre elle, la jeune femme lui fit signe de l'aider pour s'asseoir sur le sol de la caverne et après une dernière petite caresse sur la main, Madara partit en direction de la sortie, le pièces de son plan en tête.

Quand elle entendit Madara revenir, plusieurs minutes plus tard, Azami fut d'abord effrayée que ça soit un ennemi, jusqu'à ce qu'elle sente que c'était bien lui. Elle ne savait pas comment expliquer cette sensation mais c'était comme si son corps entier la rassurait et lui confirmer que la personne qui s'approchait était bien Madara.

Était-ce ce qu'il avait évoqué, lorsqu'ils étaient ensemble au onsen ? Elle pensa que c'était le cas, vu qu'ils avaient passé tout ce temps ensemble, et que Madara ne s'était jamais trop éloigné d'elle, même quand il chassait.

Voyant une torche s'allumer, Azami se tourna en direction de la lumière, vit l'ombre de Madara se déplacer tout autour de la grotte d'une taille prodigieuse jusqu'à ce que l'endroit soit totalement éclairé et après avoir fait un tour sur elle même, impressionnée par la taille de la grotte, elle se retrouva face à un squelette énorme.

Surprise, la jeune femme se recula de trois pas, boitillant légèrement et écarquilla les yeux devant les ossements. Celui ci semblait avoir une forme vaguement humanoïde, assis en position du lotus, les mains liées devant ce qui ressemblait à sa tête. À la lueur des torches, il sembla être composé de bois mais Azami savait que ça n'était pas le cas, ça ne semblait pas être quelque chose qu'elle connaissait.

Sa tête était la partie la plus étrange de son corps, étant donné qu'il avait une sort de mors dans la bouche, enchainé à l'arrière de sa tête et une sorte de bandeau de tissu au niveau des yeux.

Madara savoura l'étonnement de son amie, la rejoignant discrètement et murmura :

- Ceci, Azami, est le squelette de l'arme ultime, que je vais invoquer quand j'en aurais le pouvoir.  
- Qu'est ce que c'est ?

Après avoir glissé un baiser dans le cou de la jeune femme, qui lui sourit légèrement, Madara murmura :

- Le Gedo Mazo. Dans le monde shinobi, il existe des légendes. L'une d'elle parle de l'ancêtre commun des Senju et des Uchiha, connu sous le nom de Sage des Six Chemins. Celui ci est sûrement le créateur des shinobis et, souhaitant protéger le monde, il combattit un monstre à la puissance sans égale appelé Jubi. Et pour ça, il sépara la puissance de ce monstre en neuf démons que furent appelés Bijus.

Azami acquiesça doucement, trouvant l'histoire assez bizarre et Madara continua :

- Mon plan est de me procurer ces démons, les rassembler pour reformer Jubi et utiliser sa puissance pour plonger le monde sous une illusion gigantesque.  
- Ça me semble pas mal comme ça.

Madara hocha doucement la tête, le regard attiré par le petit sourire qu'elle montrait tandis qu'elle était abasourdie par le plan colossal que Madara avait prévu.

Pour elle, et pour son pardon.


	33. Chapter 33

**Kisous** : Il fallait bien que ça arrive, tu crois pas ? Azami n'allait quand même pas se retrouver au milieu de combats sans être blessée ! Madara est bon mais il n'est pas un dieu (pas à ce moment là, en tous cas ^^)

**Fuyuki417** : Et ouais ! Mais c'est Madara !

* * *

En quelques jours, le couple avait pris ses marques dans la grotte. Le plus loin possible du squelette du Gedo Mazo parce qu'Azami trouvait sa présence trop pesante quand elle en était trop proche.

Alors, ils avaient installé une sorte de pièce à vivre, dans un coin de la caverne. Madara avait passé une journée complète à rejoindre le village le plus proche mais au moins, ça leur assurerait une tranquillité digne de ce nom. Là, il avait d'abord acheté, avec l'argent qui leur restait, un grand futon, une table ainsi que deux zabutons et de quoi installer des casseroles au dessus d'un feu de champ, des casseroles, bien entendu et un bac en acier qu'il avait rempli d'eau pour leur toilette.

Azami n'avait aucune idée de comment il avait fait pour transporter tout ça. Ni sur combien de kilomètres il avait pu les trimballer, sans parler des paravents qu'il avait fabriqué, à partir de planches trouvées dans une scierie abandonné proche de la grotte et du papier de riz acheté au village, de sorte à définir leur espace de vie.

Il ne manquait que des tatamis et ça aurait fait une petite maison parfaite. Et la jeune femme s'extasiait en silence du côté bricoleur du jeune homme mais elle faisait de son mieux pour le cacher.

Et elle finissait même par se dire qu'il pourrait bien leur construire une maison, dans les bois, s'il en prenait le temps. Peut être pas aussi vaste que la maison qu'ils avaient habitée au bastion des Uchiha, mais un petit foyer, avec une pièce à vivre, cuisine, salle de bain et une chambre qu'ils partageraient ensemble.

À cette pensée, les joues de la jeune femme rougissaient toujours un peu, surtout à l'idée qu'ils puissent, comme Madara l'avait plusieurs fois insinué, avoir une vie normale, ensemble. Ça ressemblait encore à une chimère mais quand le soir, elle cuisinait pour lui, qu'elle s'assurait que leur ventre soit plein alors qu'il dessinait une carte du monde, se basant sur ses souvenirs, leur avenir lui semblait de plus en plus concret.

Madara passait aussi beaucoup de temps à méditer, proche du squelette et la jeune femme évitait de le déranger, dans ce genre de moment. Et puis, elle, tentait d'oublier sa gêne quand le soir arrivait, qu'ils se couchaient dans le même lit, dos à dos, généralement même s'il arrivait souvent qu'elle soit tournée vers lui, le matin, le nez fourré dans son dos. C'était terriblement embarrassant pour la jeune femme mais quand elle se rendait compte que Madara lui tenait la main, dans son sommeil, qu'il entrecroisait leurs doigts et la gardait contre son ventre, elle se disait que ça n'était pas si étrange et qu'elle ferait mieux de s'y habituer. Et qu'elle appréciait le geste.

Depuis dix jours qu'ils étaient installés, Madara était installé à table tandis qu'Azami observait toujours la statue, et après quelques instants de réflexion, la jeune femme demanda, curieuse :

- Tu as dit que les Senju et les Uchiha avaient un ancêtre commun ?  
- Oui. Le Sage des Six chemins.  
- C'est quoi, l'histoire au complet ?  
- Viens.

La jeune femme alla s'asseoir près de son ami qui repoussa doucement sa carte avant de murmurer :

- Le Sage avait deux fils. L'ainé possédait une version simplifiée de ses pupilles et croyait que la puissance était nécessaire pour apporter la paix. Et le cadet avait hérité de son physique et de sa volonté, et il croyait en l'amour. Et quand le Sage est mort, il demanda à ses fils quel était leur point de vue avant d'indiquer que le cadet serait son successeur.

Voyant la jeune femme acquiescer, Madara continua :

- L'ainé commença à haïr son frère, se sentant trahi par les siens et chacun eut sa propre descendance. L'ainé créa les Uchiha et le cadet les Senju.  
- Donc, si j'ai bien compris, tu as sûrement un ancêtre commun avec Hashirama.

Frissonnant sous le regard sombre de Madara, Azami lui sourit et murmura :

- On va devoir retrouver les neufs démons et en faire quoi ?  
- Je m'occuperais d'extraire leur chakra pour l'inoculer au corps de Jubi.  
- C'est vraiment son corps, la statue ?  
- Une partie, oui. La légende indique que le Sage avait enfermé l'enveloppe du démon dans ce que nous appelons la Lune.  
- Mais ?  
- Mais Izuna a trouvé, lors de plusieurs de ses recherches, plusieurs mythes sur ce cimetières et ce qu'il contenait.  
- Donc, tu n'étais pas totalement sûr qu'il serait ici ?  
- Non, je l'ai juste présumé et j'ai eu de la chance.  
- Et qu'est ce qu'il faut faire ?  
- Quand je pourrais invoquer le reste de son corps, Jubi sera une enveloppe vide. Il faudra alors rassembler les neufs démons pour qu'il se reforme. En tous cas, c'est ce que je suppose et ce que je vais essayer de faire.

La jeune femme acquiesça, n'y connaissant pas grand chose avant de glisser sa main sur celle de Madara et demander :

- Et ces démons, on les trouve comment ?  
- On ?  
- Je veux t'aider.  
- Tu m'aideras mais pas de la manière que tu penses. Mais tu n'approcheras pas les bijus.  
- Qu'est ce que je dois faire ?  
- Tu vas t'occuper de notre nid pour le moment.  
- Et après .. ?  
- Je vais t'apprendre à chasser. Pour que tu puisses te nourrir pendant mon absence.  
- Ton absence ?  
- Je t'ai dit que je devais aller combattre Hashirama.  
- C'est obligatoire ?  
- J'ai … besoin d'une partie de lui.  
- On devrait peut être commencer maintenant. La chasse.  
- Ta blessure de guerre te fait toujours souffrir ?  
- Ça fait un mal de chien.

Après un sourire sardonique, Madara sortit du fil d'acier de sa petite sacoche et murmura :

- C'est tout ce dont tu as besoin.  
- Ah bon ?

La jeune femme scruta un instant le fil, incertaine tandis que Madara se préparait déjà à sortir, enfilant sa veste et ses chaussures tandis qu'Azami était beaucoup moins enthousiaste à l'idée d'aller tuer des animaux sans défense mais s'il le fallait, elle allait pouvoir le faire, n'est ce pas ?

Voyant Madara lui tendre son couteau, Azami souffla un bon coup avant de le fixer à sa taille et suivre le shinobi à l'extérieur.

La couche de neige était épaisse, sur toute la vallée et Azami avait presque oublié à quel point il faisait froid dehors alors que leur nid, dans la grotte, était presque trop chaud parfois. La menant lentement dans la neige, Madara lui montra plusieurs traces et murmura :

- Les lapins sortent de leur terrier pour chercher à manger et ils passent assez souvent aux mêmes endroits. Le but est de placer les pièges sur ces passages et les vérifier tous les jours.  
- Quel genre de piège ?

Madara attrapa son fil, y fit un noeud coulant en observant toujours les alentours avant de trouver l'endroit idéal et fixer son piège avec soin en disant :

- Un seul devrait te suffire.  
- Et il n'y aura que des lapins ?  
- Peut être des écureuils aussi, ou des oiseaux. Mais tu dois faire attention à les vérifier tous les jours pour ne pas que tes proies se fassent dévorer.

Voyant que la jeune femme n'était pas spécialement à l'aise, Madara glissa une main dans ses cheveux, comme à chaque fois qu'il voulait la rassurer et murmura :

- Tu t'en sortiras. Et on a assez de riz pour tenir un bon moment encore.  
- Je me dis surtout que .. Je vais devoir les évider aussi ..  
- C'est le cours suivant.

Sans voir d'où il venait, Azami sursauta en voyant Madara envoyer un kunai sur la droite et elle écarquilla les yeux en voyant un lapin être cloué au sol glacé. Celui ci était mort sur le coup et son sang maculait déjà la neige.

Sans ciller, Madara alla rechercher sa cible avant de murmurer :

- Prête ?  
- On fait ça ici ?  
- Ici ou dans la grotte, ça revient au même.  
- Ici, plutôt.  
- D'accord, prends ton couteau.

La jeune femme agrippa son arme d'une main tremblante tandis que Madara disposait le lapin sur le dos, dans la neige et lui indiqua comment faire la première entaille, afin de le saigner avant de lui montrer la façon de le dépecer et de l'évider, sous le regard presque dégouté de la jeune femme. Il laissa ensuite le soin à la jeune femme de le cuisiner avant qu'ils puissent déjeuner ensemble.

Puis, Madara se prépara lentement, sous le regard inquiet de la jeune femme qui l'obligea à s'arrêter, de mains tremblantes et elle murmura, l'air affolée :

- T-tu reviendras, hein ? Tu ne m'abandonnes pas ?

Voyant Madara froncer les sourcils, ne prenant sûrement pas les questions comme elle avait voulu les lui poser, Azami détourna les yeux en murmurant :

- J-je veux pas qu'il te fasse du mal …  
- Tu .. t'inquiètes pour moi ?  
- C'est si étonnant que ça ?

Tandis que Madara hésitait, Azami l'embrassa doucement sur la joue en le prenant dans ses bras et murmura, la voix tremblante :

- Allez, pars et … Reviens moi vite.  
- Toujours.

Après un baiser tendre sur le front d'Azami, Madara lui adressa un léger sourire pour la rassurer avant de se mettre en route, sans se retourner.

C'était un sentiment étrange, pour Azami, de se retrouver seule après tant de temps passé avec Madara et elle avait l'impression qu'il était parti depuis une éternité, mais le piège fonctionnait et elle ne manquait de rien.

Madara, quant à lui, se déplaçait rapidement en direction du village ds Senju. Il savait que c'était le meilleur moyen pour lui d'attirer l'attention et Hashirama estimerait sûrement qu'il devrait s'en occuper lui même.

C'est d'ailleurs ce qui arriva, à peine Madara eut posé le pied sur le territoire des Senju.

Ils étaient tous les deux dans une plaine enneigée. Le Senju portait son armure, armé jusqu'aux dents et les bras croisés.

Et intérieurement, il se demandait. Qu'est ce que l'Uchiha pouvait bien faire ici ? Après tout ce temps ? D'après ses informations, depuis que le clan avait viré, Madara trimballait Azami partout dans le pays du Feu mais Hashirama ne s'occupait pas plus de ses déplacements que ça. Que pouvait faire un homme seul, sans réelle force militaire ? Bien sûr, Madara n'était pas n'importe qui mais même lui savait qu'il ne pouvait pas attaquer un village seul.

D'où ses interrogations. Que faisait l'Uchiha sur son territoire ? Peut être s'était-il perdu ? Non, impossible, Madara était plus intelligent que ça et les sentinelles avaient signalé qu'il se dirigeait droit vers le village. C'était une provocation, pure et simple et Hashirama ne pouvait rester impassible devant un acte pareil.

Le Senju fut d'ailleurs le premier à prendre la parole, et son ton ne laissait place à aucune discussion :

- Repars d'où tu viens, Madara. Retourne auprès d'Azami, si elle est encore en vie, tu n'as rien à faire ici.  
- Tu te trompes. J'ai une mission importante à effectuer. Et tu me facilites la tache.  
- Je ne voudrais pas te faire du mal, Uchiha.

Un sourire arrogant étira les lèvres de Madara, qui attrapa lentement ses armes, prêt à riposter tandis qu'Hashirama, prenant son geste comme une déclaration de guerre, s'élançait contre lui.

Leur combat aurait pu être titanesque, modifier le paysage d'une manière indélébile et peut être que l'Histoire se souviendrait de leur face à face. Peut être des statues gigantesque auraient pu être érigées à leur gloire, ou comme souvenir mais ça ne fut pas le cas.

Madara était là pour une raison simple, celle de copier les techniques de bois du Senju, ainsi que prélever des cellules vivantes de son rival. C'était quelque chose de vital pour son plan et il ne pourrait pas faire sans.

Ainsi, ils combattirent, des heures durant, sans que personne ne vienne les déranger. Hashirama savait qu'il ne pouvait échouer, s'il ne voulait pas que son clan soit en danger, sans parler du fait que Madara ne s'était jamais montré aussi déterminé. Il s'était même attendu à le voir affaibli, mais c'était bien l'inverse qui se produisait. Et il se demandait comment son ennemi avait pu autant gagner en force depuis leur dernier combat. Il n'avait sûrement pu s'entrainer d'une façon digne de ce nom contre Azami, qui n'avait aucun entrainement militaire, et à part peut être les quelques fous qui auraient tenté leur chance contre lui, le Senju le savait, Madara n'avait sûrement combattu personne.

Pourtant, il était là, plus fort qu'avant et il ne lui laissait pas le moindre répit. Même quand Hashirama essayait de temporiser le combat, baisser un peu le rythme pour établir une nouvelle stratégie d'attaque et de défense, il lui était impossible de faire durer ce moment plus de temps que ça, étant donné que Madara ne semblait pas avoir besoin de la moindre pause, lui.

Il attaquait pour tuer, et ne lâchait rien.

Et puis, le Senju avait pensé laisser son rival tranquille.

Peu après le départ de Madara, les Uchiha l'avaient contacté, lui parlant de l'alliance, qui allait finalement être signée et Hashirama était fier de constater que leurs premières négociations allaient de bon train. Un conseil équilibré et fort avait été formé, composé de deux généraux, Tora et Hikaku, les anciens assistants de Madara ainsi que deux civils, dont il n'avait pas vraiment retenu le nom, même si l'une d'entre elle ne semblait pas être une Uchiha pure et le clan se remettait peu à peu de la perte de son dirigeant. Ils acceptaient de nouvelles missions, ils redoraient le blason terni des Uchiha sans ménagement et ils avaient cédé une partie de leur territoire, signe de bon vouloir.

Pour la première fois depuis des années, les Senju et les Uchiha allaient marcher dans la même direction, presque sous la même bannière et Hashirama s'était même dit que si Madara ne faisait plus parler de lui, alors il était inutile de partir à sa recherche, qu'il pouvait lui laisser le temps de vivre avec la jeune femme, qui semblait avoir beaucoup de valeur pour lui.

D'ailleurs, parfois, Hashirama regrettait de la lui avoir rendue sans obtenir plus qu'un otage. Instinctivement, il avait compris que Madara aurait sûrement énormément donné pour protéger son amie.

Si bien qu'Hashirama avait donné l'ordre à ses hommes de laisser Madara en paix s'ils le croisaient, pendant une patrouille et bien que plusieurs d'entre eux lui avait rapporter les déplacements de l'Uchiha vers le nord, qu'il était seul, ce qui était étonnant, mais connaissant Madara, un genjutsu n'était pas à exclure, le chef de clan Senju n'avait pas agit.

Mais cette fois, c'était différent. Madara représentait une menace pour tout le village et en tant que chef de clan, il devait faire de son mieux pour le protéger.

C'était cependant assez flagrant que Madara ne combattait pas au maximum de ses capacités, quoique même comme ça, il semblait plus fort et Hashirama se demandait ce que ça pouvait cacher mais ça n'était pas important. Pas quand le village était en danger.

Et de son côté, Azami faisait de son mieux pour ne pas trop angoisser. Savoir Madara en danger, en train de combattre Hashirama la tuait. C'était pire que d'être chez les Yotsuki, pire que d'être entre les mains de Taku. Ça faisait trois jours que Madara était parti et elle s'ennuyait à mourir même si elle s'occupait avec soin de leur nid.

Le plus difficile, pour elle, était surtout de se coucher, le soir. Dans ce grand futon, froid alors que Madara le réchauffait toujours d'une façon délicieuse. Quoiqu'en y repensant, la jeune femme se demandait pourquoi ils n'avaient rien fait depuis le jour où Madara lui avait promis le monde. Lui qui semblait souvent d'humeur à ça. Ou en tous cas, c'était ce qu'elle avait imaginé. Surtout en le sentant la tenir contre lui, le matin, caresser les courbes de son dos et de ses hanches avec douceur.

Il n'y avait d'ailleurs que dans leur lit que Madara se permettait, en général, d'être aussi proche d'elle. Et aussi tactile. Comme s'ils étaient un cocon où personne ne pouvait les atteindre. Et la jeune femme adorait ça.

Ensuite, la jeune femme passait beaucoup trop de temps à observer le Gedo Mazo, se demandant comment cette figurine, cet énorme squelette pouvait abriter un monstre. Bien sûr, Azami ressentait ce trouble, au fond de son esprit, quand elle l'examinait, et c'était difficile de ne pas se sentir confuse par une puissance aussi importante. Et plus elle la regardait, plus elle comprenait l'ampleur du plan de Madara.

Azami se rendait aussi compte que leur plan comportait sûrement énormément de risques. Elle ne connaissait rien à propos des démons à queue, ni de leur puissance, mais déjà, que Madara doive affronter Hashirama était une pensée horrible. Que ferait-elle si Madara ne revenait pas ?

Non, cette pensée rendait sa solitude encore plus pesante. Déjà, elle n'avait aucune idée d'où elle pourrait aller, vu que de toutes façons, le plan Oeil de Lune ne serait pas réalisable sans le shinobi. Elle n'avait en plus aucun détail sur ce plan, à part qu'ils avaient besoin des démons, du Gedo Mazo et c'était tout.

Que ferait Madara quand il aurait récupérer les bijus ? Il avait parlé d'une illusion mais elle ne savait pas ce que c'était. Pas exactement, en tous cas, et ne pourrait de toutes façons pas prendre sa suite.

Sans Madara, elle perdrait tout. Une nouvelle fois.

Un jour de plus et toujours aucun signe de Madara. Et ça la tuait. Comment pouvait-il lui faire ça ? Pourquoi ne lui avait-il pas envoyé un message ? Lui faire un signe ! Quelque chose au moins ! Non, c'était trop dur de supporter son absence et Azami, assise dans leur futon, finissait par s'avouer l'évidence.

Ses sentiments pour lui étaient toujours là, plus intense que jamais depuis leur relation fusionnelle sur le bureau, dans le bastion Uchiha. Des sentiments tout à fait innocents, qui s'étaient développés quinze ans plus tôt, qui étaient devenus une version beaucoup plus … adulte. La jeune femme le désirait, elle appréciait passer du temps avec lui, se sentir bien dans ses bras.

Et le seul bémol qu'elle pouvait trouver à leur relation était qu'il ne voulait pas l'embrasser. Ou plutôt qu'il n'aimait pas ça. Ça la frustrait de le sentir aussi loin dans des moments d'intimité. Elle avait toujours considéré les baisers comme une attention particulière et les lèvres de Madara, interdites pour elle, lui étaient désirables. Beaucoup trop attirantes, comme toutes les choses proscrite.

Peut être pouvait-elle lui demander, un jour qu'il serait de très bonne humeur, un baiser tendre comme elle en rêvait, parfois.

Mais ça, elle ne se l'avouait pas tout à fait encore.

Cependant, en entendant un raffut venant de l'entrée de la grotte, la jeune femme agrippa son couteau, persuadée que quelqu'un avait trouvé leur nid.

Sans torche, afin de ne pas se faire repérer trop tôt, et son arme blanche à la main, Azami rejoignit lentement le petit tunnel qui descendait à la grotte et se plaça près du seuil, attendant patiemment, jusqu'à voir la silhouette de Madara s'effondrer à ses pieds, le teint pâle et le souffle erratique.

La jeune femme s'agenouilla immédiatement à côté de lui, sachant parfaitement que ça n'était pas un double, ni un imposteur et passa la main sur son front brûlant, affolée, en murmurant :

- M-Madara ! Merde, qu'est ce que tu ….

Quand l'Uchiha bougea en tendant le dos, révélant ainsi une blessure horrible sur le torse, Azami écarquilla les yeux.

De son épaule droite jusqu'au milieu du ventre, une plaie barrait la poitrine de Madara, suintant de sang malgré le bandage sommaire et les compresses qu'il s'était appliquées et la jeune femme pouvait même y voir ce qui ressemblait étrangement à des os, ce qui donnait vaguement un indice sur la profondeur de la plaie.

D'une main tremblante, Madara obligea la jeune femme à le regarder dans les yeux et profita qu'elle croise son regard pour la plonger dans le Tsukuyomi.

Frissonnant de peur, Azami entoura sa propre poitrine de ses bras. Ce monde glacial qui l'entourait lui donner l'impression de plonger dans un lac, où tous ses sens seraient anesthésiés mais Madara se tenait en face d'elle, sans blessure, sans arme et ce regard qu'il posait sur elle lui donnait la chaleur que son coeur avait réclamée durant son absence.

- Azami, écoute moi avec attention.  
- Q-qu'est ce qui s'est passé !? T'es blessé et … C'est quoi ce truc ?  
- Le Tsukuyomi. Mon Genjutsu principal. Des heures peuvent s'écouler ici alors qu'une seconde passera dans la réalité. Mais tu dois m'écouter.

Essayant de se calmer, la jeune femme acquiesça lentement en baissant la tête et Madara lui affirma :

- Je vais m'en sortir. Mais pour ça, tu dois me rapprocher du squelette.  
- Te rapprocher !?  
- Je veux que tu me places le dos contre un des os, n'importe lequel. Tu peux faire ça ?  
- J-je crois.  
- N'hésite pas et n'aie pas peur de me faire mal.

Voyant Azami hocher lentement la tête, Madara continua :

- Ensuite, je veux que tu prennes ma faux et tu récupères le sang sur la lame et tu l'appliques sur ma blessure. Tu le mettras ce qui reste dans une des conserves en verre, tu le fermes bien et tu le plonges dans un seau de neige. Il ne faut pas que l'eau pénètre dans le bocal. C'est très important.  
- Je .. d'accord.  
- Une nuit devrait suffire pour que je sois totalement soigné. Prête ?  
- T-tu iras bien, hein ?

Madara soupira, se disant que l'angoisse d'Azami était franchement trop exubérante et inutile mais il posa doucement les mains sur les joues de son amie pour murmurer, d'une voix basse :

- Ca ira, Azami-chan. Je te fais confiance.

Avec lenteur, il l'embrassa doucement sur le front, même si elle ne le sentait pas vraiment à cause de l'illusion et Madara annula le genjutsu.

Il fallut deux secondes à Azami pour retrouver ses esprits, le cerveau un peu embrumé par la puissance de la technique et après avoir secoué la tête, elle se redressa rapidement, attrapa Madara, qui était proche de perdre connaissance, n'ayant presque plus de chakra, par les aisselles avant de le tirer au travers de la grotte du mieux qu'elle pouvait. Le poids mort de Madara n'était pas facile à déplacer, Azami sentait ses muscles lui rappeler que non, elle n'était pas aussi forte mais Madara lui avait confié sa vie et elle ne pouvait échouer, même si elle tournait de l'oeil en voyant la plaie de son torse travailler un peu trop, et la trainée de sang qui brillait à la lumière des torches faisait perdre le peu de couleurs d'Azami.

Mais en arrivant aux pieds du squelette, la jeune femme le redressa comme il lui avait indiqué et l'embrassa doucement sur le front, en le calant bien et lui murmura :

- Reviens moi rapidement.

Un souffle tremblant venant du jeune homme lui indiqua qu'il était toujours là, avec elle et en dans un effort douloureux, Madara leva les mains devant lui pour effectuer plusieurs signes avant de poser la main droite sur la statue en murmurant :

- Kuchiyose no Jutsu ..

Un épais nuage de fumée accompagné d'une explosion firent violemment sursauter Azami, qui se retrouva sur les fesses mais, les yeux plissés, la jeune femme agrippa d'une main incertaine la faux de Madara, qu'il avait gardée contre lui pour appliquer le sang sur sa plaie, comme il lui avait indiqué tandis que son ami perdait connaissance, à bout de chakra, avant de l'emmener dans leur nid et faire en sorte que le sang qui la maculait coule doucement dans la conserve. C'était d'ailleurs étonnant que celui ci ne soit pas sec mais Azami ne s'en soucier pas plus que ça; elle était bien trop dégoutée pour y penser plus.

Le liquide carmin s'écoulait le long de la lame mortelle, jusqu'à goutter perle par perle dans le bocal et la jeune femme utilisa même son doigt pour racler l'acier afin de récupérer un maximum de sang, puis elle ferma le bocal avec soin, le posa sur la table et vida leur bassine via le canal d'évacuation que Madara avait creusé avant de sortir et le remplir de neige, à mains nues et le plus rapidement possible.

Une fois le récipient dans le froid, le plus loin possible de leur foyer domestique, la jeune femme s'installa sur un des zabutons, le coeur tapant fort contre sa poitrine et souffla en posant le regard sur Madara, dont elle pouvait voir le haut du crâne aux pieds du Gedo Mazo à présent complet, et ça lui faisait bizarre de voir quelqu'un d'habituellement si fort être aussi affaibli.

Sa tête retombait légèrement sur le côté, contre la cheville de la statue, ses longs cheveux cascadant sur ses épaules basses tandis que le reste de son corps était totalement avachi.

Non, après ça, Azami ne le supporterait pas s'il lui annonçait une nouvelle fois qu'il devait partir au combat. Pas s'il ne garantissait pas de revenir en meilleur état que ça.


	34. Chapter 34

**Kisous** : Nah, c'est réservé à Azami ! :p

**YumeNoGensou** : On va dire que le petite OS a dépassé mes attentes x)

**Ichigo** : 3 reviews pour le prix d'une ! Mais pas grave, contente de te revoir ;) Les derniers chaps .. Sur certains points, y'aura des ressemblances, oui ^^ Et Azami n'est pas gonflée ! Elle cherche juste la paix intérieure ! :p Les Senju n'ont pas donné leur dernier mot ! Et la fin ... :D

* * *

Quand la jeune femme se réveilla, le lendemain matin, elle s'étonna de sentir la douceur du futon sous sa tempe. Elle ne se souvenait pas de s'être couchée. Son dernier souvenir était la vision de Madara contre la statue, en train de dormir profondément et pourtant, elle était là, dans le futon, couverte avec soin.

Comment était-ce arrivé, elle préférait ne pas y penser. Ou bien, elle avait peur d'y penser. Au moins, elle se doutait que ça n'était pas un ennemi mais …

Entendant un bruit derrière elle, Azami se figea et regarda rapidement par dessus son épaule. Une silhouette lui tournait le dos, penchée sur le feu, en train de l'alimenter mais elle n'avait pas l'impression que c'était Madara. Ça manquait de cheveux et ça portait une cape sombre.

D'une main lente, elle chercha doucement son couteau mais s'insulta en se rappelant qu'elle l'avait laissé près de l'entrée de la grotte, quand Madara était arrivé.

Prenant son courage à deux mains, la jeune femme ferma un instant les yeux. La présence de l'homme derrière elle, parce que vu sa morphologie, c'était sûrement un homme, ne semblait ni armé ni dangereux. Si ça avait été le cas, il l'aurait attachée, pour éviter qu'elle s'échappe ou quelque chose du genre. Azami était bien trop habituée à ce genre de situations pour en douter. Elle ne se sentait ni blessée ni bizarre. Juste normale.

Après s'être lentement tournée sur le dos, la jeune femme jeta un nouveau coup d'oeil à la silhouette, jusqu'à sentir un doux fumet d'une soupe aux légumes digne de ce nom. Et la jeune femme fut trahie par son estomac un peu vide.

Un grognement s'en éleva de sous les draps et l'homme se tourna vers elle, la faisant écarquiller les yeux. La personne en face de lui possédait une seule moitié de visage. Et des cheveux verdâtres. Et cet moitié d'être lui souriait amicalement.

D'ailleurs, même le ton de sa voix, quand il prit la parole, était d'une douceur incroyable :

- Azami, ma dame, la soupe sera prête dans quelques minutes …  
- D'accord .. Qui êtes vous ?  
- Je l'ai nommé Zetsu.

Azami sursauta avec force et se tourna vers Madara, qui se tenait près d'un des paravent, et sans réfléchir, elle se leva avec enthousiasme et alla le prendre dans ses bras. Incapable de se retenir, la jeune femme fourra le visage contre son torse totalement soigné tandis que l'Uchiha glissait, comme à son habitude, la main dans la chevelure un peu hirsute de son amie en l'embrassant sur le haut de la tête et murmura :

- Azami-chan …

La façon de Madara de prononcer son prénom la fit frissonner et Azami reprit son souffle, tremblant, avant de murmurer :

- Tu m'as manqué, espèce d'enfoiré.  
- Enfoiré ? Vraiment ?

S'écartant de lui avec force, la jeune femme le pointa du doigt en demandant :

- As-tu au moins la moindre idée de la peur que j'ai eue en te voyant blessé !? Et tout ce temps que j'ai attendu ?  
- Mais je suis là.  
- Et il y a un homme bizarre dans notre nid !

Se rappelant de la présence de l'inconnu, Azami se plaça derrière Madara qui lui sourit légèrement en disant :

- Ne sois pas effrayée. Zetsu ne restera pas longtemps.  
- Qui c'est !?

Madara se tourna vers la jeune femme, tenta de la rassurer d'une caresse sur la joue et murmura :

- Je l'ai crée.  
- Crée ?  
- Il est … un clone d'Hashirama. Regarde le Gedo Mazo.

Jetant un coup d'oeil par dessus son épaule, la jeune femme remarqua que des corps d'une matière blanche étrange pendaient de plusieurs endroits de la statue et Azami demanda, à voix basse :

- Qu'est ce que tu vas en faire ? Et j'ai été endormie combien de temps pour que tu puisses faire tout ça ?  
- Il ne m'a fallu que quelques heures. Et Zetsu m'aidera à trouver les bijus.

Les sourcils froncés, Azami prit quelques secondes à réfléchir avant de demander :

- Et il nous cuisine de la soupe ?  
- Je lui ai dit de se rendre utile et vu que j'ai dû te déplacer de la table au futon, je me suis dit que tu n'avais peut être pas mangé, hier soir.  
- Ah, oui. C'est toi qui m'a bougée alors ?  
- Bien sûr. C'est la première chose que j'ai faite en sortant du coma. Après, j'ai vérifié que j'avais assez de sang.  
- Et tu en avais assez ?  
- Presque trop.  
- En bon état ?  
- Oui.

Azami se racla doucement la gorge et demanda :

- J'aimerais bien .. Manger et qu'on en parle.  
- Bien sûr. Zetsu ?  
- La table est prête !

D'une main tendre, Madara la mena vers la table, où Azami s'installa devant un grand bol de soupe et Zetsu s'enfonça, comme si de rien était, dans le sol. Voyant que la jeune femme l'interrogeait du regard, Madara précisa :

- C'est sa technique principale. Il a un lien spécial avec la terre.  
- D'accord. Et avec ça, il trouvera les bijus ?  
- Facilement, oui.

Un silence s'imposa de lui même en même temps qu'une tension purement sensuelle. Chacun était attiré par le corps de l'autre et ça en était viscéral.

Sentant l'électricité entre eux, Madara posa doucement le regard sur la jeune femme, qui se tenait droite à côté de lui, le bol entre ses mains en train de boire sa soupe sans un mot et il devait faire de son mieux pour ne pas lui faire reposer son repas, et lui faire comprendre ce qu'il voulait. Un moment de passion et très physique sur leur futon. Ça faisait d'ailleurs longtemps qu'ils n'avaient rien fait.

Cependant, avant de la chercher, Madara retrouvait souvent Etsuko, dès qu'il en avait envie d'ailleurs. Ça ne durait jamais longtemps, ça n'était pas spécialement agréable. Juste un moment avec une femme pour vider un trop plein de pression mais avec Azami, c'était différent.

Tout était différent. Qu'il ne veuille pas l'embrasser mettait une certaine distance entre eux et Azami, même si parfois, elle avait besoin de tendresse et de quelques câlins, ne cherchait pas à le coller tout le temps. Ils étaient comme des amis proches. Enfin, c'était difficile pour lui à définir. Il l'aimait beaucoup, plus que ça, et il savait que c'était réciproque, même si Azami ne le lui avait pas dit directement.

Il la désirait. Beaucoup mais Azami était spéciale. Elle n'était pas un trou dans lequel il se vidait. Non, quand il la tenait contre lui, qu'il lui faisait l'amour, c'était pour partager un moment intense.

Par contre, il hésitait quand même à l'allonger sur place et à la marquer un peu dans le cou, comme il aimait le faire. Mais juste avant qu'il envisage sérieusement de se lancer, Azami prit la parole :

- Madara ?  
- Oui ?  
- Tu accepterais que … Que je t'embrasse ? Juste une fois …

Surpris par la demande, Madara profita que ses cheveux glisse devant son visage pour grimacer un peu, résistant à l'idée de l'embrasser lui même, avant de l'informer :

- Je ne préfère pas.  
- Pourquoi !? Juste un petit baiser et …  
- Non, Azami. Je ne veux pas.

Déçue par une réaction aussi radicale, Azami soupira longuement avant d'écarter les cheveux de Madara, l'embrasser sur la joue et murmurer :

- Tant pis, je me contenterai du reste.  
- C'est si important que ça pour toi d'avoir un baiser ?  
- J'aurais .. apprécié, oui.  
- Dans ce cas, je t'en donnerais un quand l'illusion sera en place.  
- Vraiment ?  
- Oui. Je te le promets.

Voyant Azami retrouver son sourire, Madara glissa un bras dans son dos pour l'embrasser sur le front et murmura, le nez fourré dans ses cheveux :

- Je ne pensais pas que tu en avais autant envie.  
- Bien sûr que j'en ai envie !

Agacée, la jeune femme reposa son bol sur la tasse avant de relever un regard sombre vers lui et sans attendre, elle repoussa un peu la table, se plaça à califourchon sur les cuisses de Madara, qui était installé en tailleurs, entoura ses hanches des jambes et glissa les bras autour de son cou pour le tenir contre lui.

Ce sentiment d'impuissance qu'elle ressentait, de ne pas pouvoir l'embrasser était frustrant parce qu'elle en avait besoin pour se sentir proche de lui. Même dans cette position, elle avait l'impression qu'il était distant et ça ne lui convenait pas vraiment. Et Madara comprit rapidement que c'était un de ces moments où la jeune femme avait besoin de contact alors il enserra sa taille des bras, en posant doucement la tête contre la sienne tandis qu'Azami, soulagée qu'il comprenne, glissait le visage dans son cou pour y murmurer qu'elle se sentait mieux comme ça, y déposant parfois des baisers papillons très tendres.

Une vague de chaleur inconnue traversa Madara qui n'avait jamais reçu autant de tendresse de toute sa vie. Il se souvenait à peine de ce qu'il ressentait quand sa mère le prenait dans ses bras, alors qu'il était enfant et pourtant, il savait quand même que c'était tout à fait différent. Avec Azami, il ne ressentait plus le besoin d'être fort, ni de rappeler au monde qui il était.

Il redevenait seulement un homme comme les autres.

Le couple resta dans cette position un long moment, jusqu'à ce que la jeune femme se redresse doucement, les yeux un peu rouge et force un sourire en murmurant :

- Je devrais aller vérifier mes pièges.

Madara, qui n'avait pas compris la raison de ses larmes, bien qu'il avait senti les les perles salées glisser sur sa peau, jusqu'à son torse, resserra avec soin sa prise sur les hanches de la jeune femme contre les siennes, lui faisant deviner qu'elle ne bougerait pas et murmura :

- Je dois te parler de plusieurs choses.  
- Je t'écoute.  
- Déjà, Zetsu ne devrait pas revenir de suite.  
- Il était .. bizarre.  
- Un premier essai avec le Gedo Mazo, pas très concluant mais il aura son utilité.  
- Et après ?  
- Je le détruirais.  
- Tu .. ne peux pas tuer quelqu'un juste parce que tu n'as plus besoin de lui dans tes plans ….

Arquant un sourcil, Madara pencha légèrement la tête sur le côté :

- Vraiment ?  
- En plus, il avait l'air gentil. Donne lui sa liberté, plutôt.  
- Nous verrons. Pour l'instant, nous devons nous mettre à la chasse aux bijus.  
- Nous .. ?  
- Grâce à sa technique, Zetsu va pouvoir les repérer, un à un et nous irons à leur rencontre.  
- Je croyais que tu ne voulais pas me mettre en danger … ?  
- Tu resteras à une bonne distance des démons et grâce à ma connexion avec le Gedo Mazo, je pourrais en invoquer une partie afin de l'utiliser pour l'extraction du chakra. Mais seul, je vais prendre au moins trois jours par démon et pendant ce temps là, tu t'occuperas de suivre leurs déplacements avec Zetsu.  
- Et je ferais ça comment ?  
- Je vais faire en sorte que vous partagiez certaines pensées.  
- Comment ?  
- Avec un lien télépathique. Ou avec Tobi.  
- Tobi ?

Se tortillant pour regarder en direction de la statue, Madara pointa un corps en formation, sans visage, dont la tête représentait une sorte de spirale et murmura :

- Il sera ton gardien quand je ne pourrais plus te protéger.  
- Et comment va-t-il me défendre ?  
- Je lui ai donné la même technique que Zetsu et il pourra se déplacer très rapidement sous terre et t'emporter loin des combats s'il le faut.  
- Madara …

Reportant son attention sur la jeune femme, Madara fronça les sourcils en la voyant poser doucement les mains sur son torse et murmura :

- T-tu n'es pas un dieu, Madara. Tu ne peux pas créer des vies et les détruire à ta guise …

La surprise frappa l'Uchiha quand il remarqua la peur avec laquelle Azami le regardait et il posa doucement une main sur sa joue en murmurant :

- Azami-chan, tout ce que je fais, c'est pour gagner ton pardon.  
- Je sais et j'en suis .. honorée, je crois. Mais certaines limites ne doivent pas être dépassées.  
- Alors réponds moi. Comment appelle-t-on une personne capable de contrôler le monde entier ?

La réponse ne lui convenant pas vraiment, la jeune femme détourna le regard sans un mot mais Madara lui fit redresser la tête et ajouta :

- Tu es ma priorité.  
- Je le .. comprends, je crois. Je ne veux juste pas te perdre.  
- Ça n'arrivera pas.  
- Hashirama aurait pu te tuer !  
- Je l'ai laissé me blesser. Je voulais qu'il me croit mort.  
- Pardon !? Et tu es revenu dans cet état en pensant que j'allais réagir comment au juste ?  
- Exactement comme tu l'as fait. En prenant sur toi et en suivant mes instructions.

Se pinçant les lèvres, Azami lui lança un regard froid, pas spécialement satisfaite par la réponse et Madara reprit :

- Tu te sous-estimes.  
- Non. Je ne suis que …  
- Tu n'es que la femme que j'ai choisie au détriment de mon clan. Et pour laquelle je suis en train de tout mettre en œuvre pour qu'elle m'accorde son pardon. Et c'est toi qui m'a demandé de te donner le monde, tu ne peux pas me reprocher de tout faire pour que ça arrive.  
- Non, je sais Madara. Mais j'ai peur de te voir t'éloigner de ce que j'apprécie chez toi.  
- Ne t'inquiète pas. Quand toute cette histoire sera terminée, tu n'auras plus de craintes à avoir.

Vaguement rassurée, la jeune femme hocha doucement la tête avant de remonter doucement une main en direction du coeur de Madara, voulant le sentir battre pendant quelques instant avant de tirer sur son haut et regarder l'état de son torse mais sa blessure était bel et bien guérie, quoiqu'elle avait laissé une cicatrice.

Après un soupire, Azami se détendit en soufflant lentement et demanda :

- Tu l'as blessé, ce chien ?  
- À deux centimètres près, je lui arrachais une jambe.  
- Oh .. Bien, il le méritait.

Ne pouvant qu'être d'accord avec ce propos, Madara la laissa le rhabiller avant qu'elle demande :

- Alors, je devrais suivre tes déplacements ?  
- Oui. Hashirama a très mal pris mon attaque et m'a assuré qu'il fera ce qu'il peut pour m'arrêter, quoique je fasse et il sait que tu es avec moi. Sauf que cette fois, il n'hésitera devant aucun moyen pour te faire parler.  
- Oh .. On va devoir abandonner notre nid …  
- Nous aurons une maison, quand ça sera terminé. Exactement comme tu la voudras.  
- Ah, je sais déjà alors ! J'ai toujours rêvé d'une maison traditionnelle avec un étage.  
- Décris la moi.  
- Et bien, au rez de chaussée, j'aimerais une petite cuisine, normale, et une pièce à vivre avec une petite table, rien d'exceptionnel. Tu pourrais avoir ta pièce à toi, pour y faire ce que tu veux. Et à l'étage, une grande chambre, énorme, pleine de lumière avec un grand lit moderne, et un coin avec une baignoire toujours chaude. Et une seconde chambre, juste à côté.  
- Pour .. ?  
- Au cas où tu veuilles me faire un enfant.

N'ayant jamais réfléchi à cette possibilité, Madara entrouvrit les lèvres, à cours de réplique et Azami sourit en ajoutant :

- Ou plus. C'est comme tu veux.  
- Tu veux un enfant ? De moi ?  
- Pourquoi pas ? Enfin, je n'en demande pas, et c'est sûrement mon instinct maternel qui parle mais je ne serais pas contre cette idée, non.  
- Je .. pensais qu'après ton premier échec, tu ne .. Et tu m'avais dit que tu en avais peur ...  
- C'est différent. Tout est différent. N'essaye même pas de comparer.  
- Je ne peux pas dire si j'en veux ou pas.  
- Ça n'est pas grave ça. Et ça ne se fera de toutes façons pas avant que la paix soit en place. Tu imagines si tu devais me trimballer partout alors que je serais enceinte ? Non, crois moi, ça serait galère.  
- C'est si dérangeant ?  
- Je .. n'avais pas de suivi pendant ma grossesse, mais certaines des filles avaient déjà un enfant et m'ont aidée. Et c'était difficile. Déjà parce que je n'en voulais pas, mais en plus, ça me pompait le peu d'énergie que j'avais.

Silencieux, Madara observa la jeune femme attraper ses cheveux d'une main distraite, les entortiller entre ses doigts et elle força un sourire en disant :

- Mais ça n'est pas quelque chose que je souhaite pour maintenant. Pas dans ces conditions et pas avant la maison.  
- Tu veux me la montrer ?  
- Avec … ce que tu m'avais expliqué la dernière fois ?

Voyant son vis à vis hocher doucement la tête, Azami soupira légèrement avant de murmurer :

- J'ai eu la migraine, hier, quand tu as annulé l'illusion.  
- C'est normal, je l'avais forcée. Mais tu n'as aucune séquelle.  
- Mais si certains souvenirs prennent le dessus, ou que …  
- Tu me fais confiance ?

Timidement, mais sûre d'elle, Azami acquiesça, en se disant que les circonstances n'étaient pas les mêmes que la dernière fois, et Madara se racla la gorge en murmurant :

-,Tu serais plus détendue si tu étais allongée.  
- Je le serais d'autant plus en restant contre toi.

Presque immédiatement, l'Uchiha activa ses pupilles mortelles, qu'Azami observa avec une certaine attention et il indiqua :

- Souffle un bon coup, dis moi quand tu es prête.

Fermant un instant les yeux, Azami laissa son corps reposer dans les bras de Madara, se disant que ça n'était peut être pas une bonne idée mais à présent qu'elle lui avait presque ordonné de lui demander pardon, tout était plus simple dans son esprit. Ses rancoeurs avaient reculé quand Madara avait accepté sa condition et elle ne pouvait le nier, leur relation s'était nettement améliorée depuis ce jour là.

Déjà, elle ne ressentait plus du tout le besoin de le fuir, elle n'avait plus peur de ce qu'elle ressentait et même si Madara voyait certains souvenirs, ça n'était pas si grave.

Sans appréhension, Azami rouvrit les yeux, se plongea dans les pupilles écarlates de Madara qui passa une main dans ses cheveux avant d'activer le Tsukuyomi.

Ils se retrouvèrent immédiatement dans un endroit blanc. Ils n'y voyaient ni sol, ni ciel, rien, aucun repères. C'était comme si le vide les entourait et c'était très déstabilisant pour la jeune femme. C'était comme si elle n'existait plus et c'était difficile à surmonter.

Voyant qu'elle commençait à angoisser, Madara glissa la main dans la sienne, se souvenant que ça l'avait toujours rassurée quand ils étaient enfant et il murmura :

- Laisse ton imagination travailler.

Après un souffle tremblant, Azami ferma les yeux, laissant les images magnifiques de ses idées prendre le dessus tandis que Madara regardait le monde ensoleillé que la jeune femme était en train de créer. Il regardait l'herbe pousser doucement, le soleil briller avec force, puis des arbres apparurent autour d'eux.

Arrivèrent ensuite les fondations de la maison, qui s'éleva d'un coup en face d'eux, une belle maison traditionnelle, imposante.

La jeune femme rouvrit les yeux à ce moment là et sourit en voyant le paysage qu'elle avait crée avec autant de simplicité. D'une main douce, elle mena son ami dans la maison, dans la pièce à vivre où une table était installée, ainsi que des zabutons, et même un petit autel avec plusieurs statuettes et des bâtonnets d'encens. La cuisine était simple, avec une cuisinière à bois en fonte, un grand plan de travail.

La pièce pour Madara n'était pas décorée mais Azami précisa :

- J-je sais pas ce que tu voudras en faire. J'ai pensé à la bibliothèque d'Izuna.

Immédiatement, la pièce se forma, exactement comme dans les souvenirs d'Azami et Madara haussa une épaule en disant :

- J'y réfléchirais.

Avec un sourire, Azami le mena ensuite à l'étage, accessible via un petit escalier en bois et ouvrit une des portes menant à la chambre principale qui était exactement comme Azami l'avait décrite.

Une grande pièce, très lumineuse avec des fenêtres larges et un petit balcon, un grand lit drapé de blanc sur un tapis de fourrure grise. Les armes de Madara étaient accrochées au mur, comme des trophées, ce qu'il trouva assez déplacé dans une chambre mais ça avait quand même un certain charme.

Comme elle l'avait indiqué, une baignoire trônait dans un angle de la pièce, assez grande pour deux personne et Madara ne put retenir le regard intéressé qu'il jeta à la jeune femme et celle ci rougit légèrement mais lui adressa un sourire rayonnant en demandant :

- Ca t'inspire ?  
- Plutôt.  
- Comme ça, on pourrait faire des câlins dans l'eau pendant des heures avec le lit à portée.  
- Tu sembles avoir beaucoup réfléchi sur la question.  
- J'ai eu beaucoup de temps quand tu n'étais pas là.

Azami glissa un baiser dans son cou avant de l'emmener dans la seconde chambre, vide pour le moment mais Madara murmura :

- Fais une chambre d'enfant.  
- Tu crois ?  
- Juste pour voir ce que ça donne.

D'abord, un petit lit apparut en face de la fenêtre, surmonté par un mobile en bois représentant des étoiles en forme de feu d'artifice. Une table à langer était installée près de la porte, au dessus d'un coffre sûrement plein de vêtements ainsi qu'un gros coussin où Azami pourrait s'installer avec le bébé, le nourrir, le tenir simplement contre elle.

En tous cas, c'était l'idée qu'elle en avait.

Voyant Madara regarder autour d'un air curieux, la jeune femme l'embrassa doucement sur la mâchoire et précisa :

- Ou on peut en faire une vraie salle de bain ou autre chose.  
- Je trouve ça plutôt bien comme ça.

Le rougissement sur les joues d'Azami le fit sourire et il demanda :

- Tu as terminé ?  
- Je crois oui.  
- J'annule l'illusion ?  
- Oui.

Madara s'exécuta immédiatement et Azami prit sa tête entre ses mains en sentant la migraine arriver mais elle ne dura pas. Son esprit était juste un peu chamboulé par le genjutsu.

Avec une certaine crainte, Madara l'observa, n'étant pas habituée à effectuer ce genre de techniques inoffensives mais Azami lui sourit avant de regarder par dessus son épaule et écarquiller les yeux. Suivant son regard, Madara aperçut une silhouette qu'il reconnut comme Tobi.

Celui ci s'approcha en sautillant légèrement, à la manière d'un enfant et s'exclama, d'une voix criarde :

- Hey ! Je suis prêt ! Azami-chan est belle ! Vous ne l'aviez pas précisé, ça ! Oh, gentille Azami-chan !

Les joues rouges d'Azami indiquèrent à Madara qu'elle était plutôt intimidée par sa création et Madara, se souvenant de la position dans laquelle ils étaient, se racla la gorge doucement et obligea la jeune femme à se lever avant de dire :

- Prépare tes affaires Azami, nous attendons le retour de Zetsu et nous nous mettons en route vers le premier biju.

Sans attendre, Azami baissa la tête devant la façon que Tobi semblait la regarder, même si elle ne voyait pas d'yeux et se dirigea vers le lit où elle attrapa son sac, y fourra ses vêtements ainsi que son couteau que Madara semblait lui avoir rapporté et elle sursauta violemment en voyant Tobi s'agenouiller à côté d'elle et attraper son second tas de vêtements.

Devant la réaction de la jeune femme, Tobi tourna le visage vers elle et s'extasia :

- Oh, Azami-chan a de beaux vêtements ! Tobi est un gentil garçon !  
- Tobi, doucement.

Le ton menaçant de Madara, qui ne voulait pas qu'Azami soit aussi gênée, fit baisser la tête à Tobi qui, agissant comme un enfant, remonta un peu les épaules, sembla regarder Azami qui demanda à Madara :

- Il .. n'a pas d'yeux ?  
- Il n'en a pas besoin.  
- Comment il peut voir alors ?  
- Grâce à une technique sensitive. Mais d'une manière il voit, juste différemment que toi.  
- Je crois que je comprends.  
- Azami-chan !

La voix chantante de Tobi la fit rougir un peu plus et il lui montra un sous-vêtement en s'exclamant :

- Tobi a trouvé ça !  
- Tobi !

Cette fois, la jeune femme lui arracha le tissu des mains, lui donna une tape sur l'épaule et murmura :

- On ne joue pas avec mes culottes ..  
- Oui, Azami-chan !

Attendrie par un comportement aussi enfantin, la jeune femme sourit et lui demanda :

- Dis moi, Tobi, tu peux me laisser un peu de temps avec Madara ? J'ai besoin de lui parler en privé.  
- Bien sûr !

Sans attendre, la création s'enfonça dans le sol, comme Zetsu l'avait fait et Azami se tourna vers Madara en demandant :

- Je dois faire quelque chose de spécial ?  
- Non.  
- Et il est .. puissant ?  
- Très. Je lui ai donné une force assez importante pour te protéger. Il a un esprit tactique très développé mais je n'ai pas beaucoup insisté sur sa maturité.  
- J'ai remarqué oui.  
- Ne t'en fais pas, il n'est pas dangereux pour toi. Il .. s'arrêterait de fonctionner s'il tentait de te faire du mal.  
- C'est bizarre.  
- Sois juste naturelle avec lui, il te le rendra bien.  
- D'accord.  
- Allez, finis ton sac.

La jeune femme se remit à son travail rapidement et quand elle envoya sa cape sur ses épaules, Madara demanda :

- Prête ?  
- Oui.  
- Bien, Tobi restera éloigné jusqu'à ce qu'on atteigne le premier biju. En route, Azami-chan.

S'équipant rapidement de ses armes, Madara éteignit le feu en y versant le seau de neige fondue et après un dernier regard vers le Gedo Mazo, le couple se mit en route.


	35. Chapter 35

**Kisous** : Ah bah, c'est le revers de la médaille ! Ils sont libres, mais ils doivent bouger ! J'ai adoré Tobi dans les scans (enfin, le Tobi spiral), il était trop drôle .. ^^ Ils s'embrassent .. bientot ?

**Ichigo** : Je sais, c'est beaucoup. Mais quand j'ai eu l'idée pour cette fic, la scène où Azami lui demande le monde était le pilier principal de l'histoire pour moi ^^ Et pas de soucis pour les reviews, tout ce qui m'importe est que tu continues à lire et à aimer ^^

**KuroNeko** : J'ai adoré l'Os de Yume, il m'a fait pleurer ! :p Et j'avais aussi adoré la "Mise à l'épreuve" que je considère comme l'une des meilleures fics à propos de Madara ! J'espère que tu continueras à me lire et que mes autres fictions te plairont tout autant ^^

* * *

Leur premier objectif les fit se diriger vers le grand ouest, loin dans le pays du Vent et Azami n'avait jamais pensé que le sable puisse être plus difficile à supporter que la neige. Mais le froid était toujours aussi présent, ce qui rendait les conditions encore plus dures. Jamais la jeune femme n'avait vu autant de sable. Ou du sable tout court, vu qu'elle n'étais jamais allée à la plage.

Mais le sable se faufilait dans chaque vêtements, dans ses poumons, partout et c'était insupportable.

Le pire, dans cette avancée incertaine, était que Madara n'était pas très loquace. Il lui avait seulement précisé qu'ils allaient traverser une zone sensible et qu'ils risquaient d'être attaqués, qu'ils devaient être discrets au maximum, passer pour des voyageurs comme les autres.

Quand ils s'arrêtaient, Madara faisait de son mieux pour la rassurer sans parler mais ça n'était pas simple. Autant de temps passé seule en présence d'une partie du Gedo Mazo avait sensibilisé la jeune femme aux chakras divers et elle les ressentait à présent beaucoup plus facilement, même si elle ne saisissait pas vraiment leur intentions. Tout ce qu'elle savait était qu'ils étaient suivis.

Mais à peine furent-ils arrivés aux frontières occidentales du pays qu'ils furent tranquilles, et Madara la laissa là, se dirigeant avec rapidité plus loin dans la même direction tandis que Tobi faisait son apparition.

Azami ne put s'empêcher de sursauter en le voyant mais la créature écarta doucement les bras et demanda :

- Azami-chan a manqué à Tobi !  
- Bonjour Tobi.  
- Qu'est ce que veut Azami-chan ?  
- Il faut qu'on installe un campement.  
- Ok !

La création se mit immédiatement au travail et installa un feu de camp un peu bancal, l'alluma et demanda :

- Azami-chan a faim ? Tobi peut aller chasser !  
- Il reste un peu de riz, ça suffira.  
- Madara a dit qu'il faudrait de la viande.  
- Quand a-t-il dit ça ?  
- Quand Azami-chan faisait dodo.

Ne sachant pas quoi en penser, la jeune femme acquiesça doucement tandis que Tobi glissait une épaisse couverture autour de ses épaules et il s'installa près d'elle tandis qu'elle demandait :

- Où est Zetsu ?  
- Avec Madara.

Tobi appuya ses mots d'un hochement de tête et Azami sourit :

- Madara avait dit que j'aurais un lien spécial avec Zetsu …  
- Oh mais maintenant que je suis là, Azami-chan n'a besoin que de Tobi ! Et de Madara, bien sûr !

Voyant la jeune femme hocher la tête, Tobi lui fit un petit signe de la main avant de s'enfoncer dans le sol tandis qu'elle mettait son arme à portée, au cas où, même si pour le moment, elle ne sentait personne autour d'elle.

La créature la rejoignit plusieurs minutes plus tard, une sorte de rongeur de petite taille dans les mains et l'offrit à sa maitresse qui se racla la gorge en demandant :

- Qu'est ce que c'est ?  
- Tobi ne sait pas mais il n'y a pas de lapins ici !

Transformant une de ses mains en une espèce de couteau, Tobi commença à saigner le rongeur et Azami lui demanda :

- Comment tu fais ça ?  
- Madara m'a appris quand il m'a crée. Vu que je suis un clone d'Hashirama, je peux utiliser le bois. Et je peux forger ce que je veux. Tobi est un bon garçon !  
- Je peux le faire si tu veux.  
- Non, Tobi le fait !  
- D'accord.

Une fois le rongeur prêt, en train de cuir sur le feu, Tobi essuya rapidement ses mains à la cape qu'il portait et Azami soupira longuement en lui demandant :

- Tu penses que ça va prendre longtemps ?  
- Madara a dit que vaincre un démon lui prendrait moins de temps que combattre Hashirama, mais le scellement est plus difficile !  
- Difficile ou juste long ?  
- Les deux. Madara va devoir beaucoup de concentrer ! Ça n'est pas facile ! Et Tobi ne pourra même pas aider !

Frustrée de devoir autant attendre, la jeune femme acquiesça doucement et prit son mal en patiente.

Cependant, une pensée parasitait son esprit, à savoir ce qui se passerait si Hashirama venait à leur rencontre, s'il essayait d'arrêter Madara. Pour l'instant, et c'était logique, le Senju n'avait sûrement pas la moindre idée de ce que Madara préparait entre l'attaque et leurs déplacements et il était presque sûr que son rival était mort de ses blessures. Ça ne serait pas étonnant, il lui avait arraché la moitié du torse mais Madara avait toujours montré beaucoup de ténacité et d'endurance.

En tous cas, alors qu'il combattait le démon à une queue, Madara ne pensait ni à Hashirama ni à Azami. La moindre pensée pouvait le distraire et il n'avait pas besoin de ça. Et il avait bien fait de ne pas sous-estimer le démon.

Pourtant, malgré son attitude détachée, une toute petite idée faisait sa place dans l'esprit du shinobi. Kyubi, le dernier démon, ne serait pas le plus simple à combattre, même s'il pensait déjà à utiliser ses sharingans pour l'asservir et l'affaiblir.

Le scellement dura plus longtemps que le combat en lui même et pour ce premier biju, Madara préféra le faire à une distance importante d'Azami, qui n'avait pas besoin de voir ça. Pas pour l'instant, en tous cas. La jeune femme était encore trop sensible, elle le lui avait montré, dans la grotte du Gedo Mazo, et son impatience pourrait peut être lui apporter des difficultés. Non pas qu'elle soit agaçante, mais il ne savait pas comment elle réagirait s'il restait là, assis sur le doigt d'une des mains de la statue pendant trois jours. Mais elle trouverait sûrement le temps long.

Le retour de Madara à leur campement fut accueilli avec un sourire un peu faiblard, et il comprit rapidement qu'elle venait à peine de se réveiller, même si c'était déjà le soir et après avoir indiqué à Tobi de rejoindre Zetsu, l'Uchiha prit place à côté de la jeune femme, ne dit rien quand elle posa la tête contre son torse mais demanda :

- Tu as mal dormi ?  
- Un peu. Mais Tobi a dit que le chakra du démon troublait mon sommeil.  
- J'espérais qu'on puisse repartir ce soir en direction de Nibi.  
- Nous pouvons, ne t'inquiète pas. J'ai juste besoin de quelques minutes pour me réveiller, rien d'insurmontable.  
- Tu as déjà dîné ?  
- Non, je t'attendais. Tobi m'a confié que tu avais terminé quand je me suis réveillée et que tu revenais.

Acceptant l'assiette que la jeune femme lui avait préparée, Madara lui adressa un léger sourire tandis qu'elle demandait :

- Comment ça s'est passé alors ?  
- Comme je l'avais prévu.  
- Je n'ai pas droit à plus de détails ?  
- À quoi te serviraient-ils ?  
- À imaginer ce que tu peux faire pendant que je me tourne les pouces ici.  
- Tu préférerais que je te donne des missions ?  
- Au moins quelque chose pour m'occuper, oui.  
- Ça voudrait dire que nous ne nous verrions plus pendant quelques temps.

Le coeur serré mais déterminée, la jeune femme acquiesça lentement en forçant un sourire :

- Je veux arrêter de me sentir inutile.  
- Dans ce cas, nous voyagerons ensemble jusqu'à la frontière nord et nous nous séparerons. Mais Tobi t'accompagnera.  
- Et qu'est ce que je dois faire ?  
- Il existe une sorte de jarre. Un pot capable de tout sceller par simple mot et j'en ai besoin. C'est un des trésors du Sage.  
- Tu veux que je le cherche ?  
- Oui. Tu n'as peut être pas les mêmes moyens que moi mais tu en as de plus … discrets.  
- Tu as une piste, au moins ?

Après avoir sorti sa carte de sa poche d'armes, Madara la déplia d'un geste et lui montra un point au sud du Pays de la Foudre en disant :

- Il y a une cité, ici. Kumamoto. C'est une sorte de communauté d'intellectuels. Fais toi passer pour une amie d'Izuna et ils te laisseront entrer. Ils possèdent la jarre.  
- Et je vais devoir la voler ?  
- Je sais que tu y arriveras plus discrètement que moi.

Un sourire sincère étira les lèvres d'Azami qui se redressa un peu, se sentant importante que Madara lui fasse confiance de cette façon et elle l'embrassa sur la joue en demandant :

- On .. se met en route ?  
- Tu me laisses deux minutes ?  
- Bien sûr.

La jeune femme fit rapidement son sac avant de mettre sa cape avec enthousiasme et s'éloigner un peu de l'ancien campement tandis que Madara repensait à la mission qu'il venait de lui donner. Ça pouvait être risqué, si elle ne faisait pas attention mais son inconscience du risque l'aiderait sûrement à paraître innocente en toute circonstance.

Le point positif étant que la jeune femme serait bien accueillie, qu'elle aurait une chambre, une salle de bain bien équipée et que sa mission serait moins désagréable que la vie qu'elle menait actuellement. Beaucoup moins.

Madara laissa passer deux bonnes minutes, perdu dans ses pensées avant de rejoindre Azami qui lui prit la main avec un sourire et il la garda dans la sienne pendant une dizaine de kilomètres, se disant qu'elle en avait sûrement besoin.

Et c'était sûrement un euphémisme tellement Azami redoutait sa mission. Bien sûr, elle était heureuse de participer au plan de Madara, d'une manière ou d'une autre mais comment allait-elle voler une jarre dont la taille était inconnue, dans une cité ? Elle n'était ni shinobi, ni entrainée pour ça et elle n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce qu'elle allait faire.

Sans parler du fait qu'elle n'avait pas du tout l'air d'une intellectuelle, quoique le mensonge qu'elle puisse avoir connu Izuna la ferait entrer à priori assez facilement. Mais que dirait-elle si on lui demandait des détails sur son ami ? Elle ne connaissait que Madara, pas son cadet.

Voyant Madara s'arrêter, la jeune femme se tourna vers lui, entrecroisant leurs doigts et se pinça les lèvres pour éviter qu'il voit qu'elle tremble, même si ça n'était pas suffisant. Mais l'envie que le jeune homme ressentait d'embrasser la jeune femme était à son apogée. Ils n'allaient pas se voir sûrement pendant un long moment, et son désir pour elle, bien qu'il le cachait, n'était pas loin derrière.

La voyant s'approcher de lui, glissant les mains sous son haut avec douceur, Madara plaça doucement la main dans les cheveux de la jeune femme qui embrassa sa mâchoire, son menton, en le faisant reculer vers l'arbre le plus proche. Se penchant lentement vers elle, l'Uchiha plaça les mains sur ses fesses pour l'attirer un peu plus contre lui, tout en glissant des baisers fiévreux dans son cou et après un soupire de plaisir, la jeune femme fourra les mains dans les cheveux sauvages de son amant et murmura :

- C-ca fait longtemps …  
- En effet.  
- Et on va être séparé …

Madara sourit légèrement en voyant que la jeune femme ne savait pas comment le lui demander. Mais il était vrai qu'un baiser enflammé aurait été plus explicite, et dans un moment pareil, il regrettait de ne pas les lui accorder. Juste de pouvoir gouter ses lèvres, sa langue avec délectation lui aurait suffit comme préliminaire.

D'un mouvement fluide, il plaça Azami contre l'arbre tandis qu'elle frémissait d'avance devant ce qui allait se passer et sans attendre, il lui fit enlever ses pantalons, la souleva contre leur soutien et Azami entoura ses hanches des cuisses tandis que Madara abaissait son propre vêtements et tandis qu'il la pénétrait avec douceur, bien conscient qu'il n'avait pas à attendre plus longtemps, il se plongea dans les pupilles orageuses de la jeune femme qui le supplia :

- Pitié, Madara … Embrasse moi …

Un coup de rein brusque et ardent la fit fermer les yeux et soupirer de plaisir mais alors qu'elle se demandait combien de temps elle tiendrait comme ça, elle les sentit.

Les lèvres de son amant se poser enfin sur les siennes, dans une caresse furtive et douce. Elle frissonna fortement en lui rendant la caresse mais Madara ne lui en donna pas plus que ça, ce qui n'était pas très grave. Pas maintenant qu'elle avait eu ce qu'elle voulait.

Le reste ne comptait pas. Ni que la position ne soit pas confortable, ni de sentir les noeuds du bois dans son dos, ni qu'ils puissent être surpris à tout moment. Tout ce qui lui importait, en cet instant, c'était que Madara lui ait accordé cette faveur, malgré qu'elle pense toujours qu'il n'aimait pas ça.

Et de son côté, l'Uchiha se disait qu'il n'aurait pas dû céder à cette tentation, qu'il aurait dû attendre. Il ne méritait pas ce genre de d'attention, il ne méritait pas quelque chose d'aussi intime, pas encore. Comment pouvait-il le mériter ? Elle ne lui avait toujours pas pardonné.

Cependant, sentir la jeune femme se tendre vers lui, l'accepter comme jamais elle ne l'avait fait le rassurait. Peu importe qu'ils soient en pleine nature, qu'ils n'aient pas vraiment d'intimité.

Rien importait dans un moment pareil.

Quand Madara reposa son amante au sol, alors qu'elle tentait d'ignorer ce malêtre de devoir le quitter pendant un temps indéfini, il l'embrassa doucement sur le front en se rhabillant et murmura :

- J'utiliserais Zetsu pour t'envoyer des messages de mon avancée.  
- C'est romantique.  
- Vraiment ?  
- Un peu ..

Les joues roses d'Azami et son air gêné le fit sourire et Madara la laissa se rhabiller, et se réchauffer, étant donné qu'il faisait toujours aussi froid et l'informa :

- Pars dans cette direction. Tobi arrive.

Après avoir récupéré son sac, d'une main un peu hésitante et s'être emmitouflée dans sa cape, Azami lui donna un dernier baiser dans le cou avant de sourire et essayer de se convaincre elle même :

- Je vais y arriver.  
- Ne précipite pas les choses et sois patiente. Ils seront méfiants, au début.

La jeune femme lui sourit à nouveau, tentant de se retenir de l'embrasser et se racla la gorge avant de s'écarter doucement, le coeur lourd et partir dans la direction que Madara avait indiquée.

Celui ci la regarda s'éloigner un instant avant de partir en direction de Nibi, déterminé à accomplir le plan le plus rapidement possible. Ce bisou échangé avait déclenché en lui une réaction tout à fait incontrôlable et si elle l'avait regardée de cette façon une seconde de plus, il n'aurait put se retenir et ça n'aurait pas été un baiser aussi chaste qu'il lui aurait donné. Mais il aurait mis de côté ce qu'ils faisaient pour profiter pleinement de se baiser.

Une sursaut important secoua la jeune femme quand elle vit Tobi sortir du sol à ses côtés alors qu'elle marchait droit dans les bois mais celui ci leva les mains, apparemment gêné et s'exclama :

- Azami-chan ! Tobi est désolé !

Après l'avoir pris dans ses bras avec enthousiasme, Tobi demanda :

- C'est vrai alors ? Madara a dit qu'on allait à Kumamoto ! C'est beau ! Tobi est content !  
- Tu sais de quel côté nous devons aller ?  
- Tobi sait.

Il appuya ses mots en hochant la tête alors, rassurée, la jeune femme lui sourit et demanda :

- Nous allons mettre combien de temps ?  
- Deux semaines sûrement !

Deux semaines était l'estimation de Madara mais il leur fallut trois semaines pour atteindre le pays de la Foudre et pendant ce temps, Madara avait attrapé deux bijus et avait prévenu la jeune femme via des messages portés par Zetsu. Des petits parchemins, où quelques simples mots étaient notés même si au début, Azami avait dû prendre quelques temps à décrypter le code de Madara.

Le premier massage avait dit : « J'ai retrouvé ton chaton, il est en sécurité avec moi ». Azami n'avait d'abord pas compris la référence, pensant que le chaton qu'elle avait recueilli serait sûrement mort depuis ce moment là mais Tobi avait alors dit :

- Tu sais, Azami-chan, quand ils ont été crées, les bijus ont pris des formes étranges et certaines légendes viennent d'eux.  
- Comme … ?  
- Nibi est un gros chat à deux queues composé de flammes bleues.

Se sentant assez stupide de ne pas avoir compris ça, Azami d'un air gêné avant de demander :

- Et les autres ?  
- Azami-chan est trop curieuse !

D'un geste adorable, Tobi posa la pointe de son index sur le bout du nez de la jeune femme et hocha doucement la tête :

- Madara est très prudent d'avoir utilisé ce code ! Il n'a même pas signé son message pour pas qu'Azami-chan soit en danger !  
- Donc, Nibi est un chat ?  
- C'est ça ! Un gros chat ! Géant !

Azami lui sourit légèrement avant de demander :

- Quand arriverons nous ?  
- En fin de journée !

Après un petit hochement de tête, ils se remirent en marche et Azami commença à réfléchir.

Une question qui était revenue assez souvent, depuis qu'elle avait quitté Madara, c'était jusqu'où elle pourrait aller pour obtenir cette jarre. Elle ne savait pas tuer, n'était pas shinobi et elle ne se voyait pas menacer quelqu'un pour arriver à ses fins. La seule chose qu'elle pouvait imaginer, c'était la corruption sexuelle. Et le dégout qu'elle ressentait juste à y penser était trop important pour qu'elle ose s'y abaisser.

Et elle avait surtout peur de la réaction de Madara. Elle le savait jaloux, il l'avait prouvé face à Ayato mais que penserait-il s'il apprenait qu'elle avait fait ça pour le bien du plan ? Au fond, elle comprenait facilement qu'elle ressentirait quelque chose de sensiblement identique si elle savait qu'il avait une maitresse ou quelque chose du genre. Et elle le tuerait pour ça, même si elle n'avait pas la moindre chance de pouvoir lui faire du mal. Elle tenterait, au moins.

La jeune femme aurait aimé ne pas avoir à y penser mais elle était prête à tout. Surtout si ça lui apportait ce qu'elle voulait. Que Madara lui offre le monde pour lui demander pardon, vu qu'il n'arrivait pas à l'exprimer avec des mots.

En fin de journée, à la lumière des dernières lueurs du crépuscule, Azami aperçut une ville, au loin, se découpant dans le paysage et demanda à Tobi, d'une voix douce :

- C'est Kumamoto ?  
- Oui Azami-chan ! Maintenant, Tobi doit exécuter le plan.  
- Quel plan ?  
- Celui de Madara !

Sans attendre, la créature sembla fondre un peu, se métamorphoser et prit l'apparence d'un enfant d'une petite dizaine d'années. Peut être de sept ou huit ans sûrement. D'un côté, il ressemblait un peu à Madara mais son instinct lui indiqua que ça n'était pas le modèle.

Ainsi, elle comprit le plan de Madara. La faire passer pour une amante d'Izuna, et Tobi pour leur enfant. C'était stupide, vraiment mais ça pouvait fonctionner. Surtout s'il ressemblait beaucoup à Izuna. Et Azami se demandait vaguement comment Madara avait pu donner une image de son frère à sa création mais ça n'était pas le plus important. La jeune femme avait vraiment l'impression d'avoir un clone d'Izuna devant elle.

Après avoir levé les yeux au ciel, Azami ajusta la cape de Tobi sur ses épaules, le souleva avec une facilité déconcertante et demanda :

- C'est ça, le plan ? Me faire passer pour une amante d'Izuna ?  
- Oui ! Et Tobi sera un bon garçon !  
- Et les gardes ne vont pas pouvoir s'en apercevoir ?  
- Tobi sait bien se cacher …

Avec un petit sourire, la jeune femme acquiesça et reprit sa route en murmurant :

- Fais mine de dormir, ça sera plus réaliste.  
- Azami-chan sent bon.

En glissant ses bras raccourcis autour du cou d'Azami, Tobi fourra le nez dans son cou d'une manière assez sincère et elle caressa doucement sa tête, son instinct maternel prenant le dessus. Pour peu, elle en oublierait qu'il n'était pas ce garçon mignon avec ses fossettes mais une création de Madara pour la protéger.

Deux heures furent suffisantes à ce couple atypique pour atteindre Kumamoto et Azami sentit la peur augmenter quand elle arriva devant les grandes portes de la cité.

Celle ci s'élevait haut derrière d'épais murs d'enceinte. Quatre tours de garde avaient été érigées à chaque angle des remparts et la jeune femme pouvait facilement voir quelques gardes marcher sur les murs. Et la lourde porte en bois devant elle semblait austère.

Cependant, quand celle ci s'ouvrit, révélant un homme dans un kimono luxueux, Azami fit mine de serrer Tobi contre elle d'une manière protectrice tandis que celui ci se blottissait dans ses bras et l'homme l'accueillit :

- Les voyageurs pacifiques sont les bienvenus à Kumamoto s'ils acceptent de se soumettre à une fouille.

Jetant un regard inquisiteur aux gardes qui approchaient, Azami recula d'un pas, méfiante et, gardant Tobi contre elle, elle déboucla l'attache du fourreau de son arme, prudemment avant de le tendre à un des gardes proches et l'homme s'inclina légèrement en demandant :

- Votre coopération sera récompensée. Qui vous a parlé Kumamoto ?  
- I-Izuna. Le père de mon fils.  
- Izuna Uchiha-sama !?

Le regard surpris de l'espèce de réceptionniste passa d'Azami au corps d'enfant dans ses bras tandis qu'elle acquiesçait doucement et la jeune femme expliqua, d'un ton incertain :

- Je cherche la cité depuis sa disparition et … J-j'ai nulle part où aller.  
- Venez, mademoiselle .. ?  
- Hana.  
- Hana-sama, entrez, ne restez pas sur le palier.

D'un air toujours aussi méfiant, Azami le suivit à l'intérieur de l'enceinte et d'un regard rapide, elle scruta le décors autour d'elle.

Kumamoto ressemblait à une cité somptueuse. Des maisons plus grandes les unes que les autres s'alignaient le long de routes pavées mais Azami pouvait apercevoir un jardin zen au bout d'une ruelle. Au coeur de la ville s'élevait une citadelle aux proportions importantes mais Azami dut sortir de sa contemplation en sentant l'hôte s'approcher d'elle et se présenter :

- Laissez moi me présenter. Je suis Fumikazu, l'intendant principal de Kumamoto. Un interrogatoire est obligatoire pour les nouveaux venus mais accepteriez vous de passer une nuit sous la surveillance de gardes et que nous le repoussions à demain ? Vous devez être terriblement fatiguée.  
- Avec plaisir.  
- Ainsi qu'un bon repas ?

Voyant Azami sourire, l'intendant agita une de ses mains un peu potelée pour faire signe à l'un des gardes de s'en occuper avant de mener la jeune femme en direction de la citadelle, la faire monter au premier étage et lui ouvrir la porte d'une chambre douillette grâce à un trousseau de clés assez chargé et il s'inclina pour l'inciter à y entrer.

N'ayant pas d'autre choix, Azami pénétra dans la chambre, de suite entourée par une chaleur importante et frissonna en voyant le lit aux allures confortables qui l'attendait, ainsi qu'une porte menant sûrement à une salle de bain.

Après s'être assurée qu'il n'y avait pas de piège, Azami se tourna vers son hôte afin de le remercier et celui ci lui sourit en disant :

- Hakuba ici présent s'occupera de garder votre porte et votre repas arrivera dans une petite demie heure. Passez une bonne nuit.  
- Merci pour votre hospitalité.  
- Kumamoto saura vous accueillir le temps que séjour durera.

Un dernier sourire lui fut adressé et Azami ferma doucement la porte avant d'aller s'effondrer sur le lit, ignorant Tobi qui s'était finalement endormi contre elle.

Ce premier contact n'était pas si difficile, finalement.


	36. Chapter 36

J'aime pas les vacances, les reviews sont trop rares :( Bon, il est 4h du matin ... Je le mets en ligne :p

**Kisous** : Il y a toujours des surprises ^^ Un petit village .. pas vraiment :)

* * *

Le rêve d'Azami fut peuplé de créatures étranges, aux allures de monstres mais elle n'en garda qu'un vague souvenir à son réveil et la première image qu'elle vit, en ouvrant les yeux, fut Tobi, toujours endormi et métamorphosé, en train de sucer son pouce d'un air adorable. Elle en oubliait presque ce qu'il était et se surprit même à passer une main douce dans ses cheveux mi longs noirs, très semblables à ceux de Madara même s'ils étaient sûrement basés sur ceux d'Izuna.

Baragouinant dans son sommeil, Tobi se rapprocha un peu d'elle et elle sourit en se disant que Madara aurait put le faire un peu plus mature quand même mais ça n'était pas si grave. La mère qui était en elle prenait le relais et ça n'était pas si mal. Ça la rendrait plus forte, dans un sens, même si elle aurait préféré que ça se passe dans d'autres conditions.

Après un baiser doux sur la tempe de Tobi, Azami se leva lentement, attrapa des vêtements propres dans son sac et rejoignit la salle de bain où elle put se laver avec autant d'application, profitant des savons et autres huiles essentielles avec abondance, au cas où ils étaient virés de la cité, ce qui serait mauvais pour sa mission. Mais Madara saurait rectifier cette erreur, n'est ce pas ?

C'était du moins ce dont elle essayait de se convaincre.

Cependant, elle n'aurait jamais imaginé que la douceur d'une eau brûlante sur sa peau puisse lui manquer autant, la mousse dans ses cheveux tandis qu'elle les frottait avec soin, alors que depuis un long moment, elle les avait juste laissés à l'abandon, ne pouvant se permettre de trop les laver au risque de tomber malade, sans parler de la simple sensation de se savoir propre. Ça en était jouissif.

Le repas qui l'attendait, à son retour dans la chambre, ainsi que la mine fatiguée de Tobi la fit sourire et elle se mit rapidement à table pour manger avec appétit alors que son vis à vis se contentait de regarder, comme à son habitude.

Durant le voyage, Azami avait appris que Tobi n'avait pas besoin de manger, et aussi qu'il n'avait aucun besoin naturel tout court, ce qui ne l'avait pas plus surprise que ça étant donné qu'il n'avait pas de bouche. Mais Tobi appréciait cuisiner et s'occupait souvent de ses repas.

Mais cette fois, qu'il ne mange pas allait sûrement poser problème, vu que les repas étaient préparés pour deux et que les autochtones commenceraient à avoir des soupçons s'ils voyaient que Tobi ne mangeait pas.

Celui ci sembla d'ailleurs penser la même chose mais il se contenta de sourire et dire :

- Tobi s'en occupera !  
- Tu m'accompagnes pour l'interrogatoire ou tu préfères rester ici ?  
- Comme tu veux. Mais Tobi ne veut pas faire de bêtises.  
- Tu .. resteras là alors, d'accord ? Et si nous pouvons, je viendrais te chercher pour qu'on visite un peu.

Tobi acquiesça et après une légère hésitation, il s'installa dans les bras de la jeune femme en murmurant :

- T-tobi peut appeler Azami-chan maman ?

Les joues rouges, la jeune femme acquiesça doucement, gênée par la situation et eut un sourire tendre quand Tobi l'embrassa doucement sur la joue en murmurant :

- Tobi est allé dire qu'on était arrivés ...  
- Cette nuit ?  
- Voui mais Tobi a été très prudent !  
- Et ?  
- Il a juste dit d'accord.

Azami acquiesça et Tobi fourra le nez dans son cou en murmurant :

- Tobi veut toujours rester là.

Un sentiment de profonde culpabilité prit place dans l'esprit de la jeune femme, quand elle imagina ce que Madara allait pouvoir faire de la créature, sans parler du fait qu'elle n'allait sûrement pas pouvoir le garder, et que ça ne serait jamais pareil qu'avec son propre enfant. Mais à sentir Tobi dans ses bras, comme s'il était son fils, était déstabilisant quoique techniquement, Madara était son père. Avec Hashirama, ce qui rendait les choses encore plus étranges.

Cependant, le petit être entre ses bras l'attendrissait.

Après quelques minutes de câlins, Azami se leva pour le poser sur le lit en lui indiquant :

- Reste ici, je pense que je dois aller à l'interrogatoire.  
- Ne bois rien.  
- Je sais.

Elle l'embrassa doucement sur le front avant de lui sourire avec tendresse et sortir de la chambre. Immédiatement, un garde en armure dorée s'inclina devant elle et demanda :

- Puis-je vous aider ?  
- Fumikazu, l'intendant, m'a signalé que je devais passer un interrogatoire ?  
- Bien sûr. Votre enfant peut-il rester seul ?  
- Il ne fera pas de bêtises.  
- Suivez moi.

Emboitant le pas au garde, Azami l'observa un instant, méfiante avant de lui demander :

- Vous vous appelez Hakuba, c'est ça ?  
- En effet.  
- Et vous vivez ici ?  
- Je suis né ici.

Impressionnée qu'on puisse naitre dans un endroit pareil, Azami se perdit un instant dans ses pensées, jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent devant une double porte en bois, renforcée de métal et le garde y toqua deux fois avant de faire entrer la jeune femme qui, timidement, passa l'entrée.

Elle avait pensé entrer dans un bureau mais c'était une bibliothèque aux proportions impressionnantes qui se dressait face à elle et elle pouvait voir des livres à portée de vue. Des étagères imposantes, dont les rayons supérieurs n'étaient accessibles que via des échelles sur rail dans lesquelles des tonnes de parchemins et livres en tous genres. Et c'était extraordinaire de voir tout ça.

À quelques pas se trouvait Fumikaru et celui ci lui fit signe de s'approcher en souriant avant de la saluer et indiquer :

- Nous vous avions monté un diner, hier soir, mais vous dormiez déjà.  
- Le voyage a été long.  
- D'où venez vous ?  
- Et bien, nous étions dans le Pays du Vent, le mois dernier mais vu que je n'avais plus rien, et que j'ai dû quitter mon habitation, j'ai décidé de venir ici.  
- Izuna-sama vous avait parlé de Kumamoto ?  
- Plusieurs fois oui. Il m'a dit que c'était un refuge pour les âmes perdues.  
- Nous ne savions pas qu'il avait une .. femme ?  
- Notre relation n'a jamais été officialisée.

La jeune femme baissa doucement la tête, d'un air gêné avant d'ajouter :

- Nous nous sommes connus lors de l'une de ses missions, et après .. quelques rendez vous, il s'est avéré que je suis tombé enceinte. Trop tôt pour Izuna, qui était plus jeune que moi mais je ne lui ai demandé qu'une visite par an pour que son fils le rencontre.  
- Je comprends. Mais Izuna-sama n'a jamais précisé qu'il avait un fils.  
- Il tenait sûrement à le protéger.

Après un instant, l'homme acquiesça en souriant et demanda :

- Auriez vous un moyen de vous rendre utile pour la citée ? Izuna-sama nous apportait la protection de son clan.  
- Je sais broder, coudre, cuisiner ..  
- Ecrire ?  
- Aussi.  
- Avez vous des compétences shinobi ?  
- Izuna m'a appris à me métamorphoser pour ma sécurité mais ça s'arrête là.  
- Bien. Vous devez savoir que je suis obligé de vous garder sous surveillance pendant deux semaines pour m'assurer que votre présence ne troublera pas la citée. Quant à votre fils, il ne sera pas autorisé de se déplacer sans vous.  
- Je comprends et ça m'arrange.  
- Je vais vous laisser vous installer, Hana-san, et visiter. N'hésitez pas à demander à votre garde si vous avez besoin de quelque chose.  
- Merci beaucoup.

Après un sourire un peu forcé, la jeune femme lança un dernier regard circulaire à la bibliothèque, se disant qu'elle y trouverait sûrement des indices de ce qu'elle cherche avant de rejoindre son garde qui se contenta de faire le voyage retour mais pendant qu'elle marchait, elle ne pouvait cesser de se dire que cet entretien lui avait semblé bien court.

Peut être était-ce la suspicion qu'elle soit l'amante d'Izuna. Elle ne savait pas s'il avait une influence semblable à celle de Madara mais ce Fumikazu semblait le respecter énormément malgré tout, même si c'était sûrement à cause de la protection que lui fournissait le shinobi.

En tous cas, elle se doutait que la période de surveillance serait difficile, et qu'elle n'aurait sûrement pas droit au moindre faux pas.

En arrivant dans sa chambre, Tobi lui sauta dans les bras et elle murmura :

- Habille toi mon grand, nous allons nous promener un peu.  
- Voui maman !

Avec tendresse, il l'embrassa sur la joue avant d'aller enfiler sa cape et ses gants tandis que la jeune femme regardait autour d'elle d'une manière méfiante. Elle détestait se sentir surveillée de cette façon et avait presque l'impression que les murs avaient des oreilles, et même des yeux ! C'était affreusement oppressant.

Cependant, quand Tobi lui sauta dans les bras, qu'il se blottit contre elle en souriant, la jeune femme sentit son coeur se réchauffer un peu et elle l'embrassa sur la tempe avant de sourire à Hakuba et descendre au rez de chaussée de la citadelle pour prendre la direction du parc.

Les jardins étaient magnifiques, quoique la saison n'était sûrement pas la mieux pour en apprécier la beauté et Azami se doutait qu'au printemps, les cerisiers en fleurs étaient grandioses, les bosquets colorés, les parterres sublimes. Sans parler de la roseraie sous une serre de verre.

Et bien qu'elle ne connaissait pas Izuna, qu'elle n'avait aucune idée de sa personnalité, même un shinobi de son rang ne pouvait rester de marbre devant un endroit pareil. Surtout que Madara avait spécifié qu'Izuna avait un côté très sentimental, à faire de la poésie, et à beaucoup lire.

Madara, par contre, resterait sûrement insensible. Il n'était pas du genre à s'émerveiller devant un paysage de ce genre ou en tous cas, c'était ce que la jeune femme pensait, sans pouvoir imaginer que ça puisse être le cas.

Quand elle fut certaine d'être à une bonne distance de son garde, tandis qu'elle croisait d'autres habitants de l'endroit, Azami embrassa Tobi sur la tempe et chuchota, le plus bas possible :

- Tu vas voir Madara cette nuit ?  
- Oui.  
- Je te donnerais un message pour lui.  
- D'accord Azami-chan.  
- Je dois le coder ?  
- Pas besoin je pense. Madara ne le perdra pas !

Réalisant sur le moment, Azami fronça les sourcils et demanda :

- Madara code ses messages parce qu'il a peur que je les perde ?

Tobi releva doucement la tête, gêné et les joues rouges avant de sourire et murmurer :

- Azami-chan n'est pas un shinobi.  
- Oui, ça, c'est sûr !  
- Et Madara est juste prudent.  
- Je sais oui. Il me manque ..

La créature lui sourit avec tendresse et s'extirpa de ses bras pour se remettre sur ses pieds et demanda :

- Je peux courir ?  
- Ne t'éloigne pas trop.  
- D'accord maman.

Après un nouveau sourire éclatant, il s'élança dans les jardins, en riant tandis qu'Azami jetait un coup d'oeil vers Hakuba en demandant :

- Ca ne dérange pas, n'est ce pas ?  
- Ca n'est qu'un enfant. Ils sont tous les bienvenus à Kumamoto. Surtout les orphelins.  
- Vous pensez qu'il se fera des amis ?  
- J'en suis sûr. Votre fils semble être un garçon adorable.

La jeune femme acquiesça en souriant et rougit en voyant le garde lui sourire d'un air tendre. C'était à la fois gênant, surtout que Madara aurait tué pour moins que ça, mais vivifiant, dans un sens. Au moins, elle avait l'impression d'être la bienvenue et ça serait plus simple pour elle d'effectuer sa mission dans ces conditions.

Le sourire du garde s'estompa légèrement, laissant place à une légère gêne et il avoua :

- Je finis ma garde ce soir, mais je pourrais vous faire visiter. La citée est magnifique de nuit.

Gênée par la proposition mais décidée à arriver à ses fins, la jeune femme se racla la gorge et se détourna légèrement :

- Vous croyez que je pourrais laisser mon fils seul ?  
- Nous pourrions attendre qu'il dorme.

Les joues rouges, la jeune femme acquiesça en disant :

- Après le diner ?  
- D'accord.

Le garde reprit ensuite son air le plus sérieux, comme s'il sortait d'une pause dans son travail tandis qu'Azami continua sa visite sommaire en compagnie de Tobi.

Le soir arriva assez rapidement et tandis que le diner leur était apporté, Azami attrapa un morceau de papier ainsi qu'une plume avant de dire à son compagnon :

- Je risque de passer du temps dehors ce soir, je ne sais pas à quelle heure je rentrerais.  
- Azami-chan a un rendez-vous ?  
- Purement professionnel.

Perdant son air amusé, Tobi fronça les sourcils et demanda :

- Tu crois que ça fonctionnera ?  
- Je vais essayer. En restant discrète.  
- Azami-chan doit rester prudente !

Après un sourire rassurant vers la créature, Azami entama son message pour Madara en lui assurant qu'elle allait bien, qu'elle était à Kumamoto. Elle lui expliqua que la sécurité de la cité était assez spéciale et qu'elle allait être surveillée pendant un moment mais que la bibliothèque lui offrirait sûrement les réponses qu'elle cherchait. Que ça n'était qu'une question de temps.

Et aussi, qu'il lui manquait. Un peu.

Son post scriptum demandait surtout ce qu'il comptait faire de Tobi quand leur plan sera terminée, et si elle allait pouvoir le garder, si ça convenait à Tobi.

Bien sûr, Azmai se doutait que cette dernière question ne manquerait pas de surprendre Madara, qu'il allait même s'interroger sur sa santé mentale. Après tout, Tobi n'était qu'une créature présente pour la protéger, une création bizarre mais ce qu'elle ressentait pour lui, qui avait grandit beaucoup trop rapidement en elle n'était pas facile à ignorer. Au contraire. Son instinct maternel, qu'elle avait étouffé à la naissance du bâtard de Taku refaisait surface pour ce petit être et elle refuserait que Madara lui fasse du mal, quitte à s'interposer.

En voyant Tobi se diriger vers elle, la jeune femme se pressa d'apposer un sceau de cire sur le parchemin avant d'accepter l'étreinte de Tobi qui murmura :

- Tobi est un gentil garçon.  
- Oui.  
- Tobi fera un clone avant de partir, au cas où.  
- Ça sera parfait.

Quand deux coups résonnèrent à la porte, Tobi glissa un léger baiser dans le cou de la jeune femme qui lui sourit avant de le faire se coucher, le border avec soin et l'embrasser sur le front en douceur, puis elle se dirigea vers la porte, vérifia son apparence une dernière fois dans un des miroirs de la pièce et ouvrit la porte sur Hakuba.

Celui ci était élégamment habillé d'un kimono sombre, assez épais, mais d'une grande qualité. Trop pour un garde, peut être mais ça n'était pas ce qui surprenait le plus la jeune femme. Sans son armure, l'homme paraissait nettement plus attirant. Ou du moins, sans l'espèce de casque qu'il portait, elle avait une vue parfaite sur son visage et jamais elle n'aurait pensé qu'il puisse être aussi beau.

Ses cheveux blonds tombaient avec une certaine sensualité sur ses yeux verts émeraude, qui pétillaient de malice quand il posa le regard sur Azami. Il avait l'air moins carré, plus filiforme sans pour autant être spécialement grand mais la jeune femme savait voir sous les vêtements avec une certaine expertise, ayant vu beaucoup trop d'hommes nus selon son propre avis, et celui ci étaient sûrement très bien bâti. Et c'était attrayant.

Après un sourire, Hakuba tendit la main à la jeune femme, pour l'inviter à le suivre et murmura :

- Une visite guidée ?  
- Avec plaisir.

Acceptant sa main avec retenue, Azami emboita le pas du garde, restant à une bonne distance, même si leurs mains jointes étaient assez importunes. Jamais elle n'avait tenu la main d'un homme, à part Madara. D'ailleurs, elle ne put se résoudre à continuer parce que faisant mine de remettre ses cheveux derrière son oreille, elle lâcha Hakuba qui se contenta de lui sourire et il demanda :

- Etes-vous bien installée ?  
- Je crois. Je n'ai pas vraiment osé déballer mes affaires, et je n'en ai de toutes façons pas beaucoup.  
- Vous pourriez demander aux couturières de vous en fournir, je suis certain qu'elles ont votre taille, ainsi que celle de Tobi dans les surplus.  
- Vous croyez ?  
- J'en suis certain.

L'envie de mettre un kimono prit soudain la jeune femme, qui se trouva franchement mal habillée comparé à l'homme qui l'accompagnait mais après un raclement de gorge, elle le questionna :

- L'accès à la bibliothèque m'est-il autorisé ?  
- Certaines sections uniquement pour l'instant. Pourquoi cela ?  
- C'est juste que .. I-Izuna me manque vous savez, et il m'a une fois parlé de cette bibliothèque. Je crois que m'y retrouver m'aiderait à raviver certains souvenirs.  
- Je comprends. J'ai eu plusieurs conversations avec Izuna-sama et c'était un homme très cultivé et intelligent. Et son fils lui ressemble.  
- Vous n'avez pas idée. Des fois, je me demande comment je vais continuer à l'élever.

Après un regard inquisiteur vers son garde, Azami se pinça un instant les lèvres et demanda :

- Izuna s'est-il vraiment arrêté pour parler à un simple garde ? Je ne veux pas vous rabaisser mais … Ca me semble juste étrange.  
- Vous êtes perspicace, Hana-san. Je ne suis pas un garde mais je ne vous en dirais pas plus pour la simple et bonne raison que vous me cachez aussi des choses.

Le rougissement qui chauffa les joues de la jeune femme fut assez explicite de la gêne qu'elle éprouva mais elle se défendit :

- Simple mécanisme de défense.  
- Je n'ai pas de problème avec ça. C'est aussi pour ma défense que je ne vous révèle pas mon identité.  
- Alors, vous ne m'avez pas gardée toute la nuit ?  
- Non, un vrai garde a été chargé de votre sécurité pendant que je dormais.  
- Dans ce cas, peut être devriez-vous ne pas vous donner la peine de remettre cette armure au profit de vêtements plus confortables.  
- Je prendrais votre suggestion en compte quand je m'habillerai demain.

Appréciant le sourire de la jeune femme, Hakuba la mena d'une main douce jusqu'aux jardins, d'où ils avaient une vue imprenable sur la citadelle, dont les vitraux scintillaient de couleurs différentes et après avoir longuement réfléchi, Azami murmura :

- Je ne me doutais pas qu'une cité aux allures si prospères puisse être aussi paisible.  
- Nous savons nous défendre. Et aucun clan shinobi n'aurait la folie de nous attaquer.  
- Pas même les Senju ?  
- Les Senju sont des alliés, tous comme les Uchiha et les Hyuugas. Jamais aucun de ces clans ne viendrait nous poser de problème.

Cette information manqua de faire pâlir la jeune femme mais elle se détourna, profitant d'entendre des bruits de pas venant de sa gauche pour cacher son malaise avant de confier :

- Je n'ai jamais été très à l'aise avec les shinobis.  
- Les civils ne le sont jamais et ne comprennent pas toujours les motivations des guerriers. Mais votre relation avec Izuna-sama ne vous a-t-elle pas appris certaines choses ?

Les sentiments qu'elle éprouvait pour Madara refirent immédiatement surface et elle baissa la tête en disant :

- Si, énormément. Il m'a appris l'amour, le bonheur d'avoir un ami. Mais aussi la froideur de la solitude, de l'attente, et la douleur des déceptions.  
- Mais grâce à votre fils, ne gardez-vous pas une part de lui avec vous ?  
- Si, bien sûr. Mais c'est différent.

Battant des cils, un peu troublée, Azami releva les yeux en forçant un sourire :

- Je ne comprendrais jamais à quel point il peut me manquer malgré le temps qu'il s'est écoulé depuis son départ. Quand l'amertume de notre séparation a disparu, je pensais pouvoir passer à autre chose, arrêter de penser à lui, mais chaque jour, à chaque fois que je me réveille pour une nouvelle journée de travail, je le revois près de moi, à me sourire et à me tenir contre lui. Et c'est difficile à mettre de côté.

La sincérité que mettait Azami dans ses propos, quoiqu'elle ne parlait pas de la même personne qu'Hakuba, ne fit que confirmer ce que l'homme pensait d'elle. D'une certaine manière, elle avait été abandonnée par l'homme qu'elle aimait et n'arrivait pas à se défaire de lui malgré tous les efforts qu'elle faisait pour ça.

Et il avait du mal à douter d'elle à présent.

Se détournant avec un soupire, Azami releva les yeux vers la citadelle et demanda :

- Je n'aimerais pas vous paraître malpolie, Hakuba-san, mais je crois qu'une bonne nuit de sommeil ne serait bénéfique.  
- Pensez vous que nous pourrions nous revoir, demain ? Avec votre Tobi, si vous voulez. Je pensais vous faire visiter mieux que ça …  
- Je suis désolée d'avoir perturbé vos plans.  
- Ça n'est pas grave. Votre séjour ici ne fait que commencer.

En se levant, le jeune homme lui fit signe de l'imiter avant de la raccompagner en silence jusqu'à la chambre de la voyageuse et quand elle se tourna vers lui, l'air embarrassé, il leva doucement une main pour l'empêcher de parler avant de sourire :

- Passez une bonne nuit, Hana-san. Et rassurez vous, Kumamoto est un sanctuaire pour tous les voyageurs égarés.  
- J'espère y trouver ce que je cherche.  
- Que cherchez-vous, exactement ?  
- La paix.

Inclinant la tête, l'homme souffla doucement et déclara :

- Alors, vous êtes au bon endroit pour la trouver.

Puis, sans un mot de plus, il prit la direction de l'escalier au bout du couloir tandis qu'un garde venait prendre son poste devant la porte de la chambre.

Le coeur un peu lourd d'avoir parlé aussi franchement à un inconnu, Azami pénétra dans sa chambre, où Tobi se retenait de dormir et il attendit qu'elle soit dans le lit avec lui pour murmurer, le plus bas possible :

- J'ai donné le message à Zetsu, Madara était occupé.  
- À quoi ?  
- Faire de la soupe de torture.

Comprenant qu'il parlait d'un biju, la jeune femme hocha la tête et embrassa son compagnon sur la tempe avant de s'endormir, décidée à accomplir sa mission, coute que coute et le plus rapidement possible.

Madara, de son côté, réceptionna le message de la jeune femme à la fin de son combat contre Sanbi et profita de devoir reprendre son souffle pour le lire, appréciant l'écriture légère de son amie, quoiqu'il fut surpris par sa demande. Voulait-elle vraiment garder Tobi ?

Mettant cette question de côté, en se disant qu'ils auraient tout le temps d'y repenser plus tard, Madara soupira longuement en se disant que c'était une bonne chose qu'elle soit arrivée à Kumamoto sans problème, qu'elle soit déjà sur sa mission. Et un sourire sincère apparut sur ses lèvres quand il lut trois petits mots.

« Tu me manques. »


	37. Chapter 37

**Kisous** : Ne t'en fais pas, Madara revient rapidement ! Tu crois quand meme pas que je vais le laisser de coté trop longtemps, si ? .. Aucun rapport avec Le roi Lion xD

**Fuyuki417** : Je sais, j'ai eu une trop bonne idée xD Non, sérieusement, fallait que je les utilise ! Même à cette époque. Et puis, Tobi est trop chou :x Pourquoi ça empêcherait Azami d'avoir des enfants ? XD

**Angel** : Je savais que ça te plairait ! Que Madara donne une mission à ... Madara ? T'as buggé xD Et oui, Tobi est trop chou, et ça ne fait que commencer. Et Azami ... On verra :D

* * *

Les deux semaines que durèrent la surveillance rapprochée furent difficiles à supporter pour Azami qui se sentait observée quoiqu'elle fasse. Elle ne comprenait pas cette obsession, alors qu'elle n'avait pas la moindre possibilité de menacer la cité mais ça ne faisait aucun doute, Kumamoto recelait de certains trésors, dont les dirigeants s'occupaient à protéger au mieux.

Durant ses conversations avec Hakuba, qui ne lui avait toujours pas révélé sa réelle identité, la jeune femme avait appris que certains parchemins très précieux étaient enfermés dans la bibliothèque, dans une pièce tout à fait secrète et dont elle n'aurait sûrement jamais l'accès. Alors, elle s'était demandée si la jarre, l'objet de sa mission, était enfermé dans cette pièce, lui aussi. Si c'était le cas, sa mission risquait de durer un temps important et ça la fatiguait d'avance.

Devoir se souvenir de tous les mensonges qu'elle avait fournis pour sa fausse identité était éprouvant. Et elle se rendait compte qu'une vie de shinobi n'était sûrement pas simple à supporter, sur le plan psychologique mais elle se souvenait parfaitement de Madara, quand ils étaient enfants, de sa facilité à lui mentir, à la berner jusqu'au dernier jour alors qu'il n'avait qu'une dizaine d'années.

Cependant, et elle avait de plus en plus de mal à le nier devant Tobi, Azami s'était attachée à Hakuba. Et c'était mal, très mal étant donné que ça n'avait aucun rapport avec sa mission. Tout était tellement plus simple. Elle n'avait pas à se méfier de ses réactions, toujours très douces et amicales et presque tendres. Même quand, par gêne, elle s'écartait de lui alors qu'il semblait sur le point de l'embrasser, il n'en gardait aucune rancoeur, ne semblait même pas s'en soucier plus que ça et il prenait toutes ses réactions avec un sourire sincère.

Des fois, quand elle se couchait, elle se demandait comment elle pouvait faire ça à Madara, et elle savait parfaitement qu'il le prendrait très mal mais la vie qu'elle menait à Kumamoto était tellement apaisante et agréable que ça lui faisait oublier ses doutes. Oui, peut être allait-elle rester ici. Et oublier tout le reste. Alors, elle pourrait élever Tobi en paix, et vivre.

Comment en était-elle arrivée là, c'était encore un mystère pour elle. Mais quand elle revêtait un de ces kimonos luxueux le matin, qu'elle voyait le nombre de produits de qualité qui attendaient sagement dans la salle de bain, les huiles essentielles, les savons et autres parfums, qu'elle savourait des repas dignes de ce nom, qu'elle mangeait à sa faim … Tout lui paraissait tellement parfait, dans cette cité extraordinaire.

Peut être était-elle même en train de tomber amoureuse d'Hakuba.

Ce jour là, ça faisait près d'un mois que la jeune femme était à Kumamoto et comme tous les autres, Azami venait de se lever, avait pris son petit déjeuner avec Tobi qui partirait ensuite jouer avec les amis qu'il avait prétendu se faire et elle, allait rejoindre Hakuba, bien entendu, à leur lieu habituel de rendez vous, à savoir, les jardins.

Celui ci l'attendait avec son habituel calme, lui adressa un sourire en l'apercevant, au bout d'un bosquet et il la rejoignit rapidement en disant :

- Hana ! Tu es en avance !

Le tutoiement s'était rapidement imposé entre eux comme une évidence et la jeune femme aimait parfois le taquiner en le vouvoyant, quand Hakuba reprenait ses airs un peu supérieurs mais elle avait rapidement compris que ça avait un rapport avec sa réelle fonction dans la cité.

Accompagnant son geste d'un sourire sincère, Hakuba l'embrassa doucement sur le front, ce qui était une nouveauté mais plutôt agréable et il lui murmura :

- Tu es un peu plus belle chaque jour …  
- Tu n'es pas si mal, toi non plus ..

Ils échangèrent un regard ardent, et Azami sentit ses entrailles danser joyeusement au fond de son ventre en sentant les doigts de son ami caresser doucement le bas de son dos et elle comprit que ce qu'elle pensait ressentir était sûrement présent chez l'homme qui lui faisait face.

Alors, gênée, elle se détourna en s'écartant, ce qu'Hakuba ne prit que pour de la pudeur, et non un rejet comme Madara l'aurait sûrement pensé mais avant qu'elle ne puisse s'éloigner en direction de leur banc habituel, il l'attrapa doucement par le bras et la mena avec bienveillance vers la bibliothèque, encore déserte à cette heure ci. La jeune femme y passait parfois des heures à recopier des parchemins mais cette fois, ça n'était pas pareil.

Hakuba l'entrainait vers une des parties de la bibliothèque qui lui était encore interdite et lui annonça :

- A présent, tu as accès à toute la bibliothèque.  
- Vraiment ?  
- Oui, vraiment.

Voyant le sourire radieux de la jeune femme, Hakuba sentit son coeur s'accélérer un peu et se retint de toutes ses forces pour se retenir d'embrasser la jeune femme. Avec douceur, il lui rendit son sourire et demanda :

- Et serais-tu prête à entendre ce que j'ai à t'avouer ?  
- Peut-être devrais-je m'asseoir ?  
- Si tu penses être trop émotive …  
- Je crois que ça serait préférable alors.

Hakuba acquiesça d'un air malicieux, laissa la jeune femme s'installer sur une des liseuses mais resta debout devant elle en disant :

- Comme tu l'as très bien deviné, lors de tes premiers jours ici, je ne suis ni garde, ni un citoyen comme les autres mais je suis …

Gêné par la situation, Azami détourna les yeux et Hakuba avoua :

- Je suis le dirigeant de cet endroit. Et Fumikazu est mon bras droit.  
- V-vraiment ?  
- Oui. Est-ce que … ça te pose un problème ?  
- Je ne crois pas non.  
- Bien. Tu veux qu'on déjeune ensemble ? Avec Tobi ?  
- Je crois que Tobi a prévu d'aller manger chez la petite Amaya. Je pense qu'il est amoureux d'elle.

C'était un mensonge, bien entendu mais ça faisait partie de la couverture de Tobi. Celle qu'il s'évertuait de maintenir tandis qu'Azami avait totalement oublié la sienne. Elle n'avait plus besoin de couverture, elle vivait cette vie pleinement.

Trouvant la proposition osée mais charmante, Azami se racla la gorge et confia :

- J-je veux bien, oui.  
- Dans ce cas, rejoins moi au dernier étage de la citadelle à midi, d'accord ? Je m'occuperais de tout.  
- D'accord.

Scrutant une dernière fois le sourire qu'il chérissait tant, Hakuba la gratifia d'un baiser sur la tempe avant de sortir de la bibliothèque tandis qu'Azami prenait sa place à une des tables de travail pour reprendre sa réécriture de la veille.

Malheureusement pour elle, la jeune femme était tellement angoissée par le déjeuner qui l'attendait, et elle n'avait aucune idée de comment ça allait se passer. Jamais elle n'avait eu le moindre rendez-vous amoureux et c'était plutôt difficile pour elle de l'envisager. Après tout, Madara n'avait jamais rien fait pour la séduire.

Et puis, qu'allait-elle dire ? Maintenant qu'elle savait qui il était vraiment. Allait-il accepter qu'elle l'interroge à ce propos ? En toute innocence ..

Le temps prit d'ailleurs un malin plaisir à défiler à toute vitesse, alors qu'elle aurait préféré voir ses minutes s'allonger, durer une éternité mais c'était déjà trop tard et midi arrivait déjà.

Ne souhaitant pas être en retard, Azami se mit rapidement en route, se disant que les centaines de marches pour atteindre le sommet de la citadelle seraient un longues à escalader mais en arrivant devant une double porte renforcée de fer, la jeune femme dut prendre deux bonnes minutes pour essayer de se calmer.

C'était comme si elle redoutait ce qui allait pouvoir se passer dans cette pièce. Et si cette fois, elle acceptait qu'il l'embrasse ?

Son corps décida d'ailleurs à toquer sans qu'elle ne le veuille vraiment et Hakuba lui ouvrit rapidement, mais le sourire qu'il lui adressa dès qu'il l'aperçut ne fit que la rassurer. Sans attendre, il la fit entrer et demanda :

- Tu as faim ?  
- Plutôt oui.  
- Bien dans ce cas, installe toi à table, je finis de faire griller ma viande.

Avec douceur, il l'aida à se débarrasser de sa veste avant de lui montrer leur table et il retourna en direction de la cuisine tandis qu'Azami regardait autour d'elle, curieusement.

L'endroit ressemblait à un palais et jamais Azama n'avait vu un endroit aussi luxueux mais c'était tout à fait agréable.

Timidement, la jeune femme rejoignit la table, s'installa avec retenue et attendit sagement qu'Hakuba revienne, deux plats à la main. Il les déposa en face d'Azami, lui servit un verre de saké et s'installa en face d'elle en demandant :

- Tu as passé une bonne matinée ?  
- Bien sûr. J'ai juste recopié des parchemins.  
- Et pour ce que je t'ai dit ?

Les joues rouges, Azami se racla la gorge et sourit :

- Je crois que .. je m'en doutais, dans un sens. Tu n'avais vraiment pas la tête d'un garde ..

Le petit rire d'Hakuba la fit sourire et rougir et elle avala une gorgée de saké tandis qu'Hakuba l'invitait à se servir et ils commencèrent leur repas en silence.

Cependant, ce silence là était différent de ceux qu'elle avait partagé avec Madara. Dans un sens, il était dérangeant et elle avait l'impression que si elle ne parlait pas de suite, quelque chose n'allait pas. En relevant la tête, elle s'aperçut qu'Hakuba ne semblait pas ressentir ce malaise et quand il remarqua qu'elle l'observait, il lui sourit en demandant :

- Ca va ?  
- Je .. crois oui.  
- Tu peux me dire si quelque chose ne va pas …  
- Non, ça va. J'ai juste encore un peu de mal à m'habituer à cette vie ..  
- Je comprends. C'est un gros changement. Mais ça ira mieux.  
- Je l'espère oui.

Les yeux verts du jeune homme pétillèrent avec malice et il confia :

- Je vais avoir de la visite, ce soir. J'ai pensé que tu pourrais m'accompagner.  
- De la visite ?  
- Deux émissaires viennent en visite diplomatique car ils ont besoin de fonds.  
- De fonds ?  
- Je n'ai jamais caché la richesse de Kumamoto. Et les Senju ont besoin d'argent pour construire leur armée.  
- Une armée ?  
- Je n'en connais pas les détails mais Hashirama m'a indiqué qu'une guerre devait absolument être évitée et que pour ça, les clans shinobis s'étaient alliés.  
- Une guerre ?  
- Oui. J'ai dû augmenter la sécurité de la cité et de ses points importants, comme la salle des coffres.  
- Je .. ne crois pas que je serais à l'aise avec les Senju.  
- Vraiment ?  
- Tu dois te douter qu'Izuna m'a beaucoup parlé d'eux, non ? Il ..  
- Oui, je sais, il n'était pas spécialement aimable avec Tobirama quand ils se rencontraient ici.  
- Ici ?  
- Bien sûr. Ils partageaient la même passion pour l'Histoire et la Littérature. Mais je faisais toujours en sorte de les placer le plus loin possible dans la citadelle.  
- J'aimerais éviter de les rencontrer, s'il te plait.  
- Si c'est ce que tu souhaites … Mais si tu changes d'avis, viens me chercher, d'accord ?  
- D'accord. Mais ça m'étonnerait.  
- On ne sait jamais. Mais tu sais, Hashirama est quelqu'un de très gentil, même si tu as pu être une amante d'Izuna, je ne suis pas sûr que ça leur poserait problème. Au contraire même.  
- Non vraiment …

Hakuba adressa un sourire tendre à la jeune femme qui baissa la tête, mal à l'aise avant de se racler la gorge et dire :

- Je suis désolée.  
- Ça n'est pas grave.  
- Est-ce qu'il .. va vraiment y avoir la guerre ?  
- Je ne sais pas, Hashirama doit m'exposer la situation quand il arrivera.  
- Quand ?  
- Ce soir, je pense. Nous pourrons nous voir demain soir si tu veux.  
- J'en parlerais avec Tobi, voir s'il a quelque chose de prévu.  
- J'adore ton fils, tu sais ? Il est tellement mignon …

En voyant Azami acquiescer, Hakuba reporta son attention vers son repas, un sourire aux lèvres tandis que la jeune femme essayait de mettre un plan en place.

Il allait falloir qu'elle évite de sortir, le lendemain. Les Senju la reconnaitraient immédiatement et elle ne pouvait se permettre de perdre sa couverture, pas quand elle vivait enfin. Bien sûr, elle savait qu'un jour, elle allait devoir affronter la réalité, surtout si Madara s'en mêlait mais c'était trop difficile pour elle d'y penser pour le moment. Et elle redoutait de devoir lui faire face. Que ferait-elle ? Que dirait-elle ?

« Salut Madara, finalement, j'ai changé d'avis, tout le plan tombe à l'eau et je compte vivre avec un homme magnifiquement beau qui sait sourire. ».

Non, la pilule ne passerait vraiment pas et connaissant Madara, il n'hésiterait pas à tuer tout le monde dans la cité, Fumikazu, Hakuba, peut être même Tobi de ne lui avoir rien dit et elle ne l'accepterait jamais. Elle allait devoir être très prudente avec lui, et le pardon qu'il cherchait tant serait sûrement inéluctable pour l'apaiser.

Mais ça n'était plus si grave. Elle ne lui en voulait plus de son abandon, au contraire, elle avait compris que toute cette histoire l'avait menée là où elle était à présent, et sans lui, elle n'aurait jamais rencontré l'homme qu'elle pensait à présent aimer.

À la fin du repas, alors qu'Azami pensait que celui ci était terminé, la jeune femme allait se lever mais Hakuba lui fit signe de rester là et lui rapporta une petite assiette où trônait un dessert aux allures délicieuse. Et jamais elle n'aurait imaginé pouvoir voir des fraises avant même le début du printemps. Gênée par l'attention, et se disant définitivement que Madara ne lui préparerait jamais quelque chose de ce genre, Azami attrapa sa petite cuillère avec timidité et l'enfonça lentement dans la crème chantilly, gouta le met avec beaucoup de délectation.

Jamais elle n'aurait imaginé gouter quelque chose d'aussi bon et agréable en bouche, et quand Hakuba lui demanda comment elle trouvait ça, le rougissement de la jeune femme suffit à lui répondre.

En silence, et se tenant debout, face à elle, il la regarda manger comme s'il pensait qu'elle allait fondre sur place et quand elle eut terminé, il lui servit un dernier verre de saké avant de la raccompagner à sa porte et demander :

- Tu ne m'en voudras pas si je ne te ramène pas dans ta chambre ? Je dois préparer l'arrivée des Senju et je ne sais pas si j'en aurais le temps.  
- Pas de problème. Je …

Sans comprendre pourquoi, Azami glissa un baiser sur la joue d'Hakuba, qui en profita pour inspirer discrètement son parfum de jasmin avant de la laisser filer et Azami, une fois hors de vue, se dépêcha de rejoindre sa chambre où Tobi semblait s'apprêter à sortir.

Sans un mot, la jeune femme lui fit signe de se taire avant de verrouiller la porte, fermer les rideaux des deux grandes fenêtres dont la pièce était pourvue avant de prendre la créature contre lui en murmurant :

- Les Senju vont débarquer.  
- Les Senju !?  
- Hakuba me l'a dit. Ils viennent en visite diplomatique, ils voulaient que je les rencontre.  
- Tobi doit protéger sa maman … Tobi va se battre !  
- Non, Tobi, reste ici. J'ai dit à Hakuba que je préférais ne pas les voir à cause d'Izuna, il l'a compris. Mais ils ne doivent pas me voir.  
- D'accord. Mais Tobi doit observer. Pour Madara. Tobi va garder un clone ici et se cacher.  
- Tu es sûr ?  
- Voui, Tobi sait.

Voyant la jeune femme acquiescer, Tobi forma un clone parfait avant de s'enfoncer dans le sol tandis qu'Azami se blottissait dans un angle de la pièce, pour être certaine qu'on ne la verrait pas tandis que le clone se plaçait dans ses bras afin de la rassurer.

De son côté, Tobi fut assez rapide pour voir l'arrivée des Senju, quelques minutes après le retour d'Azami et reconnut facilement Hashirama, Tobirama, dont l'image avait été placé dans son esprit par Madara. Les deux hommes, essoufflés d'avoir voyagé aussi rapidement que possible, adressèrent des salutations respectueuses à Hakuba et ils se dirigèrent ensemble vers le bureau principal de la citadelle. Une fois les trois hommes installés, Hashirama sourit :

- Merci de nous avoir reçus aussi rapidement, Hakuba-dono.  
- Tobirama-sama était très pressant dans son message, j'ai rapidement saisi l'urgence de la situation.

Tobirama hocha doucement la tête et le seigneur demanda :

- Cependant, j'apprécierais savoir ce qui se passe.  
- Il y a quelques temps, Uchiha Madara a quitté son clan. Nous ne savions pas ce qu'il cherchait à faire, au début, mais depuis quelques temps, il s'attaque aux bijus.  
- Les bijus … ? Et vous croyez que .. ?  
- Oui, assurément, il va vouloir prendre possession d'Hachibi. La jarre est-elle toujours à sa place ?  
- Bien sûr ! Personne n'est entré dans le coffre depuis votre message. J'ai même refusé que des réfugiés entrent dans la cité. Mais pourquoi les bijus ? Que cherche-t-il à faire ?  
- Nous ne savons pas exactement. Il ne lui manque qu'Hachibi et Kyubi. Nous avons Kyubi sous surveillance et vous possédez l'Hachibi.  
- Le démon est en sécurité sous la citadelle, personne ne peut entrer dans le coffre. Tobirama-sama a lui même testé sa sécurité.  
- Je sais oui, et j'aimerais vérifier cela par moi même, si ça ne vous dérange pas.  
- Non, bien sûr. Que pensez-vous faire ?  
- Les clans majeurs ont formé une alliance et nous avons un quartier général dans le Pays du Feu. Ainsi que trois mille shinobis armés et prêts à en découdre.  
- Trois mille hommes ? Contre un seul ?  
- Un seul mais il possède la puissance de sept bijus. Il pourrait détruire le monde si telle était son envie. Cependant, il semble s'être arrêté dans ses plans, sinon, il serait déjà là. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il attend, mais il a sûrement une bonne raison de le faire.  
- Où est-il ?  
- Aux dernières nouvelles, il était au Pays de l'herbe pour attraper le Shichibi. Mais suivre ses déplacements sans qu'il s'en rende compte n'est pas simple, c'est un homme intelligent.  
- Je comprends.  
- Mais vous ne semblez pas saisir la menace. Il viendra ici, d'une manière ou d'une autre, et il détruira la citadelle au complet s'il le faut, pour récupérer la jarre.  
- Hashirama-sama, ne me sous-estimez pas, s'il vous plait. Et allons donc vérifier l'état du coffre, si vous le souhaitez mais je peux vous assurer que personne ne pourra y pénétrer. Les sceaux sont bien trop puissants.  
- Allons-y.

Rapidement, le souverain se leva et automatiquement, il tira sur plusieurs livres dans la bibliothèque derrière son bureau ce qui déclencha un mécanisme complexe, faisant déplacer les rayonnages sur la droite et laissant apparaître un passage secret dans la roche.

Les trois hommes suivirent le passage sombre, jusqu'à atteindre une lourde porte métallique. Automatiquement, Tobi tenta d'y pénétrer mais c'était impossible. La puissance des sceaux qui protégeaient le coffre étaient impressionnante et même Hashirama ne put les forcer, quoiqu'il y mit toutes ses connaissances. Et le Senju comprit que Madara n'avait pas le savoir pour les briser et seul Hakuba en possédait la clé.

Après plusieurs minutes à observer le coffre, Hashirama se tourna vers le gouverneur de la cité d'un air rassuré et sourit :

- Bien, je crois que ça me suffit.  
- Acceptez de passer la nuit ici. Vous devez être fatigués.  
- Je dois envoyer un message au QG et j'accepterais votre hospitalité.  
- Je vous fais préparer une des suites de la citadelle. Tobirama-sama, faites comme à votre habitude.

Les hommes se séparèrent sur ces mots et Tobi, toujours caché dans le sol, se dit qu'aller rendre visite à Madara ne serait pas du luxe.

En arrivant sur la signature de l'Uchiha, qui semblait fatigué quoique satisfait par l'avancée de son plan, la créature reprit sa forme normale, son masque spiralé et Madara le zyeuta un instant avant de grogner :

- Tu as manqué deux semaines de rapport.  
- Je suis désolé, maman était …  
- Arrête cette supercherie, tu n'es pas son fils.  
- Alors, Azami-chan m'interdisait de venir vous voir.

Le regard froid de Madara passa d'une certaine indifférence à l'incompréhension et il demanda :

- Pardon ?  
- Mais ça n'est pas le plus important.  
- Bien sûr que c'est important. Elle doit me livrer la jarre rapidement, c'est le prochain biju que je dois sceller.  
- Non ! Les Senju sont à Kumamoto. Ils voulaient s'assurer de la sécurité de la jarre. Je n'ai pas réussi à entrer dans le coffre, Azami-chan n'y parviendra pas non plus.  
- Tu la sous-estimes.  
- Et vous ne comprenez pas qu'elle n'est pas une shinobi.  
- Et alors ?  
- Azami-chan .. n'est plus elle même depuis des jours. Tobi pense que tous les mensonges qu'elle a fournis pour sa couverture ont fini par la changer. Tobi pense qu'Azami-chan est réellement amoureuse d'Hakuba-sama.  
- … Amoureuse .. ?

Le mot sembla brûler les cordes vocales de Madara, tandis qu'il relevait un regard brûlant de haine vers sa créature qui leva les mains, en protection avant de dire :

- Azami-chan n'est pas une shinobi ! E-et Hakuba-sama est bizarre …  
- Bizarre ?  
- Laissez moi vous expliquer …

Là dessus, Tobi raconta en détail tout ce qui avait pu se passer depuis l'arrivée d'Azami à Kumamoto, sa relation avec Hakuba, sa façon bizarre de se comporter et Madara n'attendit pas une seconde de plus pour se mettre en route pour la cité.

Azami allait comprendre ce que ça coutait que de le décevoir de cette façon.


	38. Chapter 38

En direct de la Suisse !

**Ichigo** : Haha, tu le savais pas encore ? :p C'est pourtant pas nouveau ^^ C'est bien d'attendre .. Non ? :D

**Fuyuki417** : Tu crois vraiment que c'est son genre ? ;)

**Kisous** : haha xD Pauvre Azami .. Non ? ^^ Oh, tu verras ..

**Angel** : Oui, j'avais compris ^^ Qui a dit qu'elle dirait la vérité ? M'enfin, je suppose que ce chapitre donnera quelques réponses ? Et non, aucun faible pour les blonds .. *tousse* Deidara *tousse*

* * *

La nuit avait été longue pour la jeune femme, qui avait l'impression qu'Hashirama allait apparaître dans sa chambre à n'importe quel moment, sans se rendre compte que le shinobi était bien trop préoccupé par sa propre situation pour seulement la reconnaître, même si elle passait devant ses yeux.

Tobi lui revint rapidement, mais ne lui dit rien, ne tenta même pas de la rassurer. Il était comme une ombre qui l'observait, quoiqu'elle fasse et cette attitude ressemblait beaucoup trop à celle de Madara.

Cependant, quelques minutes après le retour de son protégé, Azami sursauta violemment en entendant toquer à la porte de sa chambre mais Tobi lui murmura que c'était Hakuba uniquement. Alors, la jeune femme alla rapidement lui ouvrir, lui tomba dans les bras et celui ci, surpris par la réaction de la jeune femme, la pris dans ses bras, tendrement et demanda :

- Hana, ma belle, ça ne va pas !?  
- L-Les Senju, ils sont partis, n'est ce pas ?  
- Oui, il y a quelques minutes. Et je suis de suite venu voir comment tu allais.  
- Mon dieu ..  
- Hé ! Ils ne t'auraient rien fait de mal …  
- J'avais tellement peur.  
- Pourquoi ?  
- J-je sais pas …  
- Tout ira bien, Hana, ne t'inquiète pas. Ils travaillent pour la paix.

La jeune femme acquiesça lentement en relevant la tête vers Hakuba et força un sourire en murmurant :

- J-je sais pas pourquoi je réagis comme ça.  
- Ça n'est rien. On va déjeuner ? Tobi veut venir ?  
- Je vais lui demander.

Hakuba hocha doucement la tête et Azami retourna dans la chambre où Tobi avait repris sa forme d'enfant et ajustait ses vêtements. Avec un sourire, la jeune femme ébouriffa doucement ses cheveux et lui demanda :

- Tu viens manger avec Hakuba et moi ?

Tobi allait refuser mais il se rappela rapidement des ordres de Madara et s'exclama :

- Oui ! Tobi veut bien !

Après l'avoir pris par la main, Azami le mena à l'extérieur de la pièce et Hakuba leur sourit, caressa doucement la joue du gamin et murmura :

- Tobi, mon grand, comment ça va ?  
- Tobi va bien !

Voyant que le garçon agrippait le kimono de la jeune femme, Hakuba voulut faire une bonne action et se baisser vers lui pour le porter mais Tobi recula en disant :

- Non ! Y'a que le papa de Tobi et sa maman qui peut le porter ! Pas les inconnus ..  
- Tobi, mon ange, tu connais Hakuba non ?  
- Mais papa n'aurait pas aimé qu'il soit ton ami ! Tobi le sait !

La lueur de défi qui brillait dans les yeux de Tobi à ce moment là firent détourner les yeux à Azami, qui préférait ignorer l'avertissement et le gamin se plaça de l'autre côté de la jeune femme, lui prit la main et ignora Hakuba durant toute la durée de leur repas.

Celui ci se passa d'ailleurs dans un silence des plus complets et après un dernière tasse de thé, alors que Tobi n'avait rien avalé, il soupira et marmonna :

- Vais aller parler à papa. Il m'écoutera lui ..

Azami pâlit immédiatement et lui attrapa le bras en disant :

- Tobi, tu sais bien que ton père n'est plus là, non ? Tu ne ..  
- Non, Tobi lui parle et papa écoute ! Et il reviendra ! Bientôt !

Sans attendre, la créature se leva et partit en courant, laissa Azami dans la confusion la plus complète.

Était-il sérieux à ce propos ? Madara allait-il vraiment venir ? C'était angoissant. Elle n'était pas prête à l'affronter, encore moins à le revoir et pour lui dire quoi, de toutes façons ? Non, non, ça ne pouvait pas arriver, se disait-elle, Madara n'allait pas venir. Tobi avait sûrement dit ça pour lui faire peur, ou quelque chose du genre.

Adressant un sourire gêné à Hakuba, Azami se racla la gorge mais le souverain assura :

- Ne t'en fais pas, les enfants peuvent parfois être difficiles. Je lui parlerai.  
- Je ne suis pas sûre que ça soit une bonne idée.  
- Mais si. Je lui dirais que je ne veux pas remplacer son père et qu'il ne doit pas se sentir menacé. Et aussi que tu as le droit de trouver le bonheur.

Les joues rouges, Azami se détourna légèrement et Hakuba demanda :

- Veux-tu qu'on aille à la bibliothèque ? Dans les jardins ?  
- Les jardins seront parfaits, il fait bon en ce moment.

Cinq minutes plus tard, le petit couple était installé sur son banc préféré, Hakuba un bras passé autour des épaules de la jeune femme et, pour la première fois, il osa déposer un léger baiser dans son cou, qui ne fit pas le moindre effet à Azami.

Elle se surprit même à penser que ça sonnait faux, mais elle n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt sur la raison de ce malaise, même si ça lui rappelait vaguement l'époque où elle avait vendu son corps. C'était comme si son insensibilité, sa distance avec les gens étaient à son summum et elle refusait que ça arrive. Elle ne voulait pas redevenir comme ça.

Surtout que le désir qu'Hakuba semblait exprimer était intense. Elle sentait parfaitement qu'il avait envie d'elle, qu'il se retenait afin de ne pas lui faire de mal quoiqu'il arrivait à ses limites. Elle sentit ses dents contre sa peau, dans une morsure érotique et feint un soupire afin de ne pas décevoir son nouveau compagnon mais le reste n'était pas là.

Ni la brûlure qu'elle avait ressentie la dernière fois que Madara l'avait prise, ni la douleur au niveau de son coeur et c'était déstabilisant.

Quand Hakuba l'embrassa sur la joue, murmura à son oreille le fond de ses pensées, qu'il aimerait qu'ils passent une nuit ensemble, Azami se sentit d'un coup totalement mal à l'aise et murmura :

- C'est peut être .. trop tôt ..  
- Je pensais pourtant que tu avais réussi à mettre tout ça de côté ..  
- Je sais, et moi aussi, Hakuba. Crois moi, ça me ferait très plaisir, mais je ne me sens pas prête.  
- Dans ce cas, j'attendrais. Mais ça commence à devenir difficile.  
- Je ferais des efforts, je te jure.  
- Non, Hana, ma belle, ne te force pas. Si tu n'es pas prête, je prendrais mon mal en patience, rien de plus.

Après avoir forcé un sourire, Azami redressa doucement la tête et jeta un regard amusé à son ami en disant :

- Je pourrais te faire attendre tellement longtemps …  
- Ca serait franchement méchant !  
- N'est ce pas ? Mais tellement agréable ! Imagine ! Tu serais à mes pieds !

Le regard confus que lui jeta Hakuba forme un noeud dans la gorge de la jeune femme et il demanda :

- C'est ce que tu souhaites ? Me voir à tes pieds ?  
- N-non ! C'était juste ..  
- Kumamoto ne s'est jamais agenouillée. Cette cité a été formée par mes ancêtres et je porte toujours leur nom.  
- Hakuba, ne le prends pas si mal, je ne voulais pas dire ça comme ça …  
- Comment alors ?  
- Tu sais … C'était de l'humour.  
- Tu as déjà eu un homme à tes pieds ? As-tu la moindre idée de ce qu'un geste pareil peut faire à l'égo d'un homme ?

Elle en avait une petite idée, effectivement, et avait eu le plus orgueilleux d'entre eux devant elle mais c'était une image qu'elle avait rapidement chassée de son esprit. Elle n'avait pas besoin d'un homme qui ne savait lui demander pardon, et Hakuba en était loin. Hakuba était juste et jamais il n'aurait osé lever ne serait-ce que la voix sur elle. Comment ne pouvait-elle pas l'aimer ?

Gênée, Azami força un sourire, afin de rassurer son ami, glissa une main sur la sienne et murmura :

- Hakuba, je suis désolée. Vraiment. Ne m'en veux pas.  
- Non mais .. Non, je comprends. J'ai réagis trop rapidement. Je suis juste ..

Accompagnant ses excuses d'un bâillement, le jeune homme avoua :

- Les nouvelles que m'ont apporté les Senju ne sont vraiment pas bonnes. Ils craignent que la cité ne soit attaquée et vont envoyer une unité shinobi le plus rapidement possible afin de m'aider à protéger la ville et ses trésors.  
- Ça va si mal que ça ?  
- Oui. Le .. frère d'Izuna fait beaucoup parler de lui en ce moment. Mais tu ne dois pas penser à ça, d'accord ?

Comme si elle allait pouvoir penser à autre chose …

- Ne t'en fais pas, la ville n'est pas tombée quand un millier d'hommes l'assiégèrent pendant cinquante ans, elle ne tombera pas devant un homme seul, quelque soit sa puissance.

Si, elle tomberait, Azami le savait parfaitement, et elle serait aux premières loges pour ça. De plus en plus mal à l'aise, Azami se racla la gorge et demanda :

- Tu resteras avec moi, n'est ce pas ?  
- Bien sûr, Hana. N'as-tu pas encore conscience des sentiments que j'ai pour toi ?

Les joues décidément trop rouges, la jeune femme se détourna, gênée et murmura :

- Ne sais-tu pas que c'est indécent de dire ce genre de chose aussi directement ?  
- Je t'aime Hana. Je me fous que ce soit indécent, ou contre les moeurs. Je t'aime et je le répéterais autant qu'il le faudra pour que tu le comprennes …  
- Hakuba ..  
- Dois-je le répéter plus fort encore ?

Sans attendre, le jeune homme leva en écartant les bras et s'exclama :

- Je t'aime !

Un rire radieux échappa à la jeune femme et Hakuba retourna auprès d'elle et s'excusa :

- Je ne pouvais plus le garder pour moi.  
- Ça n'est rien. Mais évite de le crier de cette façon !  
- Pourquoi ça ? Ça n'est pas un secret et tu étais sûrement la dernière ici à ne pas t'en rendre compte.  
- Je .. Hakuba, crois moi, j'en suis honorée, vraiment, mais je suis toujours troublée par la mort d'Izuna.  
- Je sais, je le comprends. Et je t'aide à faire ton deuil depuis ton arrivée.

Soufflant un bon coup, Azami reporta son regard sur son ami, attrapa une de ses mains et demanda :

- Puis-je t'avouer quelque chose ? Sans que tu le prennes mal ?  
- Bien sûr.  
- J-j'ai vraiment .. fais des choses plutôt mauvaises, durant mon passé, et je n'en suis pas fière. Mais depuis que je suis ici, j'ai l'impression d'avoir trouvé une sorte de paix intérieure et j'aimerais vivre à Kumamoto toute ma vie.  
- C'est ce qui se passera si c'est ce que tu souhaites.  
- J'étais venue avec une idée précise en tête, que j'aimerais oublier mais je n'y arrive pas, mais maintenant, tout ça est terminé. Toute cette rancoeur et ce malêtre.  
- Quelle idée ?  
- Rien d'important, ne t'en fais pas.  
- Tu penses me le dire, un jour ?  
- Je le pense. Quand j'en aurais le courage.  
- D'accord.  
- Tu ne chercheras pas à savoir ?  
- Non. Je respecte la personne que tu es.

Soulagée, la jeune femme souffla longuement avant de sourire et poser la tête contre l'épaule de son compagnon, qui l'attira contre lui, le nez fourré dans ses cheveux et murmura, d'une voix grave mais douce :

- Peut être devrais-tu aller voir ton fils ?  
- Non, il .. Je pense que ça lui fera du bien de passer du temps seul.  
- Tu es sûre ?  
- Oui.

Hakuba l'embrassa doucement sur le haut de la tête, glissant ses doigts fins dans les cheveux soyeux de la jeune femme et ferma les yeux, satisfait.

Mais Azami se demandait surtout pourquoi Tobi avait réagit comme ça. Souhaitait-il briser leur couverture ? Était-il si idiot ? Cependant, une petite voix au fond de son esprit lui murmura que ça faisait bien longtemps qu'elle avait arrêté de jouer la comédie, et qu'elle était dans la panade. Un jour ou l'autre, Madara allait se poser des questions, si ça n'était pas déjà le cas et sa réactions serait violente, dans tous les cas de figure possible. Il n'y avait pas d'échappatoire et au pire, il la tuerait pour l'avoir trahi. N'avait-il pas dit qu'il détestait les traitres ?

Au mieux, elle serait torturée pendant des heures où il prendrait sûrement un malin plaisir à la faire souffrir, ignorant ses supplications. Elle le savait sadique avec ses ennemis, il l'avait prouvé quand il avait tué Taku.

Ou plutôt, quand elle lui avait ordonné de tuer Taku. Et les Yotsuki. Et même Hitomi, qui avait été une de ses meilleures amies.

Cela faisait-il d'elle une meurtrière ? Oui, facilement et elle pouvait presque voir du sang sur ses mains. Elle n'y avait pas repensé depuis des semaines et pourtant, alors qu'elle était là, en sécurité dans les bras d'Hakuba, sa culpabilité lui revenait de plein fouet et la consumait à petit feu. Peu importe qu'elle soit triste ou trahie ou torturée, qui était-elle pour souhaiter la mort de ces gens ?

Et qui était-elle pour vouloir avoir la main mise sur le monde ?

La paix ne se gagnait pas par la violence, elle l'avait appris en lisant une multitude de parchemins venant de la bibliothèque et chaque essai s'était soldé par un échec. Et rien ne garantissait que Madara puisse y arriver. Après tout, il était seul, il n'avait pas d'armée, ni même de plan digne de ce nom.

Lancer une illusion sur le monde entier ? La chimère d'un fou, rien de plus.

C'était la conclusion à laquelle la jeune femme était arrivée après des heures de réflexion. Et ça n'avait en rien influencé ses sentiments. La douceur et la gentillesse d'Hakuba avait prévalu sur les rapports chaotiques qu'elle avait imaginé entretenir avec Madara mais rapidement après leur séparation, elle s'était rendue compte à quel point il était bourru et mauvais.

Et un homme comme ça n'était pas une personne sur laquelle on pouvait facilement compter et se reposer. Peut importe ses promesses, il n'était plus rien.

Après de longues minutes de réflexion, la jeune femme rouvrit les yeux, regarda sa main serrée avec tendresse dans celle d'Hakuba et sourit. Leur relation ne faisait que commencer, elle en était parfaitement consciente mais déjà, elle pouvait s'imaginer à son bras à un âge avancé, leurs enfants les visitant, parfois, se souvenant d'une cérémonie de mariage festive et fleurie. Avait-elle une seule fois pu imaginer ce genre de scénario avec Madara ? Non, rien que l'idée qu'ils aient une relation suivie était bizarre.

Pire, avec le temps, elle avait pris conscience que leurs deux premiers rapports n'avaient présenté le moindre respect. Bon, elle le savait déjà par rapport au premier, où il l'avait obligée mais leur fois au onsen, qui lui semblait étrangement loin, n'était pas plus reluisante.

Et des fois, elle imaginait quel genre d'amant pouvait être Hakuba. Mais sa douceur naturelle et sa tendresse sans limite ne pouvait que la conforter dans l'idée qu'il serait excellent et qu'il penserait à son plaisir à elle avant le sien. C'était même inconcevable pour elle qu'il puisse en être autrement.

Pourtant, son manque de réaction face au baiser pour le moins osé qu'il lui avait donné, quelques minutes plus tôt l'effrayait. Au fond, elle savait qu'il avait manqué d'une passion dont Madara avait toujours débordé mais elle ne voulait pas se l'avouer. Madara était toujours brute, physique et en plus, il ne l'embrassait jamais ! C'était d'ailleurs le point négatif le plus rebutant qui existait. Surtout qu'il ne l'avait pas repoussée, quand ils étaient enfants. Et il ne semblait pas non plus avoir détesté, au contraire.

Sans le vouloir, la jeune femme jeta un regard en biais vers le bassin d'Hakuba et se demanda vaguement s'il n'était pas impuissant. Plusieurs fois, ils s'étaient retrouvés dans des situations loquaces, comme quand il avait trébuché, en s'approchant d'elle alors qu'elle était penchée sur un parchemin, une loupe à la main pour essayer de le décrypter et sans le vouloir, Hakuba avait posé les mains sur les fesses rondes de la jeune femme mais elle n'avait pas senti la moindre chaleur venant de ce geste. Il s'était seulement excusé, froidement et avait enlevé ses mains comme s'il ne s'était rien passé.

Une autre fois, ils s'étaient retrouvés l'un contre l'autre, face à face dans un couloir parce qu'une tripotée d'enfants passaient par là en courant avec une sorte de malle et ils n'avaient pu faire autrement. Mais Hakuba avait seulement râlé après les gamins et s'était rapidement écarté.

Rien de folichon, donc. Mais elle n'avait aucune raison de s'inquiéter. Hakuba était un homme comme les autres et son caractère aimable lui assurait au moins de la douceur.

Pas comme avec Madara.

Finalement, après de longues minutes passées dans un silence toujours aussi mal à l'aise, Azami redressa doucement la tête, embrassa le jeune homme sur la joue et demanda :

- Quand les hommes des Senju doivent-ils arriver ?  
- On ne m'a pas donné de date. Ça sera selon la rapidité de leur organisation.  
- Je ne sais pas si je serais à l'aise avec eux.  
- Je comprends. J'ai vaguement parlé de toi ce matin, lors d'une conversation personnelle avec Tobirama et il m'a semblé qu'il aurait voulu te rencontrer mais je lui ai assuré que tu n'étais pas dans ton assiette.  
- C'est gentil.  
- Mais la prochaine fois qu'ils viennent, ferais-tu l'effort de te montrer à mon bras ?  
- J-je ne peux pas te le promettre. Pas avant la fin de tout ce bazar.  
- Que crains-tu ?  
- R-rien en particulier.  
- Je peux le voir et …  
- S'il te plait, Hakuba, fais moi confiance. Je ne peux pas en parler maintenant.  
- Bien, d'accord. Mais un jour, je voudrais mes réponses !  
- Je te promets, je te le dirais.

Après un soupire amical, Hakuba posa le regard sur les lèvres de la jeune femme, qui sentit son coeur s'accélérer mais il n'esquissa aucun geste pour l'embrasser et se détourna, indifférent.

Finalement, ils passèrent la journée ensemble, à parler de tout et de rien, assis sur ce banc frais mais ça n'était pas important. Azami aimait passer du temps avec lui, qu'il la tienne contre lui, etc et elle n'échangerait ça pour rien au monde.

Quoi qui puisse arriver, elle ne quitterait jamais cette vie de paix, de légèreté et de bonheur. Des fois, elle imaginait même que Madara puisse la comprendre, puisse comprendre ce sentiment de calme intérieur qu'elle ressentait depuis sa première nuit dans la cité et il finirait peut être par abandonner son plan stupide. Et peut être un jour seraient-ils amis, et se diraient-ils que tout ça n'était qu'une chimère impossible.

Après qu'ils aient diné ensemble, alors que le soleil s'était déjà couché, Hakuba la raccompagna doucement vers sa chambre.

Une fois devant la porte de celle ci, Azami se tourna vers lui, espérant qu'il allait enfin se lancer mais Hakuba lui sourit en demandant :

- Tu as passé une bonne journée ?  
- Parfaite, oui.  
- Je parlerai à Tobi demain si tu veux, la nuit lui portera sûrement conseil.  
- Je l'espère oui.

D'une main douce, Hakuba replaça les cheveux soyeux de la jeune femme derrière son oreille et se pencha lentement vers elle, la rapprochant de lui d'une main entre les reins tandis qu'elle était hypnotisée par ses yeux verts et rien aurait pu la faire reculer. À part peut être Hakuba qui, avec une certaine envie, la colla doucement contre la porte de la chambre, lui souriant d'un air triomphant et au moment où leurs lèvres allaient enfin se toucher, il s'interrompit en un sursaut.

L'incompréhension brilla au fond de ses yeux émeraudes et il baissa le regard vers son ventre avant d'écarquiller les yeux tandis qu'Azami agrippait ses manches, une présence sombre la faisant frissonner. Dans un nouveau sursaut, Hakuba cracha un peu de sang tandis qu'une alarme stridente retentissait dans la citadelle et l'homme fut envoyer sur le côté, violemment tandis qu'Azami relevait les yeux et croisa les deux orbes écarlates littéralement embrasées de Madara.


	39. Chapter 39

**Kisous** : Tu crois vraiment que Madara est du genre à disputer les gens ? x)

**Angel** : Et tu le sais pas, depuis le temps ? :o Vas y, patauge dans la semoule, tu sais que j'aime voir ca ^^

**Ichigo** : La fin arrive, oui, mais ça ne va pas se calmer. Au contraire, peut être ?

**Fuyuki417** : A voir .. ;)

* * *

Les souvenirs s'embrouillaient dans l'esprit d'Azami et elle ne se souvenait de rien. Tout ce qui avait pu se passer depuis qu'elle avait croisé le regard sombre et meurtrier de Madara, à la citadelle, ne ressemblait qu'à un flou total mais ça n'était pas important. Pas alors qu'elle se vidait de son sang.

Son abdomen était ouvert sur plusieurs centimètres et d'un bras protecteur, elle empêchait son contenu de s'en échapper. Ses organes n'avaient pas été touchés, sinon, elle le savait, elle ne serait plus de ce monde. Sa jambe droite avait été broyée avec violence, et de sa main libre, elle s'appuyait sur un bâton solide pour avancer du mieux qu'elle pouvait. Le reste de son corps était couvert d'hématomes et la douleur manquait de lui faire perdre connaissance à chaque mouvement qu'elle faisait mais son esprit refusait d'abandonner.

Elle ne savait plus comment elle avait échappé à Madara, peut être avait-il décidé de la laisser mourir de ses blessures mais Azami refusait d'abandonner et se dirigeait, aussi rapidement que possible, le plus loin possible de Kumamoto en direction du Pays du Feu.

Dans son esprit embrumé par la douleur, la jeune femme avait établi que les Senju faisaient sûrement des patrouilles dans tout le pays afin de le protéger et ralentir l'avancée de Madara, et avec un peu de chances, elle pourrait tomber sur l'une d'elle. Et si on la reconnaissait, alors, on la mènerait au QG où elle serait sûrement interrogée par Hashirama.

Après tout, sa relation avec Madara, aussi volatile fut-elle, n'était pas passée inaperçue. Du moins, elle l'espérait.

À bout de force, la jeune femme s'effondra au milieu du chemin mais assez rapidement, un homme sauta près d'elle, le visage fermé, et la prit dans ses bras avec la réelle intention de la soigner.

Jamais Hashirama n'avait vu un corps aussi mutilé s'accrocher à la vie. Et il avait peiné à reconnaître la jeune Azami, quand il l'avait aperçue. Une de ses patrouilles lui avait dit qu'une femme bizarre et terriblement blessée avait été vue à quelques kilomètres du quartier général et, sur un pressentiment étrange, le chef de clan Senju avait préféré aller s'assurer de son identité lui même mais quelle ne fut sa surprise quand il avait reconnue Azami.

Et malgré toutes ses connaissances médicales, Hashirama ne savait pas comment elle pouvait encore bouger. Était-ce au moins possible ?

Pourtant, en la voyant s'effondrer, il n'hésita pas longtemps avant de lui porter secours et son arrivée au quartier général fut fracassante. Il l'emmena rapidement dans une des salles de soin, commença à l'ausculter sur le champ tandis qu'Azami plongeait de plus en plus profondément dans son coma.

Hashirama manqua quand même de sursauter en entendant son frère entrer avec force dans la pièce, et le cadet tenta par tous les moyens d'éloigner son ainé de la table d'opération mais celui ci s'exclama :

- Qu'est ce que tu fais !?  
- Cette gamine ne mérite pas de …  
- Tobirama ! Elle est sur le point de mourir !  
- Et alors !? C'est une ennemie !

Restreignant son frère de ronces acérées, Hashirama se remit au travail, rapidement tout en lui expliquant :

- Et elle est sûrement la seule personne à connaître le plan de Madara ! Nous devons l'interroger.  
- Tu crois franchement qu'elle nous parlera ?  
- Oui ! Regarde la !

Voyant que Tobirama ne comprenait pas, l'ainé souffla longuement pour se calmer avant de reprendre avec sérénité les soins qu'il effectuait sur la jeune femme et expliquer :

- A ton avis, qui a bien pu la mettre dans un état pareil ? Sûrement pas un allié, on aurait été prévenu. C'est Madara qui a fait ça, j'ai même retrouvé du chakra résiduel sur ses plaies.  
- Et alors ?  
- Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé pour qu'elle change de camp, mais elle s'est désespérément accrochée à la vie pour venir jusqu'ici. Cette fois, elle nous parlera.  
- Comment tu peux en être si sûr ?  
- Je le sais, c'est tout.  
- Nous la mettrons en cellule, je peux te l'assurer.  
- Si ça peut te rassurer. Maintenant, va prévenir l'alliance que j'aurais du retard.

Relâchant son frère, Hashirama s'occupa de soigner l'abdomen de la jeune femme tandis que le cadet lui lançait un dernier regard sombre avant de quitter la salle d'opération.

Les soins durèrent une trentaine d'heures et jamais Hashirama n'avait vu un corps dans un état pareil, pas même sur le champ de bataille et il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que Madara avait sûrement dû bien s'acharner sur elle, quoiqu'il s'étonnait qu'il ne l'ait pas tué mais ça faisait bien longtemps qu'il n'avait plus la moindre idée de ce que pouvait faire son rival. Ses actions étaient devenues bien trop chaotiques.

En plus de son abdomen déchiré et de sa jambe broyée, Azami avait perdu beaucoup de sang et Hashirama fut obliger de faire une transfusion de sang à la jeune femme et il y laissa une grande partie de son chakra avant qu'elle soit enfin hors de danger, et ça ne fut qu'à ce moment là qu'il prit le temps de souffler un peu.

Azami était toujours dans le coma, profondément endormie mais elle ne souffrirait pas à son réveil. Son corps serait peut être un peu raide, un peu difficile à bouger mais à part la cicatrice sur son ventre, ça serait comme si rien ne s'était passé. Intérieurement, Hashirama espérait qu'elle parle, qu'elle lui livre tout ce qu'il voulait, parce qu'il savait qu'il n'aurait pas le coeur à la torturer pour des informations. Ça serait trop difficile pour lui, en tant que chef de l'alliance shinobi, de laisser faire ça et la jeune femme avait sûrement assez souffert dans sa vie.

Depuis qu'il était obligé de fréquenter Hitomi, qui était à présent membre du conseil Uchiha, Hashirama avait entendu les histoires détaillées sur la jeune Azami, comme les tortures qu'elle avait pu subir, l'abandon de Madara qui l'avait affreusement marquée aussi. Et il comprenait à présent sa façon d'être. Parfois, il se disait même que ça avait dû être une fillette très mignonne.

Après s'être assuré qu'Azami ne se réveillerait pas de suite, le Senju la transporta vers une des salles d'interrogatoire où il fit installer un futon épais, plaça des gardes à l'extérieur de la pièce avant de rejoindre la pièce où les chefs de clans se réunissaient en cas de besoin et il fut surpris d'y trouver les chefs en question, le conseil Uchiha et Tobirama en train de parler.

Le cadet Senju releva les yeux vers son frère d'un air coupable mais ne se démonta pas sous le regard froid de son ainé et expliqua :

- Je devais les informer, tu le sais aussi bien que moi.  
- Et qu'est ce que tu leur as dit, exactement ?  
- Que nous avions capturé Azami, qui est une alliée proche de Madara, et que nous allions l'interroger.  
- Nous ne l'avons pas capturée. Elle courait vers nous et était gravement blessée. Je l'ai secourue.  
- Si tu pouvais expliquer tes raisons …

Hashirama sourit à la jeune femme qui venait de lui servir une bonne tasse de thé, s'installa à table avec lenteur avant d'étirer sa nuque et informer :

- Je pense qu'Azami nous dira tout ce que nous voulons savoir si je le demande. Et moi seul.

Le chef de clan Hyuga allait prendre la parole mais Hitomi, qui à présent faisait partie du conseil Uchiha le devança :

- Je pourrais lui parler. Nous étions très proches, avant qu'elle ne quitte le village et je saurais la faire parler.  
- Je ne pense pas que ça soit une bonne idée. Et je profiterais des soins que je dois encore lui fournir pour parler avec elle. C'est une jeune femme sensible, quoiqu'elle puisse montrer mais je ne crois pas qu'elle accepterait de parler à un autre que moi.  
- Mais ..  
- Hitomi-san, sans vouloir vous manquer de respect, je vous rappelle que votre présence ici n'est pas obligatoire, étant donné que vous représentez la partie civile du clan Uchiha. Mais j'accepte que vous participiez à nos réunions par politesse.

La jeune femme croisa lentement les bras, insultée mais s'enfonça dans son fauteuil, sachant pertinemment que sa place n'était pas encore assurée et Hashirama repris la parole :

- J'ai placé des gardes devant la salle où est retenue Azami mais pour l'instant, elle doit se reposer et son corps doit reprendre des forces. Je n'accepterai aucune interrogation musclée.  
- Et si elle ne parle pas !?  
- Elle parlera.

Il fallut deux jours complets de coma à la jeune Azami pour enfin se réveiller mais son retour parmi les vivants ne fut pas spécialement agréable. C'était comme si tout son corps était écrasé sous un rocher, elle ne pouvait plus bouger, alors qu'elle n'était pas attaché et en plus, ses muscles semblaient lourds. Même ses paupières étaient difficiles à bouger mais entre deux battements, elle put voir qu'elle se trouvait dans une pièce aux allures austères mais propre. Et elle était bien emmitouflée sous une couverture épaisse.

Comment était-elle arrivée là ? C'était pour l'instant un mystère pour Azami mais ça n'était pas important. Elle ne ressentait plus de douleur, donc elle avait été soignée et elle ne connaissait qu'un homme ayant les compétences médicales pour soigner un corps aussi efficacement.

Hashirama Senju.

Elle était arrivé à son but, finalement et se détendit lentement en refermant les yeux. La lumière vive dans la pièce lui donnait mal à la tête.

Cependant, quelques minutes plus tard, la porte de la pièce s'ouvrit et Azami sentit une aura rassurante s'approcher d'elle. Une main chaude se posa sur son front et la voix douce d'Hashirama murmura :

- Azami, tu es réveillée ?

La gorge sèche et incapable de parler, la jeune femme hocha doucement la tête et Hashirama murmura :

- Je vais te chercher de l'eau et quelque chose à manger. Prends le temps qu'il te faut pour te réveiller.

D'une main douce, il caressa sa joue, souhaitant l'apaiser un peu avant de repartir et Azami souffla longuement avant de se forcer à rouvrir les yeux, les plisser, regarder autour d'elle. La porte de la pièce était restée entrouverte et elle pouvait y voir un couloir, les pieds d'un garde, et des rayons de soleil.

Prenant sur elle, Azami s'appuya sur ses coudes pour se redresser, jusqu'à avoir le dos contre un mur et elle souffla longuement en fermant les yeux et en maintenant la couverture contre elle. Sans pouvoir s'en empêcher, la jeune femme glissa une main sur son ventre et suivit la cicatrice encore un peu douloureuse qui lui barrait l'abdomen et elle sursauta en voyant Hashirama revenir dans la pièce.

Surpris de voir qu'elle avait réussi à s'asseoir, le Senju plaça un plateau près d'elle en reposant une main sur le front de la jeune femme et, l'air inquiet, il demanda :

- Comment tu te sens ?

Sans attendre, Hashirama la fit boire un peu d'eau et Azami souffla longuement avant de murmurer :

- C-ca va. Je crois.  
- Je te laisse manger mais on devra parler après, d'accord ?

Voyant la jeune femme hocher la tête, Hashirama prit place à côté d'elle et s'occupa lui même de lui donner à manger, étant donné qu'elle ne semblait pas trop pouvoir bouger et l'appétit d'Azami n'était pas assez important pour finir l'assiette qu'il lui avait préparé. Mais la jeune femme ne semblait de toutes façons pas avoir l'envie de manger plus que ça étant donné que même mâcher sa nourriture lui était douloureux.

Après un nouveau verre d'eau, Azami se racla la gorge en essayant de se redresser et Hashirama murmura :

- Ne fais pas trop de mouvements, tu risquerais de rouvrir ton ventre.  
- O-où est ce que je suis .. ?  
- Au quartier général. Tu es en sécurité ici.

Voyant la jeune femme acquiescer, Hashirama glissa une main douce dans ses cheveux et murmura :

- Tu dois te douter que j'ai des questions à te poser, n'est ce pas ?  
- J-je sais.  
- Normalement, j'aurais dû t'interroger devant les autres, vu que tu es considérée comme une ennemie mais tu es encore faible et je préfère te laisser du temps. Par contre, si tu préfères que ce soit Tobirama qui t'interroge, tu …  
- N-non, ça ira.

Se plaçant face à elle, Hashirama souffla longuement avant de demander :

- Que s'est-il passé ?

La lèvre inférieure de la jeune femme trembla quand elle repensa à ce qui avait pu se passer et elle se détourna en demandant :

- T-tu le raconteras aux autres ?  
- Oui. Je n'ai pas le choix.  
- D'accord.  
- Raconte moi, Azami.

Après un long soupire, la jeune femme lui raconta tout, dans les moindres détails.

Commençant d'abord de leur fuite à Samohara, Azami lui expliqua ce qu'ils avaient fait là bas, suivi par les tribulations dans la campagne, la découverte du Gedo Mazo et le plan de Madara, même si elle ne préféra pas trop s'étendre sur ce point.

Elle arriva ensuite au passage à Kumamoto et Hashirama fut beaucoup plus intrigué sur ce point.

Honteuse, la jeune femme se détourna et expliqua :

- Hakuba vous a parlé d'une femme qu'il voulait vous présenter, non ?  
- Je .. Oui. Une jeune femme dont il était tombé amoureux mais il nous a indiqué qu'elle ne se sentait pas bien.  
- C-c'était moi.  
- Toi ?  
- Madara m'a envoyé à Kumamoto pour mettre la main sur une jarre, pour son plan et j'ai .. oublié la mission, en quelques sortes.

Interdit, Hachirama baissa un instant le regard, pensif avant de demander :

- Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ?  
- Je pense que Tobi, la créature de Madara, m'a dénoncé. Et Madara ne l'a sûrement pas bien pris. La dernière chose dont je me souviens, ce sont ses sharingans.  
- Donc, c'est bien lui qui t'a mis dans cet état .. ?  
- O-oui, je crois. En tous cas, je ne vois personne d'autre que lui.  
- Et la jarre ? Et Kumamoto !?  
- Je crois qu'il a tué Hakuba. Et la sirène était en route.  
- La sirène de Kumamoto s'active quand la cité est sous attaque. Je ne … pensais pas que Madara serait assez fou pour attaquer la citadelle …

L'air effrayée, Azami se détourna lentement et Hashirama se racla la gorge en demandant :

- Je suis désolé de demander ça comme ça mais .. tu étais avec Madara ? En relation ?

Passant une main douce sur son front, Azami hocha lentement la tête en baissant les yeux et murmura :

- Je l'aimais. Je suis tombée amoureuse de lui quand nous étions enfants et je n'ai jamais cessé de l'aimer depuis ce jour là mais .. Quand j'ai connu Hakuba, il m'a .. ouvert les yeux. Il a toujours été doux et gentil avec moi et j'avais l'impression d'être une princesse …  
- Hakuba était un homme bon. Donc, tu ne veux plus rien à faire avec Madara ?  
- Regarde moi ! Il m'a battue à mort ! Comment peux-tu croire que je veille le revoir ?  
- Je suis désolé, Azami, je devais le demander. Tu dois pouvoir comprendre, non ?

Le souffle court, la jeune femme posa la tête contre le mur derrière elle et expliqua :

- Ecoute, Hashirama, je sais que j'ai fais. J'ai demandé à Madara de m'offrir le monde et il a tout tenté pour le faire mais c'est terminé. Je sais pas comment il a pu m'amadouer. Je me sens stupide et si je pouvais revenir dans le passé, je le ferais …  
- Mais Azami, je ne comprends pas comment tu es passée du « je le déteste » à avoir des sentiments pour lui.  
- Je .. voulais le détester. De tout mon corps, je te le jure mais ça n'était qu'une façade pour me cacher de la vérité.  
- D'accord. Bien, je crois que j'ai tout. Et le plan de Madara alors ?  
- J-je n'en connais pas les détails.  
- Tu ne m'as pas tout dit.  
- Est-ce vraiment important ?  
- Oui. Nous avons le dernier biju sous surveillance rapprochée mais s'il n'a pas besoin de lui …  
- Il veut recréer le Jubi pour avoir la puissance nécessaire, il lui faut au moins une partie du chakra de Kyubi. Sinon, il ne sera pas complet. En tous cas, c'est ce que je pense.  
- Tu dois en être sûre pour l'affirmer.

Réfléchissant un instant, Azami soupira et demanda, incertain :

- N'y a-t-il pas un moyen pour que le biju soit inatteignable ?  
- Nous pourrions le sceller. Ça serait plus difficile pour Madara de l'atteindre.  
- Tu t'y connais mieux que moi, Hashirama. Si tu penses que c'est ce qui faut faire …  
- Je vais devoir en parler au conseil de l'alliance. Et trouver un hôte adapté.  
- J-je pourrais assister au scellement ?  
- Non, par sécurité, je ..  
- Hashirama, pitié, je .. Je veux être certaine que Madara ne puisse pas avancer plus que ça ..  
- Je leur en parlerai, si tu veux. Mais pour l'instant, je dois faire mon rapport au conseil. Toi, tu te reposes, tu t'hydrates et tu restes calme.

Après s'être assuré que la jeune femme ne bougerait pas, Hashirama reprit son plateau, laissa la cruche d'eau et un verre près du futon avant de sortir de la pièce en faisant signe aux gardes de ne laisser personne passer la porte.

Après avoir expliqué la situation au conseil complet, Hashirama les laissa partir de leur côté, sachant pertinemment qu'ils avaient besoin de temps pour prendre leur décision et le Senju tourna le regard vers son frère qui avait joint les mains devant sa bouche, pensif, et celui ci finit par questionner, inquiet :

- Tu crois en son discours ?  
- Je suppose qu'elle acceptera de te rencontrer si tu es … aimable avec elle. Mais ne t'attends pas à autant de tempérament qu'avant. Elle est brisée.  
- Tu y vas peut être un peu fort, tu ne crois pas ?  
- Non, Tobirama. Parle lui, passe du temps avec elle, ton caractère l'aidera à souffler.  
- Tu penses ?  
- On peut toujours essayer.  
- Maintenant ?  
- Je pense oui.

Souhaitant bien faire, Tobirama passa les mains dans ses cheveux en bataille avant de hocher la tête et rejoindre la pièce où Azami était revenue.

Celle ci était plongée dans le noir mais il pouvait y entendre des sanglots étouffés à quelques pas en face d'elle. Sans un mot, il s'approcha doucement d'elle, s'assit à côté de la jeune femme et sans hésiter, la jeune femme se plaça dans ses bras, laissant son chagrin prendre le dessus et entoura sa taille des bras, le nez fourré contre son torse.

Surpris par la proximité mais touché de la voir aussi dévastée, Tobirama ne s'occupa pas des apparences, ni de ses ressentis et il la serra dans ses bras, le nez fourré dans ses cheveux, une main main sur sa nuque.

Comment pouvait-il résister devant autant de sincérité ? Même si ça lui brisait le coeur de la voir dans un état pareil et il se permit de l'embrasser sur la tempe avant de murmurer :

- Ne t'en fais pas, Azami, nous ferons tout ce que nous pouvons pour arrêter Madara.  
- J-je voulais pas qu'Hakuba meure ! Il était tellement …  
- Il sera vengé. Et Madara sera enfermé et il ne pourra plus jamais faire de mal.  
- T-tu me le promets ?  
- Oui. Hakuba ne sera pas mort pour rien.

L'air décomposé mais rassurée par les mots de Tobirama, Azami souffla doucement en resserrant son étreinte sur le jeune homme qui murmura :

- Je suis désolé Azami, de t'avoir traitée comme ça la dernière fois. Je m'en veux ..  
- C-ca n'est pas si grave.  
- Je me rattraperais. Je te le promets.

Après un nouveau soupire, la jeune femme se redressa lentement, en essuyant ses yeux et se mordit la lèvre inférieure tandis que Tobirama la regardait pour s'assurer qu'elle allait un peu mieux et il caressa sa joue en souriant :

- Allez, reprends toi. Je viendrais te voir demain si ça te va.  
- D-d'accord.

Il adressa un nouveau sourire à la jeune femme avant de se lever et sortir de la pièce.

Hashirama avait eu raison, cette Azami là n'avait rien à voir avec la jeune femme provocante et moqueuse de la dernière fois. Et ça en était douloureux de la voir aussi fragile.


	40. Chapter 40

**Ichigo** : J'ai essayé de le faire le plus proche possible du manga, on dirait que c'est réussi ^^

**Kisous** : Tobirama est sexy ! Et Mito apparaîtra vaguement =)

**Lily** : Ne jamais parler trop vite ;)

**Xim** : Je n'ai qu'une chose a dire. Continue de lire ^^

**mathilde chan** : Merci ^^ Je te remercie pour ce commentaire et j'espère que tu continueras de me lire ^^

**Miss** : Tu sauras. Plus tard. :D

* * *

Deux jours d'interrogatoires poussés furent nécessaires pour qu'Azami soit totalement disculpée. Hashirama et Tobirama croyaient en elle, depuis qu'ils l'avaient revue mais les Hyuga et le conseil Uchiha avait douté jusqu'au bout. Eux croyaient que c'était un plan de Madara, afin d'infiltrer et suivre l'avancée de l'alliance shinobi.

Les Hyuga avaient même demandé à ce qu'Azami soit menottée sans possibilité de sortir de sa cellule mais les Senju avaient placé leur veto sur cette décision.

La jeune femme n'était pas connue pour ses talents de shinobis, et après vérification, Hashirama leur avait confirmé qu'elle était incapable d'utiliser son chakra pour une autre technique que la métamorphose. Et que Madara n'aurait de toutes façons jamais eu le temps de lui apprendre une technique destructrice.

De plus, vu l'état du corps d'Azami, elle n'aurait de toutes façons pas les capacités de lancer la moindre technique. Son chakra était trop volatile pour l'instant et former une technique lui était impossible.

Cependant, la jeune femme semblait sur ses gardes à chaque fois qu'elle se trouvait en présence d'un inconnu. Que ce soit un garde, peu importe son clan d'origine, un civil qui venait lui apporter son repas quand aucun des frères Senju ne pouvait le faire ou même quand quelqu'un passait devant la porte de sa cellule. Mais Tobirama avait rapidement compris que son agression y était pour quelque chose et qu'il ne devait pas y voir de signe ou quoique ce soit.

La jeune femme était juste terrorisée.

Pour la première fois depuis son arrivée au QG, Hashirama avait donné un ordre précis à son frère, qui assurait les visites à la jeune femme, à savoir, la faire sortir, marcher, prendre un peu le soleil. Physiquement, elle était guérie, ne garderait qu'une cicatrice sur le ventre en plus de celles à son bras, éternelles, mais Hashirama s'inquiétait pour son moral et souhaitait la voir sourire, au moins une fois. Et le soleil aiderait.

C'est ainsi que Tobirama se rendit avec une cape dans la salle d'interrogatoire, où Azami venait de finir de s'habiller d'un kimono et il l'aida lentement à fixer la cape sur ses épaules avant d'annoncer :

- Allez, Aza, aujourd'hui, on va marcher un peu dehors.  
- V-vraiment ?  
- Oui. Mon frangin pense que ça te fera du bien.

Voyant la jeune femme acquiescer avec une lueur de reconnaissance dans le regard, Tobirama la mena d'un pas lent, une main en bas de son dos, jusqu'au rez de chaussée de la base et la fit sortir par la grande porte du bâtiment.

Immédiatement, Azami fut aveuglée par le soleil brillant et dût placer une main devant ses yeux mais l'air frais la fit frissonner de bien être tandis que l'odeur particulière que prenait l'atmosphère après une bonne pluie venait lui chatouiller les narines, et ça faisait longtemps qu'Azami ne s'était pas sentie aussi vivante. Elle en oubliait presque le reste, Madara, Hakuba, Kumamoto.

Croisant le regard du Senju, Azami rougit avec force et murmura :

- Merci.  
- Pas de problème. Si tu veux, nous pouvons nous asseoir dans l'herbe fraiche pour que tu en profites un peu ou marcher autour du bâtiment.  
- Je veux bien marcher.

Après un petit hochement de tête, Tobirama la mena lentement dans la direction souhaitée et Azami ne put se retenir longtemps avant de demander :

- Le conseil de l'alliance a-t-il pris une décision ?  
- Nous allons sceller Kyubi, oui. Et nous penchons entre Mito, la femme d'Hashirama et un Hyuga mais si tu veux mon avis, Mito serait beaucoup plus adaptée pour ça.  
- Tu penses ?  
- Oui. Le sceau sera plus puissant si elle l'effectue sur elle même et son chakra permettrait une meilleure maitrise du démon.  
- Je n'y connais pas grand chose, tu sais ..  
- Je sais oui. Mais tu peux faire confiance à Hashirama pour ça.

Le jeune homme regarda la protégée de son frère acquiescer avant de lui demander :

- As-tu .. des souvenirs de ce que Madara aurait pu te faire ?  
- Non, pas vraiment. C'est tellement flou …

Par réflexe, la jeune femme croisa les bras sur son ventre et ajouta :

- Mais des fois, je sais que j'en rêve. Enfin, je me réveille, et j'ai l'impression d'avoir oublié quelque chose de très important et je ne sais pas que c'est.  
- Peut être que ton esprit ne veut pas s'en souvenir.  
- J'y ai aussi pensé. Mais je vois toujours les sharingans de Madara …  
- Oh, je peux te l'assurer Azami, personne n'oublie les sharingans de Madara. Pas quand ils brûlent de haine.

Après un léger soupire, Azami acquiesça et murmura :

- J'ai jamais compris ce qu'il me voulait ..  
- Madara ?  
- Mh. Il a toujours était extrêmement distant et il ne m'a embrassée qu'une fois. Et même quand on .. couchait ensemble, il ne le faisait pas ...  
- Une seule fois ? Vraiment ?  
- Vraiment. Il a dit qu'il n'aimait pas ça.  
- Pourtant …

Surprise par le ton suggestif de Tobirama, Azami lui jeta un coup d'oeil et il se détourna :

- Je l'ai surpris une fois, pendant un meeting des clans majeurs. Il devait avoir quinze ans, je pense et il semblait très attaché à une jeune fille. Elle te ressemblait d'ailleurs beaucoup.  
- Sérieusement ?  
- Ils se sont rapidement séparés en me remarquant, et Madara m'aurait tué de les avoir dérangé mais je suis presque sûr qu'elle n'avait pas besoin d'un bouche à bouche.  
- Oh je … Ca devait être moi, alors …  
- Ne dis pas ça, je suis certain qu'il a été sincère avec toi.  
- Et il a tenté de me tuer ..  
- Tu lui as brisé le coeur.

Azami s'arrêta, un air sarcastique plâtré sur le visage et Tobirama leva les yeux au ciel :

- Oui bon, nous parlons de Madara. Je ne suis pas non plus sûr qu'il ait un coeur, surtout avec ce qu'il t'a fait mais il a préféré partir du clan avec toi plutôt que d'y rester et garder sa place. Ça voulait forcément dire quelque chose, non ?  
- Je n'en sais rien. Je ne suis même pas sûre de vouloir savoir. Hitomi m'a même confié qu'il allait me nommer maitresse de clan mais je n'y croyais pas vraiment.  
- Mais tu l'as toi même dit. Tu lui as demandé de te donner le monde et il le fait. Il a monté un plan, l'a entamé, t'y a même donné une mission capitale mais tu l'as trahi. Bien sûr qu'il a essayé de te tuer.  
- Je ne voulais pas, tu sais. Au début, je me disais qu'une fois la surveillance terminée, je prendrais la jarre, même si je n'avais aucune idée de la façon dont je le ferais mais après tout le temps que j'ai passé à parler avec Hakuba, et à me sentir bien à ses côtés, je me suis sentie de plus en plus proche de lui et je suis tombée amoureuse. Et j'ai mis Madara et le plan de côté.  
- Quand nous sommes venus à Kumamoto, tu aurais pu venir, nous parler. Mon frère t'aurait écoutée.  
- Je n'en suis pas si sûre. Vous m'auriez sûrement utilisée comme un appât pour faire du chantage à Madara, et vous auriez dû dire la vérité à Hakuba ! J-je voulais pas qu'il le sache …  
- Nous ne sommes pas des monstres, tu sais ?  
- Vous m'avez prouvé le contraire.  
- Le contraire ? Tu ne peux pas dire que nous t'avons mal traitée lorsque tu étais chez les Senju. Loin de là même !  
- Vous m'avez affamée !  
- Quelques jours seulement, parce que tu étais une civile mais un de tes voisins de cellule n'a rien reçu durant au moins dix jours sans montrer le moindre signe de faiblesse.  
- Je trouve ça plus cruel que la torture.  
- Pense ce que tu veux.

Lui jetant un regard froid, Azami croisa les bras, l'air grognon mais Tobirama lui sourit en demandant :

- Est ce que tu accepterais de voir Hitomi Uchiha ?  
- Hors de question.  
- N'était-elle pas ton amie ?

Cette fois, la jeune femme se stoppa, dévisageant son vis à vis avec haine et grogna :

- Une amie ? C'est ce qu'elle a dit ?  
- Et bien, oui, plus ou moins.  
- Tu apprendras, Senju, que c'est à cause d'elle que Madara et moi avons dû quitter le clan.

Tobirama jaugea la jeune femme un moment, n'appréciant pas l'espèce d'étincelle venimeuse qui brilla dans le regard argenté de celle ci à cet instant, accompagné d'une expression presque hautaine. Il avait souvent vu ce genre d'expression par le passé, des dizaines de fois mais sur le visage de Madara quand ils se retrouvaient sur le champ de bataille, alors qu'ils s'envoyaient des attaques plus puissantes les unes que les autres.

Cependant, cette lueur disparut aussi rapidement qu'elle était arrivée, et Azami baissa doucement la tête en disant :

- Non, je ne veux pas la revoir. Elle m'a trahie, en tant qu'amie pour élever son rang de bâtarde. Et j'ai ordonné devant le clan entier à Madara de la tuer.  
- Je suppose qu'elle a oublié de nous le dire …  
- C'est une chienne à l'esprit calculateur capable du pire.  
- Elle représente les civils au sein du conseil Uchiha à présent.  
- Sûrement une des conditions qu'elle a apposé pour révéler l'information que je lui avais donnée. Elle a toujours été mise de côté.

Après un hochement de tête, Tobirama glissa une main douce entre les reins de la jeune femme et sourit :

- Ne t'inquiète pas, tu ne la verras pas si tu ne le veux pas.  
- Il n'y a qu'une chose que j'aimerais voir, et c'est la chute de Madara. Et ça comprend le scellement de Kyubi.  
- Hashirama fait ce qu'il peut pour convaincre le conseil de l'alliance d'accepter ta présence lors du sceau mais la sécurité est importante durant ce genre de technique et ils ne veulent prendre aucun risque.  
- Comme si j'allais leur poser le moindre problème ! Je n'ai jamais reçu le moindre entrainement.  
- Même pas quand tu vagabondais avec Madara ?  
- À peine. Il voulait surtout que je sache me défendre et fuir pour me mettre en sécurité mais il ne m'a donné qu'une leçon. Et ça ne m'a pas empêché de me prendre un shuriken dans la cuisse.  
- Hashirama souhaitait te demander d'où venait cette cicatrice.

Le coeur plus léger, la jeune femme lui adressa un petit sourire et ajouta :

- Je te jure, c'est hyper-douloureux ! Et Madara se moquait de moi !  
- Ça ne m'étonne pas de lui ! Il n'a pas réussi à l'arrêter ?  
- Je crois qu'il n'avait pas le choix. Et quand il l'a arraché ... !  
- Surtout qu'il ne connait pas de technique médicale, si .. ?  
- Non ! Il m'a juste recousue et après, j'ai dû marcher pendant des heures !

Le rire de Tobrama la fit relever les yeux et Azami ajouta :

- Mais il était hors de question qu'il me porte.  
- Oh, j'imagine oui !  
- Du coup, j'ai boité sur des kilomètres !

Avec un sourire, Tobirama hocha doucement la tête avant de demander :

- Et là, tu te sens comment ?  
- Je crois que ça va. Je ne me sens pas menacée et j'ai l'impression que tout ce cauchemar sera bientôt terminé.  
- Ne t'inquiète pas, mon frère s'occupe de tout.

Et effectivement, le frère en question était en pleine réunion avec le conseil de l'alliance au grand complet, c'est à dire les dirigeants de chaque clan allié, qu'il soit majeur ou mineur, important ou non dans la bataille qu'ils devaient mener.

Hashirama venait d'exposer tout ce qu'il avait pu apprendre d'Azami, le plan de Madara, sa façon d'agir, ses raisons ainsi que l'urgence de la situation par rapport à Kyubi, qui était toujours en liberté quoique bien gardé au milieu de pays du Feu, ce qui rendrait l'intervention de Madara quasiment impossible.

Pour atteindre le démon, Madara allait devoir passer des dizaines de patrouilles et de sentinelles sans se faire voir, des barrières puissantes et Kyubi était gardé vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre dans une sorte de grotte construite exprès pour le retenir.

Pour faire simple, il ne pouvait pas poser un pied dans le pays du Feu sans que l'alliance soit au courant.

Le scellement du démon était déjà prévu mais il restait à décider de qui allait l'effectuer. En d'autres termes, quel clan bénéficierait de la puissance presque infinie du renard et ça avait crée plusieurs tensions dans l'alliance.

Celui qui obtiendrait le vote décisif gagnerait un pouvoir important et si la paix ne continuait pas, si la guerre reprenait le dessus malgré cette période de crise, aurait un net avantage sur les autres et Hashirama ne voyait qu'une solution : distribuer les autres bijus aux clans alliés quand ils seraient libérés du Gedo Mazo.

C'était donc là dessus qu'ils avaient discuté durant plusieurs heures mais vu que la solution convenait à tout le monde, Hashirama passa à l'information suivante :

- Bien, maintenant que cette affaire est réglée, nous devons voter. Entre Aoki Hyuga et Mito Uzumaki, qui portera le démon à neuf queues ? Mon frère s'occupant de notre informatrice, il m'a confié la responsabilité de son vote.  
- Est-ce sûr de laisser cette gamine se promener de cette façon ?

Fatigué par ce genre de questions, le Senju tourna le regard vers le dirigeant qui venait de parler et assura :

- Azami est une civile. Et pendant que je la soignais, je me suis assuré qu'elle ne possédait ni sceau, ni technique à retardement. Nous devrions la remercier de nous avoir donné autant d'informations.  
- Et si elle souhaite seulement connaître l'emplacement de Kyubi ?  
- Madara peut paraître fou mais il n'osera jamais nous attaquer seul.  
- Qui vous dit qu'il est seul ?  
- Il l'est. J'ai personnellement contacté tous les clans possibles pour les prévenir sur les intentions de Madara et tous m'ont confirmé qu'ils n'aideraient pas le déserteur.

L'homme se renfrogna un instant avant de se détourner et Hashirama reprit :

- Nous devons prendre une décision rapidement. Mito est prête à effectuer le sceau dès qu'on le lui demandera et se prépare depuis plus de vingt heures. Et d'après les équipes de garde, le démon est de plus en plus agité. Nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre de perdre plus de temps. Votons à main levée. Les clans pour la restriction du démon par les Hyuga.

Trois mains se levèrent, celle du chef de clan principal des Hyuga, son bras droit, venant de la branche parallèle du clan ainsi qu'un clan mineur et la déception se lit immédiatement sur l'expression de ses personnes tandis qu'Hashirama demandait de lever la main pour que Mito devienne l'hôte de Kyubi.

La majorité écrasante qu'obtint sa femme le rassura et Hashirama annonça :

- Les Senju vont monter une équipe d'escorte jusqu'à la tanière du renard mais quiconque veut assister à l'événement peut venir. Nous procéderons demain, dès notre arrivée.

Les hommes acquiescèrent et le Senju alla lui même à la recherche de son frère ainsi que de sa protégée, qu'il trouva installés dans l'herbe fraiche. Tobirama comprit immédiatement le résultat du vote, d'un regard de son frère et celui ci dût expliquer à la jeune femme :

- Mito s'occupera du démon. Tu vas venir avec nous, si c'est ce que tu souhaites.  
- O-oui ! Je veux être sûre que Kyubi soit bien scellé. Je veux voir le plan de Madara échouer.  
- Dans ce cas, je te conseille de te préparer. Tobirama, emmène la dans tes quartiers, qu'elle puisse prendre un bain et se changer avant de se reposer un peu. Nous partirons vers vingt-heures.

Le cadet acquiesça avant d'entrainer la jeune femme dans le bâtiment principal et il la fit entrer dans une pièce d'une taille raisonnable, où trônait simplement un futon un peu maigre.

Sans montrer la moindre gêne, le Senju lui donna des vêtements propres et lui indiqua la salle de bain en disant :

- Toute à toi. Et je ne viendrais pas espionner.

Jouant le jeu malgré sa gêne, Azami lui lança un regard amusé et murmura :

- Pas sûre que ça me dérangerait.  
- File avant que je te prenne au mot.

Un sourire aux lèvres, la jeune femme alla dans la salle de bain, où elle se déshabilla lentement et s'observa un moment dans un petit miroir.

Sa peau ne présentait plus la moindre ecchymose. Elle avait repris son teint habituel et à part la cicatrice au niveau de son ventre, on ne pouvait plus voir la moindre trace de ce que Madara avait pu lui faire.

Après quelques secondes, son regard se posa sur sa cuisse, où une seconde cicatrice trônait fièrement. Une blessure de guerre, avait dit Madara, et ça y ressemblait vaguement, vu que les fils avaient laissé des traits roses mais elle ne la dérangeait pas plus que ça. Même les cicatrices à son bras brûlé ne lui posaient plus de problème et elle acceptait à présent son corps avec une certaine fierté.

Peut être était-ce d'être passée à la limite de la mort qui lui avait fait cet effet mais Azami se sentait mieux dans sa peau. Elle mettait de côté ses rancoeurs envers les Senju, qui l'avait jetée dans une cellule ou même envers Madara, en se disant qu'il ne voulait que son pardon.

La seule chose qui lui restait en travers de la gorge, c'était Hitomi.

La jeune femme prit son temps pour se laver, voulant être présentable devant les personnes qui assisteraient sûrement au scellement et quand elle sortit de la salle de bain, qu'elle vit Tobirama en armure bleue, une épaisse fourrure blanche au dessus des épaules, elle ne put s'empêcher de frissonner.

Le voir comme ça lui rappelait la cérémonie d'anniversaire de Madara, quand il avait reçu sa belle armure rouge et le charisme débordant qu'il avait gagné quand elle l'en avait équipé. Cette impression était exacerbée par rapport à ce qu'elle ressentait en voyant Tobirama, mais l'idée était là même.

D'un main douce, Azami aida le Senju à ajuster une boucle dans son dos et celui ci lui sourit en demandant :

- Tu es prête ?  
- Je crois.  
- Je pense que je vais devoir te porter, si ça ne te dérange pas.  
- Oh .. Non, ça devrait aller.

Un nouveau sourire orna les lèvres de Tobirama et ensemble, ils rejoignirent la petite assemblée prête à partir. Il ne manquait plus qu'une ou deux personnes.

Parmi la petite foule se trouvait Hitomi et Azami eut le malheur de croiser le regard de son ancienne amie. Celle ci semblait tellement à son aise, aux côtés des chefs de clans et ça donnait à la jeune femme l'envie de vomir mais elle refoula son animosité en voyant l'autre s'approcher et Hitomi pris la parole :

- Azami, je suis .. désolée.

Reculant d'un pas pour se protéger grâce à Tobirama, Azami releva un regard sombre vers la jeune Uchiha et murmura :

- Sale petite pute .. Tu croyais que j'allais te pardonner comme ça ?

Voyant que ses excuses ne servaient à rien, Hitomi arrêta de se forcer à paraître aimable et lui adressa un sourire narquois :

- Sérieusement, Azami, qui est la pute, entre nous ... ?  
- Au moins, j'ai jamais vendu une amie ..  
- Je te l'ai dit, le clan passe toujours avant le reste …  
- Tu m'as donnée au profit d'un clan qui te respecte même pas …  
- Je fais partie du conseil maintenant !  
- Laisse moi rire Hitomi, tu seras toujours une étrangère pour eux et tu le sais aussi bien que moi !

Ces mots semblèrent toucher la jeune femme parce qu'elle perdit son expression arrogante et siffla :

- Tu me le payeras.  
- J'attends de voir ça.  
- Mesdames, s'il vous plait, un peu de tenue.

La voix ferme quoiqu'amusée de Tobirama obligea les deux jeunes femmes à se détourner et Hitomi en profita pour s'éloigner, traitant Azami de garce tandis que le Senju se tournait vers elle en murmurant :

- Je ne m'attendais pas à un langage aussi coloré.  
- Tu n'as encore rien vu … Mais je t'avais dit que je ne voulais pas la voir.  
- Je sais oui.  
- Votre attention !

Tous se tournèrent vers Hashirama qui avait levé les bras pour se faire voir et celui ci, une fois qu'il eut la vigilance du groupe entier, annonça :

- Nous allons nous mettre en route. Comme nous sommes nombreux, nous allons diviser le groupe en unités de quatre.

Une fois les groupes formés, Hashirama vérifia que tout le monde était sur le pied de guerre et ils se mirent en route, Azami sur le dos de Tobirama, essayant de cacher la honte qu'elle ressentait dans cette position.


	41. Chapter 41

**Kisous** : Haha xD Je sais pas s'il le ferait souvent :p Désolée ! Ca va venir, dès que j'aurais un peu de temps ^^

**Ichigo** : A ton avis ? ^^ Madara ne sera pas oublié, ne t'en fais pas ^^

**Fuyuki417** : Ah, continue de lire !

**Angel** : Pas de soucis ^^ Oui oui, on s'approche de la fin là, et rapidement en plus !

**Vu que je pense que ca intéresse tout le monde, je réponds a la question d'Angel à part ! Après cette fiction, je n'aurais rien a publier directement ! Je sais, je suis désolée mais je n'ai pas pu écrire depuis deux mois. Mais je ferais de mon mieux pour me rattraper. D'abord, je pense écrire un chapitre pour Living with the devil, puis pour Dovah et Madara et je terminerai une fiction qui est deja bien avancée =) Voila pour les nouvelles !**

* * *

L'avancée de l'alliance shinobi vers le repaire où était gardé Kyubi fut rapide mais prudente. Tous les guerriers étaient prêts à se défendre au cas où l'ennemi attaquait et aucun d'eux ne voulait risquer de se faire tuer d'une façon stupide.

Si Madara avait la folie d'attaquer une des unités, il tomberait forcément sur un chef de clan majeure, les groupes ayant été formés de sorte à ce que les forces soient bien réparties et même s'il avait l'arrogance, la puissance pourrait sûrement lui manquer.

En tous cas, c'était ce qu'espérait chacun des voyageur.

Malgré toutes ses précautions, et les fortes chances qu'une attaque ait lieu, Madara n'arriva pas. L'Uchiha ne montra aucun signe de sa présence et il n'y eut même pas un mouvement suspect autour des voyageurs.

Le calme plat.

Le repaire où avait été enfermé Kyubi était en fait une falaise, à l'emplacement où le village devant recevoir l'alliance entre les Senju et les Uchiha aurait dû être établi mais le seigneur du Feu avait accepté que le démon soit enfermé à cet endroit parce qu'aucun village alentour ne gênerait. Alors, Hashirama avait lui même creusé la grotte grâce à une technique de Terre.

L'entrée dans la grotte se fit dans un silence presque religieux et alors que le chef de la brigade de rétention venait faire son dernier rapport au Senju, Azami alla satisfaire sa curiosité en s'approchant un peu plus que les autres du démon.

C'était la première fois qu'elle voyait l'un des bijus de ses propres yeux et celui ci était gigantesque. Elle s'était attendue à ce qu'il soit grand, voire même très grand mais elle se sentait insignifiante par rapport à sa taille, sans parler de l'énorme aura sombre qu'il semblait émettre. C'était juste invraisemblable, pour elle, qu'un être puisse paraître aussi puissant.

Même la présence du Gedo Mazo ne l'avait pas dérangée autant, et Azami pouvait facilement sentir à quel point le renard était maléfique.

Magnifique mais terriblement dangereux.

Sentant des regards sur lui, Kuybi ne tarda pas à ouvrir les yeux, quoiqu'il était toujours maintenu à terre par les équipes de restriction. Celles ci l'avaient tout simplement enchainé mais produisaient une quantité phénoménale de chakra pour annuler celui du renard, en quelque sorte.

Les yeux perçants du démon se posèrent sur la jeune femme et elle eut l'étrange sensation qu'il voulait lire en elle. Sa peau, ses muscles lui étaient insignifiant et Azami croyait entendre une voix douce mais moqueuse résonner dans son esprit, et c'était troublant alors, pour se protéger, elle retourna lentement vers le groupe, qui se préparait à commencer le sceau et Tobirama lui demanda :

- Aza, tu te sens bien ? Tu es pâle ..  
- J-je suis juste pas habituée à ça ..

Posant un regard méfiant sur le démon, Tobirama glissa une main sur l'épaule de la jeune femme et murmura :

- Personne ne peux s'habituer à ça.

Après un petit hochement de tête, la jeune femme lui sourit et Mito commença à s'avancer vers le biju, déterminé à effectuer la tâche qui lui était incombé tandis que le reste du groupe s'écartait.

Soupçonneux, le chef de clan Hyuga glissa un murmure à l'oreille d'Hashirama et celui ci n'eut qu'à jeter un coup d'oeil à son frère pour que Tobirama comprenne la nature de la demande alors, il prit Azami par la main et l'entraina en direction d'une des parois de la grotte, le plus loin possible de Kyubi.

Non surprise par le geste, la jeune femme se laissa faire, le regard rivé sur les yeux du démon et murmura, un sourire aux lèvres :

- C'est terminé, alors ?  
- Le sceau peut échouer mais le Hyuga est prêt à prendre le relais, au cas où.

Azami hocha doucement la tête, scrutant avec soin les gardes en train de détacher le démon tandis que Mito commençait le rituel et avec un soupire, elle murmura :

- C'est dommage ..  
- Mh ?  
- Je commençais à t'apprécier, Senju.

Ne comprenant pas la phrase de la jeune femme, Tobirama fonça les sourcils en baissant la tête vers elle et un sorte de « pof » résonna dans tout la grotte, suivi d'un épais nuage de fumée.

Tobirama n'eut le temps que de voir Kyubi disparaître et Azami former le sceau de la chèvre des mains puis un corps totalement blanc jaillit du sol, comme une plante carnivore, vint entourer Azami et s'enfonça de nouveau dans la terre, se fondant parfaitement dans le paysage.

* * *

_Flashback_

Les orbes écarlates de Madara brillaient d'une intensité peu commune mais il ne bougeait pas. Son souffle était court, comme s'il venait de courir pendant des jours, ses cheveux étaient emmêles, tachés, collants à certains endroits et Azami était terrorisée par ce qu'il allait lui faire.

Dans un instant de clarté, elle tenta de fuir mais c'était déjà trop tard vu que Madara murmurait :

- Tobi. Retiens la.

Sans attendre, la créature sauta sur la jeune femme terrorisée et son corps blanc l'entoura totalement, l'empêchant ainsi de se déplacer d'elle même avant d'aller dans la chambre, comme les ordres de Madara le lui avait indiqué.

N'ayant plus Azami en champ de vision, Madara posa de nouveau le regard vers l'homme à terre, dont l'abdomen était traversé par sa faux et il la retira doucement, profitant de croiser son regard vert pour le plonger dans le tsukuyomi.

Ne s'y attendant pas, Hakuba tenta de fuir, dans l'illusion mais se retrouva bientôt à terre, parce que Madara venait de lui faucher les jambes, enragé qu'un homme pareil puisse profiter d'Azami.

De son Azami.

Avec une nonchalance presque dérisoire, Madara retourna le corps tremblant du souverain de Kumamoto du pied, avant de s'accroupir à côté de lui, glisser une main trop douce sur sa joue et murmurer :

- Comment accède-t-on au coffre ?  
- J-je-je ne parlerais pas !  
- Je ne crois pas que tu as compris la situation. Que tu me le dises ou non, tu mourras. Ton choix peut alors se porter sur deux options. La première, tu me dis ce que je veux savoir et je t'achève sans douleur et la seconde, tu refuses et … Et bien, je verrais combien de temps ton esprit peut supporter de voir ton corps mourir avant de le forcer, le détruire et récupérer les informations de cette façon. Pour moi, ça sera juste un peu plus long mais ..

Se pinçant les lèvres, un peu pensif, Madara soupira et murmura :

- Mais pour toi .. Tu vas sûrement endurer la mort la plus douloureuse possible.  
- Tout ça pour quoi ?  
- Obtenir le pardon d'une femme. De la femme que j'aime, oserais-je dire.  
- H-Hana ne ..  
- Son nom est Azami, et je l'ai envoyée ici pour dérober la jarre.  
- A-Azami .. ?  
- Elle t'a menti, dès le début.  
- Non ! Elle .. m'aime !

Une monté d'adrénaline fit presque vibrer le coeur de Madara et un sourire inique étira ses lèvres :

- Elle t'aime ? Voyez-vous cela !  
- Elle était sur le point de m'embrasser et …  
- Tu aurais dû le faire avant, pour que le ninjutsu soit permanent, non ?

Hakuba sembla pâlir en voyant Madara prendre place sur un rocher qui venait d'apparaitre et l'Uchiha murmura :

- Croyais-tu que la présence de mon frère, durant toutes ces années, n'était que des vacances ?

La peur passa sur le visage de l'homme à ses pieds et Madara soupira en expliquant :

- Izuna a été envoyé à Kumamoto avec des ordres simples. Déterminer comment l'intendance de la cité faisait pour que ses habitants lui soient si fidèles. Et ce qu'il a trouvé fut édifiant. Une drogue dans la nourriture et un ninjutsu grotesque …  
- Non ! Pas Ha-Azami !  
- Tobi m'a confirmé, grâce au comportement suspect d'Azami qu'elle en était victime. Et tu le savais parfaitement.  
- E-elle m'aimait !  
- Elle croyait t'aimer. C'est dommage, Hakuba, franchement, de t'être pris à ton propre jeu. Je ne pensais pas que ça prendrait si peu de temps pour elle de tomber sous l'emprise de cette supercherie mais j'oublie parfois qu'elle n'a pas d'entrainement shinobi.

Le désespoir de l'homme était facilement lisible sur son expression, tandis que Madara l'observait toujours avec attention et finalement, celui ci demanda :

- Alors, Hakuba … La clé du sceau ?  
- Je ne dirais rien.  
- Tu choisis la douleur alors ? Bien, ça ne me dérange pas. Comme je le lui ai dis, je ferais tout pour elle.

Sans ciller, Madara commença son entreprise, faisant mourir l'homme encore et encore dans l'illusion, de façons toujours plus douloureuses et sadiques.

Ça ne lui faisait pas spécialement plaisir de devoir le faire, il n'y gagnait pas grand chose, à part des cris à réveiller un mort, des supplications sans réponses, des images peut être difficiles pour n'importe qui d'autre à supporter mais il savait qu'il le faisait pour le bien de l'absolution qu'il attendait depuis bien trop longtemps maintenant.

Pire, pour arriver jusqu'à eux, il avait dû tuer. Ou plutôt, il n'avait pas hésité à tuer tous ceux qui s'étaient mis sur son chemin, même si les plus sages avaient décidé de fuir en l'apercevant et il savait qu'Azami n'apprécierait pas vraiment ça mais peut être comprendrait-elle qu'il l'avait fait pour elle uniquement.

Finalement, après cinq jours complets passés dans l'illusion, alors que seulement quelques secondes s'étaient écoulées dans la réalité, Hakuba céda, totalement brisé et lui donna la clé des sceaux alors Madara annula le Tsukuyomi, regarda l'homme s'éteindre à ses pieds dans une mare de sang avant de le dévêtir, effectuer plusieurs signes des mains et les appliquer sur son torse où apparut un dessin complexe mais qu'il mémorisa en une fraction de seconde grâce aux sharingans.

Souhaitant finir au plus vite et partir de cet endroit avant que les survivants de l'attaque aient prévenu l'alliance shinobi, Madara se rendit dans le coffre, dont Tobi lui avait expliquer comment y entrer et s'évertua à briser les sceaux un à un, suivant à la lettre les instructions virtuelles données par le schéma qu'il avait gravé dans sa mémoire.

Ceux ci étaient plutôt complexes, et il n'était pas des plus à l'aise avec les sceaux mais en une demie journée, il parvint à enfin accéder à la jarre tant convoitée.

Sans attendre, et ignorant le chakra qu'elle allait consommer, Madara l'accrocha dans son dos avant de retourner au premier étage où il retrouva Tobi, Zetsu ainsi qu'Azami, qui avait perdu connaissance et tandis qu'il ramassait ses armes, il murmura, sachant que les créatures seraient plus rapide que lui :

- On se rejoint au campement trois. Prenez soin d'elle et faites la manger.

Répondant immédiatement aux ordres de leur maitre, les clones prirent possession du corps de la jeune femme et s'enfoncèrent dans le sol tandis que Madara passait par la voie la plus lente mais la plus sûre, vu le paquet qu'il devait porter.

À peine fut-il arrivé au campement désigné, Madara invoqua le Gedo Mazo pour commencer le scellement du biju, à bonne distance des autres tandis qu'Azami était toujours inconsciente. Mais ça n'était pas si grave, Madara le savait.

Son réveil serait difficile.

Quatre jours lui furent nécessaires pour sceller Hachibi et quand il retourna au camp, trainant un peu des pieds, qu'il croisa le regard sombre d'Azami, blottie sous une couette, le teint blafard et l'oeil vitreux, Madara se demanda s'il avait bien fait de s'occuper du biju avant d'elle.

Sans un mot, il s'installa près du feu, accepta silencieusement l'assiette que lui tendait Tobi et commença son repas, jusqu'à ce qu'Azami murmure :

- Ramène moi près d'Hakuba.  
- Il est mort.  
- Je m'en fous ! Ramène moi près de lui ! Tue moi et laisse mon corps près du sien !  
- Ne me tente pas.  
- Allez Madara, aie un peu de couilles et …

Dans un geste vif, Madara attrapa sa faux, dont il posa la lame sur la gorge gracile d'Azami et, le regard écarlate, il murmura :

- Si tu savais, Azami-chan, les pensées terribles qui ont traversé mon esprit quand Tobi m'a dit que tu étais tombée amoureuse …  
- Il était mieux que toi ! Parfait même .. Tu ne pourras jamais rivaliser avec …  
- Et tu as succombé à un filtre d'amour … Ou du moins, une version shinobi de ce genre de légende. J'ai presque honte pour toi, Azami.

Les joues rouges, la jeune femme baissa la tête, ne trouva pas quoi répliquer et posa le menton sur ses genoux.

Était-ce vrai ? Non, ça ne se pouvait pas. Ses sentiments pour Hakuba étaient réels. Elle souhaitait réellement finir sa vie avec lui, l'aimer, rester à Kumamoto.

Pourtant, quand elle repensait au temps qu'ils avaient passé ensemble, qu'elle se remémorait à quel point certains silences lui avaient paru faux, Azami ne pouvait que se poser des questions sur la réalité de ses sentiments. Comment pouvait-elle aimer un inconnu ? Après tout, il n'avait jamais rien dit sur son passé. Madara non plus, ou à dose équivalente mais ça n'était pas pareil. Ça n'avait jamais été pareil. Madara choisissait de ne pas se dévoiler, Hakuba parlait toujours précipitamment, souvent pour ne dire que des banalités et c'était parfois agaçant.

Non, elle ne pouvait pas les comparer. Hakuba avait toujours été très gentil avec elle, tendre, bien élevé. Il ne lui avait jamais fait de mal, même pas avec le mensonge de son identité, il ne l'a forcée à rien contrairement à Madara. Surtout au niveau des relations physiques.

Avec lenteur, Azami posa le regard sur Madara qui mangeait en silence, les yeux perdus dans les flammes du feu de camp et sentit sa lèvre inférieure trembler tandis qu'elle se détournait.

Après quelques secondes, la jeune femme fut obligé de se lever et s'éloigner du campement, tandis que les souvenirs glauques de leur corps à corps sur le bureau, le premier d'entre eux, lui revenait en mémoire. C'était terriblement douloureux d'y repenser.

La nausée lui prenait tandis qu'elle repensait à la douleur qu'elle avait ressentie quand Madara avait forcé son entrée, qu'il l'avait tenue avec force. Elle s'était sentie tellement mal, avait repensé aux viols de Taku. Qu'avait-elle fait pour mériter ce genre de traitement ?

Des fois, elle pensait que le sort s'acharnait sur elle. Elle l'avait souvent pensé, jusqu'à ce que Madara lui affirme qu'il lui donnerait le monde pour se faire pardonner. Elle se souvenait de son regard comblé quand elle avait accepté.

Sans comprendre pourquoi, le coeur d'Azami se mit à battre un peu plus fort dans sa poitrine et elle n'avait aucune envie de se l'avouer.

Non, ça n'était pas à cause de Madara. Ça ne se pouvait pas, n'est ce pas ?

Ce qu'elle ne savait pas, c'était que le ninjutsu commençait à décliner dans son système, à perdre de sa puissance et la jeune femme n'avait pas la moindre idée que c'était en train d'arriver. La drogue, aux doses faibles qu'elle avait pu ingérer n'étaient pas un problème, mais un ninjutsu aussi puissant, capable de détraquer totalement ses sentiments était difficile à évacuer. Ou d'une façon plutôt désagréable.

Ses faux sentiments se mélangeaient aux vrais et l'envie qui dominait son corps, en cet instant, était totalement contradictoire aux sentiments imaginaires que son esprit avait fabriqués pour Hakuba.

Sans qu'elle puisse le voir, Madara regarda Azami, sentant parfaitement le changement de comportement qu'elle était en train de subir et fit signe à Tobi et Zetsu, qui s'étaient installés à l'écart, de les laisser seuls. La jeune femme avait besoin d'évacuer tout ce qui n'allait pas et elle n'avait pas besoin de témoins supplémentaires.

Après quelques secondes, Azami se tourna vers lui, en larmes et murmura :

- M-Madara ?  
- Mh ?  
- Je peux essayer quelque chose ?  
- Si tu veux.

Le ton détaché de Madara la fit grincer des dents mais Azami le rejoignit lentement, le fit se lever et le regarda un instant, la lèvre inférieure mordue avant de doucement glisser les bras autour de sa taille musclée et poser la tête contre son épaule. Ne voulant pas la brusquer, Madara ne bougea pas, attendant qu'elle continue son espèce d'expérience et se contenta de la regarder, tandis qu'elle fourrait le nez contre son épaule.

Azami n'était pas à l'aise. Son esprit se battait d'un coté contre ce sentiment de bien être puissant que l'étreinte lui inspirait tandis que de l'autre, elle revoyait le regard émeraude d'Hakuba qui lui souriait, sa gentillesse, son côté princier.

D'une main douce, elle attrapa les bras de Madara pour qu'il les glisse autour d'elle et sans y faire vraiment attention, il la serra contre lui.

Le choc fut violent pour Azami. Le ninjutsu disparut totalement et la culpabilité prit sa place.

Comment avait-elle pu lui faire ça ? Comment était-elle tombée aussi bas ? À vouloir un homme inintéressant plutôt que Madara. Un homme capable de la droguer pour qu'elle tombe amoureuse, alors que Madara lui avait tant donné. Un endroit où vivre alors qu'elle se pensait destinée à crever dans un bordel, des vêtements dignes de ce nom.

Mais surtout, il lui avait donné ce qu'elle avait toujours cherché chez un homme. Une forme d'amour inconditionnel.

Parce que même si elle l'avait fui, trahi, rejeté, insulté, détesté, il était resté pour elle. Quitte à forcer les choses, Madara était toujours là, il était venu la chercher une nouvelle fois, l'avait sauvée, en quelques sortes et elle ne pouvait plus cacher la honte qui s'abattait sur elle en cet instant.

À cause d'un nouveau sanglot, Azami agrippa le haut de Madara qui fourra enfin le nez dans la chevelure soyeuse de la jeune femme et il y déposa un baiser tendre avant de murmurer :

- Là, Azami-chan, je suis là.  
- Je suis tellement désolée ..  
- Tu n'étais pas toi même, droguée, et sous l'influence d'une technique shinobi. Tu ne peux pas t'en vouloir …

Le coeur lourd, Azami releva les yeux vers lui, prête à l'embrasser mais elle se souvint de sa politique sur les baiser et se détourna pour un baiser dans le cou que Madara considéra comme une sorte de déclaration.

Après avoir glissé une main douce dans ses cheveux, l'Uchiha l'embrassa sur le front avant de demander :

- Tu te sens mieux ?  
- Je crois oui.  
- Je préfère ça.

Avec tendresse, Madara glissa une main désireuse sur les fesses de la jeune femme qui pouffa de rire avant de secouer la tête :

- Pas maintenant …  
- Pourquoi pas ?  
- Nous devons parler.  
- De .. ?  
- De la suite de notre plan, Madara. Et de la façon dont je vais me faire pardonner.  
- Tu n'en as pas besoin.  
- Si, j'en ai besoin.

Après avoir acquiescé, comprenant que ça lui permettrait d'oublier Hakuba totalement, Madara s'écarta d'elle, la laissa s'installer près du feu à côté de lui et murmura :

- J'ai scellé Hachibi. Il ne manque qu'un démon pour achever la reconstitution de Jubi.  
- Kyubi ..  
- En effet. Mais actuellement, il est en possession de l'alliance shinobi.  
- En possession ? Comment ça ?  
- Ils l'ont enfermé dans une grotte et ils le retiennent là. Je lui avais apposé un sceau pour pouvoir l'invoquer, il y a quelques années mais ça ne fonctionnera pas tant que Kyubi ne sera pas libre.  
- Et … ?  
- Je ne peux rien faire tant qu'ils ne le libéreront pas.  
- Ils ne le libéreront jamais. Ça serait trop dangereux pour eux.  
- Il y a une solution.  
- Laquelle ?

Le regard brillant et plein d'espoir que lui jeta Azami fit légèrement serrer les mâchoires à Madara, parce qu'il savait que ça ne serait pas simple et il expliqua :

- Si l'alliance décide de sceller Kyubi, ils vont devoir le libérer, au moins un temps. Et à ce moment là, entre la libération et le scellement, je pourrais l'invoquer.  
- Qu'est ce que je dois faire ?

Madara hésita.

D'un côté, il comprenait qu'elle veuille lui prouver qu'elle n'était pas une bonne à rien, qu'il pouvait lui faire confiance pour une mission à sa portée mais de l'autre, il y avait tellement de risques. Si l'alliance découvrait qu'elle n'était pas ce qu'elle prétendait être, cette fois, elle pourrait être emprisonnée à vie, torturée pour de bon et il ne voulait pas que ça lui arrive.

Cependant, le regard déterminé que lui offrait la jeune femme lui fit se rendre compte qu'elle n'accepterait aucun refus.

- Nous allons faire en sorte que l'alliance te prenne sous son aile. Tu te présenteras à eux, surveillée par Tobi et Zetsu, au cas où, et tu leur diras absolument tout ce qu'ils veulent savoir. Y compris tes sentiments pour Hakuba, à quel point tu me hais et ..  
- Tobi et Zetsu ?  
- Zetsu me préviendra quand Kyubi sera libéré. Et Tobi attendra ton signal pour te rapatrier ici.

La jeune femme hocha doucement la tête, rassurée par les précautions de Madara et murmura :

- Mais, je ne te hais pas …  
- Je vais m'assurer que si.  
- Comment ?  
- Tu te souviens, quand je t'avais expliqué comment je pouvais t'aider à explorer tes souvenirs ?  
- O-oui. Tu as dit que c'était dangereux.  
- Alors, j'espère que tu me fais confiance.

Sans attendre, Madara activa ses mangekyo sharingans et plongea la jeune femme dans une illusion puissante.

Son esprit tenta de se défendre, au début, et il dut réguler le flot de chakra d'Azami pour l'aider à se détendre, jusqu'à ce qu'elle apparaisse devant lui, prête à répondre à ses attentes. Alors, il lui fit montrer les souvenirs datant de quatre jours, quand il était allé la chercher à Kumamoto et les brouilla, les transformant en une palette de couleurs sans signification. Ça n'était pas difficile, pour lui, d'effectuer cette opération, vu que l'esprit d'Azami lui était totalement ouvert mais il savait que le plus dur restait à venir.

Il programma quand même l'esprit d'Azami pour que le brouillage sommaire qu'il avait placé sur ces souvenirs disparaisse au moment où elle poserait les yeux sur Kyubi, tout en lui laissant à l'esprit qu'elle devait faire en sorte qu'un scellement soit prévu avant d'arriver à la partie la plus difficile, et que faire lorsque Tobi devrait la récupérer.

Il devait la blesser. Faire en sorte que l'alliance ait pitié d'elle. Parce que c'était le genre d'homme qu'était son rival, ou même son petit frère et aucun d'eux ne résisterait en la voyant sur le point de mourir. Il savait qu'Hashirama n'hésiterait pas à la soigner s'il la découvrait, quitte à se mettre l'alliance sur le dos, et si quelque chose tournait mal, Zetsu et Tobi feraient en sorte qu'elle soit en sécurité.

C'était difficile, pour lui, de devoir lui faire du mal. Ses sentiments lui rappelaient qu'il lui avait promis de ne plus lui faire de mal mais c'était un mal nécessaire. Elle n'en garderait sûrement que peu de cicatrice et l'innocence que son visage portait, même quand elle était inconsciente, la sauverait.

Et le baiser qu'il posa sur ses lèvres avant de l'abandonner, agonisante mais sur le point de reprendre connaissance, sur le chemin entre Kumamoto et le quartier général de l'alliance était sa façon de lui demander pardon.

Encore une fois.


	42. Chapter 42

**Xim** : Merci :D Faut pas détester mes personnages :( T'inquiète, je vais faire de mon mieux pour publier rapidement :) Au pire du pire, je commencerai la publication, même si la fiction n'est pas terminée ^^ Ca m'aidera peut etre à écrire !

**Kisous** : Haha :D Toujours garder espoir avec moi ! :D

**Nadiane** : Haha ! J'allais quand meme pas caser Azami avec Tobirama, si ? Non, c'est une autre fiction, ca :D 43 chapitres, donc celui ci est l'avant dernier ^^

**Miss** : Pas si proche de la fin :o Et Madara prévoit toujours tout ;)

**Mathilde chan** : Et oui, je suis pleine de surprises ^^

**KuroNeko** : Pokémon ! Oops, je m'emporte :D Roh, pas grave, tant que tu as pu lire :) Et oui, j'ai adoré la "Mise à l'épreuve" ! Une très belle fiction =) Le chapitre suivant sur Kagami est en cours d'écriture ! J'en suis à un tiers là je pense :) J'adore Tobi ! et Merci :D

* * *

La façon dont Tobi l'enserrait pour voyager n'était pas confortable mais assez rapidement, Azami se retrouva avec une certaine joie à un campement où Madara s'était établi, le temps qu'elle exécute sa mission et bien sûr, une fois installée près du feu et le regard rivé sur Madara, qui, après avoir invoqué et amadoué le démon grâce au sharingan, avait déjà commencé à le sceller dans le Gedo Mazo, Azami ne pouvait se sentir plus fière qu'en cet instant.

Exécuter cette mission l'avait ravie. Enfin elle prenait part au plan gigantesque que Madara avait mis en place, et ça avait été un franc succès. Comment pouvait-elle ne pas sourire ? C'était exaltant.

Le temps passait lentement, tandis que Madara s'occupait de sceller le renard mais elle savait que quelque part, et elle espérait, le plus loin possible de l'endroit où elle se trouvait, Hashirama et l'alliance shinobi était déjà en train de les traquer.

Et dans ces moments, où son esprit pensant à tout ce qu'ils pouvaient mettre en place pour ça, c'était comme si le temps n'avait plus la moindre valeur.

Où étaient-ils ? Les avaient-ils déjà localisés ?

Pour lui changer les idées, Tobi essayait de lui faire la conversation, mais il savait que c'était peine perdue. La jeune femme était plutôt angoissée à l'idée de revoir les Senju, à cause du tour qu'elle leur avait joué mais ça n'était pas si grave. Le plan allait bientôt être en place.

Hashirama Senju avait fulminé. Et s'était hait de tout son être d'avoir succombé à l'innocence d'Azami. Comment avait-il pu se faire avoir comme ça ? C'était juste invraisemblable ! Et maintenant, Madara était en possession de Kyubi, sûrement en train de s'accaparer sa puissance et l'alliance shinobi menaçait de lui tourner le dos.

Selon eux, il n'avait pas été assez méfiant vis à vis d'Azami et Hashirama n'avait absolument pas besoin que cette bande d'abrutis le lui rappèlent à chaque réunion de crise qu'ils avaient. A vrai dire, seul son frère et sa femme avaient encore confiance en lui et c'était terriblement gênant.

Comment allaient-ils pouvoir riposter si l'alliance éclatait ?

Les chefs de clan débattaient durant une nouvelle réunion mais à part se critiquer les uns et les autres, ils n'étaient pas capables de monter un plan digne de ce nom.

Finalement, Hashirama se leva, la mine sombre et sa confiance légèrement envolée et expliqua :

- Si nous n'agissons pas, Madara aura le champ libre pour mettre son plan à exécution.  
- Nous n'en serions pas là si vous n'aviez pas insisté sur l'innocence de cette gamine !  
- J'ai fait une erreur, et ça peut arriver à n'importe qui !  
- Si vous nous aviez laissé l'interroger …  
- Ne croyez-vous pas que Madara avait pris les devants à ce niveau ? Il est allé jusqu'à l'approcher de la mort alors qu'il n'avait aucune garantie que ça fonctionne.  
- Et alors ? Ses moyens ont toujours été radicaux …

Tobirama secoua la tête, désespéré que les détracteurs de son frère soient aussi mal informés et précisa :

- Madara éprouve des sentiments très profonds pour Azami. Il nous avait déjà mis la puce à l'oreille quand il avait préféré la choisir elle, plutôt que des membres de son clan pour un échange et ça a été confirmé quand il a quitté son rang de chef de clan et est parti avec elle. Azami n'est pas n'importe qui pour lui.

La gorge nouée, parce qu'il commençait à sérieusement l'apprécier, Tobirama ajouta :

- Azami est une femme intelligente mais elle a toujours été sous-estimée parce que c'est une civile. Mais nous l'avons gardée prisonnière pendant des semaines sans qu'elle nous révèle la moindre information sur la sécurité du bastion ou les intentions futures de Madara. Elle lui voue une fidélité sans faille et lui a sûrement prouvé, d'une façon ou d'une autre, qu'il pouvait lui faire confiance. Et c'est pour ça que nous sommes tombés dans son piège. Nous ne savions pas qu'il pourrait aller jusqu'à presque la tuer malgré leurs sentiments.  
- C'est stupide !

Tobirama soupira en jetant un regard presque désespéré à son frère et continua :

- Pensez ce que vous voulez. Mais pour le moment, nous devons penser à une contrattaque.

Hashirama appuya les mots de son frère avec un petit signe de tête et dit :

- Nous devons réunir les shinobis sensitifs de nos clans, trouver l'endroit où ils exécutent leur plan. Kyubi a un chakra immense, ça ne sera pas difficile de les localiser. Et l'alliance au complet les attaquera.

Un murmure brouillon s'éleva dans la salle de réunion, comme une ruche venant d'être secouée et le chef Hyuga annonça, fermement :

- Je ne sacrifierais pas mes hommes dans une attaque aussi désespérée.  
- Mais, nous ne …  
- Le plan de Madara n'est qu'une chimère et il y a peu de chance qu'il soit capable de l'exécuter. Laissons le échouer et avec un peu de chance, il perdra la vie durant sa chute.

Hors de lui, Tobirama tapa des poings sur la table et grogna :

- Ne comprenez vous pas que nous ne pouvons pas nous le permettre !? S'il y parvient, si le plan fonctionne, il aura la main mise sur le monde entier !  
- Alors arrêtez le, si vous pensez que c'est si important. Les Hyuga ne veulent pas se battre pour une cause perdue.  
- Comment pouvez-vous dire une chose pareille ? Il en va de la liberté du monde !

L'homme se détourna, comme si ce genre de chose ne le touchait pas et bientôt, la salle de réunion se vida peu à peu.

Les derniers chefs de clan présents étaient les Uzumaki, toujours fidèles aux Senju et un clan mineur dont le nom échappait souvent à Hashirama dont l'expression s'était assombrie. Comment allait-il arrêter Madara avec si peu d'hommes ? Il possédait à présent la puissance des neufs bijus réunis et jamais ils n'arriveraient à l'atteindre. À part peut être s'il partaient en mission suicide mais ses hommes refuseraient ce genre de mission. Sans espoir et sans trop de chance de survie.

Fatigué, il passa une main dans ses cheveux et murmura :

- Nous reprendrons dans quelques heures, j'ai besoin de me ressourcer un peu.

Sans attendre de réponse, Hashirama quitta la pièce pour aller s'allonger dans sa chambre, désespéré de se rendre compte de la vraie nature des shinobis mais Tobirama ne voulait pas abandonner.

- Réunissez tous les shinobis sensitifs, trouvez l'endroit où Madara se cache. Maintenant.

Les shinobis acquiescèrent et se mirent immédiatement au travail. Rapidement, tous les shinobis sensitifs des clans encore présents au quartier général de l'alliance étaient réunis, tandis que les autres se pressaient de partir, n'ayant plus rien à faire d'Hashirama et de ses belles paroles et ils formèrent un cercle afin de mettre en parallèle leur technique et ainsi étendre leur champ d'action.

Mais il ne leur fallut qu'une petite heure pour trouver l'emplacement où Madara effectuait son rituel, à des kilomètres de là. La signature de Kuybi était cependant assez reconnaissable pour qu'ils soient certains que c'était le bon emplacement et il ne fallut qu'une petite minutes à Tobirama pour rejoindre la chambre de son ainé.

Celui ci sursauta, devant l'arrivée brutale de son cadet mais entendit enfin les mots qu'il attendait :

- Nous les avons trouvés.

Le temps passait toujours aussi doucement pour Azami mais son excitation ne cessait d'augmenter. Elle n'avait rien à faire, à part se nourrir, dormir et parfois regarder ce que faisait Madara. Celui ci était confortablement installé sur l'un des doigts du Gedo Mazo, concentré comme jamais tandis qu'il s'occupait d'extraire le chakra de Kyubi.

Curieuse, elle s'approchait parfois de la statue, la touchait du bout des doigts, sous la forme de chakra que formait la statue et relevait le regard vers Madara.

À chaque fois, son corps réagissait de la même façon. Son coeur se serrait légèrement, tandis qu'elle posait les yeux sur le visage concentré de Madara. Celui ci était entouré de ses cheveux ébènes, totalement relaxés. Ses sourcils fins à peine froncés dans la concentration, ses mains jointes devant lui comme dans une prière mais il était loin d'implorer la bonté des dieux.

Bientôt, il allait devenir l'équivalent de l'un d'entre eux.

Et quand Azami appuyait son dos contre la statue, qu'elle la sentait vibrer contre son corps alors qu'elle commençait à se remplir totalement de chakra, sentir sa puissance augmenter de plus en plus, elle le savait, la fin du plan se rapprocher.

D'ailleurs, quand elle se concentrait assez, Azami pouvait ressentir le monde bouger, mais son manque d'entrainement lui empêchait d'aller plus loin. Mais ça n'était pas si grave. La peur n'existait plus pour elle.

Finalement, elle repensa un peu à ce que Madara lui avait fait pour que sa mission soit un succès et ça l'apeurait un peu. Il aurait pu la tuer mais rapidement, quand elle avait ce genre de pensées, elle se souvenait qu'il n'aurait rien fait sans être sûr de son plan. Au final, elle n'avait jamais senti son corps aussi sain. Hashirama avait pris soin d'elle, dans un sens qui la dérangeait un peu mais c'était ça ou elle mourrait, alors elle préférait quand même ça.

Le scellement dura quatre jours en tout et Jubi commença à se former à ce moment là. Azami avait voulu rester proche de la plaine dans laquelle ils étaient installés mais Tobi lui avait conseillé de s'éloigner un peu, qu'elle risquait de gêner Madara pendant qu'il s'occuperait d'affaiblir le démon. Et que pouvait-elle répondre à ça ?

Tobi la rassurait du mieux qu'il pouvait, sous sa forme originelle et il lui répétait :

- Azami-chan ne doit pas avoir peur. Le Jubi ne lui fera pas de mal.

Mais quand elle posait le regard sur la colonne de chakra, loin d'eux, elle se demandait comment Madara pouvait supporter une telle puissance. Même d'où elle était, la jeune femme se sentait terriblement oppressée par la puissance du démon. C'était comme si toutes les cellules de son corps étaient troublées par autant de pouvoir.

Cependant, elle pensait parfois à Madara, alors qu'il était en train de s'occuper de Jubi. Se sentait-il seul ? Elle aurait adoré passer un peu de temps avec lui après son retour, le tenir contre elle, lui voler un baiser peut être. Ce que lui avait dit Tobirama la tracassait un peu. Bien sûr, le Senju lui avait peut être menti mais au fond, elle n'en avait pas le sentiment. Alors qu'est ce que ça voulait dire ? Madara lui avait clairement dit qu'elle n'aimait pas ça, et il semblait même s'être forcé pour elle, lors de leur dernière étreinte. Et pourtant, Tobirama lui avait confirmé qu'il avait vu Madara embrasser une de ses petites amies. Il avait même sous-entendu qu'ils avaient été très collés.

Sans s'en rendre compte, la jeune femme se leva rapidement, une main sur la hanche, sa raison la retenant de le faire tandis que son coeur lui hurlait de courir mais Tobi murmura :

- Azami-chan doit rester ici.

Un air contrarié sur le visage, Azami souffla un bon coup avant de demander :

- Jubi est censé bientôt se former .. ?  
- Tobi ne sait pas.

Sans attendre, la jeune femme s'élança en direction de Madara, courant à en perdre haleine, alors que Tobi l'appelait avec force mais elle se retrouva rapidement hors portée de sa voix.

Bientôt, Azami se retrouva assez proche de Jubi, toujours caché derrière un épais voile de chakra tandis que Madara surveillait son avancée avec soin mais il écarquilla les yeux et tourna le regard vers la jeune femme en la sentant arriver.

Avant qu'il ne puisse ouvrir la bouche, Azami s'écroula dans ses bras et écrasa ses lèvres contre celles de Madara qui se figea en la voyant faire. Avec passion, elle glissa les bras autour de son cou, les mains fourrées dans ses cheveux et enfin, il répondit au baiser.

En le sentant réagir positivement, Azami sentit son coeur sur le point de s'arrêter et lui accorda un baiser beaucoup plus passionné, le laissant caresser sa langue avec envie tandis qu'une des mains de Madara se glissait sur sa nuque. Sa main libre la fit se rapprocher un peu plus de lui, alors que même lui sentait son corps lui faire légèrement mal. Il voulait plus. Beaucoup plus que ça mais ça n'était pas possible en cet instant.

Mais il profita du baiser le plus possible. Lui même en rêvait depuis des mois et si elle venait d'elle même, si elle n'hésitait même pas à le lui donner, il ne pouvait plus résister. C'eut été comme la repousser alors qu'elle lui avouait ses sentiments.

Pas possible.

Quand ils s'écartèrent enfin, qu'il se plongea dans le regard argenté d'Azami, alors qu'il avait posé les mains sur ses joues, un sourire sincère quoique discret étira ses lèvres. Cette fois, il en était persuadé, il ne faisait pas tout ça pour rien.

Haletante à cause de sa course et de ce baiser, Azami se détourna la première, essayant de reprendre son souffle et murmura :

- J-je suis désolée.  
- Pourquoi ?  
- J'étais censée rester là bas. Et je …  
- Reste ici. Je te protégerais.  
- D'accord.

Cependant, la jeune femme fronça doucement les sourcils en remarquant que les yeux de Madara avaient changé, laissant place à plusieurs cercles concentriques d'une teinte violacée et murmura :

- Madara .. Tes yeux …  
- Les Rinnegan. La forme des sharingans la plus évoluée, grâce aux cellules d'Hashirama …  
- Je préférais les sharingans …  
- Je les désactiverais quand je n'en aurais plus besoin.

Après un sourire malicieux, Azami jeta un nouveau coup d'oeil vers Madara, qui était plutôt impassible malgré leur situation et l'embrassa à nouveau, ce qui le fit sourire malgré lui.

Il adorait avoir la jeune femme dans ses bras, il adorait la tenir contre son coeur, partager ce moment avec elle mais ses obligations le rappelèrent à l'ordre et il murmura contre ses lèvres :

- Prends mes armes, Azami-chan, nous allons avoir de la visite.  
- De la visite … ?  
- Jubi est bientôt prêt mais …

Une explosion la fit sursauter et elle se tourna vivement en direction de celle ci. Ça venait du campement, où elle avait laissé Tobi.

Sans réfléchir, la jeune femme attrapa la nuque de Madara pour lui voler un dernier baiser avant de s'approcher de sa faux et de son éventail, laissés à quelques mètres de là. D'une main un peu tremblante, elle les agrippa tandis que Madara s'éloignait en disant :

- Tobi et Zetsu vont les ralentir !  
- Je ne sais pas me battre !  
- Fais moi juste gagner du temps. Tu en es capable, Azami-chan !

Reboostée par la déclaration de Madara, la jeune femme hocha doucement la tête pour se donner du courage et sursauta en voyant des pics d'une taille impressionnante surgir du sol à une centaine de mètres autour de Jubi.

Au début, Azami ne comprit pas exactement d'où ils venaient mais en y regardant bien, des branches épaisses commençaient à y pousser et elle devina que Zetsu ou Tobi les avait formés pour monter un barrière autour d'eux. Cependant, derrière elle, Jubi prenait enfin forme et Madara venait de se connecter au démon, via les cellules d'Hashirama, afin de le contrôler le temps qu'il prépare le sceau final.

Azami ne savait pas quoi faire. Jamais elle n'avait été préparée à une situation pareille et elle n'avait aucune chance de se défendre. Si un shinobi, même débutant, arrivait vers elle, qu'allait-elle pouvoir bien faire ? Ses bras étaient déjà douloureux de devoir supporter le poids des armes de Madara.

Après les avoir observé un instant, la jeune femme reposa l'éventail, ne sachant absolument pas s'en servir alors que la faux n'avait pas besoin de mode d'emploi. Elle avait observé assez souvent les paysans en utiliser dans les champs et même sans ça, voir une jeune femme avec une faux dans la main était sûrement impressionnant. Du moins, elle espérait que ça puisse arrêter leurs ennemis.

Tendue comme un arc, Azami était plantée sur ses deux pieds, à attendre que les choses bougent, essayant de ne pas regarder ce que faisait Madara par dessus son épaule. Même quand elle entendit un rugissement à faire froid dans le dos s'élever. Elle n'avait même pas besoin de regarder, elle savait que Jubi était là, sous sa forme originelle, prêt à être scellé.

Cependant, une brèche se creusait peu à peu dans la barrière de bois formée par les créatures de Madara et elle y vit plusieurs ombres passer.

Hashirama était furieux. À cause des réticences de l'alliance, ils avaient mis plus de temps que nécessaires pour enfin atteindre la clairière où Madara et Azami exécutaient leur plan et ils arrivaient peut être trop tard !

Le monstre qui se tenait devant lui était gigantesque et qu'allait-il pouvoir faire contre une puissance pareille !? Il les avait pourtant prévenus, ils devaient éviter que Madara finisse de sceller Kyubi, pour ne pas avoir à affronter le Jubi ! Quelle bande d'imbéciles !

Immédiatement après qu'une brèche ait été percée dans leur barricade, le Senju avait donné l'ordre à ses hommes de patienter. Ils ne pouvaient pas se permettre de foncer tête baissée dans le tas, maintenant que Madara possédait un arme de cette importance. Ça aurait été du suicide.

Pourtant, aucun autre défense que le mur de bois semblait avoir été mis en place et il ne pouvait voir qu'une silhouette, en plus de celle de Madara, se dresser entre eux et le monstre.

À cette distance, il ne pouvait pas voir qui s'était mais après un regard en biais en direction du chef de clan Hyuga, qui avait changé d'avis à la dernière minutes, celui ci annonça :

- C'est elle. C'est la gamine. Votre précieuse source d'informations.

Remonté à bloc, Tobirama se tourna vers son frère en lui disant :

- Laisse la moi !  
- Non, Tobirama !  
- Elle doit payer !  
- Elle payera ! Mais nous devons d'abord arrêter le Jubi avant que Madara ne le scelle !

Contrarié mais sachant que son frère avait raison, Tobirama détourna la tête, envoyant un regard terriblement sombre vers Azami et l'alliance se réunit pour monter un plan.

Azami était proche de la panique, en cet instant. Qu'allait-elle pouvoir faire contre autant de shinobis ? Elle qui arrivait à peine à dépecer un lapin sans avoir un haut-le-cœur. La faux était de plus en plus pesante dans ses mains et elle maudissait Madara de ne pas l'aider plus que ça mais au moment même où elle avait soupirer d'agacement, Tobi sortit du sol, à côté d'elle, lui fit un câlin enthousiaste et murmura :

- Tobi va aider Azami-chan !  
- C-comment ?  
- Azami-chan ne doit pas avoir peur, Tobi est un bon garçon. C'est dans le plan de Madara !

Rassurée par ses mots, la jeune femme hocha doucement la tête et Tobi s'enfonça lentement dans le sol, sous le regard d'Azami qui était persuadé qu'il sourirait s'il avait des lèvres.

Voyant que l'armée arrivait en sa direction, Azami attrapa l'éventail de Madara, au cas où, marcha lentement en leur direction, laissant les armes trainer au sol mais l'air déterminé et posa le regard sur Hashirama qui se tenait un peu en arrière pourtant avant que celui ci puisse prendre le parole, des pics aiguisés émergèrent du sol boueux, empalèrent plusieurs shinobis de l'avant-garde et Azami put presque entendre Tobi pouffer de rire tandis que le sang de ses ennemis coulait lentement sur la matière blanche dont il était composé.

Une expression d'horreur prit possession des visages des shinobis proches tandis qu'ils reculaient devant un spectacle aussi cruel mais Hashirama prit les devants, méfiant et avec précautions avant de hurler à Azami :

- Tu peux encore stopper cette horreur ! Regarde autour de toi, toutes ces personnes qui meurent pour un plan stupide !

Surprise qu'il tente de la raisonner, Azami pencha doucement la tête sur le côté en clignant et demanda :

- Pourquoi, Hashirama ? Pourquoi est-ce que je ferais ça alors que nous sommes si proches du but ?  
- Parce que tu ne veux pas que des innocents soient blessés ! Ca n'est pas dans ta nature de faire du mal aux gens ..  
- Du mal aux gens ? Nous sommes en train d'œuvrer pour une paix universelle où le crime et la guerre n'existeront plus. Ne l'as-tu pas compris ?  
- Tu ne peux pas imposer ta vision des choses à tant de personnes ! Ça n'est pas ..  
- Pas juste ? Et qu'est-tu en train de faire, à ton avis ? Tu tentes de me faire changer de camp, pour que j'aille à l'encontre de Madara …  
- Hashirama, cessez vos bavardages et attaquez la ! Ça n'est qu'une civile !

L'ainé Senju hésita et Tobirama fut le premier à s'élancer mais il fut stoppé par Tobi qui perfora l'une de ses cuisses via une des dents blanches et son cri de douleur résonna loin dans la plaine, jusqu'aux oreilles de Madara qui procédait toujours au scellement de Jubi.

Lui était relié au démon via un lien épais et puissant, généré grâce aux cellules d'Hashirama et il peinait à garder un contrôle suffisant sur l'animal devant lui, étant donné qu'il avait dépensé beaucoup d'énergie dans l'extraction de Kyubi mais il n'aurait jamais pu attendre plus longtemps pour enfin en devenir le jinchuriki.

Il ne savait pas ce que faisait Azami mais il ne pouvait que lui faire confiance. Elle était son dernier rempart et il espérait qu'elle comprendrait ce qu'il attendait d'elle.

Et Azami faisait toujours face à l'alliance shinobi, sans baisser la tête, sans même reculer sous les regards menaçants. Elle observait, inconsciente de ce qui se passait dans son dos mais tant que les shinobis restaient tranquilles, elle savait qu'elle ne devait pas bouger.

Hashirama avait extirpé son frère du piège de Tobi, l'en avait éloigné afin de le soigner tandis que le Hyuga avait déterminé qu'Azami était totalement entourée par le chakra de la créature, qui semblait la protéger coute que coute mais qu'il n'était pas atteignable à cause de sa fusion avec l'élément terre. Comme une ombre.

Quand il sut que la jambe de son frère était restaurée, Hashirama se redressa en passant une main dans ses cheveux et tenta :

- Azami, écoute moi. Si vous cessez cette folie, nous …  
- Vous nous laisserez tranquilles ? Et tu penses me le faire croire ? Il y aura toujours des personnes pas d'accord avec ça, qui tenteront de provoquer Madara, de m'atteindre … J'ai vécu assez longtemps avec lui pour savoir que nous ne serons jamais tranquilles.  
- Et tu es vraiment prête à mourir pour lui ?  
- Mourir ? Qui a parlé de mourir ?

Un sourire aux lèvres, la jeune femme secoua la tête et murmura :

- Je vais vivre, Hashirama. Je vais vivre pour lui. Je ne suis pas mégalomane, je ne m'occuperais de rien, je ne serais pas une princesse, comme il ne sera pas un dieu. Mais nous serons ensemble.  
- Écoute toi Azami ! Est-ce vraiment toi ?  
- Que crois-tu savoir pour me parler comme ça ? Tu n'as aucune idée de ce que j'ai pu subir à cause de lui … Et tout ce qu'il veut, c'est mon pardon.

Exaspéré, Hashirama fit plusieurs signes de main, tenta de lancer une technique mais Tobi fut plus rapide et sortit du sol pour entourer le corps d'Azami et la protéger de cette façon. Vu que celui ci était blessé, Zetsu prit le relais, la ramena rapidement plus près de Madara afin de gagner un peu de temps mais le Senju étaient déjà partis à leur poursuite.

Zetsu tenta de lui faire barrage mais fut rapidement mis à terre par les shinobis de l'alliance et Hashirama trouva l'opportunité parfaite pour attaquer Azami. Il ne voulait pas vraiment lui faire de mal, elle n'était qu'une innocente dans ce combat mais c'était le seul moyen d'atteindre Madara, de le faire se détourner de sa tache et il ne devait pas rater sa chance.

Avec rapidité, il forma plusieurs signes des mains avant de hurler, assez fort pour que Madara l'entende :

- Mokuryû !

Un dragon de bois apparut entre ses mains, s'éleva haut avant de plonger en direction d'Azami mais celle ci eut sûrement le seul réflexe possible en cet instant.

D'une main lourde, elle leva l'éventail de Madara devant elle, comme un rempart de papier et celui ci absorba la technique, sous le regard halluciné d'Hashirama qui n'avait aucune idée qu'elle en était capable. Azami était d'ailleurs aussi surprise que lui mais derrière elle, Madara souriait.

Il sentait qu'elle n'avait pas compris mais ça n'était pas grave, ça avait fonctionné. L'éventail l'avait reconnue comme la femme qu'il chérissait.

Hashirama recula d'un pas, abasourdi, pensant que la jeune femme allait lui renvoyer la puissance de son attaque mais un son strident s'éleva dans les airs, suivi d'un claquement et un flash aveugla toutes les personnes présentes sur le champ de bataille puis le silence tomba.

Un silence de plomb.


	43. Chapter 43

Dernier chapitre ! Comme d'habitude, petite note d'auteur à la fin ;)

**Nadiane** : Personne n'est plus cool que Madara ;) Yep, le coup de l'éventail .. J'avais trop hate de l'écrire ^^

**Angel** : Si, je suis sadique. Hyper Sadique ! Mega Sadique ! Tu devrais le savoir maintenant ^^ Haha, j'aime bien te faire ce genre d'effet ;)

**KuroNeko** O_o t'en avais oublié un :p Haha, j'aime bien avoir les gens ^^ mais tu n'es pas la seule, t'inquiète ^^ Ah bah désolée, faut bien que l'histoire se termine, un jour ^^ Et t'as vu, le chap sur Kagami est arrivé ^^ Et ton 2eme message était hyper important en effet ^^

**Ichigo** : J'aime l'ironie ! Et j'aime embêter mes lecteurs, aussi ;) Et je maitrise pas tant que ça mais je fais de mon mieux ^^

**Mathilde chan** : Les Senju .. ? Oh, disons qu'ils vont se trouver une place ^^

* * *

Cela faisait des semaines qu'Azami n'avait pas aussi bien dormi. Son corps douloureux était porté par un matelas épais mais absolument pas dur, sa tête profondément enfoncée dans un coussin de plume tandis que des couvertures légères et fraiches enveloppaient sa peau totalement nue. Elle n'avait aucun souvenir de s'être déshabillée mais cette situation lui plaisait assez.

Le soleil inondait l'endroit où elle se trouvait, quoiqu'elle n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce que c'était étant donné que ses yeux refusaient de s'ouvrir mais elle entendait les chants aigus des oiseaux qui lui rappelaient une douce matinée de printemps. Une odeur de lilas flottait dans les airs et toute cette ambiance bucolique ne lui donnait pas la moindre envie de se lever.

Une nouvelle fois, elle se tourna, avec une grimace, dans le lit en entourant son oreiller des bras, inspirant profondément et s'étira doucement avant de murmurer :

- Madara ?

Le manque de réponse la fit tâtonner près d'elle, dans le lit mais l'autre partie du matelas était vide. Ou pas tout à fait, vu qu'il y avait une sorte de boite qui semblait être enveloppée dans du papier de riz.

Curieuse, la jeune femme ouvrit les yeux, abaissa la couette aux allures de nuage qui la couvrait et posa le regard sur ce qui ressemblait effectivement à une boite. Entourée d'un ruban de soie rouge, noué sur le dessus, sur un papier jaunâtre, rappelant ainsi un beau paquet cadeau comme elle en avait parfois vus au bordel de Taku, quand un client satisfait offrait un petit quelque chose à sa pute préférée.

Après s'être redressée doucement sur ses coudes, gardant le regard posé sur le paquet, elle tira lentement sur le noeud, écarta le papier et ouvrit la boite, timide, pour y découvrir un kimono. Sans avoir à le toucher, Azami comprit qu'elle avait devant elle un vêtement d'une qualité exceptionnelle et en frôlant le tissu des doigts, un frémissement traversa son corps. C'était exceptionnellement doux.

Enfin, elle redressa la tête afin de scruter l'endroit où elle se trouvait et resta bouchée bée en reconnaissant la chambre qu'elle avait montrée à Madara, des semaines auparavant. Tous les détails y étaient. Les armes accrochées au mur, les grandes fenêtres, dont une était ouverte sur un petit balcon, le tapis de fourrure grise et les draps blancs éclatants.

Une baignoire était installée dans un angle de la pièce, proche du balcon et était baignée de lumière, et elle pouvait même y voir de la fumée s'élever, indiquant qu'elle était prête à l'utilisation.

Sans attendre plus longtemps, la jeune femme se leva, s'approcha du coin salle de bain et regarda un instant les flacons de verres déposés sur une petite étagère au dessus du bain, des serviettes blanches attendre sur plusieurs barres sur le côté et Azami commença par sentir le contenu de chaque fiole.

Toutes avaient un parfum fleuri et Azami en choisit une un peu au hasard, ne sachant pas comment choisir autrement, et elle se plongea immédiatement dans l'eau chaude, incapable de résister plus longtemps.

Une fois ses cheveux pleins de mousse, la jeune femme reposa sa tête contre le bord de la baignoire en regardant dehors et soupira de bien être.

Elle ne pouvait voir qu'une forêt à perte de vue, comme si rien d'autre existait et c'était magnifique. De temps en temps, elle voyait des oiseaux passer en chantonnant, souriait en entendant le gazouillement d'oisillons mais la chaleur de l'eau dépassait tous les autres sensations. Cela faisait trop longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas connu quelque chose d'aussi agréable et pouvoir se baigner comme ça la détendait.

Après une bonne heure passée dans l'eau, qui ne baissait pas de température grâce aux braises sur lesquelles la baignoire étaient posée, la jeune femme sortit enfin de l'eau, s'enroula dans une serviette tiède et se sécha avec délicatesse.

Puis, elle ne résista pas plus et enfila le kimono avec délectation. La caresse du tissu sur sa peau était comme le toucher d'une plume et c'était terriblement bon.

Après l'avoir fixé grâce au obi, avoir ajusté ses cheveux en un chignon stricte, la jeune femme souffla un bon coup avant de sortir de la chambre.

Le sursaut qu'elle eut quand elle vit une silhouette dans le couloir l'obligea à reculer de plusieurs pas et Azami écarquilla les yeux en reconnaissant Hashirama Senju, la tête inclinée devant elle, l'air humble. Sans y faire attention, la jeune femme repensa à la conversation qu'elle avait eue avec Madara, il y a tellement longtemps et demanda :

- Senju ?  
- Hashirama Senju, ma dame, votre modeste serviteur. Puis-je vous aider à ajuster votre kimono ?  
- Je .. crois que c'est bon comme ça.  
- Dans ce cas, je vous ai préparé un petit déjeuner à la cuisine.

Après un regard circulaire, la jeune femme acquiesça doucement et suivit l'homme au rez de chaussée où il l'installa à table, dans une pièce à vivre simple mais magnifique et rapidement, il lui apporta un petit déjeuner composé d'omelette, de riz au pavot, des légumes légers et même une soupe au miso. C'était trop pour elle seule mais elle avait l'impression de mourir de faim et elle se dépêcha de commencer à engloutir ce repas préparé avec soin.

Il ne fallut pas plus de cinq minutes pour que son ventre soit plein et avec un étirement, Azami sourit un instant dans le vide avant d'appeler :

- Hashirama ?  
- Oui, ma dame ?

Le Senju sortit de la cuisine d'un air affolé et demanda :

- Quelque chose n'allait pas ?  
- Si, parfait. Sais-tu où est Madara ?  
- Uchiha-dono est au village, en train de gérer les derniers détails.  
- Quels détails ?  
- Il a dit que c'était une surprise, que je ne devais pas vous en parler.  
- Et je peux sortir ?  
- Ne voudriez-vous pas visiter la maison, à la place ?  
- J'ai confiance en Madara, je suis sûr qu'il l'a faite parfaitement à mon goût.  
- Je l'ai construite pour vous, grâce à une de mes techniques.  
- C'est très aimable. Mais je ne veux vraiment pas rester enfermée par une si belle journée.

Après une courte hésitation, Hashirama lui tendit la main d'un geste gracieux et murmura :

- Il sera fait comme bon vous semble, ma dame.

Azami attrapa son aide pour s'y appuyer et se lever, ajusta doucement son kimono avant de se diriger d'un pas résolu vers la porte d'entrée où elle enchaussa des geta à sa taille et sortit enfin de la maison.

La vue était à couper le souffle. Elle se trouvait au sommet d'une falaise immense, qui donnait sur un village vaste, aux allures prospères. Dix mètres la séparaient du vide mais une barrière en bois brute avait été construite juste avant pour empêcher les accidents. Les alentours de la maison auraient pu être terreux, mais un étendue d'herbe se perdait jusqu'aux bois, derrière l'habitation.

Sans attendre, la jeune femme emprunta le chemin dallé qui menait à un escalier creusé dans la roche, sur le bord de la falaise, jusqu'à rejoindre le village, au bas de la muraille de pierre en soulevant un peu son kimono de sorte à ne pas marcher dessus.

Le village était très animé et des dizaines de personnes étaient dans les rues, appréciant le marché journalier. Azami n'en avait jamais vu d'aussi grand, ni à Samohara, ni à Nishio et elle ne put s'empêcher de s'arrêter à chaque stand, où les vendeurs la saluaient avec respect, lui offraient parfois un fruit ou même un vêtement, qu'Hashirama s'occupait de porter et ils avancèrent comme ça jusqu'à atteindre un pont de bois, au dessus d'une rivière paresseuse mais large.

À peine eut-elle posé les pieds dessus, la jeune femme sentit une petite brise caresser sa nuque et elle ferma les yeux, le coeur léger.

C'était ça. Ce dont elle avait toujours rêvé. Une paix totale, ou tout le monde accepterait son voisin, sans jalousie ni fierté déplacée et c'était agréable.

Elle resta là un long moment, la tête posée dans ses mains, accoudée à la palissade du pont, à écouter l'eau clapoter sous ses pieds. Tout était tellement calme et tellement doux qu'elle avait l'impression de flotter, jusqu'à ce qu'une présence tout à fait reconnaissable se fasse sentir derrière elle et qu'une main douce se pose sur le bas de son dos.

Azami ouvrit doucement les yeux, frémissant, posa le regard sur Madara qui regardait l'horizon face à lui et se tourna vers lui en lui attrapant doucement la taille pour qu'il la prenne dans ses bras.

Sans un mot, l'Uchiha ne se fit pas prier, entoura ses épaules fines avec délicatesse pour l'attirer contre lui et ferma les yeux en posant le nez dans les cheveux soyeux de son amie, déposant un baiser tendre sur son front avant de murmurer :

- J'avais ordonné à Hashirama de te laisser à la maison.  
- Je voulais voir où tu en étais.  
- Je n'ai eu que quelques heures depuis que le genjutsu a été pleinement effectif, je suis loin d'avoir terminé.  
- Mais ce que j'ai vu me plait déjà beaucoup.

Sans répondre, Madara glissa une main douce sur la nuque de la jeune femme, avant de murmurer :

- As-tu au moins pris le temps de visiter la maison ?  
- Non. Mais je te fais confiance.

Après avoir secoué la tête d'un air désapprobateur, Madara attrapa la main de la jeune femme et la mena en direction de leur maison, ignorant ses réticences avec amusement.

D'abord, il lui montra la pièce qu'elle lui avait réservé, où il avait aménagé un petit salon digne de celui qu'ils avaient eu au bastion des Uchiha mais il précisa plusieurs fois qu'ils pouvaient changer si ça ne lui plaisait pas.

Quand il l'entraina à l'étage, Madara sembla se tendre un peu, comme s'il redoutait sa réaction mais Azami savait déjà ce que contenait la seconde pièce de l'étage. Elle n'avait même pas besoin d'ouvrir la porte pour savoir qu'elle cachait une chambre d'enfant, plus vaste que celle qu'elle lui avait montré mais tout aussi bien équipée et orientée de sorte à ce qu'elle soit souvent ensoleillée.

Cette fois, ce fut Azami qui précisa :

- O-on peut faire une salle de bain si tu veux, ou un bureau ou n'importe quoi …  
- Serais-tu en train de paniquer ?  
- J-je ne suis pas sûre de vouloir un enfant encore …

Après un sourire, Madara caressa le bas de son dos du pouce pour essayer de la rassurer un peu et confia :

- J'aimerais que cette pièce reste comme ça, pour le moment. Et quand tu seras prête …  
- Parce que tu es prêt, toi ? D'avoir un enfant avec moi et .. que ça soit officiel .. ?

Avec un petit rire, auquel Azami n'était vraiment pas habituée, mais elle pensa que la situation nouvelle dans laquelle ils se trouvaient en était sûrement la cause, Madara l'embrassa sur la tempe et murmura, d'une voix grave :

- Pour moi, c'est officiel depuis notre premier baiser.  
- M-mais … quand je suis allée à Kumamoto ?  
- Non. Une belle journée d'été, il y a quinze ans.  
- Ça n'était pas un baiser .. Pas vraiment ..

Sans attendre, Madara posa les lèvres sur celles d'Azami, d'une manière chaste et demanda, en la regardant dans les yeux :

- Vraiment ?

La jeune femme détourna le regard, affreusement gêné par la situation et baissa la tête en abaissant toutes ses défenses.

Si, ça en était un. Et c'était la chose la plus intense sûrement qu'elle avait vécue de toute sa vie. Elle n'était qu'une enfant, naïve et innocente et pourtant, elle était tombé profondément amoureuse d'un garçon qu'elle ne reverrait sûrement jamais.

Puis, elle repensa à tout ce qu'ils avaient traversé, chacun de leur côté, jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient de nouveau réunis et leur relation tumultueuse au début. Jusqu'à ce qu'ils trouvent un terrain d'entente, qu'ils expriment enfin leurs rancoeurs.

En jetant un coup d'oeil vers Madara, Azami s'aperçut qu'il l'observait toujours avec attention, pouvant presque lire son débat intérieur et demanda :

- Tu aurais un peu de temps à m'accorder ?  
- Tout le temps du monde.

Les joues à présent rouges, Azami l'entraina au rez de chaussée, ordonna à Hashirama de disposer une couverture dans l'herbe fraiche et s'y installa avant de relever le nez vers Madara qui l'avait regardée faire, une main sur la hanche.

Celui ci l'y rejoignit, trouvant cette situation assez ridicule mais elle ne voulait sûrement pas salir le kimono. Sans un mot, il la laissa se placer contre lui, le regard perdu dans le ciel bleu et Azami demanda :

- Tout est terminé alors ?  
- Tout vient de commencer.  
- Combien de temps pourras-tu garder l'illusion en place ?  
- Toute une vie.

Avec un soupire pour essayer d'obliger son coeur d'arrêter de battre aussi fort, tandis que Madara se réjouissait de la voir réagir de cette façon, Azami glissa les doigts dans sa main, tendrement et murmura :

- Je te pardonne, Madara. Je te pardonne de m'avoir abandonnée, de ne pas être venu me chercher plus tôt. Même de m'avoir fait terriblement mal. Et même de m'avoir menti en me disant que tu n'aimais pas les baisers.  
- Je ne pouvais pas me résoudre à t'embrasser avant.  
- Donc à présent, nous effaçons toute notre .. ardoise et …  
- Non.

Surprise par autant de fermeté, Azami releva les yeux vers son amant, qui avait le regard accroché quelque part dans l'étendue d'herbe et il la scruta un instant de ses pupilles ébènes avant de murmurer :

- Je ne serais pas l'homme que je suis aujourd'hui sans notre passé commun. Et je ne t'échangerais pour rien au monde.  
- Je crois qu'on ne m'a jamais dit quelque chose d'aussi romantique.

De sa main libre, Madara détacha les cheveux d'Azami, les déroula doucement sur ses épaules avant de glisser un baiser tendre dans son cou et murmurer, contre sa peau :

- Je ne suis pas romantique.  
- Dis ce que tu veux. Tu m'as offert le monde. Et un kimono magnifique …

En le sentant sourire, Azami jeta un regard amusé à Madara qui se redressa avec un soupire et précisa :

- Ce kimono est sûrement le plus hors de prix au monde. Il appartenait à la fille d'un seigneur richissime. Mais quand je lui ai parlé de toi et à quel point tu serais belle dedans, elle a soudainement décidé de te le donner.  
- Tu l'as … torturée ?  
- Oh non, loin de là. Elle l'a volontairement donné.

Après avoir acquiescé, Azami se détourna et demanda :

- Et Tobi ? Et Zetsu ?  
- Zetsu s'occupe de certains détails, en suivant les ordres que je lui ai donnés ce matin. Pour Tobi, j'ai le regret de devoir t'informer qu'il a succombé à ses blessures reçue pendant le combat. Hashirama n'a rien pu faire.

Une vague de tristesse s'empara de la jeune femme, qui s'était beaucoup attachée à lui mais Madara lui fit relever les yeux en caressant doucement sa main et murmura :

- Il t'a protégé de sa vie et tel était son devoir. Tu ne dois pas pleurer sa mort.  
- Mais quand on était à Kumamoto, il était comme mon bébé ..  
- Je sais, il m'a raconté. Et tu souhaitais le garder mais aurais-tu vraiment été heureuse en sachant ce qu'il était vraiment ?  
- Je .. pense.  
- Sois sincère avec toi même, Azami-chan.

Ne voulant pas affronter la réalité, la jeune femme se redressa en soufflant longuement, fit disparaître du dos de l'index les larmes qui perlaient à ses yeux et murmura :

- J-je voulais juste lui donner une famille …  
- Je comprends.  
- Uchiha-dono !

Azami sursauta en entendant la voix forte de Tobirama s'approcher d'eux et se détourna pour ne pas avoir à le regarder tandis qu'elle ne pouvait retenir sa lèvre inférieure de trembler alorsque Madara se levait pour aller récupérer le coffre que l'homme tenait.

Après l'avoir renvoyé d'un regard, Madara retourna auprès d'Azami, qui se cachait toujours, ouvrit le coffre et sourit en constatant que son contenu était toujours en parfait état, protégé par le renforcement en métal de la malle.

Sans un mot, il en attrapa la première partie et la plaça doucement dans les mains d'Azami qui baissa vivement le regard et sentit son coeur s'arrêter en reconnaissant le chaton en peluche qu'il lui avait gagné alors qu'ils étaient enfant.

Ne pouvant attendre la suivre, elle se tourna vers lui, attrapa le masque avec un sourire et murmura :

- Tu les as retrouvés …  
- Quand tu m'as montré la maison que tu voulais, je me suis permis de fouiller un peu.  
- Tu n'aurais pas dû faire ça !

Agacée qu'il ait prit une telle liberté, Azami lui donna un coup de poing dans l'épaule, qu'il ne chercha pas à esquiver mais la seconde d'après, elle serrait sa peluche dans ses bras, inspirant son parfum, se dirigeant d'un pas lent vers la barrière, sur le bord de la falaise. La forte odeur de renfermé et de terre humide qu'elle sentait lui fit retrousser le nez mais son esprit trouva bon de lui faire se remémorer l'ambiance du festival, les stands de nourriture, les sucreries à tous les coins de rue, le feu d'artifice.

Madara.

Sans trop le vouloir, elle rouvrit les yeux, les posa sur l'homme derrière elle, par dessus son épaule et il lui adressa un léger sourire tandis qu'il observait ses réactions avec soin, satisfait de revoir, un peu, la fillette qui l'avait tant touché, des années plus tôt et, sans un mot, il la rejoignit, posa les mains sur ses joues, l'entraina dans un baiser tendre.

Voulant le taquiner un peu, Azami se recula un peu mais le jeune homme, n'appréciant pas le geste quoiqu'il le prenait comme un jeu, ne chercha pas plus loin et la fit s'asseoir sur la barrière en l'entourant de ses bras, ignora qu'on puisse les voir tandis qu'il se glissait entre ses jambes, juste pour se sentir totalement contre elle alors qu'il posait la tête contre elle.

Azami, de son côté, avait les mains fourrées dans les cheveux rebelles de son amant, les obligeait à rester en arrière pour en pas qu'ils chatouillent son visage mais plus elle réunissait ses mèches, plus elle avait l'impression qu'il y en avait des tonnes.

Cette pensée la fit rire, interrompant ainsi le baiser mais Madara n'en resta pas là et déposa un baiser envieux à la naissance de la poitrine de la jeune femme, juste au dessus de l'endroit où les pans de son kimono se rejoignaient et, fermant les yeux sous l'ultime sensation de bonheur qu'elle ressentait, Azami murmura :

- Ne trouves-tu pas que c'est vulgaire de faire ce genre de choses en public ?  
- Maintenant que j'ai le monde entier sous contrôle, j'espère enfin faire exactement tout ce que je veux sans avoir à me soucier de mon image, et ça inclut de t'embrasser ou même de te faire l'amour où nous le décidons …

Un nouveau baiser, au même endroit, la fit frissonner et elle murmura, en essayant d'ignorer le désir qui montait en elle :

- N'as-tu pas peur de te lasser ?  
- De toi ?  
- De moi, et de tout ça.

Prenant quelques secondes pour peser le pour et le contre, Madara rouvrit les yeux, pour scruter son expression sereine et répondit enfin :

- Je peux me lasser de cette situation oui, et peut-être annulerais-je l'illusion, un jour. Mais en quinze ans, je ne me suis jamais lassé de penser à toi. Et ça n'arrivera pas, Azami-chan.

Le rose aux joues de la jeune femme donna envie à Madara de les embrasser mais leur position était bien trop agréable pour qu'il bouge alors il posa les lèvres sous son menton, avec tendresse avant de poser l'oreille contre sa poitrine et se laisser bercer par les battements rapides de son coeur, fermant les yeux sous les caresses douces qu'Azami lui prodiguaient.

Oui, il était possible qu'un jour, il ne supporte plus cette paix perpétuelle, qu'il ait envie de retourner au combat, qu'il veuille même tout arrêter mais il y avait tant de choses à faire avant ça. La paix était enfin en place, et grâce à son nouveau dojutsu, il avait ramené son frère à la vie. Celui ci avait d'ailleurs préféré rester à l'écart, pour le moment, mais Madara avait déjà prévu de le présenter à sa femme le plus rapidement possible, qu'ils dînent ensemble dans la soirée, qu'elle le rencontre enfin.

Ainsi, à présent, ce qui comptait le plus à ses yeux de rendre Azami heureuse. Parce que, quelques soient les circonstances, il avait détesté la voir pleurer, quand il était parti. Il aurait voulu la supplier de l'accompagner, qu'elle soit adoptée par les Uchiha, qu'ils grandissent ensemble mais même enfant, ça n'était pas dans la nature de Madara de supplier.

Et pourtant, le destin lui avait fait comprendre que parfois, la patience payait.

Que peut être, montrer à Azami jusqu'où il pouvait aller pour elle était le seul moyen qu'il avait pour lui dire qu'il l'abandonnerait plus jamais. Et qu'il l'aimait profondément.

_Fin_

* * *

Voila, c'est fini ^^

Ce dernier chapitre peut être considéré comme un épilogue, étant donné que je ne vois pas quoi y ajouter. La boucle est bouclée, les amants sont ensemble et rien ne les séparera ^^

J'en étais très fière, avant de la publier, parce que je trouvais l'histoire complète et intéressante et j'espère réellement qu'elle vous a plu autant que j'ai eu de plaisir à l'écrire =)

Pour ceux qui ne l'ont pas vu, un nouveau chapitre de _Living with the Devil_ a été posté ^^ Je sais, ça fait un bout de temps que je n'avais rien écris mais j'ai été très occupée et ça risque de durer !

Pour la suite des événements, je dois vous poser la question suivante : Préférez vous attendre que je termine d'écrire une fic (Soit un OcUchiha, soit un TobiramaOCMadara) pour être certains d'avoir tous les chapitres à l'heure ou préférez-vous que je commence à la poster et ainsi risquer quelques retards ?

Je vais mettre un sondage sur mon profile, n'hésitez pas à l'utiliser ou à me donner votre réponse en review directement ^^

Donc, je ne vous dis pas à jeudi, mais je vous tiens au courant : je posterai sur mon Facebook d'auteur à ce propos =)

A bientôt !

Sylencia


End file.
